Envers et contre tout
by sweetmeli
Summary: TOUS HUMAINS : Lorsque le mystérieux Edward s'intéresse soudain à Bella, les rumeurs vont bon train à Forks. Mais au-delà, il y a la désaprobation de leur entourage qui les trouvent trop différent l'un de l'autre... sauront-ils sumonter les obstacles...
1. Chapter 1La rentrée PV Bella

Bonjour ! Il s'agit de ma première fanfiction twilight ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! L'histoire sera vu d'un point de vue alterner entre Bella et Edward ! Comme mentionné, tous les personnages sont humains et leurs histoires est donc quelque peu différente de celle de S. Mayer. J'ai cependant essayé de rester fidèle aux personnalités des personnages. Bonne lecture et laissez-moi votre avis !

**CHAPITRE 1 **

1 septembre. Jour de la rentrée; jour de mon retour vers l'enfer !

J'observai le lycée de Forks à travers la vitre de ma vieille camionnette en soupirant. Voilà, c'était cela mon enfer : cette école de cette miniscule ville où le soleil ne se pointait pratiquement jamais !

Je repensai avec nostalgie à Jacksonville où j'avais passé l'été avec ma mère et son mari, Phil. Ils venaient d'y emménager et, bien que ma mère m'ait proposé à plusieurs reprises de retourner vivre avec elle, je n'avais pu m'y résoudre ! Elle, elle avait Phil. Mon père était seul… il n'avait que moi. Et je savais qu'il s'était rapidement habitué au fait de m'avoir auprès de lui. Je lui aurais brisé le cœur à nouveau si j'avais décidé de partir… Et puis, Forks n'était pas si mal ! Enfin… disons que j'allais sûrement m'y habituer… d'ici un an ou deux !

Bon, allez Bella ! Tu peux le faire ! Tu y as survécu l'année dernière non ? Et alors, tu étais « la » nouvelle de l'école qui arrivait en plein milieu du mois de mars ! Cette année au moins, tu ne seras plus le centre d'attention ! Et tu t'es fait quelques amis… L'année sera sûrement moins pénible !

Je poussai un soupir et jetai un regard à l'horloge. MERDE ! J'étais si absorbée par mes réflexions que je n'avais pas fait attention au temps qui passait et j'allais maintenant être en retard à ma première journée de cours si je ne me dépêchais pas !

Évidemment ! Il n'aurait pu en être autrement avec moi !

Je sortis de ma voiture non sans avoir rabattu le capuchon de mon manteau sur ma tête pour me protéger de la pluie avant de foncer vers le bâtiment principal. En entrant, je me pris le pied dans la marche d'escaliers et m'étalai de tout mon long sur le plancher. Heureusement, le corridor était désert… enfin c'est ce que je croyais, car un éclat de rire retentit devant moi. Je me relevai le plus dignement possible et passai devant mon spectateur en murmurant :

-Contente de t'avoir fait rire !

Ce qui le fit pouffer à nouveau. RE-MERDE ! De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu assister à ma chute, il a bien sûr fallu que ce soit lui : Edward Cullen. Le garçon le plus secret, mystérieux et, accessoirement, le plus beau de tout le lycée !

Non pas que je me préoccupe de cela ! Non ! Ni que je m'intéresse à lui… c'est juste qu'il est… craquant ! Mais selon Jessica, il est aussi imbu de lui-même, vaniteux et un peu étrange. Et il fréquente des gens… peu recommandables disons ! Bien qu'elle ne le connaisse pas personnellement car Cullen ne parle à personne d'autre qu'à sœur Alice et à son meilleur ami Jasper Hale. Alors ce ne sont que des rumeurs !

-Tu devrais te dépêcher, sinon tu vas être en retard ! me murmure une voix moqueuse à l'oreille.

Je sursaute et me tourne vers Edward qui me répond par un sourire en coin. Il me dépasse sans aucune difficulté et entre dans une salle de classe au moment même où la cloche retentit.

-Merde !

Je cours jusqu'à cette même salle de classe et y entre en prenant de regarder où je marche. Je ne veux pas me rendre ridicule à nouveau : une seule humiliation par jour suffit amplement !

-Ah ! Mademoiselle Swann ! me lança le professeur de biologie. Vous commencez l'année du bon pied ! Allez donc vous asseoir !

-Merci monsieur Langlais, chuchotai-je, mal à l'aise.

J'accrochai mon manteau avant de me diriger vers la seule place qui était encore libre : une table à l'avant de celle du professeur où étais déjà assis Edward Cullen !

Re-re-merde !

Je me dirigeai vers lui, répondant au signe de main enthousiaste de Mike Newton assis quelques tables plus loin. Tiens, je l'avais presque oublié ! J'espérais de tout mon cœur que lui aussi m'avait un peu oublié pendant l'été et qu'il arrêterait ses constantes invitations à mon égard.

Prise encore une fois dans mes pensées, je passai tout droit et ne le réalisai que lorsque toute la classe éclata de rire. Rouge de honte, je fis demi-tour et m'assis à côté d'Edward, en prenant soin de ne pas lui jeter un regard.

Non pas que cela me dérangeait d'être assise avec lui… disons juste qu'il est trop beau pour ma propre santé mentale. Je n'ai encore jamais eu à lui faire la conversation, mais j'ai le pressentiment que ce sera catastrophique !

La malchance n'avait pas fini de se poursuivre car pendant que monsieur Langlais parlait, Edward se pencha vers moi en souriant.

-Tu es certaine que ça va ? Tu n'aurais pas pris un coup sur la tête ou quelque chose comme cela en tombant… tu sembles un peu… perdue !

Je lui jetai ce que je voulais comme mon regard le plus furieux, ce qui le fit sourire encore d'avantage.

-Je vais très bien, merci ! C'est mon naturel ! répliquai-je.

J'aurais voulu ravaler mes paroles dès qu'elles ont franchi mes lèvres, mais il était trop tard ! L'adonis à mes côtés ne put retenir un petit éclat de rire.

-Ton naturel ? Alors tu dois être marrante comme fille ! se moqua-t-il.

-C'est ce que disent mes amis, marmonnai-je en fixant mon attention sur le cours.

Je sentais le regard d'Edward fixé sur moi, mais je tentais de l'ignorer. J'étais certaine qu'il arborait une mine moqueuse, avec ce petit sourire en coin si caractéristique. Une phrase de monsieur Langlais retint soudain toute mon attention.

-Regardez bien la personne à vos côtés… elle sera votre partenaire de labo pour le premier trimestre de l'année ! lança-t-il, occasionnant quelques conversations enjouées dans la classe.

Pour ma part, je poussai un soupir résigné.

-Tu ne veux pas de moi comme partenaire ? me demanda Edward.

Je lui jetai un regard : les sourcils froncés à l'extrême, il semblait plongé dans une réflexion peu agréable.

-Je… je… non ! Ce n'est pas cela ! protestai-je avec véhémence.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? me demanda-t-il, en semblant retrouver sa bonne humeur.

Il me sourit et son visage presque parfait s'illumina. J'en restai béate d'admiration.

-… la Terre appelle la Lune ! Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un au bout du fil ? demanda la voix grave et mélodieuse d'Edward.

Je me secouai pour reprendre mes esprits. Mon Dieu ! Il devait me prendre pour une vraie folle !

-Désolée… je… je pensais…

-Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas que je sois ton partenaire ? revint-il à la charge.

-J'avais dit à Mike que nous serions ensemble pour ce cours et… je… hum… ,mentis-je avec embarras.

J'espérais que mon mensonge se révélerait plausible.

-Ce crétin de Newton ? persifla Edward, à ma grande surprise.

-Ce n'est pas un crétin ! protestai-je.

Enfin… la plupart du temps ! rajoutai-je pour moi-même.

Edward n'ajouta rien, mais il se détourna de moi et reporta son attention sur le cours. Je fis de même avec soulagement mais aussi un certain désappointement. J'avais l'impression que j'aurais pu passer des heures à observer son visage parfait, ses cheveux bruns dépeignés et ses yeux qui, comme je venais de l'apprendre, était d'un magnifique brun doré. Et sa voix… je n'en parlais même pas. Douce, grave, mélodieuse…

Après quelques minutes d'un long monologue, le professeur nous donna quelques exercices à faire dans notre manuel. Je m'y plongeais, tentant d'ignorer la présence de mon voisin de table.

-Au fait, nous n'avons jamais été officiellement présentés ! dit celui-ci, réduisant mes efforts à néant. Tu es Bella c'est cela ? Je suis Edward Cullen !

Je fus presque surprise qu'il connaisse mon nom ! Mais bien sûr, il avait dû avoir vent de ma venue avant même mon arrivée, comme tous les autres élèves du lycée.

-Je sais qui tu es, ne pus-je m'empêcher de répondre.

Il se rembrunit aussitôt.

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai que je suis au centre des rumeurs de ce petit lycée ! Alors, quelle est la dernière à mon sujet ? Est-ce que certaines personnes disent encore que je dévore des animaux vivants ?

-Non, non ! m'empressai-je de rectifier. Je n'écoute pas ce genre de ragots même si j'ai une amie qui… adore en colporter ! C'est juste que… c'est plutôt difficile de ne pas te remarquer !

Il prend un air surpris qui se change rapidement en satisfaction. Il retourne à ses exercices avec un petit sourire victorieux. Je rougis en réalisant ce que je viens de dire et j'ai une subite envie de rectifier mes paroles, juste pour lui enlever ce petit air suffisant. Mais au moment où je me décide enfin et ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, la cloche sonne pour annoncer la fin du cours, mettant ainsi fin à mon calvaire.

Edward ramasse ses effets en vitesse et il se lève, prêt à partir. Lorsqu'il passe derrière moi, son bras frôle mon dos, envoyant une décharge électrique dans tout mon corps. Il s'arrête et me lance un regard étrange.

-Ton chevalier servant t'attend ! s'exclame-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi et vois Mike qui s'avance à ma rencontre, un sourire niais sur les lèvres. Lorsque je me retourne à nouveau, Edward est déjà parti. Je pousse un soupir.

Est-ce que j'ai dit que cette année serait moins pénible que la dernière ?

Je crois que je me trompais lourdement !


	2. Chapter 2La rentrée PV d'Edward

_Bonjour ! Je vous poste le deuxième chapitre, un peu plus court que le précédent. Il sert seulement à mettre en place les sentiments d'Edward et à faire entrer en scène de nouveaux personnages. Merci a tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ou qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris ! Cela me fait vraiment plaisir !!!! Et je vous poste la suite dans quelques jours !!! _

**CHAPITRE 2- PV EDWARD **

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Ed ? Ed ? Edward ?

J'entendais la voix de mon meilleur ami comme si elle me parvenait d'un rêve. Sans détourner mon regard d'une cascade de cheveux bruns, je grommelai une vague réponse qui n'engageait à rien.

Même si je ne voyais pas son visage, je n'avais pas envie de me détourner d'elle. Je voulais continuer de fixer ses mèches un peu folles danser lorsqu'elle secouait la tête, je voulais voir encore sa main passer nerveusement entre ses boucles brunes, je voulais les vois dissimuler son visage lorsqu'elle se penchait en avant…

Chacun de ses gestes, de ses tics, des ses expressions corporels la rendait encore plus mystérieuse à mes yeux…

C'est le rire cristallin de ma sœur qui me tira finalement de mes pensées.

-Arrête de la dévorer des yeux ainsi Edward ! dit-elle. C'est presque indécent !

Je me tournai vers eux non sans effort et feignit la surprise.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Je pensais, c'est tout !

Alice et Jasper me jetèrent un regard signifiant clairement qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes, mais je les ignorai.

Nous étions tous les trois assis à notre place habituelle de la cafétéria, la table la plus éloignée de toute l'agitation de l'heure du lunch. Même si la petite salle était bondée et qu'ils restaient plusieurs places à nos côtés, aucun étudiant n'avait osé venir s'asseoir avec nous. Comme toutes les autres années auparavant. Je crois que nous les… intimidions !

Mais cela ne les empêchait pas de nous dévisager sans aucune pudeur. Je me demandais quand ils finiraient par nous trouver sans intérêt… jamais sûrement !

D'ailleurs, Mike Newton me fixait d'un regard furieux. Avait-il remarqué lui aussi que j'observais sa petite amie ?

Sûrement. Je lui rendis son regard. Jessica, qui était assise de l'autre côté de Bella, se pencha vers elle et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Bella jeta lors un petit coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Ses yeux croisèrent les miens, mais elle se détourna aussitôt, le visage rouge.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire satisfait.

-Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à la nouvelle ? me demanda Jasper, surpris.

Je reportai mon attention sur lui et je répondis d'un vague signe de la main.

-Oh ! Je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment à elle tu sais !

-Franchement Ed ! pouffa Alice. Ne nous prend pas pour des crétins ! Toute la cafétéria l'a remarqué !

Je poussai un soupir irrité.

-Si vous voulez tout savoir, Bella est ma nouvelle partenaire de bio. Et c'est la première fois que je trouve qu'une personne de ce lycée mérite qu'on lui porte attention !

C'était la stricte vérité ! J'avais 17 ans et pourtant, je n'avais rien en commun avec aucun des étudiants qui fréquentaient cette école. Je les trouvais tous insipides et insignifiants. Superficiels. Et eux me trouvaient étrange et vaniteux.

Je n'avais aucun ami dans cet endroit mis à part Jasper et cela me convenait parfaitement !

Mais Bella était… différente.

Je m'étonnais de ne me l'avoir remarqué auparavant. Bien sûr, je savais qui elle était, son arrivée n'avait pas passée inaperçue, mais je ne m'étais jamais intéressée d'avantage à elle. Je l'avais jugé semblable aux crétins avec qui elle passait son temps. Note conversation de ce matin m'avait prouvé que j'avais tort. Elle ne tenait pas compte de ce que les autres disaient sur mon compte; elle n'avait pas peur de moi; je ne semblais même pas l'intimider !

Cela m'intriguait…

-CETTE fille ? s'étonna Jasper, me tirant de mes pensées.

Il observa Bella un instant et reprit :

-C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'elle a d'autre !

-Tu ne la connais même pas ! répliquai-je, mécontent.

-Parce que toi si ? me nargua mon ami.

Je poussai un grognement mécontent, mais ne rajoutai rien.

-Elle était dans mon cours d'histoire l'an dernier et j'ai trouvé qu'elle avait l'air très gentille, s'exclama Alice avec son enthousiasme habituelle.

Elle applaudit avec vigueur et reprit avec encore plus d'entrain :

-Si elle est dans un de mes cours cet après-midi, je te cédule un rendez-vous avec elle !

-QUOI ? s'écria Jasper.

-NON ! répliquai-je d'une voix forte.

Je me levai de mon siège, furieux.

-Alice, tu ne te mêles pas de cela ! C'est compris ?

-Mais oui Ed ! dit-elle avec un petit sourire que je connais trop bien.

Je pris mon air le plus menaçant.

-Alice…

Elle se contenta de me fixer, tout sourire. Je poussai un nouveau grognement avant de m'éloigner d'eux d'un pas vif.

Ma sœur peut être agaçante quand elle s'y met ! Avec sa manie de vouloir tout organiser et de se mêler de tout ! Et elle n'accepte jamais de se faire dire non !

Je sortis de la cafétéria et me laissai tomber le dos contre le mur. Je fermai les yeux, puis je pris quelques grandes respirations, tentant de me calmer.

-Est-ce que ça va ? me demanda une voix mélodieuse.

Je n'eus pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui se trouvait là : son parfum était plus qu'évocateur ! Dieu qu'elle sentait bon !

-Parfaitement ! Merci ! répondis-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Mais j'étais furieux qu'elle me voie dans cet état. Et puis… c'était un peu de sa faute aussi, même si elle n'en savait rien !

-Désolée de t'avoir dérangé alors ! répliqua Bella.

J'ouvris les yeux pour la voir s'éloigner de moi a pas furieux. J'hésitai un instant : devais-je la rattraper pour m'excuser ou la laisser partir ?

Je n'avais étrangement pas envie qu'elle soit furieuse contre moi, mais la rattraper serait donner raison en quelques sortes a Alice… et ça, c'était hors de question !

Je poussai un soupir avant de retourner a l'intérieur de la cafétéria. Je jurai intérieurement lorsque je vis Alice et Jasper penchés l'un vers l'autre. Je n'aurais jamais dû les laisser seuls ! Mais j'étais tellement furieux que je n'y avais pas réfléchi !

Ils ne remarquèrent pas mon arrivée, trop absorbés l'un par l'autre.

-Hum, hum. Nous devrions y aller, les cours reprennent bientôt ! leur lançait-je d'un ton un peu trop fort.

Jasper se recula vivement, l'air de quelqu'un qui s'est fait prendre la main dans le sac. Alice se contente de me jeter un regard noir. Mais son habituel air joyeux revint rapidement sur son visage de lutin.

-Alors ? Ta crise est passée ? me demanda-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, j'haussai les épaules.

-Et avec Bella ? Que t'a-t-elle dit ? continua-t-elle.

-Rien du tout !

-Arrête Ed ! On l'a vu te suivre ! Alors ?

Je poussai un soupir d'exaspération : ma sœur ne lâchait pas facilement le morceau !

-Alors rien du tout ! Elle m'a demandé si j'allais bien et je l'ai envoyé balader ! Ça te va ?

Alice perdit son sourire et secoua la tête, visiblement découragée.

-Edward Cullen, tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot ! Pour une fois qu'une fille te plait !

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, mais Jasper s'en chargea a ma place.

-Lâche-le morceau Alice ! Ed peut très bien se débrouiller seul !

Ma sœur se tut, mais je sus à son regard qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec moi. Et que moi, je n'en avais pas terminé avec Isabella Swann !


	3. Chapter 3Le rendezvous PV Bella

_Bonjour à tous ! J'ai profité de la fin de semaine pour vous concocter un chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Merci encore à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews et aussi à ceux qui mettent cette fic dans leurs favoris. Cela me fait un énorme plaisir ! Je veux aussi vous avertir que les choses iront peut-être un peu trop vite à votre goût entre Edward et Bella parce que le centre de ma fic n'est pas en fait comment ils vont se mettre ensemble, mais plutôt ce qui va se passer par la suite !!! Ce ne sera quand même pas avant plusieurs chapitre ____ Pour terminer cette longue note d'auteur, voici quelques réponses à vos reviews : _

_Bigmonster 4 : Oui, Alice est la sœur d'Edward, sa demi comme on l'apprendra plus tard, et Jasper ne fait pas partie de la famille. Il est son meilleur ami. Emmet et Rosalie seront présents, ils apparaîtront plus tard. _

_Sherazade : Désolée de t'avoir laissé sur ta faim, mais c'était un peu voulu ! Je ne voulais pas rester trop longtemps dans l'esprit D'Edward parce qu'il possède des secrets que je ne veux pas que vous appreniez tout de suite… _

_Mimily : Emmet et Rosalie ne sont pas à l'école avec Edward et Alice. Ils ont terminés leurs études deux ans plus tôt et sont maintenant à l'université… je sais que techniquement Jasper était en même année que lui, mais j'ai dû faire une entorse à cette règle pour le bien de l'histoire! _

_Et à tous les autres, encore un gros merci ! _

**CHAPITRE 3-Le rendez-vous, PV de Bella**

Je ne peux dire si le reste de la semaine fut mieux ou pire. Disons qu'elle fut… perturbante ! Tout d'abord, parce que Mike n'avait pas du tout fait une croix sur l'idée de m'arracher un rendez-vous. J'avais l'impression que sa rupture avec Jessica à la fin de l'année dernière, juste avant mon départ pour Jacksonville, n'avait fait qu'augmenter son ardeur : il me suivait partout, tel un petit chien, tentant de remplir le moindre mes désirs avant même que je ne les exprime et acquiesçant à tout ce que je disais.

Son attitude exaspérante n'avait échappé à personne et surtout pas à Jessica, qui avait commencé à me lancer des regards furieux et à parler dans mon dos avec Lauren. Ni non plus à Éric qui se précipitait sur moi dès que Mike s'éloignait de quelques pas. Je ne comprenais pas trop leurs attitudes et après une semaine, j'en avais déjà assez !

Et il y avait bien sûr Edward Cullen, qui, après m'avoir rembarré à la sortie de la cafétéria, m'avait royalement ignoré pendant tout le cours de biologie. Nous avions travaillé côte à côte, sans jamais qu'il me parle, ne me sourit ni même qu'il ne me jette un regard. Et il avait eu la même attitude pendant notre cours d'éducation physique en commun (oui, oui, j'avais cours avec lui en éducation physique : l'horreur ! Et la honte aussi !)

Bien sûr, cela n'aurait pas du m'atteindre ! Après tout, il n'était pas un ami, même pas une connaissance ! Il ne m'avait jamais adressé la parole avant et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il le fasse à nouveau… mais inexplicablement, j'étais sortie de ces cours plus déprimée que je ne l'avais été depuis longtemps.

Mais ce qui m'avait le plus perturbé c'est qu'Alice Cullen m'avait invité ce vendredi à aller au cinéma avec ses amis et elle ! Invitation que je n'avais pu refuser même si je n'avais aucune envie d'y aller ! Mais Alice savait être… très persuasive !

Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas son soudain intérêt pour moi ! Dès lundi après-midi, elle avait commencé à me saluer dans les couloirs lorsqu'elle me croisait. Ce n'était qu'un petit signe de la tête et un sourire, mais c'était déjà beaucoup lorsqu'on savait qu'elle m'ignorait totalement l'année dernière ! Puis, mardi matin, elle m'avait demandé si elle pouvait s'asseoir à côté de moi en cours de math. J'avais été très étonnée, mais j'avais bien sûr accepté d'un simple hochement de tête. Elle ne m'avait pas parlé jusqu'à la fin du cours où elle avait lancé un simple : « À plus Bella ! » qui m'avait beaucoup perturbé.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait avec les Cullen en ce début d'année ?

Puis Alice, qui était aussi dans mon cours d'espagnol, c'était à nouveau assise à mes côtés, sans me demander mon avis cette fois. Elle s'était penchée vers moi vers le milieu du cours et m'avait demandé des explications sur les exercices de révision que le professeur nous avait demandés de faire. Je l'avais aidé, puis lorsque la cloche avait sonné, nous nous étions levé d'un même mouvement et nous avions marché jusqu'à la cafétéria en discutant.

-Veux-tu venir t'asseoir avec moi ? m'avait demandé Alice de sa voix chantante.

J'avais jeté un œil à sa table où Edward était déjà assis, nous fixant d'un regard peu invitant.

-Heu… non merci ! Mes amis m'attendent, avais-je bredouillée, mal à l'aise.

Je m'étais éloignée d'un pas raide et m'était assise à côté d'Angela qui m'avait adressé un sourire. Éric s'était penché par-dessus la table et m'avait demandé, avec des airs de conspirateur :

-Tu parlais avec Alice Cullen ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Cette fille est tellement… étrange ! chuchota Jessica. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu te raconter ?

Je la fixai d'un regard surpris. Alice m'avait paru tout sauf étrange ! Enjouée, enthousiaste, bavarde, oui… mais pas étrange !

-Je… nous parlions du cours d'espagnol. Et je l'ai trouvé plutôt sympathique.

Jessica m'avait jeté un regard noir et Lauren avait renchéri :

-Sympahtique ? Elle n'adresse jamais la parole à personne d'autre qu'à son frère et son ami !

J'avais haussé les épaules, voulant clore le sujet.

-Peut-être a-t-elle décidé de changer ? proposa Angela en me souriant.

Lauren et Jessica s'étaient détournées pour discuter entre elles et le sujet avait été définitivement clos.

Alice me parlait chaque fois que je croisais son chemin, que ce soit dans les couloirs ou pendant nos cours en commun, jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'invite à une sortie au cinéma avec elle et quelques unes de ses amies.

J'avais d'abord refusé poliment, mais Alice avait insisté et sans trop réaliser ce que je faisais, j'avais fini par accepter.

Je regardai l'heure sur mon horloge : déjà 19h ! Il ne me restait plus que quelques minutes pour me préparer. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien mettre ? Je n'avais pas l'habitude de m'encombrer avec ce genre de détails, mais comme Alice était toujours habillée comme une carte de mode, j'en déduisis que ces mystérieuses amies devaient lui ressembler et je ne voulais pas avoir l'air ridicule devant elles.

Je choisis donc ma tenue avec soin avant de dévaler les escaliers à toute vitesse.

-Je sors ! À tantôt Charlie ! lançais-je à mon père qui écoutait un match de baseball au salon.

Il se leva et s'écria :

-Attends Bella ! Où vas-tu ?

-Je t'en ai parlé pendant le souper papa, répondis-je patiemment. Je vais à Port Angeles voir un film avec une nouvelle amie… Alice Cullen ! J'imagine que tu la connais ?

-Cullen ? La fille du docteur Cullen ? Oui, je sais qui c'est. C'est une gentille fille.

-C'est aussi ce que je crois ! Je vais l'attendre dehors, elle devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Je sortis sur mon balcon et attendis, à l'abri de la pluie qui tombait. Je respirai quelques grandes bouffées d'air frais. Plus l'heure du rendez-vous approchait et plus je me sentais mal… j'avais des étourdissements et des nausées. J'étais si nerveuse que cela me rendait malade !

Pourquoi avais-je accepté cette invitation ? Je ne suis pas une fille sociable de nature… et là, je devrais passer la soirée avec des filles curieuses que je ne connaissais pas le moins du monde ! Le trajet jusqu'à Port Angeles allait être long… très long ! Au moins, pendant le film, je n'aurais pas besoin de tenir une discussion ! J'aurais dû insister auprès d'Alice pour prendre ma voiture…

Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard cependant. J'arriverais peut-être à l'attraper avant qu'elle ne parte de chez elle.

Au moment où je sortais mon cellulaire pour l'appeler, une volvo gris argenté se gara devant la maison.

UNE VOLVO GRIS ARGENTÉE ???

Non ! Dites-moi que ce n'était pas ce que je croyais ! Dites-moi qu'Alice avait seulement emprunté la voiture de son frère ! Ce ne pouvait pas être LUI son ami ! Elle me l'aurait dit s'il était invité… non ?

Je m'approchai à pas prudent de la voiture et ouvrit la portière du côté passager pour me retrouver face au visage furieux d'Edward Cullen.

-Salut Bella ! me lança la voix claire d'Alice du siège arrière.

-heu… Salut !

Je restai plantée devant la voiture, telle une idiote.

-Assis-toi ! gronda Edward, visiblement mécontent. Plus vite on part, plus vite on sera arrivé là-bas !

Je m'exécutai pendant qu'Alice envoyait une grande claque derrière la tête de son frère.

-Aie !

-Tu l'as cherché ! Ne sois donc pas si grognon : tu vas faire peur à Bella ! Elle ne voudra plus jamais sortir avec nous !

Edward grommela quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Alice pouffa.

-Ne fais pas attention à lui ! me dit-elle en souriant. Il est souvent comme cela !

Je tournai discrètement le regard vers Edward pour l'observer à la dérobée. Il semblait vraiment renfrogné : ses deux mains serraient le volant, son visage était fermé et sa bouche s'étirait en un pli furieux.

-Je ne savais pas non plus que tu serais là ! lui dis-je finalement, croyant comprendre d'où venait sa colère. Alors si tu n'as pas envie de me voir, laisse-moi ici. Je ne suis pas loin de chez moi, j'y retournerai à pied !

-Quoi ? s'exclama Alice dans mon dos. Pas question Bella ! Je t'ai invité, tu vas venir avec nous…

Elle continua son babillage, mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Mon attention était entièrement focusée sur Edward. Celui-ci me jeta un coup d'œil et il semblait sincèrement surpris.

-Ce n'est pas cela Bella, répliqua-t-il d'une voix basse qui me donna quelques frissons. Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi. Je… tu ne le sais sûrement pas encore, mais Alice peut être vraiment agaçante quand elle s'y met !

-Je suis la seule capable de le mettre dans cet état ! lança Alice, qui semblait en être fière.

-Emmet et Rosalie s'y prennent plutôt bien pour me mettre hors de moi, répliqua Edward en riant.

Ils durent remarquer mon air interrogateur parce qu'Edward précisa :

-Emmet est mon frère et sa petite amie Rosalie… heureusement, ils sont tous deux partis étudier en Californie. Mais ils reviennent à la maison presque chaque fin de semaine !

Il était facile de voir dans les traits magnifiques d'Edward qui les adorait ! J'ouvris la bouche pour poser une question sur sa famille, mais Alice me coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

-Mais assez parlé de notre inintéressante famille ! Parle-nous un peu de toi Bella ! Pourquoi as-tu déménagé à Forks ? Est-ce que Phoénix te manque ? Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire de ton temps libre ? Et la question la plus importante : aimes-tu faire les boutiques ?

Je retins mon souffle, effrayée par son flot de questions. S'il y a une chose que je déteste par-dessus tout, c'est être le centre de l'attention !

Edward éclata de rire.

-Et tu disais que j'allais lui faire peur ? Tu t'es entendu ? Je suis surpris qu'elle n'est pas ouverte la portière pour se jeter sur la route !

Alice fit une moue contrariée.

-Je voulais seulement en apprendre plus sur elle…

-Ce n'est pas grave Alice, dis-je avec un sourire contrit. C'est seulement que… et bien, la première chose à savoir sur moi, c'est que je n'aime pas vraiment parler de moi !

-Oh ! Très bien ! Alors réponds seulement à ma dernière question, puisque c'est la plus importante !

-Heu… quelle était cette question déjà ?

-Aimes-tu faire les boutiques ? s'écria-t-elle avec un enthousiasme débordant.

-Et bien, je ne suis pas contre faire un peu de shopping quelques fois, répondis-je avec prudence, un peu effrayée par la lueur d'envie dans son regard.

-Avec Alice, les mots shopping, un peu et quelques fois ne peuvent être mis dans la même phrase ! se moqua Edward en me sortant un de ses sourires craquants qui me faisait perdre tous mes moyens.

À ma grande surprise, Edward arrêta la voiture devant le petit cinéma de Port Angeles. Nous étions déjà arrivés.

-Dépêchez-vous ! s'écria Alice en ouvrant la portière avec entrain. Jasper doit nous attendre !

Elle sortit de la voiture. J'allais l'imiter lorsqu'une main douce se posa sur mon bras. Je me tournai vers Edward, surprise, et fixai sans les voir nos deux peaux qui se touchaient.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je te promets de me montrer polis et courtois… au moins pour le reste de la soirée !

-Heu… très bien ! bafouillai-je ne sachant quoi dire d'autres.

Edward suivit la direction de mon regard, fixant lui aussi son attention sur nos bras. Il me lâchan aussitôt, comme brûlé vif.

-Désolé, murmura-t-il avant de sortis précipitamment de la voiture.

Je me secouai pour reprendre mes esprits et mis une main sur la pognée de la portière lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit devant moi. Edward se tenait là, me souriant. Il me fit une révérence en s'exclamant :

-Si madame veut bien sortir, nous sommes arrivés à destination !

Je sortis de la voiture en pouffant de rire.

-N'en fais pas trop quand même ! lui lançais-je, amusée.

Et pendant que nous marchions côte à côte dans un silence à l'aise vers Alice et Jasper, je me dis que cette soirée ne serait somme toute pas le fiasco que j'attendais !

_**La suite du rendez-vous du PV d'Edward dans quelques jours… à la prochaine ! **_


	4. Chapter 4Le rendezvous PV d

_Et oui : je suis déjà là avec la suite ! Mais seulement parce que j'ai écrit le premier rendez-vous de Bella et Edward d'un coup ! Ne vous habituez pas à avoir des chapitres aussi rapidement, parce que je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à toujours écrire aussi rapidement ! lol ! Merci encore une fois à tous ceux qui me laissent un petit mot, cela fait toujours plaisir et ça donne la motivation nécessaire pour continuer ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez… _

**CHAPITRE 4-Le rendez-vous, PV d'EDWARD **

Elle croyait que j'étais furieux parce que je ne voulais pas la voir !!! Si seulement elle savait…

Si elle savait que je suis furieux contre-même parce que j'ai TROP envie de la voir. Et aussi contre ma chiante de demi-sœur qui a arrangé peu subtilement ce rendez-vous.

Elle m'a bien eu celle-là ! Elle savait pertinemment qu'en me disant qu'elle allait au cinéma avec Jasper, je m'inviterais… J'aurais dû m'en douter aussi. Elle n'avait pas assez protesté lorsque je lui avais dit que je les accompagnerais. Alice est presque diabolique quand elle veut !

Je sais qu'elle a voulu bien faire, qu'elle a voulu me donner un coup de main, mais elle ne comprend pas. Il y a tant de choses qui lui échappent ! Elle ne sait pas, par exemple, que je ne peux PAS sortir avec Bella… En fait, je ne peux pas avoir de petites amies de façon générale.

Je ne pourrais pas, en toute conscience, plonger une autre personne dans la… merde dans laquelle je me suis enfoncé ces derniers mois. Et puis, cela leurs donnerait un moyen de pression sur moi… un de plus. Non ! C'était impensable ! Je me l'étais interdit !

Cette règle avait été plutôt simple à suivre puisqu'aucune fille vivant à Forks ne m'intéressait de près ou de loin… jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. Jusqu'à ce que je discute avec Isabella Swan. Et depuis, je n'arrivais plus à me la sortir de la tête.

Mais c'était idiot ! Je connaissais à peine cette fille ! Je ne savais rien d'elle ! Alors il m'avait été facile de rester loin d'elle… enfin… presque facile !

C'était ce que j'avais décidé : garder mes distances avec Bella, faire comme si elle n'existait pas. Même lorsqu'elle s'était assise à côté de moi pendant notre deuxième cours de bio de la semaine et que je pouvais sentir l'odeur de fraise obsédante que dégageait ses cheveux.

Même lorsque je l'avais vu en éducation physique, son short dévoilant ses magnifiques jambes blanches, et qu'elle s'était fait engueulé par le professeur pour lui avoir envoyé un ballon direct au visage. J'avais eu envie de lui faire un petit sourire encourageant devant son air embarrassé et la rougeur de ses joues qui ne la rendait que plus adorable… mais j'avais réussi à me retenir juste à temps. L'ignorer. C'était le mot d'ordre.

Mais Alice venait de tout gâcher. Elle venait de réduire mes efforts à néant.

Bella marchant devant moi, je pris une grande inspiration. Je lui avais promis d'être poli et courtois pour le reste de la soirée. Rien de plus. Elle ne devait en aucun cas réaliser que je m'intéressais à elle !

Quoique… ce n'était pas comme si ELLE pouvait s'intéresser à moi. Bon, j'avais bien remarqué que mes sourires la désarçonnaient, mais il n'y avait rien de plus. De toute façon, elle avait déjà un petit ami. Cet idiot, crétin, sans cervelle de Mike Newton. J'ignorais comment elle faisait pour le supporter…

Hum… cela me faisait penser…

Je me penchai vers Bella, toujours en avant de moi dans la file d'attente, et déposant presque mon menton sur son épaule, je lui demandai :

-Dis-moi Bella, ton petit ami ne sera pas furieux de savoir que tu sors avec moi ce soir ?

Elle se retourna vers moi, les joues rouges et rétorqua :

-Si j'avais un petit ami, j'imagine qu'il serait plus que furieux !

Alice, à mes côtés, ne put retenir un petit rire.

-Franchement Ed ! Quelle façon peu subtile de demander à Bella si elle a un petit ami ! lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je me renfrognai aussitôt pendant que Bella devenait plus rouge que jamais. Elle se détourna de moi rapidement.

-Ce n'est pas du tout cela ! protestai-je avec véhémence. Je sais que Bella a un petit ami… c'est juste que je me demandais comment Mike réagirait lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'elle était sortie avec nous !

-Mike ? s'étouffa Bella. Tu parles de Mike Newton, là ?

À mon grand étonnement, tout son corps se raidit et elle sera les poings avec force. Elle alla même jusqu'à taper du pied sur le plancher, ce qui nous fit échanger un regard amusé.

-Je ne veux plus que PERSONNE ne mentionne ce nom de la soirée… est-ce que c'est clair ?

-Bien sûr Bella ! répondit Alice de sa voix chantante.

-Aucun problème pour moi. Je ne sais même pas de qui il s'agit, répondit Jasper en riant.

Je restai silencieux, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Bella se tourna vers moi.

-Edward ?

Dans sa bouche, mon prénom avait une consonance particulièrement mélodieuse. J'aurais aimé qu'elle le répète encore et encore…

-Edward ? répéta-t-elle, visiblement agacée.

-Pourquoi ? Une dispute d'amoureux ?

Elle poussa un énorme soupir.

-Si au moins c'était cela ! Mike n'est PAS mon petit ami… même s'il a quelques fois l'air de le croire !

Je sentis un incroyable soulagement m'envahir : elle ne sortait pas avec lui ! Elle n'avait pas de petit ami… j'en étais si heureux que je m'en sentis tout à coup coupable !

Politesse et courtoisie Edward, rien de plus !

Alice dut s'apercevoir que je souriais un peu trop car elle prit un petit air triomphant. Je lui répondis par une grimace qu'elle me retourna. Mais Jasper revint bientôt vers elle avec les billets pour le film et ils s'éloignèrent en riant. C'était le tour de Bella, mais je passai devant elle.

-Hey ! s'écria-t-elle.

Je ne tins pas compte de son intervention et achetai deux billets pour Le copain de l'ami de mon ami ou un truc du genre, le film qu'Alice avait choisi pour nous. Je revins vers Bella qui semblait contrariée.

-J'aurais pu payer pour moi tu sais ! lança-t-elle.

-Je sais. Mais n'est-il pas habituelle dans lors d'un rendez-vous que le garçon paie pour la fille ? demandai-je en souriant.

Je lui tendis son billet dont elle s'empara, hébétée, et j'en profitai pour effleure sa main. Sa peau était si douce…

Elle leva la tête vers moi et plongea son regard dans le mien. Je restai subjugué un instant par l'intensité de ses yeux, puis je détournai la tête prestement. Bella ausssi reprit ses esprits, puis qu'elle me lança :

-Dans quel siècle vis-tu Edward ? De nos jours, les femmes indépendantes paie pour elle ! Et puis… je ne savais même pas que c'était un rendez-vous !

J'éclatai de rire.

-C'est ce qu'Alice voudrait, du moins !

-Quoi ? Pourquoi Alice voudrait-elle que nous…

Elle se tut lorsque ma sœur apparut soudain à nos côtés.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Le film va commencer et vous n'avez même pas acheté de popcorn! Allez ! Dépêchez-vous !

Nous la suivîmes jusqu'au comptoir de friandises où Bella insista pour payer mes achats. Puis nous avons marché en silence jusqu'à la petite salle de cinéma. Peu subtilement, Alice s'est placée entre moi et Jasper. Était-ce pour que je me retrouve à côté de Bella ou pour qu'elle-même soit à côté de mon meilleur ami ? Je l'ignorai, mais le résultat fut le même : je dus « endurer » si on peut le dire ainsi, l'odeur de Bella, le frôlement de se peau contre la mienne lorsqu'elle changeait de position, son souffle chaud lorsqu'elle soupirait…

Elle semblait s'ennuyer autant que moi à regarder cette médiocrité qui ne méritait même pas d'être appelé un film ! Je me penchai, la tête entre les jambes, et j'étouffai difficilement un rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? me demanda Bella dans un murmure.

Je me laissai tomber sur mon siège, le visage caché par mes mains.

-Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu un film aussi nul ! lançai-je, provoquant quelques regards furieux autour de moi.

Bella pouffa.

-Je dois t'avouer que je suis d'accord avec toi…

Je lui jetai un regard. Un désir fou venait de s'emparer de moi… et si…

Non ! Ce ne serait pas raisonnable !

Et puis… pourquoi pas ? C'était seulement pour une soirée et après je retrouverai mon attitude froide. Juste pour savoir si cette fille était aussi passionnante que je le croyais !

Je me penchai vers elle et lui murmurai à l'oreille :

-Et si on prenait la fuite ?

-Quoi ?

-Viens, on fiche le camp d'ici ! précisai-je en lui tendant la main.

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de s'en emparer. En riant, je l'attirai avec moi vers l'allée et nous prîmes la fuite jusqu'à l'extérieur de la bâtisse où nous nous sommes écroulés sur le mur en riant comme des fous.

-Tu crois que… tu crois que ta sœur va me le pardonner ? me demanda Bella, en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

-Tu veux rire ? Elle doit jubiler présentement !

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle…

Elle se tut. De toute évidence, elle avait fait le lien avec ce que je lui avais dit plus tôt et commençait à comprendre.

-Tu crois qu'Alice a tout organisé pour que nous soyons ensemble tous les deux ce soir ? Pendant qu'elle est avec son petit ami ?

Bella était si naïve… Je secouai la tête en riant.

-Jasper n'est pas son petit ami !

Pas qu'elle ne le voudrait pas, ajoutai-je pour moi-même.

-Mais oui, je suis persuadé qu'elle avait tout prévu à l'avance !

-Mais pourquoi ?

Je détournai le regard, mal à l'aise et passai une main dans mes cheveux déjà ébouriffés.

-Et bien… il semble qu'elle t'ait pris en affection ! Et moi, elle me répète depuis des années que je devrais me trouver une petite amie ! Il semble bien qu'elle ait décidé de jouer à l'entremetteuse avec nous.

-C'est ridicule ! Comme si nous pourrions sortir ensemble tous les deux !

Sa phrase fut comme un poignard en plein cœur pour moi, mais lorsque je me tournai vers elle, elle avait une lueur d'inquiétude et aussi d'espoir qui me donna quelques bouffés de chaleur. Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle venait de dire… c'était seulement un moyen de vérifier ce que j'en pensais !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sortir mon plus beau sourire. Garder mes distances serait beaucoup plus difficile que je ne le pensais… surtout si elle était elle aussi intéressée !

Sans répondre à sa question, je lui demandai :

-Tu as faim ? Tu veux aller manger quelque chose ?

-Quoi ? Tu as encore faim ? s'écria-t-elle en riant. Même après tout le popcorn que tu as ingurgité ?

- À vrai dire… non ! Mais j'ai envie d'aller quelque part où nous pourrons discuter un peu tous les deux. Les réponses aux questions qu'Alice t'a posées tout à l'heure m'intéresse moi aussi… hormis celle sur le lèche-vitrine bien sûr !

-On pourrait seulement… prendre un café ? proposa-t-elle en rougissant.

-Bonne…

Je fus interrompu par la sonnerie de mon cellulaire. Je le sortis de ma poche et répondis, sachant déjà de qui il s'agissait.

-Salut Jasper !

-Hey vieux ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

-Rien du tout. J'allais faire une indigestion de film à l'eau de rose alors je suis parti…

-Alice est persuadée qu'elle a réussi !

-Ah !

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil.

-Alors ? Est-ce qu'elle a raison ? s'exclama Jasper, curieux.

-Tu sais bien que non Jas, soupirai-je. Je m'en tiens à ce que nous avions décidé.

-Ah ! D'accord !

Et je sentis la déception dans sa voix.

-Nous allons au café italien. Allez-vous venir nous rejoindre après le film ?

-Heu… Alice m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle préférerait que nous vous laissions seuls ! Je me suis proposé pour la ramener.

Je pris une grande inspiration pour garder mon calme et je dis, la voix tout de même déformé par la colère :

-Jasper ! Je ne veux pas que…

-STOP ! s'écria mon ami. Je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire ! Tu as été assez claire là-dessus; pas besoin de te répéter.

-J'espère bien. Alice est une fille bien Jas !

-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? s'emporta mon ami.

Il poussa un soupir.

-Bon, on se voit demain ?

-Oui c'est cela ! À demain !

Je raccrochai et me tournai vers Bella qui attendait, visiblement rongée par la curiosité.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit : ma demi est ravie !

-Vraiment ?

-Elle est persuadée que nous allons sortir ensemble avant la fin de la soirée !

Bella rit, mais elle semblait mal à l'aise. Je lui souris.

-Alors, on y va ? Le café est à quelques coins de rue !

Elle répondit à mon sourire avant de m'emboiter le pas. Et là, sans vraiment en avoir conscience, sans avoir réfléchi à la portée de mon geste, je pris sa main dans la mienne, la gardant prisonnière de mes doigts.

Ce simple geste me donna quelques frissons et je dus retenir un soupir. Oui, garder mes distances avec Bella serait beaucoup plus compliqué que je ne l'avais d'abord envisagé !


	5. Chapter 5Tête à tête PV Bella

_Bonjour à tous ! Et oui : encore un chapitre ! Je n'aurai pas le temps de le poster demain alors je le mets ce soir ! J'en profite pour poster souvent pendant que j'ai l'inspiration ! et je dois dire que votre enthousiasme pour le dernier chapitre m'a donné la motivation pour m'y remettre immédiatement ! Merci à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews, j'en suis vraiment ravie ! J'espère que vous aimerez autant ce chapitre ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! _

_Et pour répondre à quelques questions de plusieurs lecteurs : je ne peux quand même pas vous dire quel est le secret d'Edward ni pourquoi il se sent menacé! Vous comprendrez tout en temps et lieu ! Mais tout est relié : c'est à cause de son secret qu'Edward ne veut pas de petite amie et c'est aussi pour cela qu'il ne veut pas que Jasper sorte avec Alice. Donc oui, Jasper et lui partagent le même secret ! C'est tout ce que je peux dire pour l'instant ! _

**CHAPITRE 5-Tête à tête PV Bella**

Comment un être humain pouvait-il être aussi beau ? C'était inconcevable ! Injuste surtout pour tous les autres pauvres garçons qui essayaient de faire le poids à côté d'Edward, mais qui n'avait aucune chance d'y arriver !

Il était presque… parfait ! Tellement que j'aurais pu rester ainsi des heures à détailler son visage sans jamais m'en lasser. Et je n'osais même pas imaginer ce à quoi devait ressembler son corps !

En rougissant, je détournai mon regard du sien et feignis de me concentrer sur ma part de gâteau.

Edward, dont le visage n'était déjà qu'à quelques centimètres du mien, se rapprocha encore d'avantage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda-t-il à voix basse.

-Rien… rien du tout !

Il étouffa un rire, puis porta la main à mon visage et effleura ma joue de ses doigts longs et fins.

-Bella… tu ne peux pas mentir ! Ton teint parle pour toi !

Il me fixait avec tant d'intensité qu'il me donnait l'impression de pouvoir lire dans mon esprit. Une chance pour moi que c'était impossible… je serais morte de honte s'il avait su que je fantasmais sur lui quelques secondes plus tôt !

Voulant me redonner constance, j'attrapai ma tasse de capuccino désormais froide. Ou plutôt, je tentai d'attraper ma tasse serait plus juste. Car mon attention étant entièrement concentrée sur Edward, mes doigts glissèrent et la tasse retomba avec fracas sur la table, éclaboussant la chemise de mon compagnon.

-Oh non ! Je suis désolée…

-Pas grave, répondit calmement Edward en détachant les boutons de sa chemise.

Ce qui ne m'aida pas à retrouver mon calme !

-J'en ai des tonnes comme cela à la maison.

Il enleva définitivement le vêtement, laissant apparaître un t-shirt noir qui moulait son torse et laissait voir ses bras bien développés. Je détournai le regard, le visage en feu.

Edward sembla se méprendre sur mon malaise, car il me lança d'une voix douce, en prenant ma main dans la sienne :

-Hey ! Ne t'en fais pas avec cela, ce n'est rien ! Alice se fera un plaisir de courir m'en acheter une autre identique. Et puis… j'imagine que c'est un risque à prendre lorsqu'on passe la soirée avec toi !

Outrée, je détachai ma main de la sienne à contre-cœur et fit mine de bouder.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Oh Bella ! Tu es la fille la plus maladroite qui m'ait été donné de rencontrer ! rit-il.

-Pas du tout ! Je suis seulement… malchanceuse, marmonnai-je, peu convaincue moi-même.

Edward éclata de rire.

-Tu es de mauvaise foi. Mais personnellement, je trouve ta maladresse adorable !

Adorable ? Est-ce qu'il venait de dire adorable en parlant de moi ? Mon cœur s'accéléra dangereusement.

-Moi j'aurais plutôt dit sexy, dis-je d'un ton que je voulais désinvolte, mais si tu préfères adorable…

Mon compagnon parfait se pencha vers moi jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux frôlent délicieusement mon front et, son regard planté dans le mien, il murmura :

-Je n'ai jamais dit que tu n'étais pas sexy !

Cette fois, mon cœur s'arrêta une seconde avant de repartir à un rythme effréné. Edward s'éloigna de moi et se laissa tomber contre sa chaise, les bras derrière la tête.

-Mais tu essaies, avec succès je dois te l'accorder, de faire diversion.

Cela me prit quelques secondes avant de reprendre totalement mes esprits.

-Faire diversion de quoi ? demandai-je finalement, perdue.

-Tu allais me dire pourquoi tu étais mal à l'aise tout à l'heure…

-Oh ça ! Je… je ne m'en souviens plus ! mentis-je.

Très mal car je sentis mes joues s'empourprer à nouveau.

-Tu ne veux rien me dire ? Très bien ! Je vais essayer de deviner, dit Edward, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

Il fit semblant de réfléchir.

-Hum… est-ce que tu pensais à quelque chose me concernant ?

La rougeur de mon visage lui donna la réponse.

-Alors tu pensais à moi… et c'est quelque chose de suffisamment embarrassant pour que tu n'aies pas envie de me le dévoiler !

Son expression devint plus malicieuse… plus sexy aussi…

-Est-ce que mademoiselle Swann aurait des pensées peu dignes d'une jeune fille sage ? susura-t-il à mon oreille.

Je fermai les yeux, profitant de cette proximité. Je n'aurais eu qu'à me tourner pour pouvoir goûter à ses lèvres… cette idée me parut soudain plus qu'alléchante !

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais une fille sage !

Alors que je me tournai vers lui pour l'embrasser, Edward se recula d'un bond, renversant ma tasse et la sienne dont le contenu se déversa sur ses pantalons. Il se remit debout d'un mouvement souple en jurant entre ses dents. Sans me jeter un coup d'œil, il dit :

-Je vais aux toilettes nettoyer tout cela. Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Et il s'éloigna à pas précipités.

Je laissai tomber ma tête sur la table, découragée. Et bien, pour une première tentative, c'était complètement ratée ! De toute évidence, Edward n'avait AUCUNE envie de m'embrasser… mais pourquoi alors flirtait-il aussi ouvertement avec moi ? À moins que je ne me faisais des idées ! Oui ! Ce devait être cela… mais il m'avait tout de même dit que j'étais adorable et sexy, non ? Et puis, ses mains emprisonnaient souvent les miennes, ses doigts frôlaient ma joue, ses yeux cherchaient les miens… pouvais-je m'imaginer tout cela ?

Je poussai un soupir, tentant de comprendre pourquoi un garçon tel qu'Edward n'avait pas déjà une petite amie… je repensai à tout ce qu'il m'avait dit au cours de notre tête-à-tête.

Bien sûr, c'était d'avantage moi qui avais parlé. Je lui avais raconté de long en large la raison de ma venue à Forks, ma vie d'avant à Phoenix et ma nouvelle vie dans cette petite ville. Ma vie était tellement ennuyante que je me demandais comment il avait fait pour m'écouter jusqu'à la fin, mais à ma grande surprise, cela avait paru réellement l'intéresser !

Puis était venu son tour. J'avais pu lui poser toutes les questions que je voulais et j'avais appris un tas de choses plus surprenantes les unes que les autres. Tout d'abord, Edward n'était pas le véritable frère d'Alice. Son père, Carlisle, avait épousé la mère d'Alice lorsque cette dernière avait 2 ans et il l'avait légalement adopté quelques années plus tard. Edward avait un frère plus âgé, Emmet, qui sortait avec Rosalie Hale depuis la journée de l'arrivée de la famille Cullen à Forks. Cela avait été un véritable coup de foudre entre eux et Rosalie était désormais un membre à part entière de la famille d'Edward !

Avant leur emménagement à Forks 4 ans auparavant, la famille Cullen habitait en Alaska ! J'avais posé quelques questions à Edward sur sa vie là-bas, mais il avait été plutôt réticent à m'en parler. Il avait beaucoup d'amis, faisait partie de l'équipe de football et de basketball de l'école ainsi que du conseil étudiant. J'avais été vraiment surprise de découvrir à quel point sa vie là-bas avait été différente de celle qu'il menait ici !

Peut-être avait-il abandonné une petite amie là-bas ? Oui, et 4 ans plus tard il en serait toujours amoureux ? Hum… possible ! Même si à son départ il n'avait que 14 ans… c'était possible !

Et s'il ne s'intéressait tout simplement pas à toi ? me murmura une petite voix intérieure.

-Ni à moi ni à aucune autre fille de Forks ! répliquai-je à voix basse pour moi-même.

-Bella ? demanda la voix moqueuse d'Edward devant moi. Tu te parles toute seule maintenant ?

-Hein ? Non, non ! répondis-je, honteuse. Je… j'étais perdue dans mes pensées !

Je le regardai attentivement et vit une tâche plus sombre s'étaler sur ses pantalons, là où le café avait renversé et je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire.

-Je croyais que c'était moi qui était maladroite ici ? lançais-je en souriant.

Edward sembla soudain mal à l'aise : ses joues rougirent légèrement (tiens, ça lui arrivait à lui aussi) et il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il répondit en évitant mon regard :

-Oui… je… j'ai sursauté et… tu es prête à y aller ?

Je sentis une immense déception m'envahir.

-Oh ! Déjà ?

Edward eut un petit sourire.

-Il est presque 23 heures. Le restaurant ferme dans quelques minutes.

-C'est vrai ? m'étonnai-je.

Je n'avais pas vu le temps passé !

-Oui… le temps passe à une vitesse folle avec toi ! dit Edward, lisant dans mes pensées.

Je me levai, souriante. Nous marchâmes vers la sortie, côte à côte, nous lançant des regards en biais de temps à autre. Edward me tint la porte pour sortir, puis il revint à mes côtés et m'attrapa la main. Nous avons marché jusqu'à la voiture, silencieux. Je voulais profiter au maximum de temps que je passais à ses côtés avant que la soirée ne se termine. Je voulais me rassasier de lui parce que je ne savais pas quand j'allais le revoir ! Et même si j'allais le revoir…

Je le sentis soudain se raidir à mes côtés. Il s'arrêta une seconde, le regard fixé au loin, puis lâcha ma main et reprit son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Je suivis la direction de son regard, mais je ne vis qu'un couple enlacé. La femme avait d'ailleurs une chevelure rousse comme le feu qu'il était difficile de ne pas remarquer !

Qu'est-ce qui avait mis Edward dans cet état ?

Je le rattrapai avec difficultés et lui demandai :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Edward ?

-Rien du tout, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Il marchait de plus en plus vite, tellement que je peinais à rester à sa hauteur. Il n'avait donc aucune pitié pour les personnes qui avaient de plus petites jambes que lui ?

Il s'arrêta devant sa volvo, m'ouvrit d'un geste sec la portière avant de traverser de l'autre côté et de se glisser dans la voiture. Je l'y rejoignis, silencieuse. Je ne comprenais plus ce qui se passait ! Qu'avais-je fais pour qu'il change d'attitude du tout au tout en quelques secondes ?

Edward démarra en trombe, comme s'il tentait de fuir quelque chose. Durant tout le trajet, je l'observais à la dérobée. Renfrogné et silencieux, il gardait exactement la même posture que quelques heures plus tôt, lorsque j'étais embarqué dans sa voiture… il était contrarié… mais par quoi ?

-Alors c'est terminé ? lui demandai-je finalement quand il se gara devant chez moi. Notre trêve est déjà finie ?

Edward se tourna vers moi, une expression surprise sur son vissage.

-Notre trêve ?

-Tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu te montrerais poli et courtois… au moins pour la soirée. Alors j'imagine que c'est terminé maintenant. Lundi, au lycée, tu vas faire comme si cette soirée n'avait jamais eu lieu; comme si on ne se connaissait pas… j'ai raison ?

Il resta silencieux un très long moment, son attention fixé droit devant lui. Lorsqu'il parla enfin, ce fut d'une voix si basse que je dus tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

-Ne t'en vexe pas Bella… ce n'est pas toi. C'est juste que… il vaut mieux pour nous deux que je reste loin de toi.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? m'exclamai-je, furieuse.

-Qu'il vaut mieux que nous ne soyons pas amis…

Il se pencha par-dessus moi et m'ouvrit la portière, façon peu galante de me dire de faire de l'air!

-Parle-en à ton père : il pourra peut-être t'éclairer !

Je sortis et marchai d'un pas rageur jusqu'à la maison. J'entrai en claquant la porte, ne prenant même pas la peine de me recomposer un visage pour Charlie.

-Bella ? m'arrêta mon père du salon.

De toute évidence, il m'avait attendu. Je m'essuyai rapidement les yeux, mais il était trop tard : mon père avait vu mon désarroi sur mon visage.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé chérie ?

-Ce n'est rien papa… un petit malentendu. Un truc de filles !

Mon père se racla la gorge. Je sentais qu'il avait autre chose à me dire, mais je n'avais qu'une envie : m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

-Bonne nuit papa ! dis-je avant de monter les escaliers.

-Bella ! Attends ! s'écria mon père. Je croyais que tu devais sortir avec Alice, pas avec le fils Cullen…

Il avait dit ces derniers mots avec un mépris qui me surpris. Qu'avait-il contre Edward ?

-Je… je suis sortie avec Alice. Son frère nous accompagnait !

Ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge… j'entendis le soupir de soulagement de mon père, mais je n'y fis pas vraiment attention. Je marchai jusqu'à ma chambre où je me laissai tomber sur mon lit.

Il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire : oublier pour de bon Edward Cullen.


	6. Chapter 6Une journée comme les autres

_Et voilà la suite ! Elle ne fait pas avancer les choses entre nos deux héros, puisque Bella n'est pas du tout présente, mais vous comprendrez un peu mieux le secret d'Edward et Jasper même s'il n'est pas dit clairement… Quoi ? Il faut bien laisser un peu de suspens !!! LOL ! C'est aussi l'apparition de la famille Cullen… je vous avertis : Rosalie est encore peu présente parce que j'ai pour l'instant du mal à cerner son personnage… mis à part être belle, vaniteuse et garce de service… et bien sûr qu'elle déteste Bella ! Je sais qu'elle est plus que cela et je veux vraiment trouver le rôle à lui donner avant de l'impliquer plus dans l'histoire ! Toutes vos suggestions sont les bienvenues et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! _

_Ah oui ! Et merci pour vos reviews, elles m'enchantent toujours autant ! _

_Pour bigmonster 4 : as-tu réussi à publier finalement ??? _

**CHAPITRE 6-Une journée comme les autres PV d'Edward**

Il était là, je le savais. Immobile de l'autre côté de la porte, il voulait me surprendre. Il croyait me trouver plongé dans le sommeil, mais j'étais réveillé et alerte. Et je ne le laisserai pas gagner… cette fois, c'est moi qui aurais le dessus !

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et, aussi silencieux qu'un chat malgré sa carrure imposante, il entra à pas de loups.

Les yeux fermés, je respirai calmement. Il devait absolument croire que je dormais, sinon je n'avais aucune chance de l'emporter sur lui. Il était beaucoup plus fort que moi… mais j'avais la rapidité et l'agilité de mon côté ! Si j'ajoutais à cela l'effet de surprise, j'étais certain de l'emporter !

Il était presque au-dessus de moi… plus que quelques secondes à attendre avant de l'attaquer… 1, 2, 3… maintenant !

Sur un cri bestial, je me levai d'un bond et sautai sur le dos d'Emmet qui s'apprêtait à me réveiller en sursaut.

Comme je l'avais espéré, il resta saisi un instant, le temps pour moi de le faire tomber sur le plancher. Mais mon frère ne me laisserait pas gagner aussi facilement : il me poussa de toutes ses forces, m'envoyant frapper sur le mur. Je me relevai en même temps que lui et nous nous affrontâmes du regard quelques instants.

Nous évaluons chacun nos chances de gagner ce combat lorsque ma mère cria de la cuisine :

-Ça suffit les garçons ! Ne mettez pas la chambre d'Edward en morceaux !

Nous avons éclaté de rire avant de nous faire une légère accolade.

-Content de te revoir petit frère ! lança Emmet en m'empoignant la tête entre ses bras.

Il me frotta les cheveux avec son poing, comme si j'étais un gamin. Je réussi finalement à me dégager et le repoussai en riant.

-Ce que tu peux être pénible parfois Em ! Je suis bien content que tu ne n'habites plus à la maison !

-Oh ! Arrête ! Je sais que tu t'ennuis de moi ! répliqua mon frère en poussant à son tour.

Je jetai un coup d'œil sur l'horloge de ma chambre.

-8h moins le quart ? Et tu croyais vraiment me surprendre à cette heure ? Je suis debout depuis longtemps déjà !

Depuis notre tendre enfance, Emmet et moi nous nous livrions une féroce compétition : c'était à celui qui se lèverait le plus tôt et qui réussirait à surprendre l'autre pendant son sommeil. Le jeu avait duré pendant des années, au grand damne d'Esmé, notre mère. Il avait brutalement cessé 2 ans auparavant, un matin où j'étais entré dans la chambre d'Emmet à l'aube et que j'avais surpris Rosalie en petite tenue… elle m'avait tellement hurlé dessus que je n'avais plus osé y retourner depuis !

-Moi aussi mon vieux, mais Rosalie m'a retenu au lit… si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! répondit Emmet avec des yeux obsédés.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Mon frère ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler de sexe à tout bout de champ. C'était exaspérant ! Surtout après les rêves qui m'avaient hanté toute la nuit et qui ne concernait qu'une personne… Bella.

-Garde les détails pour toi, grognai-je.

-Il est temps que tu te trouves une fille Ed ! Ça commence à sentir la frustration sexuelle par ici !

Je me renfrognai. Était-ce si évident que cela ?

-Dégage Emmet ! Je voudrais me préparer, lançais-je avec une soudaine envie qu'il disparaisse de ma vue.

C'était une grave erreur ! Une lueur malicieuse s'allume dans le regard de mon frère. Il comprit immédiatement qu'il tenait là un sujet sur lequel me titiller encore et encore… et quand Emmet si mettait, il pouvait se montrer encore plus pénible qu'Alice ! Bon, peut-être pas à ce point quand même…

-Oh oh ! On dirait que j'ai mis le doigt sur un point sensible ! rigola Emmet. Est-ce que tu te serais trouvé une fille par hasard ? Non ! Impossible ! Alice ou Esmé se seraient empressées de m'en parler !

-Dehors ! criai-je avant de le pousser hors de ma chambre.

Je lui fermai la porte au nez.

-Allez, dis-moi juste son nom frérot ! dit-il depuis l'autre côté de la cloison.

Je l'ignorai et allai m'enfermer dans ma salle de bain pour prendre une très longue douche. L'intermède avec Emmet m'avait fait du bien, mais ce n'était que cela : un petit moment de pause bienvenue avant que ma pénible journée ne commence véritablement.

J'allais devoir descendre à la cuisine, manger avec toute ma famille. Je savais déjà que les regardes d'Esmé et de Carlisle seraient fixé sur moi, aimants, mais inquiets… et c'est ce qui était le plus dur à supporter ! Mes parents étaient des gens très biens, parfois trop même. Carlisle était habité par une compassion et une écoute des autres comme on retrouvait peu de nos jours. Esmé, elle, était une vraie maman poule. Elle nous aimait, nous dorlotait, nous protégeait, sans rien nous demander en retour. Elle nous aimait tous sans condition.

Et cela m'était presque insupportable de les décevoir, jour après jour. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes. Parce qu'ils savaient que je leur cachais une grande partie de ma vie. Parce qu'ils savaient que cette partie de ma vie nous mettaient tous en danger.

Comme les parents confiants et compréhensifs qu'ils étaient, ils me laissaient du temps… le temps de venir vers eux par moi-même. Ils avaient bien sûr quelques fois tenté avec douceur de me faire parler, mais sans succès. Je n'avais aucune intention de me confier à eux. Ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs ! Si mes parents avaient devinés que j'étais enfoncé dans les problèmes, ils ignoraient jusqu`à point… leur en parler n'aurait de toute façon rien donné ! Qu'auraient-ils pu bien y faire ? Ils auraient voulu alerter le chef Swann sûrement… mais même lui n'aurait rien pu faire sans aucune preuve. Et puis, j'étais impliqué moi aussi et je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver en prison !

Je m'examinai attentivement dans le miroir. Il était temps de remettre mon masque. Le masque d'Edward Cullen, l'adolescent insouciant de 17 ans. Ce que je n'étais plus depuis quelques temps déjà !

Pourtant, cela avait été si facile de redevenir l'adolescent que j'avais été la veille. Avec Bella, je me sentais redevenir moi-même. Comme si tous mes soucis n'avaient jamais existé… mais c'était terminé à présent. J'avais été clair sur ce point ! De toute façon, elle ne voudrait même plus s'approcher de moi lorsqu'elle en aurait discuté avec son père… et c'était mieux ainsi !

Oui, il fallait que je réussisse à me convaincre que c'était mieux ainsi ! Il serait trop facile de rechuter et de retourner vers elle dans le cas contraire.

Avec une grande inspiration, je sortis de mon havre de paix pour aller rejoindre ma famille à la cuisine. Seule Alice était absente, encore au lit évidemment. Ma sœur ne pointait jamais le bout de son nez avant 10 heures…

-Hey Ed ! Tu es enfin là ! s'écria Emmet en me voyant. Je t'attendais pour aller surprendre Alice… tu es partant !

-J'en sais rien ! répondis-je en me versant un verre de jus d'orange. Avec la demi, il n'y a aucun défi…elle se laisse toujours surprendre !

Emmet rit.

-Tu as raison, mais juste pour le plaisir de l'entendre crier, ça vaut la peine.

Puis il disparut dans les escaliers. Esmé s'approcha de moi et déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Elle m'observa un peu trop longtemps à mon goût, sa main jouant dans mes cheveux.

-Bon matin Esmé ! lançais-je d'un ton que je voulais joyeux.

-Bon matin mon chéri ! J'ai fait des gaufres si tu as faim.

Je n'en avais aucune envie, mais je m'assis quand même à la table, saluant mon père et Rosalie qui étaient plongés dans une discussion sur les études en marketing de cette dernière. J'en étais très heureux : ainsi, je ne serai pas obligé de faire la conversation ! J'étais plongé en silence dans mon assiette lorsque le cri d'Alice retentit dans la maison, suivi aussitôt du rire d'Emmet.

-EMMET CULLEN ! SORS TOUT DE SUITE D'ICI ESPÈCE DE TRIPLES IDIOTS !

Le bruit d'un objet se fracassant contre le mur nous parvint, puis Emmet revint dans la pièce, toujours hilare.

-Edward franchement ! Tu aurais pu avoir la galanterie de me dire que notre sœur avait un invité ! lança-t-il en s'assoyant à côté de sa petite amie.

-QUOI ?

Je ne réalisai que je m'étais levé debout qu'à cause de tous les regards fixés sur moi.

-Tu ne le savais pas ? continua Emmet, sans se préoccuper de ma colère. Il s'agit pourtant de ton meilleur ami !

Je serrai les poings presque jusqu'au sang. Je savais qu'il fallait que je garde mon calme devant les autres, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Mon meilleur ami était un sale traitre et je jurai de lui démolir son beau visage dès que nous serions seuls tous les deux !

-Edward ! Calme-toi ! m'ordonna mon père d'une voix douce. Alice est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait !

-Je n'en suis pas certain ! grommelai-je pour moi-même.

Je me rassis cependant à la table et mangeai en vitesse. Je n'avais pas envie de croiser ma sœur et Jasper ensemble… je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir me contrôler dans ce cas !

-Esmée, je suis surpris que tu aies omis de nous dire qu'Edward avait une petite amie ! Depuis le temps que nous attendons cela ! lança soudain mon imbécile de frère en souriant.

Tous les regards convergèrent à nouveau vers moi.

-Ed a une petite amie ? s'écria Rosalie, surprise.

-C'est vrai Edward ? me demanda ma mère. Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu rien dit ?

-Parce que c'est complètement faux, répondis-je avec un calme qui m'étonna moi-même. Je ne sais pas où Emmet est allé chercher des idioties pareilles !

-Ce serait plus que normal que tu…, commença mon père.

Mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de terminer.

-Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas le cas !

Emmet se pencha vers Rosalie et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit bien rire. Puis, elle m'observa avec attention et hocha finalement la tête.

Mon frère pointa un doigt accusateur vers moi :

-Tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement ! Tu n'as peut-être pas de petite amie, mais il y a bien une fille dans le décor… je le sens ! Même Rose est d'accord avec moi ! Il y a un petit quelque chose dans ton regard qui ne ment pas !

-Tu es amoureux ! conclut Rosalie en me sortant son sourire éblouissant.

Je secouai la tête avec vigueur. Amoureux ? Non ! Ce n'était pas à ce point-là encore et ça n'irait pas jusque là ! J'étais intrigué par Bella, attiré aussi il n'y avait aucun doute…

Esmée déposa une main apaisante sur la mienne.

-Laissez Edward tranquille ! Ce ne sont pas de vos affaires s'il est amoureux ! dit-elle aux deux autres, désapprobatrice.

-Mais je ne le suis pas ! m'entêtais-je.

-Bien sûr que oui ! lança Alice derrière moi. Elle s'appelle Bella et c'est une fille vraiment sympathique !

Je grognai et me tournai vers ma sœur qui me fixait en souriant. J'allais lui sortir une réplique cinglante lorsque Jasper vint la rejoindre, me faisant momentanément oublier Bella. Je le fusillai du regard, mais il ne broncha pas. Il prit même la main d'Alice dans la sienne et y déposa un petit baiser.

Très bien ! J'avais compris le message : il ne reculerait pas. Tout ce qu'il m'avait dit la veille n'était que mensonge ! Et il se disait mon meilleur ami ? Comment pouvait-il mettre ainsi la vie de ma sœur en danger ?

Sentant que la colère me rattrapait et que cette fois, je n'arriverais pas à la contenir, je me levai brusquement. Alice interrompit son long monologue à propos de je ne sais quoi, je n'en avais pas écouté un traître mot, et je marmonnai :

-Je vais faire un tour !

J'entendis Emmet crier dans mon dos, dans un éclat de rire :

-Hey frangin ! Attends ! On ne parlera plus de ta passion pour Bella, c'est promis !

-Emmet, laisse-le tranquille ! dis Esmée juste avant que je ne referme la porte derrière moi.

Je pris plusieurs longues bouffées d'air frais, me concentrant uniquement sur ma respiration, tentant de faire le vide dans ma tête. Je pris finalement le ballon de basket qui était dans le garage et fit quelques paniers, ce qui eut don de me calmer pour de bon.

Le sport me manquait ! Il était une partie importante de ma vie en Alaska. Mais ici… je ne m'étais jamais senti assez à ma place à Forks pour avoir envie d'intégrer une des équipes du lycée.

-Je peux ? demanda Jasper en me prenant le ballon des mains.

Il lança au panier, mais rata sa cible. Il me fit un sourire désolé.

-Je n'ai jamais été très bon avec un ballon !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jasper ? Me présenter tes excuses ? Et bien, je n'en veux pas ! Parce que ce que tu as fait est impardonnable ! S'il arrive quelque chose à Alice par ta faute, je te tuerai de mes propres mains et ce n'est pas qu'au sens figuré ! m'écriai-je.

-S'il arrive quelque chose à Alice, je n'aurai pas besoin de toi pour mourir Ed ! répliqua Jasper, un accent désespéré dans la voix. Je… je ne peux pas vivre loin d'elle ! J'en suis amoureux depuis si longtemps…

Il poussa un soupir avant de se laisser tomber dans l'herbe. Je restai debout, à quelques pas de lui, immobile.

-Et si…. Et si on se débarrassait de toute cette merde Ed ? On vaut mieux que ça ! On vaut mieux que ce qu'est notre vie présentement ! On a… qu'à faire comme si les derniers mois n'auraient jamais existés !

J'eus un rire sarcastique.

-Tu crois que c'est aussi simple ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! Je… tu sais que je suis capable de m'en passer maintenant ! Je peux rester clean, j'en ai la force… Alice me donne la force ! Ils… nous n'avons jamais signé de contrat avec eux, on ne leur doit rien ! On a qu'à… ne plus y aller ! Ne plus aller les voir et ils comprendront !

-Jasper, tu rêves en couleur ! Crois-tu qu'IL nous laissera partir aussi facilement ?

Mon meilleur ami resta silencieux, le visage déformé par l'angoisse.

-Si je le croyais, cela ferait longtemps que je serais parti ! repris-je. Mais je sais comment il est… il ne voudra pas qu'on le quitte ! Il croit qu'on lui appartient ! Il sera prêt à tout pour nous empêcher de partir… à tout !

Même à tuer quelqu'un que nous aimons, complétais-je pour moi-même.

C'était une certitude pour moi. Même si je ne l'avais jamais vu faire, je SAVAIS qu'il en était capable. J'avais été témoin de suffisamment d'indices, de gestes en apparence anodins, de menaces à peine voilées pour le comprendre…

Jasper aussi le savait !

-Et si on demandait à James et Victoria de nous aider ? Ce sont nos amis, non ? Et ils… ils le connaissent depuis plus longtemps que nous. On pourrait tous s'en sortir, ensemble !

Il semblait essayer de se convaincre lui-même. Il avait besoin d'y croire.

Je revis soudain le visage de Bella, son sourire timide si magnifique, et j'eus soudain moi aussi envie d'y croire. J'eus envie de croire à une vie où je pourrais être un simple étudiant du lycée, joueur de l'équipe de basket et petit ami de la plus belle fille à des lieux à la ronde !

Jasper avait raison : il fallait au moins essayer. On ne pouvait continuer ainsi bien longtemps !

Il fallait que son plan fonctionne… non ! Il fonctionnerait !

J'avais besoin d'y croire !

_Alors, qu'en dîtes-vous ? Haha ! Vous comprenez maintenant la présence d'une jeune femme rousse à la sortie du restaurant dans le chapitre précédent ? lol ! Seul Bigmonster 4 avait remarqué !!! :P _

_Des reviews svp !!! _


	7. Chapter 7Une journée comme les autres

_Bonjour a tous ! Je vous poste le chapitre suivant… je préfère vous avertir : il est très lent et il se passe peu de choses, mais il était essentiel a la poursuite de l'histoire. Je crois tout de même que vous apprécierez la fin ! Je vous poste la suite le plus vite possible, qui sera, je vous le promets, plus palpitante. Laissez-moi tout de même votre avis !!! _

**CHAPITRE 7-Une journée comme les autres PV Bella**

Juste quelques minutes de plus… quelques petites minutes et j'allais enfin me décider à sortir du lit dans lequel je me prélassais depuis trop longtemps déjà ! Ce n'était pas du tout mon genre de paresser au lit ainsi, et j'étais certaine que mon père commençait à s'inquiéter même s'il ne prendrait jamais le risque de venir voir comment j'allais… C'était une des grandes qualités de Charlie : il me laissait tranquille. Il me faisait confiance. Ma mère, elle, serait venue me voir depuis plusieurs heures déjà en m'intimant de me lever. Mais pas Charlie…

Et aujourd'hui, j'appréciais tout particulièrement cette qualité parce que je n'avais aucune envie de me sortir de mes draps et d'affronter la réalité. Je ne désirais pas repenser à ma soirée d'hier et à la façon déplorable dont elle s'était terminée. Je n'avais pas envie revoir le magnifique visage d'Edward Cullen à quelques millimètres du mien alors que je m'apprêtais, comme l'idiote que j'étais, à l'embrasser. Et je ne voulais surtout pas me souvenir de la façon peu cavalière dont il m'avait fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé !

Je repoussai mes couvertures en soupirant et m'extirpai du lit. Ma quiétude s'était définitivement envolée de toute façon !

Je descendis à la cuisine où je trouvai mon père occupé à rafistoler sa canne à pêche.

-Bella ! Tu as dormi bien tard ce matin !

-Oui, j'étais très fatiguée. Une expédition de prévue ? lui demandais-je en désignant son équipement.

-J'y vais demain avec Billy… si ça ne te dérange pas !

Je me forçai à lui répondre par un sourire et m'installai face à lui, un bol de céréales dans les mains.

-Papa ! Ça fait presque un an maintenant que j'habite ici… je peux me débrouiller seule ! Et si je m'ennuie, j'appellerais Angela !

-Et pourquoi n'irais-tu pas voir Jacob ? me proposa mon père, l'air de rien. Tu n'es pas encore passé chez lui depuis ton retour de Jacksonville ! Je suis certain qu'il sera ravi !

Je relevai vivement la tête vers lui, souriante. C'était une excellente idée ! Voilà ce qui me ferait oublier Edward Cullen pendant quelques heures. Jacob Black, l'un de mes meilleurs amis, était un tel bout-en-train, je ne m'ennuyais jamais avec lui. Et puis, comme il n'étudiait pas dans le même lycée que moi, je le voyais très peu souvent !

Je finis mes céréales en vitesse, mis mon bol dans l'évier avant de sautiller jusqu'au téléphone. Il sonna alors que j'avais la main dessus. Surprise, je répondis.

-Bella ! C'est Alice ! Je voulais te dire que je suis désolée pour la façon dont mon frère s'est conduit hier. Ce n'est qu'un stupide crétin même pas capable de réaliser qu'il craque pour toi ! J'étais tellement certaine que ça allait fonctionner entre vous… je suis désolée ! J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue… mais ne t'en fais pas ! Ce n'est que partie remise ! À moins qu'il ne t'ait définitivement dégoûté, ce que je comprendrais parfaitement ! Ce serait tant pis pour lui ! Il aurait manqué sa chance ! Sinon, et bien tu pourrais venir à la maison aujourd'hui ! Je serais ravie de te voir et Edward sera là, bien sûr ! Il va s'entraîner une partie de la journée, mais ensuite, on fera une partie de base-ball tous ensemble ! Alors, ça te dis ?

J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait débité tout cela sans reprendre son souffle. Je restai muette de stupeur.

-Bella ? demanda Alice à l'autre bout du fil. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Mon cerveau se remit aussitôt en marche. Passer la journée chez Alice ? Avec Edward ? L'idée était tentante… très tentante même ! Voir où il vivait, rencontrer sa famille, voir comme il se comportait en-dehors des cours… Oui, j'avais une envie folle de tout connaître de lui !

D'un autre côté, me rendre là-bas serait un peu… idiot ! Et masochiste aussi ! Ne venais-je pas tout juste d'affirmer que je devais l'oublier ? Que je devais passer à autre chose ? Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si je le connaissais depuis des mois… je ne lui avais parlé qu'à quelques reprises… Alors il aurait dû être facile pour moi de repousser l'invitation d'Alice, de lui demander plutôt de venir chez moi ou d'aller nous promener en ville…

-Pourquoi pas ? dis-je plutôt. On n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se voir hier puisque je suis…hum…. partie avec Edward…

-Oui, et ça m'a plutôt bien servie, pouffa Alice.

Je ne compris pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulut dire. Mais tout à coup, l'absurdité de ce que je venais de faire m'explosa au visage. J'allais passer la journée chez Alice… avec toute sa famille !!! Et j'allais devoir faire du sport !

Sans avoir pu me retenir, je poussai un gémissement.

-Bella, est-ce que ça va ?

-Je… je… tes parents seront là aussi ? bafouillais-je d'une voix que je voulais décontractée.

-Bien sûr ! répondit Alice, sans remarquer mon trouble. Mes parents, mon frère et Rosalie, Jasper bien sûr et Edward aussi…

Je sentis mes jambes ramollir à l'idée de tous ces gens que je ne connaissais pas et qui auraient le regard fixé sur moi pendant que je devrai frapper une balle ou pire, courir d'un but à l'autre ! L'horreur ! Finalement, ce n'était pas une bonne idée du tout…

-Alice, je…

-Alors je t'attends pour 13 heures ! À tantôt Bella !

Et elle me raccrocha au nez, comme si elle sentait que j'avais changé d'avis. Ce qui était sûrement le cas... après tout, elle avait deviné que j'en pinçais pour Edward alors qu'elle me connaissait à peine !

Je poussai un soupir et raccrochai.

-Un problème ? me demanda Charlie dans mon dos me faisant sursauter.

-Non, non. Je vais… je vais chez les Cullen… Alice m'a invité… à une partie de base-ball… avec sa famille !

Je m'évertuai du mieux que je pus à me montrer enthousiasme, mais je n'eus pas besoin de voir mon visage pour savoir que ce n'était pas très crédible.

-Toi ? Du base-ball ? dit Charlie avec sarcasme.

-Oui, pourquoi pas, répliquai-je, offusqué.

Mon père retint difficilement un rire.

-C'est toi qui vois !

Charlie me tapota maladroitement l'épaule avant de s'éloigner, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

En retenant un nouveau soupir, je sortis mes livres d'école et m'attelai à mes devoirs pour passer le temps. Je ne savais plus trop si j'avais hâte que l'heure de partir arrive pour revoir Edward ou alors si je redoutais que le temps de me ridiculiser arrive. Je ne cessais de jeter de fréquent coup d'œil à l'horloge de la cuisine…

Parfois, l'heure avait sauté plusieurs minutes sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Alors qu'à d'autres occasions, j'avais l'impression que le temps me narguait tellement les aiguilles bougeaient avec lenteur. Puis, elles s'arrêtèrent sur le 12 et il fut temps de me préparer. Mon père m'expliqua avec application le chemin pour me rendre jusqu'à la maison des Cullen, mais je me perdis à plusieurs reprises avant d'enfin trouver l'immense villa entouré de verres qui se cachait au fond de la forêt.

Je restai bouche-bée devant la splendeur de la maison… je n'étais pas du tout dans mon univers ici et j'eus soudain envie de faire demi-tour.

Trop tard cependant : Alice sortait déjà sur le porche de la maison, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Je n'eus pas le temps de faire deux pas qu'elle se précipitait vers moi, ne se souciant pas de la pluie, pour me serrer dans ses bras en riant, apparemment ravie de me voir.

-Bella ! Je croyais que tu t'étais défilée ! lança-t-elle en m'entraînant vers la maison.

-Heu… bien sûr que non ! Ça ne m'aurait jamais passé par la tête !

-Menteuse ! s'esclaffa Alice.

Comment faisait-elle pour tout deviner alors que nous nous connaissions si peu ?

-D'accord, concédais-je en souriant. J'y ai pensé, mais… c'est seulement parce que je suis nulle au base-ball. Dans tous les sports d'ailleurs, je suis un danger public !

-Je sais ! pouffa mon amie. Mon frère m'a averti… mais je prends le risque !

-De toute façon, on ne jouera pas, affirmai-je.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Alice, il pleut des clous !

-Et alors ? C'est bien plus amusant ainsi !

Je lui jetai un regard pour m'assurer qu'elle rigolait… Merde ! Elle était sérieuse ! Oh non ! Moi qui avait cru pouvoir m'en sortir !

Alice dut remarquer ma tête déconfite, car elle me dit, juste avant de me faire entrer a l'intérieur :

-Ne t'inquiète pas… on va s'amuser comme des folles ! Et puis, tu as droit a petit un moment de répit avant la torture… je veux te présenter a toute ma famille !

-Super ! marmonnai-je sans aucun enthousiasme.

L'intérieur de la maison était encore plus saisissant que le dehors. Tout était blanc et lumineux, luxueux mais sans excès. Mais les membres de la famille Cullen, qui m'attendait visiblement, étaient presque plus impressionnant que la maison. Ils étaient tous si beaux ! Très différents les uns des autres, ils possédaient tous un petit quelque chose qui les distinguait de la moyenne des gens. La mère d'Alice était belle et délicate; son expression était aimable, bienveillante; son sourire lumineux. Le père d'Edward paraissait si jeune qu'il aurait pu passer pour son frère ! Il avait les mêmes yeux magnifiques que son fils… il m'inspira aussitôt confiance. Celui que j'identifiai comme le grand frère d'Edward, était grand et musclé, mais il avait un visage enfantin et un sourire espiègle. La jeune fille à ses côtés était tout simplement magnifique avec ses yeux bleus, sa longue chevelure blonde et sa silhouette parfaite.

Seul Jasper détonait dans le décor… tout comme je devais le faire ! Nous étions les intrus parmi cette famille qui semblait parfaite !

-Bella, je te présente ma mère Esmée, son mari Carlisle, mon demi Emmet et sa petite amie Rosalie. Et bien sûr, tu connais Edward et Jasper.

Esmée me prit dans ses bras, m'affirmant qu'elle était contente de me rencontrer parce qu'Alice avait beaucoup parlé de moi. Carlisle me serra la main avec chaleur. Rosalie se contenta de me faire un petit sourire. Jasper m'envoya un signe de la main, alors qu'Edward m'ignorait royalement… j'aurais dû m'en douter !

Le plus grand des garçons, Emmet, s'approcha de moi et me jugea du regard en souriant.

-Alors c'est toi Bella ! lança-t-il en souriant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Edward avant de continuer :

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi mon frère s'est entiché de toi !

Je sentis mon visage s'embraser et je jetai à mon tour un regard à Edward. Son visage était fermé, ne reflétant aucune émotion particulière. Est-ce que ce qu'avait dit Emmet était vrai ou ne s'agissait-il que de taquineries ?

Emmet s'approcha de son frère et l'empoigna par les épaules.

-Tu ne choisis pas les plus laides, frangin ! Tu as du goût !

Edward se dégagea brusquement en grognant pendant qu'Esmée réprimandait son beau-fils.

-Emmet, arrête ! Tu vois bien que tu mets Bella mal à l'aise !

Tous les regards convergèrent vers moi et j'eus soudain envie de disparaître à travers les lattes du plancher.

-C'est une timide en plus, dit-il en riant. Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est encore plus jolie quand elle rougit Ed ? Moi je trouve que…

-Alors, est-ce qu'on va la jouer cette partie ? le coupa Rosalie avec une certaine exaspération.

Tout le monde acquiesça, mis à part moi, et quelques minutes plus tard nous étions de retour sous la pluie.

-On va répartir les équipes également, cria Carlisle pour se faire entendre. Emmet, prends Jasper, Alice et Bella avec toi…

-Ah non ! Je laisse Bella avec Edward ! Je ne voudrais pas séparer les nouveaux amoureux !

-Tu es pénible Em ! soupira Edward.

-Oh ! A moins que vous préfériez vous… affronter ! dit celui-ci avec des yeux suggestifs.

Son frère leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement exaspéré.

-Non, ça va : je prends Bella avec moi ! dit Edward à mon plus grand plaisir.

Je rejoignis donc Edward, Rosalie et Carlisle et nous commençâmes à la batte. Comme je m'y attendais, la partie fut désastreuse pour moi. Mon bâton passait dans le vide chaque fois que j'essayais de frapper la balle, ce qui faisait bien rire les autres, particulièrement Emmet et Jasper. Je tombai plusieurs fois dans le sable mouillé, enduisant mes vêtements de boue et lorsque je m'essayai au poste de lanceuse, j'envoyai la balle en plein sur le nez d'Emmet qui trouva tout de même le moyen d'en rire !

Mais, a ma grande surprise, je m'amusais beaucoup ! L'ambiance était amicale, mais compétitive. Les hommes ne cessaient de lancer des défis plus farfelus les uns que les autres, Jasper et Emmet pariaient sur tout et rien et Edward, bien qu'il ne m'adressa pas la parole, me sourit a quelques reprises. Et le tout était ponctué des blagues douteuses d'Emmet qui portaient tout particulièrement sur Edward et moi, mais aussi sur Jasper et Alice qui, comme je venais de l'apprendre sortaient maintenant ensemble.

Je voyais bien que plus la partie avançait, et plus Edward était exaspéré par l'attitude de son frère. Son visage se fermait, ses yeux s'assombrissait, sa bouche se pinçait de plus en plus en souvent.

Heureusement, Edward avait un bon contrôle de lui-même… enfin, c'est ce que nous pensions tous ! Parce qu'il explosa finalement lorsque son frère lui murmura je ne sais quoi a l'oreille :

-Arrête Emmet avez tes sous-entendus idiots merde ! Bella n'est pas ma petite amie ! s'écria-t-il.

-Non, mais ce n'est pas parce que tu n'en as pas envie, répliqua Emmet en riant. Allez, avoue qu'elle ne te laisse pas indifférente !

Je détournai la tête, mal a l'aise. Je n'avais pas envie d'assister à cet échange; pas envie d'entendre Edward dire que je ne l'attirais en aucun cas.

-Arrête Emmet, gronda Edward, son visage si menaçant que si j'avais été face a lui, j'aurais reculé de quelques pas.

-Oui Emmet, je crois qu'il est plus que temps que tu arrêtes tes blagues, dit calmement Carlisle.

Mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

-Pourquoi le cacher Ed ? Tout le monde ici a remarqué la façon dont tu regardes Bella : elle ne te laisse pas indifférente ! Et nous en sommes tous heureux pour toi ! Depuis le temps qu'on attend cela…

-La ferme, cracha Edward en empoignant son frère par son chandail.

Le visage d'Emmet s'assombrit et il repoussa doucement son frère.

-Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état vieux ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas avouer que Bella t'intéresse ? Pourquoi tu…

-ELLE M'INTÉRESSE D'ACCORD ? hurla Edward. BELLA M'INTÉRESSE PLUS QU'AUCUNE AUTRE FILLE NE L'AS FAIT AU COURS DE MA VIE ! ALORS TU ES CONTENT ? TU AS GAGNÉ ! TU VAS PEUT-ÊTRE ME FOUTRE LA PAIX MAINTENANT ? SI TU PRENAIS LE TEMPS DE RÉFLÉCHIR DEUX MINUTES TU RÉALISERAIS QUE J'AI PEUT-ÊTRE MES RAISONS DE RESTER LOIN D'ELLE !

Puis il jeta son gant par terre et s'enfuit vers la maison en grandes enjambées.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda Emmet, surpris.

-Tu es allé trop loin cette fois, le réprimanda Carlisle.

Les autres se rapprochèrent et discutèrent quelques instants. Moi, je restai immobile. J'étais tétanisée, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Je ne sentais même plus la pluie sur ma peau. Les paroles d'Edward se répétaient encore et encore dans ma tête…

-Bella ? murmura Alice qui venait d'apparaître à mes côtés. La partie est finie, tout le monde est entré… tu viens ?

J'hochai la tête et la suivit a l'intérieur sans échanger un mot. Elle m'entraîna dans sa chambre ou je pus prendre une douche et enfiler des vêtements propres, gracieuseté de Rosalie.

Je m'étais trompée… Edward s'intéresserait à moi. Plus encore que comme une amie. Mais alors, pourquoi me rejetait-il ? Pourquoi se tenait-il loin de moi ? Quels étaient ces raisons qu'il avait mentionnées à Emmet ?

Les paroles qu'il m'avait lancées dans l'auto me revinrent en mémoire : Il vaut mieux que nous ne soyons pas amis.

Et bien, je n'étais pas d'accord ! Et maintenant que je savais que ce n'était pas parce qu'il me trouvait ennuyante et sans intérêt, je ferais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour le faire changer d'avis. Et au diable ses soi-disant raisons ! Peu importe ce que c'était, je ne m'en souciais guère !

Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, une musique douce et mélancolique m'envoûta. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai envahir par la mélodie, jouée au piano. Mon cœur se serra… la mélodie était triste… si triste…

-C'est magnifique, murmurai-je pour moi-même, les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est Edward, dit Alice.

Je sursautai et me tournai vers elle. Je n'avais même pas remarqué sa présence dans la chambre tellement j'étais absorbé par les notes de piano.

-C'est… Edward ? répétai-je, surprise.

-Oui. Il joue du piano depuis qu'il est enfant… et en ce moment, il a le cœur lourd. On peut toujours connaître les émotions d'Edward selon les chansons qu'il interprète. Je m'attendais qu'il soit en colère après ce qui s'est passé dehors avec Emmet, mais il est juste… triste.

Elle s'approcha de moi et déposa une main sur mon épaule.

-Tu devrais aller le voir, tu ne crois pas.

-Oui. Merci Alice.

Je sortis de la chambre, me laissant porter par la musique jusqu'à une immense salle tout au fond de la maison ou une silhouette solitaire était assis devant un piano, ses mains semblant voler d'une note à l'autre. Lentement, je m'approchai d'Edward…


	8. Chapter 8Tête à tête PV d'Edward

_Bonjour à tous! Tout d'abord je tiens à vous dire merci pour vos reviews ! Elles me font vraiment plaisir ! Désolée de ne pas y répondre personnellement, mais je en sais toujours pas comment faire… je ne connais pas bien ce site ! Je tiens tout de même à vous dire un gros merci pour vos encouragements et je suis contente que ma fic vous plaise ! _

_Pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite. Cela m'a pris tellement de temps avant de pouvoir m'y mettre, que j'avais perdu une partie de mon inspiration et il n'est pas comme je l'avais imaginé… je l'aime bien quand même. Il est un peu plus court que les précédents, trèsssssssssss importants pour la suite de l'histoire et surtout, entièrement consacré à Edward et Bella ! Laissez-moi vos avis, cela me motive toujours à écrire la suite ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira !!! _

**CHAPITRE 8-RAPPROCHEMENT PV d'EDWARD **

Je laissais mes mains glisser d'une note à l'autre, exprimant en musique ce que j'étais incapable de dire en mot.

Bella… Bella… Bella…

Rester loin d'elle était une torture… une des choses les plus difficiles que j'avais eu à faire au cours de ma vie. Parce que je n'avais qu'une envie : être avec elle. Tout en elle me plaisait ! Tout, de ses cheveux bruns qui reflétaient la lumière à ses longues jambes blanches, m'attirait vers elle. Elle était un aimant que je n'arrivais pas à repousser… Et il aurait été si facile de succomber… si facile de retourner vers elle; de lui parler, de lui sourire; de toucher sa peau, ses lèvres …

NON ! Tu dois rester loin d'elle Edward ! Pour sa propre sécurité, reste loin de Bella ! Tu dois garder en tête les raisons qui te motivent à rester loin d'elle !

Ce n'est pas encore le temps… Tu dois tenir le coup jusqu'à ce que ta situation soit moins… chaotique !

La porte se ferma derrière moi : quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Je savais que c'était elle. Bella attendait, hésitante, dans mon dos. Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi. Pourtant, je continuai à jouer comme si j'étais seul.

Je voulais retarder le plus possible le moment de l'affronter. Je savais qu'elle voudrait des explications sur ce que j'avais dit… ou plutôt hurlé à Emmet. Mais je ne me sentais pas prêt à la repousser, pas prêt à lui mentir. Je me laissai porter par ma musique; je n'avais pas besoin de voir les notes, je connaissais cette chanson par cœur.

J'espérais que Bella comprenne ce que je souhaitais lui dire, mais que je ne pouvais dire à voix haute. J'espérais qu'elle comprendrait, partirait et… m'attendrait ! Attendrait que je sois près, attendrait que notre histoire soit possible…

Je sursautai et manquai une note lorsqu'une main hésitante se glissa dans mes cheveux. Je fermai les yeux, profitant de ce contact… Bella plongea son autre main dans ma crinière avant de descendre lentement vers ma nuque. Mon corps fut parcouru de frisson exquis.

Comment un contact aussi innocent pouvait-il me faire un tel effet ? Comment pouvait-elle avoir un tel pouvoir sur moi ?

Ses mains sur ma peau, c'était enivrant; grisant…

Mais je réalisai soudainement ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser continuer ! Mon but était toujours le même et j'étais conscient que plus je la laisserais me toucher, plus ce serait difficile de la repousser. Plus je ressentirai un manque à être loin d'elle.

Je me levai d'un bond et m'éloignai le plus possible de Bella. Elle me fixa, ses yeux noisettes reflétant la surprise, mais aussi la tristesse. Mais j'y lus aussi une certaine détermination. Elle avança d'un pas vers moi, la main tendue vers mon visage.

-Bella, ne fais pas ça, murmurai-je en secouant la tête.

-Pourquoi ?

Je gardai le silence quelques instants, mes yeux plongés dans les siens.

-Parce que ce sera beaucoup plus difficile de te repousser alors, avouai-je en détournant le regard.

Bella avança de deux pas cette fois et effleura mon visage avec délicatesse.

-Ne le fais pas Edward : ne me repousse pas.

Je sentis mon cœur se tirailler : je n'avais pas envie de le faire ! Je n'avais aucune envie de la repousser. Alors pourquoi le faire puisque de toute évidence elle ne le désirait pas non plus ?

Mais je ne devais pas être égoïste ! Une fois dans ma vie, je devais penser au bien-être d'une autre personne avant le mien. J'attrapai alors sa main dans la mienne avant de la repousser doucement loin de moi.

-Je n'ai pas le choix…

Puis je m'éloignai d'elle à pas vif, souhaitant quitter la pièce le plus rapidement possible avant que ma volonté ne lâche pour de bon.

-Pourquoi ? Peux-tu au moins m'expliquer pourquoi ? s'écria-t-elle au moment où j'allais franchir la porte, des trémolos dans la voix.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit : il faut que tu te tiennes loin de moi ! répondis-je sans prendre la peine de me retourner vers elle; la voir aurait été trop difficile à supporter. Si tu es intelligente, tu vas m'éviter à tout prix.

-Et bien il semble que je ne le sois pas ! répliqua-t-elle. Alors, nous pouvons être amis ?

-NON ! criai-je, hors de moi.

Je me tournai vers elle et la fixai de mes yeux les plus furieux. Mais pourquoi rendait-elle les choses encore plus difficiles qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà ? Ne voyait-elle pas à quel point c'était difficile pour moi ?

-Tu es loin d'être stupide Bella, c'est juste que tu ne comprends pas ! Je suis… je suis dangereux !

-Dangereux ? répéta-t-elle, ses sourcils haussés dans une attitude de surprise. Non ! Tu ne l'es pas !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hein ? Tu crois me connaître peut-être ? m'écriai-je avec humeur.

-Bien sûr que non… tu ne m'en donnes pas l'occasion ! me renvoya-t-elle sans se laisser démonter par mon attitude revêche.

Bella prit une grande inspiration et dit, avec plus de douceur cette fois :

-Mais peut-être que je m'en fiche que tu sois dangereux…

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Tu ne sais rien de ce que…

Bella vint me rejoindre à grands pas, et se planta devant moi, plongeant son regard dans le mien à nouveau.

-Je sais que j'ai envie d'être avec toi Edward. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

Elle prit ma main et lia ses doigts aux miens. Cette fois, je ne la repoussai pas. Je n'en avais plus la force… je n'avais plus la force de me battre alors que j'avais si envie d'être auprès d'elle que cela me faisait presque mal. Et il y avait cet espoir… ce maudit espoir que Jasper avait fait entrer dans mon cœur… cet espoir que tout était encore possible, que tout pouvait s'arranger…

-Et pourquoi est-ce que nous ne pourrions pas simplement nous voir… apprendre à se connaître et voir où ça nous mènera ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, les joues rougies par la gêne.

J'attirai Bella à moi et déposai mon front contre le sien. Je fermai les yeux pour savourer notre proximité, la douceur de sa peau et son exquise odeur.

-Ça me va, murmurai-je finalement.

Je restai ainsi un long moment. J'étais bien… tout simplement bien. Pour la première fois depuis mon emménagement à Forks, je me sentais à ma place ! Et je n'avais eu besoin d'aucun artifice pour une fois. Je savais que Bella deviendrait rapidement ma drogue à moi si je n'y faisais pas attention… je me demandais même s'il n'était pas déjà trop tard. Pouvait-on devenir accro à une autre personne en si peu de temps ?

-Edward, murmura Bella, me sortant de mes pensées. Tu joues du piano ?

-Comme tu as pu le remarquer… Tu sembles surprise.

-C'est que…

Bella se mordilla la lèvre, hésitant à continuer sur sa lancée. Je l'encourageais d'un sourire.

-Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu n'as pas le look d'un garçon qui joue du piano…

Je dus me retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-Et à quoi cela ressemble un garçon qui joue du piano ?

-Je ne sais pas… mais je trouve un peu injuste qu'un garçon aussi beau que toi aies en plus un talent aussi grand musical, soit d'une intelligence supérieur à la moyenne et doué en sport en plus… ce n'est pas juste pour les pauvres petits humains ordinaires comme moi !

Cette fois, je ris sans aucune retenue.

-Crois-moi : tu es loin d'être ordinaire ! Et puis… as-tu réalisé que tu viens d'avouer que tu me trouves beau ?

Bella m'envoya un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

-Arrête ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant. Comme si tu ne le savais pas !

-C'est vrai : je suis irrésistible, dis-je en bombant le torse.

Elle éclata de rire, douce musique à mon oreille, et passa ses bras autour de mon cou. Mon cœur s'accéléra à une vitesse folle. Elle était tout près, son corps collé au mien, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes. Je n'avais qu'à me pencher pour lui voler un baiser…

Je savais que c'était ce qu'elle attendait.

Non ! Je n'étais pas prêt ! Je ne voulais pas sauter les étapes ! Apprendre à se connaître et voir où ca nous mènerait… voilà ce qu'elle m'avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt et j'avais l'intention de m'y tenir ! Aucune raison d'accélérer les choses. En fait, plus nous prendrions notre temps, mieux ce serait. Pour nous deux.

Je tentai donc de me défiler sans pour autant lui donner l'impression de la repousser.

-As-tu envie que je te joue un morceau ?

Elle me sourit et s'éloigna : elle n'était pas dupe. Et elle était déçue aussi… ce qui me réjouissait. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le banc où je l'y rejoins. Je fermai les yeux, réfléchissant, et mes doigts glissèrent sur le piano, entamant la chanson Clair de lune, sans que j'aie besoin d'y penser.

Je me laissai porter par la musique, d'une chanson à une autre, sentant la présence enivrante de Bella à mes côtés. Elle se rapprocha de moi petit à petit jusqu'à déposer sa tête sur mon épaule, son souffle réchauffant mon cou, me faisant frissonner à chaque respiration.

Je ne pensais plus à rien qu'à elle et à la musique. Je n'avais besoin de rien de plus… aucun mot, aucune caresse… seulement elle à mes côtés.


	9. Chapter 9Jalousie PV de Bella

_Et oui, déjà la suite ! Elle a été plus facile à écrire que le chapitre précédent… Je me suis bien amusée à faire ce petit chapitre. J'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi ! Merci encore une fois pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir… wow ! 100 reviews, je ne pensais pas atteindre ce nombre aussi rapidement ! Donc merci a tous et je vais vous répondre personnellement à chacun maintenant qu'une gentille lectrice m'a expliqué comment faire ! ___

_Le prochain chapitre viendra assez rapidement : il est presque terminé d'écrire… _

**CHAPITRE 9- JALOUSIE PV DE BELLA **

La semaine qui suivit cette journée fila à toute allure.

Lorsque j'arrivai à l'école le lundi matin, j'étais dans un état de surexcitation. Je n'avais pas revu Edward la veille, mais il m'avait téléphoné avant que je ne me couche, simplement pour me souhaiter une bonne nuit… et depuis j'avais une envie encore plus forte de le revoir.

Une journée loin de lui et je me languissais déjà ! C'en était presque pathétique… mais je m'en moquais ! Je flottais sur mon petit nuage et je n'avais aucune envie d'en descendre.

Bien sûr, je savais que je devais garder mes distances à l'école. C'est ce que nous avions décidé… si je dois être honnête, c'est Edward qui me l'a demandé. Il ne m'a pas expliqué pourquoi, mais je ne lui ai rien demandé. Je suis prête à me plier à toutes ses exigences pour être avec lui !

Et puis, juste à l'idée que je vais le revoir, que je vais être assise à ses côtés pendant le cours de biologie, je me sens heureuse !

Je sortis de ma camionnette, perdue dans mes heureuses pensées. Et bien sûr, je trébuchai lorsque je mis un pied à terre et m'affalai sur le sol. En grognant, j'essayai de me relever lorsqu'une main secourable m'aida.

-Ça va ? me demanda-t-il, une mine soucieuse.

Je savais que c'était lui, je l'avais deviné avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche. Mon cœur s'affola tout de même lorsque je croisai le regard ambre d'Edward.

Je fis la grimace en me frottant le postérieur.

-Ça va. J'ai un peu mal, mais rien de grave.

Edward me sourit, me faisant oublier momentanément la douleur. Puis, à ma grande surprise, il se pencha et jeta un œil à mes fesses.

-Ne t'inquiète pas : elles semblent encore en parfaites état !

Je le fixai, la bouche ouverte, éberluée.

-Edward Cullen ! lançai-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine. Est-ce que tu viendrais de me mater les fesses ?

Son sourit s'agrandit.

-Ce ne serait pas la première fois, répondit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Je restai immobile un instant, puis le suivis en courant.

-Quoi ? Attends ! Edward !

Il ralentit son allure, mais sans s'arrêter. Je me postai à ses côtés, peinant pour maintenir son rythme.

-Ed… ward ! Tu… as… déjà…

-Désolé Bella, me coupa-t-il, ne semblant pas désolé du tout. Mais il serait mieux qu'on arrive pas ensemble ! Nous devons garder nos distances… tu te souviens ?

Il effleura rapidement ma joue du bout de ses doigts, puis s'éloigna à nouveau de moi, marchant quelques pas de reculons; son regard fixé au mien, son visage fendu d'un immense sourire. Il se détourna finalement et marcha d'un pas vif vers l'école, bientôt rejoint par Jasper.

Un rire cristallin retentit dans mon dos. Je n'eus aucun besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'Alice se tenait derrière moi.

-Bon matin Bella ! lança-t-elle. Tu manges avec nous ce midi ?

-Heu… non, je ne crois pas. Edward… Edward m'a demandé de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé entre nous…

-Oui. Jasper m'a demandé la même chose, dit Alice en riant de nouveau.

J'en ressentis un soulagement immense… Edward ne m'avait donc pas demandé cela parce qu'il avait honte d'être vu avec moi ! Même si ses raisons restaient obscures pour moi, tout valait mieux que les scénarios que j'avais imaginés…

Alice déposa son bras autour de mes épaules.

-Ne t'en fais pas : vu la façon dont mon frère s'est morfondu toute la journée hier parce que tu n'étais pas là, je suis certaine qu'il ne tiendra pas une journée loin de toi !

Elle déposa un bisou sur ma joue.

-Vous êtes trop mignon tous les deux ! Bon, je te laisse… on se voit ce midi alors ?

-Non ! Alice, je…

Mais elle était déjà loin. Je poussai un soupir, avant d'avoir un petit rire. Alice est tout un numéro ! Impossible de lui refuser quoique ce soit !

-Tu profites du soleil Bella ?

Je sursautai lorsque Mike m'aborda. Il semble que j'étais plongée dans mes pensées parce que je ne l'avais pas entendu s'approcher.

Je levai la tête vers le ciel… même si le temps était couvert, au moins il ne mouillait pas !

-Il faut bien en profiter lorsqu'on peut rester dehors plus que quelques secondes, répondis-je.

-Alors ton week-end ? enchaîna Mike. Moi je suis allé faire une randonnée hier et…

Il continua son récit de sa fin de semaine, m'escortant jusqu'à notre cours de biologie. Je sentis le regard d'Edward se poser sur nous lorsque je franchis la porte, mais je l'ignorai et fis mine de m'intéresser à ce que mon ami disait. Mike s'arrêta à la hauteur de ma table et resta là jusqu'à ce la cloche sonne. Avec un petit sourire désolé, il alla s'asseoir à sa place.

-Ouf ! Je pensais qu'il ne partirait jamais ! chuchota Edward, me faisant pouffer.

Je ne répondis rien cependant, car monsieur Langlais avaient pris la parole. Avec déception, j'appris que le cours serait purement théorique… j'avais espéré que nous aurions un laboratoire à faire… que je pourrais travailler avec Edward; lui parler, lui sourire, l'observer sans que cela ne paraisse suspect.

Je poussai un soupir à fendre l'âme. Edward approcha discrètement son siège du mien et me glissa à l'oreille :

-Ne sois pas déçue… ce sera mieux ainsi ! Maintenant, prête-moi un crayon et une feuille stp !

Je lui passai ce qu'il me demandait, lui lançant par la même occasion un regard interrogateur.

-J'ai malencontreusement oublié mon sac à la maison… alors je n'ai rien avec moi ! Il va aussi falloir que tu partages ton manuel pour que je puisse suivre, me répondit-il en souriant.

Il approcha encore un peu son siège du mien, jusqu'à ce que nos bras se frôlent, et il s'empara de mon manuel de biologie qu'il plaça entre nous deux.

Le reste du cours se déroula dans le silence le plus délicieux que j'eus jamais vécu. Edward était si près de moi que j'entendais son souffle, je sentais la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps. Parfois, sa main frôlait mon bras ou ma cuisse dans un geste totalement volontaire, j'en étais certaine. Il alla même jusqu'à déposer son menton sur mon épaule, faisant mine de copier mes notes personnelles.

Rapidement, trop rapidement, la cloche sonna, annonçant la fin du cours. Edward me rendit mes effets, plia sa feuille de notes avant de la glisser dans sa poche. La classe se vida rapidement et j'eus l'espoir de pouvoir rester quelques secondes seule avec Edward. Espoir qui s'envola en fumée lorsque celui-ci me lança, agacé :

-Ton prince charmant se ramène !

-C'est toi mon prince charmant ! répliquai-je sans y penser.

Je me sentis rougir et détournai le regard lorsqu'Edward sourit.

-On se voit plus tard Bella, dit-il lorsque Mike arriva à nos côtés.

Il passa derrière moi, non sans avoir effleuré mon dos de sa main, et sortit de la classe. Mike le suivit des yeux.

-Depuis quand est-ce que Cullen s'intéresse à toi ? me demanda-t-il, avec colère.

-Heu… il ne s'intéresse pas à moi !

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué Bella ! s'exclama Mike, visiblement surpris. Il n'arrêtait pas de te regarder, de te toucher…

Il eut une grimace de dégoût.

-Non ! Je n'ai rien remarqué, dis-je avant de sortir de la classe le plus rapidement possible, espérant semer mon ami.

Peine perdu : celui-ci me suivit comme un petit chien de poche.

-Remarque, je ne lui reproche rien ! continua-t-il. Je comprends même très bien qu'il s'intéresse à toi ! Tu… tu es une fille unique et…

Il m'attrapa par le bras, m'obligeant à arrêter. Je le fixai, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Non ! Par pitié ! Pas déjà !

-Et je me demandais si… si tu avais revu ta position par rapport à l'année dernière… concernant une sortie…

Edward surgit soudain de nulle part. Il se plaça à côté de nous et s'écria :

-Bella ! J'ai quelque chose à te demander ! Je pourrais te voir seul à seule ?

Sans attendre ma réponse, il m'empoigna par le bras et m'éloigna de Mike à toute vitesse. J'entendis celui-ci protester dans mon dos :

-Hey ! J'étais en train de lui parler Cullen !

-Désolée Mike ! On en reparle une autre fois ? criai-je par-dessus mon épaule.

J'espérais de tout mon cœur que ce ne serait pas le cas ! Je n'entendis pas sa réponse, déjà trop loin de lui. Je me tournai vers Edward, qui tenait toujours fermement mon bras. Son visage était sombre et fermé, ce que je ne compris pas.

-Edward… je croyais que l'on devait être discret ? Que l'on ne devait pas se montrer ensemble devant les autres ?

-Je sais, grogna-t-il entre ses dents. Mais je ne pouvais quand même pas te laisser seule avec cet idiot plus longtemps.

J'eus soudain un éclair de lucidité. Je m'arrêtai, retenant Edward près de moi.

-Je n'en reviens pas : tu es jaloux ! chuchotai-je en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui.

Il secoua vivement la tête.

-Ridicule ! répondit-il sur le même ton, évitant mon regard.

-Tu as raison : c'est ridicule d'être jaloux de Mike !

-Je ne suis pas jaloux… je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais jaloux parce qu'il s'intéresse à toi ! répliqua Edward avec mauvaise humeur.

J'accusai le choc, reculant d'un pas. Il n'était pas jaloux… il ne se souciait pas que je fréquente d'autres garçons… alors que moi j'avais l'impression que je mourrais si je le voyais avec une autre fille.

-Je… je… j'ai cru que… tu… nous… désolée ! bégayai-je avant de me détourner.

Je devais partir avant que mes larmes ne me trahissent. Je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'il ne me voit pleurer ! Mais je n'avais fait qu'un pas ou deux, bousculant au passage quelques élèves, lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules.

-Bella, je suis désolé ! Tu as mal compris ce que je voulais dire !

Il me tourna vers lui, fixant son regard au mien.

-Je… je n'ai pas de raison d'être jaloux… n'est-ce pas ?demanda-t-il en se raclant la gorge. Je veux dire… tu… tu ne t'intéresses pas à lui ?

Il semblait si peu sûr de lui, si peu confiant, que je me laissai attendrir. Je lui fis un sourire auquel il me répondit, rassuré.

-Tu es idiot de poser la question !

-Je sais. Je suis un idiot jaloux ! répondit-il.

La cloche sonna. Les élèves autour de nous se précipitèrent vers leur salle de classe respective. Edward et moi sommes restés immobiles, incapable de détourner notre regard l'un de l'autre.

-On va être en retard, dis-je, sans aucune envie toutefois de me rendre à mon cours d'art.

-Je sais, répondit Edward en souriant. Ça m'est égal !

La deuxième cloche, annonçant celle-ci le début des classes, sonna. Dès que le corridor autour de nous fut désert, Edward s'approcha de moi et déposa son front contre le mien, comme il l'avait fait 2 jours plus tôt. Il m'attrapa par la taille et m'attira vers lui.

-Je rêve de faire cela depuis que tu es partie samedi soir ! me chuchota-t-il.

-N'attends pas aussi longtemps la prochaine fois !

Nous avons ri le plus silencieusement possible. J'étais bien, tellement bien dans ses bras que j'aurais souhaité ne plus jamais en sortir.

-Et si on séchait les cours aujourd'hui ? me proposa-t-il.

J'allais répondre par l'affirmative lorsqu'une voix retentit, avec force et sévérité, à côté de nous.

-Monsieur Cullen, mademoiselle Swann… pourriez-vous arrêter de flirter et vous rendre à vos cours je vous pris ?

Je sursautai et me détachai avec empressement d'Edward, mal à l'aise. J'évitais le regard du principal, murmurai une faible excuse, avant de m'éloigner d'un pas vif. Edward, parfaitement dans son élément, entama la conversation avec notre directeur.

Alors que je me rendais à mon cours, un sourire amusé flottait sur mes lèvres. Edward pouvait se montrer tellement surprenant ! Ce que je découvrais de lui me plaisait un peu plus chaque jour ! Pouvait-on devenir accro aussi rapidement à une autre personne ?

Oui. J'étais la preuve vivante que oui ! En quelques jours, Edward était devenu la personne la plus indispensable dans ma vie…


	10. Chapter 10Jalousie Pv d'Edward

_Bonjour à tous ! Je vous poste le chapitre 10 avant de partir pour la fin de semaine ! Pour ceux qui s'impatientent de connaître le secret d'Edward…. PATIENCE ! Vous en saurez plus dans quelques chapitres !!!! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos bons mots et votre enthousiasme pour cette histoire me font un immense plaisir ! J'espère que vous aimerez aussi ce petit chapitre avec une scène que, je crois, vous attendiez tous ! Bonne lecture ! _

**CHAPITRE 10-JALOUSIE PV D'Edward**

Je poussai un soupir, exaspéré par l'entêtement de ma sœur.

-Alice…

-Non Edward ! Elle s'est défilée deux jours, maintenant c'est assez ! Bella va venir manger à notre table ce midi et ce, peu importe ce que tu diras !

Alice prit une petite moue déterminée qui m'aurait fait rire en d'autres circonstances.

-Tu peux être vraiment pénible quand tu t'y mets ! grognai-je entre mes dents.

-Merci ! répliqua Alice, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je laissai tomber ma tête contre la table de la cafétéria, découragé. Ma sœur me tapota l'épaule en riant.

-Oh ! Allez Ed ! Avoue que tu es heureux à l'idée que tu vas passer un peu de temps avec elle…

Bien sûr que j'étais heureux à l'idée de passer du temps avec Bella… surtout que je ne l'avais pas revue depuis la veille pendant le cours d'éducation physique. Nous n'avions aucun cours en commun le mercredi et je n'avais même pas eu la chance de la croiser dans les couloirs de l'école. Mais dans quelques secondes, elle franchirait les portes de la cafétéria et viendrait s'asseoir avec nous. J'en étais ravi ! Je trépignais d'impatience même… sauf que…

-Les rumeurs vont déjà bon train dans tout le lycée depuis lundi ! Qu'elle vienne s'asseoir avec nous n'aidera pas notre situation !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te soucis des rumeurs !

Je fronçai les sourcils : non, elle ne le savait pas… elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Elle ne devait pas savoir. J'allais répliquer, mais ma sœur me prit de cours.

-De toute façon, peu importe ce que vous faîtes maintenant, les gens vont continuer à parler de vous ! Depuis que le principal vous a surpris…

Je poussai un gémissement. Ça avait été mon erreur. Me rapprocher de Bella alors que n'importe qui pouvait nous surprendre… je n'avais pas été raisonnable ! Et la phrase lancée par le directeur plus mon attitude envers Bella pendant le cours de biologie… il n'avait fallu que quelques heures pour que toute l'école ne parle que du mystérieux Edward Cullen qui en pinçait pour la nouvelle !

-Je sais ! Mais on peut tout de même essayer de se faire oublier… au moins un peu ! Cette commère de Jessica harcèle Bella depuis des jours pour savoir ce qui se passe entre nous !

Je me tus à cet instant… une idée germait dans mon esprit. Une idée… farfelue… qui mettrait peut-être un terme aux rumeurs sur Bella et moi. Ou au moins, qui en changerait la teneur ! Je souris à ma sœur avant de me lever.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ed ? demanda Alice, surprise.

-Je ne dinerai pas avec vous ce midi…

-Quoi ? Mais tu ne peux pas…

Je m'éloignai avant qu'elle ait pu me faire changer d'avis. La cafétéria se remplissait à une vitesse folle. Je me postai près de la porte et guettai le moment où Bella allait la franchir. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Je la suivis de près et me plaçai derrière elle dans la file pour la cantine. Elle ne se tourna pas vers moi, pourtant je savais qu'elle m'avait reconnu au sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres.

-Edward.

-Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?

Elle eut un petit rire.

-Ton parfum ne trompe pas !

Je me humai discrètement pour m'assurer que je sentais toujours bon. Enfin, pas si discrètement que cela puisque Bella perçut mon geste.

-Ne t'en fais pas : tu sens délicieusement bon ! me rassura-t-elle.

Je me penchai vers elle, pour que personne d'autre ne puisse entendre ce que j'allais dire :

-Délicieusement, hein ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu as envie de me manger moi aussi ? Parce que je suis partant pour te servir de diner !

Pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais abordée, Bella se tourna vers moi, les yeux agrandis par la surprise, les joues rouges de gêne. J'éclatai de rire.

-Désolé ! C'était plus fort que moi !

-Pendant un instant, j'ai cru parler à Emmet ! s'exclama Bella en secouant la tête.

-Oui, je dois avoir passé trop de temps avec mon frère cette fin de semaine !

Je savais que ce n'était pas du tout cela. C'était Bella qui me mettait de telles idées dans la tête, mais je n'allais tout de même pas lui avouer. Elle me prendrait pour un pervers… surtout que je ne lui avais pas encore donné ce baiser qu'elle attendait ! Ce n'était pas que je n'en avais pas envie, je mourrais d'envie de sentir le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes, mais j'avais l'impression que de l'embrasser aurait en quelques sortes officialisé notre relation.

-Ce doit être ça…

Bella retint son souffle quelques secondes, avant de lâcher, rougissante :

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, répondis-je, un sourire aux lèvres.

Mais je me rappelais soudain pourquoi j'étais là et je perdis ma bonne humeur. Bella se prit un sandwich, une bouteille d'eau et une pomme. Je l'imitai. Le temps pressait… Bella se dirigeait déjà vers Alice. Je me plantai devant elle, lui bloquant le passage. Elle me lança un regard interrogateur.

-Bella, peu importe ce qui arrive pendant l'heure du diner, ce que je fais ou comment je me comporte avec toi : je suis désolé. N'oublie pas que c'est toi que…

Je m'arrêtai le temps d'une seconde. Ouf ! J'étais passé à deux doigts de dire « c'est toi que j'aime ». Je me repris et ajoutai :

-C'est avec toi que je veux être !

Je m'éloignai d'elle, me dirigeant d'un pas confiant vers la table qu'elle occupait habituellement. Je me stoppai à côté de Jessica.

-Est-ce que cette place est prise ? demandai-je de ma voix la plus veloutée.

Jessica sursauta, avant de relever la tête vers moi, les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

-Heu… je… non ! bafouilla-t-elle.

Je lui souris.

-Puis-je m'asseoir alors ?

-Bien… bien sûr ! répondit-elle en me retournant mon sourire.

Je sentis le regard des autres fixés sur moi; certains étaient surpris, d'autres furieux. Je pris place et commençai à manger en silence, lançant parfois des sourires à Jessica qui s'empressait d'y répondre. À ma grande surprise, Bella vint s'asseoir à quelques sièges de moi, entre Mike et Éric. Je serrai les dents, mais fit comme si je n'avais pas remarqué son arrivée.

-Alors… heu… Edward ! commença Jessica. Pour quelle raison nous fais-tu honneur de ta présence ? Je veux dire… pas que je ne suis pas contente que tu sois là… mais c'est plutôt inhabituel !

-Ma sœur peut être parfois… exaspérante ! J'en ai eus assez et… j'ai eu envie de changement ! Et je vous trouve tous… plutôt sympathiques ! mentis-je sans aucune difficulté.

Jessica me fixait, buvant littéralement mes paroles. Son amie dont j'avais oublié le nom, écoutait de toute évidence la conversation, car elle dit, sarcastique :

-J'aurais plutôt cru que c'était parce que tu voulais être avec une certaine personne !

Elle fit un signe de tête vers Bella qui était en pleine conversation avec son amie Angela et Ben, son petit ami. Je remarquai cependant que l'attention de Bella était tournée vers notre conversation. Elle semblait attendre ma réponse avec un peu trop d'impatience…

Merde ! Je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle serait là : elle devait aller s'asseoir avec Alice et Jasper. Mais je ne devais pas me laisser distraire. J'avais un but et j'allais l'atteindre ! De toute façon, j'avais prévenu Bella alors… elle comprendrait. Enfin, je l'espérais.

Je me penchai vers Jessica, avec un air de conspirateur.

-Elle a peut-être raison, mais ce n'est pas la personne à laquelle elle pense !

Et je lui sortis mes plus beaux yeux. Jessica rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et eut un petit rire stupide. Elle s'éloigna de moi, envoyant ses cheveux châtains vers l'arrière dans un geste qui se voulait sûrement aguicheur… mais qui ne l'était pas du tout. Il mouillerait des poules avant que je ne m'intéresse réellement à cette fille !

L'heure du diner fut une des plus pénibles que j'ai vécue. Je dus endurer le bavardage de Jessica et de son amie, qui s'appelait Lauren, comme je l'appris. Elles me posèrent toutes sortes de questions sur ma famille, avides de potins, et elles me racontèrent en long et en large la vie des habitants de Forks. Je m'ennuyais ferme, mais je restai polis et courtois… plus que ça je dois avouer ! Je tentai de me montrer charmant… je voulais insinuer un doute dans l'esprit de Jessica, qu'elle se demande si je m'intéressais réellement à Bella ! Peu importe qu'elle pense que je m'intéressais à elle, en autant qu'elle arrête le flot de rumeurs sur la nouvelle et moi.

Il fut enfin l'heure de retourner en classe. Je quittai Jessica sur un dernier sourire et m'éloignai. Je sentis le regard de la jeune fille me suivre alors que je retournais vers la table de ma sœur. Celle-ci me fixa, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Espèce de crétin ! lança-t-elle, d'une voix déformée par la colère.

-J'ai fait taire les rumeurs, répondis-je en souriant.

-Ah oui ?

Elle se leva, me prit par le bras et me força à me tourner vers la sortie de la cafétéria où Bella s'enfuyait à toutes jambes.

-Moi je crois plutôt que tu viens de perdre ta petite amie !

Puis elle partit à son tour. Je m'assis face à Jasper, pensif.

-Tu crois… tu crois vraiment que Bella ne voudra plus de moi ?

L'angoisse commençait à me gagner.

-Je ne sais pas vieux… elle était vraiment furieuse ! me répondit Jasper, avec un air compatissant. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire cela ? Pourquoi es-tu allée draguer cette dinde de Jessica sous les yeux de Bella ?

Je poussai un soupir. Si même lui, qui était dans le même guêpier que moi, ne comprenait pas… il était certain que Bella avait tout compris de travers. Avait-elle pensé que je m'intéressais vraiment à son amie ? Que je m'étais moquée d'elle peut-être ? Non ! Elle n'avait pas pu croire cela ! Et pourtant …

-Ed, je sais ce que tu essaies de faire ! murmura Jasper en se penchant vers moi. Je comprends… mais je suis certain que c'est inutile ! James et Victoria ont été clairs : il n'y a aucun danger ! Il ne nous reste que quelques mois à subir cela, le temps pour moi de rembourser mes dettes, et ensuite ce sera fini… je suis certain que t'afficher avec Bella n'y changera rien. Tu ne la mettras pas en danger pour autant !

Je secouai la tête, peu convaincu. J'avais deux hypothèses quand à ce que James et Victoria nous avaient dit lorsque nous étions allés les voir, exprimant notre désir de sortir de cette existence. La première, ils étaient simplement naïfs et faisaient une confiance aveugle à ceux qu'ils considéraient comme leurs amis. La deuxième, qui me plaisait moins, était qu'ils nous mentaient à Jasper et moi, pour une raison obscure.

Peu importe, je n'avais pas l'intention de prendre ce risque. Il était hors de question que Bella court le moindre danger !

-Tu dis cela seulement parce que TU voudrais bien t'afficher avec MA sœur !

Jasper détourna le regard et passa une main nerveuse dans sa tignasse blonde.

-Alice… n'accepte pas très bien la situation ! En fait, elle fait comme si je ne lui avais rien demandé. Elle me prend la main, m'embrasse… et je me dis, qu'en fait, cela ne change rien ! Que je sorte avec elle ou non, elle est en danger. C'est ta sœur après tout !

Furieux, je me penchai vers lui.

-Ne dis pas des idioties ! crachai-je. À qui crois-tu qu'IL voudra s'en prendre s'il découvre qu'Alice compte autant pour toi que pour moi ? Il aura une cible de choix pour nous atteindre tous les deux Jasper !

Jasper me repoussa avec douceur. Il ne se mettait presque jamais en colère, contrairement à moi.

-Tu commences à être parano Ed !

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard pendant quelques instants. Jasper fut le premier à se détourner. Il se leva et lança, sans se retourner :

-Je vais en cours !

Je l'entendis s'éloigner, mais je restai immobile jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne. Je poussai alors un soupir et entrepris de me rendre à mon cours de mathématique. La période passe lentement, très lentement. En sortant de la classe, je croisai Bella et Alice qui sortaient de leur cours, à quelques mètres de moi.

Je me précipitai vers elles. Bella prit la fuite dès qu'elle m'aperçut. Je voulus la suivre, mais ma sœur m'en empêcha.

-Laisse-la Ed ! Tu lui as vraiment fait de la peine !

-Mais il faut que je lui explique ! protestai-je avec véhémence. Je ne supporterai pas qu'elle soit furieuse contre moi, qu'elle ne veuille plus me voir…

À cette pensée, ma gorge se serra. Alice sembla me prendre en pitié, car elle soupira :

-Je vais la retenir le plus longtemps possible après les cours… tu pourras lui parler à ce moment…

-Merci Alice, dis-je en souriant.

Mon cours d'anglais passa plus rapidement celui-là. La seule perspective de parler avec Bella rendait la torture moins pénible. Je sortis donc de la classe presque aux pas de course, me dirigeant vers le stationnement. J'espérais qu'Alice retiendrait Bella assez longtemps pour que les autres élèves aient tous quitté les lieux…

Les voitures sortaient les unes après les autres. Il ne restait que celle des professeurs lorsque Bella et Alice sortirent enfin de l'école, en riant. L'expression de joie de Bella se figea cependant lorsqu'elle me vit accoudé à sa vieille camionnette. Elle se tourna vers ma sœur et eut une vive discussion avec elle. Elle était visiblement furieuse de me voir là. La situation serait peut-être plus compliquée que ce que j'avais prévu !

Elle laissa finalement Alice en plan et se dirigea vers moi d'un pas vif.

-Pousse-toi de là Cullen ! lança-t-elle avec humeur. Je veux retourner chez moi !

Je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce, lui bloquant l'accès à la portière.

-Pas avant que nous ayons parlé, répliquai-je.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire, alors va-t-en !

Je déposai ma main sur sa joue, pour la caresser, mais elle me repoussa vivement.

-Bella… ne fais pas cela… laisse-moi au moins une chance, chuchotai-je, un accent désespéré dans ma voix.

Bella fixa le sol, refusant de me regarder.

-Stp Edward, pousse-toi.

Je sentis toute sa tristesse dans sa voix. Alice avait raison : j'étais un crétin parfois ! Je me poussai lentement, lui cédant le passage, mais sans m'éloigner pour autant. Bella sortit ses clés et entreprit d'ouvrir sa portière.

-Alors c'est fini ? Tout cela parce que j'ai discuté avec ton amie ? demandai-je, la voix cassée.

Non ! Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Pas alors que nous avions passé si peu de temps ensemble ! Pas alors que je me sentais si bien avec elle !

Bella se tourna vers moi, les mâchoires serrés et ses yeux plissés dans une attitude de colère.

-Parce que tu as DISCUTÉ avec mon amie ? s'écria-t-elle. Edward, tu as flirté avec elle… devant moi ! Et tu m'as complètement ignoré en plus !

-Je t'ai prévenu ! Je t'ai dit que peu importe ce que je ferais, c'est avec toi que je voulais être !

-Tu aurais peut-être dû m'avertir que tu avais l'intention de jouer sur deux tableaux en même temps ! Alors quoi ? Jessica sera ta petite amie officielle pendant que je serai la tarte qui attendra que tu daignes lui accorder un peu de ton temps ?

Je restai saisi par ce qu'elle venait de dire… elle ne pouvait pas vraiment penser cela !

-Bella…

-Non parce que… il semble que tu aies le droit de t'afficher avec ELLE ! Aucun besoin de se cacher, de faire semblant que tu ne la connais pas ! Tu n'as pas à avoir honte lorsque tu es avec ELLE ! J'ai même cru pendant un instant que tu allais l'embrasser là, devant tout le monde ! Alors que tu refuses de le faire même lorsque nous sommes seuls et…

Dans un éclair de lucidité, je compris le malentendu. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire : elle était jalouse. Tout simplement jalouse. Bella se tut, mais je vis ses yeux s'embuer de larmes.

-Contente de t'amuser une fois de plus, murmura-t-elle. Maintenant, je dois y aller.

Elle me tourna le dos, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de la laisser partir aussi facilement ! Je la retournai peut-être un peu trop brusquement vers moi. Je la plaquai contre la voiture et collai mon corps contre le sien.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir sa phrase : je pris ses lèvres entre les miennes dans un baiser passionné. Bella poussa un petit gémissement avant de passer ses bras autour de mon cou. Avec douceur, je passai ma langue sur ses lèvres, en réclamant l'entrée. Elle me la laissa et mêla même sa langue à la mienne dans une danse qui nous laissa à bout de souffle.

C'était si bon… j'en voulais plus… toujours plus…

Je la plaquai contre moi avec encore plus de force, sentant ses formes sous son chandail de laine. Je déposai ma jambe entre les siennes alors qu'elle s'agrippait à mes cheveux. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, je passai mes mains sous son chandail, caressant la peau douce de son ventre, sentant ses frissons de plaisir sous mes doigts.

-Edward ! lança-t-elle dans un murmure rauque de désir.

Je m'arrêtai, prenant conscience de ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je sortis mes mains de son chandail sous un cri de protestation de Bella, remis ma jambe à sa place avant d'appuyer mon front contre le sien.

-Tu vois, c'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas t'embrasser : je savais que tu me ferais perdre la tête ! chuchotai-je, plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

-Est-ce que tu m'as entendu me plaindre ?

-Hum… non !

-Alors tu peux recommencer, chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire craquant.

Je me fis un plaisir d'obéir à son ordre, avec plus de douceur et de contrôle cette fois. Les explications viendraient plus tard… pour le moment, nous avions mieux à faire !


	11. Chapter 11Soirée cinéma Pv Bella

_Bonjour à tous ! Je mets en ligne le chapitre 11 qui sera le premier de 4 chapitres qui portera sur la même soirée… et c'est dans l'un de ces chapitres que vous en apprendrez d'avantage sur le secret d'Edward alors ne désespérez pas ! :P _

_Je crois que j'ai tout dit mis à part merci pour vos reviews ! Encore une fois, elles m'ont beaucoup touché et j'ai commencé enfin à vous répondre ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, je publierai le prochain d'ici quelques jours ! _

**CHAPITRE 11- SOIRÉE CINÉMA PV BELLA**

Allez Bella ! Plus que quelques minutes et ce sera terminé ! Quelques minutes avant que la cloche ne sonne et que tu puisses enfin retrouver Edward. À la perspective de la fin de semaine qui s'annonçait, je ressentis un frisson de plaisir. J'allais passer la nuit chez Alice… et Edward bien sûr ! Il avait fallu tout le pouvoir de persuasion de ma meilleure amie pour convaincre mon père de m'y autoriser, mais elle avait finalement réussi. Bien sûr, Charlie aurait sûrement refusé net s'il avait su que je sortais avec Edward, mais comme il l'ignorait… ce qu'il ne savait pas ne pouvait pas lui déplaire… pas vrai ?

Alors j'allais passer la soirée et peut-être même la nuit, avec le garçon qui hantait mes rêves depuis maintenant 2 semaines. J'espérais de tout mon cœur réussir à passer un peu de temps seule avec lui, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis… ce qui n'était jamais arrivé en fait ! Nous nous étions beaucoup vu au cours des semaines qui venaient de passer, mais toujours chez les Cullen, à cause du désir… de l'obsession plutôt d'Edward de cacher aux autres que nous étions ensemble.

Bien que j'adorais aller à la villa, je m'y sentais presque comme chez moi, la maison était toujours remplie à craquer. Nous n'avions presque eu aucune occasion de répéter l'épisode enivrante de notre premier baiser… Oh ! Edward et moi nous étions embrassés souvent depuis, mais c'était toujours des baisers chastes et raisonnables... alors que je voulais plus ! Beaucoup plus !

Et j'avais bien l'intention de profiter de cette soirée pour obtenir ce que je désirais…

Je me laissai porter par une vision d'Edward et moi nous embrassant passionnément, presque sauvagement…

DING DONG ! La cloche annonçant la fin du cours me fit sursauter. Toujours perdue dans mes songes, je ramassai lentement mes effets personnels avant de sortir de la classe. Alice apparut soudain à mes côtés en sautillant.

-Bella ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dépêche-toi !

Puis elle se pencha vers moi et ajouta, à voix basse :

-Mon frère t'attend. Il t'amènera à la maison. Moi je monte avec Jasper.

Elle s'éloigna de sa démarche gracieuse en me lançant un « À tout à l'heure ! » joyeux. Je lui fis un signe de la main avant de sortir du bâtiment presque au pas de course, saluant au passage les gens que je connaissais. À présent que j'étais revenue sur Terre, l'impatience me gagnait à nouveau. Je me rendis jusqu'à ma camionnette, déçue de ne pas voir Edward dans le stationnement. Sa voiture n'y était pas non plus. J'en déduisis qu'il viendrait me rejoindre à la maison. Je fis le trajet aussi vite que ma veille camionnette me le permettait… ce qui voulait dire pas plus de 60 km/h… mais je fus une nouvelle fois déçue : la voiture d'Edward ne se trouvait pas devant chez moi.

Je sortis de la voiture en soupirant avant d'entrer dans la maison. Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé, résolue à attendre l'arrivée d'Edward. Je replongeais à nouveau dans mes pensées peu catholiques, contente que mon père ne revienne pas à la maison avant plusieurs heures. Je sentis un sourire naître sur mes lèvres et je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un petit soupir de satisfaction lorsque je m'évertuai à imaginer le corps magnifique d'Edward.

-J'espère que c'est à moi que tu penses ainsi, murmura sa voix grave à mon oreille.

Je poussai un petit cri avant de me retourner d'un bond vers Edward, le visage rouge. Je venais de me faire prendre en flagrant délit ! Il me fixait, un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Edward ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Depuis quand es-tu arrivée ? demandai-je en plaçant une main sur mon cœur qui battait la chamade.

-Depuis assez longtemps pour deviner que tu étais en train de fantasmer… et j'espère de tout mon cœur que c'était sur moi !

Il me sortit son sourire éblouissant. Bien sûr ! Sur qui d'autre aurais-je pu fantasmer ?

-Heu… je… on peut y aller ? dis-je, élucidant de façon bien maladroite la question.

Edward eut un petit rire, mais il hocha tout de même la tête.

-Tu as tes bagages ?

-Ils sont dans ma chambre. Je vais les chercher.

Je montai les escaliers jusqu'à mon antre, Edward m'emboîtant le pas. Il se figea sur le seuil, comme s'il n'était pas certain qu'il avait le droit d'entrer ainsi dans mon intimité. Je lui fis un sourire encourageant. Il entra lentement dans la pièce en observant autour de lui, une mine appréciatrice sur le visage.

Je l'observais, silencieuse. Il s'approcha de ma bibliothèque et parcourut les titres des nombreux livres qui s'y entassaient.

-Roméo et Juliette ? Les hauts des hurlevents ? Orgueil et préjugés ? dit-il, étonné. Ce ne sont que des classiques de la littérature.

-Hum… oui. C'est ce que j'aime lire.

Il se tourna vers moi et me fixa un long moment. Je me tortillai d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il me sourit avant d'hausser les épaules.

-Rien. C'est juste que chaque fois que je découvre une nouvelle chose sur toi… ça me conforte dans ma conclusion que tu es une fille unique, différente… exceptionnelle !

Je rougis et détournai le regard, mal à l'aise. Edward reprit son examen de ma bibliothèque. Il prit dans ses mains une photo qui y trônait. Je savais qu'elle représentait mes amis et moi à la Push, l'année dernière. Son regard s'arrêta sur quelque chose et il fronça les sourcils, agacé.

-Alors, tu n'es jamais sorti avec Mike Newton ? Même pas au cours de l'année dernière ? me demanda-t-il soudain.

La question me prit de cours…

-Avec Mike ? Bien sûr que non !

-Pourtant, il te tourne autour depuis ton arrivée ici ! insista Edward.

-Il… il m'a invité au bal l'année dernière, mais je devais me rendre à Jacksonville ce week-end là alors j'ai refusé. Il a donc invité Jessica et ils sont sortis ensemble pendant le reste de l'année. Et je dois t'avouer que j'en étais très heureuse : cela m'a laissé quelques mois de répit ! J'en avais assez de ses constantes invitations !

Edward ne se tourna pas vers moi, mais je compris qu'il était soulagé lorsque je vis ses épaules se relâcher. J'avais de la difficulté à croire qu'il pouvait réellement être jaloux… de Mike en plus! Comment aurais-je pu m'intéresser à un autre garçon alors que je l'avais près de moi ?

-Et… tu es sortie avec d'autres garçons avant moi ? Ici ou à Phoenix ?

Je secouai la tête et répondit avec un petit rire :

-Non ! Je n'intéressais pas du tout l'autre sexe au lycée où j'allais avant. Je suis bien sortie avec un ou deux garçons, mais cela n'allait jamais plus loin que le premier rendez-vous !

Edward se tourna vers moi, surpris.

-Ils étaient aveugles ou quoi ? s'exclama-t-il en me jetant un coup d'œil appréciateur.

Sa remarque me fit rougir. Je ne comprenais pas encore l'intérêt qu'il me portait…

-Alors tu n'es jamais sorti avec un autre avant, répéta-t-il, un air satisfait animant son visage presque parfait.

-Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi ? lui demandai-je, croyant qu'il se moquait de moi.

À ma grande surprise, ses joues prirent une teinte rouge et il me répondit en fixant le sol :

-C'est seulement que… et bien… j'aime bien l'idée d'être ton premier petit ami !

Je fus frappé par ce qu'il venait de dire… Petit ami ? C'était la première fois qu'il parlait de notre relation ainsi. Jamais avant nous n'avions discuté de ce que nous attendions du temps passé ensemble. Jamais le sujet d'une fréquentation plus sérieuse n'avait été abordé.

J'allai me planter devant lui, l'obligeant à croiser mon regard.

-Petit ami ? Alors c'est ce que tu es ?

-Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Il avait un air si peu confiant en cet instant, je sentis mon cœur flancher. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Hum… non ! répondis-je en souriant. Petit ami n'est pas un mot assez fort pour décrire ce que je ressens pour toi ! Mais à défaut d'en trouver un autre, il fera l'affaire !

Edward répondit à mon sourire. Il se pencha vers moi et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un nouveau baiser chaste. C'était l'occasion que j'attendais depuis trop longtemps. Nous étions seuls dans ma chambre, sans qu'il n'y ait personne pour nous déranger…

Je m'agrippai plus fort à son cou, prolongeant notre étreinte. Je mis toute la fougue, tout le désir que je ressentais dans notre baiser… Edward me colla contre lui, répondant avec une passion égale à la mienne.

Je me sentais perdre mes esprits peu à peu. Il n'y avait plus que lui et moi. Ses lèvres sur les miennes et cette sensation de brûler de l'intérieur.

Les mains d'Edward parcouraient mon corps par-dessus mes vêtements, s'attardant sur ma taille et mes hanches. Je poussai un gémissement de plaisir, ce qui intensifia les caresses de mon petit ami.

Edward me poussa doucement à m'asseoir sur la chaise qui se trouvait devant mon bureau et s'accroupit devant moi. Lentement, il me retira ma veste pour ne me laisser qu'en camisole. Il prit l'une de mes paumes et y déposa ses lèvres. Puis il continua sur toute la longueur de mon bras, remontant vers mon cou qu'il parsema de baiser et redescendit sur mon autre bras. Il recommença son manège, s'attardant cette fois sur ma nuque, descendant avec une lenteur qui me rendit folle vers mon décolleté.

Et à ce moment son cellulaire sonna, nous ramenant à la réalité. Edward jura entre ses dents avant de s'éloigner pour décrocher.

-Oui ? Salut Alice. Oui, tu nous dérangeais. Quoi ? Non, non… nous étions sur le point de partir. D'accord. À dans quelques minutes !

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, mécontente. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Alice appelle à ce moment précis ? Je poussai un soupir sonore qui n'échappa pas à Edward. Celui-ci rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et me fit un sourire contrit. Mais je pouvais toujours lire le désir dans ses yeux.

-Je crois qu'il faut y aller.

Il était toujours à genoux sur le sol. Je me laissai lentement glisser vers lui, m'assoyant sur ses genoux. Il sembla surpris de mon audace… à vrai dire, je l'étais moi-même !

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne resterait pas ici ce soir ? Mon père ne revient pas avant minuit… il est parti regarder le double match de base-ball chez un ami ! Alice peut bien se passer de nous une soirée, non ?

Edward sembla tenter par la proposition. Il hésita quelques instants, mais secoua la tête en souriant avant de nous remettre tous les deux debout.

-Ça ne serait pas raisonnable Bella ! dit-il en me caressant la joue avec tendresse. Je veux dire… je ne veux pas que les choses se passent trop vite entre nous…

-Quoi ? Tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de me contrôler ? demandai-je, choquée. Je veux dire… je n'ai pas envie de… je ne veux pas plus que toi que nous… pas tout de suite…

Je m'arrêtai, soudain très mal à l'aise. Parler de sexe avec lui n'était pas facile. Edward déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de me murmurer :

-Ce n'est pas à toi que je ne fais pas confiance Bella… c'est à moi ! Tu… tu me rends fou ! Quand je t'embrasse, j'oublie toutes mes bonnes résolutions !

Je poussai un soupir. Bien sûr, il avait raison ! Je ne me faisais moi-même pas aussi confiance que j'avais voulu lui laisser croire. Et je ne me sentais pas prête à… je ne l'avais encore jamais fait et même si j'étais persuadée qu'Edward était la seule personne avec qui je voulais partager ce moment, il était encore trop tôt pour y penser… Et pourtant quand il m'embrassait, toutes mes peurs, mes craintes et mes inhibitions s'envolaient pour ne plus laisser que mon désir de lui.

Alors oui, il avait raison : il valait mieux que nous ne restions pas seuls dans une chambre…

-Il n'empêche que j'aurais bien voulu passer du temps seule avec toi, capitulai-je en soulevant ma valise.

Edward me la retira aussitôt des mains.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! On aura l'occasion de se reprendre. Et puis, nous passerons la soirée seulement avec Alice et Jasper ce soir. Emmet et Rosalie ne seront de retour que demain matin et mon père et Esmée sont partis pour la soirée…

Edward m'escorta jusqu'à la voiture où il m'ouvrit la porte tel un parfait gentleman. Je lui jetai un regard surpris, mais le remerciai.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il se fut assis derrière le volant.

-C'est seulement que… je ne croyais pas que la galanterie existait encore de nos jours !

Edward eut un petit sourire désolé.

-Oui. Ce sont de vieilles habitudes qui me viennent de Carlisle. Je sais que la plupart des filles n'apprécient pas…

-Tu l'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure : je suis différente des autres filles de notre âge, le coupai-je en souriant. J'aime bien… c'est tout à fait… toi !

Edward déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres avant de démarrer en trombe sa volvo. J'attachai ma ceinture, peu rassurée par la vitesse à laquelle il roulait, avant de me rouler en boule sur mon siège. Mon désormais petit ami me jeta un coup d'œil, une expression stupéfaite sur le visage.

-Bella, je sais bien que je roule un peu vite… mais pas au point que tu te caches sur ton siège en tremblant ! s'exclama-t-il, moqueur.

-Ce n'est pas ça, répliquai-je. Je me cache… il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un puisse nous voir ensemble !

J'entendis un grognement agacé à mes côtés, ce qui me fit sourire. J'aimais bien titiller Edward sur son obsession de la discrétion pour tout ce qui concernait notre couple, de près ou de loin… Obsession que je ne comprenais toujours pas d'ailleurs puisqu'il ne m'avait donné aucune explication.

-Rassis-toi… s'il-te-plaît, dit-il entre ses dents. Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher !

Je m'exécutai.

-Ah non ? m'exclamai-je d'un ton faussement surpris. C'est nouveau cela ! Tu ne crains plus que les gens apprennent que nous sortons ensemble ?

Edward pinça les lèvres et serra les poings… j'avais mis le doigt sur un sujet sensible. Il me sembla qu'il mit un temps infini à répondre.

-De toute façon, je sais que ne je ne rencontre jamais personne sur la route qui mène à la maison !

Je poussai un soupir, déçue. Ce n'était pas la réponse que j'avais espéré ! Sans vraiment en avoir conscience, je croisai les bras et me tournai vers la fenêtre dans une attitude boudeuse.

-Bella, chuchota mon adonis en me prenant la main.

Je savais déjà ce qu'il allait me dire. J'avais l'impression que nous en avions discuté des milliers de fois.

-Je sais, le coupai-je avant qu'il ne puisse continuer. Je sais que tu as de bonnes raisons ! C'est seulement que j'aimerais… comprendre.

Il serra ma main avec plus de force dans la sienne.

-Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais… plus tard, me promit-il pour la unième fois. Lorsque je serai certain que tout danger est écarté.

Je poussai un nouveau soupir.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait oublier cette histoire seulement pour ce soir et profiter de notre soirée ? J'ai envie de passer du bon temps avec toi… J'ai attendu ce moment toute la semaine.

Il se tourna vers moi et me sortit son sourire éblouissant. Ce n'était pas juste ! Il savait que je ne pouvais rien lui refuser quand il me souriait ainsi.

-D'accord, grommelai-je, mécontente.

Le sourire d'Edward s'accentua. Son regard fixé sur le mien, il amena ma main à sa bouche et y déposa ses lèvres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour. Puis tout à coup, je réalisai qu'il n'avait pas jeté un regard à la route depuis trop longtemps ! Je me dégageai violemment et m'écriai :

-Edward Cullen ! Garde ton attention fixée sur la route ! On va faire un accident à la vitesse à laquelle tu roules !

Il éclata de rire, mais ramena son regard devant lui. Nous restâmes en silence quelques instants.

-Juste par curiosité… qu'as-tu imaginée ? Quelles sont tes théories ? demanda Edward, fixant un point droit devant lui.

Il émanait une soudaine tension de lui. Il semblait attendre ma réponse avec nervosité.

-Je croyais qu'il ne fallait plus en parler ?

-J'ai envie de savoir, insista-t-il d'une voix sombre.

-Et bien… j'ai pensé que tu avais peut-être une femme et des enfants cachés quelque part. Ou alors, que tu étais un criminel en fuite… ou bien que toute ta famille faisait partie de la mafia italienne… Mais rien de tout cela n'explique vraiment pourquoi tu veux absolument cacher notre relation !

Edward éclata de rire. Il dit, en secouant la tête :

-Tu as vraiment une imagination débordante ! Tu vois vraiment Carlisle en mafioso ?

Je pouffai à mon tour.

-Non, tu as raison. Mais tu es tellement mystérieux à ce sujet que je suis totalement perdue et j'imagine les idées les plus farfelues.

Je poussai un soupir et redevint soudain sérieuse. Une question me brûlait les lèvres… mais je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir le cran de la poser.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? demanda Edward.

Je secouai la tête, agacée. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si habile pour lire en moi ?

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ! continua-t-il d'une voix rassurante, mais aussi curieuse.

-Et bien… je me demandais seulement si… si tu as confiance en moi.

La volvo se gara à ce moment devant la magnifique villa des Cullen. Edward coupa le contact, puis se tourna vers moi. Il m'obligea à relever le menton et fixa son regard doré au mien.

-J'ai confiance en toi Bella… j'ai seulement peur que tu te sauves à toutes jambes lorsque tu comprendras finalement qui je suis vraiment…

Sa voix était grave, triste. Je secouai la tête avec véhémence. Ce qu'il venait de dire était ridicule : comment aurais-je pu me passer de lui, même l'espace d'un instant ? Ne comprenait-il donc pas qu'il était devenu vital dans ma vie ?

Je m'approchai de lui et déposai ma tête contre son épaule.

-Il n'y a aucune chance pour que cela arrive Edward…

-Tu n'en sais rien ! protesta-t-il vivement. Tu ne sais pas ce que je…

Je déposai un doigt sur ses lèvres, le faisant taire.

-Je le sais parce que… parce que je t'aime, murmurai-je.

Je sentis mon visage s'embraser et je détournai le regard. J'attendais la réaction d'Edward avec appréhension. Avais-je été trop loin cette fois ? Il venait tout juste de faire un pas dans ma direction et moi je me jetais sur lui… dans un sens figuré du moins.

Je sentis ses mains encerclés ma taille. Il me serra contre lui, ses mains caressant mes cheveux.

-Tu ne devrais pas Bella… tu ne devrais pas, répétait-il en me couvrant de baisers.

-Il est trop tard pour y penser. Il est trop tard depuis le moment où tu t'es moquée de moi dans ce corridor le jour de la rentrée en fait !

Edward éclata de rire à se souvenir et il m'attira un peu plus à lui.

-Et tu sais… ce n'est pas vraiment la réponse que j'attendais ! ajoutai-je en retenant mon souffle.

Le temps sembla soudain se suspendre. Mon cœur s'affolait dans ma poitrine. Il battait si fort que j'étais certaine que mon petit ami pouvait l'entendre. J'avais une telle envie d'entendre ces quatre petits mots sortir de sa bouche parfaite : Je t'aime aussi Bella, que cela me faisait presque mal.

Edward me tenait toujours dans ses bras, mais il était raide et immobile. Sa tension se relâcha soudain; il eut un petit rire.

-Bella, je…

À ce moment un cri de détresse retentit de la maison… Je me séparai d'Edward, paniquée. Alice! Que lui arrivait-il ?

-Ne t'en fais pas : c'est le cri habituel d'Alice lorsqu'elle est en colère ! Allons voir quand même ! dit Edward en sortant de la voiture.

Il se dépêcha pour venir m'ouvrir la portière et m'entraîna vers la maison. Et dire que cette soirée aurait pu si bien commencer !!!


	12. Chapter 12Soirée cinéma PV Bella

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous poste le nouveau chapitre qui, comme je l'avais précisé, est la suite de la soirée… J'ai changé le rating de ma fic parce qu'il y a quelques moments plus osés et que je ne veux choquer personne !:) J'espère que vous aimerez ce « petit » chapitre qui est en fait le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant ! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez et encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews qui ont été plus nombreuses que jamais au dernier chapitre ! J'en suis vraiment touchée et encore plus motivée à continuer cette fic ! Alors un gros merci !!! _

**CHAPITRE 12-SOIRÉE CINÉMA PV D'EDWARD**

J'ouvris la porte de la maison, me demandant ce qui avait bien pu mettre ma sœur dans cet état! Ou plutôt, je me demandais ce que mon meilleur ami avait fait pour mettre ma sœur dans cet état.

Je m'effaçai pour laisser entrer Bella, et déposant ma main dans le creux de ses reins, je la poussai jusqu'à la cuisine où la voix mélodieuse d'Alice nous parvenait.

-JASPER HALE ! DONNE-MOI CE TÉLÉPHONE IMMÉDIATEMENT ! IL N'EST PAS QUESTION QUE TU ME LAISSES SEULE AVEC LES AMOUREUX !!! TU IMAGINES LA SOIRÉE QUE JE PASSERAIS À LES VOIR SE BÉCOTER ?

J'entendis la voix de mon meilleur ami sans comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

-ALICE ! NON ! cria-t-il ensuite.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la cuisine, je vis ma sœur pendu au cellulaire de son petit ami, débitant à toute allure :

-Écoutez vous, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et je m'en fiche ! Mais Jasper est mon petit ami et peu importe où il ira ce soir… je viens avec lui ! Et si ça ne vous convient pas…

Alice se tut quelques secondes. Puis son visage s'illumina.

-C'est vrai ? Parfait alors ! À tout à l'heure !

Elle raccrocha avant de tendre le téléphone vers Jasper, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Jasper, d'une voix grave, le visage défait.

Bella se tourna vers moi, me lançant un regard interrogateur. De toute évidence, elle n'avait rien compris de ce qui venait de se passer. Moi, par contre, je croyais comprendre… mais j'espérais me tromper !

-Oubliez la soirée cinéma pour ce soir, lança ma sœur d'une voix euphorique. Nous allons à une fête !

Jasper devint encore plus pâle si cela était possible.

-Une fête ? s'étonna Bella, anxieuse.

-Oui ! Une fête chez James et Victoria, les mystérieux amis de Jasper et Edward.

-Hors de question ! s'opposa Jasper d'un ton ferme.

Alice le fixa, les mains sur les hanches, le regard plus que furieux.

-Ah non ? Et pourquoi cela ? Tu as envie d'y aller seul ? Pour y rencontrer cette chère Victoria ?

-Ça n'a rien à voir, soupira Jasper.

-Parce qu'elle t'appelle et tu rappliques aussitôt ! Comme si tu étais son petit chien-chien !

Là-dessus, ma sœur était plus près de la vérité qu'elle ne le croyait. Bon, j'allais devoir m'en mêler avant que ça ne dégénère. Et j'étais d'accord avec Jas : il était hors de question qu'Alice ou Bella viennent avec nous à cette fête. Alors il ne restait plus qu'une solution !

-Et tu m'as dit que je ne pouvais pas venir alors qu'ELLE vient juste de me dire qu'elle serait ravie de me voir ! Alors ? Pourquoi m'as-tu menti ? Tu n'avais pas envie de me voir ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas m'éclater, c'est ça ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas faire la fête ?

-Allez-y si vous voulez, la coupai-je avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin. Moi, je n'en ai pas envie. Et je sais que Bella n'aime pas beaucoup ce genre de soirée ! Mais allez-y ! Nous n'avons aucun problème à rester seuls ici toute la soirée…

J'accentuai ma caresse sur le dos de ma belle et je la sentis retenir un frisson. Était-ce mes paroles ou mon geste qui avait valu cette réaction ? Peut-être les deux tout compte fait ! Même moi, je sentais la tête me tourner à l'idée de ce qui pourrait se passer si nous restions seuls trop longtemps…

Je savais par contre que ça n'arriverait pas. Je n'avais dit cela que pour faire passer un message à Jasper : nous n'étions pas aux ordres de nos amis, nous n'avions pas à nous précipiter dès qu'ils nous appelaient ! Surtout s'il s'agissait d'une simple fête… James en organisait pratiquement à toutes les semaines ! Il était certain que notre absence ne passerait pas inaperçue, mais j'étais persuadé que Victoria trouverait une excuse plausible pour l'expliquer aux autres.

Je sentis le regard de mon meilleur ami sur moi, surpris et interrogateur. Je haussai les épaules, un sourire désolé sur les lèvres. Jasper leva les yeux au ciel avant de dire :

-Très bien. On reste ici aussi !

Bella et Alice poussèrent toutes les deux un soupir déçu. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je me penchai vers Bella et murmurai à son oreille :

-Encore une fois, ce n'est que partie remise !

Elle se tourna vers moi, passant ses bras autour de mon cou.

-Je vais te prendre au mot un jour ou l'autre Cullen !

-J'y compte bien ! répliquai-je en riant.

Je me penchai pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres lorsqu'Alice nous bouscula légèrement.

-Lâchez-vous un peu ! Vous aurez toute la nuit pour… profiter l'un de l'autre !

Bella rougit et détourna la tête, mal à l'aise. Moi, je me contentai de jeter un regard furieux à ma sœur. Ce qu'elle pouvait être exaspérante quand elle voulait !

-Allez vous installer en bas… je monte les bagages de Bella dans ma chambre et je vous rejoins.

Alice prit la main de Bella dans la sienne et je l'entends lancer d'un ton conspirateur, juste avant de disparaître dans les escaliers qui mènent au sous-sol, et donc à la salle de cinéma maison :

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Edward ? Il m'a clairement fait comprendre que j'interrompais quelque chose ! Je veux TOUS les détails… enfin peut-être pas tous, mais je veux…

Je secouai la tête en souriant, agacé et je montai rapidement à ma chambre avant de redescendre tout aussi rapidement rejoindre les trois autres. Bella était déjà assise sur le grand sofa et Jasper était installé sur le petit fauteuil, un peu plus loin. Alice se tenait debout et elle insèrait le film dans le dvd. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la table basse en fronçant les sourcils.

-Heu… Alice… est-ce que c'est supposé être notre souper… ÇA ?

Ma sœur se retourna vers moi, surprise.

-Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à redire encore monsieur grincheux ?

-Et bien… de la crème glacée, du chocolat, du pop corn et des bonbons… ce n'est pas vraiment un repas !

-On écoute un film oui ou non ? Le but d'une soirée cinéma est de s'empiffrer au maximum ! Et puis…

Un sourire espiègle étira ses lèvres minces.

-Si tu as peur pour la ligne de Bella, tu n'auras qu'à lui faire faire un peu d'exercices ensuite !

-Alice ! s'écria Bella, choquée.

-Bella est parfaite comme elle est ! répliquai-je en souriant. Elle n'a aucun besoin de faire de l'exercice…

-Oh ! Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie ! soupira Alice.

-Oui… Bella semble vraiment déçue, ajouta Jasper, l'ombre d'un sourire flottant sur son visage. Je crois qu'elle n'attend que ça : ne plus être la seule vierge de tout Forks !

-Jas, grognai-je.

Si mon meilleur ami, qui s'était montré jusque là plutôt réservé et silencieux en présence de ma petite amie, se mettait lui aussi de la partie… la soirée allait être longue !

-Est-ce que… est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter de parler de ma vie sexuelle… s'il-vous-plaît, bégaya Bella.

Je me tournai vers elle et lui sourit. Son visage qui était déjà rouge, vira au cramoisi. Croyait-elle que je me moquais d'elle ? J'avais plutôt voulu la rassurer…

-D'accord Bella ! Non n'en parlerons plus ! dit Alice en riant.

J'allai m'asseoir à côté de ma petite amie, dans une distance raisonnable, pendant qu'Alice fermait les lumières. Je pris un plat de popcorn et commençai à manger machinalement. Mais je manquais m'étouffer avec ma bouchée lorsque le film commença.

-Oh non Alice ! Tu n'as pas fait cela ! Dis-moi que tu n'as pas choisi encore un film d'amour débile !

-10 things I hate about you n'est pas un film débile! C'était mon film préféré il y a quelques années et j'ai eu envie de le revoir !

Je ne distinguais pas le visage d'Alice vu la noirceur de la pièce, mais je devinais à son ton qu'elle avait pris une moue boudeuse.

-Lily… on est allé voir ce navet au cinéma il y a quelques semaines… j'ai eu ma dose de film à l'eau de rose pour les prochains mois !

-Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas écouté ce navet comme tu dis… tu as pris la fuite avec MON amie!

Je poussai un grognement mécontent.

-Jasper ! Aide-moi ! Dis quelque chose…

Mais bien sûr, mon traître de meilleur ami se rangea du côté de ma sœur…

-Désolé vieux ! Nous avons choisi ce film ensemble Alice et moi !

-Sale peureux… comme si tu avais envie d'écouter ce truc de filles ! répliquai-je.

Je poussai un soupir, vaincu. Bella se rapprocha de moi, déposant sa tête sur mon épaule et jouant d'une main douce dans mes cheveux. Elle descendit lentement sa main sur ma nuque et sur mes épaules avant de remonter tout aussi doucement vers mes tempes. Je fermai les yeux sous la caresse.

Au fond, je me fichais bien que le film soit nul… je pourrais profiter encore plus de Bella ! En autant que je réussisse à m'enlever mes idées perverses de la tête, au moins l'espace de quelques heures. Il me semblait que tout était plus simple lorsque je pouvais être auprès d'elle sans avoir aussitôt l'envie de la déshabiller et de lui faire l'amour…

Bon, pourquoi est-ce que j'avais pensé à cela ! Les caresses de Bella, qui étaient complètement innocentes quelques instants plut tôt, me faisaient un tout autre effet maintenant que j'avais imaginé son corps nu contre le mien… Et j'avais envie que ces caresses se prolongent, qu'elles se fassent plus osées… alors même que ma sœur et mon meilleur ami étaient à côté de nous, enlacés dans un minuscule fauteuil.

Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, Bella descendit ses mains le long de ma colonne vertébrale et revint sur ma nuque dans un effleurement qui me procura d'intenses frissons. Je retenu à grande peine un soupir de contentement, ne voulant pas attirer les regards de nos amis.

Bella recommença son petit manège à quelques reprises avant de glisser ses mains sous mon chandail. Elle se figea et je la sentis retenir son souffle. Puis, tout doucement, comme si elle avait peur que je la repousse, elle caressa ma peau nue de ses doigts froids. Il n'y avait plus rien au monde qui existait que cette main qui enflammait chaque petit centimètre de ma peau. Bella, avec audace, glissa ses paumes vers l'avant pour caresser mon torse et mes abdominaux…

Je serrai les poings avec force. Je devais mettre toute ma volonté pour ne pas la toucher à mon tour… pour ne pas l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle en perde le souffle... pour ne pas caresses les endroits les plus intimes de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle en perde la tête et crie mon nom…

Je serrai les poings avec un peu plus de force quand soudain, tout fut terminé. Bella retira vivement ses mains de sur mon corps et elle les plongea dans le plat de popcorn qui reposait sur mes genoux, son attention apparemment fixée sur l'écran.

-Hey ! protestai-je à voix basse.

Elle se tourna vers moi, mal à l'aise. Ses joues étaient en feu et elle se mordait la lèvre, embarrassée. Je compris que ses caresses avaient eu le même effet sur elle que sur moi !

-Désolée, je… je ne voulais pas !

Je lui sortis mon petit sourire en coin, celui que je savais qu'elle aimait tant.

-C'est MON plat de popcorn ! rigolais-je en la poussant gentiment.

Elle me fixa un instant, surprise. Puis elle entra dans le jeu et répliqua :

-Tout ce qui est à toi et à moi… non ? Tu peux bien partager !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu me donnes en retour ? lui demandai-je, taquin.

Elle prit une grande poignée de popcorn et me la lança en plein visage en s'écriant :

-Rien du tout ! Espèce d'obsédé !

En riant, je me jetai sur elle, la plaquai sur le sofa et commençai la pire torture qui soit au monde : les chatouilles. Je savais que Bella ne le supportait pas. Elle se tortillait sous moi en riant et en m'implorant d'arrêter.

-Hey ! Vous allez arrêtez tous les deux ! lança Alice d'un air faussement excédé. On essaie d'écouter le film nous !

-Désolé, dis-je en même temps que Bella.

Je baissai le regard vers elle et réalisai soudain la position dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, moi presque couché sur elle. Je ressentis un frisson exquis de plaisir. Je me rassis précipitamment, m'éloignant le plus possible de Bella. Celle-ci me jeta un regard blessé, se demandant sûrement la raison de cette soudaine saute d'humeur. Pour me faire pardonner, je lui ouvris les bras et elle vint s'asseoir, son dos appuyé contre mon torse, mes bras l'entourant.

Je fixai mon attention sur le film et peu à peu, je sentis la tension diminuée… elle ne disparut pas complètement, mais je pus au moins profiter d'avoir Bella dans mes bras, de la sentir si fragile contre moi, de respirer son odeur délicieuse… Je me sentais complet lorsqu'elle était près de moi, comme si elle était devenue une partie de moi-même… une partie qui me manquait atrocement lorsqu'elle était loin de moi.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avons passé ainsi… un bout de temps sans doute, car la fin du film approchait. Et tout compte-fait, il n'était pas si nul. Pour un film de filles du moins ! Mais jamais je n'allais l'avouer à Alice !

J'entendis à ce moment-là ma demi-soeur glousser. Je me tournai vers elle, mais ne vit qu'une masse informe… Jasper et elle se cachaient sous une couverture. Nous les entendions rire et soupirer… et parfois un bruit de succion sans équivoque nous parvenait…

-Regarde l'hypocrite ! murmurai-je à l'oreille de Bella. Et c'est elle qui nous disait d'attendre cette nuit pour s'embrasser.

Bella pouffa contre moi.

-Laisse-les tranquille ! dit-elle quand même. Depuis le temps qu'Alice attend que Jasper s'intéresse à elle !

-Tu rêves si tu crois que je vais laisser passer cette occasion des les interrompre ! répliquai-je en riant.

Je m'emparai d'un coussin et l'envoyai de toutes mes forces vers ma sœur et mon meilleur ami. J'atteignis mon but : Jasper sortit une tête surprise de sous la couverture.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs ! Je n'ai pas envie de te voir bécoter ma sœur !

-Demi ! Demi-sœur ! protesta Alice en sortant à son tour de sa cachette. Et tu ne nous voyais pas… on se cachait pour ne pas choquer vos petits yeux prudes !

-Parle pour Bella ! protestai-je aussitôt, sans y penser.

Celle-ci m'envoya un coup de poing sur l'épaule en protestant :

-Hey ! Je croyais qu'on ne devrait plus parler de cela !

Je secouai la tête en riant.

-De toute façon, je vous entends ! dis-je à Jas et Alice. Et ça m'énerve !

Alice poussa un soupir avant de se lever, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Il ne reste presque plus de popcorn, je vais aller en faire d'autres !

Puis elle sortit de la pièce d'un pas sautillant. Bella et moi reprîmes notre position, reportant notre attention sur la télévision. Quelques secondes plus tard, Jasper se leva. Il nous jeta un regard.

-Je vais aider Alice. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

-Non, grommelai-je. Va la bécoter en paix !

Jas eut un petit rare et il partit à grandes enjambées.

-Et bien… on vient de se faire abandonner ! lançai-je à ma petite amie qui ne réagit pas.

Je me penchai vers elle.

-Bella ? BELLA ?

Elle se mordait la lèvre, préoccupée et semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Je passai par-dessus elle et vint m'agenouiller sur le sol, rivant mon regard au sien.

-Hey ! Quelque chose ne va pas ma belle ?

-Je… je…

Elle prit une grande inspiration et avoua :

-Pourquoi as-tu dit à tout le monde que je suis vierge ? J'aurais préféré que tu gardes cette information pour toi ! Je… ça me met très mal à l'aise !

Je restai surpris.

-Bella, je… je n'ai rien dit à personne ! Je ne savais même pas que c'était le cas ! Nous n'en avons jamais discuté ! Alice et Jasper ont dit cela seulement pour te taquiner… ils ont tiré leurs propres conclusions !

Bella poussa un soupir et me jeta un regard piteux.

-J'ai l'air si coincée que cela ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire avant de la prendre dans mes bras.

-Pas du tout ! Je trouve même que tu es plutôt… sexy quand tu veux !

Je réalisai soudain la portée de ce qu'elle venait de me dire et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine.

-Alors tu veux dire que tu es réellement… vierge ? demandai-je dans un murmure.

-Bien sûr ! répondit-elle choquée. Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que je n'avais jamais eu de petit ami !

-Tu aurais quand même pu… enfin ! Pas obligé d'être en couple pour avoir une vie sexuelle !

Je me passai une main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise. Bella se défit de mon étreinte et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, me fixant d'un regard furieux.

-En ce qui me concerne… oui ! Mais nous n'avons encore jamais parlé de toi : combien de petites amies as-tu eu avant moi ?

Je souris devant sa soudaine mauvaise humeur. Je me rapprochai d'elle jusqu'à ce que nos visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre.

-Je ne sais plus… plus rien ne compte… mis à part toi…

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je voulais que ce baiser soit doux et tendre, mais Bella en avait décidé autrement. Elle passa sa langue sur ma bouche, en tançant le contour dans une délicieuse caresse avant de s'en emparer avidement. Je me noyai complètement dans ce baiser, subjugué par la force de mon désir pour elle.

Toute la tension que j'avais accumulée depuis notre baiser dans sa chambre explosa lorsqu'elle me tira vers elle. Je me retrouvai étendu sur son corps; je sentais la moindre de ses courbes sous mon poids… et je perdis totalement le contrôle ! Sans plus me soucier qu'elle sente l'intensité de mon désir pour elle, je plaquai mon bassin contre le sien. Bella eut un petit hoquet de surprise, mais elle se reprit rapidement et passa ses jambes autour de mes hanches, se collant encore plus contre moi. Je poussai un grognement et, tout en continuant de l'embrasser avec ferveur, je glissai mes mains sous son t-shirt. Caressant d'abord la peau incroyablement douce de son ventre plat, je remontai lentement jusqu'à ce que je sente la couture de son soutien-gorge sous mes doigts. Je m'arrêtai un instant, lui laissant le loisir de me repousser si elle le désirait. Ses doigts enlacèrent les miens et elle guida doucement ma main jusque sur son sein. Je passai ma doigts plusieurs fois par-dessus le tissu, sous les gémissements de ma Bella… c'était une musique si enivrante à mon oreille… la plus sexy que j'ai jamais entendu !

Je repoussai le bout de tissu qui m'empêchait de toucher sa peau et prit son sein dans ma paume.

-Edward, soupira Bella avant de pousser un petit cri de plaisir lorsque je caressai son mamelon.

Je voulais plus… encore plus… je voulais connaître le goût de sa peau…

Je soulevai lentement son chandail et l'admirai quelques instants. Elle était tellement belle ! Si… parfaite ! Bella s'impatienta. Elle ondula sous moi, avant de m'empoigner par le cou et de me tirer vers elle. En gémissant, je me penchai vers elle et passai ma langue autour de son sein, savourant le goût unique de sa peau si douce…

La lumière s'ouvrit tout à coup, nous faisant sursauter. J'eus tout juste le temps de replacer les vêtements de Bella avant que mon crétin de frère n'entre dans la pièce en criant :

-On se lâche et on se rhabille tous les deux ! J'arrive !

Emmet se figea lorsqu'il nous aperçut Bella et moi, puis il éclata de rire.

-Merde ! Je crois que j'ai vraiment interrompu quelque chose !

Je poussai un grognement avant de sauter par-dessus le sofa pour me jeter sur lui. Je le poussai sans ménagement vers la porte, mais il résista.

-Alors Bella, mon frère est un bon coup ? Il manque peut-être un peu d'expérience ! Je pourrais lui apprendre un ou deux trucs si tu veux… je m'y connais avec les femmes…

Je mis toutes mes forces et réussis enfin à le pousser hors de la pièce. Je claquai la porte derrière lui et retournai auprès de Bella dont le visage avait pris une jolie teinte rose.

-Désolé pour cet abruti, chuchotai-je.

-Je croyais… je croyais qu'il ne devait revenir que demain ! répondit Bella en évitant mon regard.

-Il semble qu'il ait décidé de revenir nous embêter plus tôt ! répliquai-je, agacé.

Bella prit ma main dans la sienne.

-Je veux retourner chez moi Edward.

Je me figeai à ces mots.

-Quoi ? Non, je… ce n'est pas si grave Bella ! Emmet nous agacera un peu, mais les autres ne se formaliseront pas avec si peu !

-Ce n'est pas ça…

Je compris alors mon erreur : Bella voulait partir parce qu'elle regrettait ce qui venait de se passer entre nous. Ce que je pouvais être arrogant parfois ! J'étais tellement persuadé qu'elle avait apprécié autant que moi que cela ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit… mais j'allais vite ! Beaucoup trop vite ! Je devrais essayer de me contrôler d'avantage lorsque j'étais avec elle. Et passer la nuit à ses côtés n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée !

-Je comprends Bella, la coupai-je. Je… je suis désolé pour tout cela ! Je ne voulais pas… enfin, non ! C'est faux de dire que je ne le voulais pas… je désirais ce qui s'est passé, mais je suis désolé si je t'ai brusqué ! Et si tu veux tout de même passer la nuit ici, il y a une chambre d'invités confortable où tu pourrais…

Je me tus lorsque Bella déposa un doigt sur mes lèvres. Avec un petit sourire coquin, elle porta ma main à sa bouche et embrassa mes doigts un par un.

-Tu as mal compris Edward ! Je veux retourner chez moi… avec toi ! J'ai envie que nous passions du temps seuls tous les deux, que nous reprenions là où nous avons arrêté sans avoir peur d'être interrompu à nouveau !

Je la fixai un instant, surpris. Mon cœur battait la chamade lorsque je compris ce qu'elle me demandait… Je lui répondis par un sourire.

-Bien sûr ! Allons-y !

Je me levai et lui tendis la main, sans la lâcher du regard. Les yeux dans les yeux, nous marchions vers les escaliers lorsque mon téléphone sonna. Machinalement, je portai l'appareil à mon oreille. La voix de James s'écria :

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez vieux ? On vous attend depuis longtemps déjà !

-Salut à toi aussi James ! répondis-je, sarcastique.

-Salut ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Vous vous ramenez ou quoi ?

J'hésitai un instant avant de jeter un regard à Bella qui me fixait, curieuse.

-Heu… non ! On ne viendra pas ce soir. Mais ce n'est que partie remise James !

Un lourd silence répondit à mon affirmation.

-Je crois que Jasper n'a pas bien compris lorsqu'il a parlé à Vic ! répondit précipitamment mon ami. _Vous n'avez pas le choix Ed_ ! Ce n'est pas une simple fête : Laurent est ici. Il veut nous voir… tous. Il a quelque chose de très important à discuter avec nous !

Je sentis mon estomac se crisper sous l'angoisse et je m'éloignai vivement de Bella.

-Merde ! grognai-je.

-Je sais vieux ! Je comprends… mais plus que quelques semaines à fonctionner à ce régime et ce sera terminé ! Surtout, ne mettez pas Laurent de mauvaise humeur si vous voulez qu'il vous rende une faveur !

Je poussai un nouveau grognement. J'en avais assez ! Vraiment assez ! Ses hommes de main ! Pfffffff ! Quelle blague idiote ! Ses serviteurs, voilà ce que nous étions pour cet homme qui n'avait aucun scrupule !

-D'accord. Dis-lui qu'on sera là dans quelques minutes, soupirai-je.

Puis je raccrochai brutalement. Je sursautai lorsque la main douce de Bella se posa sur mon épaule.

-Edward ? Où vas-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je me tournai vers elle et tentai de lui sourire, sans succès.

-Des ennuis Bella… beaucoup d'ennuis !


	13. Chapter 13Des graves ennuis PV Bella

_Enfin, le chapitre que vous attendez ! Du moins… en partie ! lol ! Je ne vais tout de même pas tout révéler d'un coup ! Je vous avertis : il y a une très longueeeeeee conversation entre Alice et Bella. J'espère qu'elle ne vous ennuiera pas trop, mais elle est essentielle pour bien comprendre l'histoire ! N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! J'adore toujours autant vos reviews!!! _

_PS : si quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer comment faire pour changer mon profil et que les anonymes puissent me laisser des reviews, ce serait apprécié !!! Merci à l'avance !_

**CHAPITRE 13-PV de Bella**

La tête appuyé sur ma main, le regard perdu dans le vague; je poussai un énième soupir, aussitôt imitée par Alice.

Edward et Jasper étaient partis il y avait quelques minutes, sans plus d'explications. Alice et moi avions protesté, crié et boudé même… mais rien n'y avait fait. Les garçons nous avaient tout de même abandonné sans rien préciser de plus qu'ils se rendaient à cette fête et que ce n'était pas un endroit pour nous ! J'avais eu la nette impression que Jasper aurait flanché et aurait autorisé Alice à l'accompagner si Edward ne s'y était pas opposé. Mon petit ami était tellement buté parfois … souvent en fait !

« Des ennuis Bella… beaucoup d'ennuis ! » avaient été les propres mots d'Edward.

J'espérais que ce n'était pas trop grave, mais je sentais l'angoisse m'envahir peu à peu. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ce soir ? S'il ne revenait jamais ? Si les ennuis en question étaient… dangereux ? Je ne pourrais supporter qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ! Pas à lui; pas à Edward !

Edward me cachait un secret… un secret qui était assez grave pour qu'il refuse d'aborder le sujet… il m'avait dit qu'il valait mieux que nous ne soyons pas amis parce qu'il était dangereux… il avait tenté de m'éviter alors qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour moi… il tenait à cacher au monde notre relation pour une raison insondable… et ce soir, un ami du nom de James lui téléphonait et il courait le rejoindre, sachant pourtant qu'il courait vers les ennuis…

Je compris soudain qu'Edward était plongé jusqu'au cou dans de graves problèmes dont il ne savait pas comment se sortir. Dont il était peut-être incapable de se sortir…

Mon visage devait avoir pris une teinte cadavérique parce qu'Alice posa une main douce sur la mienne et demanda d'une voix soucieuse :

-Bella, est-ce que ça va ? Tu es toute blanche !

-Ça va… Edward me manque, c'est tout. J'ai hâte qu'il soit de retour !

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge : Edward me manquait réellement. Et j'avais hâte qu'il revienne; qu'il soit en sécurité, à mes côtés. Emmet éclata de rire dans notre dos. Il était assis sur le sofa de cuir du salon et regardait un match de football à la télévision.

-Les femmes ! Vous êtes incapables de vous passer des mecs même une minute !

-Pas TOUTES les femmes Em ! répliqua Rosalie à ses côtés. Moi je ne suis pas comme ça !

-Tu te mens à toi-même bébé, se moqua son petit ami d'une voix exagérément macho. Tu es folle de moi !

-Tu rêves _bébé_ ! répondit la blonde sur le même ton.

Alice éclata de rire à son tour avant de se lever en tapant des mains. Son enthousiasme habituel était déjà de retour. Elle n'était pas du genre à se morfondre très longtemps !

-Rosalie a raison ! Nous pouvons très bien nous amuser sans nos petits amis ! Nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux !

Elle m'obligea à me lever à mon tour.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une soirée de beauté : manucure, pédicure, masque de beauté et tout le tralala !

J'étais si inquiète pour mon Edward que cette perspective ne m'horrifia même pas. Tout ce qui pouvait me changer les idées était bienvenu ! J'hochai donc la tête, sans grand enthousiasme par contre. Alice en sauta de joie.

-PARFAIT ! Rosalie, tu veux venir avec nous ?

Celle-ci se tourna vers nous et me jugea d'un regard qui me mit mal à l'aise. Puis elle sourit faiblement et dit :

-Pourquoi pas ?

Elle se leva et nous rejoignit.

-Hey ! Alors vous m'abandonnez ? Vous me laissez passer la soirée seul ?

-Si tu veux venir avec nous, tu es le bienvenu ! lança Alice, tout sourire.

Emmet se renfrogna et grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à :

-Des trucs de filles, oui ! Je vais m'ennuyer à mourir !

Pendant que nous montions les escaliers en riant, il lança d'un ton narquois :

-C'est cela ! Allez discuter de vos dernières aventures avec les garçons en paix ! D'ailleurs, Bella aura plein de trucs à vous raconter…

Ma meilleure amie se tourna aussitôt vers moi.

-De quoi parle-t-il ?

-Heu… je ne sais pas ! mentis-je maladroitement, le visage rouge.

-Oh oh ! Il s'est passé quelque chose avec mon frère lorsqu'on vous a laissé… c'est cela ?

Je me tortillai, mal à l'aise.

-Il aurait pu se passer quelque chose, si un ours mal léché n'était pas venu nous interrompre, avouai-je, le regard fixé sur le sol.

Alice me serra contre elle en rigolant.

-Ne t'en fais pas ! Tu auras toute la nuit pour te reprendre !

Elle se sépara de moi, le visage soudain figé dans une expression étrange. Elle retrouva presque aussitôt le sourire et nous entraîna Rosalie et moi dans sa chambre. J'eus droit pour le reste de la soirée à une remise en beauté complète; de mes ongles d'orteil à ma coupe de cheveux que Rosalie me proposa gentiment de rendre moins… ordinaire, d'après ses propres propos. À un moment, Emmet vint nous narguer, mais il se fit attaquer par un petit lutin qui tentait d'enduire son visage d'un masque à base d'algues de mer…. Et il déguerpit aussitôt !

Je parlai peu. Alice et Rosalie se rappelèrent des tonnes de souvenir, me racontant milles et une anecdote de famille, sur Edward tout particulièrement. La soirée me fit du bien et bientôt, sans que je le réalise, il était déjà 23 heures. Je réprimai un bâillement.

-Bella va s'endormir debout si nous continuons ! lança Rosalie en souriant.

Alice poussa un soupir déçu.

-Bon, j'imagine qu'il est l'heure d'aller se coucher !

Rosalie se leva et nous souhaita une bonne nuit avant d'aller retrouver son homme. Moi, bien que j'étais morte de fatigue, je ne me sentais pas prête à aller au lit. Je n'avais pas envie d'attendre Edward, seule et inquiète.

-Alice, est-ce que je pourrais prendre une douche avant de dormir ?

-Bien sûr Bella ! Viens, je vais te montrer où sont les trucs !

Elle me prit par la main et m'entraîna vers la salle de bain qui était, comme le reste de la maison, luxueuse et lumineuse. Immense aussi. Elle sortit une serviette et du shampoing de l'armoire tout en papotant de tout et de rien.

Je ne l'écoutais plus, plongée à nouveau dans mes pensées peu agréables…

Je m'approchai d'elle et déposai une main sur son épaule. Elle se tut, surprise.

-Alice, qu'est-ce qu'Edward me cache ? demandai-je dans un murmure.

Alice me fixa pendant quelques instants, immobile. Puis elle me répondit, en jouant avec ses mains :

-Je… je ne sais pas Bella…

Malgré moi, je sentis mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Même ma meilleure amie ne me faisait pas assez confiance pour m'en parler ! Je me détournai prestement d'elle.

-Très bien. À demain alors, dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

-Bella, chuchota Alice. Je te jure que je ne sais rien ! Jasper ne veut rien me dire non plus ! Ça fait longtemps que je soupçonne que mon frère a des problèmes… et Jasper aussi… mais impossible de savoir ce que c'est !

-Tu dois bien avoir une petite idée, non ? insistai-je. Tu vis avec Edward !

Sans un mot, elle passa à côté de moi et partit l'eau de la douche.

-Pour être certaine qu'Emmet et Rose ne nous entendent pas, expliqua-t-elle à mon regard interrogateur.

-Donc, tu as bien une idée ! concluais-je avec un certain soulagement.

J'étais heureuse qu'elle accepte de parler de ce sujet avec moi. Je n'en pouvais plus de tout ce mystère, ces secrets. J'avais envie de partager mes angoisses avec quelqu'un…

-Des soupçons disons !

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer :

-Tout a commencé il y a un peu plus de 6 mois. Avant cela, Edward n'avait aucun autre ami que Jasper… puis un jour qu'ils étaient tous les deux allés se promener à Port Angeles, ils ont rencontré un certain James et sa petite amie Victoria. Tous les deux jouaient dans un groupe de musique et ils étaient à la recherche d'un deuxième guitariste. Comme Edward se débrouille plus que bien, il a accepté de jouer avec eux et Jasper a proposé de remplacer quelques fois James à la batterie. Je suis allée les voir jouer quelques fois… au début du moins… ils étaient plutôt doués !

J'écoutais Alice, buvant littéralement ses paroles. J'avais l'impression que la vérité se dessinait peu à peu devant mes yeux.

-Mais je crois que peu à peu, la musique a pris la seconde place ! Edward s'éloignait de nous… il passait le plus clair de son temps avec Jasper, James, Victoria et les deux autres membres du groupe qui s'appelaient… Dimitri et Garrett si je me souviens bien ! Il faisait des trucs qui ne lui ressemblaient pas : il sortait en boîte, il faisait des virées à Seattle où il semblait dépenser des tonnes de frics en vêtements et en restaurants de luxe, il revenait souvent à la maison en état d'ébriété après une fête particulièrement arrosé… et je suis même certaine qu'il a souvent consommé de la drogue. Et je ne te parle pas d'un joint, mais de quelque chose de beaucoup plus dur !

Je retins mon souffle, surprise. Edward ? Consommer de la drogue ? Impossible ! Cela ne correspondait pas du tout à ce que je connaissais de lui ! Mais peut-être ne le connaissais-je pas tant que cela finalement… Alice poursuivit son récit, de plus en plus vite, sans se préoccuper de mes sentiments. Ce semblait être pour elle une délivrance, comme si elle se déchargeait d'un lourd fardeau.

-Jasper et lui sont devenus l'ombre d'eux-mêmes, solitaires, renfermés… violents aussi. Parfois, ils me semblaient presque… menaçants ! Et puis au cours de l'été, tout s'est arrêté. Edward est revenu ici après une fête et il semblait… paniqué. Lorsque Carlisle lui a demandé ce qui s'était passé, il a hurlé qu'il ne voulait plus jamais les voir, puis il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre, refusant d'ouvrir à quiconque. Lorsqu'il est enfin sorti, le lendemain soir, il semblait… changé. Il était redevenu le garçon qu'il avait toujours été : drôle, aimant et serviable avec nous. Il n'a plus vu ses amis, même pas Jasper, pendant quelques jours. Puis Jazz est venu à la maison et cela a entraîné une violente dispute, jusqu'à en venir aux poings.

-QUOI ?

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de pousser cette exclamation d'ébahissement. Pour moi, imaginer Edward et Jasper en train de se battre était encore plus difficile que de croire que mon petit ami avait consommé de la drogue ! Ils semblaient pourtant encore plus liés que des frères !

-Incroyable, non ? Je ne le croirais pas si je n'y avais pas assisté moi-même ! Mais je les ai vus et je les ai entendus surtout ! D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Edward était furieux contre ses anciens amis… Jasper voulait le convaincre de leur pardonner, mais mon frère n'en démordait pas. Et seulement deux jours après qu'Edward lui ait envoyé son poing dans la figure, Jasper est entré à l'hôpital. Je… je n'ai jamais su pourquoi… personne n'a voulu me le dire… mais je crois… je crois qu'il a fait une overdose.

Elle avait dit les derniers mots dans un murmure anxieux et je voyais des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Je m'avançai vers elle et lui prit la main. Elle me sourit tristement.

-Edward est allé le voir à l'hôpital et ils se sont réconciliés. Je sais que mon frère se sentait vraiment coupable… et le lendemain, un homme se présentait ici alors que j'étais seule à la maison avec Esmée. Il s'appelait Laurent. Il a demandé à voir Ed, mais n'a semblé ni surpris ni déçu qu'il ne soit pas là. Il m'a poussé et est entré comme s'il était chez lui. Il s'est installé à la cuisine, puis il a discuté pendant un moment avec ma mère et moi. Quelque chose dans son attitude, dans son regard, me mettait mal à l'aise… m'effrayait même ! Mais il est reparti sans rien tenter, en précisant seulement que nous devions _absolument_ dire à Edward qu'il était passé. Après son départ, j'avais déjà des soupçons quant au rôle de ce Laurent dans toute cette histoire, mais lorsque j'en ai parlé à mon frère et que j'ai vu la peur dans ses yeux… je n'ai plus eu de doutes ! Cet homme les tient sous sa coupe Bella… j'ignore pourquoi, j'ignore comment, mais Edward et Jasper sont ses prisonniers… Le soir même de la visite de Laurent, mon frère se réconciliait avec James, Victoria et tous les autres. Il a recommencé à les fréquenter, mais heureusement il a su rester fort, être fidèle à lui-même.

-Et Jasper ? demandai-je à voix basse.

-Je crois qu'il n'a plus consommé depuis son overdose. Enfin, je ne l'ai plus revu avec le regard vague et fuyant, ni surpris à quitter un cours pour aller s'enfoncer dans les bois quelques instants avant de revenir, euphorique… Il est redevenu le garçon dont je suis amoureuse…

Alice releva la tête en essuyant ses larmes d'un geste rageur.

-Ils me prennent pour une idiote ! Ils croient que je ne me doute de rien, que je n'ai rien remarqué ! Et j'ai joué le jeu parce que… parce que j'avais peur d'empirer la situation. Je sais qu'ils essaient de me protéger, mais je voudrais pouvoir les aider ! Je voudrais tellement pouvoir les aider Bella !

Je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait : cette impuissance, cette peur aussi… Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrai contre moi, tentant de lui apporter du réconfort. De m'en apporter aussi.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir impliqué dans tout cela Bella, murmura Alice en me serrant à mon tour.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Je… c'est moi qui ai arrangé ce rendez-vous avec mon frère lorsque j'ai vu qu'il s'intéressait à toi ! J'ai tout manigancé… dès le premier jour de la rentrée ! J'ai pensé que cela aiderai Edward d'avoir une petite amie, que cela lui donnerait une raison de se battre… mais je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas songé un instant aux conséquences que mon geste aurait pour toi ! Que tu te retrouverais mêlée à toute cette histoire !

Je m'éloignai d'elle, choquée.

-Tu crois que je le regrette ? Que je regrette de sortir avec Edward ? Alice ! Il est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé au cours de ma vie ! J'ai encore parfois de la difficulté à croire que tout cela est réel, que je ne vais pas me réveiller dans quelques minutes !

Alice me sourit, malicieuse.

-Et bien… toi, tu es encore plus accrochée que je ne le pensais !!!

-Complètement accro, oui ! acquiesçai-je.

Ma meilleure amie eut un petit rire avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-Je te laisse prendre ta douche avant qu'il ne reste plus d'eau chaude. À demain !

-À demain Alice !

-Bella… merci d'être là pour mon frère et aussi… pour moi !

Elle sortit sur ces mots, me laissant seule dans la pièce surchauffée par la vapeur. Je me glissai dans la douche et profitai quelques minutes de la brûlure du jet d'eau sur ma peau, jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne glacée. J'arrêtai la douche, me séchai avant de me mettre en pyjama. Je sortis sans un bruit de la salle de bain et me dirigeai à pas lents vers la chambre d'Edward. Je savais où elle était, mais je n'y étais entrée que quelques minutes. Cela me faisait étrange d'en franchir le porche seule…

Je poussai doucement la porte et entrai dans l'antre de l'homme que j'aimais. Comme la première fois, je m'y sentis aussitôt à l'aise, mon angoisse avait presque disparu. Sa chambre était sobre, reposante… élégante aussi.

Un immense lit en fer forgé trônait contre un des murs de verre de la pièce, alors que l'autre mur était recouvert d'une immense bibliothèque rempli de livres et de disques de musique. Comme Edward l'avait fait dans ma chambre, je m'approchai et examinai les titres des ouvrages avec attention. Tous les auteurs classiques connus étaient présents; Beethoven, Chopin, Back, mais il y avait aussi quelques groupes rock des années 80 et encore plus surprenant, des groupes de punk qui n'étaient connus que depuis quelques années. Je souris en imaginant Edward écouter cette musique sur sa chaîne stéréo à faire pâlir d'envie un dj, sautant partout sur les cris du chanteur.

Je me concentrai alors sur les livres. Il y avait quelques romans dont plusieurs étaient des polars et quelques classiques de la littérature. Mais il y avait surtout beaucoup de livres portant sur l'histoire et, ce qui me surprit, plusieurs bouquins en espagnol, en français, en italien et même en allemand!

Je continuai mon exploration et tombai sur la porte ouverte de sa penderie. J'y jetai un œil, curieuse. Mon Dieu ! Il y avait plus de vêtements que dans un magasin de prêt-à-porter ! Des tonnes et des tonnes de chemises, des pantalons en quantité, des polos de toutes les couleurs et des chandails de laine. Il y avait même des jeans alors que je ne l'avais jamais vu en porter !

Je levai les yeux et remarquai un petit album rangé sur l'étagère du haut… un album photo. Je me mordis la lèvre, hésitante. J'avais très envie de regarder cet album, mais je craignais de violer l'intimité d'Edward. Serait-il furieux contre moi ? Que ferait-il à ma place ?

Je réfléchis un instant. Aucun doute, il regarderait ces photos si les rôles étaient inversés ! Et puis… j'avais vraiment envie de les regarder, je désirais tout connaître de lui. C'était sûrement des portraits de son enfance et de sa famille… rien de très intime là-dedans ! En me hissant sur la pointe des pieds, j'essayai d'attraper l'album. Sans succès. Maudites soit mes jambes qui sont trop courtes ! En poussant un soupir d'exaspération, je fis un bond tentant d'attraper l'album au passage. Ma coordination étant ce qu'elle est, je ratai mon coup. Mais je ne me laissai pas découragée. Après plusieurs essais, je réussis finalement à attraper l'objet de ma convoitise. Et sur mon cri de victoire, l'étagère s'écroula, déversant son contenu sur le plancher de la penderie et sur moi.

-Et merde !

-Bella, est-ce que ça va ? me demanda la voix d'Alice de l'autre côté du mur.

-Oui, oui. Tout va bien. J'ai fait tomber… quelque chose ! répondis-je.

Je regardai le gâchis que je venais de faire. Le point positif était que j'avais enfin l'album ! Je ramassai un peu les objets qui étaient tombés, les entassant dans un coin lorsque je tombai sur une boîte ouverte.

Je perdis le souffle; mon cœur s'affola dans ma poitrine. Je ne pouvais en détacher mes yeux, hypnotisée. Non ! C'était impossible !

Je me mis soudain à trembler comme une feuille, mon corps se couvrant de sueur froide. Je pris une grande inspiration, tentant de reprendre mon calme. Mais c'était peine perdue ! Je sentis une peur sourde monter en moi alors que je fixais la liasse de billets et l'arme qui se trouvait dans la boîte. Une arme qui, pour mes yeux d'inculte, était semblable en tout point à celle que mon père enlevait de sa ceinture chaque soir.

_**Alors ? **__****__** Qu'en dîtes-vous ? Prochain chapitre, Jasper et Edward chez James !!! **_


	14. Chapter 14De graves ennuis PV d'Edward

_Bonjour à tous ! Je vous parle cacher derrière un immense bouclier au cas où vous me lanceriez des tomates pour la trop longue attente que je vous ai fais endurer ! Mais j'ai une bonne excuse ! Oui, oui : je vous jure ! J'avais commencé ce chapitre, j'en étais à trois pages d'écrites, mais il ne me satisfaisait pas. Donc, j'ai décidé de sauter le passage chez James et d'en arriver directement à la confrontation Edward vs Bella. J'ai écrit ce chapitre au complet et j'en étais fière. Mais voilà : je me suis dit après coup que je ne pouvais PAS sauter par-dessus la rencontre avec Laurent. Je devais introduire les nouveaux personnages… et je savais que vous attendiez tous de voir Edward avec James et Victoria. Donc, j'ai réécris un nouveau chapitre chez James d'un tout autre angle et celui-ci me satisfait. Alors je vous le poste aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi et pour me faire pardonner mon retard, je vous poste la suite demain. _

_Confrontation Bella et Edward du pv de celui-ci !_

_Reviews please ! _

**CHAPITRE 14-Des graves ennuis PV d'Edward**

Je me tenais devant chez James, attendant d'avoir le courage d'entrer. Je ne voulais pas y aller, je ne voulais pas replonger dans ce monde. Je souhaitais seulement retourner auprès de Bella…ma Bella…

Je pris une grande inspiration, puis cognai trois coups à la porte, puis je me reculai de quelques pas. J'essayai de me recomposer un visage impassible. Personne ne devait se douter à quel point cela m'était pénible d'être ici. Jasper marmonna à côté de moi :

-Ça va bien aller ! Tout va bien aller Ed !

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil. Il semblait encore plus mal en point que moi, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait être malade d'une seconde à l'autre. Et je savais très bien pourquoi : la tentation allait être plus forte que jamais ce soir. Jas aurait-il la volonté nécessaire pour résister ? Après tout, cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il était clean; il pouvait retomber à tout moment. Oui, sauf que j'étais là et que je ne le laisserai pas retomber là-dedans. Même si pour cela je devais m'opposer à Laurent en personne !

La porte s'ouvrit et James apparut devant nous, souriant.

-Hey les gars ! Vous en avez mis du temps ! s'écria-t-il en nous serrant la main.

-Nous étions occupés, répondis-je d'un ton un peu trop brusque qui surprit mon ami.

-Ça l'air d'être le bordel ici ! lança Jasper pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Tu l'as dis ! répondit James en riant. C'est la première fois depuis trop longtemps que tout le monde est réuni ! Même Kate et Tanya sont là… Alors, vous entrez ou vous restez sur le proche toute la nuit ?

Jasper et nous nous sommes consultés du regard avant de suivre James dans son petit bungalow qui était rempli à craquer. La musique était si forte qu'elle couvrait tous les bruits de conversation, plusieurs personnes se trémoussaient au milieu du salon, suivant les notes que crachaient les haut-parleurs. Plusieurs couples s'embrassaient et se caressaient ici et là dans la pièce. Il y avait même quelques couples homosexuels et quelques trios. Cela ne me choqua pas : les fêtes organisées par Laurent lui-même avait toujours un côté débauché. Je m'y étais fait avec le temps !

James nous entraîna jusqu'à la cuisine où régnait une atmosphère plus calme, plus feutrée… plus enfumée aussi. Il n'y avait que deux personnes présentes dans la pièce : Garett, l'un de mes meilleurs amis, que j'adorais pour son côté rieur et aventurier et une jeune femme qui pouvait faire penser à une tigresse avec son expression féroce et sa touffe de cheveux roux. Victoria, qui était assise sur le comptoir, mis brusquement la pipe qu'elle tenait dans ses mains dans celles de Garett avant de se lever et de se jeter dans nos bras.

-Ed ! Jazz ! Je suis si contente de vous voir !

Puis elle déposa un rapide baiser sur nos lèvres. Victoria s'était toujours montrée très affectueuse envers nous et elle nous saluait toujours d'un baiser… mais dans ce temps-là, je n'avais pas de petite amie. Et surtout, nous n'avions pas encore couché ensemble. Maintenant, j'avais l'impression que ce simple geste avait une toute autre connotation.

-Je suis content de te voir aussi Vicky ! répondis-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

C'était la stricte vérité. Malgré tout, Victoria restait une de mes meilleures amies et vu le milieu dans lequel elle évoluait, j'étais heureux de constater qu'elle se portait à merveille !

Victoria se tourna vers Jasper qui était resté silencieux et immobile. Son visage était livide et ses yeux injectés de sang. Son corps était secoué de légers tremblements.

-Jazz, qu'est-ce que…

Puis elle comprit d'elle-même, se tourna vers Garett et lui envoya un coup de poing puissant sur l'épaule.

-Aie ! s'écria celui-ci.

-Espèce d'idiot ! Éteint cette chose ! Jazz est en sevrage ! cria Victoria en gesticulant.

Garett s'exécuta, marmonnant un faible désolé et évitant de se tourner vers Jasper. Victoria reporta son attention sur nous et je lui fis un regard reconnaissant. Elle me sourit.

-Alors Jazz, comme cela tu sors avec la petite sœur d'Edward ? demanda-t-elle, ce dont je lui fus beaucoup moins reconnaissante.

Jasper garda une apparence parfaitement calme et un ton banal lorsqu'il répondit :

-Ça n'a encore rien de sérieux ! C'est seulement…

-Sexuel ? proposa James derrière notre dos.

Je poussai un grognement agacé, ce qui les fit tous bien rire.

-Tu as de la chance Jazz ! poursuivit James, moqueur. Tu es encore en vie ! Si un d'entre nous se vantait de s'envoyer la sœur d'Ed, il se ferait massacrer dans la seconde !

-J'y ai pensé, marmonnai-je entre mes dents. Mais je crois que je suis trop gentil pour cela !

-Hey ! Justement Ed, je me demandais si… lorsque Jazz ne sera plus intéressé par Alice, commença Garett avec des yeux suggestifs.

-N'y pense même pas ! m'écria-je, de mon ton le plus menaçant.

Mon ami recula d'un pas en levant les bras dans les airs.

-D'accord ! C'était juste une question comme cela ! dit-il en riant.

Je me laissai tomber sur une chaise en soupirant.

-Pourrions-nous changer de sujet ? La vie sexuelle de ma sœur ne m'intéresse pas vraiment !

Les trois autres pouffèrent, même Jasper esquissa un léger sourire. Il semblait toujours tendu. Moi, je me sentais plus en confiance. Pour l'instant, je ne faisais que discuter avec de vieux copains. James m'offrit une bière, que j'acceptai, et nous discutâmes tous les trois pendant un long moment, parlant de tout et de rien, nous moquant beaucoup les uns des autres.

C'était ce qui m'avait attiré dans ce monde… ce qui m'avait fait fermer les yeux sur bien des choses horribles… c'était notre amitié, notre complicité. C'était eux, tout simplement. Garett, Victoria, James, Ben aussi; le petit nouveau pour qui je m'étais pris d'affection; Kate et Tanya; deux des plus belles et intelligentes filles que j'avais rencontré qui gâchaient leurs vies avec leurs métiers… C'étaient tous des gens biens !

Et je compris alors l'ampleur du dilemme devant lequel je me trouvais. D'un côté, il y avait Bella et ma famille. Pour pouvoir être avec eux, je devais faire une croix sur mon autre vie qui, de toute façon, ne me plaisait plus. D'un autre côté, il y avait tous ces amis que j'allais perdre si je m'en allais tout simplement. Je n'allais plus jamais les revoir, j'allais les abandonner à leurs sorts.

Jas avait dit que nous méritions mieux que la vie que nous menions… c'était la vérité. Mais eux aussi méritaient mieux que cette vie !

Si Laurent acceptait réellement de nous laisser partir mon meilleur ami et moi, pourrais-je abandonner tous mes autres amis ? Pourrais-je les laisser en sachant les menaces qui pesaient sur eux chaque jour ? Les risques qu'ils encouraient ? Et si je le faisais, pourrais-je encore me regarder en face ? Pourrais-je vivre en sachant que je les avais trahis ?

D'un autre côté, ne pas le faire signifierait renoncer à Bella et à la vie que j'avais imaginé auprès d'elle. Je ne savais pas si j'en avais la force. Je ne l'avais pas eu la première fois, lorsqu'il aurait fallu que je la tienne éloigner de moi… l'aurais-je cette fois ? En avais-je seulement envie ?

Non! Bien sûr que non, mais je devrais un jour ou l'autre choisir, faire un sacrifice.

Si quelques heures plus tôt, j'étais certain de ce que je voulais, ce n'était plus le cas. Maintenant que j'avais mes amis en face de moi, je doutais. Tout me paraissait plus compliqué.

-Hey Ed ! Est-ce que ça va ? me chuchota Victoria à l'oreille. Tu sembles presque… torturé !

Je sursautai et repris mes esprits. Pendant un instant, j'avais oublié où j'étais. Heureusement, seule mon amie semblait avoir remarqué mon état : les trois autres discutaient vivement sans se préoccuper de nous.

-Désolée Vicky, répondis-je avec un sourire contrit. Je réfléchissais…

-Et bien, ce ne devait pas être très agréable vu ton air ! dit Victoria en s'assoyant à mes côtés. Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec ce que Jazz et toi avez discuté avec nous l'autre soir ? Le fait que vous ne voulez plus travailler pour Laurent ?

-Oui, en quelque sorte…

J'eus soudain l'envie de me confier à mon amie. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me comprendrait, qu'elle pourrait me guider vers le bon choix. Au moment où j'ouvrais la bouche pour lui partager mes pensées, une fille entra dans la pièce.

Je réprimai difficilement un frisson. Jane était si jeune et pourtant, ses yeux et son sourire reflétaient une terrible cruauté… cela me donnait toujours la chaire de poule ! Mais c'était seulement parce que je SAVAIS quel était son véritable rôle maintenant. Au temps où je l'ignorais encore, je la prenais pour une pauvre victime sans défense... maintenant que je savais ce qu'elle infligeait aux autres filles, je pouvais voir la méchanceté dans son regard.

Elle fixa ses yeux bleus clairs sur moi et me sourit. Je mis toute ma volonté pour lui répondre.

-Laurent vous attend en haut. Dépêchez-vous ! lança-t-elle avant de disparaître aussitôt.

L'atmosphère de la pièce changea : je n'étais pas le seul à craindre notre patron. James et Victoria furent les premiers à se lever. Garett, Jasper et moi leurs avons aussitôt emboité le pas.

Évitons le salon, nous avons grimpé les escaliers et sommes entrés dans la chambre de James et Victoria où Laurent nous attendait, entouré de Jane et de Dimitri dont le visage était plutôt amoché.

Laurent nous sourit de toutes ses dents blanches immaculées, qui contrastaient avec le teint noir de sa peau et il nous fit signe de nous asseoir.

-J'espère que vous êtes en pleine forme parce que j'ai un service de la plus grande importance à vous demander, dit-il de sa voix douce et suave si… trompeuse.

Silencieux, nous nous contentâmes d'hocher la tête. Même si nous l'avions souhaité, nous n'aurions pu refuser.

-Dimitri ici présent a eu quelques… ennuis lors d'une transaction. Raconte-leur donc Dimitri.

Celui qui avait jadis été mon ami se racla la gorge et prit la parole d'un ton furieux :

-J'ai un nouveau contact à Forks, plus particulièrement sur la réserve amérindienne. Je suis allé le rencontre avant-hier soir, seul. C'était une erreur. Alors que je retournais à ma voiture, une bande de là-bas m'a lâchement attaqué. Ils étaient quatre contre moi. Ils m'ont frappé chacun leur tour, avant de me dire de ne plus jamais revenir sur leur territoire, sous peine de mort. Voilà.

-Des rivaux sûrement, conclut James. Mécontents que nous empiétions sur leur territoire.

-De toute évidence, confirma Laurent. J'ai envoyé Jane faire quelques recherches sur place et avec les descriptions de Dimitri, elle a réussi à retracer les coupables.

Je serrai les poings, me faisant violence pour ne pas quitter les lieux immédiatement. Je savais déjà ce que Laurent allait nous demander. Il ne laissait personne s'en prendre à ses hommes sans rien faire. Il voulait que nous retrouvions ses adversaires et que nous leur fassions comprendre de manière brutale qu'il n'était pas avisé de s'opposer à lui.

-Vous savez déjà ce que je vous demande ! Vous irez dès demain, nous avons déjà trop tardé. Il ne faut pas que ces… _adolescents _se croient tout permis. Jasper, Edward et Victoria, vous irez avec Dimitri à leur rencontre. Nous connaissons les endroits où ils aiment traîner, vous devriez les y retrouver un samedi soir. Victoria, James et Garett, vous resterez en second plan au cas où la situation tournerait à notre désavantage.

Laurent eut un petit rire satisfait.

-Ce qui serait surprenant vu l'efficacité des trois autres, mais il vaut mieux être prudent. Ces jeunes _indiens_ peuvent parfois se montrer très surprenants ! Vous devez leur faire comprendre, par n'importe quel moyen, que la réserve est MON territoire ! Si jamais il y avait un problème et que nous devions… dissimuler certaines choses, appelez Félix, il s'en chargera.

Il nous fit un signe de tête, ce qui signifiait que la conversation était terminée. Je me levai et restai immobile pendant que les autres se dirigeaient vers la porte. La réserve… c'était à Forks ! Le plus souvent, les « services » que Laurent nous demandait se déroulait ici à Port Angeles ou même parfois, jusqu'à Seattle… mais la réserve était si proche de chez moi.

-Pourrions-nous connaître leurs noms ? demandai-je d'une voix que je voulais désinvolte.

Laurent se tourna vers moi, surpris. Les autres retinrent leurs souffles. On ne parlait à Laurent que lorsqu'on y était invité habituellement. Mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher.

-Quelle utilité ? Dimitri les reconnaîtra !

-Mais Jazz et moi les connaissons peut-être, insistai-je. Si nous savons de qui il s'agit, nous serons trois à pouvoir les retrouver au cas où ils se cacheraient !

Laurent sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis il fit un signe de tête vers Jane.

-Sam, Paul, Jared et Embry. Ce sont les quatre qui ont attaqué Dimitri. Mais ils traînent souvent avec deux garçons du nom de Quil et de Jacob. Jacob Black… je crois que tu le connais Edward, non ?

Et Jane me fit un sourire qui me glaça le sang… elle savait. Elle savait pour moi et Bella ! Et elle savait aussi que je devrais m'en prendre à son meilleur ami…


	15. Chapter 15Explications PV d'Edward

_Et comme promis, le chapitre suivant en temps et heure (un peu à l'avance même)! Comme je vous l'avais dit, c'est l'explication entre Bella et Edward sur ce que celle-ci a découvert. Certains la trouveront … surprenante ! D'après vos reviews, vous vous attendiez à quelque chose de plus violent ! Mais je me suis inspirée du tome 3 pour écrire ce chapitre et je crois qu'ils reflètent bien la relation entre nos deux tourtereaux ! Enfin, c'est mon avis ! à vous maintenant de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Et merci à tous pour vos reviews, au dernier chapitre j'ai oublié de remercier tous les anonymes qui me laissent une trace de leur passage. J'apprécie beaucoup ! C'est ce qui me donne la motivation pour continuer ! Alors un grand merci à tous ! Pour ceux qui ont un compte, je vous répondrai personnellement ! Et bonne lecture ! _

**CHAPITRE 15- EXPLICATIONS PV D'EDWARD**

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je la contemplais ainsi… plusieurs heures sans doute ! Mais elle était tellement magnifique, son visage éclairé seulement par le clair de lune, son corps à moitié dissimulé seulement par la couverture. Elle marmonnait souvent mon nom. J'aurais tellement voulu aller la rejoindre, la serre contre moi et m'endormir dans ses bras, oubliant tous mes soucis… mais je n'en avais pas le droit ! Pas après ce que Jane avait dit… et surtout pas après ce que Bella venait de découvrir et qu'elle avait déposé en évidence sur mon bureau !

J'étais surpris qu'elle soit encore là, endormie dans mes draps, paisible et sereine. N'avait-elle donc pas peur de moi ? Du mal que je pouvais lui faire ? Du mal que je pouvais faire aux gens qu'elle aimait ? Le revolver qu'elle venait de trouver ne lui avait-il pas ouvert les yeux sur le genre de personne que j'étais ?

J'avalai avec difficulté, puis je me pris la tête entre les mains, accablé par la migraine. Je ne pouvais pas faire ce que Laurent de me demandait… c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Pourtant, je savais que je n'avais pas le choix ! J'espérais seulement que c'était le dernier contrat qu'il nous demandait de remplir Jas et moi. Que c'était la dernière fête de ce genre à laquelle je serais obligé me présenter. Je ne voulais plus de cette vie. Maintenant que je l'avais devant moi, je savais que je serais même prêt à abandonner mes amis pour Bella. Je voulais seulement être auprès d'elle. Même si je ne le méritais pas… je ne la méritais pas…

-Edward ? Est-ce que ça va ? murmura Bella.

Je sursautai, puis relevai la tête vers elle. Toujours étendue sur le lit, ses yeux me fixaient avec inquiétude, mais aussi avec un certain soulagement. Je me penchai sur le fauteuil de cuir que j'occupais, me rapprochant d'elle au maximum.

-Ça va. Je réfléchissais.

-Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas dormir avec moi ?

J'hésitai un long moment avant de me lever, de me déshabiller et de me glisser dans les draps à ses côtés. Bella vint se blottir dans mes bras, sa tête reposant sur mon torse. Je déposai un bisou sur son front avant de caresser distraitement ses cheveux.

-Depuis quand es-tu là ? demanda-t-elle.

-Cela fait un peu plus de deux heures, répondis-je après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à mon cadran.

-Deux heures ? s'exclama Bella en se redressant. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé avant ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Je me demandais si… si tu reviendrais entier !

Je lui fis face et passai une main douce sur son visage d'ange. Elle était si surprenante : je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit furieuse, à ce qu'elle hurle, qu'elle me demande des explications… mais non ! Rien de tout cela ! Elle était inquiète, pour moi !

-Je… je ne me sentais pas prêt à t'affronter, avouai-je avec un sourire penaud. Et je ne t'ai pas rejoins dans le lit parce que je n'étais pas certain que tu veuilles encore de moi auprès de toi !

Elle eut une mine surprise, puis elle se pencha vers moi et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser doux et tendre.

-Tu es rassuré ? me glissa-t-elle à l'oreille lorsqu'elle se sépara de moi.

Sans répondre, je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et la serrai de toutes mes forces.

-Oui, répondis-je après un long moment.

Je me recouchai et nous reprîmes notre position initiale. Bella déposa une main sur mon torse nu, le caressant du bout des doigts. Je fermai les yeux sur un murmure approbateur, oubliant enfin les ennuis dans lesquels j'étais plongé. C'était si facile de tout oublier avec elle, de me laisser totalement accaparé par sa présence… mais Bella me ramena rapidement à la réalité.

-Alors ? Es-tu prêt à en parler ? Ou veux-tu que nous continuions à faire comme si je n'avais rien découvert ?

Je retins mon souffle un instant, avant de soupirer. Cette discussion semblait inévitable…

-Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Tout ! Je veux tout savoir Edward… je veux savoir pourquoi tu veux cacher notre relation, pourquoi tu te qualifies comme dangereux, je veux savoir dans quoi tu trempes, ce que tu fais lorsque tu es avec tes mystérieux amis, je veux savoir ce que tu as vu qui t'a tellement effrayé que tu as renié même Jasper et surtout, je veux connaître la raison pour laquelle tu as un revolver et une tonne de frics caché dans ta chambre !

Elle avait dit cela dans un murmure enflammé. Je ne pourrais pas m'esquiver cette fois, elle n'accepterait rien d'autre que la vérité.

-Es-tu certaine que tu veux savoir ?

-Oui ! affirma-t-elle sans aucune hésitation.

-Et si… et si je t'apprenais que j'ai déjà fait du mal à des gens ? Physiquement je veux dire ! Et si je t'avouais que j'ai assisté à des choses tellement horribles que j'ai de la difficulté à m'observer dans la glace et que pourtant, je n'ai rien fait pour m'y opposer ? Que j'ai même parfois appuyé ces actes ?

Et si je te disais que je vais faire du mal à ton meilleur ami dès demain ? Mais je gardai cette phrase pour moi. Je ne pouvais rien dire de ma mission à Bella. Pas pour l'instant.

J'observai le visage de Bella, attendant de voir le dégoût et la peur déformés ses traits. Mais elle resta étrangement impassible.

-Cela n'aurait aucune importance ! Je te demanderais seulement pourquoi tu l'as fait. Je suis certaine qu'il y a une raison. Tu n'aurais pas fait du mal à d'autres personne pour le simple plaisir… tu n'es pas comme cela !

Je me séparai brusquement d'elle et sautai du lit. Je tournai dans ma chambre tel un lion en cage.

-Tu es trop gentille Bella ! m'écriai-je, oubliant pendant un instant que ma sœur dormait juste à côté. Trop compréhensive ! Je veux… je veux que tu sois furieuse contre moi ! Je veux que tu me cris dessus, que tu me frappes même ! Je veux que tu me détestes pour tout ce que j'ai fait !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'exclama Bella en s'assoyant sur le bord du lit. Tu ne m'as toujours rien expliqué Edward, je nage toujours en eaux troubles !

Je me tournai vers elle et, immobile, fixai mon regard furieux dans le sien, beaucoup plus doux.

-J'ai blessé et menacé des gens simplement parce qu'on me le demandait. J'ai participé à des trafics de drogue en sachant que cette merde aboutirait dans des mains de gamins de 12 ans. J'ai même escorté des jeunes filles alors qu'elles allaient à des « rendez-vous » très bien payés avec des hommes. J'ai laissé mon meilleur ami devenir accro à la drogue, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse une overdose et passe à un cheveu d'en mourir. J'ai mis toute ma famille en danger simplement parce que j'avais envie de m'amuser. Je t'ai mise en danger Bella parce que je suis trop égoïste pour renoncer à toi !

Je repris enfin mon souffle. J'avais tout avoué d'une traite, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. J'attendais la réaction de Bella. Allait-elle enfin réaliser à quel point elle faisait une erreur en restant près de moi ? Allait-elle courir chez elle pour tout raconter à son père ? Ou encore, allait-elle me ruer de coups avant de m'abandonner comme je le méritais ?

Mais Bella ne fit rien de tout cela. Elle se leva, vint vers moi et m'obligea à plonger mon regard dans le sien encore une fois. Son visage reflétait une tendresse et un amour que je ne pouvais supporter en ces circonstances. Je me défis de son emprise et lui tournai le dos.

Bella n'abandonna pas et passa ses mains autour de ma taille, appuyant sa tête sur les muscles de mon dos.

-Va-t-en Bella ! murmurai-je avec douleur. Je t'en prie… va-t-en ! Éloignes-toi de moi ! Ne me rejoins pas dans mon monde ! C'est un monde trop horrible pour toi ! Tu mérites mieux, cent fois mieux !

-Regarde-moi Edward, demanda Bella d'un ton suppliant.

Je m'exécutai, retenant mon souffle pour calmer les battements de mon cœur. Bella caressa mon visage comme si elle souhaitait en effacer la souffrance.

-Si tu me regardes dans les yeux et tu me dis que tu ne m'aimes pas, que tu ne veux pas de moi dans ta vie, alors je ferai mes bagages et je partirai tout de suite. Tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi. Dans le cas contraire, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement !

Elle me fixa, attendant visiblement ma réponse. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, signe qu'elle était anxieuse. Elle craignait vraiment que je ne la rejette.

Si seulement j'en étais capable… si seulement je pouvais prononcer ses cinq petits mots : « Je ne t'aime pas. » Tout serait terminé. Bella serait hors de danger.

C'était ce qui aurait dû être le plus important pour moi, non ? Sa sécurité devrait compter plus que ce besoin égoïste d'être auprès d'elle ! Surtout maintenant que Laurent savait pour nous deux…

Je pris une grande inspiration. J'en étais capable ! Je pouvais le faire ! Pour Bella. Je devais absolument l'éloigner de moi.

Je fixai mon regard au sien. J'ouvris la bouche, mais ma mâchoire se crispa. Je serrai les poings et fermai les yeux sous la douleur.

-Bella, marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

Je la sentis retenir son souffle.

-Bella, je… je ne… je ne…

C'était trop dur : m'éloigner d'elle me ferait trop mal pour que j'en sois capable. Vaincu, je sentis mes épaules s'affaisser.

-Je ne peux pas, chuchotai-je.

Bella eut un rire secoué de sanglots. Elle passa une main sur mon visage. J'ouvris enfin les yeux. Bella avait un sourire resplendissant qui contrastait avec les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle était si belle…

Je l'attrapai par la taille, l'attirai vers moi et l'embrassai avec une passion presque douloureuse. Nous nous sommes séparés seulement lorsque nous n'avons plus eu de souffle pour poursuivre notre étreinte.

Je déposai mon front contre celui de Bella, les yeux clos. Je me haïssais. Je me haïssais de la mettre ainsi en danger. Si j'échouais dans une de mes missions, si je mettais Laurent en colère, il était certain qu'il s'en prendrait à elle pour me le faire payer ! Et c'était pour cela que je devais faire TOUT ce qu'il me demanderait… même si cela voulait dire tabasser le meilleur ami de Bella!

Sans y réfléchir, je voulus reculer d'un pas, m'éloigner d'elle… mais Bella me retint en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille.

-J'ai peur Edward, murmura-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Cette fois, je défis son étreinte pour me laisser tomber sur le bord du lit. Elle avait enfin compris que j'étais dangereux…

-Tu as raison d'avoir peur ! Je… je suis dangereux ! répondis-je, la tête entre les mains. Mais je te promets que je n'ai jamais utilisé cette arme Bella ! C'est un cadeau de Laurent et je ne peux pas m'en défaire au cas où il me demanderait de…

Bella s'agenouilla devant moi et posa une main sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire avant de la descendre jusque sur mon cœur.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi Edward; je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal ! J'ai seulement peur de te perdre… que tu disparaisses soudain… Je ne le supporterais pas. Je t'aime.

Je lui attrapai la main et la tirai vers moi sur le lit. Nous nous sommes étendus côte à côte; nos mains toujours liées, nos corps se frôlant, nos regards plongés l'un dans l'autre.

-Bella, je te promets de rester auprès de toi tant que je croirai que cela peut te rendre heureuse, jurai-je avant d'effleurer ses lèvres des miennes.

Elle calla sa tête contre mon épaule et nous sommes restés un long moment ainsi, silencieux, avant que Bella ne tombe dans le sommeil. Je la serrai un peu plus contre moi. J'étais dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou : mes amis et moi étions manipulés par un homme sans aucun principe, celui-ci pouvait décider à tout moment de s'en prendre à la femme que j'aimais pour m'obliger à lui obéir et le lendemain, je devrais combattre des jeunes da la réserve amérindienne…

Et pourtant, lorsque je tenais Bella dans mes bras, j'avais l'impression que je pouvais faire face à tout cela, que je pouvais me sortir de cette situation. Je pouvais tout affronter si elle était avec moi… si nous étions tous les deux. Ensemble.


	16. Chapter 16Le choix pv Bella

_Et voilà la suite de ma fic… ce n'est pas la confrontation que vous attendiez… et je pars déjà me cacher pour ne pas recevoir de tomates ! Je suis désolée de ce qui va suivre… ce n'était pas du tout ce qui était prévu lorsque j'ai commencé l'Écriture de ce chapitre… mais c'est là que cela m'a mené !!! J'espère que vous aimerez ! et merci à tous pour vos commentaires vraiment fabuleux et parfois très pertinents et perspicaces !!! Je veux aussi vous avertir qu'il y a un petit lemon en début de chapitre… _

_Bonne lecture !!!_

**CHAPITRE 16- Le choix PV de Bella **

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin, je sentis deux bras forts encercler ma taille et je poussai un soupir de contentement. J'étais si bien dans les bras d'Edward… je me sentais comme si le monde extérieur n'existait plus... il n'y avait que lui et moi. Sans ouvrir les yeux, je me collai encore plus contre mon adonis. Je sentais la chaleur de sa peau à travers mon mince chandail de pyjama. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je glissai ma main sur son torse et caressai ses muscles bien définis, traçant des cercles sur son ventre, m'égarant de plus en plus bas. Edward poussa un grognement avant de chuchoter d'une voix rauque :

-Arrête ça Bella où je ne réponds plus de rien !

Je retirai aussitôt ma main et ouvris les yeux. Le regard ambre d'Edward me fixait et je crus y lire une lueur de désir.

-Désolée, murmurai-je, les joues rouges.

Edward déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Ne t'excuses pas… c'est juste que ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment de me faire perdre le contrôle ! Mes parents sont dans la cuisine, ma sœur et Jas juste à côté et Emmet dans sa chambre avec Rosalie… nous risquerions encore une fois d'être interrompus !

Je poussai un nouveau soupir : j'en avais assez d'être interrompue lorsque j'étais avec Edward. J'avais envie d'être avec lui… j'avais envie DE lui. Je me sentis rougir de plus belle à cette pensée. Je cachai mon visage dans son cou.

-J'aimerais tellement que nous puissions être vraiment seuls tous les deux… dans un endroit où personne ne pourrait nous trouver !

Edward m'obligea à relever la tête. Son regard s'était illuminé.

-Cela arrivera peut-être plus vite que tu ne le crois ! dit-il énigmatiquement.

J'ouvrai la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là, lorsqu'il me fit basculer sur le dos et s'étendit par-dessus moi avant de m'embrasser passionnément. J'oubliai aussitôt toute idée de discussion, me plongeant corps et âme dans ce baiser.

Au bout d'un moment, le contact de nos lèvres ne me suffit plus. Je glissai mes mains dans son dos, caressant ses épaules et ses omoplates. Puis j'enserrai sa taille de mes jambes, le retenant prisonnier contre moi. Edward poussa un grognement contre mes lèvres et je sentis qu'il perdait à son tour le contrôle lorsqu'il s'appuya de tout son poids sur moi, caressant mon corps de ses mains avides. Toutes les parties de mon être s'enflammaient lorsque ses paumes s'y posaient. Mon corps tout entier brûlait pour lui…

Edward se défit de notre étreinte sous mon cri de protestation et d'un mouvement ample il fit passer mon chandail par-dessus ma tête avant de se laisser glisser sous la couverture. Il déposa d'abord un léger baiser sur mon nombril avant de remonter lentement vers ma poitrine, déposant ses lèvres sur chaque millimètre de ma peau. Il s'arrêta un instant avant de s'emparer avidement de mon sein, me faisant pousser un gémissement de plaisir. Il caressait, léchait, mordillait ma poitrine, me procurant des sensations si nouvelles et si intenses… je n'aurais jamais cru ressentir un tel désir un jour.

Ne me souciant plus que sa famille puisse nous entendre, je glissai ma tête sous la couverture à mon tour. Surpris, Edward releva les yeux vers moi. Je déposai mes mains sur son torse et descendit rapidement vers son boxer, m'étonnant moi-même de mon audace. Je passai mes doigts sous la couture du vêtement et sentis Edward retenir son souffle. Mes doigts passèrent par-dessus le vêtement pour venir caresser ses cuisses, faisant de longs va-et-vient, remontant de plus en plus près de son intimité. Mon adonis tremblait sous mes caresses et je m'étonnais de lui faire un tel effet.

J'hésitai pendant un instant avant de finalement laisser mes mains baladeuses s'infiltrer dans son sous-vêtement pour effleurer la peau douce de son sexe tendu.

-Bella, soupira Edward d'une voix rauque.

Je sortis de sous les couvertures tout en continuant ma légère caresse pour admirer son visage magnifique. J'en eus le souffle coupé : il était plus beau que jamais. Les yeux fermés, le menton relevé, ses traits étaient embellis par le plaisir…

Tout à coup, tout déborda… j'avais envie de lui, tout de suite. Maintenant. Mes mains se firent plus insistantes et je commençai de léger mouvement de poignet. Ma vitesse augmenta au fur et à mesure que je prenais de l'assurance. Je fermai les yeux, me laissant emporter seulement par le plaisir d'entendre les grognements et les soupirs d'Edward. Je sursautai lorsque mon adonis déposa ses mains autour de mes hanches et fit glisser mes pantalons de pyjama. Je l'imitai aussitôt et nous nous sommes retrouvés nus l'un contre l'autre.

Edward plongea son regard dans le mien, serrant mon corps contre le sien. Je tremblais de désir, mon corps le réclamait…

-Edward, je veux… j'ai…

J'étais incapable d'émettre une parole cohérente. Mais mon partenaire compris mon désir sans besoin de paroles.

-Tu es certaine Bella ? demanda-t-il, son doux regard empli de doutes.

Pour lui faire comprendre à quel point je l'étais, je l'attrapai par le cou et l'entraînai dans un nouveau baiser. Le plus passionné que nous avons jamais échangé, il me laissa pantelante et à bout-de-souffle… et encore plus excitée. En gémissant, j'ondulai des hanches sous Edward, en réclamant encore plus, lorsque le bruit d'une porte qu'on referme nous fit tous les deux sursauter.

Edward jura entre ses dents avant de se laisser rouler sur le côté en soupirant. Je me relevai sur un coude et le fixai, me mordillant la lèvre. Il cachait son visage avec un bras, mais je voyais par son maintien qu'il était tendu.

-Edward…

-Je suis désolé Bella, murmura-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils, surprise.

-Pourquoi donc ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute si on a encore une fois été interrompu !

Il se tourna vers moi avec un petit sourire triste, et expliqua, en caressant mon visage :

-Non, je suis désolé de m'être laissé emporter ! Je… faire l'amour pour la première fois dans ma chambre alors que toute ma famille est là… ce n'est pas la situation idéale ! Et puis, je suis allé trop vite, beaucoup trop vite ! Je… je voudrais tant que tout soit parfait pour toi !

-C'était parfait, répondis-je aussitôt en souriant. Tu ne peux pas imaginer… je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort…

-Moi non plus… Je…

Cette fois, Edward fut interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte. Il me colla contre lui, s'assurant que mon corps était dissimulé par les couvertures. Il craignait de toute évidence que l'intrus n'entre dans la chambre. Je rougis juste à la perspective d'être découverte dans cette position.

Mais heureusement pour nous, Emmet se contenta de crier :

-Allez vous deux ! Debout ! Il est assez tard ! Vous reprendrez vos mamours plus tard !

Puis il s'éloigna en riant alors qu'Esmée lui criait de nous laisser un peu d'intimité.

-Celui-là… un jour, je vais le prendre à son propre jeu ! s'exclama Edward, le regard menaçant.

Il secoua la tête avant de se lever du lit, complètement nu, m'exposant son corps si beau que j'en eus le souffle coupé. Je me détournai rapidement, les joues en feu. Edward eut un petit rire, puis il dit :

-Ça va ! Tu peux te retourner ! Je suis de nouveau présentable !

Je ramenai mes yeux sur lui. Il avait enfilé un nouveau sous-vêtement et il se choisissait une chemise dans son garde-robe. Je jetai des coups d'œil autour de moi, cherchant des vêtements avec lesquels cacher ma nudité… Sans même se retourner, Edward compris mon malaise.

-Tu peux te lever, je te jure que je ne regarderai pas.

Ma gêne semblait bien l'amuser, le traître. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être intimidé, lui. Il était si beau ! Alors que moi…

En soupirant, je me levai et allai chercher un t-shirt et une paire de jeans dans mon sac que je me dépêchai d'enfiler. Puis je récupérai mon pyjama qui traînait sur le sol. Lorsque je me relevai, mes yeux se posèrent sans le vouloir sur la boîte contenant l'arme et les billets.

Je retins difficilement un frisson. Même si je savais qu'elle n'avait jamais servie, je n'aimais pas avoir cette _chose _à ma vue. Elle me rappelait trop les dangers qu'Edward encourait chaque jour pour avoir fait de lourdes erreurs. Et j'avais encore tellement de questions sans réponse ! J'aurais voulu tout comprendre, tout savoir. Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? J'aurais voulu connaître le moindre détail de ce qu'il avait fait, vu et entendu, même en sachant que certains détails m'horrifieraient. Pas seulement parce que j'étais curieuse, bien que je l'étais, mais surtout parce que tout ce qu'Edward avait vécu ces derniers mois faisaient maintenant parti de ce qu'il était devenu… et que j'avais besoin de tout connaître de lui, de tout comprendre.

Sans y réfléchir, mes mains se dirigèrent vers l'arme. Mes doigts n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres de la crosse lorsque les mains d'Edward se posèrent sur les miennes.

-N'y touche pas Bella, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille avant de ramener mes paumes contre moi.

Il me serra contre lui, déposant son menton sur mon épaule. Nous sommes restés ainsi un long moment, chacun plongé dans les pensées que le revolver éveillait en nous. Bientôt, je ne pus plus résister. L'envie de savoir était trop forte.

-Edward, comment as-tu…

Il me tourna vers lui en souriant et déposa un doigt sur mes lèvres.

-Chut ! Je sais que tu brûles de tout savoir, mais laisse-moi un peu de temps… attends que nous soyons seuls tous les deux !

Je poussai un bruyant soupir : autant dire que je ne saurais jamais ! Mais je pouvais parfaitement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie de discuter de ses problèmes alors que ses parents pouvaient nous surprendre.

-D'accord… mais alors tu devras répondre à toutes mes questions !

Il eut un sourire éblouissant.

-Et toi aux miennes !

J'haussai les épaules : s'il le voulait vraiment… j'étais d'accord. Mais je n'avais rien à cacher et il n'y avait rien à dire d'intéressant sur ma vie ! Edward déposa un bisou sur ma tempe, me demandant de descendre à la cuisine. Il viendrait me rejoindre dans quelques minutes.

Je compris qu'il souhaitait cacher de nouveau son secret dans un endroit où je ne pourrai pas le trouver cette fois ! Je descendis donc à la cuisine à contrecœur et y retrouvai toute la famille Cullen réunie.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi d'un même mouvement, un sourire différent sur chaque visage. Esmée et Carlisle semblaient seulement … compréhensifs et bienveillants. Alice était heureuse de me voir. Emmet avait un sourire éclatant; il était de toute évidence très heureux de nous avoir dérangé son frère et moi ! Rosalie présentait une mine désolée et le visage de Jasper était souriant, mais il fuyait mon regard. Avait-il honte de ce qu'il avait fait ? Avait-il peur de ma réaction face à ce qu'Edward m'avait appris ?

-Bon matin Bella ! s'exclama Esmée en se levant pour me serrer dans ses bras. J'espère que tu as bien dormi !

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait beaucoup dormi cette nuit ! lança Emmet avec des yeux suggestifs à mon intention.

Je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux. Savaient-ils tous ce qui s'était passé ce matin avec Edward ? Non, sûrement pas ! Nous n'avions pas fait de bruit ! Mais je crois du moins qu'ils pouvaient le deviner…

-Emmet, ne commence pas avec tes allusions douteuses ! le réprimanda aussitôt Carlisle.

-Quoi ? C'est la première fois qu'ils dorment ensemble alors… c'est plutôt évident qu'ils ne se sont pas contentés de dormir. Et vu ce que j'ai surpris…

Oh mon Dieu, non ! Il n'allait quand même dévoiler cela devant ses parents ! Ce serait la honte de ma vie !!! Heureusement, ma meilleure amie vola à mon secours en interrompant son demi-frère.

-Et JE sais que tu t'es couché très tard hier Emmet… vu le bruit que Rosalie et toi avez faits ! Vous pourriez vous montrer un peu plus discrets, non ? J'ai cru que la maison allait s'écrouler !

Emmet et Rosalie se lancèrent un regard complice, pas le moins du monde gêné.

-Désolée sœurette ! s'excusa le grand brun avec un air satisfait. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai autant de… talent dans ce domaine !

Alice leva les yeux au ciel pendant que Rosalie souriait, approuvant les paroles de son petit ami.

-Ça, c'est toi qui le dis ! lança Edward en entrant dans la pièce.

-Moi… et Rosalie aussi ! le contredit son frère.

-Ça, c'est parce qu'elle n'a pas matière à comparaison ! Elle n'a jamais eu que toi !

-Tu n'en sais rien !

Cette réplique venait cette fois de la bouche de Rosalie qui souriait d'un air mystérieux.

-QUOI ? s'écria Emmet en se tournant vers elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu m'as dit que…

Débuta alors une conversation animée entre les deux amoureux afin de déterminer où et quand Rosalie avait eu d'autres aventures sexuelles.

Edward vint nous rejoindre, Esmée et moi.

-Désolé ! lança-t-il en souriant.

-Oui, je suis moi aussi désolée Bella, dit Esmée d'une voix douce. Mais c'est cela vivre dans une maison avec 3 adolescents qui ont les hormones en ébullition !

Elle eut un léger rire cristallin si beau, si pur qu'il me fit sourire. Puis elle déposa un bras sur mon épaule et ajoutant :

-Allez vous asseoir mes chéris. Je vais vous préparer à déjeuner !

Edward sembla soudain mal à l'aise.

-Maman… est-ce que ça te dérangerait si on ne restait pas ce matin ? J'aimerais bien amener Bella marcher en forêt et faire un pique-nique à la clairière.

Il se tourna vers moi, son sourire en coin et ses yeux pétillants de bonheur.

-Si elle en a envie, bien sûr !

Comment pourrais-je lui refuser quoique ce soit ? Et puis, je voulais profiter de chaque minute que je pouvais passer en sa compagnie. Sauf que…

Je vis que tout le monde attendait ma réponse. En rougissant, je dis :

-J'en ai envie…sauf qu'il faudra être revenu pour le diner… je passe la journée avec Jacob aujourd'hui… je lui ai promis.

Le visage d'Edward se décomposa.

-Jacob ? Jacob Black ?

-Oui, Jacob Black : mon meilleur ami. Tu sais, je t'en ai parlé quelques fois.

Sur le coup de la surprise, mon ton avait pris un peu trop de sarcasme. Les yeux ambres de mon petit ami s'assombrirent d'avantage.

-Et… qu'allez-vous faire tous les deux ? Je veux dire… que pensez-vous faire de votre journée ensemble ? Vous allez… sortir ? Ou vous allez rester chez lui ? Ou chez toi ?

Je le fixai, tentant de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction : cela n'avait jamais paru le déranger lorsque j'avais passé du temps avec Jake auparavant… même si c'était arrivé seulement à deux reprises. Jacob s'était d'ailleurs plaint que je le négligeais depuis que j'avais un petit ami et c'était ainsi que j'avais promis de lui consacrer toute ma journée du samedi !

-Edward Cullen ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces interrogations ? s'interposa Esmée.

Jasper se leva de sa chaise, le regard hagard avant de quitter la pièce précipitamment. Mais que se passait-il donc ce matin ? Rosalie posa la même question que moi, mais à voix haute.

-Jasper ne se sent pas très bien, dit Alice. Je vais aller le rejoindre !

Elle se leva et lorsqu'elle passa à côté de moi, elle me murmura à l'oreille :

-Il faut _absolument_ que je te parle avant que tu ne retournes chez toi ! Et ne le dis pas à Ed !

Elle continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était… Un silence troublant s'installa dans la pièce après son départ, qu'Emmet s'empressa de briser en discutant du dernier match de football avec son père. Esmée nous prépara en vitesse un déjeuner et nous fûmes bientôt prêts à partir, sans que je n'aie aucune idée de notre destination.

Cela m'importait peu d'ailleurs, j'étais trop concentrée à me questionner sur l'attitude d'Edward. J'avais l'impression que mon petit ami s'était fermé dès que j'avais prononcé le nom de Jacob. Il marchait à mes côtés vers la forêt qui entourait la villa et pourtant, il me semblait être à des kilomètres…

Sans un mot, il pénétra entre les arbres d'un pas rapide. Je tentais tant bien que mal de le suivre, mais sa cadence était bien trop rapide pour moi. Je ne cessais de me prendre les pieds dans des branches et de trébucher jusqu'à ce que je m'étale pour de bon sur le sol. Edward se précipita vers moi pour m'aider à me relever.

-Bella ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu aurais dû me dire que j'allais trop vite !

Je me dégageai de lui un peu brusquement et répliqua :

-Tu ne semblais pas très… ouvert à la conversation !

Il me fit un sourire contrit.

-Désolé. Je…

Puis il haussa les épaules comme seule explication. Je poussai un soupir.

-Edward, tes sautes d'humeur vont me rendre folle ! Tu es vraiment difficile à suivre !

Il entoura ma taille de ses bras et m'attira à lui avant de glisser son visage dans mon cou.

-Je m'excuse. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi… je pensais à ce qui s'est passé hier… Je vais essayer de chasser tout cela de mon esprit, au moins le temps que nous sommes ensemble !

Puis il déposa un léger baiser dans mon cou et nous reprîmes notre balade à un rythme plus lent.

-Où allons-nous ? lui demandai-je, curieuse.

-C'est un endroit que personne d'autre que moi ne connaît. Un endroit où je me rends lorsque j'ai besoin d'être seul…

Il me jette un regard, puis s'empare de ma main.

-Ce sera NOTRE petit coin de paradis maintenant !

-Tu veux dire que… tu n'as jamais amené personne avant moi ?

-Je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin de partager mon secret avec personne avant de te connaître !

Je me tournai vers lui et lui sourit, heureuse… puis je trébuchai à nouveau. Je serais tombé si Edward ne m'avait pas rattrapé d'une main experte.

-Mais ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée après tout ! dit Edward en riant. Je ne suis pas certain que tu arriveras à la clairière en un morceau !

-Bien sûr que oui ! Avec quelques coupures et contusions, mais ça m'importe peu ! J'ai envie d'y aller ! protestai-je avec véhémence.

-Alors grimpe sur mon dos ! s'exclama Edward avant de se pencher devant moi.

Il n'était pas sérieux ???

-Allez ! Grimpe, je vais te porter !

-Je suis bien trop lourde et puis si tu tombes nous…

-Je ne tomberai pas ! m'affirma Edward avec assurance.

J'hésitai un court instant avant de m'agripper à son cou et de passer mes jambes chaque côté de sa taille. Edward m'empoigna par les fesses, ce qui me fit rougir, puis il se remit en route.

-Et si on commençait tout de suite le jeu des questions, proposa Edward d'un ton joyeux.

-D'accord, mais JE commence ! répondis-je en souriant.

-Vas-y ! soupira mon petit ami.

Je réfléchis une minute sur ce que j'avais le plus envie de savoir. Bien sûr, j'avais des tonnes questions à lui poser… mais je craignais de gâcher ce moment si je lui demandais plus d'explications sur les erreurs qu'il avait commises par le passé. J'eus soudain une idée.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question hier… alors je la repose et cette fois, pas le droit de te défiler : combien de petites amies as-tu eu avant moi ?

Edward éclata de rire en secouant la tête.

-Je m'attendais à tout sauf à cela !

-Allez ! Réponds ! lui ordonnai-je gentiment bien que je n'étais plus certaine de le vouloir.

Et s'il avait eu une tonne d'aventures avant moi ?

-Deux… mais je ne suis pas certain que ça compte parce que la première je n'avais que 12 ans et la deuxième 14 ans ! Ce n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler une relation sérieuse, même si je le croyais à l'époque !

-Tu n'as eu personne depuis que tu vis à Forks ? demandai-je sans y croire.

Impossible qu'un tel adonis soit resté célibataire aussi longtemps !

-Hey ! On avait dit une question chacun ! C'est à mon tour !

Il réfléchit l'espace d'un dixième de seconde et demanda :

-Avant moi, quel est le dernier garçon que tu as embrassé ?

Je me sentis rougir et je me mordillai la lèvre avec angoisse.

-Bella ? Tu n'as pas le choix de répondre !

-Je… je ne suis pas certaine que tu veules le savoir, dis-je en soupirant.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Je crois que… cela t'angoisserait pour rien !

Edward fit un arrêt.

-Non ! Ne me dis pas que c'est Mike Newton !

Je pouffai de rire à cette idée.

-Bien sûr que non, idiot ! C'est… c'est… Jacob.

J'avais soufflé le dernier mot, mais je sus qu'Edward m'entendit, car il s'arrêta aussi sec et me déposa sur le sol avant de me tourner vers lui. Il me scruta de ses yeux magnifiques.

-Jacob ? Mais je croyais qu'il était seulement ton ami ?

-C'est vrai ! affirmai-je aussitôt.

-Alors pourquoi l'as-tu embrassé ?

Je détournai le regard, mal à l'aise.

-Je… c'est compliqué !

-Je suis certain que je peux comprendre, dit Edward d'une voix douce en caressant ma joue.

Je poussai un soupir, résignée à tout lui dire. Après les révélations qu'il m'avait faites la nuit dernière, celle-ci semblait plutôt dérisoire.

-La situation n'était pas très claire entre Jake et moi l'année dernière… nous ne savions pas où nous en étions… plus que des amis, mais moins que des amoureux, tu vois ? Un soir Jake m'a embrassé et j'ai compris que je ne l'aimais que comme un ami… alors nous en sommes restés là!

Ce n'était pas tout à fait exacte, mais Edward n'avait pas besoin de connaître les détails…

-Et que ressens-tu pour Jacob ? me demanda-t-il, et je sentis de la douleur dans sa voix.

-Edward ! Je te l'ai dit : Jacob est mon meilleur ami ! Rien de plus ! protestai-je, choquée qu'il puisse poser la question.

-Mais… tu es très attachée à lui, non ? Il compte beaucoup pour toi ?

-Bien sûr ! Comme Jasper compte énormément dans ta vie ! Comme Alice est devenue primordiale dans la mienne !

Je plongeai à nouveau mon regard dans le sien, tentant de lui faire comprendre à quel point je l'aimais. Mais ce que je lus dans ses yeux dorés me fit reculer de quelques pas. Edward semblait… torturé… et effrayé aussi.

-Alors… si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose… cela te rendrait vraiment malheureuse…

J'en eus le souffle coupé : pourquoi Edward parlait-il de cela ? Pourquoi disait-il de telles choses? Je n'y comprenais plus rien !

-Tu serais anéantie, continua-t-il. Et tu détesterais la personne qui lui aurait fait du mal…

Je m'avançai de quelques pas et déposai ma main sur son bras.

-Edward… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Me détesteras-tu si je fais du mal à Jacob et ses amis ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure, son visage magnifique déformé par l'angoisse.

Je secouai la tête avec véhémence.

-Tu ne ferais pas cela ! m'écriai-je aussitôt. Tu ne ferais pas de mal à Jake ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs… tu n'es pas comme cela ! Tu n'es plus comme cela Edward !

-Bella… je n'ai pas le choix ! protesta Edward. Laurent nous l'a ordonné !

-On a toujours le choix ! Tu n'as… tu n'as qu'à ne pas le faire ! Tu n'es pas obligé d'exécuter les ordres de ton Laurent !

Je m'accrochai à lui, désespérée.

-Ne le fais pas Edward ! S'il-te-plaît ! Je ne pourrais pas le supporter ! Ne fais pas de mal aux gens que j'aime… pour moi !

Nous sommes restés un instant plongé les yeux dans les yeux, mais Edward détourna le regard. Je sentis des larmes couler en abondance sur mes joues. Edward avait choisi… et j'avais perdu. Dans un sanglot, je me détournai de lui et m'éloignai le plus rapidement possible dans la direction que j'espérais être celle de la villa Cullen.

J'avais perdu… Laurent avait gagné… Edward l'avait choisi.


	17. Chapter 17La confrontation pv Bella

_Et voilà le chapitre de la confrontation entre Edward, Jasper et les Quilleutes !!! J'avais tellement hâte de l'écrire que j'ai fait très rapidement ! Il est écrit du pv de Bella... vous comprendrez pourquoi bientôt ! Je tiens aussi à m'excuser : j'ai commis une erreur de débutante ! J'aurais dû introduire Jacob qui tient un rôle important dans ce chapitre AVANT ! Comme c'est une fanficiton et que vous connaissez bien le personnage, cette erreur ne portera pas trop à conséquence, mais je suis tout de même désolée… _

_Et aussi, Jasper et Rosalie n'ont aucun lien de parenté ensemble. Si ils ont le même nom de famille c'est une erreur de ma part. Rosalie se nomme bien Hale… c'est Jasper qui devrait avoir un autre nom de famille. Je sais que dans le tome 4 on apprend son véritable nom, mais je ne m'en souviens plus et je n'ai pas les livres avec moi alors si quelqu'un peut m'éclairer… ce serait très gentil !!! Il me semble que c'est Withlock ou quelque chose dans le genre… _

_Pour finir, un gros gros merci pour toutes vos reviews ! C,est vraiment génial d'avoir autant de commentaires ! Et maintenant, je pars me cacher pour ne pas recevoir toutes les projectiles que vous allez me lancer après avoir lu ce chapitre !!!! _

**CHAPITRE 17- Confrontation PV de Bella **

Avec une angoisse grandissante, j'observais les six jeunes hommes devant moi élaborer leur plan d'attaque. J'avais été idiote ! Je n'avais pas prévu cela. J'aurais dû savoir que Jacob et les autres Quilleutes n'étaient pas du genre à se cacher devant une menace, quelle qu'elle soit !

-On ne peut pas y aller sans arme… ce serait totalement irréfléchi ! s'écria Quil, exaspéré. Tu peux être certain qu'eux en auront !

-Ils ne me font pas peur, répliqua Jacob. Nous sommes beaucoup plus forts qu'eux !

-Mais tu ignores combien ils seront ! Et s'ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux que nous ? Et s'ils ont des revolvers ? Que feras-tu ?

Jacob ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Sam le coupa d'une voix qui ne permettait aucune réplique :

-Quil a raison Jacob. Il faut être prudent : les hommes de Laurent n'ont aucune morale. Amenons des armes, mais ne nous en servons qu'en cas d'absolu besoin.

J'en eus le souffle coupé : des armes ? Non ! Non ! Non ! La situation dégénérait sans que je ne puisse rien y faire ! Des armes ? Ils risquaient d'être gravement blessé ou de blesser leurs adversaires !

J'aurais dû écouter Alice… j'aurais dû faire confiance à son jugement !

Elle avait raison : j'aurais dû me contenter d'éloigner Jacob de la réserve pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas dans la bataille, puis faire confiance à Edward et Jasper pour le reste.

Mais je n'avais pas pu. Ma conscience m'en avait empêché. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Quil, Embry et les autres, qui étaient aussi mes amis, être blessés. Et maintenant ils risquaient tous de s'engager dans un combat mortel… contre Edward. Mon Edward.

Des larmes coulant sur mon visage, je me précipitai vers mon meilleur ami.

-Jake, je t'en prie, le suppliai-je.

Il se tourna vers moi avec un regard désolé avant de me serrer dans mes bras.

-Je m'excuse Bella ! Il faut que nous le fassions !

-Pourquoi ? m'écriai-je, un accent désespéré dans la voix. Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas simplement à la maison ? Ils ne vous retrouveront pas chez moi !

-Tu veux qu'on se cache comme des lâches ? Qu'on les laisse s'en prendre à nos familles s'ils ne nous trouvent pas ? répliqua Jacob, furieux.

Je secouai la tête avec véhémence.

-Non ! Ils ne feraient pas cela !

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'Edward et ses amis feraient une telle chose ! Sam s'approcha de nous.

-Tu ne les connais pas Bella : tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables. Nous non plus d'ailleurs ! Tout ce que nous savons c'est qu'ils viennent vendre leur merde sur notre territoire depuis quelques semaines et que le petit Colin, qui a à peine 14 ans, est entré à l'hôpital après en avoir consommé ! On doit les arrêter, on doit leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt à revenir sur notre territoire.

-Jake, reste ici avec moi ! suppliai-je à nouveau bien que je savais que c'était inutile.

Mon meilleur ami déposa un baiser sur mon front, puis se dégagea doucement de notre étreinte.

-Et les laissez s'amuser sans moi ? dit-il avec son sourire éblouissant. Pas question !

Je sentis l'angoisse m'envahir de nouveau. Je devrais me faire du sang d'encre non seulement pour Edward, mais aussi pour Jacob…

Mon meilleur ami comprit mes sentiments, car il caressa doucement ma joue.

-Tout va bien se passer Bella. On reviendra ici avec quelques contusions supplémentaires, mais sans plus, j'en suis certain. Et ton petit ami te reviendra en un morceau aussi…

Petit ami… pouvais-je encore appeler Edward ainsi ? Je ne le savais plus ! J'en avais envie, atrocement envie. Seulement je venais de découvrir qu'il ne tenait pas autant à moi que moi à lui. Pourrais-je passer par-dessus ce qui allait se passer ce soir ? Pourrais-je passer par-dessus le fait qu'il fasse délibérément du mal à mes amis ?

Je m'imaginai une scène où Edward venait s'excuser, me suppliant de ses yeux magnifiques de lui pardonner… me disant qu'il ne recommencerait plus, qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais Laurent et ses autres amis.

Oui, sans aucun doute… je lui pardonnerais. Parce que je l'aimais tout simplement.

Même si j'aurais souhaité plus que tout qu'il renonce à ses projets, qu'il me rattrape dans cette forêt où je l'avais abandonné et qu'il me promette de ne pas faire de mal à mon meilleur ami.

Mais Edward m'avait laissé partir sans rien tenter pour me retenir. J'avais repris le chemin de la villa, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps et bien sûr, je m'étais perdue. C'était Emmet qui m'avait retrouvé un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, sanglotant contre un arbre.

Il m'avait gentiment ramené à la maison où la famille Cullen m'avait accueilli… sans Edward. Celui-ci n'était toujours pas revenu. J'en avais conclu qu'il s'était rendu à la clairière… seul. Les Cullen avaient tous été assez gentils pour ne pas me poser de questions sur ce qui s'était passé… tous sauf Alice qui m'avait entraîné dans sa chambre.

-Alors, Edward t'a dit pour Jacob, c'est cela ? m'avait-elle demandé sans autre préambule.

Je l'avais regardée, surprise.

-Tu sais aussi ?

-Jazz m'a tout raconté cette nuit… tout ce qui s'est passé, tout ce qu'il a fait et ce, depuis le premier jour. Et il m'a aussi dit qu'il devait se rendre à la réserve pour se battre contre quelques garçons… dont fait parti ton meilleur ami !

-J'ai essayé de convaincre Edward de ne pas le faire, mais…

Alice avait déposé sa main sur mon bras avant de le serrer beaucoup plus fort que ce que je me serais attendu d'un petit lutin comme elle.

-Bella ! Edward DOIT le faire ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il a le choix ? Je t'ai raconté ma rencontre avec Laurent, l'impression que j'en ai eue… cet homme est dangereux !

-Alors… Jasper va se battre contre eux aussi ? avais-je demandé, la voix tremblante.

-Jazz a un esprit très pratique, m'avait expliqué Alice avec un petit sourire triste. Même s'il n'aime pas se battre, il voit cela comme une façon de se débarrasser de sa dette envers Laurent. Il n'a pas peur de lui. Il croit qu'il pourrait facilement le battre si besoin était… s'il reste, c'est seulement pour rembourser ce qu'il lui doit !

J'avais ouvert la bouche pour protester que, puisque que Laurent n'était pas dangereux, Edward n'était pas obligé de suivre ses ordres. Alice avait été plus rapide que moi.

-Je crois que Jazz se trompe… ou qu'il me ment ! Il croit qu'Ed est un peu parano concernant Laurent et les autres… moi je crois que mon frère a raison ! Qui sait ce qu'il leur ferait subir si Ed et Jazz ne suivaient pas ses ordres ?

J'avais croisé les bras sur ma poitrine, butée. Il y avait forcément un moyen pour éviter cela… je ne pouvais pas croire qu'Edward allait réellement se battre contre Jacob… Et s'ils étaient tous les deux gravement blessés ?

J'avais eu un frisson de peur à cette idée. Je m'étais remise debout d'un bond en lançant à Alice :

-Il faut que je parte ! Il faut que je prévienne Jacob !

Ma meilleure amie m'avait arrêté avant que je n'ouvre la porte.

-Non ! Ne le préviens pas ! La meilleure chose que tu peux faire, c'est de le tenir éloigné de la réserve ce soir ! Pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas impliqué dans tout cela… cela soulagera tout le monde. Tu ne t'inquiéteras pas pour lui, il ne sera pas blessé et Edward n'aura pas à affronter ton meilleur ami…

-Mais… et les autres ? avais-je murmuré d'une petite voix.

-Bella… c'est d'Edward et Jazz dont il s'agit… ce ne sont pas des tueurs en série ! Ils leur feront un minimum de mal…

-Je vais y réfléchir ! promis-je à mon amie. Peux-tu venir me porter chez moi maintenant ?

Alice avait hoché la tête, puis j'avais ouvert la porte et m'était retrouvé face à face avec Jasper. Celui-ci me fixait, comme s'il tentait de lire dans mon esprit. Je n'avais jamais été aussi près de lui auparavant et je compris à ce moment là pourquoi la majorité des élèves lui trouvaient un air menaçant… dangereux même ! Et je remarquai pour la première fois qu'une pâle cicatrice partait de sous son oreille jusqu'à son cou, défigurant légèrement son visage au niveau de la mâchoire. J'avais reculé d'un pas, intimidée. Jasper s'était enfin effacé, murmurant un faible « désolé ». J'ignorais si c'était pour m'avoir effrayé ou pour ce qu'il allait faire à mes amis… les deux sans doute !

Alice m'avait donc ramené chez moi, me conseillant une fois de plus de ne rien dire à Jacob. Mais bien sûr, je n'avais pas écouté ses conseils ! Je n'en avais fait qu'à ma tête et je me retrouvai à présent devant une guerre qui serait bien plus destructrice que si je n'étais tout simplement pas intervenue.

Jake me releva le menton, me ramenant à l'instant présent.

-Nous y allons Bella ! Toi, tu restes ici. Compris ?

J'hochai seulement la tête, incapable d'émettre un son.

Les six garçons me firent un signe de la tête avant de sortir de la petite maison des Black. Je me retrouvai seule, priant pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soit blessé et surtout, pour qu'aucun mal ne soit fait à Edward.

Mon Dieu ! Faîtes qu'il n'arrive rien à Edward ! S'il devait être blessé par l'une des armes de mes amis… je ne le supporterai pas ! Tout serait de ma faute !

Je tournai en rond autour de la table de la cuisine quelques minutes, avant de décider d'aller les rejoindre. Je ne pouvais PAS rester là sans rien faire ! Je devais savoir ce qui se passait…

J'enfilai ma veste avant de sortir et d'embarquer dans ma vielle camionnette. Je savais où aller : j'avais entendu mes amis concevoir leur plan en long et en large. Ils allaient attendre Edward et les autres sur la plage de La Push. Un endroit plutôt désert à ce temps-ci de l'année, mais où nous aimions bien nous rendre pour faire la fête entre nous.

Je poussai mon camion à sa vitesse maximum et arrivai en quelques minutes à la plage. Je sortis du véhicule, observant autour de moi. Je les vis, plusieurs mètres plus loin. Les deux bandes se tenaient face à face : Edward, Jasper et un autre homme d'un côté, les six Quileutes de l'autre. Mais de toute évidence les hostilités n'avaient pas encore débutées.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, plaçant une main sur mon cœur qui battait toujours à toute allure.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de me réjouir très longtemps : l'homme que je ne connaissais pas se mit à hurler des paroles que je ne compris pas avant de se jeter sur Sam sans avertissement. Les autres réagirent aussitôt se jetant sur lui pour libérer leur ami. Edward et Jazz s'en mêlèrent aussi, se débarrassant avec une efficacité effrayante de leurs adversaires en ne se servant que de leurs poings.

-NON ! hurlai-je lorsque je vis mon ange devenu démon envoyé Quil au tapis avec un crochet de droite particulièrement violent.

Je courus vers eux le plus rapidement possible. Edward releva les yeux de sur sa victime et croisa mon regard. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous l'effet de la surprise avant que son visage ne se déforme sous l'effet de la fureur. Il se dirigea alors d'un pas furieux vers Jacob qui se battait à deux contre l'inconnu, il l'empoigna par le chandail et le secoua dans les airs. Il me tournait le dos, je ne pouvais donc ni entendre ni distinguer ce qu'il disait, mais Jake jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus les cheveux cuivrés et il me vit. Edward le secoua encore plus violemment.

-EDWARD ! NON !

J'accélérai ma course, mais m'étalai par terre à plusieurs reprises. Maudite maladresse ! Ne pourrait-elle pas disparaître lorsque c'était essentiel ???

Edward redéposa Jacob par terre, mais il lui envoya un coup de poing à l'abdomen qui plia mon ami en deux avant de lui donner un coup de genoux au visage.

-ARRÊTE EDWARD ! ARRÊTE !

Celui-ci se tourna vers moi et la haine dans ses yeux me figea sur place. Il laissa mon meilleur ami par terre. Je le regardai s'avancer vers moi, paralysée. Je ne pouvais que fixer son regard plus sombre que je ne l'avais jamais vu… je compris alors ce qu'il avait voulu dire lorsqu'il m'avait affirmé être… dangereux. Edward fut devant moi en quelques enjambés. Il m'empoigna violemment le bras, me secouant de droite à gauche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Est-ce que tu es folle ? Fiche le camp ! cria-t-il.

-Arrête Edward ! Tu me fais mal ! protestai-je en tentant de me dégager.

-Va-t-en ! répéta-t-il avant de me pousser avec force.

Je reculai de quelques pas et tombai sur le sable.

Edward me jeta un dernier regard avant de s'éloigner. Soudain, sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne l'ait vu arriver, Jacob se jeta sur Edward. Il le fit tomber sur le sol et lui assena un coup de poing sur la tempe si fort que la tête d'Edward rebondit vers l'arrière avant de retomber… il était inconscient.

-Non ! Non ! Non ! murmurai-je en secouant la tête dans tous les sens.

Jacob se releva et vint vers moi. Il m'aida à me relever en jurant à voix haute et me ramena de force au camion. Il me fit asseoir du côté passager avant de prendre place derrière le volant. Il se permit de parler seulement lorsque nous fûmes loin de la plage.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Bella ? explosa-t-il. Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? Je t'avais demandé de m'attendre chez moi !

-Je… je ne pouvais pas ! sanglotai-je. Vous êtes les deux personnes auxquelles je tiens le plus… je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire… sans savoir… c'était au-dessus de mes forces !

Jacob poussa un soupir en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Tu as failli nous mettre dans un beau pétrin ! Enfin… j'espère que les gars se débrouilleront sans moi !

Il me fit un sourire triste et essuya d'un geste doux les larmes sur mon visage. J'appuyai ma tête sur la fenêtre, pensant à tout ce qui venait de se passer...Je revoyais la haine dans les yeux d'Edward lorsqu'il s'était tourné vers moi… une haine si forte qu'elle m'en avait donné des frissons et que pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, j'avais eu peur de lui…

Tout était fini cette fois. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir ! Tout était bel et bien fini entre nous…

_Désolée, désolée, désolée… mais là, je ne veux personne qui me dise :Edward ne ferait pas de mal à Bella même dans ces conditions et blablabla… attendez le prochain chapitre avant de juger d'accord ? Prochain chapitre : exactement la même scène mais du pv d'Edward… _


	18. Chapter 18Confrontation pv Edward

_Bonjour ! Je vous mets en ligne la première partie de la confrontation du pv d'Edward. La deuxième partie sera publiée la semaine prochaine. Ce n'est pas pour garder le suspens, c'est simplement par manque de temps ! Si je ne vous postais pas ce que j'avais déjà écrit, je n'aurais rien mis avant vendredi la semaine prochaine et je trouvais que cela faisait un temps d'attente trop long ! Je tiens aussi à m'excuser : Je n'ai pas le temps de me relire, donc il y aura sûrement plus de fautes que d'habitude !!! Vous comprendrez enfin pourquoi Edward a décidé d'affronter Jacob et les autres… j'espère que vous aimerez et laissez-moi votre avis ! _

**CHAPITRE 18- Confrontation PV d'Edward-partie 1 **

-Ne me laisse pas tomber Ed ! me lança mon meilleur ami, son regard braqué sur moi alors que je tournais en rond dans son immense salon à l'allure un peu négligée.

-Je ne peux pas… je ne peux juste pas le faire ! répliquai-je d'un ton désespéré. Bella tient trop à Jacob pour que je puisse lui faire du mal ! Ça… ça lui briserait le cœur !

« Et je la perdrais. » ajoutai-je pour moi-même.

-Alice a conseillé à Bella d'éloigner Jacob de la réserve alors il ne sera sûrement même pas présent !

-Il y a quand même une chance qu'il soit là !

Connaissant Bella, j'avais la nette impression qu'elle avait déjà tout raconté à son meilleur ami. Elle était si honnête et intègre… elle serait incapable de garder un tel secret !

Jasper poussa un soupir résigné avant d'hausser les épaules en souriant

-C'est toi qui le sais mon vieux ! Si tu te sens prêt à affronter Laurent… je serai à tes côtés.

Je m'arrêtai et me tournai vers mon meilleur ami, soulagé. Voilà pourquoi j'aimais autant Jas : il aurait été difficile de trouver un ami plus fidèle que lui ! Il était prêt à me suivre même si j'avais décidé d'affronter le danger face à face.

Bien sûr, Jasper était persuadé que Laurent n'était pas aussi dangereux qu'il voulait le faire croire… moi j'étais certain du contraire. Mais j'étais prêt à m'opposer à lui… pour Bella. Pour ne pas la perdre. Parce que je savais que c'était ce qui allait arriver si je m'en prenais à ses amis. Je l'avais senti lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie dans la forêt et j'avais réalisé que le moment de choisir était arrivé. Je ne pouvais plus le retarder à présent. Soit je m'éloignais définitivement de Laurent et les autres, soit je ne revoyais plus jamais Bella.

J'avais choisi : je voulais rester auprès de Bella… pour toujours. Parce que je n'étais plus rien sans elle. Peu m'importait le prix à payer, tant que cela ne la ferait pas souffrir…

-Merci, soufflai-je à mon meilleur ami.

-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Les autres vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre… tu veux qu'on parte avant qu'ils soient là ? Ou on les attend pour leur dire ?

À cet instant, le bruit si caractéristique d'une moto se fit entendre, aussitôt suivi par les crissements de pneus sur le gravier.

-Trop tard. On improvisera ! dis-je à Jasper en me dirigeant vers la porte.

Je sortis pour me retrouver face à la moto de Garett qui retira son casque et nous sourit.

-Alors les gars ? Prêt pour la grande bataille ? lança-t-il.

Garett adorait les défis quels qu'ils soient alors la perspective de notre affrontement avec les Quilleutes le ravissait.

-Nous… nous ne viendrons pas avec vous ! avouai-je en fixant mon regard au sien.

Mon ami fronça les sourcils, surpris.

-Quoi ? Vous ne viendrez pas ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Je… c'est une longue histoire !

-Nous ne voulons pas nous battre contre les jeunes de la réserve, expliqua Jasper dans mon dos. C'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir !

Garett sembla méditer notre réponse un instant, puis il haussa les épaules et sourit, comme mon meilleur ami avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Laurent va être furieux ! s'exclama-t-il en riant. Il va péter les plombs et j'espère être là quand ça arrivera ! On va bien rire !

Il se frotta les mains avec délectation à cette idée. Je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire. Garett restait égal à lui-même, peu importe la situation ! Mais mon rire s'étrangla dans ma gorge lorsque la voiture de Démétri et celle de James se garèrent devant la maison.

Je sentis Jasper se rapprocher de moi et il déposa furtivement une main sur mon épaule, me donnant le courage nécessaire pour avancer à la rencontre des nouveaux arrivants.

-Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre ! lança sèchement Démétri. Allons-y !

Je restai immobile et silencieux face à eux.

-Hey vieux ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda James.

-Ed, ça va ? dit plus doucement Victoria.

-Bouge-toi Cullen ! s'écria celui que j'avais un jour cru mon ami. On a pas toute la nuit !

-Vous devrez y aller sans Jas et moi les gars : on ne vous accompagnera pas ! lâchai-je finalement dans un souffle.

J'eus soudain l'impression que la scène se figea autour de moi. Démétri, James et Victoria ressemblaient à des statues; seuls leurs yeux reflétaient leur surprise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Edward ? interrogea Vicky avec un rire nerveux. Laurent nous a demandé de…

-Je sais, la coupai-je. Et je m'en fiche ! Je ne le ferai pas !

Je serrai les poings, tentant de reprendre mon calme. J'avais bien réalisé que j'avais été sec, mais je voulais être certain qu'ils comprennent qu'il était inutile de tenter de me faire changer d'avis. Ma décision était irrévocable : je n'avais plus l'intention de reculer à présent.

James s'avança vers moi jusqu'à ce que seulement quelques centimètres nous séparent l'un de l'autre. Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine, prêt à l'affronter.

-Tu es bien certain de ce que tu fais Ed ? Tu as vraiment envie de te frotter à Laurent ?

-Je croyais qu'il n'était pas dangereux et que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter ! dis-je, sarcastique.

-Laurent est mon ami… il n'est pas méchant, répondit James à voix basse. Mais les gens pour qui ils travaillent le sont ! Et ils n'apprécient pas qu'on discute leurs ordres !

J'accusai le choc en reculant d'un pas. Bien sûr ! Ce que j'avais pu être idiot : Laurent n'était pas le grand manitou de tout cela… Tout était trop bien orchestré pour venir de lui seul. Il recevait ses ordres de plus haut encore !

-Alors quand tu as dis que je pouvais me retirer de ce « travail », c'était un mensonge ? Tu cherchais seulement à me rassurer ? demandai-je à mon ami.

-Bien sûr que non ! protesta James. Edward, exécute les demandes de Laurent à la lettre et bientôt tu pourras lui demander de monter en grade, comme Victoria l'a fait, et tu n'auras plus à te battre et à servir de garde du corps à tous ceux qui servent les ordres de Laurent ! Pour une tâche beaucoup moins ingrate et moins dangereuse, tu te feras deux fois plus d'argent !

Je le fixai, ahuri. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une personne inconnue devant moi… ou pire encore, on aurait dit que c'était Laurent qui parlait par la bouche de James. Je ressentis un violent frisson.

-Tu ne comprends pas : je ne veux pas « monter en grade ». Tout ce que je demande c'est de ne plus avoir aucun lien avec Laurent et…

-Et avec nous, c'est ça ? compléta James, une note de colère dans la voix. Tu nous laisses tomber Ed ? On est plus assez bien pour toi ?

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard pendant un instant, jusqu'à ce que Démétri cri :

-C'est assez les enfantillages ! Cullen et Whitlock, vous venez avec nous. Un point c'est tout !

J'entendis Jasper suivi de Garett se rapprocher à grands pas de moi, sentant sûrement que la situation allait dégénérer.

-Non ! dis-je fermement.

Puis je me retournai et me dirigeai vers la maison de mon meilleur ami.

-Edward ! Attention ! crièrent Jasper et Victoria d'une même voix.

Je me retournai juste à temps pour esquiver Démétri qui s'était jeté sur moi. Celui-ci s'étala sur le sol, mais se releva avec empressement avant de m'attaquer de nouveau. Il m'envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre qui me fit perdre le souffle un instant avant de me pousser sur le sol.

Je me relevai péniblement lorsque je vis Jasper s'avancer pour affronter mon opposant.

-Jas, non ! Je m'en occupe ! dis-je à voix basse.

Mon ami se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de reculer. Je savais qu'il restait près au cas où la bagarre tournerait à mon désavantage. Mais je savais aussi que cela n'arriverait pas ! J'étais plus rapide et plus fort que Démétri. J'avais l'habitude de me battre alors que sa tâche à lui ne consistait qu'à passer la drogue aux sous-fifres qui eux s'occupaient de la vendre. Il avait appris à se servir de ses poings, mais ne les avait pas utilisés depuis très longtemps !

Aussi confiant en ses capacités que moi en les miennes, Démétri revint aussitôt à la charge. Cette fois, j'étais prêt à le recevoir ! Je bondis sur lui et lui envoyai un coup sur la tempe avant qu'il ne réalise ce qui arrivait. Il tituba légèrement en grognant, sonné. Je profitai alors de mon avantage pour lui assener un coup de coude dans les côtes qui le met définitivement k.o.

Ça avait été trop facile. Sur un signe de tête à Jasper, je me dirigeai vers la maison sans un regard pour mes autres amis. Un bruit me figea soudain, glaçant le sang dans mes veines. « Clic » Je me retournai lentement, avec précaution et me retrouvai de nouveau face à Démétri qui pointait une arme sur moi, une arme dont il venait de baisser la cross.

-Tout doux Dem ! lança Garett quelque part pas très loin de moi.

Je ne savais pas où mon ami se tenait, je n'avais plus conscience de ce qui m'entourait. Mon attention était focalisée sur l'arme qui me menaçait.

-Non ! marmonna Démétri entre ses dents. Il va apprendre qu'il nous doit respect…

-Tu veux me tuer Démétri ? lançai-je, dominant parfaitement ma peur. Parce que je refuse de t'obéir ou parce que je t'ai humilié devant tout le monde ?

-LA FERME ! Ne fais pas le malin avec moi ! Tu nous accompagnes ou je te défonce la tronche ! Es-tu prêt à mourir pour ne pas abîmer les petits indiens ?

Bonne question ! Étais-je prêt à risquer ma vie pour ce que je croyais juste ? Pour l'amour de Bella ?

-Aurais-tu vraiment le courage de me liquider ? Ici, devant tout ce monde ?

Démétri éclata d'un rire de dément.

-J'ai fait bien pire le petit snobinard ! Tu ne peux même pas imaginer le nombre de gens qui sont morts de cette arme ! Et il n'y a personne ici qui risque de me dénoncer…

Jasper se plaça aussitôt à côté de moi. Je lui fis un signe de dénégation avec la tête, mais il m'ignora.

-Si tu touches à Edward encore une fois, tu devras me tuer, affirma-t-il.

-Quoi ? Tu vas me dénoncer à la police ? se moqua Démétri.

-Non, répliqua Jasper avec un sourire cruel aux lèvres. Je vais te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu supplies ta maman de venir te chercher, jusqu'à ce que tu m'implores de te pardonner le mal que tu as fait…

Le visage de Jasper avait pris un air dangereux et menaçant, celui qui faisaient toujours reculer nos ennemis lors de nos confrontations. Démétri perdit son air suffisant un instant, mais son sourire revint rapidement sur son visage.

-Très bien ! Je te tuerai aussi alors !

-Désolé Dem, mais tu vas trop loin ! s'écria Garett en se plaçant de l'autre côté de moi.

Il fut aussitôt imité par Victoria.

-Jas et Ed sont nos amis !

La main de mon adversaire trembla légèrement. Il semblait hésiter. James, bien droit derrière lui, hésitait aussi. Il vint finalement se placer devant moi, face à Démétri et ordonna :

-Baisse cette arme ! Tout de suite !

Une minute passa sans que personne n'ait bougé. La tension dans l'air était palpable.

-Démétri, gronda James, d'une voix basse et menaçante.

Sur un dernier regard furieux, Démétri baissa le revolver et s'éloigna de nous à grands pas.

-Merci, soufflai-je à mes amis.

Ils se serrèrent autour de moi, formant un cercle de protection autour de mon corps. Sûrement craignait-il que mon attaquant ne change d'avis et ne revienne à la charge. Démétri semblait bien avoir abandonné la partie : il était déjà arrivé devant sa voiture.

-On annule tout pour aujourd'hui ! lança-t-il sans nous regarder. Laurent vous recontactera s'il a besoin de vous à nouveau ! De toute façon, ma soirée n'est pas perdue… il m'a confié un travail d'un tout autre ordre ! Je dois rendre visite au shérif du conté… un certain Charlie Swan. À ce qu'il paraît, il travaille en collaboration avec le FBI depuis quelques semaines pour tenter de nous coincer. Alors je vais en profiter pour lui rendre une petite visite ! Peut-être que mon revolver me servira ce soir finalement !

Il entra dans sa voiture et ferma la portière violemment.

Je fermai les yeux; la tête me tournait et j'avais soudain chaud, très chaud. Non ! Pas le père de Bella ! Il ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à lui ! Mon Dieu ! Si Démétri y allait, il y aurait forcément du grabuge et cela pourrait tourner au meurtre.

Je ne connaissais Charlie Swan que de vue, mais je savais que c'était un homme bon et aimant bien qu'un peu renfermé. Mais surtout, c'était le père de Bella ! J'imaginais sa réaction si elle trouvait son père mort en se réveillant le lendemain matin… je voyais le désespoir dans ses yeux magnifiques, j'entendais le cri de rage qui sortirait de ses douces lèvres, je pouvais sentir les sanglots qui secouerait son corps…

Je me pris la tête entre les mains; je ne pourrais pas le supporter ! Surtout en sachant que j'aurais pu l'empêcher, que j'aurais pu tout arrêter si je l'avais voulu.

Une autre idée encore plus horrible m'envahit : et si Bella était chez elle ? Que se passerait-il ? Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Démétri la laisse en vie si elle était présente !

Je sentis une plainte rauque s'échapper de mes lèvres.

Alors, prendre le risque de blesser Jacob ou prendre la chance que Charlie, et peut-être même Bella, soient tués ? Entre les deux maux, il était facile de choisir.

Sans plus y réfléchir, je poussai mes amis qui me protégeait encore et je me jetai devant la voiture de Démétri qui venait à peine de démarrer. Celui-ci s'arrêta et sortit la tête par la fenêtre, un air victorieux sur le visage.

-Oui Edward ?

Les deux mains posées sur le capot, la tête fixé vers le sol, je dis péniblement :

-J'ai… j'ai changé d'avis… allons voir les Quileutes !


	19. Chapter 19Réveil brutal pv Bella

_Dès le départ, je dois vous présenter mes excuses :ce n'est pas le chapitre que vous attendiez. J'ai décidé finalement de ne pas montrer l'affrontement entre les Quileutes et Edward du point de vue de ce dernier. J'ai planché sur ce chapitre pendant des jours, sans jamais avancer. Tout était pourtant clair dans ma tête mais je n'arrivais pas a le mettre sur papier. Comme vous savez déjà ce qui s'est passé par l'intermédiaire de Bella, j'ai pensé que je pouvais tout simplement sauter ce chapitre. Vous allez tout de même comprendre ce qui s'est passé dans la tête d'Edward pendant qu'il se battait dans le prochain chapitre ! Je suis désolée mais j'espère que vous aimerez tout de même ce chapitre ! Et merci de toutes vos reviews ! _

**CHAPITRE 19- Réveil brutal, pv Bella**

Je ne voulais pas me réveiller. J'étais bien mieux au pays des rêves, la ou je pouvais être avec Edward, là où je n'avais aucun problème et ou mon petit ami ni cruel ni violent. Un pays où Edward m'aimait suffisamment pour renoncer à ses projets douteux, peu importe les conséquences.

Je poussai un soupir et ouvris les yeux. Malheureusement, cet endroit n'existait que dans ma tête. Et je me trouvais même un peu égoïste d'y penser… après tout, je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'il arrive malheur à Edward ! Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il devait y avoir une solution…

Je m'assis soudain dans mon lit, mon cœur battant la chamade. Mon Dieu ! Edward !

Lorsque j'avais quitté les lieux de l'affrontement avec Jake, il était étendu sur le sol, inconscient. Que s'était-il passé ensuite ? Comment se portait-il ?

Quelques heures plus tôt, mes nerfs avaient flanché peu de temps avant que mon meilleur ami ne me dépose chez moi et j'avais éclaté dans une crise de larmes qui n'avait eu de fin que lorsque je m'étais endormie. C'était Jacob qui m'avait porté jusque dans mon lit sous le regard anxieux de Charlie. J'avais entendu leurs conversations. Mon ami lui avait avoué qu'Edward était mon petit ami et que nous avions en quelque sorte rompu…

Je savais que j'aurais à affronter la colère de mon père à son réveil, mais je n'en avais que faire ! Tout ce qui comptait sur l'instant, c'était de m'assurer qu'Edward allait bien !

Sans me soucier qu'il n'était que 3 heures du matin, je pris mon portable et composai le numéro d'Edward. Je laissai sonner jusqu'à ce que le répondeur se mit en marche. J'hésitai un instant avant de raccrocher sans laisser de message. Je n'aurai pas su quoi dire de toute façon.

Je composai un nouveau numéro et attendit, l'angoisse me tordant l'estomac.

Répond Alice ! Répond !

Au bout du temps qui me parut interminable, la voix ensommeillée de ma meilleure amie résonna à l'autre bout du fil.

-ALICE ! m'écriai-je, un peu trop fort.

-Bella ? Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que tu sais que nous sommes en plein milieu de la nuit ?

Des larmes perlèrent à nouveau au coin de mes yeux.

-Alice ! répétai-je avec un accent désespéré. As-tu vu Edward ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

-Je… je ne l'ai pas vu avant de me coucher.

Je poussai un gémissement.

-Calme-toi Bella, dit ma meilleure amie d'une voix réconfortante. Je suis certaine qu'il dort comme un bébé en ce moment, bien à l'abri dans son lit !

-Va voir s'il-te-plaît ! Je… je dois m'en assurer !

Alice poussa un soupir, mais j'entendis le sommier de son lit grincer lorsqu'elle se leva.

-Je suis certaine que tu t'en fais pour rien Bella ! Jasper m'a téléphoné pour me dire que tout était fini, que tout s'était relativement bien passé. Il n'aurait pas dit cela si Edward…

Mon amie se tut si soudainement que mon cœur rata un battement.

-Alice ?

-Je… il n'est pas dans son lit ! lâcha-t-elle, étonnée.

-Oh non !

Je sortis de ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds et descendis les escaliers en essayant de ne pas m'étaler pendant qu'Alice essayait de me rassurer à l'autre bout du fil.

-Je vais le chercher ! Je te redonne des nouvelles !

-Quoi ? Bella, tu es folle ! Tu ne peux pas…

Je raccrochai avant qu'elle ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit. De toute façon, je savais bien qu'elle aurait fait la même chose pour Jasper. Je ne pouvais pas rester tranquillement dans mon lit à dormir alors qu'Edward était peut-être gravement blessé, gisant inconscient quelque part sur la réserve…

J'ouvris doucement la porte et sursautai lorsqu'une masse informe et trempée s'étala à mes pieds. La dite forme se releva aussitôt, jetant des regards paniqués autour d'elle et se crispa lorsqu'elle m'aperçut.

Mon cœur s'accéléra.

-Bella, chuchota simplement Edward, son regard ambre fixé sur moi.

-Que… que fais-tu ici ? demandai-je péniblement. Tu as dormi devant ma maison ?

Edward se passa une main sur le visage avec une expression douloureuse, puis il se leva debout. Je me reculai instinctivement d'un pas. J'ignorais comment je réagirais si nos corps se touchaient… Pourrais-je m'empêcher de me jeter à son cou tel une idiote ?

-Il faut qu'on parle, répondit-il simplement, s'éloignant de moi à son tour.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine.

-Je n'en ai pas envie Edward. Tout a été dit ! Je crois qu'on s'est fait assez de mal comme ça !

Il poussa un soupir avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, son visage reflétait une telle tristesse que je sentis mon cœur se briser une fois de plus.

-D'accord.

Il sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais se tut. Il s'approcha d'un pas et passa une main douce sur ma joue avant de tourner les talons. Je le regardai s'éloigner à grands pas de moi, me mordillant la lèvre avec angoisse. J'essayai de me répéter que c'était mieux ainsi, mais je n'arrivai pas à m'en convaincre moi-même. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait m'arriver de mieux qu'être avec Edward?

Oui, mais il n'était pas celui que je croyais. Il n'était plus le Edward dont j'étais tombée amoureuse… je me demandais même s'il l'avait jamais été. Edward, mon Edward, n'avait-il été qu'un mirage, une illusion, un produit de mon imagination ?

Je repensai à tous les moments que nous avions passé ensemble : aux temps où, l'un à côté de l'autre, je l'écoutais jouer du piano; à tous ces moments où nous nous comprenions d'un simple regard, sans avoir besoin de mots; à ces instants merveilleux où ses lèvres étaient posées sur les miennes, m'entraînant dans un autre monde…

-EDWARD ! m'écriai-je en sortant de la maison.

Je courus jusqu'à lui, ne sentant même pas la pluie tomber sur mon visage. Je m'arrêtai à une distance raisonnable et reprit mon souffle. Il m'observait, silencieux, attendant que je parle la première.

-Edward… Tu as raison : il faut qu'on discute.

Son visage d'adonis s'éclaira un peu avant de grimacer sous l'effet de la douleur. Sans le réaliser, je franchis aussitôt la distance qui nous séparait en demandant anxieusement :

-Ça va ? Tu as mal ?

Edward eut un petit rire qui sembla le faire souffrir encore d'avantage.

-Bien sûr que j'ai mal ! J'ai reçu quelques coups de poing sur la gueule… et puis, ton meilleur ami n'y est pas allé de main morte !

-C'est toi qui a commencé ! lançai-je aussitôt, piquée au vif.

La colère et la peur se disputaient en moi dès que je pensais à ce qui c'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Mais je n'attendais qu'un mot d'Edward, qu'une explication pour tout oublier…

-C'est vrai, admit-il sans aucune trace de remords.

Nous restâmes un instant face à face, silencieux. J'attendais. J'attendais qu'il parle, qu'il s'explique, qu'il rétablisse les choses entre nous. Mais Edward restait obstinément silencieux. Il ne semblait pas prêt à me donner ce que je voulais alors je baissai les yeux et me détournai de lui, retenant mes larmes.

-Je suis désolé Bella, dit-il en m'attrapant par le bras.

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien avec espoir. C'était enfin le moment…

-Je suis désolé que tu aies assisté à… cela ! J'aurais préféré que tu ne voies pas cet affrontement!

Je soupirai, déçue.

-J'aurais préféré aussi, mais il est trop tard maintenant. Le mal est fait.

-Crois-tu que… que tu pourras oublier ce que tu as vu un jour ?

Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens et répondit, sincère :

-Je l'ignore Edward. Je me sens un peu perdue en ce moment... Toutes mes certitudes viennent de s'écrouler : j'ai l'impression de ne plus te connaître!

Edward resta un instant silencieux après cet aveu. Je tentai de lire en lui, de déchiffrer ce qu'il ressentait, mais son visage resta impassible. J'aurais voulu qu'il me contredise, qu'il se mette en colère, qu'il crie, qu'il hurle même ! Tout aurait été mieux que cette absence totale de réaction. Il me laissait partir sans rien tenter. Il n'allait pas se battre pour moi, pour nous.

Je plaçai une main sur mon cœur meurtri, respirant avec difficulté. J'avais l'impression qu'un trou béant venait de s'ouvrir dans ma poitrine.

Celui qui n'était désormais plus mon petit ami me fit un petit sourire triste et haussa les épaules.

-J'imagine qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à te laisser de temps alors !

NON ! Ne me laisse pas de temps ! Explique-moi tout ! Présente-moi tes excuses, dis-moi que tu ne recommenceras plus ! Dis-moi tout simplement que tu m'aimes, que tu ne pourras pas te passer de ma présence à tes côtés ! Dis que tu as désespérément besoin de moi !

Je t'en supplie ! Ne me laisse pas partir ! Retiens-moi !

Mais Edward ne fit rien de tout cela. Il s'avança d'un pas et me prit tendrement dans ses bras, me serrant contre son corps. Je m'accrochai à son cou, le retenant de toutes mes maigres forces.

J'ignore combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre sous la pluie, moi sanglotant contre son torse. Le temps n'avait plus d'importance. J'étais dans ses bras; c'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Je n'avais aucune envie de revenir à la réalité… elle était bien trop horrible.

Malheureusement, la voix de mon père nous ramena trop vite sur Terre.

-Isabella Swan ! Rentre immédiatement à la maison !

Je me détachai quelque peu d'Edward, à contre-cœur, et jetai un regard à Charlie par-dessus mon épaule. Je reportai mon attention sur celui qui me tenait toujours dans ses bras et j'enfoui mon visage dans son cou.

-Si tu n'aies pas devant moi dans 10 secondes, je viens te chercher et crois-moi, tu n'apprécieras pas ! cria Charlie derrière mon dos.

Cette fois, ce fut Edward qui s'éloigna de moi.

-Vas-y avant que Charlie n'explose de colère, dit-il avec son petit sourire en coin.

-Trop tard. Je n'y échapperai pas de toute façon.

Alors autant profiter de mes derniers instants avec toi ! ajoutai-je en pensées.

Mais Edward ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Il se pencha vers moi et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

-Aurevoir Bella, murmura-t-il.

Et cela sonna comme un adieu à mes oreilles.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas lent, sans jamais se retourner vers moi. Lorsqu'il fut hors de vu, je sentis mes jambes fléchir et je m'écroulai par terre. Deux mains puissantes m'aidèrent à me relever et me ramenèrent à l'intérieur de la maison. Mon père me força à m'asseoir sur une chaise de la cuisine, avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain à l'étage. Il revint avec une serviette qu'il me tendit doucement.

-Bella…

-Papa, peut-on attendre à demain pour les remontrances ? l'interrompis-je. Je… je suis vraiment fatiguée.

Charlie m'observa un instant, puis hocha tout simplement la tête.

-Je veux simplement te dire que peu importe ce que tu ressens pour ce garçon, c'est mieux ainsi! Edward Cullen est… c'est… crois-moi : c'est mieux ainsi !

Je sentis la colère bouillonner en moi et j'eus envie de répliquer lorsque sa phrase me rappela soudain une chose qu'Edward m'avait dite après la première soirée que nous avions passé ensemble. Il avait affirmé que mon père pourrait m'aider à comprendre pourquoi il me repoussait…

Je relevai les yeux vers Charlie qui m'observait toujours. Peut-être pouvait-il m'aider à saisir tout ce qui venait de se passer…

-Papa… que sais-tu sur Edward ? Qu'a-t-il fait pour que tu ne l'aimes pas à ce point ?

Mon père se tortilla, mal à l'aise.

-Je ne peux pas t'en parler. Il s'agit d'une enquête en cours. Mais Edward Cullen n'est pas un garçon… fréquentable. Il te mettrait en danger !

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire. Oui, ça je le savais déjà ! Edward me l'avait si souvent répété !

-Est-ce que ça un rapport avec un certain Laurent ? insistai-je.

Cette fois, les yeux bruns de mon père s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

-Comment connais-tu ce nom ? Bella ! L'as-tu déjà rencontré ? Te connaît-il ? Est-ce qu'il a…

La voix de Charlie devenait de plus en plus paniquée au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Je l'arrêtai avant qu'il ne s'emballe :

-Non ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu ! Edward n'aurait pas voulu ! Il m'en a vaguement parlé, mais il n'est jamais entré dans les détails. Il ne voulait pas…

-Et il avait raison ! Moins tu en sais, mieux c'est pour toi ! approuva mon père.

Je déposai une main sur la sienne et lui lançai un regard suppliant.

-Papa, je veux savoir. J'ai _besoin _de savoir, de comprendre pourquoi je viens de perdre le garçon dont je suis amoureuse !

Mon père poussa un soupir avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise face à moi.

-Bella, tu dois être bien consciente que tout ce que je vais te dire est confidentiel. Ce sont des informations sur une enquête du FBI avec qui je collabore depuis quelques temps. Nous essayons d'attraper Laurent Legendre et tous ses collaborateurs. Nous savons qu'il est l'auteur de plus de crimes que tu ne peux en imaginer au cours des dernières années, mais nous n'avons aucune preuve pour l'inculper.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Ou plutôt qu'est-ce que vous présumez qu'il a fait ?

Charlie prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer son récit :

-Laurent Legendre vivait à Miami il y a quelques années. Déjà à cette époque, il était plongé jusqu'au cou dans le crime ! Il était le bras droit d'un des hommes les plus influents du Sud des États-Unis…

Ce que Charlie me raconta cette nuit-là changea ma vision des choses… Edward m'avait répété à plusieurs reprises que Laurent était dangereux, mais sans mettre sa parole en doute, je n'avais jamais compris à quel point !

Mon Dieu ! C'était bien pire que tout ce que mon esprit avait pu penser ! Et Edward était pris au milieu de cet engrenage ! Pourrait-il vraiment en sortir un jour ? Je n'en étais pas certaine, mais j'étais résolue à tout faire pour l'aider à échapper aux griffes de Laurent Legendre en un seul morceau, peu importe le sacrifice que je devais faire pour y arriver…

_Alors ??? Oui je sais : Bella est une idiote ! Mais en fait, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'est qu'Edward lui prouve qu'il l'aimait ! Et je suis désolée pour le nom de famille de laurent, je l'ai inventé ! Je ne me souvenais plus si on savait son nom ou non !!! Si quelqu'un connaît la réponse, faîtes-le moi savoir ! _


	20. Chapter 20Proposition pv d'Edward

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous livre le nouveau chapitre un peu plus tôt que prévu ! Ce n'est pas le plus intéressant selon moi, mais il est nécessaire à la poursuite de l'histoire ! Il vous aidera aussi à comprendre ce qui s'est passé dans la tête d'edward lorsque Bella et lui se sont séparés puis que le chapitre commence au milieu du précédent. J'espère que vous le trouverez un peu moins idiot ! Hahaha ! En fait, je crois qu'ils sont tous les deux idiots à leur façon, mais comme m'a dit une lectrice… qui ne l'est pas lorsqu'il est amoureux ??? _

_Encore une fois, un gros merci pour vos reviews. J'ai d'ailleurs commencé à y répondre et je rigole bien parce que le chapitre précédent a suscité de vives réactions !!! Pour les reviews anonymes, je vous dis aussi un gros merci. Toutes les reviews sont appréciées !!! _

_Et bonne lecture ! _

_PS : pour ceux qui lisent Guerre de famille, je devrais poster le nouveau chapitre au cours de la semaine. Je m'y mets immédiatement ! _

**CHAPITRE 20- pv d'EDWARD**

Je la tenais dans mes bras, serré contre moi, et plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. J'étais bien, tellement bien. Je ne voulais pas que cette étreinte se termine. Je voulais qu'elle dure encore et encore. Et surtout, je ne voulais pas penser que c'était sûrement la dernière fois que je pouvais tenir Bella contre moi de cette manière…

Comme si elle avait eu la même pensée que moi, Bella se mit à sangloter contre mon torse et je resserrai mon étreinte autour de sa taille.

J'étais idiot… un idiot de première ! J'étais la cause de son chagrin, j'étais celui qui venait de briser ses rêves ! J'aurais dû me tenir loin d'elle, comme je l'avais décidé au départ. J'aurais dû avoir la force de la repousser dès le départ pour lui éviter une telle désillusion. Je n'étais pas celui qu'elle croyait… j'avais tenté de la prévenir pourtant, mais je crois qu'elle n'avait jamais compris la portée de mes paroles, même pas lorsqu'elle avait trouvé un revolver caché dans ma chambre ! Je savais bien sûr que ça allait se passer ainsi ! Je savais qu'elle me quitterait lorsqu'elle découvrirait qui j'étais vraiment…

J'avais su dès le départ que cela se finirait comme cela… et pourtant, j'avais l'impression qu'elle venait de m'arracher le cœur pour le broyer entre ses mains.

Je crois qu'à un moment, j'avais fini par la croire lorsqu'elle me disait m'aimer envers et contre tout ce que j'avais fait. J'avais eu le fol espoir qu'elle ne m'abandonnerait pas lorsqu'elle verrait la part d'ombre en moi… qu'elle resterait à mes côtés et m'aiderait à traverser du bon côté. Je _voulais_ qu'elle m'aime de cette façon, de cet amour inconditionnel… je voulais qu'elle m'aime du même amour que celui que je lui vouais…

Mais j'avais su que je m'étais menti à moi-même lorsque j'avais vu la peur au fond de ses yeux magnifiques. Elle était là, elle m'avait vu me déchaîner contre ses amis… elle était effrayée et horrifiée tout à la fois.

Je repensai à ce moment où je m'étais battu contre les Quileutes…

Ne pensant plus à rien, j'avais laissé la partie sombre de mon être prendre le dessus. Cette partie qui aimait le sang et la violence envoyait valser ses adversaires à l'aide de puissants coup de poing, sans regarder ceux qu'elle faisait tomber au combat. Jusqu'à ce qu'un cri me sorte de ma torpeur.

-NON !

J'avais eu l'impression de revenir à l'intérieur de mon corps. Perdu, j'avais relevé les yeux et croisé le regard horrifié de Bella.

Mon cœur avait manqué un battement. Que faisait-elle là ? Pourquoi était-elle venue ici ?

Bella était en danger ! Si Démétri la voyait, il se servirait d'elle contre les Quileutes… et contre moi aussi ! Elle devait partir ! Immédiatement avant qu'il ne la voit !

Et ce maudit Jacob Black qui n'avait même pas été foutu de la protéger ! Non mais quel idiot ! Pourquoi l'avait-il amené avec lui ?

Fou de rage, je m'étais précipité sur le meilleur ami de Bella et l'avait élevé dans les airs.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Espèce d'idiot ! Pourquoi as-tu mêlé Bella à tout cela ? Elle pourrait se faire tuer si elle reste ici ! avais-je dit entre mes dents en le secouant en tout sens.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

Jacob avait relevé les yeux au-dessus de ma tête et avait aperçut son amie. Son visage exprimant une surprise sincère; ma colère contre lui avait diminué d'un cran.

-Je vais aller la voir… tu vas venir nous rejoindre et tu vas me frapper le plus fort que tu peux… personne ne doit se douter que c'est une mise en scène ! Puis, tu vas te sauver avec Bella… elle refusera de partir si tu ne l'y oblige pas !

-Non ! Je refuse de te frapper ! Bella va me détester et ...

Je l'avais soudain laissé tomber par terre avant de lui envoyer mon poing de toutes mes forces dans l'abdomen, puis de lui donner un coup de genoux sur le nez. Je le laissai là pour me tourner vers Bella. Son visage magnifique était figé dans une expression de surprise, d'horreur et de dégoût.

J'eus l'impression qu'on venait de planter un pieu dans mon cœur et me retint pour ne pas me plier sous la douleur. Bella avait peur, réellement peur de _moi._

À cet instant, je me détestais d'avoir ce monstre qui sommeillait en moi. Je me détestais de me plier aux ordres de Laurent sans tenter de me lever contre lui. Je me détestais de la décevoir à ce point et je me détestais encore plus de mettre sa vie en danger.

Mais je n'avais pas le temps pour les remords : elle devait partir d'ici et vite ! Si je n'allais pas la voir, c'est Démétri qui le ferait…

Poussée par un sentiment d'urgence, mais aussi par l'adrénaline qui courait encore dans mes veines, je m'étais précipité vers elle. Je ne réfléchissais plus : je n'étais plus que violence et urgence.

J'étais parfaitement conscient d'avoir empiré la crainte qu'elle pouvait avoir envers moi en la secouant et la poussant comme je l'avais fait… Je n'avais aucune excuse pour avoir agi ainsi avec elle. Aucune ! Mis à part que j'étais inquiet et anxieux et que la violence que j'avais déchaîné pour battre mes adversaires n'était pas encore réprimée.

Et… j'avais honte de l'admettre, mais une partie de moi avait été en colère contre Bella. Parce qu'en se présentant à la Push pendant notre bataille, elle avait non seulement mis sa vie en danger, mais aussi sonné la fin de notre relation. J'avais l'impression qu'elle m'avait menti et trahi : son amour pour moi n'était pas aussi fort que ce qu'elle avait voulu me faire croire.

Mais maintenant, plusieurs heures plus tard alors que je la tenais entre mes bras, je ne ressentais plus rien que de la tristesse, une plaie à vif venait de remplacer cet organe que nous appelons un cœur.

Mon monde s'écroulait : Bella ne voulait plus de moi.

Peut-être me pardonnerait-elle si je lui disais que j'avais fait tout cela pour la protéger, pour protéger Charlie ?

Cette perspective était plus que tentante… rester avec Bella, pouvoir l'observer autant que je le désirais, la prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser, l'entendre me chuchoter qu'elle m'aimait…

Mais ce serait encore un mensonge. Parce qu'un jour ou l'autre, je poserais un geste qui l'effrayerai à nouveau… c'était dans ma nature, tout simplement. Cela faisait partie de moi.

Et plus je passerais de temps avec Bella et plus ce serait difficile de renoncer à elle.

J'en étais là dans mes réflexions lorsqu'une voix résonna derrière nous, nous faisant sursauter.

-Isabella Swan ! Rentre immédiatement à la maison !

C'était Charlie. Je fermai les yeux, refusant de le voir, refusant de revenir à la réalité. Je sentis Bella jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant d'enfouir son nez dans mon cou. Mon cœur s'emballa. Elle n'avait pas plus envie que moi de relâcher notre étreinte… elle voulait rester auprès de moi.

Cette certitude fit naître un début de sourire sur mes lèvres.

-Si tu n'es pas devant moi dans 10 secondes, je viens te chercher et crois-moi, tu n'apprécieras pas ! cria Charlie avec encore plus de férocité.

Cette fois, j'ouvris les yeux et croisai son regard haineux qui me ramena aussitôt sur Terre. Non ! Je me mentais encore ! Il était mieux pour tout le monde que je m'éloigne de Bella… même si je savais que cela allait me détruire, même si Bella ressentait toujours quelque chose pour moi et que notre séparation lui ferait du mal…

Ce n'était pas moi qu'elle aimait. C'était l'image qu'elle s'était fait d'Edward Cullen et comme elle commençait déjà à le réaliser, elle passerait rapidement à autre chose. D'ici quelques jours, elle m'aurait oublié.

Je m'éloignai d'elle et dit, en me forçant à lui sourire :

-Vas-y avant que Charlie n'explose de colère !

-Trop tard. Je n'y échapperai pas de toute façon, répliqua-t-elle.

Mais je savais que si je ne partais pas à cet instant, je n'en aurais plus jamais le courage. Alors je me penchai vers elle et déposai un baiser sur son front.

-Aurevoir Bella.

« Adieu. » pensai-je, refoulant mes larmes. Je lui tournai le dos et marchai à pas lents et mesurés alors que j'aurais eu envie de m'enfuir à la course en espérant que j'oublierais ma douleur en cours de route. Lorsque la maison des Swan fut hors de vue, je m'arrêtai et me laissai tomber sur le sol. La tête entre les mains, je laissai enfin mes larmes couler sur mon visage et me plongeai tête baissée dans le désespoir.

J'avais perdu Bella, ma Bella. Et même si je lui avais dit que je lui laissais du temps pour digérer tout ce qui c'était passé, je savais qu'elle ne pourrait jamais aimer celui que j'étais vraiment… elle était trop douce, bonne et généreuse pour aimer un homme comme moi.

Une voiture s'arrêta soudain à mes côtés. J'entendis la portière s'ouvrir, mais ne pris même pas la peine de regarder de qui il s'agissait. Peu m'importait : je ne voulais voir personne.

-Monte dans la voiture Ed. Laurent veut te voir. Immédiatement.

Je relevai la tête pour croiser le regard de James et secouai la tête. Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir avec lui. Je n'avais plus aucune confiance en lui.

Il s'avança vers moi et me força à me lever. Je me dégageai violemment.

-Fou-moi la paix !

-Edward, n'aggrave pas ta situation ! m'avertit James en me lançant un regard noir. Laurent a entendu parler de ta petite altercation avec Démétri. C'est moi qu'il a envoyé te chercher… c'est donc qu'il n'est pas furieux… mais ça pourrait changer si tu ignores encore une fois ses demandes !

Je soutins son regard un instant.

-Il peut bien m'envoyer qui il veut ! Je n'en ai plus rien à faire !

-C'est vrai ? Parce que je croyais que cette fille … Bella… comptait pour toi. Après tout, tu as passé la nuit devant sa maison par crainte que Démétri souhaite s'en prendre à son père !

Je serrai les poings et pris de grandes inspirations. J'avais une envie folle de le frapper, mais je devais me retenir… j'avais assez usé de violence dans les dernières heures pour le reste de ma vie !

Mais il avait raison : si j'avais passé la nuit devant la porte de Bella, c'était parce que j'avais eu peur que Laurent ne décide de s'en prendre à Charlie.

Lorsque j'étais revenu à moi, quelques minutes seulement après le départ de Black et de Bella, la bataille était terminée. James, Victoria et Garett étaient revenus rejoindre Jasper et Démétri lorsque j'étais tombé et à eux cinq ils avaient eu raison des Quileutes qui étaient repartis chez eux bien amochés d'après les autres.

Nous avions discuté un instant, chacun d'entre eux voulant savoir comment je m'étais retrouvé dans cet état. Heureusement, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué la présence de Bella et après quelques minutes, nous étions chacun retourné à notre voiture. J'avais tourné en rond pendant quelques minutes, voulant faire croire aux autres que j'étais parti chez moi, puis j'étais revenu à la plage. Je voulais y laisser ma voiture et me rendre à pieds jusque chez Jacob Black qui habitait un peu plus loin. Je voulais m'assurer que Bella était rentrée chez elle et je n'avais pas la force de l'affronter à cet instant.

En mettant un pied hors de ma volvo, j'eus la surprise d'entendre la voix de Démétri.

-Elle était là, j'en suis certain ! Edward l'a fait rapidement partir, mais elle m'a vu ! Elle pourrait me reconnaître ! Il faut qu'on s'en débarasse !

Une bouffée d'angoisse me saisit. Il parlait sans aucun doute de Bella. Je m'étais trompé : Démétri l'avait vu. Il avait seulement voulu étouffer ma méfiance.

-Non ! répondit la voix autoritaire de James. Nous avons un plan bien précis pour le chef Swan et sa fille ! Pour l'instant, Charlie Swan n'en sait pas assez sur nous pour que nous voulions l'éliminer… et je suis certain qu'Edward peut contrôler la petite Swan. Elle est folle de lui !

-Cullen ! cracha Démétri, furieux. Il mériterait une bonne leçon pour ce qu'il m'a fait tout à l'heure… je pourrais juste m'amuser un peu avec la fille, sans la tuer !

-Dem, nous savions tous qu'Edward ferait un truc comme cela prochainement. C'est un gosse intelligent : il ne se laisse plus manipuler aussi facilement qu'avant… et il commence à se méfier de moi…

-Raison de plus pour que tu me laisses m'amuser avec la fille…

Je n'attendis pas d'entendre la réponse de James : je courus jusqu'à ma voiture. Lorsque je démarrai en trombe, je vis James et Démétri se tourner vers la source du bruit. M'avaient-ils vu? Savaient-ils que je les avais entendus discuter ?

La présence de James devant moi maintenant me le confirmait.

-Viens avec moi Ed. Laurent veut simplement discuter avec toi… il a une offre à te faire. Une offre qui assurerait la protection de Bella.

-Arrête de parler de Laurent comme s'il était ton supérieur James, répliquai-je, furieux. Je sais qui tu es… j'ai enfin compris ! Tu n'es pas un simple sous-fif comme moi, ça c'est simplement ce que tu veux tous nous faire croire… tu es l'égal de Laurent. Son associé j'imagine !

James m'évalua du regard un instant, puis un sourire froid et cruel que je ne lui connaissais pas étira ses lèvres.

-Donc, c'était bien toi sur la Push tout à l'heure… et tu as entendu ce que nous avons dit !

J'eus un reniflement dédaigneux. Oui, je les avais entendus et j'avais enfin compris que l'un de mes meilleurs amis était un menteur et un manipulateur. J'avais compris que je m'étais laissé berner comme un enfant de 5 ans, que j'avais fait confiance à une personne qui ne le méritait pas. Il y avait tellement de signes, d'indices, mais je les avais tous repoussé d'un geste de la main. Je considérais James comme un ami et je ne voulais pas que ça change…

-Comme il ne sert plus à rien que je continue à te mentir, je vais te dire toute la vérité. Mais d'abord, monte dans la voiture. Nous allons à Seattle discuter avec Laurent.

Je réfléchis un instant. Qu'avais-je à perdre après tout ? Plus rien maintenant, répondis-je pour moi-même avec un pincement au cœur.

-Je viens avec toi à deux conditions !

James eut un petit rire, mais il me fit quand même signe de continuer.

-Je veux que tu empêches Démétri de faire du mal à Bella…

-C'est déjà fait Edward, me coupa James. Si tu avais écouté la conversation jusqu'au bout, tu saurais que j'ai interdit à Dem de s'approcher de la maison des Swan jusqu'à ordre du contraire. Et la deuxième condition ?

-Je veux savoir tout de suite quelle est cette offre que vous voulez me proposer. Si elle en vaut la peine, je te suis sans rien dire. Sinon, je retourne chez moi.

Les yeux gris et froids de James me fixèrent un instant et je les soutins sans sourciller. Il eut un imperceptible hochement de tête avant de dire :

-Nous avons un nouveau travail à te proposer… un travail que nous ne voulons confier à personne d'autres qu'à toi !


	21. Chapter 21Disparition pv Bella

_Comme promis à plusieurs dans mes réponses aux reviews : le chapitre 21 de cette fic. Que dire de plus ? Hum… ce n'est pas du tout la direction je croyais prendre ! J'avais même un chapitre d'écris à la suite et je vais être obligé de le deleter parce qu'il ne colle plus avec ce que j'ai décidé au fil de l'écriture ! Mais parfois (certains auteurs vont être d'accord) l'histoire s'impose à nous, chamboulant complètement le plan établi ! Je ne sais donc pas du tout où je m'en vais avec tout cela … je vais y réfléchir cette semaine en vous écrivant la suite ! ___

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews et continuez à m'en laisser autant, j'adore !!! _

_Et bonne lecture ! _

**CHAPITRE 21-Disparition pv de Bella **

Étendue sur mon lit, un livre dans les mains, j'essayais de me concentrer sur ma lecture. Mais j'étais incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à Edward et à ce que mon père m'avait révélé. Je tournais et retournais la situation dans tous les sens et peu importe de quelle façon je regardais tout cela… je ne voyais qu'une solution : Edward devait dénoncer Laurent et collaborer avec le FBI pour qu'il soit arrêté ! C'était la seule façon pour qu'il s'en sorte et je devais l'en convaincre!

Le récit de Charlie m'avait enfin ouvert les yeux : Laurent et les autres ne laisseraient JAMAIS Edward leur échapper… ils préféraient le tuer plutôt que de le laisser devenir un élément dangereux pour leur organisation. D'après ce que mon père m'avait dit, Laurent et ses acolytes l'avaient fait plusieurs fois auparavant. À Miami tout d'abord, où quelques jours avant le procès de la plus grosse tête du crime organisé, tous les témoins s'étaient subitement rétractés… moins d'un an plus tard, ils avaient tous disparu. Laurent avait alors quitté la ville pour se rendre à New-York… qu'il avait quitté dès que la police avait commencé à lui chauffer les fesses, non sans avoir laissé des morts et des disparitions mystérieuses derrière lui. Mais il était prudent… et intelligent aussi. Il ne laissait aucune trace de ses délis, il ne faisait jamais le travail lui-même et possédait donc toujours des alibis en béton.

Non ! Laurent ne faisait jamais rien par lui-même : ils faisaient faire le sale travail par des jeunes tel qu'Edward et Jasper. Des jeunes qu'ils pouvaient manipuler à sa guise !

Charlie m'avait avoué, quelques heures plus tôt, que le FBI possédait assez de preuves pour les arrêter tous les deux et les faire emprisonner pour vente de drogues et proxénétisme. La seule raison pour laquelle ils ne le faisaient pas, c'est qu'ils ne voulaient pas se contenter encore une fois de coincer les petits trafiquants qu'on trouvait presque à chaque coin de rue dans les grandes villes… cette fois, ils voulaient faire tomber la tête de l'organisation : Laurent Legendre.

Mon père était certain qu'ils allaient y arriver : ils avaient réussi pour la première fois depuis qu'ils le pourchassaient à infiltrer un de leurs agents dans le gang. Ce n'était qu'une question de semaines pour que celui-ci ait assez de preuves pour mettre Laurent en état d'arrestation.

-Et lorsque ce sera fait, qu'arrivera-t-il à Edward ? Et à Jasper ? avais-je demandé à mon père.

Charlie s'était passé une main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise.

-Et bien… ils seront arrêté, c'est certain ! Mais s'ils collaborent avec la police, leur peine sera diminuée…

-Mais ils iront en prison ? insistai-je, une main sur mon cœur, horrifiée par cette idée.

-Pas pour longtemps, mais Bella, ils ont participé à des trafics de drogue et à de la prostitution… à plusieurs règlements de compte aussi où il y a eu plusieurs blessés ! Que veux-tu que nous fassions ? Que nous les laissions en liberté ?

-NON ! Que vous leur donniez une deuxième chance ! Ils ont fait une erreur ! Enfin papa… ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs, non ? Et crois-moi, Jasper et Edward regrettent vraiment ce qu'ils ont fait ! Ils voudraient plus que tout pouvoir réparer leurs torts, pouvoir tout recommencer… mais ils sont incapables de s'éloigner de Laurent : ils ont peur de lui. Ils ont peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire s'ils lui désobéissaient ! Mais… mais ce sont des gars biens ! Plus que biens même ! Je suis certaine que si tu les rencontrais, si tu discutais avec eux seulement une fois, tu en serais convaincu toi aussi …

Mon père avait déposé une main sur la mienne, coupant mon monologue de plus en plus enflammé.

-Je te crois Bella. Je te crois. Mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas moi qu'il te faut convaincre…

-Alors présente-moi à tes collègues et je vais les convaincre ! avais-je dis de mon ton le plus déterminé.

Charlie m'avait étudié de son regard si semblable au mien.

-Tu tiens vraiment à lui…

Pour toute réponse, j'avais plongé mes yeux dans les siens. Je voulais qu'il comprenne, sans que j'aie besoin de mots, la force de mes sentiments pour Edward. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple flirt d'adolescente ! J'étais persuadée que de toute ma vie, jamais plus je n'aimerais quelqu'un comme j'aimais Edward Cullen.

Charlie avait poussé un soupir.

-Je vais essayer d'en discuter avec les gars du fédéral… mais je ne te garantie rien ! Ils ne sont pas tous facile d'approche.

Je m'étais jetée dans ses bras en le remerciant, heureuse qu'il accepte de m'aider.

Mais maintenant, plusieurs heures plus tard, toute trace de bonheur avait disparu. Je n'étais plus aussi certaine que cela fonctionnerait. Pas que je n'avais pas confiance en Charlie, non… il pouvait se montrer encore plus têtue que moi lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête ! Mais seulement parce qu'au final, ce n'était pas lui qui prendrait la décision. Et je ne pouvais pas me contenter d'un «peut-être ». Je voulais être certaine qu'il n'arriverait aucun malheur à Edward, et ce peu importe les sentiments qu'il avait pour moi.

Après y avoir beaucoup réfléchi, j'avais pensé que le FBI serait peut-être plus enclin à passer un arrangement avec lui s'il leur racontait tout ce qu'il savait _avant_ que Laurent ne soit arrêté.

Il ne me restait plus maintenant qu'à le convaincre… Ce ne serait pas facile; Edward avait sûrement déjà pensé des milliers de fois à dénoncer Laurent, mais il y avait toujours renoncé… mais je _devais_ y arriver. C'était la seule solution !

Résolue, je me levai de mon lit, pris mon manteau et descendis les escaliers à toute vitesse.

-Où vas-tu ? me demanda mon père depuis le salon.

Je me sentis rougir. Charlie avait accepté de m'aider la veille à la condition express que je ne vois plus Edward jusqu'à ce que la situation soit moins dangereuse. Et j'étais sur le point de rompre ma promesse quelques heures seulement après l'avoir fait ! Mais cela ne m'arrêterait pas… non, rien ne m'arrêterait !

-Je vais chez Angela. Je devrais être revenue pour le souper, mentis-je du mieux que je pus.

Charlie me jeta un regard par-dessus mon épaule et hocha simplement la tête avant de retourner à son émission.

-Très bien ! Passe une bonne journée alors… et sois prudente !

-À ce soir ! lançai-je avant de sortir précipitamment de la maison.

Je courus jusqu'à ma camionnette et m'y engouffrai avec soulagement. Mes mains tremblaient lorsque je démarrai le véhicule. La simple idée de revoir Edward me mettait dans tous mes états. Comment allais-je réagir en le voyant si rapidement après notre séance d'adieux de ce matin ? Comment allait-il réagir en me voyant débarquer chez lui ? Serait-il heureux ou fâché ? Ou pire… indifférent ? Comptais-je encore assez à ses yeux pour qu'il accepte la solution que j'allais lui proposer ?

Je me mordis la lèvre presque jusqu'au sang. Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que j'allais lui dire ? Comment ferais-je pour le convaincre ?

Je pourrais me jeter à ses pieds en pleurant et le supplier de dénoncer Laurent. Lui dire à quel point je l'aimais et que je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'il lui arrive malheur.

Un peu mélodramatique, même si c'est ce que j'avais le plus envie de faire…

Ou encore, je pourrais utiliser la tactique de Rosalie… utiliser mon charme féminin pour le faire accepter. J'étais même prête à lui offrir mon corps si cela pouvait le faire accepter !!!

Mais peut-être me repousserait-il tout simplement…

Dernière solution : je me fais le plus menaçante possible. Je lui hurle dessus s'il le faut, je le menace de dire ce que je sais sur lui à la police s'il ne dénonce pas lui-même Laurent. Il va me détester après ce coup-là, mais je crois que ce serait la plus efficace.

Sauf s'il a compris que je l'aimais trop pour faire une chose pareille…

Découragée de ne pas trouvé d'idées géniales, j'arrivai beaucoup trop vite devant la maison des Cullen. J'eus à peine le temps de me stationner qu'Alice sortit de la maison en courant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'arrêta soudain et perdit son air joyeux lorsque je sortis de la voiture.

Surprise, je me dirigeai vers elle le plus rapidement que me le permettait ma maladresse.

-Oh ! Bella ! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans mes bras, en pleurs.

Je sentis la panique m'envahir.

-Alice ! Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je péniblement.

Elle sanglota de plus belle, s'accrochant à mon coupe-vent en balbutiant des mots incompréhensibles. Je m'éloignai d'elle et la secouai doucement.

-Alice, reprends-toi ! Tu dois me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ! Est-il arrivé quelque chose à Edward ?

Elle me fixa dans les yeux avant d'hocher doucement la tête. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant… Mon Dieu non ! S'il-vous-plaît ! Pas lui ! Pas Edward ! NON !

-Est-ce qu'il est … ?

-Non ! Il est toujours en vie, répondit Alice. Enfin je l'espère.

-Quoi ? Comment cela, tu l'espères ?

-Et bien, il est… il a… Bella, Edward a disparu !

Disparu ? Le mot mis un certain temps avant d'atteindre ma conscience.

-Disparu ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demandai-je bêtement.

-DISPARU ! Il n'est pas revenu à la maison, personne ne l'a vu, il ne répond pas à son téléphone…

-Peut-être qu'il a envie d'être seul, proposai-je sans y croire.

-Il nous aurait contacté ! Edward sait à quel point ma mère s'inquiète facilement. Il ne la laisserait pas se faire du sang d'encre pour rien…

La porte s'ouvrit derrière nous à ce moment-là, laissant place à une Esmée au visage angoissé.

-Alors, est-ce qu'il est là ? demanda-t-elle en nous fixant.

-Non ! Bella ne l'a pas revu depuis qu'il est parti ce matin ! répondit Alice avant de m'entraîner dans la maison.

Esmée m'aida à enlever mon manteau, puis elle me serra avec force dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte.

Elle me lâcha après un long moment et me fit un sourire triste.

-Viens au salon; tout le monde est là !

Je la suivis en demandant :

-Comment avez-vous su qu'Edward était chez moi ce matin ?

-Oh ! Il m'avait laissé un message sur mon répondeur comme quoi il ne viendrait pas dormir à la maison. J'ai tout de suite pensé à toi…

-J'ai essayé de te joindre sur ton cellulaire, mais il est fermé ! me reprocha Alice dans mon dos.

-Oh oui ! Désolée !

-Alors Carlisle a téléphoné chez toi et il a discuté avec le chef Swan, reprit Esmée. Qui lui a appris qu'Edward était devant chez toi ce matin, mais qu'il était parti depuis un moment déjà.

Je m'arrêtai, surprise.

-Avez-vous dit à Charlie qu'Edward avait disparu ?

Si c'était le cas, il allait savoir de quel bois je me chauffais pour ne pas m'en avoir parlé.

-Non. On ne s'inquiétait pas encore… il était trop tôt !

Nous entrâmes à ce moment dans le salon où les quatre personnes présentes se levèrent, le visage éclairé par l'espoir. Mais celui-ci fut aussitôt remplacé par un air d'immense déception et… d'inquiétude.

-Ce n'est que Bella ! lança Alice.

-Désolée, murmurai-je en détournant le regard.

Je me sentais soudain mal à l'aise d'arrivée dans cette réunion de famille où je n'avais pas ma place. Peu importe les sentiments que j'avais pour Edward, je ne faisais pas partie de cette famille… enfin, plus maintenant. Je me balançai d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant que dire ou que faire, jusqu'à ce que ma meilleure amie me pousse gentiment vers un sofa.

-Tu devrais t'asseoir, dit-elle simplement.

-Je crois que je devrais plutôt vous laisser en famille…

-Ne sois pas ridicule ! Tu fais partie de la famille ! répliqua Alice, agacée.

Nous attendîmes en silence quelques instants, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Alice et Jasper vérifiaient sans cesse leurs cellulaires; Rosalie s'accrochait au bras d'Emmet qui était étrangement silencieux; Carlisle et Esmée se tenaient par la main, se passant des messages silencieux par le regard. J'étais si angoissée que j'avais de la difficulté à respirer… et si Laurent avait finalement décidé de se débarrasser d'Edward un peu plus tôt que prévu ? S'il était devenu trop… perturbateur ? Si son corps gisait quelque part sur la route entre chez moi et chez lui ? S'il était en train d'agoniser pendant que nous étions là, à nous inquiéter pour lui ?

Je me levai d'un bond, incapable d'attendre plus longtemps.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un a vérifié avec attention la route qui mène ici ? m'écriai-je, d'une voix suraiguë. Il est peut-être blessé, il a peut-être eu un accident !

-J'ai fait le tour de la ville il y a à peine une heure, répondit Carlisle, mais cela vaudrait peut-être la peine de recommencer. Rosalie et Emmet, vous voulez bien y aller ?

Ceux-ci se levèrent en hochant simplement la tête, puis ils quittèrent rapidement la pièce. Carlisle attendit que la jeep d'Emmet ait quitté son stationnement avant de se tourner vers nous. Il nous observa Alice, Jasper et moi, s'attardant sur chacun de nous d'un regard qui me donna des frissons.

-Alors les enfants, je crois qu'il est temps d'être francs… Esmée et moi ne serions pas si inquiets à propos d'Edward s'il ne s'était pas mis dans le pétrin ces dernières semaines ! Et vu votre degré d'anxiété à tous les trois, je crois que nous avons de bonnes raisons de nous en faire…

Je baissai la tête, ne pouvant empêcher les larmes de couler sur mon visage. S'il savait à quel point nous avions de bonnes raisons de nous inquiéter.

-Maintenant, dîtes-nous la vérité : est-ce qu'il aurait pu arriver quelque chose de grave à Edward?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Je relevai la tête et jetai un coup d'œil à Alice et Jasper qui semblaient s'affronter du regard. Je pris une grande inspiration et lâchai un simple :

-Oui.

Je sentis tout le monde autour de moi se tendre. Esmée se précipita aussitôt à mes côtés.

-Bella ! Que sais-tu ? S'il-te-plaît, dis-nous tout ce que tu sais ! Tout ce qui pourrait nous aider ! J'ai besoin de savoir…

Jasper se leva alors, un air déterminé sur le visage.

-Il n'y a rien à dire ! C'est à Edward de vous en parler lorsqu'il sera prêt ! répliqua-t-il. Pas à nous!

-Mais il est peut-être déjà trop tard ! s'écria Alice en se levant à son tour.

-Non ! Ne dis pas cela ! Je suis certain que…

-Que quoi Jazz ? Que Laurent n'est pas si méchant ? Qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à mon frère ? Que…

-Ça suffit tous les deux, dit Carlisle d'une voix ferme. Nous disputer ne nous avancera à rien ! Jasper, je sais que tu ne veux pas trahir ton meilleur ami, mais s'il y a quoi que ce soit que tu peux dire ou faire pour nous aider à retrouver Edward… tu dois le faire !

J'eus soudain une illumination.

-Mon père ! m'écriai-je en sortant mon téléphone de mon sac. Mon père a un contact à l'intérieur du gang… il possède peut-être un moyen de savoir s'il est arrivé quelque chose à Edward !

Après trois essais infructueux pour ouvrir mon téléphone; je me sentais si nerveuse et fébrile que mon corps en tremblait; Alice poussa un soupir exaspéré et me l'arracha presque des mains. Elle l'ouvrit sans difficulté et se figea devant mon écran.

-Bella… tu as un message !

Mon cœur s'accéléra à une vitesse folle. Ce pouvait-il qu'Edward ait tenté de me joindre ? Non ! Pourquoi m'aurait-il appelé moi plutôt qu'un membre de sa famille ?

Je pris le téléphone qu'Alice me tendait et entrai mon code pour écouter mes messages, ne pouvant m'empêcher d'espérer. Je retins mon souffle lorsque la magnifique voix d'Edward retentit à mon oreille.

-Bella, c'est Edward.

Comme si je pouvais ne pas l'avoir reconnu !

-C'est lui, chuchotai-je pour les autres qui se rapprochèrent aussitôt de moi.

-Je… tu dois être surprise que je t'appelle, mais… je voudrais que tu me rendes un service. Contacte mes parents s'il-te-plaît; ils doivent s'inquiéter pour moi. Je ne suis pas rentré à la maison. Dis-leur que je vais bien. Je suis à Seattle et… je ne rentrerai pas de sitôt. Je me suis trouvé un travail et un appartement ici. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner quelques temps.

Non ! Non ! C'était un cauchemar… ce ne pouvait pas être Edward qui était en train de dire cela… de sa voix douce, mais aussi torturé. Il ne pouvait pas partir ! J'avais trop besoin de lui ! Il allait dire que c'était une blague… ce ne pouvait être que cela ! Il ne pouvait PAS partir ! Il ne pouvait pas m'abandonner deux fois dans la même journée !

-Je ne répondrai pas à leurs appels avant quelques semaines, le temps qu'ils se calment. Dis-leur aussi… dis-leur que je….

Il poussa un soupir et resta silencieux un instant.

-Je vous aime. Tous. Aurevoir ma Bella. J'espère que tu seras heureuse.

Et c'était terminé. Il avait raccroché sur ces mots. Je laissai tomber le téléphone, sous le choc. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise farce… Edward avait décidé de partir…

Alice, Esmée, Carlisle et Jasper se précipitèrent vers moi.

-Qu'a-t-il dit ?

-Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

-Où est-il ?

Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche, incapable de prononcer un mot. Le trou qui s'était ouvert ce matin dans ma poitrine grandissait encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus que tristesse et solitude…

-Bella, s'il-te-plaît… dis quelque chose !

Ce fut la voix suppliante d'Esmée qui me ramena à la réalité. Je relevai la tête et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

-Edward… il est parti. Définitivement.

Puis je m'écroulai sur le sol, en sanglots.


	22. Chapter 22Solitude

_Et oui, le voila enfin le chapitre suivant ! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, mais disons que je ne suis pas en grande forme depuis la semaine dernière alors l'écriture a un peu pris le bord… je suis d'autant plus désolée que j'ai arrêté dans un moment plutôt intense en émotions. D'ailleurs, je vous remercie pour toutes vos réactions. J'ai répondu aujourd'hui à plusieurs d'entre vous, mais j'ai arrêté pour pouvoir terminer ce chapitre à temps. Désolée pour ceux a qui je n'ai pas répondu, je vous promets que je me rattrape pour ce chapitre-ci. _

**Ce chapitre répond à plusieurs de vos question sur Edward. J'espère que vous aimerez… et je tiens à vous avertir : il est plutôt lourd. C'est aussi le premier chapitre dans lequel j'écris deux pv… dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez. Si vous aimez, les 2 ou 3 chapitres suivants seront sous cette forme. Tant que Bella et Edward ne seront pas réunis en fait ! **

**Je vous laisse après cette longue note d'auteur et vous dis bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE 22-Solitude**

**PV d'Edward **

Je fixais mon téléphone, les mains tremblantes, le cœur lourd. Je savais que c'était de la torture, que j'aurai dû l'éteindre pour ne pas entendre les incessants appels de ma famille, mais étrangement… j'en avais besoin. J'avais l'impression que cela me reliait à eux d'une certaine façon. Je savais ainsi qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour moi, qu'ils se préoccupaient de moi… C'était idiot et égoïste, je le savais. Mais c'était la seule façon pour moi de ne pas me sentir seul… désespérément seul.

Je fixais les trois petites lettres qui s'affichaient sur l'écran de mon cellulaire, un poids de plus en plus oppressant pesant sur ma poitrine. Jas. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir lui répondre, leur répondre à tous. Pouvoir les rassurer moi-même de mon état, les persuader de ne pas faire de bêtises et leur demander de prendre soin d'eux… leur dire simplement à quel point je les aimais… mais j'étais un lâche. Je savais que si j'entendais leurs voix inquiètes mais aimantes, je n'aurais plus la force de faire ce que je devais faire.

Les protéger tous. Protéger Bella.

Tant que je faisais ce que Laurent me demandait à la lettre, il n'arriverait rien ni à Bella, ni à son père, ni à aucun membre de ma famille. C'était tout ce qui m'importait à présent. Ce serait ma seule raison de vivre désormais: veiller sur ceux que j'aimais… veiller sur Bella en particulier. Faire en sorte qu'elle ait la vie la plus heureuse possible… loin de moi. Faire en sorte que jamais plus le monde laid et sale dans lequel j'évoluais ne puisse l'atteindre.

Cela n'avait aucune importance si je devais continuer à tremper dans des affaires illégales, si je devais commettre des actes qui me dégoûtaient tant que j'en perdrais toute estime de moi-même… rien ne comptait plus que le bonheur de Bella.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone se tut et je poussai un soupir. Je savais qu'il ne se passerait que quelques minutes avant qu'un autre membre de ma famille ne tente de me contacter et j'attendais avec impatience que ce moment arrive. Parce que le vide, le silence était insupportable.

Je sentis a ce moment deux petites mains se glisser sur ma nuque et remonter dans mes cheveux, me procurant des frissons de dégoût. Je me relevai vivement du sofa sur lequel j'étais assis, repoussant Jane sans ménagement.

-Ne me touche pas, grondai-je entre mes dents.

Elle me fit un sourire cruel et dit d'un ton doucereux :

-Voyons Eddie, nous allons travailler ensemble désormais ! Il faudra bien que tu apprennes à m'apprécier… sinon, je pourrais faire de ta vie un enfer !

-Ma vie EST un enfer, répliquai-je.

-Ça, c'est ce que tu crois !

Son sourire s'agrandit encore et je me demandai comment une jeune fille d'à peine 16 ans pouvait être aussi sadique.

-Laurent est prêt à te recevoir à nouveau… il a réglé tous les détails !

J'hochai sèchement la tête et emprisonnai de nouveau mes émotions dans une petite boîte à l'intérieur de moi-même en même temps que je fermais mon cellulaire. Personne ici ne devait savoir que je me sentais triste, seul et perdu au point ou la pièce tournait autour de moi et que j'en avais envie de vomir. Personne ne devait deviner l'ampleur de ma peur.

Je suivis Jane et traversai le long couloir d'une démarche confiante, le visage impassible, pour m'arrêter devant la porte du bureau de Laurent. Je savais déjà ce que j'allais vais trouver à l'intérieur : des murs couverts de peinture célèbres, des objets d'arts de grande valeur tout cela entourant un immense bureau en marbre… Tout dans cette maison respire le luxe et le mauvais goût et je n'ai qu'une envie : quitter ce milieu, cette vie qui n'est pas la mienne et retourner chez moi, à Forks.

Mais je continuai pourtant d'avancer. Il était trop tard pour reculer à présent; j'avais fait un choix. Laurent, lors de notre première rencontre, m'avait laissé un choix : rester à Forks et surveiller le chef Swan de très prêt, lui soutirant les informations qu'il détenait sur nous ou rester à Seattle auprès de Laurent… pour que celui-ci puisse me surveiller et me manipuler plus facilement. Ou mourir.

Je me souvenais parfaitement des paroles que Laurent avait prononcées quelques heures plus tôt :

-Tu deviens un élément perturbateur Edward. Et tu sais ce que nous faisons aux éléments perturbateurs non ?

Il m'avait tendu alors une feuille de journal jaunie qui avait été plié et déplié plusieurs fois. J'y avais jeté un coup d'œil.

Deux adolescents meurent à la suite d'un pacte de suicide…

J'avais eus un haut-le-cœur et avais détourné rapidement le regard. Laurent avait eu un petit rire et il avait déposé deux mains sur mes épaules, les serrant avec force.

-Je ne laisse jamais rien derrière moi ! Rien qui pourrait m'incriminer. Et je n'ai aucun scrupule. Même James, qui est devenu mon associé depuis que je suis arrivé à Seattle… je n'aurai aucun remord à l'éliminer s'il devient trop encombrant. Mais je ne suis pas sadique ! Je ne tue pas non plus mes employés pour rien… pas lorsqu'ils me sont essentiels. Par exemple, Jane et Dimitri me suivent depuis plusieurs années déjà. Je t'aime bien Edward et je crois que tu pourrais devenir un des nôtres toi aussi. À part entière je veux dire. L'un de mes bras droits, ici, à Seattle. Ou l'une des têtes dirigeantes de cette opération… pourquoi pas ? Tu as l'intelligence pour cela et je dois dire que d'avoir une gueule comme la tienne aide toujours aussi !

-Ça ne m'intéresse pas, avais-je tranché d'un ton neutre.

Laurent m'avait serré un peu plus fort, jusqu'à m'en faire mal, mais j'étais resté immobile et silencieux.

-C'est ce que je pensais. Mais j'ai un autre travail pour toi. Un travail que tu es le seul à pouvoir faire. Je veux que tu retournes à Forks et que tu surveilles Charlie Swan pour moi. Tu sors avec sa fille, non ?

-Plus maintenant, avais-je répondu en fermant les yeux sous la douleur.

J'avais pris de grandes respirations, tentant de calmer les battements désordonnés de mon cœur. Penser à Bella était pénible… admettre que je l'avais perdu était insupportable.

Laurent avait cependant balayé mon intervention d'un geste nonchalant de la main.

-Pfff ! Tu n'auras qu'à lui faire ton sourire d'ange pour qu'elle t'ouvre de nouveau les bras et son lit…

J'avais serré les poings, me retenant pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Il n'avait aucun droit de parler de Bella ainsi !

-Et alors, tu seras dans une position idéale pour manipuler son père ! Tu le convaincs que tu veux t'en sortir, que tu veux l'aider à nous coincer. Tu lui donnes de fausses informations sur nous et tu recueilles tout ce qu'il sait…

J'avais secoué la tête avec véhémence. Il était hors de question que je mente à Bella et à son père ainsi… que je les manipule pour le compte de Laurent. J'avais déjà assez fait de mal à Bella !

-Penses-y Edward ! Tu aurais le meilleur des mondes… tu resterais avec ta famille, tu pourrais profiter de la fille Swann et en même temps, tu garantirais la sécurité de tout le monde… la tienne y compris. Et tu te ferais une tonne de frics…

-Non ! Bella ne veut plus de moi de toute façon et elle ne changera pas d'avis ! Alors c'est non !

Laurent avait secoué la tête et avait pris une mine faussement désolée avant d'aller s'assoir derrière son bureau, face à moi.

-Je suis désolé que tu le prennes ainsi Edward. Parce que si tu refuses toutes mes propositions, je vais être obligé de prendre les grands moyens… et tu ne seras pas le seul à en payer le prix ! Tous ceux à qui tu as parlé de moi devront aussi disparaître… ta chère Bella bien sûr, ton meilleur ami qui commence lui aussi à me poser problème et puis… je me souviens avoir rendu une petite visite à ta mère et ta sœur. Je me demande comment ton père supportera de perdre tous les gens qu'il aime d'un seul coup ? Il s'en sortira tu crois ? Oh ! C'est vrai qu'il aura encore un fils pour le consoler de la perte de ses autres enfants et de sa femme…

Je m'étais pris la tête entre les mains. Non ! Je ne le laisserai pas faire cela ! Je ne le laisserai pas faire du mal à Bella et à ma famille ! Ils ne paieraient pas pour mes erreurs… j'étais le seul responsable de la situation dans laquelle je m'étais embourbé et je serais le seul à en subir les conséquences ! J'allais disparaître tout simplement; sortir de leurs vies définitivement. Ce serait plus simple pour tout le monde.

-Ok. Je reste ici. Tant qu'aucun mal ne sera fait à famille et mes amis, je resterai ici et je ferai tout ce que tu me demanderas, avais-je dit, changeant le cours de ma vie par ces simples mots.

Et même si je me retrouvais à présent seul, loin de tous les personnes qui comptaient pour moi, même si toutes les fibres de mon corps, de mon cœur et de mon âme protestaient contre cette décision, même si j'étais persuadé que je finirais un jour ou l'autre par mourir de désespoir et de solitude… je devais le faire. C'était ma pénitence en quelque sorte.

Et de savoir que ma famille, mon meilleur ami et ma Bella vivraient heureux, loin des dangers que je leur faisais courir, me permettait de continuer d'avancer et d'ouvrir la porte qui se trouvait devant moi.

Laurent m'attendait, debout à côté de James.

-Voila ! C'est réglé… tu as un appartement et un travail à temps partiel dans un endroit très fréquentée par les jeunes filles, dit Laurent, les dents blanches de son sourire contrastant avec le noir de sa peau.

-Super ! lançai-je avec sarcasme.

James éclata de rire et répliqua, toujours hilare :

-Et bien, cache ton enthousiasme Ed !

Il s'approcha de moi et m'envoya une tape amicale sur le bras. J'eus envie de me retourner pour lui envoyer mon poing en plein sur son beau visage, mais je me retins juste à temps.

-Ne fais pas cette tête d'enterrement : je suis certain que ta nouvelle vie finira par te plaire !

Je grognai pour toute réponse. J'en doutais fortement. Comment séduire des jeunes filles, les manipuler pour qu'elles tombent dans la prostitution et gérer ensuite l'argent sale du fruit de leur travail pourrait-il un jour me plaire ? Comment vivre loin de tous ceux qui m'importaient pourrait-il me rendre heureux ?

-Et nous t'avons même trouvé un colocataire ! Lui aussi vient tout juste d'être promu dans l'organisation, reprit James.

-Salut Ed ! lança derrière moi une voix juvénile que je reconnus facilement même si je ne l'avais pas entendu souvent.

Oh non ! Pas lui… le petit nouveau venait à son tour d'embarquer dans cet engrenage dont il ne pourrait jamais sortir. Je poussai un soupir et me tournai vers mon nouveau colocataire. Il était le premier visage ami- si tant est qu'il était réellement mon ami- que je voyais depuis plusieurs heures et son sourire me fit du bien. Je lui rendis, me sentant un peu moins seul à présent qu'il était là.

-Salut Ben !

**PV de Bella**

J'entendais les plaintes et les cris des Cullen comme s'ils étaient à des kilomètres de moi. Je savais que ce dont ils discutaient était d'une importance primordiale… mais je n'arrivais pas à m'y intéresser. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à présent… Edward était parti.

J'attendis la réaction instinctive de mon cœur à cette pensée, la douleur qui ne me quittait plus depuis que j'avais écouté son message, mais je ne ressentis rien. J'avais l'impression d'être plongée dans un long sommeil. J'étais éveillée et pourtant, mon corps et mon cœur étaient comme engourdis.

Je poussai un petit soupir de soulagement. Je me sentais bien… ou plutôt mieux disons. Tout valait mieux que la douleur… même de ne rien ressentir.

J'aurais voulu rester dans cet état jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. J'aurais voulu ne plus avoir conscience du départ d'Edward, ni plus avoir l'impression que je mourrais à petit feu… Malheureusement, la brume qui entourait mon esprit se dissipait peu à peu et je sentais de nouveau mon corps.

-Vous ne pouvez pas ! Faîtes-donc un peu confiance à Jasper ! cria Alice.

Sa voix me parvint cette fois avec tellement de force que j'en sursautai et quittai pour de bon l'état catatonique dans lequel je me trouvais depuis un moment déjà. Je réalisai alors que tous les Cullen se tenaient debout devant moi, plongés dans ce qui semblait être une dispute magistrale. Emmet et Rosalie étaient là, bien que je ne savais pas à quel moment ils étaient revenus de leurs tournées en voiture.

-Nous avons confiance en Jasper ma chérie, dit Esmée, d'un ton plus calme que celui de sa fille. Mais c'est la vie d'Edward qui…

Je me crispai à l'entente de ce nom et fermai les yeux, les mains sur mes oreilles pour ne plus entendre. Ça faisait mal. Trop mal.

-C'est la vie de notre fils et de ton frère qui est en jeu ! Tu as réellement envie de la risquer ? la coupa Carlisle d'une voix menaçante que je ne lui avais jamais entendu, lui habituellement si doux.

-Monsieur Cullen, Edward sera d'avantage en danger si vous vous présentez là-bas ! On ignore comment Laurent réagira s'ils vous voient débarquer. Il serait beaucoup plus prudent de me laisser y aller…

Mon Dieu, s'il-vous-plaît… faîtes qu'ils arrêtent de dire ce nom ! Je n'en peux plus ! Chaque fois, c'est comme un coup de poignard au cœur…

-Pour te mettre en danger toi aussi ? Hors de question ! répliqua Carlisle.

-Papa, je t'en prie, le supplia Alice. Écoute au moins ce que Jazz a à dire ! Il connaît le milieu, il connaît ses gens-là… je n'ai aucune envie moi non plus qu'il s'expose ainsi, mais c'est la meilleure solution !

-Et si on laissait simplement les choses allées ? proposa Emmet. Qui dit qu'Edward est vraiment en danger ? Peut-être a-t-il simplement besoin de s'éloigner de Bella après ce qui s'est passé entre eux ? Pourquoi ne pas attendre son prochain appel ?

-NON ! Bordel de Dieu ! Edward a 18 ans ! Il doit être ici, avec sa famille. Il doit aller à l'école, voir ses amis, jouer au football… pas traîner dans les rues de Seattle à faire je ne sais trop quelles conneries… Je suis resté les bras croisés devant les problèmes de mon fils trop longtemps ! Je ne resterai plus sans rien faire pendant qu'Edward gâche sa vie !

Je me levai à ce moment-là, incapable d'en entendre d'avantage. Mon cœur battait la chamade et ma respiration était haletante. Je n'avais qu'une envie : me retrouver seule.

Les autres se tournèrent vers moi, surpris.

-Je retourne chez moi… je vous laisse en famille, murmurai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

Mettre un pied devant l'autre, ne pas avoir l'air trop dévastée… ouvrir la porte… Une main froide se posa sur mon bras, me faisant sursauter.

-Bella, tu ne conduis pas dans l'état où tu es, me dit Alice. Reste dormir ici. Je vais appeler Charlie pour le prévenir.

Je secouai la tête avec véhémence. Je ne pouvais pas rester dans cette maison. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer; il fallait absolument que je sorte avant je ne manque d'air.

-Bella ?

Ma meilleure amie avait une mine inquiète, mais je n'en avais que faire à cet instant. Je devais sortir. TOUT DE SUITE.

-Désolée Alice… je dois partir !

Sur ces mots, j'ouvris la porte et sortis à la course de la maison, ignorant les appels désespérés de mon amie derrière moi. Sans réfléchir à ma destination, je passai à côté de ma camionnette et m'enfonçai dans les bois. Je courus, encore et encore, m'éloignant le plus possible de la villa Cullen et de tout ce qui me le rappelait. Je voulais tout oublier, ne plus penser à rien… plus rien ne comptait que cette course effrénée en plein cœur de la forêt sombre. Mes jambes étaient douloureuses et j'avais un point dans ma poitrine, mais malgré cela je me sentais bien. J'avais réussi à fuir mon désespoir et ma solitude, je les avais laissés derrière moi et je me sentais libre. Enfin.

Je courais depuis des heures ou une minute… je ne le savais pas. Je ne savais pas non plus où j'étais ni même qui j'étais… jusqu'à ce que je débouche dans un endroit dégagé de la forêt. Une magnifique clairière entourée d'arbres et de fleurs… un secret en plein cœur de la forêt.

Je m'arrêtai enfin, tentant de reprendre mon souffle, avant d'observer plus attentivement les alentours.

C'était magnifique et ce devait l'être encore d'avantage en plein jour, lorsque le soleil perçait à travers les arbres… C'était un endroit où j'aurais pu rester des heures et des heures, un endroit qui pourrait devenir mon secret lorsque j'avais envie d'être seule : ma clairière.

Et soudain, je compris et j'eus un rire triste avant de me laisser tomber sur le sol. J'avais fui la maison de Cullen pour tenter de l'oublier, pour réchauffer mon cœur meurtri et chasser ma solitude.

Les pas de ma course effrénée m'avait pourtant mené jusqu'à lui… jusqu'à la clairière… notre clairière.

Mais pouvais-je réellement l'appeler notre clairière alors que je m'y trouvais seule ? Qu'il m'avait abandonné ? Qu'il se trouvait loin, trop loin de moi… autant de corps que d'esprit ?

Et la réalité me frappa de nouveau de plein fouet, brisant mon cœur une fois encore.

Edward était parti.

Je me couchai sur le gazon humide, mon corps secoué de tremblements.

J'étais seule.


	23. Chapter 23L'Appel

_Prochain chapitre de cette fic… très long chapitre et moins triste que les précédents je crois. Non Bella et Edward ne sont pas réunis mais… enfin, vous verrez bien ! Je vous promets que c'est pour bientôt par contre : plus qu'un chapitre avant les retrouvailles de nos amoureux ! ___

_J'ai aussi gardé les deux points de vue parce que la plupart d'entre vous m'ont dit apprécié. Désolée si dans ce chapitre il y a quelques phrases qui se répètent, mais c'est le même moment vu des deux pv… j'ai fais de mon mieux pour que ce ne soit pas trop répétitif et j'espère avoir réussi ! _

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre mais je vais le faire sans fautes ! Et pour ceux qui lisent Guerre de famille… non, je ne l'ai pas abandonné. C'est seulement que j'écris ce qui m'inspire sur le moment et pour l'instant, c'est cette fic. Peut-être que cette semaine se sera l'autre, qui sait ??? Donc, ne perdez pas espoir, je devrais publier bientôt un chapitre ! _

_Et bonne lecture ! _

_**PS : Il y a eu confusion au dernier chapitre et je m'en excuse ! Le Ben qu'Edward saluait n'était pas Ben le petit ami D'Angela mais bien Benjamin le nouveau venu dans la bande de Laurent. Il n'était pas encore présent dans l'histoire, mais Edward a parlé de lui a une ou deux reprises… Je suis vraiment désolée, j'aurais du être plus précise**__ !_

**CHAPITRE 23-L'Appel**

**Pv de Bella**

Perchée sur la moto de mon meilleur ami qui zigzaguait à toute vitesse dans les rues de Forks, j'avais le sourire aux lèvres. Ces moments étaient les seuls où je me sentais enfin vivante, où le trou dans ma poitrine semblait, pendant quelques instants au moins, se refermer. La sensation du vent sur mon visage, le paysage qui défilait à toute allure, le corps de Jake, si fort, si solide pressé contre le mien… tout cela m'amenait une sensation de bien-être comme je n'en connaissais plus depuis deux semaines.

Malheureusement, le lycée de Forks apparut rapidement, trop rapidement devant nous. Jacob ralentit petit à petit sa moto jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement devant le bâtiment. Il enleva son casque et je l'imitai aussitôt en soupirant.

Je me sentais déjà redevenir ce que j'étais depuis _son_ départ… une loque à peine humaine. Si j'avais pu, je serais resté enfermé dans ma chambre 24 h sur 24h, évitant tout contact avec les autres êtres humains… mais Charlie en avait décidé autrement. Il m'avait sorti de ma chambre après trois jours passés à regarder le plafond, étendue sur mon lit. Il était venu me lever et m'avait amené presque de force jusqu'au lycée, me disant que cela me ferait du bien de sortir de la maison, de voir mes amis… il avait affirmé que cela m'aiderait à oublier Ed… à l'oublier, _lui_.

Mensonges ! Comment pourrais-je un jour l'oublier ? J'avais l'impression que ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens sans lui ! Comment avait-il pu devenir aussi important dans ma vie en aussi peu de temps ? Comment avais-je pu croire que mon beau conte de fée durerait éternellement ? J'avais été idiote : je n'étais pas une princesse. Je ne méritais aucunement de rencontrer le prince charmant…

Je sentis le gouffre s'ouvrir un peu plus dans ma poitrine et je me forçai à penser à autre chose avant que la douleur ne revienne… vive et destructrice. Insupportable.

-Hey ! Souris un peu Bella ! Tu ressembles à un cadavre ! lança Jake avec douceur.

Je levai mon regard vers lui et étirai mes lèvres du mieux que je pouvais. Mon meilleur ami se cacha le visage avec ses mains en s'écriant :

-Non ! S'il-te-plaît ! Ne refais plus jamais cela : c'était horrible !

J'eus un petit rire rauque tellement cela faisait longtemps que ma voix n'avait pas servi et je fis une grimace enfantine au jeune homme devant moi. Jacob sourit et passa une main douce sur mon visage.

-Et bien voilà : c'est beaucoup mieux ! Tu vois que ce n'est pas si difficile…

-Bien sûr que ça l'est, murmurai-je péniblement.

Jake se leva de la moto et me serra contre lui. Je me laissai aller contre son torse, acceptant le soulagement momentané que cela me procurait. Mon meilleur ami était le seul avec qui j'acceptais d'avoir des contacts physiques… en fait, il était le seul avec qui je supportais d'avoir des contacts point à la ligne. Toutes les autres personnes de mon entourage me rebutaient, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Même mon père, même Alice que je n'avais plus revu depuis ce jour où je m'étais enfui de chez elle. Elle avait essayé plusieurs fois de me contacter, mais je crois qu'elle avait fini par comprendre que j'avais besoin de temps et d'espace. Être avec elle me faisait trop penser à… _lui_.

Je me défis doucement de l'étreinte de Jacob lorsque mon cœur s'accéléra douloureusement et que ma respiration se fit plus laborieuse. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer, prisonnière de mon propre corps défectueux. Mon meilleur ami perçut mon malaise et il se recula d'un pas en souriant tristement.

-Je viens te chercher ce soir ? demanda-t-il.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment une question. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais Jacob tenait absolument à venir me porter et me chercher à l'école à chaque jour et ce, depuis que j'y avais de nouveau mis le pied. Au début, cela m'avait agacé mais maintenant j'attendais avec impatience ces petits moments où je me sentais libre et heureuse.

Sur un dernier signe de la main, Jacob enfourcha sa moto et disparut. Je poussai un nouveau soupir et marchai à pas lents vers l'école.

Mettre un pied devant l'autre, garder un visage neutre, ne pas pleurer, ne regarder personne sinon ils vont croire que j'ai envie de leur parler…

Je me figeai en entrant dans l'école. Alice se tenait à quelques mètres de moi, appuyée sur mon casier. Mon cœur arrêta de battre un instant et un élancement douloureux parcourut tout mon corps. O mon Dieu ! Non ! Était-il arrivé quelque chose à Edward ?

Elle dut percevoir l'inquiétude dans mes yeux, car elle me fit un petit signe de dénégation de la tête. Je plaçai une main sur ma poitrine, tentant de reprendre contenance.

Alice avança d'un pas vers moi, mais je levai précipitamment la main en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Non ! Je ne voulais pas lui parler… pas encore ! Même si ma meilleure amie me manquait cruellement… je ne m'en sentais pas prête ! Je ne pourrais pas supporter que la souffrance revienne à nouveau.

Alice fit tout de même un autre pas.

-Bella, dit-elle d'un ton suppliant.

Je fermai les yeux pour ne plus la voir en secouant la tête avec encore plus de vigueur. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule à ce moment-là et je sursautai. Je me retournai vivement pour me retrouver face au visage inquiet de Mike… et pour une fois, je fus heureuse de le voir.

-Ça va Bella ?

-Non ! Pourrais-tu me ramener chez moi ? Je ne me sens pas très bien, murmurai-je.

-Bien sûr ! Viens !

Il me prit par les épaules et m'entraîna avec lui. Je me défis rapidement de son étreinte dès que nous fûmes à l'extérieur, puis je le suivis jusqu'à sa voiture. Il monta, attendit que j'ai fait de même et démarra.

Le début du trajet se passa en silence, ce qui me convenait parfaitement. J'appuyai mon front contre la vitre froide et tentai d'évacuer toute la tension que j'avais accumulée pendant ma rencontre de quelques secondes avec Alice.

-Alors… est-ce que les rumeurs sont vraies ? demanda soudain Mike, brisant le silence bienfaiteur. Tu sortais en secret avec Cullen avant qu'il ne fugue ?

Je fermai les yeux et me pliai en deux sous la douleur, suffoquant.

-Bella ? Bella, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas en parler ! chuchotai-je, paniquée. Je ne veux pas parler de lui ! Je ne peux pas…

-D'accord ! Très bien ! s'exclama Mike en levant les mains. Désolé, je ne savais pas que cela t'affectait autant.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, tentant de prendre de grandes respirations. Je devais reprendre le contrôle sur moi-même, je ne devais pas laisser les autres voir ma souffrance...

Je sentis les battements de mon cœur se calmer peu à peu et ma respiration devint moins laborieuse. Je me redressai, les yeux toujours fermés et Mike eut le bon sens de rester silencieux jusque devant chez moi.

-Merci, lançai avant d'ouvrir la portière.

-Bella ! Si tu as besoin d'en parler… je suis là, dit-il juste avant que je ne sorte.

-Merci Mike, répétai-je avant de claquer la portière et de courir jusque dans la maison.

Je grimpai les escaliers le plus vite que je le pouvais, trébuchant à quelques reprises et je m'enfermai dans ma chambre où je me laissai tomber sur le lit.

Enfin seule, je pus laisser éclater mes sanglots.

À ce moment seulement, je m'autorisai à penser à lui. Pour la première fois depuis cette journée dans la clairière. La douleur envahie tout mon corps, toute mon âme…

Son visage, son sourire, sa voix si douce et chaude, ses lèvres sur les miennes… et ses mots si douloureux : « Adieu ma Bella. Sois heureuse. »

J'empoignai mon oreiller et le frappai de toutes mes maigres forces.

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il vienne briser ma vie terne et monotone ? Qu'il me sorte de mon état apathique et désintéressée ? Qu'il me fasse découvrir la joie, le bonheur, l'allégresse, le plaisir… l'amour ? Qu'il me fasse sentir enfin entière, en complète communion avec lui… pour ensuite me retirer brutalement tout cela ? Il était parti, me laissant seule et vide… encore plus apathique et désintéressée que je ne l'étais en arrivant à Forks… Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il parte dans un endroit où chaque jour il mettait sa vie en danger ou chaque jour il deviendrait un peu

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me tira de mes pensées, me faisant sursauter. J'hésitai un instant à répondre, puis me dit que c'était peut-être Charlie qui s'inquiétait; l'école l'ayant sûrement prévenu de mon absence. J'essuyai donc mon visage baigné de larmes avant de sortir mon cellulaire de mon sac.

Je restai stupéfaite devant le nom qui s'affichait à l'écran : Edward.

Non ! Impossible ! Ce devait être un rêve… je m'étais sûrement endormie pendant que je pleurais, étendue sur mon lit.

Mon cœur battant si rapidement que cela en était douloureux, j'ouvris mon téléphone et le portai à mon oreille.

-Edward ? murmurai-je, avec espoir.

J'entendis un hoquet de stupeur à l'autre bout du fil… puis plus rien hormis une respiration saccadée. Je m'accrochai à deux mains à mon appareil, attendant que mon interlocuteur parle enfin.

-Bella, lâcha finalement Edward dans un souffle.

Je fermai les yeux en riant, des larmes coulant sur mon visage. J'étais envahi par un tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires. C'était lui; c'était Edward. Il était là, à l'autre bout du fil. Si près, mais si loin de moi…

-Dis-le encore ! dis-je sans avoir pu m'en empêcher.

Je savais que j'étais ridicule, mais cela m'importait peu. Je voulais entendre sa voix encore, je voulais qu'il prononce mon nom de son ton velouté parce que c'était si doux, si délicieux à mon oreille.

-Bella, répéta-t-il. Je suis désolé… je n'aurais pas dû te contacter… désolé…

-NON ! hurlai-je en sentant qu'il allait raccrocher. Edward, non ! Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas cela ! Ne me laisse pas ! Je veux… j'ai besoin de te parler ! Ne fais pas cela, je t'en prie !

Je devais avoir l'air pitoyable; ma voix avait pris un accent désespéré et mon corps était secoué de sanglots incontrôlables, mais je devais à tout prix le retenir. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il coupe le fil tenu qui nous reliait l'un à l'autre.

J'attendis avec angoisse d'entendre le « clic » qui me replongerait dans ma souffrance, mais je n'entendis que le silence brisé parfois par la respiration laborieuse d'Edward.

Il poussa finalement une plainte sourde, puis j'eus l'impression qu'il… qu'il pleurait.

-Edward ? chuchotai-je à nouveau. Est-ce que… est-ce que ça va ?

-Je… Oh ! Bella ! Cela me fait tellement de bien d'entendre ta voix… elle m'a tant manqué !

Mon cœur s'accéléra encore si cela était possible et je sentis mes mains devenir moites.

-Et est-ce qu'il n'y a que ma voix qui t'a manqué ? osai-je demander au bout d'un moment.

Edward eut un rire triste.

-Bien sûr que non : tu me manques… tout de toi me manques ! Ton petit sourire timide, tes joues qui rougissent lorsque tu es embarrassé, tes lèvres si savoureuses, tes mains chaudes et douces, la façon dont tu bouges tes cheveux, tes yeux si profonds, si expressifs qui reflètent bien tout ce que tu es au fond de toi : douce, bonne, compréhensive et si altruiste…

J'en perdis le souffle. Jamais Edward ne m'avait parlé d'une façon si tendre et si passionné… jamais il n'avait prononcé des paroles qui ressemblaient autant à une déclaration d'amour.

J'aurais aimé lui répondre, lui dire à quel point je l'aimais, à quel point il était devenu vital dans ma vie, à quel point je n'étais plus rien sans lui… mais je ne pouvais plus parler.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il devant mon mutisme. Je suis ridicule; je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise Bella. Ne tient pas compte de ce que je viens de dire et…

-Reviens Edward ! le coupai-je, suppliante. Reviens, je t'en prie ! Reviens… pour moi !

-Bella, murmura-t-il et sa voix avait pris un ton torturé. Ne me demande pas ça ! Je… tu dois m'oublier, passez à autre chose. Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois.

-Peu importe qui tu es Edward Cullen : je te veux dans ma vie. Je te veux près de moi ! J'ai _besoin _de toi ! Reviens, reviens…

Je me tus, pleurant à chaudes larmes et je pouvais distinguer qu'Edward était lui aussi en pleurs.

-Oh Bella ! Ma Bella ! J'aimerais tant pouvoir revenir ! Mais… ce serait trop dangereux. Pour toi, pour Charlie, pour ma famille. Je dois… je dois faire ce qui est mieux pour tout le monde.

-Edward, on pourrait s'en sortir… tous ensemble. Laisse-nous t'aider ! Laisse-nous te…

-Non ! Vous n'avez pas à payer pour moi ! Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose !

-Edward, s'il-te-plaît, suppliai-je, sentant que je perdais du terrain, qu'il s'éloignait à nouveau de moi.

-Je suis désolé Bella.

Il prit une pause et je retins mon souffle.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Je sentis mon cœur manquer un battement et je restai un instant immobile.

Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Ses mots soufflés si doucement se répétaient encore et encore dans mon esprit pendant que mon cœur se gonflait de joie.

Edward m'aimait… il m'aimait ! Et il était parti pour de nobles et stupides raisons* : il voulait protéger ceux qu'il aimait ! D'après ce que j'avais pu en juger pendant les quelques minutes que j'avais discuté avec lui, il était malheureux… peut-être même plus que moi encore.

Je raccrochai mon téléphone et me levai d'un bond, toute mon énergie retrouvée. J'avais l'impression de me réveiller d'un long et profond sommeil. Comment avais-je pu me laisser tomber aussi bas ? Comment avais-je pu rester à ne rien faire alors qu'Edward était pris dans d'énormes problèmes ?

J'avais été stupide et égoïste, mais cela allait changer. J'étais bien décidée cette fois à faire tout ce que je pouvais pour qu'il revienne parmi nous, comme je me l'étais promis.

Je pris mon sac et dévalai les escaliers.

J'avais plein de choses à faire et très peu de temps devant moi.

**PV d'Edward**

Penchée sur la cuvette des toilettes, je vomissais le peu que j'avais mangé depuis que je m'étais levé à peine une heure plus tôt. Depuis quelques jours déjà, c'était devenu une habitude. J'étais incapable de garder ce que je mangeais. Aussitôt que je portais quelque chose à ma bouche, je devais courir aux toilettes pour le vomir. Je commençais à avoir des faiblesses et j'avais déjà perdu du poids, mais je ne m'en souciais guère. Quelle importance cela avait-il après tout ? Qui s'en soucierait si Edward Cullen disparaissait de la surface de la Terre ? Mes parents, ma famille bien sûr, mais ils ne l'apprendraient pas tout de suite… peut-être ne le sauraient-ils jamais en fait si Laurent dissimulait bien mon corps…

Et une chose était certaine : ma mort serait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Émilie et Alison, les deux jeunes filles que j'étais en train d'entraîner avec moi dans ce merdier.

Deux adolescentes d'à peine 14 ans qui étaient subjuguées par mes sourires et qui étaient prêtes à faire n'importe quoi pour gagner mon amour…

Ce que je leur faisais me dégoûtait, mais ce que je devrais faire ce soir m'était tout simplement insupportable !

J'avais rendez-vous avec Alison. Je devais l'amener à une fête que donnait Laurent… une fête où il y aurait de l'alcool, de la drogue et du sexe bien sûr ! Et ce que mon patron attendait de moi : que je couche avec cette fille à peine sortit de l'enfance. Prendre sa virginité pour avoir un contrôle total sur elle, c'est ce que Laurent m'avait dit. C'est ce que je devrais faire… non, c'est ce que j'allais faire et je me dégoûtais moi-même.

J'eus un nouveau haut-le-cœur et je vomis à nouveau. J'entendis la porte derrière moi s'ouvrir : Benjamin entrait dans la salle de bain.

-Hey ! Ça va pas vieux ? Si tu as chopé un virus, dis-le moi tout de suite parce que je veux pas l'attraper ! lança-t-il, mais il s'approcha tout de même de moi et me tendit un verre d'eau que j'acceptai avec reconnaissance.

Je le bus à petites gorgés pendant que Ben s'assoyait face à moi, le dos contre la porte.

-Alors Ed… que se passe-t-il ? Cela fait au moins 4 jours que je t'entends vomir chaque matin… ne me dis pas que tu crains pour ta ligne, je ne te croirai pas !

Je poussai un soupir, évaluant ce que je pouvais lui dire et ce que je devais taire. Est-ce que je faisais confiance à Ben ? Oui, sans aucun doute ! Même si James m'avait trahi, même si Démétri avant lui s'était révélé un parfait crétin et que Laurent m'avait manipulé… j'étais assez idiot pour accorder ma confiance à Benjamin. Quelque chose en lui m'y poussait.

Depuis que je vivais avec lui, j'avais appris à le connaître et je ne l'appréciais que d'avantage. Benjamin était drôle et sûr de lui, mais il semblait aussi avoir un sens aigu du devoir, de la fidélité, de l'amitié.

Et puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce que j'avais à perdre ? Une bonne raclée si Ben me trahissait et qu'il me dénonçait à Laurent…

Je me levai et parti la douche. Je n'étais pas parano, mais j'étais persuadé que les hommes de Laurent avait placé des micros ou des caméras, peut-être même les deux, dans l'appartement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demanda mon ami, surpris.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il puisse nous entendre, chuchotai-je.

Je m'accroupis devant lui, le plus près que je le pouvais.

-Ben… tu dois ficher le camp d'ici ! Laurent et James… ils ne sont pas ceux que tu crois ! Ils ne sont pas tes amis ! Et ce qu'ils font ici et au-delà de tout ce que tu pourrais imaginer ! Je_ sais_ que tu n'es pas comme eux… alors va-t-en ! Il n'y a rien qui te retient, ils n'ont rien pour te faire chanter ! Fiche le camp avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Ben plongea son regard dans le mien. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'évaluait, me testait par ce simple regard.

-Et toi, demanda-t-il finalement, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'en vas pas ?

-Je… ils feraient du mal à ma famille, à mon meilleur ami et à mon ex petite amie…

Ben croisa les bras et leva les yeux au plafond, les fixant sur un point imaginaire, perdu dans ses pensées.

-C'est vrai que je n'ai pas ce problème !

Je savais que malgré ses airs juvéniles, Benjamin était plus âgé que moi et qu'il avait fui sa famille d'accueil qui le maltraitait ès qu'il avait atteint sa majorité. Depuis, il vivait en nomade, ne restant jamais plus d'un an dans la même ville, ne se liant que superficiellement avec les gens qu'il rencontrait. Laurent n'avait donc rien contre lui, rien pour le menacer et le faire rester malgré lui.

-Mais j'aime bien ma vie ici ! poursuivit Ben à ma grande surprise. J'aime la vie que je mène dans cet appartement luxueux avec toi ! J'aime mon travail même s'il s'agit de vendre de la drogue à des mineurs… c'est un travail comme un autre après tout et il est plus que lucratif ! Et je me marre bien avec James, Laurent, Démétri, Jane, Félix et toi… Garett, Jasper et Victoria me manquent un peu, mais je suis certain qu'on aura bientôt l'occasion des revoir alors…

Il haussa les épaules avec désinvolture et se leva. Moi je restai immobile, sous le choc. Alors Benjamin non plus n'était pas celui que je croyais… arriverais-je un jour à avoir un jugement juste sur une personne ? Ou passerais-je mon temps à me faire duper ainsi ?

Ben ouvrit la porte, mais s'arrêta sur le seuil. Il se tourna vers moi et chuchota, si rapidement que j'eus du mal à tout saisir :

-Ne redis plus jamais un truc de ce genre Edward… si cela venait aux oreilles de Laurent, tu passerais un mauvais quart d'heure ! Tu savais qu'il m'a demandé de te surveiller ? Il ne te fait pas confiance et il croit que tu vas finir par le trahir… et tu sais quoi ? Je suis d'accord avec lui ! Je ne dirais rien de ce petit écart de conduite parce que c'est le premier, mais je vais t'avoir à l'œil…

Puis, il m'empoigna par le bras et me tira brusquement vers lui.

-Arrête de jouer les martyres Ed et va-t-en ! Il y a d'autres solutions que de subir en silence, me chuchota-t-il furieusement à l'oreille. Aie confiance en Bella !

Il me relâcha, comme si de rien n'était, puis sortit de la pièce en me lançant un « bonne journée ». La porte se referma derrière lui et je me laissai tomber sur le sol, perdu.

Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Comment Benjamin connaissait-il Bella ? Pourquoi me parlait-il d'elle ? Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas fait de bêtises en mon absence !

Je me pris la tête entre les mains, ma respiration devenant de plus en plus laborieuse. Depuis que j'étais parti, je tentais du mieux que je pouvais de ne pas penser à elle. Et voilà que Ben me jetait son nom en plein visage… et je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher d'imaginer qu'elle était là, près de moi. Que je la tenais dans mes bras et que je lui disais enfin ces mots que je retenais depuis trop longtemps déjà : je t'aime.

J'eus à nouveau un haut-le-cœur et la pièce se mit à tourner autour de moi. Je m'étendis sur le sol et le carrelage froid me fit du bien. Je restai ainsi un instant, observant le plafond, plongé dans mes pensées.

Bella… elle me manquait tant que j'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir de cœur… il était resté là-bas, à Forks, auprès de celle que j'aimais. Et moi je n'étais plus qu'une machine, un robot bon qu'à n'exécuter les ordres de Laurent. Mon Dieu, si elle pouvait me voir maintenant, si elle pouvait voir l'état dans lequel j'étais et savoir les actes monstrueux que j'étais sur le point de commettre, elle me détesterait ! Je la dégoûterais encore plus que je ne me dégoûtais moi-même…

Pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer qu'au contraire, elle me demanderait de revenir… qu'elle me supplierait de tout arrêter avant qu'il en soit trop tard. Qu'elle me dirait qu'elle me voulais à ses côtés, peu importe ce que j'avais fait…

Pris d'une envie irrésistible, je pris mon cellulaire et composai mon numéro. Je voulais seulement entendre le son de sa voix… j'en avais besoin… j'écouterai le message sur son répondeur, puis je raccrocherai… non, je lui laisserai aussi un message, juste pour la rassurer ! Ou non ! Ce n'était pas une bonne idée : je me contenterai de raccrocher !

-Edward ? murmura Bella d'une voix si faible que je crus l'avoir imaginer.

J'eus une exclamation de surprise : elle aurait dû se trouver à l'école à cette heure… elle n'aurait pas dû répondre ! Je ne voulais pas lui parler… qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire ?

Coupe la communication Edward ! Tout de suite !

Mais toute ma volonté n'aurait pas pu m'obliger à couper ce lien qui me reliait soudain à Bella… mon cœur s'accéléra douloureusement et je sentis des papillons s'envoler dans mon estomac : Bella était là, à l'autre bout du fil… plus près de moi, plus réelle que ne l'avait été au cours des deux dernières semaines ! Et pourtant, elle était encore si loin !

-Dis-le encore ! dit soudain Bella.

Et sa voix avait un accent désespéré. Je secouai la tête, agacé par mon propre comportement. Je n'aurais jamais dû l'appeler : cela ne ferait qu'empirer la situation pour elle ! Je devais arrêter d'être égoïste et penser à elle… son bonheur était ce qui m'importait le plus.

-Bella. Je suis désolé… je n'aurais pas dû te contacter… désolé…

-NON ! cria-t-elle. Edward, non ! Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas cela ! Ne me laisse pas ! Je veux… j'ai besoin de te parler ! Ne fais pas cela, je t'en prie !

Mon cœur manqua un battement et j'en eus le souffle coupé. Bella voulait me parler : elle ne me détestait pas. Et elle ne m'avait pas encore oublié comme je croyais qu'elle le ferait. Peut-être même m'aimait-elle encore ?

Je fermai les yeux, écoutant ses sanglots désespérés qui reflétaient si bien ce que je ressentais au fond de moi. Lui manquais-je autant qu'elle me manquait ? Avait-elle, elle aussi, la sensation qu'on lui avait arraché une partie d'elle-même depuis que je n'étais plus là ? Avait-elle envie de me revoir ?

Voir son visage, caresser ses cheveux, plonger mon regard dans ses yeux noisettes…

Mais je rêvais : cela n'arriverait plus jamais.

Je sentis une plainte sourde m'échapper à cette idée. Jamais plus je ne reverrai Bella… mais je pouvais entendre encore sa voix. Sa voix douce et timide était comme un baume sur mon cœur… je voulais l'entendre encore et encore…

Je me pris la tête entre les mains, mon corps secoué de sanglots silencieux. Je conversai avec Bella quelques minutes. De merveilleuses minutes. C'était comme si tout d'un coup on venait d'éclairer ma nuit noire et sans espoir. Bella était là, elle était vivant quelque part… et même si elle ne semblait pas heureuse, elle allait bien ! C'était tout ce qui m'importait !

-Reviens Edward ! me supplia-t-elle soudain. Reviens, je t'en prie ! Reviens… pour moi !

Je fermai les yeux sous le coup de la douleur. Je venais de replonger dans les ténèbres. J'aurais tant voulu retourner auprès d'elle, auprès de ma famille… j'aurais souhaité pouvoir reprendre une vie normal, mais quoi que je fasse, où que j'aille, mes démons me rattraperaient toujours.

Et tout compte-fait, c'était plus facile pour moi de vivre loin d'elle lorsque je croyais qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi !

-Peu importe qui tu es Edward Cullen : je te veux dans ma vie, me dit-elle. Je te veux près de moi! J'ai _besoin _de toi ! Reviens, reviens…

Non ! Bella ! Ne dis pas cela ! Tu ne réalises pas à quel point cela me fait mal de penser que tu m'aimes encore ? Tu dois m'oublier, me détester même… n'importe quoi plutôt que de m'aimer! Parce que je ne sais pas si je pourrai résister encore bien longtemps si tu me supplies une fois de plus de revenir près de toi… et ce serait la pire chose qui pourrait t'arriver !

Je devais couper cette conversation au plus vite. Je lui dis donc sur mon ton le plus ferme possible que c'était impossible, que je ne pouvais revenir. Bien sûr, Bella était tenace et elle insista… mais je ne flanchai pas.

-Edward, s'il-te-plaît, me supplia-t-elle, sentant sûrement que ma décision était irrévocable.

-Je suis désolé Bella.

Et je l'étais vraiment. J'étais désolé de lui faire du mal… j'étais désolé de ne pouvoir me trouver auprès d'elle, de ne pouvoir l'aimer comme elle méritait d'être aimé.

J'hésitai un instant à lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, puis je lâchai finalement un : je t'aime avant de raccrocher.

Je lançai alors mon téléphone loin de moi en hurlant de toutes mes forces. Puis je me retournai et frappai si fort dans la porte de la pièce que je fis un énorme trou. Ma main était en sang, mais je ne sentais aucune douleur. J'avais mal, trop mal dans tout mon être pour ressentir la douleur physique. Je me laissai glisser contre la porte et restai là je ne sais combien de temps, plongé dans une torpeur. Je ne voyais plus rien, je ne sentais plus rien… je n'étais plus rien.

Jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de mon téléphone me ramène à la réalité. Lentement, je rampai jusqu'à l'appareil et regardai le nom de la personne qui me contactait. Je remis brutalement mon appareil sur le sol et grognant. Je n'avais aucune envie de parler à Laurent, surtout pas en ce moment !

Mais je vis que quelqu'un m'avait laissé un texto… et si c'était Bella ? Ce serait de la torture d'aller le lire… et pourtant, je le fis quand même ! Je devais avoir un côté masochiste pour aimer la souffrance à ce point.

Mais ce n'était pas Bella. C'était mon petit lutin de demi-sœur.

« Edward, nous avons des problèmes. Bella a des problèmes. Je suis en route. Appelle-moi d'une cabine téléphonique pour qu'on se donne un point de rendez-vous. Tu nous manques. Alice. »

Bella avait des problèmes ? Sans réfléchir d'avantage, je me levai d'un bond et sortit en courant de l'appartement.

Si Bella avait des ennuis, plus rien d'autre ne comptait… j'étais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour elle… n'importe quoi !

*pour les fans d'Harry Potter, ces monts sont tirés du tome 6 !


	24. Chapter 24Le plan pv Bella

_Je vous poste le nouveau chapitre un peu à l'avance… J'ignore si vous allez l'aimer ! J,ai beaucoup hésité à le poster, car il est très différent des derniers chapitres. Plus de tristesse, ni de désespoir… mais quelque chose de bien différent ! Au départ cela devait être un chapitre à deux pv mais celui de Bella était trop long. Donc prochain chapitre, même journée mais vu du pv d'Edward. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, bon comme mauvais j'accepte tout ! ___

_Et merci encore une fois de vos nombreuses reviews sur le dernier chapitre. Je crois avoir répondu à chacun d'entre vous. Pour les anonymes, je vous dis un gros merci ! Vos reviews sont tout autant apprécié. Pour twilight-victoria, je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenu, mais comme tu es anonyme je ne peux pas t'envoyer de message ! _

_Et bonne lecture ! _

_Ps : ne désespérez pas, j'ai commencé Guerre de famille. Je poste demain ou samedi ! ___

**CHAPITRE 23- PV de Bella**

Je franchis la porte de l'établissement à toute vitesse, ne voulant pas être surprise à quitter l'école à la fin de l'heure du lunch par un professeur ou pire encore, par le principal. Ils m'empêcheraient de partir et ça, c'était hors de question ! Celui ruinerait totalement mon plan !

Dire que j'étais venue ici seulement pour discuter avec Jasper et que celui-ci n'était même pas là! Il n'était plus venu à l'école depuis plusieurs jours déjà, m'avait appris ma meilleure amie.. et moi, je n'avais rien remarqué du tout !

Le meilleur ami d'Edward n'étant pas là, j'avais demandé de l'aide à Alice… qui m'avait traité de tous les noms lorsque je lui avais appris ce que je comptais faire. Mais j'étais déterminée à mettre mon plan à exécution et ce, malgré les protestations de ma meilleure amie.

J'étais presque arrivée à ma camionnette lorsque j'entendis la voix d'Alice dans mon dos.

-Bella ! Attends ! cria-t-elle.

J'eus envie de faire la sourde oreille pour ne pas entendre ses protestations encore une fois, mais je ne pu m'y résoudre… je l'avais suffisamment fait souffrir en l'évitant pendant deux semaines. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine d'avantage; surtout après ce qu'elle venait de me révéler.

J'avais été si égoïste… Alice avait des problèmes bien plus graves que les miens, mais plongée dans mon désespoir, je n'avais pas été présente pour elle. Alors qu'elle avait besoin de moi.

Je me tournai donc vers elle et attendit qu'elle me rejoigne. Elle se planta devant moi, les mains sur les hanches, le regard déterminé. Habituellement, lorsqu'elle prenait cet air je ne pouvais rien lui refuser… mais cette fois, ce serait différent. La vie d'Edward était en jeu…

-Bella ! Ne fais pas cela ! C'est trop dangereux !

-Tu crois que je l'ignore Alice ? répliquai-je doucement. Je sais que c'est dangereux… mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à laisser Edward au milieu de tout cela !

Je fermai les yeux, me repassant la conversation que j'avais eue avec Edward à peine deux heures plus tôt. Puis j'essuyai les larmes qui perlaient sous mes paupières avant qu'elles ne s'en écoulent.

-Si tu avais pu l'entendre Lily ! Il semblait si… malheureux. Presque souffrant. Il veut revenir, mais il croit qu'il ne le peut pas ! Il essaie de nous protéger…

-Justement, me coupa Alice. Tous les sacrifices que mon frère a fait, c'était dans le but de nous protéger, de TE protéger. Si tu vas voir James, si tu tentes d'entrer dans la bande, tu réduiras ses efforts à néant. Il aura fait tout cela pour rien !

Je me frottai les tempes avec une grimace de douleur. J'avais une migraine effroyable, j'étais épuisée par toutes les nuits que j'avais passé à pleurer au cours des dernières semaines, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de me laisser abattre. J'avais enfin un espoir de revoir Edward et je m'y accrochais telle une bouée de sauvetage.

Il _fallait_ que je le revoie. Il _fallait _que je le convainque de revenir et de dénoncer ses amis au FBI…

Et les seules personnes qui savaient où il était à Seattle, c'était ses amis de sa bande. Edward avait confiance en James… alors je pouvais moi aussi lui accorder ma confiance.

-Bella, tu l'ignores sûrement vu que tu as été déconnecté de la réalité depuis quelques temps, mais Edward est en sécurité ! affirma Alice. Enfin, disons vu les circonstances ! Tu sais bien que sinon, toute ma famille serait partie à sa recherche ! Mais Charlie nous a assuré qu'il était sous étroite surveillance… l'agent infiltré vit avec lui et il va s'occuper de sa protection !

Je restai un instant interdite par cette révélation : pourquoi est-ce que mon père ne m'en avait rien dit ? Puis je secouai la tête avec véhémence. Non ! Cela ne me ferait pas changer d'idée ! Peut-être qu'Edward était physiquement en sécurité, mais mentalement… c'était une autre histoire !

Il avait _besoin _de moi.

-Bella… tu sais que j'ai raison, ajouta Alice en déposant une main douce sur la mienne.

-Bien sûr Alice ! répondis-je avec un petit sourire triste. Je le sais : je sais que c'est de la folie… mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je… je l'aime.

Mon amie me jeta un regard tendre avant de me serrer contre elle. Elle se détacha de moi en poussant un soupir.

-Donne-moi 24 heures Bella. Si d'ici à ce temps je n'ai pas réussi à faire revenir Edward… alors tu iras voir James.

J'hochai la tête de droite à gauche de nouveau. J'avais senti dans sa voix qu'Edward était au bout du rouleau… je devais faire vite !

-Je t'en prie Bella ! Fais cela pour moi ! insista mon amie. Une seule journée… cela ne fera pas de différence ! Fais-moi confiance ! Je suis certaine qu'avec beaucoup de persuasion, j'y arriverai !

J'en doutais fortement, mais Alice me fit ses petits yeux de chien battu et je ne pus résister. Après tout, 24 heures ce n'était pas la fin du monde !

-D'accord, concédai-je finalement.

Alice poussa un long soupir et me fit un sourire plutôt timide. C'était bien loin de ses éclats de joie habituelle, mais vu ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment cela n'avait rien d'étonnant !

-Je vais voir Jasper…

Je la vis se raidir à ce nom.

-Je prends le numéro de James et je lui téléphone… mais je prends rendez-vous avec lui demain soir. Si tu réussis à faire revenir Edward d'ici là, j'annule tout simplement. Sinon, je vais le rencontrer comme prévu.

Ma meilleure amie leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est mieux que rien, dit-elle tout de même.

Elle prit son cellulaire et tapa un texto à toute vitesse. Puis elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de s'éloigner vers la voiture d'Edward qu'elle utilisait depuis qu'il était parti.

-Que fais-tu ? Tu ne retournes pas en cours ? lui demandai-je, surprise.

-Bien sûr que non… j'ai trop de choses à faire ! Je dois ramener mon frère, tu te rappelles ? Et je suis prête à le traîner par la peau des fesses s'il le faut…

J'eus un petit éclat de rire, puis sur un signe de la main, j'entrai dans ma vieille Chevrolet. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de démarrer la voiture. Le plus difficile restait encore à faire… j'ignorais dans quel était je retrouverais Jasper et je devais avouer que cela me faisait un peu peur.

Je roulais lentement jusque chez les Withlock, une boule d'anxiété me nouant l'estomac et je m'arrêtai finalement devant une maison immense, mais qui semblait abandonnée. Je n'étais jamais venu chez Jasper auparavant et j'espérais ne pas m'être trompé d'endroit… c'était pourtant l'adresse qu'Alice m'avait donné ! Mais cette demeure ne collait pas du tout avec l'image que j'avais de Jas ! Lui qui était toujours si soigné et bien habillé, il me semblait impensable qu'il puisse vivre dans une maison aussi… moche.

Balayant mes préjugés de la main, je m'avançai lentement jusqu'à la porte qui, à ma grande surprise, était entrouverte.

Mon cœur manqua un battement. Mon Dieu ! Était-il arrivé quelque chose à Jasper ? Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, je poussai la porte et entrai à l'intérieur.

-Jasper ? Jasper, tu es là ? C'est Bella ! Jasper ?

J'avançais timidement dans le hall d'entrée lorsque j'entendis rire dans la pièce à côté. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, j'avais la confirmation que Jasper était là… et en vie ! Mais d'après les voix que j'entendais, il n'était pas seul : un homme et une femme l'accompagnaient.

Je me figeai un instant, incapable de décider de la marche à suivre. Devrais-je partir et revenir plus tard ? Ou alors entrer dans la pièce ?

Je réfléchis quelques instants, me dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, avant de finalement opter pour la deuxième solution. J'étais déjà venu jusqu'ici après tout… alors pourquoi ne pas aller jusqu'au bout ?

Je fis donc quelques pas jusqu'au seuil de la pièce qui se révéla être un salon et j'attendis que quelqu'un me remarque. Jasper était là, dos à moi. Devant lui, assise par terre, une jeune femme d'une beauté farouche enlaçait un homme séduisant dont les longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés en catogan.

Ils levèrent les yeux sur moi d'un même mouvement, comme s'ils s'étaient sentis observés, et leurs visages se fendirent d'un sourire.

-Tu as de la visite Jazz ! lança la femme.

Jasper se retourna vers moi et me fixa, l'air ahuri. Il se leva, puis avança à pas lents tout en m'examinant sous toutes les coutures.

-Bella ? Bella, c'est bien toi ?

Il tendit la main devant lui, toucha doucement mon épaule avant d'éclater de rire.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise. Je n'avais aucun besoin d'avoir déjà été sous l'emprise de la drogue pour comprendre que Jasper n'était pas dans son état normal. Il avait de nouveau fait une rechute… la deuxième en moins de deux semaines d'après ce qu'avait dit Alice.

Et à cet instant, je fus heureuse que Jasper refuse de voir ma meilleure amie depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de le voir ainsi !

Edward ! Pourquoi es-tu parti ? On a tous besoin de toi ici !

-Bella ! s'écria soudain Jas avant de me serrer contre lui en riant toujours.

Il enfouie son nez dans mon cou en me collant encore plus contre son corps et je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise.

Je me tortillai pour me défaire de son emprise. Il me lâcha finalement en s'exclamant :

-Désolé… mais je comprends pourquoi Edward avait autant envie de te baiser… tu sens si bon !

Il me détailla alors d'un regard qui me donna des frissons… Non ! C'était impossible ! Ce ne pouvait pas être Jasper Withlock qui se tenait devant moi ! Est-ce que la drogue pouvait véritablement changer quelqu'un à ce point ? Parce que ce Jasper était en tout point différent de celui que j'avais appris à connaître… et je sentais que je ne l'aimerais pas beaucoup !

L'homme assis devant nous se leva à ce moment et empoigna Jasper par l'épaule en riant. Il le força à se rasseoir.

-Désolé… Jazz a un peu abusé de l'alcool et de la drogue aujourd'hui, m'expliqua-t-il comme si cela était tout à fait normal.

Puis il me tendit la main :

-Je suis James. Et toi d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu es Bella.

Je pris sa main en hochant la tête.

-Oui. Enchantée.

Mon Dieu ! Il était ici… James était ici ! Qu'est-ce que je devais faire maintenant ? Partir ou rester ? Lui parler tout de suite ou attendre à demain comme je l'avais promis à Alice ?

-Bella ? s'exclama la femme que je présumais être Victoria. LA Bella d'Edward ?

Je me sentis rougir à cette remarque.

-Et bien… je… nous somme sortis ensemble quelques temps, avouai-je en fixant le sol.

-Il était fou d'elle ! affirma Jasper d'une voix un peu trop forte. Et je comprends pourquoi… as-tu envie de rester un peu avec nous Bella ?

Je lui jetai un regard avant de reporter mon attention sur James. Je n'avais aucune envie de me faire draguer par le petit ami de ma meilleure amie, mais… je ne pouvais manquer une occasion comme celle-là de discuter avec James. Il était mon seul espoir de revoir Edward, de le ramener parmi nous. Et Edward était peut-être le seul espoir de Jasper.

-Pourquoi pas ? répondis-je finalement avant de m'asseoir à côté du couple.

James me tendit une bière que j'acceptai en le remerciant. Nous avons discuté de tout et de rien pendant un long moment. Nos conversations étaient décousues et souvent ponctuées de leurs éclats de rire. J'essayais de ne pas y porter attention, de sembler à l'aise et décontractée, mais c'était peine perdue.

Je ne me sentais pas à ma place, pas dans mon monde. Et je me demandais comment Edward avait pu devenir ami avec ces gens… moi, j'avais un nœud dans l'estomac depuis que j'étais arrivée… mais je ne pouvais pas partir malgré mon envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. L'enjeu était trop important !

J'attendis donc, encore et encore que se présente enfin l'occasion de parler d'Edward… J'attendais depuis un temps qui me sembla démesurément long alors que Jasper était venu me rejoindre sur le sol, son bras passé autour de mes épaules et qu'il se faisait de plus en plus harcelant au point où je pensais à m'en aller sans avoir obtenu ce que je voulais.

-Alors Bella… parle-nous de toi ! Je veux tout savoir sur la seule fille qui a su faire craquer notre Edward ! dit soudain James en fixant son regard sur moi.

-Oh ! Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à dire. Je suis plutôt banale comme fille !

-Edward ne s'intéresserait pas à une fille banale, répliqua Victoria. Il est trop… exceptionnel !

Elle avait dit cela avec un sourire enjôleur… vraiment détestable ! Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle pour parler d'Edward de la sorte ? Alors que son petit ami était juste à côté en plus ?

-Ne fais pas cette tête ! ajouta-t-elle, pliée de rire. Il n'y a plus rien entre Edward et moi depuis belles lurettes ! C'est du passé cette histoire…

QUOI ? Alors elle voulait dire qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre eux ???

Je tentai de reprendre ma respiration… calme-toi Bella ! Tu dois te faire amie avec eux, alors pas de crise de jalousie... ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !

-Je… je ne savais pas que vous aviez sorti ensemble, lâchai-je finalement, ne résistant pas à l'envie d'en apprendre d'avantage.

-Victoria et Edward ont couché ensemble à deux ou trois reprises, m'expliqua James et cela ne semblait lui faire ni chaud ni froid.

-Oh ! dis-je simplement.

James, Victoria et Jasper éclatèrent de rire.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? leur demandai-je.

-Ton visage est si rouge… on dirait qu'il va exploser ! lança Jasper en riant de plus belle.

-N'essaie pas de cacher que tu es jalouse… c'est tellement évident ! renchérit la rouquine.

-Alors comme cela, tu en pinces encore pour Eddie ? demanda James avec un sourire qui me parut sournois. Je croyais pourtant que tu l'avais laissé tomber ?

Je me tortillai les mains, mal à l'aise. Je n'aimais pas parler de moi et de mes sentiments… surtout pas avec des gens que je connaissais à peine.

D'un autre côté, c'était l'occasion rêvé pour mettre mon plan à exécution.

-Disons que c'est… compliqué ! Je… je regrette ma décision, mais Edward est parti alors c'est plutôt difficile d'arranger les choses avec lui !

Jasper remit son bras derrière moi, cette fois autour de ma taille, et me chuchota à l'oreille :

-Je suis certain que les choses vont s'arranger ! Ne t'en fais pas !

Et pendant un instant, j'eus l'impression de retrouver le Jasper que je connaissais, celui qui était doux et rassurant. Je lui fis un petit sourire, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens… et je crus y déceler quelque chose… comme s'il essayait de me passer un message silencieux. Un message désespéré. Mais que voulait-il me dire ?

Je détournai mon attention de lui lorsque James déposa une main sur mon bras.

-Si tu veux revoir Edward… il y a une solution ! Je sais où il est !

Je retins mon souffle. Cette fois, on y était !

-Et tu… tu voudrais me le dire ?

-Je ne peux pas… seul Laurent peut décider de te le dire. Mais je suis certain que notre chef serait ravi de te rencontrer… nous sommes toujours à la recherche de nouvelle recrue !

Jasper resserra sa prise autour de ma taille, mais je m'en libérai avec agacement avant de me mettre debout d'un bond.

-Bien sûr ! Je suis prête à rencontrer Laurent ! Je suis prête à faire tout ce que vous me demanderez pour revoir Edward…

James se mit debout à son tour et s'avança vers moi d'une démarche presque féline. Mon cœur s'accéléra et mes mains devinrent moites… j'ignorais pourquoi, mais j'avais peur. Plus que peur même. J'étais terrorisée.

James était un ami d'Edward, un ami qu'il appréciait… et pourtant, je m'étais sentie mal pendant tout le temps que j'avais passé à ses côtés… et le message muet dans les yeux de Jasper… comme un avertissement…

Sans avoir pu m'en empêcher, je reculai d'un pas.

-Tu es prête à tout… vraiment ?

-Je… je…

Il s'avança encore plus vers moi, me plaquant contre le mur et se colla contre moi. Je pouvais sentir son érection contre ma cuisse. J'eus un haut-le-cœur et je tentai de le repousser, mais il était beaucoup plus fort que moi.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Jasper se mettre debout, le visage résolu, les poings serrés et j'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'il décide de me venir en aide.

-Ja… James ! Arrête ! Lâche-la ! lança-t-il en faisant un pas.

James eut un ricanement sadique et, tout en me tenant les bras, il déposa des baisers dans mon cou, descendant vers ma poitrine. C'était dégoûtant ! J'avais envie de vomir !

Mais j'avais beau me débattre de toutes mes forces, sa prise ne se relâchait pas.

-Jasper ! criai-je lorsque James déposa une main sous mon chandail pour la glisser jusqu'à mon sein. Jasper ! Aide-moi !

-James ! Arrête ! Elle… elle est à moi ! Je la veux pour moi ! s'écria Jasper.

Je le fixai avec horreur et il me fit un regard désolé.

-Mais viens mon vieux ! Ne te gêne pas : j'aime bien partager avec mes potes ! Et Victoria adore regarder…

-NON ! hurlai-je en me débattant de plus belle.

Je me penchai pour tenter de mordre mon agresseur lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir à la volée et quelqu'un, mon sauveur, hurla mon nom.

-Jacob ! criai-je avec soulagement. Jacob, je suis ici !!!

James me lâcha enfin, mais resta devant moi, me fixant d'un regard furieux.

Mon meilleur ami entra dans la pièce et se dirigea aussitôt vers moi, poussant James au passage.

Il me prit la main et plongea son regard dans le mien.

-Viens, je te ramène chez toi !

-Hey ! Attends le clébard, protesta James. On t'a rien demandé ! On s'amusait bien nous !

Jacob ne répondit rien, mais lui jeta un coup d'œil à glacer le sang. Cela n'empêcha tout de fois pas l'autre de s'avancer vers le géant qui me servait de meilleur ami, mais il fut arrêté par Victoria.

-Arrête James ! Ça ne vaut pas la peine de se battre ! lança-t-elle. Laisse-les partir !

Il se recula d'un pas, nous fixant de ses yeux bleus emplis de fureur. Jacob m'entraîna rapidement en-dehors de la pièce. Au moment de quitter la maison, j'entendis James s'écrier :

-Ma proposition tient toujours Bella… si tu as envie de revoir ton chéri…

Jacob me tira par le bras, me ramenant contre lui, puis il me porta presque jusque sur sa moto. Il me tendit un casque sans dire un mot et enfourcha son engin. Je l'imitai, mon cœur battant toujours à cent milles à l'heure.

Je m'agrippai contre le corps de mon meilleur ami et éclatai en sanglots dès que la maison fut hors de vue. Je pleurais encore lorsque Jacob arrêta la moto et débarqua pour s'accroupir devant moi.

-Bella… est-ce que ça va ? Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ?

-Non, non. Je… il m'a touché, mais tu es arrivé et… Je… je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure, murmurai-je, mes larmes redoublant de plus belle.

Jacob me prit dans ses bras et je me laissai aller contre son torse.

-Comment… comment as-tu su où j'étais ? lui demandai-je après un moment. C'est Alice qui te l'a dit ?

-Ton ange-gardien plutôt ! répondit Jacob avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Mon ange…

-Oh Bella ! Je m'en veux tellement ! dit soudain Jacob en me serrant plus fort contre lui. Cela faisait presqu'une heure que je t'attendais devant la maison, lorsque j'ai finalement pensé que peut-être quelque chose clochait ! Qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ce soit si long, sauf s'il était arrivé quelque chose à toi ou à Jasper. Puis je t'ai entendu crier…

-Ce n'est rien Jake ! le rassurai-je. Il ne m'est rien arrivé ! Je me sens déjà mieux !

-Mais ça a passé à un cheveu que ce salaud…

Le visage de mon meilleur ami se crispa à cette pensée et je dus moi-même fermer les yeux… je ne voulais plus penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer…

-N'en parlons plus ! dis-je. Et… merci Jake.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et demanda :

-Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? Au moins un moment ?

-Non, ça va ! Je… Charlie ne revient pas trop tard ce soir alors…

-Tu es en certaine ? insista-t-il.

-Oui Jake. Je vais bien…. Je ne vais pas m'éfondrer…

-D'accord. Mais si tu as besoin : n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

Il me serra une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de se rasseoir sur sa moto et de partir sur un dernier regard.

Je sentis un grand vide en moi lorsqu'il disparut de ma vue. J'étais de nouveau seule… seule et sans espoir.

J'avais menti à mon meilleur ami pour qu'il s'en aille ! Bien sûr que j'allais m'effondrer… mais peut-être pas pour les raisons qu'il croyait !

La petite flamme qui brûlait en moi depuis ma conversation avec Edward quelques heures plus tôt venait de s'éteindre aussi subitement qu'elle s'était allumée. J'avais de nouveau un immense trou dans ma poitrine, une douleur insupportable…

J'avais eu peur chez Jasper… très peur… mais maintenant que tout danger était écarté, maintenant que mon meilleur ami s'était porté à mon secours, je réalisais que je n'avais plus aucune chance de revoir Edward… parce que je n'étais pas prête à donner à James ce qu'il voulait. Non ! Je serais incapable de faire l'amour avec lui, même pour faire revenir Edward… c'était au-dessus de mes forces !

J'entrai dans la maison à pas lents, heureuse que Charlie ne soit pas là pour voir l'état dans lequel j'étais. Je montai directement dans ma chambre et sans même prendre la peine de me déshabiller, je me couchai dans mon lit et m'endormi aussitôt.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je dormis… longtemps sans doute. J'eus conscience à un moment que Charlie vint me voir et me demanda si tout allait bien. Je lui répondis que j'étais seulement épuisée et il ressortit peu de temps après.

Lorsque je me réveillai pour de bon, il faisait nuit dehors. Je me tournai dans le lit, tentant de me rendormir, mais j'étais bel et bien éveillée. Je poussai un soupir et vint pour m'asseoir lorsqu'un bruit dans le couloir me fit sursauter. Quelqu'un marchait devant ma chambre. Le cœur battant la chamade, je retins ma respiration.

Se pouvait-il que James ait décidé de me poursuivre jusque chez moi ? Qu'il soit venu me voir ici pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait ? Non ! Avec Charlie juste à côté, il n'oserait pas !

Et pourtant, je ne pouvais m'enlever cette idée de la tête alors que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrait tout doucement. Une silhouette passa le seuil et s'avança jusque mon lit…

Je fermai les yeux, espérant me réveiller et réaliser que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. L'intrus s'assit sur le bord de mon lit et se pencha vers moi. Alors qu'il déposait un doux baiser sur mon front, une odeur si familière, si enivrante m'entoura. Son odeur.

Mais c'était impossible ! Je rêvais assurément : il ne pouvait être ici ! À moins que… ce pouvait-il qu'Alice se soit montrée suffisamment persuasive ?

J'ouvris lentement les yeux, craignant de me retrouver devant le vide de ma chambre, mais il était là, devant moi. Il m'observait et son visage se fendit d'un sourire lorsqu'il vit que j'étais éveillée. J'en eus le souffle coupé : il était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs.

-Bella, murmura-t-il. Je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas te réveiller…

-Edward ! m'exclamai-je en me jetant dans ses bras.

Ses bras passèrent autour de ma taille et me serrèrent contre lui. Il mit son nez dans mon cou et respira mon odeur en soupirant mon nom. Je passai une main douce dans ses cheveux de bronze… Mon Dieu ! Comme cette sensation m'avait manqué ! Comme toutes les émotions que sa présence suscitait en moi m'avaient manqué !

Je pouvais enfin respirer librement… je vivais à nouveau… Edward était revenu.

_Je sais que la réaction de Bella est un peu… étrange face à son agression. Elle oublie plutôt rapidement, mais j'ai copié la réaction de la Bella de Stéphanie Mayer dans le premier tome en y ajoutant tout de même un peu de pleurs ! lol ! Mais tout cela n'est pas fini… _


	25. Chapter 25Sauvetage pv d'Edward

_Non, vous ne rêvez pas : encore un chapitre ! Je suis vraiment inspiré sur cette fic en ce moment et j'ai décidé de vous en faire profiter ! : ) C'est surtout que j'ai hâte d'écrire un nouveau chapitre où Edward et Bella seront enfin réunis ! Je suis désolée de vous dire que ce n,est pas encore pour ce chapitre puisqu'il arrête exactement au même moment que le précédent. Il nous montre la même journée mais du pv d'Edward. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, c,est surtout une grande conversation entre notre Eddie chérie et son lutin de sœur… mais je crois que vous aimerez bien l'éclat de notre chère Alice au tout début ! Et aussi la fin… enfin, je vous laisse découvrir! _

_Et je veux encore tout plein de belles reviews, comme pour le dernier chapitre ! : )Un grand merci à tout et bonne lecture ! _

**CHAPITRE 25- SAUVETAGE pv d'Edward **

Assis sur la banquette d'un petit café à la limite de Seattle, je tapais nerveusement du poing sur la table. J'attendais Alice depuis presqu'une heure maintenant et je n'en pouvais plus ! Je _devais _savoir ce qui arrivait à Bella ! Alice s'était montrée très mystérieuse au téléphone lorsque je lui avais parlé… je savais au moins que Bella se portait bien pour l'instant, mais que sa vie serait en danger si elle continuait dans la voie qu'elle avait choisie… mais qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Je n'y comprenais rien !

Une fois encore, je dus me faire violence pour ne pas me précipiter à Forks sans même connaître la nature de ses problèmes… je ne devais pas oublier que sa vie serait encore plus en danger si je retournais chez moi !

Je vérifiai mon nouveau cellulaire pour la dixième fois en autant de minutes, mais je n'avais aucun nouveau message. Pas étonnant vu que je l'avais acheté en sortant de mon appartement quelques heures plus tôt et que je n'avais donné le numéro qu'à Alice… mais j'espérais que ma sœur m'appellerait pour me dire qu'elle arriverait sous peu.

La serveuse vint me voir un immense sourire aux lèvres. Je lui commandais un autre café lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'un petit lutin entra dans le restaurant.

Je me levai d'un bond, un sourire éclatant accroché sur mon visage. Une sensation de chaleur intense se répandait dans tout mon corps… cela me faisait un tel bien de la revoir… je n'avais jamais cru être aussi heureux un jour de voir mon insupportable demi-sœur !

Alice me fixa de ses yeux bleus, mais ne répondit pas à mon sourire. Elle se planta devant moi et m'évalua pendant un long moment, sans dire un mot.

-Alice…

Sa main partit si vite que je ne vis pas le coup venir et elle me frappa directement au visage.

-Ouch ! m'écriai-je en portant la main sur ma joue qui me chauffait.

-EDWARD CULLEN ! COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ NOUS ABANDONNER AINSI ? NOUS QUITTER SANS MÊME UNE EXPLICATION OU AU MOINS UN AUREVOIR ? COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ LAISSER JASPER SEUL DANS TOUT CE MERDIER ? ET PAPA ET MAMAN ? TU AS PENSÉ À EUX ? ILS NE SONT PLUS LES MÊMES DEPUIS QUE TU ES PARTI, NOTRE FAMILLE N'EST PLUS LA MÊME DEPUIS QUE TU ES PARTI ! ROSALIE NE VIENT PRESQUE PLUS À LA MAISON, L'ATMOSPHÈRE EST TROP LOURDE POUR ELLE ! EMMET NE FAIT PRESQUE PLUS DE BLAGUES… IL SE CULPABILISE, IL CROIT QUE S'IL AVAIT ÉTÉ PLUS PRÉSENT POUR TOI, TU N'AURAIS JAMAIS FAIT TOUTES SES BÊTISES ! CARLISLE S'EN VEUT DE NE PAS ÊTRE INTERVENU AVANT ET MA MÈRE EST MORTE D'INQUIÉTUDE EN PERMANENCE ! ET MOI JE… JE SUIS TOUTE SEULE ! TU ES PARTI, JASPER NE VEUT PLUS DE MOI ET MÊME BELLA REFUSE DE M'ADRESSER LA PAROLE ! MAIS TOI TU T'EN FOUS NON ? TU TE FOUS BIEN DE NOUS ….

Je la pris dans mes bras, la serrant de toutes mes forces. Elle tenta de me repousser un instant avant de se laisser aller contre moi. Je pouvais sentir ses larmes qui coulaient dans mon cou et je me sentis touché droit au cœur. Je n'avais plus vu Alice pleurer depuis qu'elle avait 10 ans… et aujourd'hui elle pleurait pour moi, son idiot de grand frère !

-Je suis désolé Alice, lui chuchotai-je.

-Je ne veux pas que tu sois désolé, répliqua-t-elle en se détachant de moi. Je veux que tu ne baisses pas les bras, que tu ne laisses pas ce Laurent gâcher ta vie !

-J'essaie de vous protéger, de protéger Bella…

-On s'en fiche de ta protection Edward… et Bella aussi… tout ce que l'on veut c'est que tu sois auprès de nous !

Je me massai la nuque, mal à l'aise : je ne savais plus quoi dire. Et je réalisai dans le même temps que les peu de gens présents dans le restaurant nous fixait d'un regard ahuri. Cela n'avait rien de surprenant vu l'éclat qu'Alice avait fait, mais leurs regards me faisaient me sentir encore plus mal et je sentis la nausée me reprendre.

-Allons discuter ailleurs, tu veux bien ? demandai-je en la prenant par le bras.

Elle me fixa de ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs, mais elle me suivit à l'extérieur sans un mot. Je vis ma Volvo argentée sur le parking et je l'entraînai dans cette direction. Alice se dégagea brutalement de mon étreinte et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la portière du conducteur. Je poussai un soupir avant de m'engouffrer du côté passager.

Nous restâmes enfermés dans un silence tendu pendant un long moment.

-Alice… s'il-te-plaît… ne m'en veux pas, la suppliai-je finalement, n'y tenant plus. J'essaie de faire ce que je crois le mieux !

-Je sais Edward, répondit-elle dans un murmure. Mais je crois que tu te trompes sur toute la ligne… ce que tu fais empire la situation !

Nous sommes restés silencieux une fois de plus.

-Et si tu me parlais de la raison pour laquelle tu es là Lily ! Tu as dit que Bella et toi aviez des ennuis…

Elle se tortilla sur son siège mal à l'aise, puis sans répondre elle démarra la voiture et quitta le stationnement du café.

Je la fixais sans sourciller. Se pouvait-il que… Non ! Impossible! Alice était diabolique, mais pas à ce point. Mais je devais en être certain !

-Lily ? Tu ne m'as quand même pas menti seulement pour que j'accepte de te voir ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! s'écria-t-elle, offusquée. Mais disons que les ennuis ne sont pas encore arrivés… j'ai gagné un petit répit de 24 heures.

-D'accord et que va-t-il se passer dans 24 heures ?

-Bella… elle a décidé de t'aider, m'expliqua-t-elle, la mine sombre. Elle veut te retrouver et te convaincre de travailler avec le FBI. Elle est prête à tout pour y arriver et… enfin, tu sais comment elle est ! Parfois on dirait qu'elle est totalement inconsciente du danger ! Elle n'a aucun instinct de survie je crois…

-Allez Alice… viens-en au fait ! m'écriai-je avec impatience.

Un sentiment d'angoisse me nouait l'estomac et j'espérais qu'Alice pourrait me rassurer. Bella ne serait quand même pas assez folle pour faire cela…

-J'y arrive ! me répondit sèchement ma sœur.

Puis elle éclata soudain d'un rire incontrôlable. J'attendis le plus patiemment que je pouvais qu'elle reprenne son sérieux. Au bout d'un moment, elle essuya ses yeux d'où des larmes s'échappaient et elle lança :

-C'est fou ! Je ne pensais jamais que tes sautes d'humeur à nous rendre dingue me manqueraient un jour !

J'eus un petit sourire : elle m'avait manqué à moi aussi. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la rigolade et je la ramenai rapidement sur le droit chemin. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais reprit son récit.

-Donc Bella croit que la seule façon de te retrouver… c'est d'aller voir James…

-QUOI ?

-Et même d'entrer dans la bande et de rencontrer Laurent s'il le faut, continua Alice sans tenir compte de mon exclamation surprise.

-Non ! Alice… dis-moi que c'est une blague ! Dis-moi qu'elle ne fera pas ça ! James… n'est pas celui que je croyais ! Il est aussi dangereux que Laurent ! Et si elle les rencontre… non ! Elle ne peut pas faire cela !

Je me pris la tête entre les mains, ne pouvant croire à ce que je venais d'entendre. Mon Dieu ! Bella allait se jeter directement dans la gueule du loup ! J'étais parti pour éviter qu'elle soit mêlée à tout cela et voilà qu'elle allait de sa propre volonté se mettre en danger!

Bella était une fille intelligente, elle était donc consciente du danger ! Alors pourquoi le faisait-elle ? Comment pouvait-elle mettre sa vie si précieuse en danger ?

-Elle t'aime Edward, dit simplement Alice comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées. Je crois que tu ne réalises pas à quel point tu comptes pour elle !

-Alice… pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu devrais être à Forks, surveillant Bella pour ne pas qu'elle fasse une bêtise ! Je… je ne pourrais pas supporter qui lui arrive quelque chose !

Ma voix se cassa. Vivre loin de Bella était une épreuve douloureuse, mais vivre en sachant que Bella ne faisait plus partie de ce monde serait insupportable. Inconcevable même. Je ne pourrais continuer tout simplement ma vie si elle n'était plus là… surtout que j'en serais responsable. Je n'aurais plus qu'une idée : aller la rejoindre. Parce qu'un monde sans elle n'en valait plus la peine…

-Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que j'avais gagné un répit : Bella ne fera rien avant demain. Elle me l'a promis. Mais si tu n'es pas revenu à Forks demain… elle ira voir James et mettra son plan à exécution.

Je fermai les yeux, la mâchoire crispée, les poings serrés.

-Je ne peux pas… Je… Vous devrez vous débrouiller sans moi.

Je sortis alors mon cellulaire de ma poche.

-J'appelle Jasper… je suis certain qu'il saura la convaincre de ne pas…

-NON ! cria aussitôt Alice en m'arrachant le téléphone des mains.

Ce qui fit dévier la voiture de sa trajectoire quelques instants. Je la fixai, surpris par son attitude.

-Laisse Jasper en-dehors de tout cela ! Il ne pourrait t'être d'aucune aide de toute façon ! ajouta-t-elle au bout d'un moment, plus calmement.

J'eus le souffle coupé par la peur un instant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demandai-je, connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Jazz n'est plus dans son état normal. Il a… il a rechuté l'espace de quelques jours et… même s'il est revenu dans le droit chemin… il est en manque présentement. Il ne veut plus me voir, il ne répond presque plus à coups de fils. Laissons-le tranquille… déjà que Bella est allée le voir pour lui demander comment contacter James et que je ne suis pas certaine qu'il va apprécier sa visite...

-Quoi ? Mais je croyais qu'on avait jusqu'à demain ? m'exclamai-je avec vigueur.

-Oui. Elle veut le rencontrer demain, mais elle va lui téléphoner aujourd'hui. C'est le meilleur compromis que j'ai obtenu, m'expliqua Alice avec une petite moue désolée.

Je frappai mon banc de violents coups de poing en m'écriant :

-Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! PUTAIN DE MERDE !

Bella ! Pourquoi vas-tu te fourrer dans ce pétrin ? Tu ne réalises pas à quel point James et Laurent sont dangereux, de vrais sang-sus… ils te videraient de ton sang s'ils le pouvaient !

Je poussai un soupir. Je devais absolument empêcher Bella de rencontrer James… je ne laisserai rien lui arriver ! Je ne le supporterais pas ! Je la protégerais goûte que goûte…

-Charlie ! m'exclamai-je soudain. Tu dois en parler avec Charlie ! Il saura l'en empêcher !

Ma sœur hocha la tête de droite à gauche pour montrer sa désapprobation.

-J'y ai pensé aussi Ed, mais… Charlie lui fera un sermon, il lui interdira d'y aller, il la mettra peut-être même sous surveillance, mais un jour ou l'autre Bella trouvera le moyen d'arriver à ses fins sans qu'il le sache !

Je grognai entre mes dents.

-Il doit bien y avoir une solution pourtant !

Alice me jeta un coup d'œil de biais, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-Bien sûr qu'il y a une solution… elle est assise juste à côté de moi en ce moment !

Je me laissai tomber contre le dossier de mon siège, les yeux fermés.

-Je ne peux pas revenir Alice ! Je me suis promis… je me suis promis que je ne vous mettrai plus jamais en danger !

-Mais tu es le seul qui puisse convaincre Bella de se tenir tranquille !

J'eus soudain un éclair de lucidité.

-Non… peut-être pas…

Je sortir de nouveau mon cellulaire et composai un numéro que j'avais appris par cœur tant je l'avais composé au cours des deux dernières semaines.

-Ouais ? lança Jacob de son ton nonchalant.

-C'est Edward.

-Encore toi mec ! Je vais finir par croire que tu es obsédé… non, qu'est-ce que je dis : tu ES obsédé ! Écoute, Bella va bien. Je suis allé la porter à l'école ce matin et personne ne nous a suivis. Tes « amis » ne s'intéressent pas à elle et …

-Ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'appelle Jacob !

Je lui exposais la situation qui lui arracha une dizaine de jurons qui auraient écorchés des oreilles sensibles.

-Je vais la rejoindre tout de suite. Tu sais où elle est ?

Je me tournai vers Alice et lui posai la question.

-Non. Elle allait chez Jasper, mais c'était il y a 2 heures au moment où j'ai pris la route alors elle ne doit plus y être à présent, me répondit ma sœur.

-Elle est peut-être chez elle, dis-je à Jacob. Ou encore au lycée, bien que cela me surprendrait. Elle est allée chez Jasper, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle y est encore…

-D'accord. Je vais faire le tour de ces endroits et aussi de quelques places qu'elle aime particulièrement… mais je vais la retrouver. Et je vais l'empêcher de faire une énorme bêtise !

-Merci beaucoup Jacob, lançai-je, soulagé.

-Ce n'est pas pour toi que je le fais…

-Je le sais bien ! le coupai-je, agacé. Et c'est pour cela que je te fais confiance !

Je raccrochai et me tournai vers Alice, satisfait. Celle-ci m'examina d'un œil sceptique.

-Alors tu es ami avec Jacob maintenant ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne dirai pas ami… mais il est mon seul lien avec vous… avec Bella…

Quelques jours après mon arrivée à Seattle, dans un moment où j'étais triste et désespéré, j'avais eu besoin d'avoir des nouvelles de Bella. Ma famille me laissait régulièrement des messages sur mon répondeur et des sms et ce, même si je n'y répondais jamais. Mais aucun mot n'était jamais dit sur Bella. Incapable de rester dans l'ignorance plus longtemps, j'avais cherché le numéro des Black et je l'avais appelé. Je savais que Jacob pourrait répondre à mes interrogations sans me harceler de questions.

Et ça avait été le premier d'une longue série d'appel. Étrangement, je commençais à apprécier Jacob et ce même si penser que lui passait autant de temps qu'il le voulait avec Bella me rendait vert de jalousie…

-Alors tu crois que c'est ÇA la solution ? s'exclama Alice avec sarcasme. Demander à Jacob de suivre Bella comme son ombre ? Tu crois vraiment que cela va tout arranger ? Et… est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Que Jacob lui colle aux basques ?

Mon corps se raidit : ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, bien sûr. Mais le Quileute était son meilleur ami. Il était le mieux placé pour la ramener à la raison et aussi, le seul en qui j'avais confiance pour veiller sur elle. Parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

Et si jamais Bella tombait elle aussi amoureuse de lui, si elle se consolait dans ses bras et bien… qui étais-je pour m'y opposer ?

Mes poings se serrèrent et je tentai de penser à autre chose. Des images de Bella et Jacob qui s'embrassaient passionnément déferlaient dans mon esprit, me donnant la nausée.

Non ! Je ne voulais pas les imaginer ensemble…. Je ne voulais pas…

-Respire Edward ! s'écria Alice en me fixant. Respire… tu fais peur à voir ! Est-ce que tu vas être malade ? Parce que j'aimerais mieux que tu ne vomisses pas dans ma voiture !

-C'est MA voiture je te rappelle, protestai-je d'une voix faible. Et arrête-toi sur le bord de la route s'il-te-plaÎt…

Ma demi-sœur s'exécuta. J'ouvris aussitôt ma portière et rejetai le peu de choses qu'il me restait dans l'estomac. Puis je me relevai et me laissai tomber dans mon siège. Alice me jeta un regard désolé avant de redémarrer la voiture.

-Ça t'arrive souvent d'être malade comme cela ?

-Heu… de temps en temps ! mentis-je.

-Donc tout le temps ! soupira-t-elle. Oh ! Edward… Il faut que tu reviennes… et pas seulement pour Bella ! Pour toi aussi ! Regarde-toi ! Tu ressembles à un mort-vivant. Tu meurs à petits feux!

-C'est peut-être ce qu'il y a de mieux, murmurai-je si bas que je crus qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu.

Mais Alice se tourna vers moi; d'une main elle tenait le volant et de l'autre elle m'envoya une baffe derrière la tête.

-Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire une chose pareille ! cria-t-elle, hors d'elle. Tu m'entends? Plus jamais ! Arrête de jouer les martyres ! J'en ai marre !

-Désolé Lily…

Je m'appuyai la tête contre la vitre et regardai le paysage défiler dehors… lorsque je pris soudain conscience de quelque chose.

-Alice, où est sur l'autoroute ?

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle simplement.

-Attends ! Où va-t-on ? lui demandai-je, craignant sa réponse.

-À Forks. Je t'ai dit que je te ramenais à la maison… Bella a besoin de toi. Jasper aussi d'ailleurs.

Je frappai un grand coup sur la vitre à côté de moi en poussant un cri de fureur. Mais pourquoi insistait-elle ? Je lui avais déjà donné ma réponse : et c'était non. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas dans ce mot ? Ne voyait-elle pas à quel point cette situation était pénible pour moi ?

-NON ! NON ALICE ! criai-je. Je ne retournerai pas à Forks ! C'est hors de question ! Pour Bella, le problème est réglé et pour Jasper… Jasper….

Je me tus et me pris la tête entre les mains. Mon Dieu ! J'abandonnais mon meilleur ami encore une fois ! La dernière fois que c'était arrivé, il avait fait une overdose et avait passé à un cheveu d'y passer… si sa mère n'était pas revenue de sa cuite habituelle plus tôt ce soir-là, mon meilleur ami ne serait plus de ce monde.

Et après je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais le laisser…

Je pris une grande respiration, retenant du mieux que je pouvais mes larmes.

-Je crois que la personne la mieux placé pour aider Jasper, c'est mon père. Il… saura convaincre madame Whitlock d'envoyer Jas en cure de désintoxication. Je crois que c'est la meilleure solution pour lui.

Alice me lança un regard et je vis que son joli visage était inondé de larmes.

-Oui, tu as sans doute raison pour Jasper… mais pas pour Bella !

Je poussai un soupir exaspéré, mais elle n'en tint pas compte et continua :

-Jacob ou Charlie c'est du pareil au même ! Ça marchera pendant un temps… mais Jacob ne pourra pas être avec elle 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7… et à un moment ou à un autre, Bella réussira à échapper à sa surveillance. Et elle se précipitera pour aller voir James…

Je déglutis avec difficulté. Je savais que ma sœur avait raison… et je redoutais ce moment avec appréhension. Mais je me disais qu'au moins j'avais gagné quelques jours, peut-être même quelques semaines de répit.

-Edward, tu es le seul qu'elle écoutera…

-Alice, je t'ai déjà dit…

Elle me coupa en levant sa main.

-Je sais ce que tu as dit. Mais ne pourrais-tu pas revenir seulement une journée ? Le temps de la convaincre, de lui redonner l'espoir que tu reviendras bientôt auprès d'elle et de lui faire promettre qu'elle ne fera rien de dangereux…

-Tu veux que je lui mente ? demandai-je, incrédule.

-Oui, s'il le faut ! rétorqua ma sœur. L'important c'est que Bella soit en sécurité, non ?

Je fermai les yeux, réfléchissant. Revoir Bella. Être auprès d'elle, même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures…. À cette idée, des papillons s'envolèrent dans mon estomac et mon cœur s'accéléra. Le départ serait bien sûr encore plus difficile. Il serait encore plus pénible de vivre sans elle après l'avoir revu… mais est-ce que cela ne valait pas la peine pour avoir quelques heures de bonheur ?

-Imagine Edward, chuchota la voix de ma sœur, imagine… pouvoir serrer son corps frêle, mais si chaud contre toi. Passer ta main dans ses cheveux si doux… sentir son odeur de framboises et de vanille jusqu'à en être rassasié… pouvoir fixer ton regard dans ses yeux bruns si profonds qu'ils donnent l'impression de pouvoir sonder ton âme…

Je me pliai en deux. J'avais une telle envie de revoir Bella que cela en était douloureux.

-Embrasser sa bouche si tentante…

-Arrête Alice ! m'écriai-je en respirant péniblement.

Ma sœur se tut et je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Puis, sans ouvrir les yeux, sans me relever, je murmurai :

-C'est bon, tu as gagné ! Je rentre avec toi !

-YOUPI !!!! cria le démon qui me servait de demi-sœur, en signe de la victoire.

-Mais je rentre une journée pas plus ! Et personne ne doit savoir que je suis là hormis Bella et toi! Même pas papa et Esmée… et surtout pas Jasper ! Dans l'état dans lequel il est, il pourrait vendre la mèche à James et ce serait ma mort…

Et je ne disais pas cela qu'au sens figuré… je me doutais de ce qui m'attendait si Laurent apprenait que j'avais désobéi à ses ordres.

-Oui, oui, oui à toutes tes exigences, répondit Alice un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle avait un air tellement satisfait que je doutais qu'elle ait réellement compris ce que je venais de lui dire. À moins qu'elle croit que je ne pourrais plus repartir une fois revenu à la maison…

Bon, me restait maintenant à régler le problème le plus délicat : je devais trouver une excuse pour ne pas aller à la soirée que donnait Laurent. Il serait furieux, plus que furieux même puisque ce devait être le grand soir pour Alison et moi…

À l'idée d'échapper à ce calvaire, je sentis un soulagement intense se répandre dans tout mon corps. Je savais bien que je ne faisais que repousser l'échéance, mais je pourrais encore me regarder dans une glace pendant quelques jours au moins.

Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait convaincre Laurent de me laisser tranquille pendant une journée? Quel mensonge serait assez convaincant pour qu'il y croit ?

J'eus soudain une idée. J'ouvris la radio et mis le volume au maximum avant de composer un numéro sur mon cellulaire. Alice me jeta un regard curieux, mais je lui fis signe de se taire. Ben répondit au bout de 3 sonneries.

-Hey Ben ! Muchos dias monsieur ! m'écriai-je en riant.

-Ed ? C'est toi ? D'où m'appelles-tu… je ne connais pas ce numéro !

-C'est le cellulaire d'un ami ! J'ai rencontré des gars de Seattle High School qui faisait l'école buissonnière et ils m'ont invité à me joindre à eux !

-Hey ! Ça fête plutôt fort à ce que je vois… mais tu ne devais pas venir à la fête chez Laurent ce soir ?

-Mais oui ! Je serai là… avec Alison !

Je pouffai de rire.

-Alison… Oh Alison… Finissons ensemble cette belle nuit d'amourrrrrrrrrr, chantai-je à tue-tête.

Ben éclata de rire à l'autre bout du fil, mais il reprit rapidement son sérieux et dit :

-Écoute Ed, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu vois Alison dans l'état où tu es ! Tu lui ferais peur… et c'est la dernière chose que tu veux, non ?

-Mais non, je vais parfaitement bien ! Et je suis heureux ! HEUREUX BEN !

-Oui, je vois cela ! Continue à t'amuser et à être aussi heureux… je m'occupe de prévenir Laurent et Alison.

Je poussai un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Très bien… alors pas de sexe pour ce soir !

-Non… mais tu te rattraperas bien un autre jour. Bonne journée Ed !

-Hey attend Benito ! Est-ce que je peux t'appeler si jamais on manque de stock aujourd'hui ?

-Ouais, bien sûr ! Pas de problème !

-Youhou ! Merci Ben ! À plush !

Et je raccrochai, me demandant s'il y avait vraiment cru. Si ce n'était pas le cas, j'espérais tout de même qu'il me couvrirait auprès de Laurent. Alice baissa le volume de la radio et dit, impressionnée :

-Wow ! Tu es plutôt bon comédien ! Je ne savais pas que tu mentais aussi bien… j'y ai presque cru !

Je lui fis un sourire triste.

-Lily… ça fait plus de 6 mois que je mens à tout le monde. Chaque jour je mets un masque. Alors j'ai appris à être plutôt convaincant.

Alice déposa une main douce sur la mienne.

-Moi j'ai su dès le début que quelque chose n'allait pas… tu ne m'as jamais trompé !

Je serrai ses doigts entre les miens, puisant du réconfort dans ce simple geste. La présence de ma sœur à mes côtés était comme un baume sur mon cœur… je savais qu'elle serait toujours là pour moi, quoi qu'il arrive. Je savais qu'elle m'aimerait toujours, que je resterai à jamais son crétin de demi-frère, peu importe ce que je ferai. Même si je ne le méritais pas.

Je lâchai enfin sa main et repris ma place, fermant les yeux.

Je dus m'endormir à ce moment, car je me réveillai en sursaut lorsque mon téléphone sonna. Je répondis d'une voix pâteuse :

-Allo ?

-Cullen ! cria mon interlocuteur et je reconnus la voix furieuse de Jacob.

Je me redressai dans mon siège. Pourquoi appelait-il ? Était-il arrivé quelque chose à Bella ?

-Jacob, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que Bella a…

-Je viens de la déposer chez elle ! J'ai dû aller la chercher chez ce petit con de Whitlock… ton ami James était là !

Je sentis mon estomac tomber en chute libre jusque dans mes talons et j'eus soudain l'impression que la voiture tanguait dangereusement. James… Bella… non ! Impossible !

Je restai silencieux, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, attendant avec appréhension ce qu'y allait suivre.

-Ce fumier ! Je… il… si je n'étais pas débarqué à ce moment-là, il… il…

La voix de Jacob se cassa et je l'entendis prendre une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

-Il a osé poser la main sur elle, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Et bien que m'y attendais, cette phrase me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Ma mâchoire se serra et mon corps se mit à trembler sous l'effet de la fureur

Il avait osé… il avait touché à Bella… il lui avait fait du mal… Je serrai les poings si forts que mes ongles entrèrent dans ma peau, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Je ne sentais plus la douleur… je n'étais plus que colère et fureur. Jamais auparavant je n'avais réellement souhaité la mort de quelqu'un !

-Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer ! marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

-Oui, c'est exactement ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, affirma Jacob d'une voix tremblante. Je suis devant chez ton idiot de meilleur ami justement… et je dois te dire que lui non plus je ne l'épargnerai pas ! Il était là, il regardait la scène et il n'a rien fait !!! Et la folle là, la copine du blondinet, elle va payer elle aussi ! Ils vont tous y passer !

Je regardai autour de moi et réalisai que nous n'étions qu'à quelques kilomètres de Forks. J'évitai délibérément le regard interrogateur d'Alice et je dis entre mes dents :

-Attends-moi ! Je vais avec toi ! Je veux être là pour démolir la gueule de ce salop !

-Non ! Cela prendra bien trop de temps ! Je veux…

-Je suis déjà en route Jacob ! Je suis là dans 10 minutes maximum ! Alors tu m'attends !

Mon ton était sans réplique.

-10 minutes pas plus ! lâcha Jacob avant de raccrocher.

Je fis de même et Alice m'assaillit aussitôt de questions. Je la fis taire d'un geste.

-Va plus vite ! Je dois être chez Jazz dans dix minutes !

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il Edward ? demanda ma sœur en appuyant tout de même sur la pédale du gaz.

-Ils vont payer Alice ! Ils ont fait du mal à Bella, mais cette fois ils vont payer ! Je ne les laisserai pas s'en tirer !

Les yeux d'Alice s'assombrirent sous la colère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ?

-James a voulu la forcer à… à coucher avec lui !

Ma sœur accéléra encore notre vitesse. Je jetai un coup d'œil au compteur… 145 kilomètres/heures. Bien au-delà de la vitesse permise. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance… je voulais être là-bas au plus vite… l'adrénaline envahissait mon corps, mes poings me démangeaient… je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête : me venger !

-As-tu une arme sur toi ? murmura Alice dans un sifflement furieux. Si c'est le cas, je viens avec toi et je m'en sers…

-Non, je ne l'ai pas sur moi.

-Dommage !

Nous arrivâmes devant chez Jasper 8 minutes plus tard. Jacob nous attendait, perché sur sa moto.

-Ta frangine ne vient pas tout de même ! lança-t-il dès que nous avons mis un pied hors de la Volvo.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Alice.

-Bien sûr que non !

Jacob hocha la tête et me fit signe d'avancer vers la maison. Je m'empressai d'obéir, suivi aussitôt par mon compagnon. Je poussai la porte sans prendre la peine de cogner et j'entrai. À ce moment, je fus pris d'une sorte de rage destructrice et ce qui suivit ce moment est flou dans ma mémoire. Je me souviens d'un seul moment… celui où j'ai empoigné mon meilleur ami par le chandail, l'attirant vers moi d'un geste brusque. Jazz m'a fixé dans les yeux et son regard bleu a dit tout ce que sa bouche ne pouvait me révéler… il était désolé… sincèrement désolé de ce qui s'était passé. Je compris aussi que d'une certaine façon, il n'avait pas eu le choix. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais je le savais au fond de moi… Jasper n'aurait jamais laissé James toucher à Bella. Il serait intervenu avant. J'allais relâcher ma prise lorsque mon meilleur ami me fit vivement un signe de la tête.

-Non, articula-t-il silencieusement. Fais-le Edward ! Frappe-moi !

Et là, je l'ai fait… je l'ai frappé au ventre avant de le repousser vivement plus loin. Et ensuite… le vide total. Je ne me souviens même pas encore comment j'avais atterri devant chez Bella en fait, blessé et couvert du sang de mes adversaires. Je ne savais plus comment je suis entré dans la maison… tout ce que je savais, c'est que j'étais là, sur son lit, l'observant dormir. Elle ouvrit tout à coup les yeux et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire. Elle était si belle, elle m'avait tant manqué !

-Bella, murmurai-je, je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas te réveiller !

-Edward ! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans mes bras.

Je restai interdit quelques secondes, puis fermant les yeux, je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et la serrai contre moi. C'était une sensation si merveilleuse que j'eus une soudain envie de rire de bonheur. Bella passa une main dans mes cheveux, provoquant une multitude de petits frissons dans mon corps.

Je pouvais enfin respirer librement… je vivais à nouveau… j'étais de nouveau près d'elle. Ma vie, mon espoir… ma Bella.


	26. Chapter 26Mon paradis pv de Bella

_Coucou à tous ! Voici enfin le chapitre des retrouvailles entre Bella et Edward ! J,avais très hâte de l'écrire alors je m'y suis mise plutôt rapidement ! J'espère qu'il vous comblera… il est long, très long même : 10 pages en word ! Un des plus longs jusqu'à maintenant et uniquement concentré sur Edward et Bella !!! : )_

_Merci à tous une fois encore pour vos nombreuses reviews. Pour la plupart d'entre vous, je n.'ai pas eu le temps de répondre… je suis désolée et je vais essayer de me rattraper sur ce chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

**CHAPITRE 26-MON PARADIS PV DE BELLA **

Je ne pouvais pas le croire… c'était improbable, impossible même ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Ce devait être un rêve. Un rêve magnifique. Voilà ! J'étais toujours endormie, dans mon lit et mon désir de revoir Edward était si fort que mon esprit avait créé un fantasme plus vrai que nature…

Edward me serra un peu plus contre lui et son corps pressé contre le mien me fit réalisé que c'était bien réel : mon cœur qui s'envolait, les papillons qui s'agitaient dans mon estomac, les frissons qui secouaient mon corps… toutes ses sensations étaient bien trop intenses pour venir d'un songe.

Je m'agrippai à son chandail de toutes mes forces, voulant le retenir près de moi bien qu'il ne semblait aucunement avoir l'intention de partir. Mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher… son départ m'avait détruite et je ne pourrai supporter qu'il me laisse à nouveau, même pour quelques secondes…

Soudain, la réalité me frappa de plein fouet : Edward était là ! Il était revenu auprès de moi. Il n'était plus en danger à présent… plus rien ne m'arriverait maintenant. Parce que je me sentais en sécurité lorsqu'il était là… je savais qu'il me protégerait…

Sans avoir pu m'en empêcher, sans l'avoir présagé; j'éclatai en sanglots incontrôlables. J'avais vécu trop d'émotions en trop peu de temps… toute la peur, l'inquiétude, la solitude que je ressentais depuis son départ, la terreur aussi que j'avais ressentie lorsque James m'avait acculé contre un mur quelques heures plus tôt, remontaient à la surface.

J'avais l'impression d'être emportée dans un tourbillon dont je ne pouvais plus me sortir.

Comme s'il avait senti tout mon désarroi, Edward m'attira sur ses genoux, ma tête reposant au creux de son cou, et il me berça doucement.

-Chut ! Ça va aller Bella ! Je te promets que tout va bien aller à présent, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

-Ne me laisse pas… ne me laisse plus ! Plus jamais ! sanglotai-je contre son torse. Plus jamais…

-Je suis là… je suis là maintenant…

-Il… je… j'ai besoin de toi ! Il ne peut rien m'arriver de bon lorsque tu es loin de moi !

-Je sais mon amour, je sais. Je suis désolé… mais maintenant je vais te protéger. Plus personne ne te fera du mal ! Personne !

Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de ma tête.

-Je suis là maintenant, répéta-t-il. Je suis avec toi !

Edward fredonna une chanson à mon oreille de sa voix douce et mélodieuse. Mes pleurs se tarirent peu à peu. Une douce chaleur m'envahit alors… je me sentais bien, simplement bien… dans ses bras.

-Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il doucement, sa main caressant mes cheveux.

-Merci Edward, dis-je dans un souffle après avoir hoché doucement la tête.

Je m'éloignai enfin de lui pour l'observer du mieux que je le pouvais malgré la pénombre. Ses yeux brillaient dans le noir, tels ceux d'un chat, je crus y lire une lueur de joie et d'espoir. Il avait un sourire magnifique aux lèvres, un sourire qui me coupa à nouveau le souffle.

Lentement, comme si j'avais peur qu'il disparaisse, j'amenai mes mains vers son visage. Je les déposai de chaque côté de sa tête et je descendis lentement, traçant du bout de mes doigts les traits que je ne pouvais distinguer dans la noirceur ambiante. Son front haut, ses petites fossettes, sa mâchoire volontaire…. Puis je descendis mes mains jusque son cou et glissai sur ses épaules pour me retrouver sur ses bras nus que je caressai avec délectation, savourant le contact de sa peau contre la mienne. Je sentis son souffle s'accélérer au même rythme que le mien.

Mes mains continuèrent leurs explorations jusqu'à ses doigts, mais il tressaillit lorsque je touchai ses jointures et retira précipitamment ses mains.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu… tu as mal ? lui demandai-je, inquiète.

-Je… je me suis blessé cette après-midi… rien de grave…

Je pris sa main délicatement entre les miennes et j'embrasai avec amour ses longs doigts, un à un. Je recommençai mon manège de l'autre côté, léchant cette fois ses doigts comme s'ils étaient de délicieuses friandises.

Edward frissonna sous mes baisers et je savais que c'était de plaisir. Je sentis un feu comme je n'en avais plus ressenti depuis ce fameux matin où tout avait basculé prendre naissance à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. Je compris alors que je voulais m'offrir à lui toute entière. Je voulais oublier ces longues semaines où j'avais été séparé de lui… je voulais ne plus faire qu'un avec Edward, autant de corps que d'esprit… je voulais lui appartenir.

Non, je lui avais toujours appartenu.

Mes mains remontèrent le long de ses bras pour redescendre sur son torse. Elles s'arrêtèrent un instant pour sentir son cœur battre la chamade, puis elles continuèrent leur mouvement jusqu'à sa taille où elles soulevèrent son chandail et se posèrent sur sa peau. Je retins mon souffle quelques instants, immobile, avant de caresser du bout des doigts les abdominaux parfaits de mon adonis. Sa peau était douce et chaude sous mes mains. C'était exaltant !

-Bella, murmura-t-il.

Sa voix me sembla être une sorte d'avertissement, mais je n'en avais cure. Je n'avais aucune intention de m'arrêter. Je voulais tout connaître, tout découvrir de lui…

Je remontai donc jusqu'à ses pectoraux que j'étudiais sous toutes les coutures avant de redescendre. Je recommençai encore et encore. J'avais l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais arrêter, que je ne pourrai jamais me lasser de cette sensation que caresser son corps me procurait. Un feu consumait mon corps; un feu d'amour, un feu de désir…

Soudain tout s'arrêta : Edward empoigna vivement mes mains et les éloigna de sa peau.

-Bella… tu… tu vas trop vite ! murmura-t-il, le souffle court. Laisse-nous le temps de…

Je me sentis rougir. Je dégageai mes mains de son emprise pour me cacher le visage. J'avais honte… il y avait si longtemps que j'étais séparée de lui, je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Je souhaitais que cette nuit soit notre nuit… mais visiblement, Edward ne voyait pas la situation de la même façon que moi.

-Désolée... c'est seulement que c'est trop beau… trop beau pour être réel ! J'ai peur de me réveiller demain matin et de réaliser que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ! D'ouvrir les yeux et de constater que tu m'as abandonné à nouveau !

-Bella… je suis bien là. Ce n'est pas un rêve, mais…

Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se lever vivement. Il s'éloigna du lit pour se poster devant la fenêtre de ma chambre.

Je le fixais, surprise, attendant qu'il explique son subit changement d'humeur.

-Je… je ne vais pas… je ne peux pas…

Il s'arrêta, incapable d'en dire plus. Mais je compris sans qu'il ait eu besoin de le dire : il allait repartir. Edward n'avait pas l'intention de rester à Forks, de rester près de moi. La plaie dans ma poitrine s'ouvrit de nouveau avec encore plus de force et la douleur me cloua sur place.

Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, respirant avec difficulté. Il allait me laisser de nouveau… il allait m'abandonner… il m'avait menti : il n'était pas véritablement là. Il n'était qu'un merveilleux mirage qui s'évaporait une fois la nuit finie…

Puis je repris mes esprits : Edward allait partir, c'était vrai. Mais j'aurais tout le temps de pleurer son départ plus tard. Pour le moment, il était avec moi et je devais profiter de sa présence au maximum. Je devais m'imprégner de lui afin de garder au moins de beaux souvenirs lorsqu'il disparaîtrait.

Je me levai du lit à mon tour et allai le rejoindre. Je me plantai devant lui et l'obligeai à affronter mon regard.

-Quand repars-tu ? demandai-je péniblement.

-Demain.

Sa réponse me coupa le souffle… Non ! Pas si tôt ! Cela nous laissait trop peu de temps devant nous…

-Alors fais-moi une faveur : si tu repars demain, ne t'éloignes plus de moi comme tu viens de le faire. Je veux profiter de toi, de ta présence près de moi pendant chaque instant qu'il nous reste!

Edward me fit un petit sourire triste, puis il passa de nouveau ses bras autour de ma taille et déposa son front contre le mien.

-Bella… tu es merveilleuse ! Tu m'as manqué !

Mon cœur s'accéléra et j'attendis qu'il continue, mais il resta silencieux. Cette fois, il ne s'en tirait pas ! Il ne nous restait que quelques heures ensemble et je voulais entendre ses mots sortirent de sa bouche de vive voix… j'avais besoin qu'il les répète à l'infini…

-Edward, dis-le je t'en prie ! le suppliai-je. Répète ce que tu m'as dit au téléphone juste avant de raccrocher !

Je sentis tout son corps se tendre, puis il éclata de rire et me serra plus fort contre lui.

-Bella ! As-tu douté un instant de mes sentiments pour toi ? s'exclama-t-il, en secouant doucement la tête.

-Oui, avouai-je dans un souffle.

-Je croyais pourtant qu'il était plus qu'évident que j'étais amoureux !

-Tu… tu ne me l'as jamais dit ! protestai-je.

-Ce ne sont que des mots… les actes sont bien plus importants, non ?

-Les mots le sont pour moi aussi ! m'énervai-je en détournant mon regard.

Il retira ses bras de ma taille pour les placer de chaque côté de mon visage et plongeant ses yeux dorés dans les miens, son magnifique sourire à quelques millimètres seulement de ma bouche.

-Je t'aime Isabella Swan, murmura-t-il et mon cœur manqua un battement avant de s'envoler. Je t'aime et je n'aimerai jamais que toi… tu es toute ma vie !

Il s'approcha encore un peu plus et je fermai les yeux, anticipant déjà ce qui allait suivre. Comme je l'espérais, ses lèvres se déposèrent sur les miennes en un baiser doux et tendre, presqu'un effleurement. Alors qu'il allait s'éloigner de moi, je l'attrapai par le cou et le retins pour lui donner un baiser digne de ce nom.

Nos lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson, nos langues se mélangèrent l'une avec l'autre, heureuses de se retrouver enfin, notre respiration s'accéléraient au rythme de notre baiser qui devenait de plus en plus passionné…

Mon corps fut secoué d'un frisson de désir et je gémis contre ses lèvres. Edward grogna avant d'empoigner mes hanches de ses mains, puis de me plaquer brutalement contre lui. Je perdis le souffle un instant; mes seins frôlant sa poitrine, sa jambe entre mes cuisses, son sexe que je pouvais sentir prendre de l'ampleur sur ma taille… tout cela était trop pour moi. La tête me tournait et mon cœur battait si rapidement que s'en était presque douloureux.

Mais j'en voulais toujours plus. Jamais je ne serais rassasié de lui, jamais plus je ne pourrais me passer d'Edward…

Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et je ne pus retenir un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'Edward passa ses mains sous mes fesses pour me hisser dans les airs. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille alors que je me retrouvais le dos contre le mur de ma chambre.

-Bella… tu me rends fou, murmura-t-il à mon oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

Je poussai un petit gémissement. Je sentis le sourire d'Edward contre mon cou alors qu'il descendait langoureusement ses lèvres vers la naissance de ma poitrine. Je gémis de nouveau et me cabrai vers lui, lui offrant un accès plus facile à mes seins. Mais il ne satisfit pas mon désir et remonta vers ma nuque. Je laissai échapper un soupir de frustration avant de décider de prendre les choses en main. Je retirai mon chandail sous l'œil surpris de mon adonis, et le visage rougis par la gêne, je pris l'une de ses mains et la déposai sur mon sein.

-Touche-moi Edward… je t'en prie… j'ai besoin de sentir tes mains contre moi !

Edward se jeta sur mes lèvres avec une nouvelle ardeur, sa main pétrissant avec douceur et tendresse ma poitrine. Il fit glisser les bretelles de mon soutien-gorge, en fit sortir mes seins avec de s'emparer avidement de l'un de mes mamelons, le frictionnant entre ses doigts, me procurant des frissons de plaisir incontrôlables.

Puis sa bouche quitta la mienne et ses doigts furent remplacés par sa langue taquine qui suça avidement le bout de mes seins, me faisant pousser des petits gémissements de plaisir. Lentement, Edward remonta vers ma bouche en léchant mon corps tremblant, puis il s'arrêta et fixant son regard dans le mien, il murmura :

-Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…

Cette fois, ce fut moi qui m'emparai de ses lèvres avec avidité. Je ne pensais plus; plus rien ne comptait que lui et moi, que nos deux corps qui se tendaient l'un vers l'autre, de nos deux âmes qui voulaient s'unir enfin…

Je passai mes mains sous son chandail. Je montai lentement dans son dos, remontant le t-shirt avec moi lorsqu'Edward laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur avant de me reposer brutalement sur le sol. Il s'éloigna de moi, plié en deux sous la douleur.

-Edward ? Edward, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je, inquiète.

-Je… ce n'est rien. Je… j'ai mal au dos… je me suis blessé et…

Sans plus attendre, je remontai mon soutien-gorge pour cacher ma poitrine, puis je me dirigeai vers l'interrupteur et allumai la lumière. Je poussai une exclamation de surprise devant l'état d'Edward : ses vêtements étaient couverts de sang et il avait une bosse énorme sur son front. Comment avais-je pu ne pas le remarquer avant ?

-Edward ! Que s'est-il passé ? répétai-je en m'approchant de lui.

-Ce n'est rien, dit-il encore une fois. Je me suis battu…

-Contre qui ? Laurent ?

-Non… contre James.

Je retins mon souffle : ce pouvait-il qu'il sache… ? Non, comment l'aurait-il pu ? C'était impossible !

Comme s'il lisait mes interrogations dans mon regard, Edward répondit :

-Jacob et moi sommes allés lui régler son compte pour ce qu'il t'a fait ! Il ne recommencera plus, crois-moi Bella ! Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal !

Une lueur menaçante passa dans son regard habituellement si doux et je ne pus que le croire sur parole.

-Toi et Jake ? Mais comment vous… et qu'est-ce que vous avec fait exactement ? Edward, mon Dieu, ne me dis pas que vous l'avez…

Je me tus, incapable d'émettre l'idée horrible qui envahissait mon esprit.

-Non, bien sûr que non ! s'objecta-t-il aussitôt. Il est toujours en vie…

Il se tut à son tour, puis pris une grande inspiration avant de venir me rejoindre et de me prendre dans ses bras avec douceur, comme s'il craignait que je ne le repousse. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et nichai mon nez dans son cou, respirant sa délicieuse odeur.

-Pourrions-nous discuter de cela plus tard ? me supplia Edward. Je ne veux pas y penser… pas maintenant ! Je veux seulement… être avec toi ! Faisons comme si rien d'autre n'existait que nous deux, juste pour cette nuit.

Je relevai la tête et je lui souris.

-Je suis d'accord. Juste nous deux; rien d'autre ne compte !

Puis je me rappelai soudain de quelque chose.

-Et ton dos… qu'as-tu eu ?

Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux, les dépeignant un peu plus, lui donnant ce petit air rebelle que j'adorais et répondit :

-Victoria m'a attaqué par derrière… elle m'a frappé avec… un objet…. j'ignore quoi…

-Montre-moi, ordonnai-je aussitôt.

-Mais non Bella ! Ce n'est rien, ça n'a pas d'importance.

-Edward, montre-moi ! répétai-je avec plus de conviction.

Il poussa un soupir, mais retira lentement son chandail avant de se tourner dos à moi. Je plaçai une main devant ma bouche, horrifiée. Un long hématome partait du haut de son épaule gauche, descendait le long de son dos pour s'arrêter juste en haut de ses hanches.

J'y touchai d'un bout des doigts et le sentis tressaillir.

-Oh Edward ! soufflai-je.

Il se retourna rapidement vers moi, me cachant sa blessure, espérant sûrement que je l'oublierais.

-Ce n'est rien Bella…

-Ce n'est rien ?m'exclamai-je. Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Tu as été blessé… et ça aurait pu être plus grave encore ! Si le coup t'avait atteint à la tête… tu aurais pu en mourir !

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas arrivé alors n'en parlons plus !

Il prit son chandail qu'il avait laissé tomber par terre et vint pour le renfiler, mais je l'arrêtai en déposant ma main sur son bras.

Il me lança un regard interrogateur et je me mordillai la lèvre, mal à l'aise.

-Je… ne le mets pas… tu… tu es magnifique !

Edward détourna la tête, évitant mon regard.

-Bella… ce n'est pas une bonne idée !

Puis, il me jeta un coup d'œil, détaillant ma poitrine partiellement dénudé et détourna à nouveau le regard, le visage rouge.

-Et toi aussi tu devrait te rhabiller avant que nous fassions une bêtise ! dit-il à ma plus grande surprise.

-Une bêtise ? demandai-je, blessée. Alors tu crois que faire l'amour avec moi serait une bêtise ?

-NON ! protesta-t-il aussitôt. Je crois que pour toi faire l'amour avec moi serait une bêtise ! Je pars demain… on ne se reverra sûrement jamais Bella ! Je voudrais… je voudrais que tu gardes ta première fois pour un homme qui sera vraiment important pour toi…

-Tu ES important ! le coupai-je aussitôt. Tu es le seul homme que j'aimerai jamais Edward…

-Ne dis pas cela ! s'exclama-t-il les yeux fermés, le visage tordu par la souffrance. Tu n'en sais rien… je suis certain que tu rencontreras quelqu'un d'autre et…

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? chuchotai-je douloureusement. Que je tombe amoureuse d'un autre ? Que je t'oublie ?

Edward se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Bien sûr que non Bella ! Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ? Juste à l'idée qu'un jour un autre que moi te serrera dans ses bras, qu'un autre t'écoutera lui chuchoter à l'oreille que tu l'aimes… j'en suis malade ! J'ai envie de hurler et de frapper tout ce qui est à portée de main !

Il releva la tête et me fixa dans les yeux.

-Mais je t'aime et tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureuse. Même si pour cela il faut que tu sois avec quelqu'un d'autre…

Je secouai la tête avec véhémence. C'était impossible ! Il ne comprenait pas à quel point de je l'aimais… il devait croire à une amourette d'adolescente… mais moi je savais que je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans lui !

Il fit un pas vers moi et caressa tendrement ma joue. Je m'emparai de sa main blessée et y déposai un baiser.

-Je ne pourrai jamais être heureuse sans toi, soufflai-je.

Je déposai un nouveau baiser sur sa main mal en point, puis je lui lançai un : « viens, suis-moi ! » avant de l'entraîner vers la porte.

-Où va-t-on ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

Je lui fis signe de se taire avant d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre. J'écoutai un instant : les ronflements sonores de Charlie me rassurèrent. Il dormait encore à poings fermés ! Heureusement que mon père avait le sommeil très lourd sinon il aurait déjà surpris Edward dans ma chambre !

Tenant toujours la main d'Edward dans la mienne, je le guidai jusqu'à l'unique et minuscule salle de bain de la maison. Je le fis entrer et refermai derrière lui.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ?

Je levai sa main dans les airs pour la placer devant ses yeux.

-Regarde cela ! Je crois que tu devrais mettre un pansement sur ta blessure ! Ce n'est pas beau à voir! L'as-tu désinfecté au moins ?

Edward se frotta la nuque, visiblement mal à l'aise. Je n'eus pas besoin de sa réponse pour savoir qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Je poussai un soupir et sortir la trousse de premier soin de l'armoire. Je pris son poing entre mes mains. Je passai sa plaie sous l'eau et je la lavais avec toute la douceur dont j'étais capable. Puis j'appliquai une crème désinfectante sur ses blessures avant d'y déposer un pansement. Je relâchai finalement sa main et relevai la tête en m'exclamant :

-Voilà, j'ai fini…

Je me tus en croisant son regard ambre… je pouvais y lire tant d'amour et de tendre que j'en perdis le souffle. Mon cœur s'accéléra et des papillons s'envolèrent dans mon estomac.

-Merci Bella.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et me souris. Je répondis à son sourire, hésitante. Oserais-je…? Oui ! J'oserai ! Je devais le faire… c'était sûrement la seule chance qui me serait offerte.

Mon visage s'enflamma lorsque je me mis à genoux face à Edward et que je fis sauter le bouton de ses pantalons.

-Heu… Bella… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demanda-t-il.

Je fis descendre sa fermeture éclair avant de lui retirer ses pantalons.

-Bella ? répéta Edward et je sentis qu'il perdait un peu ses moyens.

-Tu es couvert de sang… il faut que je lave tes vêtements et je crois vraiment que tu devrais prendre une douche ! expliquai-je en plaçant mes mains de chaque côté de ses boxers.

Edward plaça ses mains sur les miennes, m'empêchant d'enlever son dernier morceau de vêtements.

-Et crains-tu que je sois incapable de me déshabiller seul ?

J'eus un petit sourire.

-Serais-tu devenu pudique Edward Cullen ?

Ses mains sur les miennes firent glisser son sous-vêtement et il se retrouva complètement nu devant moi. Mon Dieu ! Il était si beau que j'eus de la difficulté à ne pas détourner le regard.

-Pas du tout ! répondit-il alors, avec son sourire en coin irrésistible.

Sans plus attendre, je déposai mes mains sur ses jambes et remontai jusqu'à ses cuisses que je caressai d'un doux mouvement. Puis j'effleurai son sexe du bout des doigts et je le sentis frissonner de plaisir, avant de continuer mon ascension. Je caressai ses abdominaux bien formés, puis remontai vers ses pectoraux. Je me hissai alors sur la pointe des pieds et parsemai son visage, son cou et son torse de petits baisers.

-Bella, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis…

-Moi non plus, répliquai-je en souriant.

Je reculai d'un pas, les joues encore plus rouges si cela était possible, et je retirai tous les vêtements qu'il me restait pour me retrouver à mon tour nue devant lui. Je sentis son regard me détailler de haut en bas et j'eus la satisfaction d'entendre son souffle s'accélérer.

Lorsque je relevais les yeux et croisai les siens, ils étaient assombris par le désir. Je m'avançai d'un pas, certaine qu'il ne me repousserait plus. Ce fut lui qui vint à moi et serra nos corps nus l'un contre l'autre.

-Tu es belle… tellement belle ! murmura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ma nuque.

Je me serrai un peu plus contre lui, le cœur battant à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre…

-Et je crois que tu as toi aussi besoin de prendre une douche ! lança-t-il en m'entraînant vers la cabine de douche à ma grande surprise.

-Quoi ?

Il défit son étreinte pour ouvrir l'eau, puis il se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire irrésistible. Il me tendit la main, attendant que je prenne une décision… mais comment aurais-je pu lui refuser quoique ce soit ? Répondant à son sourire, je pris sa main et nous passâmes ensemble sous le jet d'eau. L'espace était plutôt réduit et nous avons dû faire quelques efforts pour nous installer correctement. Edward passa ses mains autour de ma taille et plongea son regard intense dans le mien. Mon corps fut secoué de frisson lorsqu'il se pencha vers moi et embrassa mes lèvres avec une passion presque sauvage.

L'eau ruisselant sur le corps d'adonis d'Edward, nos corps humides soudés l'un à l'autre, les mains d'Edward qui caressaient et enflammaient le moindre centimètre de ma peau, ses lèvres qui chuchotaient à mon oreille de merveilleux mots d'amour… je vivais sans conteste l'un de plus beaux, des plus romantiques mais aussi des plus sensuels moments de ma vie… c'était merveilleux, presque magique ! J'avais enfin atteint le paradis… Edward était mon paradis et peu importe ce qu'il avait dit, plus jamais je ne le laisserai s'éloigner de moi ! Jamais !

_PS : Désolée s'il y avait plus de fautes que d'habitude, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de le relire au complet… _


	27. Chapter 27Adieux pv D'Edward

_Bonjour à tous ! Je suis désolée du délai qu'il y a eu entre le dernier chapitre et celui-ci, mais je dois avouer qu'après vous avoir bombardé de chapitres pendant 2 semaines, toute mon inspiration est retombée. Je savais la suite, ce que je voulais écrire, mais je n'en avais aucune envie. Aujourd'hui, je m'y suis remis et l'envie est revenue d'un coup ! : ) Ce chapitre est plutôt court, je croyais faire 2 points de vue mais comme j'ignore quand je vais pouvoir écrire la suite, j'ai décidé de le poster ainsi. Mieux vaut un petit chapitre que rien du tout ! J'espère pouvoir écrire la suite pour la semaine prochaine mais avec les vacances qui commencent rien n'est moins certain. J'espère que je n'ai pas perdu mes fidèles lecteurs à cause de mon retard et si vous passez par là, laissez-moi un petit mot d'encouragement. Ça aide à la motivation !!! _

**CHAPITRE 26 –DÉPART PV d'Edward**

Je ne pouvais pas dormir. Je ne_ voulais_ pas… ce serait gaspiller le temps trop précieux mais aussi trop court qu'il me restait à passer auprès de Bella. Déjà, je voyais le soleil pointé le bout de son nez et je savais qu'il serait temps pour moi de partir, de la laisser derrière moi. Pour de bon cette fois.

Je pris une grande inspiration, retenant mes larmes, puis je serrai un peu plus le corps nu de Bella contre le mien. Elle poussa un petit soupir de satisfaction dans son sommeil qui me fit sourire. Elle était si belle, si douce… elle sentait tellement bon… Je crois que sans l'intervention de Charlie au cours de la nuit, je n'aurais pas tenu le coup.

Nous avions passé un long moment dans la douche à nous embrasser, nous caresser, nous découvrir. Un moment d'une intensité comme je n'en avais jamais connu auparavant. Je me sentais perdre peu à peu la tête. Je la voulais, je la voulais tout entière. Je voulais qu'elle soit à moi, qu'elle m'appartienne… même si ce n'était que l'espace d'un instant.

Puis tout s'était brutalement arrêté lorsque Charlie était venu cogner à la porte de la salle de bain. Nous nous étions figés, silencieux et immobiles.

-Bella ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? avait-il demandé.

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de pouffer même si au premier abord la situation n'avait rien de drôle. Bella m'avait fait de gros yeux, avec un signe de me taire, puis elle avait répondu à son père :

-Oui, tout va bien papa.

-Alors pourquoi prends-tu une douche en plein milieu de la nuit ?

-Je… j'ai fait un cauchemar et je… je ne me sentais pas très bien ! Je me suis dit qu'une douche m'aiderait !

Je ris à nouveau, le plus silencieusement possible, mais Bella me poussa gentiment. Je vis dans son visage qu'elle se retenait elle aussi un éclat de rire. Elle était une si piètre menteuse !

-Ah ! Euh… très bien ! Je retourne me coucher ! dit Charlie.

-Oui, j'y retourne moi aussi ! Bonne nuit papa !

Bella avait arrêté la douche quelques secondes plus tard et nous étions restés silencieux plusieurs minutes qui me parurent durer une éternité… jusqu'à ce que les ronflements de Charlie reprennent. Bella avait poussé un soupir de soulagement, puis nous étions sortis de la douche. J'avais voulu partir à ce moment-là, mais elle m'en avait empêché. Elle voulait que je reste, peu importe les conséquences si son père nous surprenait. Elle voulait passer le plus de temps possible auprès de moi... et moi, je n'avais pas la force de partir. Pas encore.

Nous étions donc venus dans sa chambre où nous nous étions étendus l'un contre l'autre dans son lit… et nous avions discuté. Nous avions discuté de notre vie depuis que nous nous étions quitté, de la douleur de la séparation, mais aussi de ce que nous allions faire ensuite. Bella avait tenté de me convaincre de rester et d'aider son père et le FBI… elle croyait que c'était la meilleure solution pour moi. Elle ne voulait pas que je retourne à Seattle; c'était trop dangereux. Mes « amis » me détruiraient à petits feux…

-Je ne retourne pas à Seattle Bella, avais-je dit et j'avais vu l'espoir illuminer ses yeux.

Je m'étais traité mentalement de tous les noms avant de préciser :

-Je m'en vais, mais pas à Seattle. Après ce que j'ai fait à James aujourd'hui, Laurent se débarrasserait de moi. Je ne sais pas où je vais aller… mais ce sera dans un endroit où ils ne pourront pas me retrouver. Un endroit où ils ne penseront pas à me chercher.

Bella s'était redressé dans le lit, surprise.

-Donc, tu fuis ?

J'avais détourné les yeux, mal à l'aise.

-Oui, avais-je répondu dans un souffle. C'est la meilleure solution !

-Je ne te savais pas aussi lâche ! avait lancé Bella d'un ton cinglant.

J'avais relevé la tête et nous nous étions affrontés du regard un instant. Ces paroles m'avaient fait mal… plus que je ne pouvais l'exprimer. Et je compris encore une fois que je devais m'éloigner d'elle, parce qu'elle valait 100 fois mieux que moi. Parce que jamais je ne la mériterais.

-Il y a plusieurs choses que tu ignores à mon sujet. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même : je ne suis pas celui que tu croyais !

Je m'étais levé et m'étais éloigné du lit. Je voulais partir. Tout de suite.

-Je ne le pensais pas, murmura Bella. J'étais bouleversée : je venais de voir mon petit ami donner une correction à mon meilleur ami. Et… je ne t'avais jamais vu comme cela… si sombre, si violent !

Je me tournai vers elle et lui fit un sourire triste.

-Je t'avais bien dit que tu te sauverais lorsque tu découvrirais celui que je suis vraiment !

-Non !

Elle avait protesté d'une voix dure et ferme avant de se lever et de me rejoindre.

-Non Edward ! Je ne me suis pas sauvée… c'est toi qui est partie. Moi je suis encore là ! Je suis encore ici à attendre… à t'attendre toi ! Parce que je t'aime.

-Tu ne voulais plus de moi ! Tu as…

-C'est faux ! Ce que j'ai dit… c'est parce que… j'espérais… j'espérais que tu essaierais de me retenir ! Que tu me crierais ton amour ! Que tu me dirais que tu avais besoin de moi autant que j'avais besoin de toi ! Je voulais que tu m'empêches de partir Edward !

Je poussai un soupir de lassitude et passai une main dans mes cheveux.

-Je ne pouvais pas… parce que j'ai réalisé à ce moment-là que je ne te méritais pas. Que je ne te mériterais jamais…

Bella avait avancé d'un pas pour déposer une main sur mes lèvres, m'obligeant au silence.

-Tu te juges seulement sur les erreurs que tu as fait Edward. Mais tu n'es pas que cela. Tu es plus… bien plus.

-Tu ne sais pas tout… tu n'as vu que la pointe de l'iceberg, avais-je protesté.

Elle me fit à nouveau taire, mais pas un doux baiser cette fois.

-Je t'aime. Peu importe les erreurs que tu as fait, elles sont toutes pardonnées. Parce que depuis, tu ne cesses d'essayer de les réparer. Parce que depuis, tout ce que tu veux c'est protéger les gens que tu aimes. Parce que depuis, tu t'en veux tellement que tu te voues une haine incompréhensible. Et cela, plus que tout, montre celui que tu es vraiment Edward.

Je l'avais attiré contre moi avant de la serrer dans mes bras de toutes mes forces, des sanglots secouant mon corps. Les mains de Bella caressait mes cheveux, ma nuque, mon dos alors que je pleurais le nez enfoui dans son cou.

-Je t'ai pardonné… ta famille t'a pardonné… alors pardonne-toi toi aussi ! Arrête de vouloir te punir pour ce que tu as fait Edward : ne t'éloignes pas de nous encore une fois !

Je m'étais contentée de secouer la tête avant de la soulever dans mes bras. Je l'avais ramené sur le lit où je m'étais étendu à ses côtés, ma tête reposant sur sa poitrine. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'avais pleuré ainsi, mais Bella avait fini par s'endormir dans mes bras, juste après avoir murmuré :

-Ne pars pas s'il-te-plaît Edward. Reste avec moi…

Et encore maintenant, alors que je la tenais dans mes bras et que mes larmes s'étaient taries, ses mots résonnaient encore douloureusement à mes oreilles.

J'aurais voulu rester auprès d'elle, auprès de ma Bella. Mais je ne le pouvais pas.

Elle avait raison : j'étais un lâche.

Je déposai un baiser sur sa tête et lui murmurai à l'oreille un je t'aime avant de me lever. Le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel pour une journée exceptionnelle à Forks… il était temps pour moi de partir. J'allai récupérer mes vêtements sales dans la salle de bain, priant pour ne pas tomber sur Charlie alors que j'étais flambant nu. Heureusement, je pus m'habiller et descendre les escaliers sans tomber sur personne. Sans bruit je sortis de la maison et retournai à ma voiture que j'avais stationné à quelques rues de là. Maintenant que ma rage s'était apaisée, je me souvenais avec un peu plus de netteté de la soirée de la veille.

Et j'avais quelque chose à faire avant de partir.

Sans hésitation, je me dirigeai vers la maison de mon meilleur ami. Je me stationnai derrière la voiture de madame Withlock et, l'émotion faisant battre mon cœur plus rapidement, je marchai jusqu'à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit avant même que je fasse un geste pour cogner sur un Jasper aux yeux rouges et à la lèvre enflée.

J'étais pourtant certain de ne pas l'avoir frappé au visage !

Mon meilleur ami posa un regard triste, mais résigné sur moi. Il semblait attendre quelque chose.

-Jas…

Je fis un pas vers lui.

-Edward ! Ne fais pas cela ! s'écria la voix d'Alice derrière mon ami. Laisse-le t'expliquer avant !

Mais je ne l'écoutai pas. Je fis un autre pas vers Jasper, la mâchoire serrée, le visage fermé. Puis je tendis les bras et je serrai maladroitement mon ami contre moi. Celui-ci, surpris, resta figé un instant avant de se détendre et de me serrer dans ses bras à son tour. C'était la première fois que nous nous permettions une telle étreinte et, même si nous étions des hommes, je n'avais aucune honte de le prendre dans mes bras… j'avais bien plus honte de ce que je lui avais fait.

-Je suis désolé Jasper ! Je n'aurais jamais dû t'abandonner ! Je… je t'avais promis et…

-Non ! C'est moi qui suis désolé Edward ! Je voulais aider Bella ! Je te jure que je ne l'aurais pas laissé lui faire du mal, mais…

Alice éclata en sanglots à ce moment-là et elle vint se joindre à notre étreinte. Je profitai des derniers instants que je pouvais passer avec eux. Alice et Jasper… que serais-je devenu sans eux? Ils avaient été mes seuls amis depuis mon arrivée à Forks ! Les seules personnes auprès de qui je me sentais bien. Et je savais que jamais je ne retrouverai les sentiments que je partageais avec eux… Je perdais bien plus que des amis… c'était à ma famille, à ma vie que je disais adieux à cet instant.

Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment, serrés les uns contre les autres, jusqu'à ce que ma sœur lançe dans un murmure :

-Alors tu t'en vas ?

Je me séparai d'eux et les observai longuement avant d'hocher la tête. Alice étouffa difficilement un sanglot. Elle essuya rageusement les larmes qui avaient coulés sur son visage et pinça les lèvres.

-Lily…

-Non ! Ne dis plus rien ! me coupa-t-elle avec colère. Tu n'es qu'un crétin Edward Cullen ! Fiche le camp, je t'ai assez vu !

Puis elle sortit de la pièce comme une furie. Je poussai un soupir, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Je ne me sentais pas capable d'affronter le regard de Jasper. M'en voulait-il lui aussi de l'abandonner de nouveau ?

-Alice t'aime vraiment Ed. Elle essaie juste de te convaincre de rester…

Il déposa une main sur mon épaule.

-Mais moi je comprends pourquoi tu veux partir.

Je relevai la tête et croisai son regard.

-Est-ce que tu veux…

Jasper hocha doucement la tête, coupant court à ma question avant même que j'ai fini de la formuler.

-Non. J'ai fait mon choix. Je reste ici… avec Alice.

Je lui fis un sourire en coin. Je comprenais sa décision comme il comprenait la mienne. Jasper pouvait rester à Forks… il ne s'était pas enfoncé dans les ennuis autant que moi. Il n'avait pas cassé la gueule à l'un des dirigeants de la bande.

-Tu… tu vas t'en sortir ? demandai-je.

-Bien mieux que tu ne le crois ! tenta-t-il de me rassurer.

-Veille sur elles d'accord ?

Mon meilleur ami se contenta de me sourire pour toute réponse, parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin que je lui demande pour le faire, puis il me poussa doucement vers la porte.

-Va-t-en Edward avant qu'ils ne te surprennent ici ! James est bien amoché et il ne sortira pas de l'hôpital avant quelques jours, mais Victoria elle n'a presque rien. Et tu peux être certain que dès qu'elle aura prévenu Laurent, il enverra quelqu'un à tes trousses !

-Je sais. Je… dis à Alice et à toute ma famille que je les aime.

-Ils le savent Edward, répondit simplement Jasper en refermant la porte sur moi.

Je restai un instant à fixer cette porte close, puis sur un soupir je retournai à ma voiture. Je venais juste de démarrer lorsque je marmonnai un juron, tentant malgré tout de garder un visage impassible.

Il ne devait pas se douter que je l'avais repéré.

Je m'engageais sur la route, mon cerveau réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Qu'allais-je faire maintenant ? Essayer de le semer ? Impossible. Il connaissait les recoins de Forks autant que moi et n'avait aucun scrupule à aller bien au-delà de la limite permise. Trouver une cachette et m'y terrer ? Peu importe ou j'irais, il finirait pas me retrouver. Et puis, je n'étais pas lâche à ce point ! Il ne me restait donc qu'une solution…

SI Laurent avait envoyé Démétri à mes trousses, c'était pour se débarrasser de moi. Je devrais donc l'éliminer une bonne fois pour toutes.


	28. Chapter 28 Le choix 2

_Coucou tout le monde ! Je vous poste en vitesse un chapitre que je viens de terminer ! Désolée pour le délai mais j'ai très peu de temps pour écrire depuis quelques semaines. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre… je crois que la fin vous surprendra… j'ai tenté de garder le suspens mais c'était prévu ainsi depuis le début ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, j'adore les reviews ! Merci à tous pour les nombreux commentaires je n'ai plus le temps d'y répondre, mais je vais m'y remettre dès que j'aurai plus de temps pour moi. Mais même si je ne réponds pas personnellement, je les lis tous avec grand plaisir et ça me donne de la motivation pour continuer à écrire ! _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! _

**CHAPITRE 28- LE CHOIX **

**PV de Bella**

Je ne pouvais pas ouvrir les yeux. Je ne_ voulais_ pas les ouvrir, parce qu'alors je me retrouverais face à la réalité. Parce que je n'arriverais plus à contenir le désespoir qui menaçait de me submerger. Parce que je ne pourrais plus faire comme si je ne le savais pas… comme si j'ignorais qu'il était parti. Edward était parti. La place vide à mes côtés, le froid qui s'insinuait en moi, l'impression douloureuse que je perdais peu à peu une partie de mon cœur, de mon âme : tout cela me le prouvait. Je savais au plus profond de moi qu'il n'était pas seulement parti à la salle de bain ou alors prendre une marche dehors en attendant que je me réveille. Non. Il avait quitté Forks pour se construire une nouvelle vie. Une vie dont je ne ferais pas partie. Parce que cela me mettrait en danger et qu'il tenait absolument à jouer au sauveur. Parce qu'il ne se pardonnait pas ses erreurs et qu'il voulait se punir. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas être heureux.

Edward avait filé pendant que je dormais, ne me donnant même pas la chance de tenter de le retenir. Ne me donnant pas l'opportunité de le convaincre de rester avec moi.

Peut-être était-ce justement pour cela qu'il s'était sauvé ? J'avais senti au cours de la nuit qu'il était sur le point de flancher, j'avais été persuadé pendant un instant, un court mais merveilleux instant, que j'avais réussi à passer le mur de ses défenses.

Mais il semblerait que je me sois trompée…

Je poussai un cri de rage dans mon oreiller, furieuse contre lui, contre moi, contre le monde entier. Comment avait-il pu m'abandonner ? Comment avais-je pu le laisser s'enfuir ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Laurent, James et tous les autres l'entraînent dans leurs problèmes ?

Puis je m'assis d'un bond dans le lit, une pensée émergeant du tourbillon qui envahissaient ma tête. Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard ? Peut-être Edward était-il encore à Forks ?

Oui, il y avait peut-être une chance, infime je l'admettais mais présente quand même, qu'il ait décidé de dire adieux à sa famille, à sa maison ou même à certains lieux qu'il aimait. Si c'était le cas, je n'avais pas une minute à perdre à me lamenter sur mon sort.

Je me levai, pris les premiers vêtements que je trouvai et je m'emparai de mon téléphone cellulaire. Alice répondit après plusieurs sonneries, d'une voix endormie.

-Alice ! m'écriai-je en pensant que c'était la deuxième fois en quelques semaines que je la tirais du lit pour trouver son frère. Alice ! Si Edward vient te voir, retiens-le le plus longtemps possible et appelle-moi ! Je dois absolument lui parler ! Il ne peut pas partir ! Je ne pourrai pas… je ne pourrai pas vivre sans lui ! Je dois trouver une façon de le convaincre, de le retenir…

-Bella, me coupa ma meilleure amie, il est trop tard.

Et je compris alors que sa voix n'était pas endormie, mais déformée par les pleurs.

-Il est passé il y a quelques minutes.

-NON ! NON ! criai-je sans y croire. Il ne peut pas ! Il DOIT être encore là !

Mon dernier espoir venait de s'effondrer. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'éclatai en sanglots alors qu'Alice faisait de même à l'autre bout du fil, traitant Edward de tous les noms. Au bout d'un instant, nous nous sommes tus, écoutant simplement le souffle de l'autre, profitant simplement de la sensation de partager toutes les deux la même peine.

-Bella, viens me chercher chez Jasper. On part à sa recherche !

-Quoi ? m'exclamai-je, surprise en me redressant.

-On va chercher Edward ! On ne le laissera pas partir à nouveau ! Allez ! Dépêche-toi avant qu'il ne soit trop loin !

-J'arrive !

Je raccrochai et sortit de ma chambre, mon cœur battant la chamade. Rattraper Edward avant qu'il ne soit parti, le convaincre de rester… c'était un bien piètre plan, mais c'était le meilleur que j'avais sur le moment et je devais m'y raccrocher à n'importe quel prix. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée de le perdre à nouveau.

Je dévalai les escaliers et passai devant mon père qui se tenait droit comme un i, l'appareil du téléphone collé à son oreille. Il me fit signe de me taire d'un geste brusque et ses sourcils se froncèrent, comme s'il était plongé dans une intense réflexion.

Puis il raccrocha brusquement et poussa un long soupir avant de se tourner vers moi. Son visage était sombre et fermé alors que ses yeux inhabituellement ternes se posaient sur moi. Un mauvais pressentiment m'envahi. Je déglutis avec difficulté.

-Papa ? murmurai-je. Papa, que se passe-t-il ?

Il passa une main lasse sur son visage.

-Je… je ne sais pas si je devrais t'en parler…

Je m'approchai de lui et déposai une main sur son bras.

-Papa, je veux savoir ! insistai-je d'un ton suppliant, persuadée que cela concernait de près ou de loin Edward.

Il ferma les yeux, puis prit une grande inspiration avant de lâcher, à demi-voix :

-C'est à propos de ton ex petit ami… Edward Cullen….

**PV D'EDWARD**

Tentant de garder un air calme et décontracté, je fixais la route devant moi. Je devais absolument éviter de jeter des coups d'œil trop fréquents dans mon rétroviseur. Je ne voulais pas que Démétri sache que je l'avais repéré. Je voulais qu'il croie avoir l'avantage de l'effet de surprise et par-dessus tout, je ne voulais pas qu'il cesse sa filature. Il devait me suivre jusqu'au bois qui menait à ma clairière. Pas celui qui débouchait sur notre maison… mais l'entrée de la forêt de l'autre côté. C'était un endroit qu'on ne distinguait pas de la route, bien dissimulé par les arbres et toujours désert. L'endroit idéal, surtout que Démétri devait croire que je retournais simplement chez moi.

Je savais que j'approchais du but… plus que quelques kilomètres et je serais arrivé. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent. Mon Dieu ! Avais-je pris la bonne décision ? N'aurait-il pas mieux valu que je prenne la fuite tout simplement ?

Je serrai le volant de toutes mes forces. Oui, cela aurait été l'acte d'un lâche… encore un ! Mais cela aurait été plus facile que d'affronter les conséquences du geste que j'étais sur le point de commettre. Et qu'arriverait-il si tout ne se passait pas comme prévu ? S'il arrivait trop tard pour m'aider ? Si Démétri me tuait ? S'en prendrait-il ensuite aux gens que j'aime ou les laisserait-il enfin en paix ?

Dans une vision d'horreur, j'imaginai Démétri entrant chez moi pendant la nuit, tuant mon père, ma mère et ma sœur… Emmet et Rose seraient épargnés s'ils n'étaient pas à la maison au moins… Ensuite, Démétri reprendrait la route pour se rendre chez les Swan où ils élimineraient Charlie et Bella…

Tout compte-fait, je devrais faire demi-tour… je ne pourrais supporter de mourir en me demandant si ma famille et Bella survivraient longtemps après ma mort. Si je devais partir pour un autre monde, je voulais le faire en sachant qu'ils allaient vivre heureux…

Le chemin qui menait à la clairière apparut soudain devant moi. Je devais me décider et vite ! Affronter Démétri ou prendre la fuite ? Quel choix serait le mieux pour les gens que j'aimais ? Lequel assurait leur sécurité ? Ma famille serait-elle hors de danger si je prenais la fuite à cet instant ? Ou Démétri se vengerait-ils sur eux pour lui avoir échappé ?

Je poussai un gémissement rauque, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Puis sur un coup de tête, mu par une impulsion incontrôlable, je me rangeai sur le côté à la lisière de la forêt. J'allais affronter Démétri. J'avais fui trop souvent déjà. Il était temps pour moi de faire face.

Je retins mon souffle en voyant une voiture se garer derrière moi et mon ennemi en sortir. C'était le moment…

Je pris une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la portière.

-Ne bouge pas Edward ! me cria la voix de Démétri. Sors doucement du véhicule !

Je m'exécutai pour me retrouver une fois encore face au canon de son arme. Mais cette fois mes amis n'étaient pas là pour me défendre. Je devrais me débrouiller seul. Mes mains devinrent moites et mon cœur s'accéléra sous l'effet de la peur… mais je ne laissai rien paraître. Démétri ne devait pas savoir à quel point je le craignais.

-Démétri ? Que me veux-tu ?

-Tu dois savoir pourquoi je suis là, non ? ricana-t-il. Tu as désobéi à Laurent, tu lui as menti et en plus, tu as salement amoché un membre de la bande… Laurent a donc jugé qu'il était temps de t'éliminer. Et je dois t'avouer que je me suis proposé pour le boulot ! Défoncé ta belle gueule me fera un bien fou j'en suis certain !

Je croisai les bras et m'appuyai sur ma voiture dans une attitude nonchalante. Je ne savais pas où je trouvais la force de rester aussi calme… peut-être étais-je plus courageux que je ne le croyais. Mais je réussis même à étirer mes lèvres en un petit sourire moqueur.

-Donc… tu es venu pour me tuer ? Et bien sûr, tu vas te cacher derrière ta foutue arme pour le faire ! Es-tu un homme ou un lâche ?

Le visage de Démétri vira au rouge et ses yeux devinrent plus sombres sous l'effet de la fureur.

-Comment peux-tu me parler ainsi ? Alors que je tiens ta vie entre mes mains ? Tu crois peut-être que je ne le ferai pas ? Que je n'aurai pas le courage de te tuer ? Tu n'es qu'un petit gosse de riche prétentieux et arrogant ! J'ai tué des gens bien plus importants que toi ! Ta mort n'abimera même pas ma conscience : tu ne mérites pas mieux !

Je l'interrompis d'un geste de la main et j'eus l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

-Tu parles, tu parles… et pourtant, je suis toujours en vie ! m'exclamai-je. Tu ne serais même pas capable de me battre sans ton revolver…

Je poussai un cri de douleur lorsqu'une balle frôla mon flan avant de se loger dans la portière de ma voiture. Je portai automatiquement la main sur la blessure qui ne semblait que superficielle. À peine une entaille… j'avais eu de la chance sur ce coup ! J'étais peut-être allé trop loin cette fois.

-Alors ? Tu fais moins le malin ? s'écria Démétri avec un rire de dément. Tu vas voir ce dont je suis capable.

Puis sans autre avertissement, il se jeta sur moi et m'envoya un coup de poing dans l'abdomen qui me fit plier en deux. Je réussis tout de même à lui attraper une jambe. Il s'écroula, m'entraînant dans sa chute, puis nous avons tout deux roulé sur le sol, tentant de prendre l'avantage. Je réussis finalement à me placer sur le dessus et j'enroulai mes deux mains autour de son cou, serrant de toutes mes forces. Démétri se débattait sous moi, me donnant des coups de pieds et des coups de poing, mais je ne lâchai pas prise. Je devais tenir bon… pour ma famille, pour Bella. Je ne devais pas le laisser gagner.

-Arrête Edward ! C'est terminé maintenant ! Laisse-le ! s'écria une voix derrière moi.

Mais même si je le voulais, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter… mon corps ne m'écoutait plus… mes doigts serraient toujours le cou de Démétri qui semblait sur le point de perdre conscience. J'étais à nouveau dans une rage… la même que celle qui m'avait possédée lorsque je m'étais battu contre James la veille… une rage de vivre, une rage de protéger les gens qui comptaient pour moi… une rage de détruire ceux qui avaient gâché ma vie.

-Arrête Edward où je vais devoir tirer sur toi ! cria encore une fois la voix. Et je n'ai aucune envie de le faire devant Bella…

Bella… Bella ? J'eus l'impression de recevoir une douche froide à l'entente de ce nom. Que penserait-elle de moi si elle me voyait en cet instant ?

Je relâchai aussitôt la pression sur la gorge de Démétri et me reculai d'un bond, observant mes mains avec horreur. J'avais l'impression qu'elles brûlaient… Mon Dieu… qu'avais-je été sur le point de faire ? Lentement, je me relevai et me tournai pour faire face au chef Swann qui me menaçait lui aussi de son arme. Ça en devenait presque une habitude pour moi…

Je levai mes mains bien haut dans les airs pour montrer que je n'étais pas armé.

-Chef Swan, dis-je d'une voix rauque. Mer… merci d'être venu !

-Hum… je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir te faire confiance, mais ma fille m'a convaincue… Alors, c'est lui ? demanda-t-il en me montrant d'un signe de tête Démétri qui était toujours étendu derrière moi.

De toute évidence, il était inconscient.

-Oui, c'est lui.

-Est-il toujours en vie ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil au corps dont je pouvais voir distinctement le ventre s'élever au rythme de sa respiration.

-Oui.

Charlie, ne me lâchant pas du regard, abaissa enfin son arme et se dirigea vers sa voiture de patrouille que sous le coup de la bagarre, je n'avais même pas entendu arriver. Il y passa la tête, mais je n'eus aucune idée de ce qu'il fit car à cet instant, mes yeux se posèrent sur la passagère… mon cœur eut un raté.

Bella.

Que faisait-elle ici ? Pourquoi le chef Swan l'avait-il amenée ?

Nos regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Bella me fit un sourire resplendissant à travers ses larmes. Je vis distinctement ses lèvres former les mots : Je t'aime. Je souris à mon tour et répondit :

-Je t'aime tant ma Bella.

Je vis alors la portière s'ouvrir et Bella courut vers moi avant de se jeter dans mes bras. Je la serrai contre moi de toutes mes forces, enfouissant mon nez dans ses cheveux, m'enivrant de son odeur.

-Edward ! J'ai eu si peur ! J'ai cru que… j'ai cru…

Elle sanglota contre mon torse et je caressai doucement son dos.

-Chut ! Tout va bien mon amour ! Il ne m'est rien arrivé !

Je pris son menton entre mes doigts et l'obligeai à relever la tête.

-Que fais-tu ici ? lui demandai-je d'une voix douce. Tu aurais pu être blessée et…

Elle déposa un doigt sur mes lèvres.

-Lorsque mon père m'a expliqué que tu l'avais appelé pour lui dire que tu étais suivi par un homme qui voulait te tuer et que tu avais besoin de son aide, je… je n'ai pas pu … je devais venir avec lui!

-Comment as-tu réussi l'exploit de le convaincre ? m'étonnai-je en riant.

-Je lui ai dit que de toute façon je le suivrais avec ma Chevrolet et qu'alors, ce serait encore plus dangereux pour moi !

Je ris de nouveau avant de la serrer plus fort contre moi.

-BELLA ! hurla Charlie, pas très loin de nous. Je t'avais ordonné de ne pas sortir de cette voiture ! Que fais-tu ?

Bella déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de se tourner vers son père.

-Tu devrais peut-être t'occuper de l'autre homme avant qu'il ne se réveille ?

-Ne me dis pas comment faire mon boulot, grogna Charlie, mécontent.

Mais il se dirigea tout de même vers Démétri et il vérifia ses signes vitaux. Je me sentis obligé de justifier mon geste :

-Il me suivait. Il devait m'éliminer. Il… il fait parti de la bande et il a tué plusieurs personnes sous ordre de Laurent. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il garde toujours la même arme alors ce devrait être facile à prouver… elle doit être quelque part près de ma voiture.

Charlie passa alors les menottes à Démétri, malgré le fait qu'il était inconscient, et il se dirigea vers ma volvo, en marmonnant pour lui-même qu'il était devenu trop vieux pour ce genre de boulot. Puis, à voix haute, il dit :

-Il faudra que tu me répètes tout cela dans ta déposition Edward. Je vais t'amener au poste de police dès que l'ambulance et les renforts seront arrivés pour s'occuper de ce zigoto.

J'ouvris la bouche pour acquiescer, mais à ma grande surprise, Bella s'y opposa.

-Non papa ! Tu ne dois pas amener Edward au poste… le FBI voudra forcément lui parler, non ? Et ils le mettront sûrement en prison !

Charlie et moi nous tournâmes vers elle, surpris. Elle m'avait tenu un discours tout à fait différent au cours de la nuit.

C'était en repensant à ce qu'elle m'avait dit que j'avais enfin décidé de demander l'aide de la police. Je m'étais retrouvé devant deux choix lorsque j'avais décidé d'éliminer Démétri : le tuer ou faire en sorte qu'il doive faire face à la justice. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à tuer un être humain… et les paroles de Bella flottaient encore dans mon esprit. Sa demande qui m'avait brisé le cœur… Ne me quitte pas… tout cela m'avait décidé. Je ne méritais pas son amour, mais j'allais faire en sorte d'être digne d'elle.

J'avais donc appelé Charlie et en quelques minutes, je lui avais expliqué ce qui m'arrivait et où je me rendais. Il avait tenté de me dissuader de mettre mon plan à exécution, mais je lui avais raccroché au nez avant d'éteindre mon téléphone.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse Bella ? demanda Charlie, me tirant de mes pensées. Edward a commis des crimes et il doit…

-Laisse-le partir ! s'écria-t-elle. Dis qu'il s'était enfui avant que tu n'arrives ! Personne ne le saura!

J'eus l'impression qu'elle venait de me poignarder en plein cœur.

-Voyons Isabella, je ne peux pas faire cela ! Je…

Je tournai Bella vers moi et plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux bruns si profonds.

-Bella… tu ne veux donc plus de moi ? Tu veux que je parte ?

-Que… quoi ? Oh ! Edward ! Comment peux-tu croire cela ? s'écria-t-elle avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Je t'aime. Je veux que tu restes, mais… c'est toi qui a raison ! Tu dois partir. Même si ce n'est que pour quelques jours, je ne veux pas que tu ailles en prison. Quand j'imagine tout ce qu'ils pourraient te faire là-bas, j'en suis malade !

Je ne pus retenir un rire. Juste au moment où je changeais d'avis, Bella décidait que j'avais eu raison !

Je caressai doucement sa joue, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Je reste Bella. Je ne veux plus partir. Je ne veux plus être éloigné de toi. Et je suis prêt à faire face aux conséquences de mes actes. Je veux… je veux que tu sois fière de moi, fière d'être ma petite amie…

-Tu… tu restes ? répéta-t-elle, semblant ne pas y croire.

J'hochai la tête pour simple réponse. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou en riant et m'embrassa avec passion au moment où une ambulance et deux voitures de patrouilles arrivèrent.

Je me séparai d'elle à contre-cœur.

-Je crois que je dois y aller… ton père m'attend.

-Oui, acquiesça Bella, mais sans défaire son étreinte pour autant.

-Bella…

-Je sais Edward. Laisse-moi juste un instant !

Je souris et déposai mon front contre le sien en fermant les yeux, sans me soucier du mouvement autour de nous. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et moi. Nous et notre amour. Cet amour qui serait ma force, ma lueur d'espoir pour traverser les événements sombres qui se profilaient à l'horizon.

_Alors qu'en dites-vous ??? Je vous rassure : la fic est loin d'être terminée ! Et pour ceux qui craignent une fin malheureuse… je suis désolée de vous dire que je n'ai toujours pas pris de décision à ce sujet! Désolée ;) _


	29. Chapter 29La vérité pv d'Edward

_Coucou a tous ! Un nouveau chapitre enfin ! Désolée du temps que j'ai mis mais il a été très difficile a écrire. Je l'avais d'abord commencé du pv de Bella mais cela ne me convenait pas alors j'ai tout recommencé. C'est un chapitre qui va répondre a plusieurs questions… j'espère que je réussirai à vous toucher ! Maintenant que cela ait dit, je dois vous dire que je ne posterai sûrement pas d'autres chapitres avant la fin août-début septembre parce que je pars en vacances la semaine prochaine et comme je n'ai pas de chapitres d'écrits à l'avance… ;( Je sais à quel point c'est frustrant : je suis moi-même une lectrice assidue de fics! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour trouver du temps, mais je ne garantis rien ! _

_Voila, je vous dis à tous un grand merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai répondu à plusieurs d'entre vous mais je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de terminer! J'apprécie tous vos commentaires même lorsqu'il ne s'agit que de quelques mots. Alors ne m'oubliez pas ! _

_PS : pour ceux qui lisent guerre de famille, je vais publier un chapitre avant la fin de la semaine ! _

**CHAPITRE 29-La vérité, toute la vérité… PV D'Edward**

J'étais assis sur cette chaise en bois inconfortable dans cette pièce vide et minuscule et je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi… vulnérable. Je savais que dans quelques instants, je devrais tout raconter et ce, depuis le début. Je devrais lui dire la vérité, rien que la vérité. Je devrais m'exposer devant lui, lui montrer ce qui est enfoui au plus profond de moi… et j'ai peur.

Je n'ai qu'une envie : remettre mon masque, me cacher de nouveau derrière ses mensonges qui me protègent depuis trop longtemps déjà. Ils forment une barrière infranchissable contre le jugement des autres, contre leur colère, mais surtout leur déception. Mais je vais devoir faire tomber les murs… c'est la seule façon pour moi de m'en sortir. Et c'est aussi la seule manière de garder Bella auprès de moi.

Bella.

J'aimerais tant qu'elle soit à mes côtés en ce moment. Au moins qu'elle soit là, de l'autre côté de ce miroir pour écouter ce que j'ai à dire, pour voir enfin celui que je suis vraiment… et décider ensuite en toute connaissance de cause si elle veut de moi ou non.

Soudain, j'ai la sensation d'être observé. Je relève la tête et fixe le long miroir. Je ne peux pas voir qui est de l'autre côté, naturellement, mais je suis persuadé que ma Bella est là, qu'elle me regarde, qu'elle me donne un peu de sa force et de son courage.

À ce moment, le chef Swan se racla la gorge, me faisant sursauter et il demanda :

-Comprends-tu tes droits mon garçon ?

Et je déduisis à son ton légèrement irrité que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me le demandait. Je me tournai vers lui et hochai la tête en disant :

-Oui. Je comprends.

Je pris une grande inspiration, puis je jetai un dernier coup d'œil au miroir.

-Est-ce que… est-ce que Bella est là ? Je veux dire : est-ce qu'elle nous observe présentement ?

Charlie se tourna lui aussi vers le miroir et il se tortilla, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Bien sûr que non, répondit-il. Cet entretien est privé.

Je ne pus retenir un petit sourire. Le chef Swan mentait aussi mal que sa fille.

-Oh ! Dommage ! dis-je en fixant mon regard sur mon reflet. J'aurais aimé qu'elle entende ce que je vais dire !

Elle était là, j'en étais certain ! Et je voulais qu'elle comprenne qu'elle avait le droit d'entendre cette conversation. Elle avait le droit de connaître la vérité. Je voulais qu'elle la connaisse…

-Edward ? Tu peux commencer… nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps ! dit Charlie, me détournant une fois encore de mes pensées.

Je sentis une angoisse indescriptible envahir mon corps. Je soufflai un grand coup, puis tentai d'arrêter le tremblement de mes mains. Je fus heureux de constater, lorsque je commençai mon récit, que ma voix, elle, était plutôt stable.

-Donc, voilà… j'ai rencontré James dans un magasin de musique. J'étais avec Jasper Hale, mon meilleur ami. Nous avons tout de suite sympathisé et il… il m'a proposé de faire parti de son groupe de musique. J'ai accepté, sans hésitation. J'avais tellement envie d'avoir des amis… j'étais à Forks depuis plusieurs années déjà et je n'avais sympathisé avec personne hormis Jasper. Je… je me sentais seul. C'est idiot, mais en Alaska j'avais plein d'amis. J'étais invité à toutes les fêtes. J'étais l'un des gars les plus populaires du lycée… et dans mon insouciance d'adolescent, je n'ai jamais douté que ce serait la même chose ici. Alors je suis tombé de haut… parce que les élèves de Forks ne nous ont jamais accepté ma soeur, mon frère et moi. On était des laissés pour compte, presque des phénomènes de foire…

Je me pris la tête entre les mains. Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ? J'étais pathétique !

-Je suis désolé, dis-je entre mes dents, furieux contre moi-même. J'essaie de justifier ce que j'ai fait. Alors que rien ne le justifie.

Charlie me fixa, gardant le silence. Je me redressai lentement et repris où j'en étais :

-Donc, je suis allé jouer avec James et ses amis. C'était… génial ! Je me suis tout de suite senti à ma place parmi eux. Le soir, en retournant chez moi, j'étais un membre officiel du groupe « Les dépravés ». Pendant les semaines qui ont suivi, tout allait pour le mieux pour moi. Je sentais enfin que j'avais ma place à Forks, j'allais au lycée et je me fichais bien que les élèves ne m'adressent pas la parole parce que j'avais des amis qui valaient bien mieux qu'eux tous réunis. Je voyais James, Démétri, Garett et Victoria, deux parfois trois fois par semaine. Jasper m'accompagnait toujours même s'il ne faisait pas parti du groupe. On s'entendait tous très bien et je crois qu'on était plutôt doué pour la musique. On passait des heures dans le garage de James à jouer ou simplement à ne rien faire d'autre que parler et boire de la bière.

Je m'arrêtai un instant pour reprendre mon souffle. J'en arrivais au moment où l'histoire commençait à déraper, ou la situation s'envenimait petit à petit, d'un si minuscule pas à la fois que je n'avais réalisé dans quoi je m'étais embarqué que lorsqu'il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

-Puis un soir, James nous a sorti de la drogue. Rien de très fort… juste quelques grammes d'herbe. Je mentirais si je disais que je n'y avais jamais touché avant. Jasper et moi avions essayé à une ou deux reprises, mais je n'avais pas particulièrement aimé. Donc, je n'y ai vu aucun problème, rien de scandaleux… et j'en ai consommé avec les autres, juste parce que je ne voulais pas être différent d'eux.

J'eus un rire sans joie. Mon Dieu ! J'avais été un tel idiot ! J'avais voulu faire comme les autres… c'était l'excuse la plus minable que j'avais entendu ! Et pourtant, c'était la vérité. J'avais consommé, même si je n'en avais pas envie… juste parce que je ne voulais pas que mes nouveaux amis me rejettent. J'avais joué au petit mouton alors que je passais ma journée à me moquer de ceux qui envahissaient le lycée de Forks, alors qu'en fait, il valait tous cent fois mieux que moi. Même ce petit crétin de Mike Newton était mieux que moi et ce n'était pas peu dire…

-Cela a pris plus d'une semaine avant que James se présente de nouveau avec de la drogue et encore une semaine après cela… mais cette fois, c'était du lsd. À partir de ce jour, c'est devenu une habitude. Chaque fois que nous nous rencontrions, l'un d'entre eux amenait soit de l'herbe, des champignons ou du lsd.

Et la roue avait tourné… l'engrenage était partie… Jasper commençait déjà à ce moment-là à ne plus pouvoir se passer de sa dose… il achetait de la marchandise à James et en amenait même parfois à l'école. Moi, je jouais à celui qui ne voyait rien. Je me persuadais que Jazz voulait seulement s'amuser, vivre son adolescence, oublier ses problèmes avec sa mère… je me répétais qu'il pouvait arrêter quand il le voulait. Je m'étais menti à moi-même pendant très longtemps… trop longtemps. Et cela avait presque coûté la vie au seul véritable ami que j'avais.

Mais cette partie de l'histoire, je n'allais pas la raconter au chef Swann. C'était l'histoire de Jasper… il ne m'appartenait pas de la divulguer. Je n'en avais pas le droit.

-Après quelques semaines de ce régime, James nous a invités pour la première fois à une fête chez l'un de ses amis. Laurent, dis-je au bout d'un moment.

James nous avait prévenus que c'était un peu… dépravé comme party… mais ce que j'avais imaginé était loin de la vérité.

-Nous l'avons rencontré… on a discuté un long moment avec lui loin de la fête qui battait son plein. Il nous a appris qu'il possédait un bar à Port-Angeles et deux bras de strep-tease à Seattle. Et il nous a dit qu'il avait souvent besoin d'employés pour faire des petites besognes pour lui ici et la… comme c'était plutôt payant et que James, Garett, Démétri et Victoria travaillaient déjà pour lui, Jazz et moi ont a accepté. Ensuite, on s'est mêlé à la fête…

Et fête n'était pas le bon mot pour décrire cette soirée ! Je m'en souvenais comme si elle s'était déroulée la veille… mais c'était des souvenirs d'une couleur trop vive, avec des sons distordus… pas étonnant avec tout ce que j'avais consommé. Et puis, c'était au cours de cette nuit-là que j'avais perdu ma virginité... deux fois avec deux filles différentes. Tanya et puis Victoria. C'était pathétique, mais j'étais si défoncé que j'avais plus ou moins conscience de ce que je faisais. Je ne savais plus exactement tout ce que j'avais consommé… ou plutôt je n'avais pas envie de m'en souvenir. Cela avait commencé par de l'herbe, comme d'habitude, mais je savais que c'était allé beaucoup plus loin par la suite. Et ce n'était rien de ce que j'avais l'habitude de prendre. C'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort… des drogues dures qui m'avaient amené au seuil de l'inconscience.

Je m'étais réveillé le lendemain matin, couché sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, flambant nu. J'étais retourné chez moi où Esmée et mon père m'avaient fait tout un sermon… qui m'avait passé au-dessus de la tête. Je venais de vivre l'une des nuits les plus intenses de ma vie et dans mon incroyable égoïsme, je me croyais plus important qu'eux. Plus important que tout le monde mis à part mes nouveaux amis. Je me suis lavé, changé et je suis parti malgré l'interdiction de sortie que venait de m'imposer mon père.

-Nous avons revu Laurent le lendemain, continuai-je. Nous avons passé la journée à Seattle… dans les endroits les plus chers et branchés… et il a tout payé. Il disait que c'était une avance sur notre paie.

Ça avait duré comme cela pendant quelques temps… je ne passais plus à la maison qu'en coup de vent. Mes parents n'avaient plus aucun contrôle sur moi. Je passais tout mon temps libre à Seattle avec Jasper, James et les autres. Laurent se joignait souvent à nous. Je manquais même parfois l'école pour pouvoir passer la journée avec mes amis. Puis Laurent nous avait donné notre premier travail…

-Un soir, Laurent nous a demandé d'aller récupérer un paquet pour lui. Ce devait être une affaire de rien. On y allait Jasper et moi, le gars nous donnait le colis et on le ramenait à Laurent. Mais ce ne c'est pas passer comme cela ! Le gars en question… et bien… ils étaient trois. Et dès qu'ils nous ont vus, ils nous ont sautés dessus. Jasper et moi nous sommes défendus du mieux que nous pouvions et nous avons gagné… même si nous étions plutôt amochés. Mais nous sommes revenus chez Laurent bredouilles, sans paquet.

En fait, il n'y avait pas de paquet. Il n'y en avait jamais eu.

Laurent nous avait expliqué qu'il nous avait mis à l'épreuve Jasper et moi pour éprouver notre valeur. Il nous avait alors expliqué la nature de notre travail : nous devrions menacer les gens qui lui posaient des problèmes, leur donner une correction lorsque c'était nécessaire.

J'avais hésité à accepter… Jasper aussi, bien que moins longtemps. L'argent que Laurent nous promettait était bien trop alléchant pour lui qui pourrait alors se payer plus de drogue. Moi, je n'avais que faire de l'argent… mais parents en possédaient plus que je n'en voulais. Alors je ne voulais refuser… mais mes amis m'avaient convaincu. J'avais accepté, à contre-cœur, et c'était la première fois depuis que j'avais rencontré James et Victoria que j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je crois que pendant quelques secondes, j'ai eu conscience de ce dans quoi je m'embarquais… mais j'avais rapidement balayé ce sentiment. James, Victoria et même Garett travaillaient pour Laurent déjà et tout se passait pour le mieux. Alors pourquoi cela serait-il différent pour moi ?

Le déni peut être une force très puissante quand on le veut. Je crois pouvoir dire que j'étais un garçon intelligent. Mais j'ai été plus qu'idiot dans toute cette histoire… et c'était parce que je le voulais. Parce que je ne pouvais admettre que je m'étais trompé sur mes soi-disant amis.

-Jasper et moi étions les armes de Laurent, expliquai-je à Charlie. Nous tabassions tous ceux qu'il nous demandait de tabasser sans savoir pourquoi. Puis nous sommes aussi devenus des gardes du corps… pour Démétri lorsqu'il allait vendre sa marchandise, mais aussi pour Jane et les autres filles de Laurent. Au début, nous exécutions ses ordres sans trop poser de question. Je ne cherchais même pas à savoir quel était le travail de Démétri ni celui de Jane, Tanya, Kate et les autres. Je les escortais et cela s'arrêtait là. À cet époque, je consommais de plus en plus souvent… les fêtes étaient nombreuses, presque tous les soirs… je me perdais dans tous les échappatoires que je trouvais : l'alcool, la drogue, le… sexe et la violence.

Je jetai un coup d'œil imperceptible au miroir, me demandant si cette révélation allait choquer Bella. Serait-elle furieuse de savoir que j'avais eu plusieurs autres filles avant elle ? Comprendrait-elle qu'aucune n'avait compté avant que je ne la rencontre? J'espérais que oui…

-Je voulais oublier. Je ne voulais pas comprendre l'ampleur de ce dans quoi je trempais. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas idiot et je savais au fond de moi ce que Démétri et Jane trafiquaient… mais j'essayais de me persuader que je me trompais, qu'il y avait des dizaines d'autres explications. Jusqu'à ce que Jane me demande si je voulais l'accompagner à un rendez-vous… elle avait un client qui voulait tenter l'expérience avec un homme et elle avait pensé à moi… après cela, je ne pouvais plus me cacher derrière de faux-semblants. Je savais quel commerce Laurent dirigeait et j'y participais activement.

-Et tu as accepté ? me demanda le chef Swan qui parlait pour la première fois depuis le début de mon long monologue.

-Si j'ai… non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je n'en étais pas encore à ce point !

Charlie poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de jeter à son tour un œil vers le miroir.

-Désolé de t'avoir interrompu… continue !

Je fermai les yeux et essayai de rassembler mes idées. Ou en étais-je déjà ? Ah oui ! Au moment où j'avais du arrêter de me mentir à moi-même ! Je me souvenais très bien que ce soir-là, j'étais revenu chez moi et j'avais passé la nuit à réfléchir. Je ne savais plus ce que je voulais. Je revoyais les mois qui venaient passer d'un autre œil lorsque je m'y attardais… tous les moments passés avec Laurent étaient différents… ils revêtaient tous un aspect plus menaçant…

Puis au matin, James m'avait téléphoné et j'avais décidé que cela ne valait pas la peine de me brouiller avec mes amis pour une histoire de drogues et de prostitution. Après tout, tout ceux qui y travaillaient étaient consentants alors… Et pour Laurent, il devait se montrer dur et intransigeant s'il voulait mener un tel commerce.

J'étais donc retourné auprès de mes amis, mais pas pour très longtemps…

Je sentis aussitôt l'angoisse m'envahir en repensant à cette soirée. J'agrippai le bord de la table et serrai de toutes mes forces. Je devais rester calme. J'étais capable de le faire… j'étais capable de dire toute la vérité. Je devais le faire. Pour Bella. Parce qu'il ne devait pas y avoir de mensonges entre nous.

-Edward ? Ça va ?

Je soufflai un grand coup et hochai la tête.

-Oui. Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, répondis-je d'une voix qui me parût faible.

-Ce n'est rien, mais si tu veux reprendre… nous avons peu de temps devant nous !

C'était la deuxième fois que le chef Swan faisait allusion au temps et je me demandais pourquoi nous étions si pressés. Chassant cette question de mes pensées, je repris mon récit :

-Quelques jours plus tard, il y a eu une fête chez James. Laurent était présent. C'était pour moi une soirée tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, jusqu'à ce que j'entre dans une chambre pour… enfin, je suis entré dans cette chambre et j'y ai trouvé Laurent, Démétri et un autre homme que je connaissais de vu seulement. Félix quelque chose… et cet homme était sur le lit. Il faisait l'amour avec une femme pendant que les deux autres regardaient.

Je fermai les yeux. J'avais l'impression que la pièce devenait soudainement plus petite. J'étais étourdi et j'avais la nausée. Je ne voulais pas… je ne voulais pas me souvenir…

Mais sans que j'aie pu m'en empêcher, les images de cette soirée-là défilèrent dans mon esprit. Laurent et Démétri qui observaient, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le regard de Laurent lorsqu'il me proposa de me joindre a eux. Ma stupeur, puis mon dégoût lorsque je réalisai que la fille sur le lit n'était autre que Tanya… et qu'elle était inconsciente. Ils faisaient l'amour avec elle alors qu'elle était dans les vapes ! C'était ni plus ni moins qu'un viol!

Je me revis avancer en titubant vers le lit et pousser sans ménagement Félix qui tomba sur le sol. Je revis Démétri se jeter sur moi et m'envoyer son poing dans la figure. Je me vis de nouveau me battre avec Démétri, puis m'arrêter soudainement lorsque j'avais aperçu l'arme à sa ceinture. Je revis Laurent me convaincre que c'était un malentendu, que Tanya avait consenti d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec eux avant de sombrer. J'entends encore les mots de Démétri :

-De toute façon, c'est une pute alors… un de plus ou de moins ! Cela ne fait aucune différence pour elle.

Mais surtout, je me revois sortir de cette chambre. Je me revois debout devant la porte alors que Félix la fermait tout doucement sur moi… au moment où Laurent allait s'allonger sur le corps nu de Tanya.

J'étais parti. Je l'avais abandonné. Je n'avais rien fait pour lui venir en aide.

J'étais un salaud. Je ne valais pas mieux qu'eux. Je les avais laissé la violer.

Je ne réalisai que je pleurais qu'à l'instant où Charlie me tendit un mouchoir que je refusai d'un signe de tête.

-J'étais dans un grand état de panique à ce moment et je me suis juré de ne plus jamais les voir. Aucun d'entre eux. Je les haïssais. Tous.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? me demanda Charlie.

-Jasper… Jasper a fait une overdose. Je l'avais abandonné parmi eux et… je suis certain que ce n'était pas accidentel. C'était une façon pour Laurent de me montrer ce qu'il pouvait faire si je lui causais des ennuis. Puis le lendemain, il est venu à la maison alors qu'il n'y avait que ma mère et ma sœur. Il ne les a pas menacé… il est trop rusé pour cela. Mais j'avais compris le message : si je ne revenais pas, il allait briser ma vie. Je n'étais pas prêt à payer ce prix. Je ne pouvais le laisser s'en prendre aux gens que j'aime.

Je me tus. Mon récit s'arrêtait là. Le reste n'avait été qu'une répétition sans fin…

-Dis-moi Edward, te souviens-tu des noms de ceux que tu as tabassés sous les ordres de Laurent? Cela pourrait nous être très utile pour l'enquête.

-Bien sûr. Je les connais tous. Ils sont en quelque sorte… gravé dans ma chair, dans ma mémoire.

Me souvenir de tous ceux dont j'avais détruit la vie était la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour me punir. Combien d'entre eux étaient réellement des criminels de la trempe de Laurent ? Combien d'autres étaient des innocents ? Combien de frère, de fils, d'ami de concurrent de Laurent avaient tombé sous mes poings ? Je n'en avais tué aucun bien sûr, mais cela ne réduisait pas la portée de mon geste. Je les avais blessés physiquement et psychologiquement aussi. Je leur avais fait du mal sans aucune raison.

Charlie me tendit une feuille et j'y écrivis les noms un par un en ajoutant la date ou je les avais rencontré à côté. Chaque nom me causait une souffrance indéfinissable. Un puits sans fond s'ouvrait devant mes yeux et j'avais envie de m'y engouffrer à tout jamais. J'étais plus qu'un salaud… j'étais un monstre.

Comment avais-je pu m'imaginer un instant que Bella voudrait de moi après avoir entendu ma confession ?

Bella. Je fermai les yeux et son image s'imposa à mon esprit. Je devais me raccrocher à elle. Même si elle ne voulait plus de moi, elle serait celle qui me permettrait de devenir une personne meilleure. Non. J'étais déjà devenu une personne meilleure grâce à elle, à sa bonté, sa douceur, son altruisme. À son amour surtout.

Je rouvris les yeux et continuai ma liste.

-Où est-il ? Je veux le voir ! Immédiatement ! s'écria une voix que je reconnus facilement.

Une réponse inintelligible me parvint.

-C'est mon fils ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de l'interroger sans la présence de ses parents ou son avocat ! Il est mineur ! tonna une autre voix toute aussi reconnaissable.

Charlie se leva et me fit un sourire désolé.

-Je vais voir ce qui se passe… termine cette liste et je reviens te chercher.

Il ouvrit la porte et j'eus tout juste le temps d'entrevoir Esmée et Carlisle avant qu'ils ne la referment. Je tendis l'oreille, mais ne réussit à entendre rien de plus. Je venais tout juste d'écrire le dernier nom lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

Charlie entra.

-Il y a des personnes ici qui souhaitent te voir.

Puis il s'est poussé pour laisser entrer mes parents. Je me suis levé lentement, le regard fixé sur eux. Ils étaient tel que je me les rappelais… plus beau encore que dans mon souvenir si cela était possible. Carlisle et sa bienveillance. Esmée et son amour. Je leurs avais menti, je les avais trompé…

Sans en avoir conscience, je reculai d'un pas. Leurs visages se tordirent dans la même grimace de douleur.

-Edward, murmura Esmée, des larmes roulant sur son beau visage. Je suis si heureuse de te voir. J'eus tellement peur…

-Je ne voulais pas que vous vous inquiétez pour moi, répondis-je d'un ton neutre.

Je ne devais pas leur laisser voir ce que je ressentais… si j'ouvrais la porte aux sentiments que leurs apparitions suscitaient en moi, je n'étais plus certain d'être capable d'arrêter de pleurer ou de crier. Mon Dieu ! Je les aimais ! Je les aimais tant ! Comment avais-je pu leur faire autant de mal ?

-Tu es notre fils ! s'exclama alors mon père d'une voix forte et je fus surpris de voir une larme descendre le long de sa joue.

Puis, il marcha vers moi d'un pas précipité et me serra dans ses bras avec force. Je me tendis un instant, puis incapable de résister plus longtemps, je le serrai à mon tour en éclatant en sanglots.

-Je suis désolé Edward. J'aurais dû être la pour toi, j'aurais dû t'aider. Je n'ai pas été un bon père pour toi…

-Tu veux rire ? Vous êtes les meilleurs parents dont on puisse rêver! protestai-je. Rien n'est de votre faute. J'ai pris mes décisions seul !

-Oui, mais j'aurais dû…

-Non ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Moi si.

-Ne sois donc pas si dur avec toi-même Edward, dit la voix douce d'Esmée derrière nous. Tu es un adolescent… et nous avons tous fait des erreurs au cours de notre vie. Carlisle et moi en avons fait une énorme en te laissant ainsi te débrouiller seul…

Je relevai la tête vers elle et fixait mon regard dans le sien qui reflétait tout son amour pour moi.

-Viens s'il-te-plaît maman ! lui dis-je avec un sourire.

Elle laissa alors échapper un sanglot avant de se jeter dans nos bras.

Nous restâmes ainsi un long instant, serrés les uns contre les autres, pleurant d'une même voix. C'était idiot, mais je me sentais en sécurité. J'étais presque un adulte et pourtant, à cet instant, je redevins le petit garçon que j'avais été. Je réalisai avec étonnement que j'avais encore besoin d'eux. L'amour de mes parents m'était nécessaire. Je devais savoir qu'ils m'aimaient quoi que je fasse, que quoiqu'il arrive ils ne me laisseraient jamais tomber.

-Ne nous exclu plus de ta vie Edward, dit mon père. Jamais. C'est trop difficile à supporter.

-Je vous le promets. Plus jamais!

-Hum. hum.

Nous nous sommes retournés dans un même mouvement vers le chef Swan qui attendait toujours à côté de la porte.

-Je suis désolé de vous y interrompre, mais comme je vous l'ai dit Docteur Cullen, l'audience d'Edward est à 15 heures.

-Quoi ? Si rapidement ? m'étonnai-je.

-J'ai fait jouer quelques unes de mes relations pour que tu passes le plus rapidement possible. Je veux que tu sois parti d'ici avant que le FBI ne rapplique, m'expliqua Charlie.

-Mais… vous ne travaillez pas avec eux ?

-En quelque sorte… mais tu ignores comment ils sont. Lorsqu'ils sauront qu'ils t'ont sous la main, ils voudront t'utiliser le plus qu'ils le pourront. Et cela ne me surprendrait pas qu'ils repoussent le plus possible ton procès pour te garder en prison quelques temps.

-Pourquoi veulent-ils que j'aille en prison ?

-Tous les moyens sont bons pour eux pour te faire craquer ! Allez-y maintenant ! Mon assistant, Tom, va vous conduire au palais de justice de Seattle.

Je me tournai vers mes parents qui me firent un signe de tête. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement : ils venaient avec moi. Je suivis donc le dit Tom jusqu'à l'entrée lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un prononcer mon nom.

-Edward!

Je me retournai, mon cœur battant la chamade. Bella se tenait à quelques mètres de moi, son visage magnifique inondé de larmes. Nous nous sommes regardés un instant. Il n'y avait plus besoin de mots entre nous : je pouvais lire son amour dans ses yeux bruns si expressifs.

Je lui fis un sourire et elle me répondit de même. Sur un dernier signe de la main, je franchis la porte du poste de police.

Je ne savais pas quand j'allais la revoir… mais je me sentis soudain léger et plus vivant que jamais.

Bella m'avait pardonné.


	30. Chapter 30Seuls au monde pv Bella

_Et oui, me revoilà enfin ! Mes vacances ne sont pas terminées, mais j'ai eu un peu de temps pour écrire alors je vous poste un petit chapitre. Je suis désolée qu'il soit plus court qu'à mon habitude, mais je pensais que vous aimeriez mieux avoir un petit chapitre maintenant qu'un long la semaine prochaine ! Merci à tout le monde pour vos nombreuses reviews… j'approche les 1000 !!!! C'est fou ! Je ne pensais jamais me rendre à ce nombre et l'amour que vous portez à mon histoire me touche ! Je me dépêche d'écrire la suite pour vous la poster au plus tard vendredi prochain ! Bonne lecture ! ;) _

_PS : Tu vois Bérangère, je ne vous ai pas oublié !!! _

**CHAPITRE 30-Seuls au monde pv de Bella**

Je ne tenais plus en place ! Je n'en pouvais plus de cette attente ! Que se passait-il donc ? Pourquoi était-ce aussi long ? L'audience d'Edward était à 15 heures… il était maintenant 16 heures 30... j'aurais dû avoir des nouvelles depuis ce temps non ? Alice ou mon père ou même Edward aurait déjà dû me téléphoner ! Qu'attendaient-ils ? Que je meure d'angoisse ?

Jacob poussa alors un soupir et me fit signe de m'asseoir sur la chaise face à lui. Je secouai vivement la tête : je ne pouvais pas simplement attendre… j'avais besoin de faire quelque chose! Je ne devais pas penser à Edward… à sa sentence… à son visage torturé par la souffrance alors qu'il racontait toute son histoire à mon père. Je l'avais observé depuis l'autre côté du miroir et cela avait été une véritable torture pour moi. Le voir ainsi, si détruit, si dégoûté de lui-même… cela m'avait brisé le cœur. J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir être à ses côtés, tant souhaité pouvoir le serrer contre moi en lui disant que tout irait bien maintenant… même si j'ignorais si ce serait le cas. Avait-on pris la bonne décision ? Peut-être aurait-ce été mieux qu'Edward prenne la fuite tout compte fait ! Et s'il allait en prison pendant très longtemps ? Si je ne pouvais pas le revoir avant des années ? Et s'il était blessé là-bas et tout cela, par ma faute ?

-Bella ! Je t'en prie ! s'écria soudain mon meilleur ami. Tu vas me rendre fou !

Je me tournai vers Jacob, en me mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

-Je suis désolée. Je n'en peux plus ! J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui se passe !

Jake se leva et vint me serrer dans ses bras.

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Charlie n'a pas voulu que tu l'accompagnes là-bas ! chuchota-t-il dans mon cou. Tu es une vraie plaie !

Je lui envoyai un faible coup de poing sur l'épaule, mais restai serrée contre lui. Ce n'était pas de ses bras dont j'avais besoin, mais son contact m'apportait tout de même du réconfort.

-Ce n'est pas juste, protestai-je faiblement. Toute sa famille est là-bas… mais moi je dois attendre ici ! Alors que je sais… je sais qu'il a besoin de moi !

Je sentis Jacob se tendre contre moi.

-Edward est un grand garçon… il saura se débrouiller ! répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Je le repoussai, énervée.

-Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne l'as pas vu ! Tu n'as pas vu… son désarroi ! Et si le juge l'envoyait tout de suite en prison ? Si je ne pouvais même pas le revoir une dernière fois ?

À cette idée, mon cœur se brisa. Non ! Je ne devais pas penser à cela ! C'était très improbable ! Le juge ne donnerait pas la sentence tout de suite ! Il fixerait une prochaine audience et il y avait de fortes chances qu'il laisse Edward en liberté jusqu'à cette date… Nous aurions au moins quelques jours, peut-être même semaines, de répit… et ensuite… ensuite… je préférais ne pas y penser !

Jake m'observa un instant tourner en rond autour de la cuisine, puis il se laisse de nouveau tomber sur la chaise qu'il occupait quelques instants plus tôt en marmonnant :

-C'est un cas désespéré !

Je continuai à maltraiter le plancher de la cuisine des Black pendant un temps qui me parut beaucoup trop long lorsque mon cellulaire daigna enfin sonner. Je me précipitai sur lui, trébuchant au passage et l'ouvrit, les mains tremblantes. C'était un sms d'Alice.

« Nous sommes en route vers la maison. Tout va bien. Viens nous rejoindre si tu en as envie (je sais que tu en as envie mais mon frère tenait absolument à ce que je te laisse la liberté de choisir… quel idiot ! Comme si tu pouvais refuser !) Esmée t'invite pour le souper. Alice »

J'éclatai d'un rire libérateur, enfin heureuse. Tout allait bien. Edward revenait chez lui, auprès de sa famille. Sans plus attendre, je courus prendre ma veste et l'enfilai, oubliant presque la présence de mon meilleur ami.

-Alors ? Quelle est le verdict ? me demanda-t-il dans mon dos.

Je me tournai vers lui, rayonnante.

-Je l'ignore, mais Edward n'est pas en prison… c'est le plus important !

-Et je parie que là tu vas rejoindre cet idiot ! soupira Jake, avec une moue déçue. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu veuilles encore de lui après tout ce qu'il a fait… après qu'il t'ait abandonné comme un lâche…

-Mais il est revenu Jake ! Il est revenu… pour moi !

Je le serrai dans mes bras avec force et déposai un baiser sur sa joue.

-Et puis, même si tu fais le bougon… je sais que tu l'aimes bien ! ajoutai-je, taquine.

-Ouais, c'est ça ! Dans tes rêves ! répliqua Jacob.

Mais son air revêche ne me trompait pas, je connaissais assez mon meilleur ami pour deviner ses sentiments. J'espérais sincèrement que Jacob pourrait passer par-dessus sa jalousie pour apprécier Edward et peut-être même, pourquoi pas, devenir son ami.

-Merci beaucoup Jake d'être venu me soutenir ! lui dis-je en souriant, juste avant de franchir la porte.

-Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi Bella ! affirma mon ami en souriant tristement.

Je sortis sur un dernier signe de la main, toute culpabilité de faire de la peine à Jacob disparaissant dans ma joie à l'idée de retrouver enfin Edward. J'embarquai dans ma veille fourgonnette et je démarrai aussi vite que me le permettais ma voiture. Je conduisis pendant de longues, trop longues minutes, les mains tremblantes et mon cœur battant douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Enfin, le chemin menant à la villa des Cullen apparut devant moi.

J'eus l'impression que j'allais exploser alors que je m'y engageai. Je me garai derrière la volvo d'Edward, mon cœur sur le point de défaillir, et je sortis en sautant de ma voiture avant de courir jusqu'à la porte. Je sonnai et attendis, fébrile, m'imaginant déjà me jeter au cou d'Edward, le serrer contre moi, avant de l'embrasser encore et encore.

Mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Ils étaient présents pourtant… les nombreuses voitures garées dans l'allée en faisaient foi… que faisaient-ils donc ? Incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, je poussai la porte qui s'ouvrit devant moi et entrai dans la maison. Aussitôt, une mélodie vive et enjouée me parvint… un cri du cœur empli d'amour et d'espoir… Je souris et fermai les yeux profitant de ces notes merveilleuses qui faisaient échos en moi. J'eus l'impression que par cette musique, les émotions d'Edward englobaient les miennes pour devenir une explosion de bonheur.

Je marchai d'un pas vif vers la salle de musique ou je m'arrêtai sur le seuil. Toute la famille Cullen était la. Emmet, Esmée et Carlisle, debout derrière le piano, observaient Edward jouer, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres. Alice et Rosalie étaient assises de chaque côté de mon Adonis, leurs têtes reposant sur l'épaule de leur frère.

Je portai la main à mon cœur, émue par ce spectacle attendrissant. Puis soudain, je me sentis coupable : dans mon égoïsme, je n'avais jamais songé qu'ils avaient peut-être envie de se retrouver tous les six en famille. Peut-être aurais-je dû attendre avant de venir ?

Comme s'il avait senti ma présence, Edward jeta soudain un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, ses doigts continuant de se déplacer avec grâce sur les notes, et il me fit un petit sourire en coin. Je perdis le souffle un instant, éblouie par sa beauté. Il reporta son attention sur le piano et la mélodie changea… elle devint plus douce, plus tendre… j'eus l'impression qu'Edward, avec sa musique, racontait l'histoire d'un grand amour. Un amour qui persistait envers et contre tout. Notre amour.

Puis la mélodie s'accéléra, prenant des accents vifs, passionnés, presque… sensuels…

Je sentis des papillons s'envoler dans mon estomac alors que des images d'Edward et moi, nus et couverts de sueur, nos corps se mouvant a l'unisson, nos bouches laissant s'échapper des gémissements de plaisir, défilèrent dans mon esprit. Mon souffle s'accéléra.

Cette chanson était pour moi, je le savais. C'était son désir qu'Edward m'exposait et je ne m'en sentis que plus amoureuse et … plus excitée.

Reprends-toi Bella, toute sa famille est là ! Ce n'est pas le temps de penser à cela !

La mélodie devint de plus en plus intense, de plus en plus effrénée… et tout à coup, tout s'arrêta.

Les Cullen applaudirent avec ardeur et j'entendis Edward dire avec sa voix de ténor si merveilleuse :

-Je suis désolé… cette chanson n'est pas encore terminée… l'histoire ne fait que commencer.

Il se tourna alors vers moi et son regard se riva au mien. Je sentis plus que je ne vis toute sa famille faire de même, mes yeux et mon esprit étant totalement obnubilés par lui et lui seul.

-Et bien, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller préparer le souper ! lança Esmée en tapant dans ses mains.

Les autres approuvèrent et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, non sans être venus me prendre un instant dans leurs bras; Emmet me serrant à m'étouffer, Alice me plaquant un immense bisou sur la joue et Esmée me glissant un merci ému à l'oreille. Puis ils sortirent, nous laissant seul mon amour et moi. Nous restâmes figés un instant, incapable de détacher notre regard l'un de l'autre.

-Alors comment… comment ça s'est passé ? demandai-je.

-Je n'en sais trop rien, m'avoua Edward en soupirant. C'était… angoissant. Et pourtant, il ne sait rien passé. Je me suis présenté devant le juge, j'ai plaidé coupable aux accusations de possession de drogue et de voie de faits… puis il a simplement dit qu'il allait étudier le dossier et faire part de la sentence dans une prochaine audience. Nous serons fixés le 20 novembre…

Le 20 novembre… presque un mois de répit encore… un mois où je pourrai profiter de lui, de sa présence, de son amour… un mois de pur bonheur !

-En attendant, je suis en liberté conditionnelle. Je suis assigné à résidence, sauf pour me rendre au lycée cinq jours semaine et à un rendez-vous avec un agent de liberté conditionnelle une fois par semaine.

-Et comment… comment est-ce que ça se présente pour la suite ? Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qu'il va t'arriver après ?

Je m'en voulais de lui faire penser à cela, mais je n'avais pu empêcher la question de franchir mes lèvres. Edward eut un petit sourire triste.

-Ton père est optimiste : il croit qu'il y a peu de chance que je me retrouve en prison. Mais il se pourrait que d'autres accusations viennent se rajouter à celle-ci lorsque le FBI entrera dans mon dossier…

Je sentis mon cœur tomber en chute libre.

-Quelles accusations ?

-Participation à un réseau de vente de drogue par exemple ou proxénétisme… d'autres accusations de voies de fait sûrement… possession illégale d'une arme à feu…

Je posai mes mains sur mes oreilles ne voulant pas en entendre d'avantage. J'en savais assez. Je ne voulais pas imaginer ce qui arriverait si Edward se retrouvait réellement accusé de tous ses crimes.

-Stop ! Edward, je ne veux pas… je ne peux pas… je ne supporterai pas qu'on t'arrache à moi de nouveau ! J'ai besoin que tu sois près de moi ! m'écriai-je, des larmes perlant au coin de mes yeux.

-Je vais rester auprès de toi aussi longtemps que je le pourrai, m'affirma Edward, son regard toujours plongé dans le mien. Mais es-tu certaine que c'est ce que tu désires ? Demain, tous les habitants de Forks sauront ce qui est arrivé, ce que j'ai fait… es-tu certaine que tu veux te retrouver au centre de tous ses ragots ? Que tu veux partager ma honte ?

Son visage reflétait une souffrance insupportable et je sentis la colère monter en moi. Je serrai les poings avant de répliquer :

-Je n'aurai jamais honte de toi Edward Cullen ! Et tu ne devrais pas avoir honte non plus ce que tu es ! Tu as commis des erreurs, d'énormes erreurs je l'admets, mais tu as réussi à t'en sortir ! Tu as pris les bonnes décisions et peu importe le prix que cela allait te coûter, tu as décidé de t'opposer à des gens que tu as cru un jour tes amis ! Bien peu de gens dans ta situation aurait eu ce courage ! Bien peu de gens dans ta situation ont autant de remords… tu regrettes sincèrement ce que tu as fait… tu te hais pour ce que tu es devenu… mais tu ne devrais pas. Moi, je ne t'aime que d'avantage !

Je me tus, essoufflée par ma longue tirade enflammée. Edward se leva, ses yeux ne me quittant pas, et il s'approcha à pas lent avant de s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de moi. Mon cœur s'accéléra alors que je le fixais, attendant qu'il se rapproche encore.

Peut-être attendait-il que je fasse les derniers pas qui nous mèneraient l'un à l'autre ? Peut-être doutait-il encore de mon amour ? Peut-être attendait-il encore la confirmation que je ne le repousserais pas et ce, malgré ce que je venais de lui dire ?

À ce moment-là, Edward se laissa tomber sur les genoux, me tirant de mes pensées. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et m'attira contre lui. Sa tête reposant sur mon ventre, il murmura avec ardeur :

-Merci Bella. Merci, merci, merci. Je sais que je ne mérite pas ton pardon, que je ne mérite pas ton amour, mais je vais tout faire pour que tu ne regrettes jamais de m'avoir laissé une chance ! Je vais me donner corps, cœur et âme à toi, tout le temps que tu voudras de moi…

Je me laissai à mon tour tomber par terre et je le fis taire en m'emparant de ses lèvres. Nos langues se rencontrèrent aussitôt, se goûtant dans une danse passionnée. J'empoignai Edward par les cheveux le rapprochant encore plus de moi, puis, dans une soudaine témérité guidée seulement par mon désir, je passai mes jambes de chaque côté de ses cuisses, me retrouvant à califourchon sur lui.

-Bella, grogna Edward.

Il s'éloigna de moi en soupirant, se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Je me sentis rougir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi me repousses-tu ? lui demandai-je, à demi-voix.

-Je… ça ne doit pas se passer comme cela ! Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je veux seulement… que je m'intéresse seulement à ton corps. Je veux prendre mon temps avec toi, je veux que tu saches à quel point tu comptes pour moi…

Je déposai un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Je le sais Edward. Tu es resté, tu t'es livré à la police… pour moi. Et c'est la plus belle preuve d'amour que tu pouvais me donner ! dis-je en caressant son visage.

Je déposai un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Mais tu as dit que tu te donnerais, corps, cœur et âme à moi. Et si j'accepte ton cœur et ton âme avec bonheur et que j'ai l'intention de les chérir de mon mieux… maintenant, c'est de ton corps dont j'ai envie, dont j'ai besoin.

Même si je me sentis rougir, je ne détournai pas les yeux. Une lueur s'alluma dans le regard ambre de mon Adonis qui me fit alors un sourire éblouissant.

-Comment pourrais-je te refuser quoi que ce soit ? murmura-t-il avant de se jeter sur ma bouche.

Je me laissai emporter une nouvelle fois dans notre baiser, savourant le contact de ses lèvres douces et chaudes. Cela ne comblait pas mon envie pourtant… je voulais plus. Je repris donc ma position à califourchon, mes mains parcourant son corps par-dessus ses vêtements avec avidité. Edward empoigna mes hanches de ses deux mains et me plaqua brutalement contre lui. Je gémis lorsque je sentis son érection contre mon sexe. Sa bouche quitta alors la mienne pour parcourir ma gorge et mon décolleté alors que mes mains passèrent sous son chandail pour redécouvrir la peau douce de son torse.

Le souffle court, je descendis mes mains jusqu'au renflement visible à travers son pantalon, que j'effleurais du bout des doigts. Edward poussa un grognement contre mon cou alors que sa bouche descendait elle aussi de plus en plus bas. Les mains tremblantes, je frottai son sexe emprisonné sous ses vêtements, lui arrachant quelques gémissements.

La bouche de mon Adonis refit le chemin inverse sur mon corps, et s'arrêta juste à côté de mon oreille :

-Bella, je… j'ai envie de toi… mais… ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de faire cela ici !

-Je… je ne peux plus attendre Edward ! dis-je en déposant un millier de baisers sur ses lèvres. Je veux… je veux être tienne ! Maintenant !

-Ma famille… ma famille…

-Alors amène-moi quelque part ou nous pourrons être seuls… seuls au monde… toi et moi…

Il me sourit avant de me remettre debout, puis de faire de même. Il me prit la main.

-Viens… prenons la fuite par la porte de derrière… je connais l'endroit idéal !

J'hochai la tête et Edward m'entraîna silencieusement hors de la pièce, jusqu'à une porte au fond de la maison qui donnait sur la cour arrière. Une fois à l'extérieur, mon petit ami me souleva dans ses bras, me faisant pousser un petit cri de surprise, puis partit aux pas de course. J'éclatai de rire et lui demandai, heureuse :

-Où m'amènes-tu ainsi ?

-À la clairière… notre clairière !

_Alors ? Vous vous doutez de ce qui vous attend au prochain chapitre non ? :D _


	31. Chapter 31Première fois pv Edward

_Chose promis, chose due ! Voici donc le lemon entre Bella et Edward que vous attendiez ! Je préfère vous prévenir : ce ne sera pas le meilleur lemon que vous aurez lu. C'est mon premier et il est un peu… particulier. Certaines seront je crois frustrée par la retenue d'Edward. Mais c'est pour moi une preuve d'amour pour Bella… lui que ne contrôle jamais ses ardeurs, réussi à le faire pour que leur première fois sois plus tendre. J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même, j'ai fait de mon mieux ! Il y en aura sûrement un autre un peu plus tard qui sera complètement différent. J'essaierai de me rattraper à ce moment-là si vous n'avez pas aimé ! Mais c'est super important que vous me laissiez vos impressions ! _

_Bonne lecture et merci de vos nombreuses reviews ! _

_**PS :J'ai crée un forum sur ce site pour ceux qui voudraient me poser des questions en direct ou connaître l'évolution de l'histoire… à cette adresse **_

_**.net/myforums/sweetmeli/1688765/ **_

**CHAPITRE 31-Première fois pv d'Edward**

Je courais le plus rapidement que je le pouvais, Bella prisonnière entre mes bras. Si elle avait craint au début que je ne tombe, elle avait rapidement pris conscience que je contrôlais parfaitement la situation. J'arrivais même à lui jeter des regards de temps à autre, à observer son visage illuminé par un sourire éblouissant qui reflétait le même bonheur que le mien.

Je me sentais bien, j'étais heureux tout simplement. Je ne voulais plus penser à mon audience, à ma future condamnation, à ma rencontre prochaine avec des agents du FBI. Je voulais seulement… _être_ l'espace d'un instant. Je voulais être avec elle, je voulais me sentir vivant et libre. Et il n'y avait que Bella qui pouvait chasser mes peurs d'un simple sourire, qui pouvait réchauffer mon cœur souffrant de par sa seule présence. Elle était un être exceptionnel ! Tant de bonté, de douceur, de confiance en une seule personne… Isabella Swann me surprenait chaque jour un peu plus… et je voulais lui montrer non seulement à quel point je l'aimais, mais aussi je souhaitais qu'elle comprenne qu'elle était unique et… désirable !

Cette première fois serait parfaite. Je ferais tout pour que ce soit le cas !

À la pensée que Bella serait bientôt mienne, mon cœur s'accéléra, mon corps eut un frisson de plaisir et d'anticipation. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais attendu un moment avec autant d'impatience ! Le corps chaud de Bella contre moi, son nez qui venait parfois se loger dans mon cou, son odeur délicieuse qui m'enveloppait… tout cela me faisait perdre mes esprits. Et je courais de plus en plus, brûlant d'arriver à destination pour pouvoir la toucher, l'embrasser, lui répéter à quel point je l'aimais.

Je vis enfin l'ouverture entre les arbres qui prouvaient que nous étions arrivés à clairière. Je franchis les derniers mètres et déposai délicatement Bella sur le sol. L'endroit était magnifique; tout autour de nous, les feuilles des arbres avaient changés de couleur, pour prendre des teintes plus rouges ou orangés qui se mélangeaient avec le vert des sapins et les rayons du soleil traversaient entre les arbres pour illuminer notre clairière. C'était presque… magique.

-Wow ! murmura Bella, en observant tout autour d'elle.

Je reportai mon regard sur elle et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant son air ébloui. Elle était si belle…

-Oui, c'est magnifique !

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête, ses yeux observant avidement tout ce qui nous entourait avant d'enfin se poser sur moi. Ses joues prirent cette teinte rosée que j'aimais tant et elle baissa son visage vers le sol. Je sentis la tension entre nous augmenter. Nous savions tous les deux ce qui allait se passer et c'était un moment que nous attendions depuis longtemps déjà. Nous en avions envie… oui j'en avais envie… mais à cet instant je me sentais comme un adolescent puceau, idiot et maladroit qui ne savait pas comment agir face à sa nouvelle petite amie. Tout avait été pourtant si simple lorsque nous nous embrassions dans la salle de musique. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de réfléchir; je m'étais laissé guider seulement par mon instinct et mon désir.

Je vis Bella se mordre la lèvre alors qu'elle se balançait d'un pied à l'autre.

Bon sang ! Bouge-toi Edward ! Fais quelque chose, n'importe quoi !

J'avançai d'un pas vers elle et l'obligeai à relever le menton pour pouvoir plonger mon regard dans le sien. Je restai un instant perdu dans l'intensité de ses yeux marron, mon cœur battant la chamade. Je l'aimais tant, je croyais que je n'aurais jamais assez de toute ma vie pour le lui montrer.

Je lui souris, puis levai la main pour caresser doucement son visage. Bella ferma les yeux pour profiter du contact. Je pris alors son visage en coupe entre mes mains et déposai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Nos bouches bougeaient l'une contre l'autre avec lenteur et sensualité. Je savourais ce contact intime, je planais tout doucement vers d'autres cieux…

Mais je devais garder les pieds sur terre. Cette fois, je ne pouvais me laisser contrôler par mon désir…

Ma langue qu'émenda doucement l'entrée de sa bouche qu'elle m'autorisa aussitôt et elle rencontra la sienne. C'était moi qui menais la danse et je caressais l'intérieur de sa bouche le plus lentement possible. Bella poussa un gémissement de frustration, mais je continuai mon jeu, faisant durer l'attente pour que ce n'en soit que meilleur.

-Edward, je t'en prie, me supplia ma Bella.

Sa voix était si sensuelle, emplie de désir mais aussi de frustration… je ne pus qu'obéir à son désir.

Je l'empoignai par la taille et l'attirai à moi, goûtant ses lèvres avec avidité, laissant la passion qui m'habitait m'envahir. Bella passa ses mains derrière mon cou pour les laisser monter doucement jusqu'à mes cheveux. Je serrai ses hanches avec plus de force alors qu'elle se collait contre moi, pressant sa poitrine contre mon torse. Un feu ardant consomma mon corps, enflammant le bas de mon ventre.

Je poussai un grognement et me détachai péniblement d'elle. Ce serait parfait et ce, même si pour cela je devais contrôler mes ardeurs.

-Edward, qu'est-ce que… commença Bella, le regard triste.

Je déposai un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

-Chut ! Laisse-moi faire, chuchotai-je en réponse.

Ma douce hocha la tête, puis elle ouvrit la bouche et lécha mon doigt avec gourmandise en me fixant avec un petit air sexy. Mon Dieu ! Je me sentis défaillir : c'était juste… wow ! J'en perdais mes mots !

Je fermai les yeux, profitant de cette sensation et imaginant que sa bouche se posait sur une autre partie de mon corps. Je sentis mon érection gonflée encore à cette idée.

J'ouvris les yeux et fis un petit sourire à Bella.

-Tu ne sais pas l'effet que tu me fais, le pouvoir que tu as sur moi, dis-je d'une voix rauque.

Ma brune se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre :

-Alors dis-le moi…

Je plaçai mes mains sur ses épaules et descendis le long de ses bras, sentant les frissons qui la parcouraient à ce simple contact.

-Ta peau est si douce… peu importe quelle partie de toi à laquelle je touche… c'est un pur délice!

Je remontai pour toucher délicatement son cou.

-Ta nuque… c'est une des parties de ton corps que je préfère ! Je ne croyais pas qu'un cou pouvait être aussi… sexy ! Quand tu te décides enfin à relever tes cheveux et que je peux la contempler à ma guise, je n'ai qu'une envie : c'est d'y déposer une centaine de baiser.

Je soulevai sa masse de cheveux bruns pour poser ma bouche sur sa nuque. Je promenai mes lèvres, sous les gémissements de Bella, suçant légèrement sa peau et lui laissant quelques petites marques rouges. J'avais envie de plus… beaucoup plus… je voulais savourer le goût de sa peau sur la moindre parcelle de son corps magnifique.

Ma bouche, d'une volonté qui lui était propre, descendit vers l'orée de ses sains. J'entendis son souffle s'accélérer et je souris, mes lèvres toujours entre son décolleté. J'aimais entendre l'effet que je lui faisais. Bella, ma timide et sage Bella, devenait une autre personne lorsque je la touchais et j'adorais cela. C'était tellement… excitant !

Sans bouger, je murmurai :

-Tes seins… ils me rendent complètement fou ! Tu prends un si grand soin à les cacher… alors que ma seule envie est de les contempler… de les toucher… de les goûter avec ma langue… de mordiller tes tétons alors qu'ils serraient dresser juste pour moi…

-Alors vas-y ! gémis Bella, d'une voix sensuelle. Fais-le !

Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser… et j'en avais envie, tellement envie que c'en était presque douloureux. Je me plaçai à genoux devant elle et faufilai mes mains sous son chandail que je relevai doucement avant de le passer au-dessus de sa tête.

Je restai un instant interdit devant le soutien-gorge rouge brodée de fleurs noires que portait Bella. Il était si sexy ! Pas du tout le genre de chose que portait ma petite amie habituellement. L'avait-elle mis juste pour moi ? Dans l'anticipation du moment où elle se donnerait à moi ?

Une vague de plaisir me submergea à cette pensée. Je déposai de nouveau mes lèvres sur sa poitrine encore couverte pour la lécher, passant ma langue sous le bord de la couture de son sous-vêtement. Hum… son odeur était indescriptible et je ne parlai même pas de son goût !

-Edward…

N'y tenant plus, je passai mes mains dans son dos et détachai habilement son soutien-gorge pour dévoiler enfin ses seins blancs que j'empoignai dans ma bouche, les tétant, les mordillant avec ardeur sous les gémissements de plaisir de Bella. Gémissements qui allaient me rendre fou! C'était si difficile de garder le contrôle alors que je voulais seulement me laisser porter par mon besoin d'elle…

Je rapprochai ses seins avec mes deux mains et les pris dans ma bouche les deux d'un même mouvement, faisant pousser un petit cri de surprise à ma douce.

Je détachai ensuite mes lèvres de sa poitrine avec regret, mais je devais le faire pour ne pas me laisser aller. Je continuai de pétrir ses seins avec mes mains, frictionnant les bouts rosés entre mes doigts, tentant de reprendre mes esprits.

-Ils sont juste… parfaits ! Petits, ronds, fermes… ils entrent parfaitement dans mes paumes, dis-je en les englobant dans mes mains. Parfaits pour moi !

Puis mes mains descendirent vers son ventre plat que je caressai du bout des doigts.

-Ton ventre… la peau de ton ventre est si douce… savais-tu que c'est la partie la plus douce de ton corps ? Et parfois, lorsque tu lèves les bras pour attraper quelque chose qui est hors d'atteinte, je vois un petit bout de peau si blanche apparaître… et alors, je ne peux en détacher mon regard, je ne peux plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à cela ! Il m'obsède… il me fascine… tu me fascines Bella !

Je déposai un baiser sur son nombril, puis mes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches que j'empoignai avec force, luttant contre moi-même pour ne pas la blesser. Elles descendirent ensuite jusqu'à ses fesses que j'attrapai de la même façon.

-J'adore tes hanches, tes fesses, tes cuisses… toutes ses parties de toi qui font que tu es tellement… femme ! J'aime les caresser, les serrer entre mes doigts en imaginant que je te serre ainsi alors que tu es nue au-dessus de moi… me chevauchant…

Je déglutis difficilement, craignant d'être allé trop loin, mais j'étais incapable de m'arrêter à présent. Je disais tout ce que je ressentais pour elle, tout ce qu'elle me faisait vivre… même mes pensées les plus intimes… J'étais trop excité pour penser aux mots qui sortaient de ma bouche. Et Bella semblait apprécier, car elle ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir rauque alors qu'elle devait voir elle aussi la scène dans son esprit.

-J'aimerais vraiment un jour pouvoir les admirer sous toutes les coutures alors que… alors que je te prendrais par-derrière. Tu seras à quatre pattes devant moi, ton dos arqué, tes fesses rebondies tendues vers moi…

Je pétris ses fesses au fur et à mesure que je parlais. Bella commença à onduler contre mes mains. Bon sang ! C'était trop bon ! Trop bon de la voir si excitée alors que je l'avais à peine touché. Trop bon de la voir bouger ainsi en imaginant qu'elle était sur moi, m'englobant dans son intimité. Des frissons de plaisir parcoururent mon corps alors que je susurrai, imaginant la scène dans mon esprit :

-Je te pénétrerai d'un seul coup, brusque et violent… parce qu'il n'y a pas de place pour la douceur dans ce genre de position. Nous ferions l'amour, mais ce serait presque… animal…

-Edward !

Bella se pencha vers moi, et agrippant violemment mes cheveux, elle déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes, m'entraînant dans un baiser vorace où nos langues bataillaient plus qu'elles ne s'embrassaient. Le désir me submergeait, menaçant de m'entraîner dans une vague de folie… je dus y mettre toute ma volonté, mais j'eus la force de la repousser en disant :

-Sois sage et laisse-moi faire je t'en prie !

-Edward… c'est trop… je veux…

-Chut !

Je déposai les mains sur ses pantalons pour m'attaquer à son bouton avant de lui retirer son vêtement. Bella se dressait à présent devant moi, vêtue seulement de sa culotte rouge et noir, auréolée par la lumière du soleil.

-Tu es si belle… tu ressembles à un ange… mon ange !

Je caressai ses cuisses, ses hanches, ses jambes, ses fesses. Mes mains parcouraient son corps avec une soif d'elle comme je n'en avais jamais ressenti avant. Je voulais tout connaître d'elle, je voulais que chaque courbe de son corps me devienne familière. Après quelques instants, j'osai enfin glisser un doigt sous sa petite culotte, mes mains tremblant dans l'attente. Bella retint son souffle un instant.

-J'ai envie… j'ai envie de sentir ta chaleur… ta chaleur sur mes doigts. De sentir cette odeur qui n'appartient qu'à toi… d'y goûter même si tu me le permets…

-Oh oui ! Edward, je t'en prie ! s'écria Bella en basculant son bassin vers moi, me donnant l'autorisation que j'attendais.

Je glissai alors un doigt à l'intérieur d'elle, en fermant les yeux, savourant la sensation de la sentir si étroite, chaude et mouillée contre moi.

Bella poussa un gémissement rauque avant de bouger lentement ses hanches, m'obligeant à entamer un mouvement de va-et-vient avec ma main. Je glissai un deuxième doigt, puis me risquai un troisième et j'attendis, inquiet de la blesser.

-Si je te fais mal, tu…

-Non ! Continues… continues ! souffla ma douce en bougent plus rapidement contre ma main.

La voir ainsi, les joues rougies, les yeux fermés, son visage transformé par le plaisir… c'était trop! J'eus envie de la prendre là, tout de suite. De la plaquer contre un arbre et de la pénétrer d'un seul coup de rein.

Mais encore une fois je refrénai mes ardeurs… je ne devais pas la brusquer.

C'était sa première fois, notre première fois.

Je retirai donc mes mains de son intimité, sous les protestations de Bella, pour les déposer sur sa culotte. Je fis glisser le dernier vêtement qui la recouvrait et elle fut enfin nue devant moi. Je l'avais vu totalement dévêtue dans sa salle de bain et pourtant, le spectacle me coupa le souffle encore une fois. Peu importe le nombre de fois où je la verrais ainsi, je ne m'en lasserai jamais. C'était un spectacle magnifique dont je voulais être le seul spectateur… à tout jamais.

-Est-ce que je peux… ?

-Oui ! Oh oui, tout ce que tu veux !

Je n'étais pas certaine qu'elle avait compris le sens de ma question, mais j'eus tout de même l'audace de déposer mes lèvres contre son sexe, l'embrassant avec douceur. Bella poussa un long gémissement, ce que je pris pour un assentiment. Je sortis donc ma langue pour aller taquiner son intimité, la glissant dans sa fente, en caressant délicatement l'entrée. Les cris rauques de ma déesse se firent plus forts, plus pressants alors qu'elle m'empoignait les cheveux et appuyai sur ma tête, s'assurant ainsi qu'elle resterait bien en place.

Ma faim d'elle grandit encore si cela était possible… la sentir si réceptive, si excitée par les caresses que je lui prodiguais… avoir son goût unique et délicieux dans ma bouche dans un des contacts les plus intimes que je ne pourrai jamais avoir avec elle… C'était pour moi une douce torture, la plus délicieuse des tortures.. et je voulais encore plus : je voulais la sentir jouir sous ma langue et mes doigts. Je voulais qu'elle s'abandonne totalement à moi !

Je déposai mes doigts sur sa petite boule de chair qui je le savais pouvait l'amener à la limite du plaisir. Je la fis rouler entre mes doigts, sentant le corps de Bella se tendre contre moi. Son souffle se fit de plus en plus erratique, sa poigne se resserra sur mes cheveux, presque jusqu'à me faire mal. Elle prononçait mon nom encore et encore, en criant, en gémissant, en se tortillant sous ma langue et mes doigts habiles. Puis tout à coup, elle poussa un cri puissant et arqua le dos, rejetant la tête vers l'arrière avant de s'écrouler contre moi.

Je la rattrapai et la fis se coucher sur le sol. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse, le désir était présent dans chaque parcelle de mon corps. Ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, je me déshabillai précipitamment avant de m'étendre sur elle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa son regard au mien. Un regard empli de désir, mais je crus y lire aussi une note d'angoisse… ce qui refreina aussi mes ardeurs…

-Edward, c'était… wow ! murmura-t-elle en caressant ma nuque. Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort !

Je lui souris et déposai un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres.

-Bella, si tu veux arrêter maintenant… rien ne nous oblige à aller jusqu'au bout aujourd'hui ! Ce que nous venons de faire… te voir ainsi, offerte à moi, submerger par le plaisir, me comble amplement et je peux attendre de…

Ce fut à son tour de me faire taire. Elle observa lentement mon corps, son regard s'attardant sur mon torse, mon dos, mes fesses… Continuant son examen, elle se mit à onduler des hanches contre moi. Son sexe frottait contre le mien et c'était… délicieux. Je poussai un grognement de plaisir.

-Fais-moi l'amour Edward, chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille avant de l'embrassant, déclenchant des frissons incontrôlables dans tout mon corps. Fais-moi l'amour tout de suite !

Mes yeux rivés aux siens, je me plaçai à l'entrée de son sexe et y pénétrai doucement, brisant la dernière barrière qui nous séparait. Je la vis se tendre et son visage grimaça de douleur. Lorsque je fus complètement à l'intérieur d'elle, la sentant si douce et chaude contre mon sexe, mais aussi tellement tendue, j'arrêtai tout mouvement, m'immobilisant au-dessus d'elle. Je savourais la sensation merveilleuse qui envahissait mon corps et mon cœur. Je me sentais enfin complet… comme si Bella était une partie de moi-même que j'attendais de retrouver depuis trop longtemps déjà. J'aurais voulu bouger en elle, la sentir se resserrer autour de moi, la voir gémir en levant ses hanches pour venir rencontrer les miennes… mais il était trop tôt. Je devais attendre… encore. Je déglutis péniblement, puis observai son visage pour calmer mon désir.

En souriant, je caressai lentement sa joue.

-Ton visage… ton visage est la partie de ton corps que je préfère par-dessus tout… de toute ma vie, je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, d'aussi harmonieux. Tu es une véritable œuvre d'art Isabella Swann. Tes grands yeux marrons… ton adorable petit nez… ton sourire timide… tes petites pommettes… Je t'aime, je t'adore, je te vénère Bella !

Bella se jeta sur mes lèvres avec fougue, me serrant plus fort contre elle, et ondulant lentement des hanches contre moi.

Je poussai un gémissement et bougeait à l'unisson avec elle. Nos regards étaient fixés l'un à l'autre alors que je me mouvais le plus lentement possible à l'intérieur d'elle, ne voulant pas la blesser. Mais c'était difficile… si difficile pour moi de contenir ce flot de passion que je ressentais avec elle.

Bella ferma les yeux et poussa un gémissement.

-Ça va ? Je ne te fais pas mal ?demandai-je, inquiet.

-Non… non pas du tout !

-Tu es certaine ? insistai-je.

-Oui… c'est bon… si bon ! Te sentir en moi… c'est comme si… comme si nos âmes venaient de se rencontrer… tu me complètes et je te complète… nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre Edward !

À ce moment, je sentis toutes mes défenses céder et j'augmentai la cadence, me laissant enfin porter par l'urgence de mon désir. J'allais vite de plus en vite, donnant de puissants coups de rein, allant toucher de plus en plus loin à l'intérieur de Bella. J'avais le souffle court et le corps recouvert de sueur, mais je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien. J'avais atteint l'extase. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela avant… aucune fille ne m'avait fait ressentir cela avant… Bella était la seule…

Celle-ci passa ses jambes autour de ma taille en rejetant sa tête vers l'arrière, haletante.

-Plus… Edward… plus…

Je me soulevai sur mes bras, puis sortis lentement mon sexe pour le placer à nouveau à son entrée. Je bougeai doucement sur le bord de ses lèvres pendant quelques instants avant de donner un coup de hanche puissant. Je recommençai encore et encore, de plus en plus fort, sous les cris et les gémissements de Bella. Je voulais la sentir plus fort, plus étroite contre moi… son sexe se resserra sur le mien et je poussai un long cri rauque juste avant d'être frappé par l'orgasme. Mon corps frémi; je me noyai dans cette sensation de pur plaisir avant de me laisser tomber sur elle.

Je restai un instant silencieux, profitant simplement de la sensation de nos corps unis, revenant peu à peu sur Terre. Je me retirai doucement d'elle et roulai à ses côtés. Je me sentais si bien.

Bella poussa un soupir avant de venir nicher sa tête au creux de mon cou, sa main caressant distraitement mon torse. Je l'observai avec un petit sourire en coin, jouant avec des mèches de ses cheveux, jusqu'à ce que je voie un pli soucieux se former sur son front.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal ? lui demandai-je en me redressant sur un coude.

-Pas du tout. Tu as été parfait Edward, me répondit-elle avec son sourire timide.

Mais je ne me laissai pas berner.

-C'est faux, je vois bien que quelque chose te préoccupe !

Bella se mordit la lèvre, rougissante, et détourna le regard.

-C'est seulement que… tu m'as fait perdre la tête et je… je ne t'ai même pas… j'aurais aimé pouvoir t'observer et te toucher moi aussi…

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement : alors c'était seulement cela ! Je lui sortis mon plus beau sourire pour lui répondre :

-Tu auras bien d'autres occasions de me toucher…

-Ah oui ? dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Puis elle passa ses jambes par-dessus moi pour s'asseoir à califourchon. Je sentis aussitôt une nouvelle vague de désir me traverser.

-Et si on s'y mettait tout de suite ?

Mon Dieu ! Elle voulait me tuer ? Mon souffle se coupa alors qu'elle caressait mon torse du bout de ses doigts.

-C'est à ton tour maintenant de prendre du plaisir, me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille avant d'aller parsemer mon cou de baiser.

Comment Bella arrivait-elle à me faire autant d'effet avec des gestes si simples ? Je ne le savais pas, mais je sentais déjà mon érection se dresser à nouveau.

-À ton tour de perdre la tête… j'ai trouvé que tu étais beaucoup trop… en contrôle !

Ses mains furent remplacées par sa bouche qui parcourait mes pectoraux avant de descendre sur mes abdominaux. Mon souffle se fit plus erratique lorsque sa bouche descendit plus bas pour venir embrasser mon chemin du plaisir. Des frissons parcoururent mon corps et je fermai les yeux, ivre de plaisir.

Je me sentais déjà monté vers l'extase, mais ce que je ressentais n'était rien comparé à la puissante décharge de désir qui me traversa lorsque les mains maladroites de Bella se posèrent sur mon sexe gonflé. Lentement, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre, Bella commença de long mouvement de va-et-vient, tenant fermement ma verge entre son poing. Je déposai ma main sur la sienne, la guidant dans ses mouvements, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut assez confiante pour le faire seule. Je pus alors profiter de toutes les sensations que son geste me procurait. C'était la plus exaltante des tortures…

Et soudain, une sonnerie nous ramena à la réalité. Je me redressai, cherchant la provenance du bruit. Bella poussa un soupir frustré avant de dire :

-Laisse sonner ! Tu prendras le message plus tard !

Je secouai la tête. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'avais l'impression que cet appel était important. Je devais le prendre.

Je me déplaçai en vitesse jusqu'à mon pantalon où se trouvait accroché mon téléphone et je décrochai. Ce qu'Alice avait à me dire ne me plut pas…

-Edward…revenez tout de suite ! Charlie vient de nous contacter : il est en route en compagnie de deux agents du FBI. Ils veulent de rencontrer !

-Ok, j'arrive. Merci Alice.

Je me tournai vers Bella et vis dans ses yeux qu'elle avait compris sans avoir besoin d'entendre. Mon moment de répit était terminé. Il était temps pour moi de faire face aux choses sérieuses.


	32. Chapter 32FBI pv Bella

_**Bonjour à tous ! Je vais commencer par dire un gros merci pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre ! Elles m'ont fait plaisir et beaucoup rassurer ! : ) Pour les deux personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, et les autres qui se sont tues mais qui pense comme elles, je suis désolée que ce chapitre vous ait déçu. J'espère que la suite vous plaira d'avantage !!! **_

_**Quelques petits points sur ce chapitre : **_

_**Vous ne verrez pas la rencontre Edward/FBI. Je trouvais que de lire une fois le récit c'était suffisant! **_

_**Vous apprendrez quelques infos sur Jasper ! **_

_**Vous saurez, à la fin du chapitre, pourquoi le FBI voulait voir Edward. **_

_**Pour ceux qui aiment les Cullen, vous serez servi ! **_

_**Merci à ceux qui sont devenus discuter avec moi sur le forum. Pour les autres, venez faire un tour, vous pourrez poser toutes les questions qui vous passent par la tête sur cette fic et cette semaine, une annonce plutôt importante devrait être faite… **_

_**Sur ce, Je vous dis bonne lecture à tous ! **_

_**PS : Désolée de la journée de retard mais comptez-vous chanceux d'avoir le chapitre aujourd'hui parce que je me sens trèssssss mal ! :S**_

_**Ps 2 : Pour ceux qui lisent Guerre de famille, je me mets au chapitre suivant dès que je me sens mieux. Ce sera un pv… d'Edward !!!**_

**CHAPITRE 32-FBI PV de Bella**

À chaque pas qui nous rapprochait de la maison, mon cœur se serrait d'avantage. Je ne voulais pas ! Je ne voulais pas retourner à la villa ! Je ne voulais pas replonger dans le monde réel. Je voulais rester dans le petit cocon qu'Edward et moi nous étions créés l'espace de quelques temps. J'y étais si bien !

Je poussai un soupir angoissé et la main d'Edward se resserra autour de la mienne. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil : son visage ne laissait passer aucune émotion. Il semblait parfaitement calme et en contrôle… mais je savais que ce n'était qu'une apparence. À l'intérieur, il angoissait autant que moi.

-Tout va bien aller ! murmurai-je autant pour lui que pour moi.

Edward me répondit par un petit sourire.

-Oui, tout va bien aller Bella. Ils veulent seulement… mon témoignage ! Ils veulent connaître ma version des faits et sûrement aussi me poser quelques questions !

Je savais qu'il mentait, il mentait pour me rassurer. Parce que les paroles de Charlie tournaient en boucles dans mon esprit… le FBI pouvait ajouter plusieurs charges contre Edward… ils pouvaient l'envoyer en prison simplement pour lui mettre de la pression… et qui sait ce qu'ils pouvaient faire d'autre ?

La maison apparut à cet instant devant nous et je me figeai sur place, obligeant Edward à faire de même. Celui-ci se planta devant moi avant de déposer des mains douces sur mes épaules.

-Bella… il faut y aller. J'aimerais arriver avant eux…

-Je ne peux pas y aller !

Je secouai bêtement la tête, des larmes coulant sur mes joues. Bon sang ! J'étais devenue une vraie fontaine depuis quelques jours, non en fait j'avais TOUJOURS été une fontaine… mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Je ne voulais même pas imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver à Edward. C'était trop insupportable. Ne pouvait-il pas simplement nous laisser vivre en paix, au moins pendant le mois de répit qu'ils nous restaient avant de connaître sa sentence ? Il me semble que les Cullen avaient assez soufferts pour le reste de leurs vies !

-Bella, tu dois continuer à être forte, me murmura Edward en me prenant dans ses bras. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander cela, mais… j'ai besoin que tu sois près de moi. J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés, sinon… sinon je n'y arriverai pas. Tu es la raison pour laquelle j'ai envie de changer, la raison pour laquelle j'ai envie de m'accrocher, de me battre jusqu'au bout! Sans toi… sans toi… je ne pourrai pas… je ne pourrai pas leur faire face… je n'y arriverai pas…

Je m'éloignai de lui seulement pour fixer ses yeux qui semblaient me supplier. N'avait-il donc pas encore compris a quel point je l'aimais ? Qu'allais-je devoir faire pour que cela entre enfin dans sa si magnifique tête ?

Je pris son visage entre ses mains, arrêtant son monologue qui devenait de plus en plus incohérent.

-Je t'aime Edward. Je suis là. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser tomber. Jamais.

Le visage de mon adonis s'étira d'un sourire lumineux.

-Moi aussi je serai là Bella. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais… tant que tu voudras de moi, je serai là.

-Alors tu resteras avec moi très longtemps parce que je ne voudrai jamais personne d'autre que toi ! répliquai-je doucement avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Notre baiser fut doux et tendre, en total accord avec ce moment. Edward voulait rester auprès de moi… toujours. Je savais le connaissant que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air : il les pensait vraiment. Tout comme je SAVAIS qu'il était le seul homme pour moi. Il n'y aurait jamais personne d'autre. Seul Edward occuperait toute la place dans mon cœur.

Je rompis notre baiser avec regret. Edward déposa son front contre le mien, savourant le peu de temps qu'il nous restait ensemble, seuls tous les deux.

-Allons-y, soufflai-je. Je suis prête !

Il hocha la tête et reprit sa place à côté de moi, glissant de nouveau sa main dans la mienne. Elle ne me quitta pas, même lorsque nous entrâmes enfin dans la maison où toute la famille Cullen nous attendait.

-Ah ! Enfin ! s'écria Rosalie lorsqu'elle nous vit alors qu'Esmée courait vers nous pour nous serrer dans ses bras.

-J'étais si inquiète ! dit cette dernière. J'ai eu peur que vous n'arriviez pas à temps !

-Vous pourriez nous aviser quand vous prenez la fuite ainsi ! On vous cherchait partout ! continua Rosalie.

-Ou étiez-vous en fait ? Et qu'êtes-vous allés faire ? demanda Emmet en nous fixant d'un regard soupçonneux.

Je vis Alice lever les yeux au ciel.

-C'est plutôt évident il me semble, chuchota-t-elle.

Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer alors qu'Edward grognait :

-Lily ! Ne commence pas à…

-Ça n'a pas d'importance maintenant, le coupa Carlisle. Vous êtes là alors asseyez-vous donc avec nous en attendant que le FBI arrive !

Nous lui avons obéi, prenant place sur le long canapé avec Alice et Esmée alors que Carlisle et Emmet s'assirent face à nous. Rosalie reste debout, nous toisant d'un regard furieux. Même si nous n'avions jamais été proches, j'avais toujours trouvé Rose gentille et sympathique… mais là, elle me faisait vraiment peur.

-La prochaine fois, vous pourriez quand même nous avertir lorsque vous partez pour une partie de…

-ROSE ! tonna Edward pour la faire taire.

-Quoi ? C'est la vérité ! Tu es assigné à résidence Edward Cullen, est-ce que tu t'en souviens ?

-Parfaitement, mais Bella et moi sommes allés marcher dans le bois. Nous ne sommes pas sortis des limites de la propriété !

Rosalie ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais mon petit ami la devança :

-Pourrais-tu maintenant arrêter de me mettre hors de moi s'il-te-plaît ? J'aimerais être le plus calme possible quand je parlerais avec les agents du FBI.

La furie blonde se tut enfin, vaincue, avant de se laisser tomber à côté de son copain.

-Des agents du FBI… des vrais agents du FBI, chuchota celui-ci assez fort pour que nous l'entendions.

Il semblait excité par cette perspective.

-C'est… cool !

Un sourire de gamin étira son visage. Esmée et Carlisle lui jetèrent un regard furieux alors que Rosalie lui envoya une bonne claque derrière la tête.

-Aie ! Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Ça n'a rien de cool Emmet, dit Carlisle d'une voix froide. Ils pourraient envoyer ton frère en prison…

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi l'enverraient-ils en prison ?

Je vis tout le monde lever les yeux au ciel. Emmet croisa ses bras sur la poitrine et son attitude se fit boudeuse.

-Moi je suis persuadé qu'ils veulent confier une mission à Edward… un travail d'infiltration ou quelque chose du genre. Et je crois quand même que c'est cool !

-Ouais, parce que ce n'est pas toi qui va les rencontrer, répliqua son frère entre ses dents.

-Oh ! Est-ce que petit Eddy aurait peur des méchants agents du FBI ? lança Emmet en riant.

Et je compris à ce moment-là ce qu'il tentait de faire : il voulait qu'Edward se détende. Il restait le plus fidèle possible à lui-même pour que la tension baisse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire… Emmet était vraiment un ours au cœur tendre ! L'Ours en question se leva au moment où Edward disait « Ne m'appelle pas Eddy », et il sauta littéralement sur son frère avant de lui empoigner la tête et de lui frotter les cheveux avec force pendant qu'Edward se débattait pour lui faire lâcher prise. Toute la famille éclata de rire, relâchant un instant la tension palpable qui les habitait.

-Arrête ! Lâche-moi Em !

-Ne t'en fais pas Eddy ! On est là, on va te protéger ! On t'aime même si tu n'es qu'un pauvre con doublé d'un grognon !

Je pouffai de rire, imitée par Alice qui se leva en criant :

-Tout le monde sur Edward : session câlins pour tous !!!

-Non, non, non ! hurla mon petit ami, mais il était déjà trop tard : Alice s'était jetée dans ses bras et déposait plein de baisers sur ses joues.

Elle fut aussitôt rejointe par Rosalie, puis par Esmée.

-Toi aussi Carlisle ! lança le petit lutin. Et Bella… tu dois participer ! Tu peux prendre la bouche si tu veux !

Je me tournai vers mon adonis et tentai tant bien que mal, en riant, de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, tâche plutôt ardue vu que Esmée, Rosalie et Alice me bloquaient le chemin.

-Ouch Bella ! Attention ! s'écria soudain Rosalie. Tu m'écrases !

-Désolée !

-Et moi, vous ne croyez pas que vous m'écrasez ? s'exclama Edward d'un ton faussement désespéré.

Je pouffai à nouveau avant de réussir finalement à déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes, ce qui m'y aussitôt fin à ses protestations. Carlisle vint alors nous rejoindre, un sourire espiègle que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu étirant sa bouche. Il ouvrit grand ses bras et essaya de tous nous prendre contre lui, nous écrasant les uns contre les autres. Seul Emmet fut épargner, car il était assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Rosalie, Esmée, Alice et moi fûmes serrées les une contre les autres, incapable de bouger.

-Non ! Carlisle ! Arrête !

-Allez papa ! Enlève-moi tous ces paquets de sur moi… elles pèsent lourds ! s'écria Edward.

-Hey ! s'offusquèrent Alice et Rosalie.

Un coup cogné à la porte nous fit soudain nous figer. Nous reprîmes nos places avec empressement, nos visages ayant repris un air grave. La récréation était terminée !

Carlisle partit ouvrir la porte et il revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné de mon père et de deux hommes en veston-cravate.

-Docteur Cullen, madame Cullen, je suis l'agent Buce et voici mon collègue, l'agent Brennan*, dit l'un des deux, un homme dans la trentaine plutôt mignon. Nous sommes venus discuter avec votre fils Edward concernant l'arrestation de Démétri Gomez.

Edward me serra une dernière fois la main, puis il se leva, faisant face aux deux agents qui le jugèrent du regard.

-Y a-t-il un endroit plus intime où nous pourrions nous entretenir ?

-Bien sûr, répondit précipitamment Esmée en se levant. Il y a la salle à manger un peu plus loin… je vais vous montrer.

Et ils disparurent; Esmée, Carlisle, les deux agents et Edward, mon Edward. Charlie vint prendre la place qu'avait occupé mon petit ami quelques instants auparavant. Mon père, Emmet, Alice, Rosalie et moi sommes restés silencieux un long moment.

-Pourquoi est-ce que Carlisle et Esmée ne reviennent pas ? demandai-je, anxieuse.

-Maman m'a dit qu'ils voulaient assister à l'interrogatoire cette fois, répondit Alice d'une petite voix.

Le silence revint. Rosalie alla se blottir contre Emmet qui la serra tendrement contre lui. Moi, j'avais de la difficulté à tenir en place ! J'avais assez attendu pour les prochaines années de ma vie ! Je n'en pouvais plus de me sentir envahie par la peur… Je me penchai vers mon père.

-Papa, que t'ont-ils dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient ?

Charlie se frotta la nuque, mal à l'aise.

-Hum… ils n'ont rien dit… en fait, ils étaient furieux contre moi. Parce que je ne les ai pas prévenus…

-Oh non ! Tu n'auras pas d'ennuis au moins ? demandai-je en plaçant une main devant ma bouche, horrifiée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella ! Je vais me débrouiller !

Je lui jetai un regard peu convaincue, mais il me répondit par un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant.

-Au fait… merci chef Swann pour ce que vous avez fait pour mon frère ! dit maladroitement Emmet, évitant le regard de Charlie.

-Oh ! Ce n'était rien ! Je crois que… je crois qu'Edward mérite une seconde chance ! répondit mon père à ma grande surprise.

Je le fixai un instant, ébahie, puis lorsque le choc fut passé, je passai mon bras autour de son cou et plaquai un baiser sonore sur sa joue.

-Merci papa, murmurai-je à son oreille alors que je le vis rougir.

Le silence revint dans la pièce. Je replongeai dans mes pensées, tentant de deviner ce qu'il se passait à cet instant dans la salle à manger. Comment Edward se sentait-il ? Devait-il encore répéter son horrible histoire ? Est-ce que cela lui causait autant de souffrance que lorsqu'il en avait parlé à Charlie, quelques heures plus tôt ?

Je sursautai lorsqu'Alice se leva du sofa d'un bond gracieux.

-Quelqu'un veut quelque chose à boire ou à manger ? proposa-t-elle avec un entrain forcé.

Tous les autres refusèrent, mais je me levai à mon tour.

-Je viens avec toi ! dis-je en la suivant vers la cuisine.

Nous nous sommes laissées tomber contre le comptoir, nous observant un moment en silence. Puis, sans dire un mot, Alice me prit dans ses bras et me serra avec une force incroyable pour un petit lutin de sa taille.

-Oh Bella ! J'en ai assez de tout cela ! Est-ce que Laurent, James et tous les autres ne pourraient pas seulement aller en enfer et nous laisser vivre en paix ?

Je poussai un soupir en me séparant d'elle.

-Oui, j'aimerais bien aussi ! Que crois-tu qu'il se passe dans cette pièce ?

Je pointai la porte close de la salle à manger. Alice haussa les épaules avec défaitisme.

-Je l'ignore… j'espère seulement qu'ils ne veulent pas lui demander de devenir un genre d'agent double ! Je m'inquiète déjà assez pour Jasper depuis qu'il…

-Jasper ? demandai-je, surprise.

-Hum… oui… il… laisse tomber ! répondit Alice avant de se retourner et d'ouvrir la porte du réfrigérateur, faisant mine d'y chercher quelque chose.

Je réfléchis un instant.

-Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas ici ? Il va mieux non ? Tu… tu étais chez lui ce matin, c'est donc qu'il va mieux ? Il ne s'inquiète pas pour Edward ?

Mon amie m'ignora, gardant sa tête à l'intérieur de l'appareil.

-Alice… ALICE ! m'écriai-je en l'empoignant par le bras.

Je la forçai à se tourner vers moi. Alice affichait un air coupable qui ne me laissait aucun doute : elle me cachait quelque chose !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Jasper ?

-Non… mais je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler ! Jazz lui-même ne devait pas me le dire…

Je lui sortis la moue suppliante qu'elle m'avait elle-même apprise, assortis par mes meilleurs yeux de chien battu.

-Bella…

-Alice…

Mon amie poussa un soupir et je sus que j'avais gagné. On pouvait être deux à jouer à ce petit jeu ! Elle m'approcha alors d'elle pour me chuchoter à l'oreille :

-Quand Edward est parti, Jazz a fait une rechute. Le lendemain, lorsqu'il a repris ses esprits… il a décidé d'agir… il est allé voir la police et leur a tout raconté. Les agents du FBI se sont occupés de lui… ils l'ont isolé quelques jours, pour s'assurer qu'ils ne retomberaient pas à nouveau et aussi pour laisser le temps aux effets secondaires de la drogue de disparaître… puis ils ont demandé à Jazz de devenir une taupe, de réunir des preuves contre James et Victoria, et si possible contre Laurent. En échange, ils ne le poursuivront pas pour ses crimes à la condition qu'il suive une cure de désintoxication lorsque tout sera terminé !

Je la fixai, la bouche ouverte, les yeux ronds. Dire que j'étais ébahie était un mot trop faible ! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela ! Mais je comprenais enfin la réaction de Jasper l'autre soir : il avait joué la comédie ! Et il avait hésité à me sortir des griffes de James parce qu'il ne voulait pas se griller auprès de ses supposés amis ! Mais j'étais maintenant certaine qu'il n'aurait pas laissé James me violer… il se serait interposer avant que ça en arrive là !

Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, Alice ajouta :

-Tu sais, il se sent vraiment coupable… pour avoir laissé James te toucher comme il l'a fait ! Il dit qu'il aurait dû laisser tomber cette histoire de couverture et te porter secours dès que l'autre taré a commencé à te tourner autour ! Mais il ne savait pas comme s'en sortir… il hésitait sur l'attitude à adopter et avant qu'il se décide et bien… Jacob est arrivé !

-Ça va Alice ! Tu n'as pas besoin de le défendre… je ne lui en veux pas.

Aussi étrange que cela semblait, c'était la vérité. Je ne ressentais ni colère ni ressentiment envers Jasper. Il avait été pris au dépourvu : il n'avait pas su comment réagir. Et en plus, il ne semblait pas dans son état normal…

-Est-ce qu'il fait semblant d'être drogué ? Parce que quand je l'ai vu, il semblait vraiment être sur une autre planète !

-Oui. Le FBI lui a fourni du faux stock… mais parfois, il est obligé de consommer. Lorsque quelqu'un lui propose de partager un joint ou quelque chose d'autre de plus fort… il n'a pas le choix ! Il DOIT en prendre pour garder sa couverture…

Je fis des yeux horrifiés alors que ceux d'Alice se remplissaient de larmes.

-C'est horrible ! Comment peuvent-ils demandé ça a un ex-dépendant ? Je n'imagine même pas à quel point ce doit être pénible pour lui !

-Oui ! Ça l'ait ! Chaque fois que ça arrive, son envie de rechuter, de tout laisser tomber est incontrôlable… c'est quelque chose dont il ne sera jamais libéré !

-Et ses parents ? Ils sont d'accord avec tout ça ?

-Oh ! Son père est… en prison et sa mère n'est jamais là ! Elle a… quelques problèmes d'alcool !

Je secouai la tête, choquée par ce que je venais d'apprendre. C'était trop d'informations en peu de temps ! Pourquoi n'avais-je jamais entendu parler de cela avant ? Je connaissais Jasper depuis quelques temps déjà… comment avais-je pu si peu m'intéresser à lui pour ne pas connaître ses détails importants de sa vie ?

Peut-être étais-je trop pris par mon propre bonheur avec Edward et ensuite, trop obsédée par mon chagrin…

-Mais comment fait-il… ? Et le FBI n'a pas peur qu'il rechute pour de bon et les trahisse ?

-Non. Ils le surveillent étroitement ! expliqua Alice en reniflant. Il y a des micros dans sa maison, dans son téléphone, des pisteurs dans les doublures de ses vêtements… lorsque Jasper doit consommer pour de vrai... ils envoient leur agent double le lendemain pour qu'il veille sur lui pendant son sevrage et qu'il s'assure que Jazz s'en tient là… mais Jasper… c'est tellement douloureux pour lui !

-Oh Alice ! m'écriai-je avant de la prendre dans mes bras de nouveau.

Je déposai un baiser sur son front.

-Jasper a vraiment une force extraordinaire pour faire cela… affronter chaque jour sa dépendance sans retomber jamais… voir les autres consommer quand il doit en avoir tellement envie, mais ne jamais flancher…

-Il dit… il dit que je suis la raison pour laquelle il s'accroche, ce pourquoi il continue de le faire, jour après jour même s'il souffre ! Il veut… il veut qu'on se fiance lorsque tout sera terminé !

Elle me fit un sourire radieux à travers ses larmes.

-QUOI ? Alice, c'est … c'est… merveilleux !

C'était vrai : même si je croyais qu'ils étaient un peu trop jeunes pour discuter de mariage… j'étais très heureuse pour ma meilleure amie.

-Ça l'ait !

Elle se sépara de moi et essuya les larmes qui maculaient son visage avant de pousser un soupir.

-Non, mais tu m'as vu ? Je suis sur le point de devenir aussi fleur bleue et émotive que toi !

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ! répliquai-je, insultée. Et je ne suis pas si fleure bleue !

-Oh ! Je t'en prie Bella ! Il n'y a pas plus romantique que toi ! Ça en est presque désolant ! me taquina mon amie.

-Moi au moins je n'ai pas une pile électrique enfoncée dans le…

-BELLA !

Puis nous éclatâmes tous les deux de rire. Mais notre joie s'étouffa lorsque la porte de la salle à mangé s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir les deux agents du FBI qui avaient un air si solennelle que je prie peur… au moins, ne ramenaient-ils pas Edward avec eux, menottes aux poignets.

J'attendis quelques instants, espérant que mon petit ami sortirait à son tour de la pièce, mais il n'en fit rien. Je l'entendais discuter à voix basse avec ses parents et je dus prendre mon mal en patience pour ne pas courir les rejoindre. Alice, qui n'avait pas ma patience, se précipita dans la pièce.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle avec une note d'anxiété dans la voix.

-Alice, laisse-nous un peu de temps, dit la voix de Carlisle. On doit discuter avec ton frère.

-Mais j'ai le droit de savoir !

J'entendis une chaise grincer et quelques secondes plus tard, Edward apparut devant moi. Je me mordis la lèvre tout en l'évaluant du regard. Il semblait aller plutôt bien, même si son regard était un peu… perdu.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Bella…

Sa voix semblait me supplier. Sans réfléchir, je me jetai dans ses bras et serrai mon corps contre le sien, mon nez enfoui dans son cou. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et me rapprocha un peu plus de lui, déposant des baisers sur le sommet de ma tête. Je me reculai au bout d'un moment pour le dévisager. Il me fit un pauvre sourire.

-Est-ce que ça va mon amour ? demandai-je en caressant sa joue.

-Oui. C'est seulement… je ne sais pas quoi faire !

-Allons en discuter tout le monde ensemble au salon, lança Carlisle dans notre dos. Je crois que nous avons besoin d'un conseil de famille.

Edward hocha la tête et m'entraîna dans l'autre pièce où Charlie, Emmet et Rosalie attendaient encore. Ils se levèrent en nous voyant apparaître.

-Conseil de famille ! dit Alice.

Le frère d'Edward et sa petite amie reprirent leur place, mais mon père resta debout.

-Hum… je crois que je vais y aller… Bella, tu rentres à la maison avec moi ?

Mon adonis me serra la main plus fort, comme s'il craignait que j'accepte. Bien sûr, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que je m'éloigne de lui maintenant !

-Je reste. Je vais revenir pour dormir…

-Je voudrais que vous restiez aussi chef Swan, dit Edward, à la surprise générale. Je voudrais que vous entendiez ce que j'ai à dire… que vous me donniez votre opinion. J'ai confiance en votre jugement !

Mon père se gratta le crâne, mal à l'aise avant de répondre :

-Très bien. Je… je reste aussi.

Puis il se rassit. Moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire : peut-être que mon père et mon petit ami arriveraient un jour à s'entendre finalement !

-Alors Edward, que s'est-il passé ? demanda de nouveau Alice en prenant place à côté de Charlie.

Moi je restai debout, tenant la main d'Edward comme si ma vie en dépendait. Celui-ci poussa un soupir.

-Ils voulaient… ils voulaient me confier un travail !

Emmet poussa un puissant cri de victoire :

-AHHHHHHHHHH ! Je le savais !

Il reçut quatre regards plus que furieux.

-Quoi ? Je vous l'avais dit non ?

-La ferme Emmet ! s'écria Alice en brandissant un poing menaçant vers lui. Laisse Ed parler !

Leur grand frère leva les mains dans les airs, signe qu'il se rendait, mais un sourire éclatant flottait encore sur ses lèvres.

-Quel est ce travail Edward ? demanda mon père, prenant ses airs de flic.

-Ils souhaitent… ils m'ont demandé de contacter quelques personnes que je connais bien. Je dois les convaincre de témoigner contre Laurent, James et même Victoria si c'est possible.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce alors que je poussai un soupir de soulagement silencieux. Au moins, il ne devrait pas affronter directement Laurent.

-Que te donne-t-il en échange ?

-Ils n'ajouteront aucune charge à celles qui pèsent déjà contre moi et ils vont plaider en ma faveur auprès du juge avant qu'il rende ma sentence…

Emmet émit un sifflement admiratif.

-Wow ! C'est pas mal quand même !

-Oui, mais c'est dangereux ! protesta Esmée. L'agent Brennan nous a prévenus : si Laurent l'apprend, il tentera d'éliminer d'Edward et s'il en est incapable, il s'en prendra à sa famille !

-Madame Cullen, avec tout le respect que je vous dois… c'est déjà le cas ! dit mon père. Lorsque Laurent apprendra qu'Edward a fait arrêter son homme le plus fidèle et le plus efficace, en plus d'avoir mis ko son coéquipier, il voudra l'éliminer de toute façon !

-Donc, vous accepteriez chef Swann ? demanda Carlisle.

Mon père hocha simplement la tête.

-Mais c'est votre décision. Edward est votre fils.

-Et toi Bella ? murmura mon petit ami en se tournant vers moi. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Je déglutis bruyamment. C'était une décision difficile…

-Je ne veux pas t'influencer Edward. La décision t'appartient… quelle qu'elle soit, je serai d'accord avec toi !

Les yeux ambres me fixèrent un long moment, comme s'ils essayaient de lire en moi, puis Edward hocha doucement la tête.

-Très bien. Je vais le faire.


	33. Chapter 33Retour à la vie normale

_**Bonjour ou plutôt bonsoir à tous ! Petit (c'est une façon de parler parce qu'il fait 13 pages) chapitre de transition avant la véritable entrée dans l'action ! J'espère que vous aimerez quand même, il y a un petit moment Cullen et un autre Edward-Bella. Je vais essayer d'écrire la suite rapidement parce que j'ai aussi hâte que vous que les choses sérieuses commencent !!! Un gros merci de vos reviews ! Votre fidélité me fait chaud au cœur! Et merci aussi aux petits nouveaux qui m'ont laissé plusieurs reviews en lisant mon histoire ! Et sur ce, bonne lecture ! **_

**CHAPITRE 33- Retour à la vie normale pv d'Edward **

Je devrais dormir depuis longtemps maintenant. Seulement voilà… j'en étais incapable. J'avais trop de pensées en tête, tellement que j'en avais mal au crâne. Les problèmes de Jasper, ma collaboration avec le FBI, James et Victoria qui allaient bientôt être arrêté, Laurent qui était toujours en liberté, ma famille qui était en danger, Bella que j'aimais par-dessus tout… je pensais à eux, à tout ce qui s'est déroulé au cours des derniers mois, à toutes les erreurs que j'avais faites. À leurs conséquences aussi.

Je me retournai à nouveau dans mon lit en poussant un soupir. J'aurais tant aimé que Bella soit à mes côtés en ce moment. J'avais l'impression que tous mes soucis se seraient envolés pour peu qu'elle soit avec moi… mais je ne l'avais pas revu depuis la veille, lorsqu'elle était partie en compagnie de Charlie après avoir manger avec nous. Pour lui, il était hors de question qu'elle passe la nuit dans mon lit ! Il ignorait que nous avions déjà… Enfin ! Elle avait ensuite passé la journée avec son père à la Push, chez les Black plus précisément, alors que moi j'avais eu un long et ennuyant « briefing » avec les agents Brennan et Buce qui essayaient de m'apprendre la meilleure façon de convaincre mes anciens amis de témoigner contre Laurent. Finalement, toute cette séance s'était soldée par une conclusion : je devais rester moi-même et surtout, éviter de leur mentir. Les deux policiers avaient aussi cachés des micros dans mes vêtements et mon téléphone auquel ils avaient aussi ajouté un pisteur. Je devais avouer que cela m'avait un peu fait flipper !

Je me tournai sur le ventre et poussai un cri de rage dans mon oreiller. Je devais dormir. Je VOULAIS dormir. Demain, c'était le retour à la vie « normal ». Je devais retourner au lycée, faire face à tous ses visages connus qui allaient me dévisager encore plus que d'habitude, tous ses yeux qui allaient me juger… Puis il y avait Bella. Je savais qu'elle voudrait rester à mes côtés… mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait à partager ma honte ! Parce que les gens la jugeraient elle aussi, alors qu'elle était tout simplement parfaite. Elle ne méritait pas de devenir la risée du lycée, de subir la froideur, l'indifférence ou pire le mépris des autres.

J'en étais là dans mes pensées lorsque la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit doucement. J'entendis des pas légers marcher vers moi et j'eus l'espoir fou que Bella venait me rejoindre.

-Edward ? chuchota la voix cristalline de ma sœur. Est-ce que tu dors ?

-Non, répondis-je dans un grognement.

-Moi non plus.

Évidemment. J'avais deviné !

-Je n'arrête pas de penser à demain… au… au lycée ! Tous ses jeunes qui vont nous dévisager et murmurer dans notre dos…

-Ne t'en fais pas. De toute façon, c'est comme cela depuis que nous sommes arrivés à Forks !

-Je… je sais…

J'entendis un sanglot dans sa voix. J'étirai alors ma main pour attraper la sienne et je la tirai vers moi pour qu'elle s'étende à mes côtés. Nous restâmes un instant silencieux à contempler le plafond et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, repensant à toutes ces nuits ou elle était venue me rejoindre parce qu'elle avait peur des orages ou qu'elle avait fait des cauchemars. Elle était une petite fille alors. Maintenant elle était presqu'une femme, mais elle venait encore me voir pour trouver du réconfort et cela avait quelque chose de… réconfortant.

-Merci d'être resté Edward, murmura Alice au bout d'un moment. Je n'aurais pas supporté que tu disparaisses à nouveau… notre famille ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Je fermais les yeux, ne voulant pas entendre cela.

-Ne me remercie pas Lily… c'est moi le responsable de tous nos problèmes. J'ai été pire qu'un idiot… un salaud. Je n'ai pas pensé à vous et…

-Mais tu es la maintenant, me coupa-t-elle doucement.

Un nouveau silence, paisible cette fois, s'installa. Puis Alice me souffla, juste avant de s'endormir :

-Et si tu t'avises de partir à nouveau, je vais te botter les fesses Edward Cullen.

Je souris et je m'endormis à mon tour. Le lendemain, j'eus beaucoup de difficultés à me réveiller. J'entendais au loin un bip agressant, mais mes yeux ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir. Et je me sentais si… coincé. Je n'arrivais pas à faire un mouvement.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait l'amabilité d'éteindre ce foutu réveil ? gronda la voix endormie d'Emmet.

Attendez une minute… EMMET ?

J'ouvris les yeux pour me retrouver face au visage de Rosalie qui avait toujours les yeux fermés. Je me relevai pour voir mon frère étendu à côté d'elle, puis je me tournai vers Alice qui était encore couchée près de moi.

-Mais… que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda Esmée qui venait d'apparaître dans l'embrassure de la porte.

Puis son expression surprise fut rapidement remplacé par une tendresse infinie.

-Vous avez tous dormi dans le lit d'Edward ?

-Il semblerait, marmonnai-je avant de me laisser retomber sur le dos.

-Edward, grogna Rose. Arrête de bouger ! Je dors !

-Hey ! Tu es dans MON lit je te rappelle ! protestai-je vivement.

-La ferme Ed ! gronda Emmet.

Esmée pouffa, puis elle tourna les talons en lançant :

-Allez ! Tout le monde debout ! Je prépare votre petit déjeuner !

Je me rassis péniblement, puis passai par-dessus Alice pour enfin sortir du lit un peu trop occupé à mon avis et j'éteignis enfin ce maudit réveil. J'accaparai immédiatement la salle de bain avant qu'une des deux filles ne le fassent et lorsque je fus lavé et habillé, mais pas coiffé car mes cheveux étaient indomptables, je sortis pour rejoindre la cuisine où ma mère et mon père préparaient le petit déjeuner ensemble. Je m'arrêtai sur le seuil, surpris par cette vision. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Esmée et Carlisle aussi heureux et insouciants et cela me réchauffa le cœur. Comme si, tout à coup, j'avais réellement l'espoir que notre famille redevienne celle qu'elle était avant…

Ma mère se tourna alors vers moi et me fit un sourire resplendissant.

-Edward ! Assis-toi mon chéri, je vais te servir.

Elle vint vers moi pour déposer un baiser sur mon front, mais je la pris dans mes bras et la serrai de toutes mes forces.

-Merci maman, murmurai-je avant de la relâcher et d'aller m'asseoir.

Je la vis essuyer rapidement ses yeux des larmes qui menaçaient d'en couler, puis elle déposa une assiette remplie d'œuf, de rôties et de bacon devant moi.

-Wow ! En quelle honneur un tel déjeuner un matin de semaine ? demandai-je, surpris, en commençant aussitôt à manger.

-Pour ton retour bien sûr ! répondit Esmée en souriant. Hier, nous n'avons pas pu le fêter comme il se doit !

Je perdis un instant mon sourire en me rappelant ma rencontre avec le FBI, mais je poussai tout cela loin dans mon esprit : pour l'instant, je voulais simplement profiter de ce moment avec mes parents.

Mon père et ma mère prirent alors place face à moi, leur regard ne me quittant pas. Je me raclai la gorge, puis ne pus retenir un petit rire.

-Je ne disparaîtrai pas vous savez ?

Mon père me fit un sourire désolé, puis il détourna son attention pour se plonger dans son journal.

-Désolée mon chéri, mais je suis si heureuse que tu sois avec nous ! Et tu es si beau…

-Esmée, l'interrompis-je mal à l'aise en me tortillant.

Bon, ne se le cachons pas : je sais que je suis plutôt pas mal. Mais entendre ma mère le dire me fait une impression étrange !

-Bella et toi vous êtes magnifiques ensemble ! Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre Edward, ça saute aux yeux ! continua-t-elle, comme si je ne l'avais jamais interrompu.

Cette fois, je lui fis un sourire radieux : j'étais tout à fait d'accord avec elle.

À ce moment, ma sœur, mon frère et Rosalie entrèrent dans la pièce. Esmée se leva aussitôt pour les servir et ils s'assirent autour de la table, envahissant la pièce de leur bavardage. Mon regard croisa celui de mon père qui, tout comme moi, gardait le silence, et je levai les yeux au ciel, faussement excédé. Ce à quoi il répondit par un hochement de tête compréhensif.

En fait, cela me faisait un bien fou de retrouver ma famille telle que je l'avais laissé. Et c'était bien différent des matins solitaires et désespérés que j'avais connu au cours des dernières semaines.

Il ne manquait que deux personnes pour que mon bonheur soit total : mon meilleur ami, bien sûr et ma Bella.

Je fermai les yeux en souriant. Bella… et si je passais la voir ce matin ? Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge et mon cœur s'accéléra à l'idée que j'allais être près d'elle dans quelques minutes. Je mangeai plus rapidement, sous les coups d'œil amusés de ma famille, et je finis mon assiette avant tous les autres. Je me levai alors pour débarrasser la table.

-Tu t'en vas déjà Edward ? me demanda mon père. Il reste encore une heure avant le début des cours !

-Je sais, mais j'ai quelque chose à faire avant !

-Et bien… pressé le petit Eddy ? lança Emmet en riant. Il a hâte de retrouver sa belle ?

-Exactement, répondis-je en souriant. Merci beaucoup pour le repas Esmée, c'était délicieux !

Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue, saluai les autres et me dirigeai vers la porte. J'entendis Emmet ajouter :

-Oh oh ! Il est vraiment amoureux !

Et Rosalie de lui répliquer :

-Parce que tu en as douté idiot ?

Je souris pour moi-même et sortis à l'extérieur. À ma propre surprise, mon père sortit à ma suite et il vint me retrouver devant ma volvo.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe papa ? demandai-je, surpris.

-Sois prudent fiston, dit-il avec un air grave en serrant mon bras. Cette histoire n'est pas encore terminée et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…

J'hochai la tête pour toute réponse. Il me tendit alors l'exemplaire du journal du matin.

-Lis cela quand tu auras quelques minutes… il parle de toi à l'intérieur.

Je fronçai les sourcils, surpris, mais je pris quand même le journal avant de m'engouffrer dans ma voiture. Je roulai jusque chez Bella, mon regard dérivant à plusieurs reprises sur la gazette, mais je ne voulais pas la lire tout de suite. Je voulais garder encore quelques instants mon humeur insouciante. Malheureusement, il était trop tard : je sentais l'angoisse reprendre peu à peu ses droits alors que je commençai à taper nerveusement sur le volant.

J'arrivai enfin devant la maison des Swann et je sortis à toute vitesse, courant presque jusqu'à la porte tant j'avais besoin de revoir Bella. Être séparé d'elle était une torture…

Je cognai à plusieurs reprises à la porte, mais personne ne vint répondre. Pourtant, sa voiture était là ! Inquiet, je réalisai que j'allais devoir trouver une nouvelle façon d'entrer. Je fis le tour de la maison, jetant un coup d'œil par les fenêtres qui malheureusement pour moi étaient toutes fermées cette fois.

Charlie avait-il eu vent de mon invasion nocturne ? Hum… non ! Impossible : il se serait présenté chez moi pour me menacer de son arme si l'avait su !

Comment allais-je entrer ? Mes yeux se levèrent alors vers la fenêtre de Bella qui malgré le temps froid était ouverte de quelques millimètres, puis vers l'arbre qui la surplombait. Étais-je assez fou pour tenter de rentrer par là ? Oui, sans aucun doute. Je devais m'assurer qu'il n'était rien arrivé à Bella !

Si Laurent s'en était pris à elle pour se venger de moi, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais ! Comment pourrais-je vivre en sachant qu'elle a souffert par ma faute ?

Je me fis donc un devoir d'escalader l'antique arbre, chose plutôt aisée puisque j'y avais passé plusieurs heures de mon enfance avec Emmet ! La tâche se compliqua lorsque je dus passer de la branche sur laquelle j'étais assis à califourchon à la fenêtre… il y avait très peu d'espace pour se tenir sur le bord de la maison et je craignais de tomber si je m'y risquais. Je m'avançai un peu plus sur la branche et réussit en me hissant à ouvrir complètement la fenêtre avant de pousser violemment dans le moustiquaire qui tomba. Je passai alors sur le bord de la fenêtre pour me glisser dans la chambre.

-Edward ! s'écria Bella, surprise mais soulagée.

Je me tournai aussitôt vers elle : assise dans son lit, elle tenait une bombe lacrymogène qu'elle brandissait dans ma direction d'une main tremblante.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Pourquoi as-tu… ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je me précipitai vers elle et l'embrassai férocement en la serrant contre moi.

Au bout d'un moment, elle me repoussa, haletante. Je lui fis un petit sourire en coin et lançai sur un ton désinvolte en jouant dans ses cheveux :

-Bon matin ma Bella.

Elle resta un instant bouche-bée, puis elle s'écria finalement :

-Tu entres par ma fenêtre par infraction pour m'embrasser passionnément et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est : bon matin ?

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, me lançant un regard furieux et je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire tellement elle était adorable en cet instant. Je déposai alors des dizaines de petits baisers sur son visage en murmurant :

-Je t'aime, je t'adore, je te veux avec moi pour toujours. Tu es ma Bella, mon amour, la seule qui compte à mes yeux et je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi. Je suis ton esclave… tu tiens mon cœur entre tes mains et tu peux faire de moi ce que tu veux ! Dis et je m'exécuterai !

Un sourire étira alors les lèvres de Bella.

-Ah ! Ça c'est mieux !

Puis elle m'embrassa à son tour, déclenchant des frissons exquis de plaisir dans tout mon corps. J'enlevai d'un geste rapide mes chaussures, sans jamais me détacher de ses lèvres, juste avant que Bella ne me tire vers elle. Mon corps se retrouva étendu au-dessus de sien et mes hormones reprirent leurs droits, balayant toutes mes autres préoccupations loin dans mon esprit.

Il n'y avait plus que Bella.

Je sentis alors ses petites mains se glisser son mon chandail et caresser avidement mes abdominaux. Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, elle passa mon vêtement par-dessus la tête et je vis son regard s'attarder sur mon corps. Ses mains reprirent bientôt leur exploration alors que je passai les miennes sous sa camisole pour caresser son ventre et sa peau si douce que j'allais en devenir fou.

Bella détacha ses lèvres de les miennes sous mon grognement de frustration, grognement qui se transforma en gémissement lorsque sa bouche se posa sur mon torse dont elle lécha le moindre recoin.

Je partis moi aussi en exploration et mes mains remontèrent jusqu'à ses seins dont je caressai les mamelons. Bella poussa de petits cris de plaisir et je sentis ses dents frôler la peau de mon ventre.

Je la voulais… je la voulais tellement. Même si ce n'était pas raisonnable, même si on allait être en retard à l'école… je la voulais maintenant.

J'empoignai ses hanches qui n'étaient couvertes que par son slip et les serrai fermement. Bella poussa un cri rauque et son bassin se releva, rencontrant brusquement le mien. Puis, je la sentis onduler contre moi, son sexe se frottant dans une lente torture contre le mien. Son souffle devint haletant alors que son mouvement s'accélérait. Elle poussait des gémissements qui me faisaient perdre la raison et lorsque sa main passa la barrière de mon pantalon pour se poser sur mon sexe dur, j'eus soudain peur de perdre tous mes moyens et de jouir avant que ce ne soit le temps.

-Chut, murmurai-je, un sourire aux lèvres. Pas si vite Bella !

Ses yeux me lancèrent des éclairs alors qu'elle me repoussait sur le lit pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur moi.

-Oh non ! Pas cette fois Edward !

-Oh ! Oh ! Madame veut dominer aujourd'hui ? demandai-je, taquin.

Bella me répondit par un petit sourire coquin qui fit chavirer mon cœur et ma raison. Elle se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa. Je sus à cet instant que j'étais perdu… je ne pouvais plus rien contre elle… je lui appartenais corps et âme. Je lui prouvai de toutes les façons et ce fut… magique. Encore meilleur que la première fois. Voir Bella se déhancher au-dessus de moi, son visage transformé par le plaisir… c'était… En fait, je n'ai aucun mot pour décrire ce que j'ai ressenti.

Mais notre rêve prit subitement fin lorsque nos cellulaires sonnèrent simultanément. Je regardai Bella qui me fit un petit sourire désolé en disant :

-Alice !

Nous nous séparâmes pour lire le sms que ma sœur nous avait envoyé.

« Où êtes-vous bordel ? La cloche sonne dans moins de quinze minutes et vous n'êtes pas arrivé! Vous ferez vos galipettes plus tard… je vous attends moi ! »

Bella jeta alors un coup d'œil à l'horloge, puis elle poussa un cri d'horreur.

-Oh non ! Edward Cullen ! Comment as-tu pu me distraire ainsi alors que nous devons aller en cours ?

J'eus un éclat de rire sarcastique.

-Ça va être ma faute maintenant ?

Je m'étendis dans le lit, les bras derrière la tête, ne me sentant pas du tout pressé de me rendre à l'école. Je regardai Bella se préparer en catastrophe, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors tu vas essayer de me faire croire que tu n'as pas aimé ?

Elle se tourna vers moi et me fit de nouveau son petit sourire craquant.

-Tu sais bien que j'ai aimé… mais maintenant, on doit aller en cours ! C'est l'une de tes conditions de libération conditionnelle, tu te souviens ? Et je n'ai aucune envie que tu ailles en prison alors…

Elle me lança mon pantalon qui atterrit dans mon visage.

-Habilles-toi !

Je secouai la tête en riant, puis je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain où je pris une douche expresse avant de rejoindre Bella qui m'attendait, impatiente, devant la porte d'entrée. Je m'arrêtai devant elle pour déposer un baiser chaste sur sa bouche, puis demandai :

-Est-ce que tu montes avec moi ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant apparemment pas la nature de ma question.

-Bien sûr ! Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ?

J'haussai les épaules avec un sourire contrit. Je voulais seulement m'assurer qu'elle souhaitait encore s'exposer avec moi devant toute l'école… sans répondre, car je savais que cette explication l'exaspérait, je pris sa main et l'entraînai vers ma volvo. Je jetai un regard sur l'horloge lorsque je démarrai : 8h22… plus que 8 minutes avant que les cours commencent ! Mais je savais que nous pouvions arriver à temps ! Un sourire ravi se dessina sur mes lèvres…

-Oh non ! Edward, je n'aime pas ce visage !

-Accroche-toi bien mon amour ! C'est parti ! lançai-je en riant.

Et je démarrai en trombe, roulant à une vitesse excessive sur la route. Bella poussa un cri de surprise et cacha son visage entre ses mains.

-Je n'aime pas cela ! Ralenti Edward ! Je… je… je n'aime pas cela !

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle ! Je suis le meilleur conducteur que tu n'aies jamais rencontré !

-Oh non ! Tu es le pire d'entre tous ! répliqua-t-elle entre ses mains. Et garde ton attention sur la route je t'en prie !

J'éclatai de rire, heureux. Je m'en allais affronter tous mes « camarades » du lycée et pourtant, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien ! Tant que Bella était avec moi, je me sentais prêt à faire face à n'importe quoi !

Nous arrivâmes finalement sur le stationnement et je me garai à ma place habituelle. Il y avait plusieurs semaines que je n'étais pas venu ici et pourtant, la place que j'occupais habituellement était encore libre.

Je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil à l'horloge : j'avais gagné mon pari ! Il restait encore deux minutes avant le début des cours.

Je sortis de la voiture et allai ouvrir la portière à ma Bella qui refusait de bouger, son visage toujours dissimulé. Je l'empoignai doucement par le bras et la tirai à moi au moment où Alice s'arrêtait à nos côtés, une expression furieuse sur le visage. Elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et lança :

-Où étiez-vous ? Que faisiez-vous ? NON ! Finalement, je ne veux pas le savoir ! Comment avez-vous pu me laisser venir ici toute seule avec tous ses gens qui me dévisagent ? Jessica Stanley a même osé venir me demander si c'était vrai qu'Edward avait été libéré de prison malgré le meurtre qu'il avait commis !!!

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Quelle dinde ! lâchai-je.

Je reçus un regard meurtrier de ma sœur, aussi je m'empressai de préciser :

-Pas toi Alice ! Je parlais de Stanley !

-Nous sommes désolés Alice, dit Bella en se mordillant la lèvre. Je… je n'ai pas pensé… je ne recommencerai plus ! Promis !

Alice se détourna.

-Allons-y ! La cloche va sonner d'une minute à l'autre !

Elle s'éloigna de nous à pas furieux. Bella la regarda partir, puis elle me jeta un regard avant de reporter son attention sur ma sœur.

-Allez ! Va la rejoindre !

Ma petite amie secoua la tête.

-Non ! J'ai dit que je serais là pour toi et…

-Bella, il n'y a personne à affronter ici ! répliquai-je doucement en lui montrant le stationnement désert. Tous les élèves sont à l'intérieur, déjà dans les classes…

Elle hésita un instant de plus, puis déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres avant de partir en courant vers Alice, non sans se prendre les pieds et trébucher à quelques reprises. Je secouai la tête en riant, puis me mit en route moi aussi lorsque mon regard fut attiré par une masse rousse de l'autre côté du lycée. Je me figeai instantanément.

Victoria.

Je serrai les poings et crispai la mâchoire. Que faisait-elle ici ? Je marchai vers elle d'un pas déterminé, mais elle m'envoya un baiser avant de disparaître dans la forêt qui bordait le bâtiment. Je restai immobile, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Devais-je la suivre ? Ou entrer dans le bâtiment et faire comme si je ne l'avais pas vu ?

Je décidai finalement d'aller en cours, malgré l'envie que j'avais de régler mes comptes avec Victoria. Si elle cherchait à m'attirer dans un piège, je n'allais pas me jeter dedans comme un idiot et si ce n'était pas le cas… de toute façon, elle ne représentait pas une menace ! J'étais plus fort, beaucoup plus fort qu'elle et je pouvais me montrer aussi cruel qu'elle savait le faire ! Si elle s'en prenait à Alice ou Bella, je n'aurais aucune hésitation à lui faire du mal et ce, même si elle était une femme !

J'entrai dans le bâtiment au moment où la cloche annonçant le début des cours sonnait et je me dirigeai à pas rapide vers mon cours de biologie. Je savais au moins que je serais avec Bella…

Je m'arrêtai un instant devant la porte de ma salle de classe, l'angoisse que j'avais ressentie au cours de la nuit reprit ses droits sur mon corps. Je sentis mon cœur s'affoler et mes mains devinrent moites. Mais je ne laissai pas mes émotions transparaître dans le reste de mon corps… je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas que tous ses élèves sachent à quel point j'étais terrifié.

Mon amour, comme si elle avait senti ma présence, se tourna vers moi et me souris. Je pris une grande inspiration, répondis à son sourire et entrai dans la salle bondée et bruyante.

Je fis semblant de ne pas entendre les chuchotements furieux que provoqua mon entrée, mais il fut plus difficile de ne pas réagir au silence de mort qui s'installa tout à coup dans la pièce lorsque tous les élèves se tournèrent vers moi. Mon corps se crispa, mais je fis des efforts surhumains pour garder mon sourire. D'une façon nonchalante, je me laissai tomber sur la chaise à côté de Bella et prit sa main qui traînait sur la table dans la mienne.

-Ah ! Monsieur Cullen ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir avec nous ! lança monsieur Langlais, ignorant le malaise qui régnait dans la salle.

Puis il commença son cours. Je sortis mes livres, sans lâcher la main de Bella et essayai de me concentrer sur ce que disait Langlais, mais c'était une mission impossible. Je sentais les regards braqués sur mon dos et j'entendais parfois mon nom dans le bavardage inutile des autres élèves. Je savais ce qu'ils pensaient de moi et le pire c'est que je savais qu'ils avaient raison… et que leurs jugements allaient retomber non seulement sur moi, mais aussi sur Bella.

J'essayai de lâcher sa main, mais elle me retint solidement. Je lui fis un sourire sincère, reconnaissant. J'avais une chance inouie de l'avoir auprès de moi, j'étais privilégié qu

-Pourquoi il est revenu ? Jessica avait dit qu'il resterait pendant un moment en prison ! chuchota une voix que je reconnus comme étant celle de Mike Newton.

J'expirai avec force et la main de Bella se resserra sur la mienne.

-Tu as vu ? On dirait que lui et Bella sont plutôt proches, lui répondit son voisin de table, Tyler.

-Quoi ? Non ! Impossible ! Ils ont rompus et…

-Monsieur Newton, le coupa notre professeur. Si vous croyez que vous pouvez donner le cours à ma place, venez donc à l'avant !

-Heu… désolé monsieur Langlais.

Après cette intervention, le cours se déroula plus ou moins normalement, à part le fait que je me cramponnai à la main de ma petite amie qui caressait tendrement ma paume de son pouce. Lorsque la cloche sonna, je ramassai mes effets et attendis que Bella fasse de même. Mais je n'étais pas le seul…

-Hey Bella ! Tu n'es pas revenu vendredi ! dit Mike Newton dans mon dos. Je me suis inquiété pour toi !

-Oh ! C'est gentil Mike, mais je vais bien maintenant !

Elle se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire resplendissant. Si cet idiot ne comprenait pas le message avec cela…

-Tu veux que…

Il me jeta un regard.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne à ton prochain cours ? L'école est devenue dangereuse depuis quelques temps et…

Je sentis ma mâchoire se serrer si fort que mes dents claquèrent l'une contre l'autre. Je serrai mes poings, retenant difficilement mon envie de lui envoyer mon poing dans la gueule. Je ne devais pas me laisser mener par la violence qui sommeillait en moi. Plus jamais.

Mais je n'eus pas besoin de rien faire; Bella croisa les mains sur sa poitrine et elle lança d'une voix furieuse :

-Si tu veux parler d'Edward, il est juste derrière toi… alors aies au moins le courage de dire ce que tu penses de lui en face ! Sinon dégage, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me protéger de mon _petit ami !_

Le visage de Newton se décomposa. Il se tourna face à moi et je le fixai de mon regard le plus noir. Il déguerpit sans demander son reste. Bella passa à côté de moi, s'emparant de ma main, elle m'entraîna vers la sortie.

-Non mais quel idiot ! fulmina-t-elle. Est-ce qu'il n'a pas remarqué que je te tenais la main pendant tout le cours ? C'était plutôt évident il me semble que je n'avais pas peur de toi ! Lui par contre…

Elle pouffa alors de rire à ma grande surprise.

-Je suis certaine qu'il est allé se cacher aux toilettes en pleurant ! Le regard que tu lui as fait… même moi j'en ai eu des frissons !

Je lui fis mon petit sourire en coin.

-Et moi, je ne te savais pas aussi féroce mon amour ! Mais… j'aime ça !

Bella s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi pour m'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres. J'entendais les exclamations de stupeur des étudiants autour de nous, mais cette fois je ne m'en souciais guère et j'approfondis notre baiser. Nous nous séparâmes lorsque la cloche sonna et j'allai escorter Bella jusqu'à son cours d'anglais avant de me rendre à mon propre cours d'histoire.

Courage Edward ! Tu vas retrouver Bella dans un peu plus d'une heure…

***

**PV de Bella**

Je sortis de mon cours avec une seule idée en tête : retrouver Edward. Le dernier cours de la matinée avait été une vraie torture : je n'avais pas arrêté de penser à mon amour qui devait affronter seul tous les élèves de son cours. Je savais ce qu'il ressentait, même s'il était plutôt habile à le cacher et je ne pouvais supporter de savoir qu'il souffrait à l'instant même.

Heureusement, je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps pour retrouver mon adonis, car il m'attendait à côté de la porte de mon cours lorsque j'en sortis. Il me fit son petit sourire en coin, mais je lus dans ses yeux qu'il était triste… alors sans un mot, je le pris dans mes bras et le serrai contre moi, tentant de faire passer tout mon amour dans cet étreinte. Lorsque je m'éloignai, son sourire semblait un peu plus sincère.

Nous nous mîmes en route vers la cafétéria, main dans la main.

-Et si on mangeait dehors aujourd'hui ? proposai-je lorsque je le vis avoir un imperceptible mouvement de recul devant l'entrée.

-Bonne idée ! répondit-il, visiblement soulagé.

-Parfait ! Allons chercher Alice et…

-J'y vais. Si tu veux aller chercher un endroit tranquille dehors, je vais nous acheter quelque chose à manger en même temps.

-Très bien.

Je déposai un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, puis il me laissa. Je le regardai entrer dans la cafétéria de sa démarche souple et confiante, presque féline. Personne n'aurait pu se douter de ce qu'il ressentait… et en quelque sorte, cela lui nuisait. Peut-être que si les autres élèves avaient vu à quel point il regrettait les gestes qu'il avait posé, ils lui auraient fiché la paix ! Mais je comprenais Edward : je savais qu'il agissait ainsi pour se protéger.

Sur un dernier regard, je me détournai et sortis à l'extérieur où un timide soleil pointait le bout de son nez à travers les nuages. Pour une journée à Forks en plein mois d'octobre, il faisait très beau !

Perdue dans mes pensées, je passai devant les tables de pique-nique qui de toute façon étaient toutes occupées, et je me dirigeai un peu plus loin, croyant que ce serait une bonne idée de manger sous un arbre, près de la forêt. Je trouvai l'emplacement idéal, en endroit discret mais d'où on pouvait suivre les va-et-vient des élèves du lycée. Je me laissai tomber sur le sol et je sortis un livre de mon sac pour lire un peu en attendant qu'Alice et Edward viennent me rejoindre.

J'étais plongée dans l'histoire d'Orgueil et préjugés lorsqu'une voix chuchotée à mon oreille me fit sursauter.

-Et bien, je venais pour affronter Edward, mais voilà que je tombe sur sa petite copine!

Je voulus me lever, mais un bras ferme m'en empêcha.

-Non, non, non ! Reste ici ! Nous devons discuter toi et moi…

Je tournai mon visage pour me trouver face à l'expression furieuse de Victoria. Sa bouche s'étira en un sourire sadique et je ressentis un frisson de peur secouer mon corps. Ma peur se transforma en terreur lorsque je vis qu'elle jouait de son autre main avec un petit canif, son regard ne me quittant pas.

-Oui, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire toi et moi…

_**Je suis désolée de couper à ce moment !!Je sais que c'est cruel ! Au début, le chapitre devait porter sur la rencontre avec Victoria, mais finalement j'avais trop de choses à dire avant ! Et comme je ne savais pas quand je pourrais écrire la suite, j'ai décidé de le poster ainsi. En plus, cela laisse beaucoup de suspens ! ;) Je ferai tout mon possible pour poster la semaine prochaine ! **_


	34. Chapter 34Disparition

_**Bonjour à tous ! Je sais : j'ai plusieurs jours de retard ! Mais j'ai eu quelques ennuis de santé à cause de quelques (*&&?&?* dents de sagesse !!! Donc je m'en excuse, mais je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à écrire cette semaine. Je publie le chapitre suivant aujourd'hui qui, malheureusement, vous laissera sur votre faim ! Mais nous entrons dans les choses sérieuses et le dénouement est plus proche que jamais ! Ce chapitre alterne entre les pv d'edward et de Bella et le suivant devrait aussi être écrit ainsi. Il recommence au moment où Ed et Bella se séparent devant la cafétéria… **_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez et laissez-moi vos avis ! **_

_**PS : Un gros merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes géniaux !!! Je vous adore ! ;) **_

**CHAPITRE 34-DISPARITION **

Pv d'Edward

J'en étais capable : je pouvais le faire. Pour Bella. Elle avait raison : tous ses élèves ne savaient rien de moi. Je n'avais pas à avoir honte de ce que j'étais. Et je devais prouver à Bella que je pouvais être fort et courageux; lui prouver que je méritais son estime.

Même si en cet instant, j'aurais eu besoin plus que tout de sa présence à mes côtés, je pris une grande inspiration, puis lâchant la main de Bella, j'entrai dans la cafétéria d'une démarche que je voulais assurée et confiante. Je chantais les paroles d'une chanson que j'aimais particulièrement dans ma tête, _Apologize_, rivant mon regard sur un point devant moi. Je savais que l'attention des élèves étaient tournées vers moi. J'essayai de ne pas y porter attention, mais ma tête tourna malgré moi et je croisai les yeux d'un de mes camarades. Ce que j'y lus me surpris… j'avais l'impression qu'ils reflétaient… de l'admiration ? Non ! C'était impossible !

Tentant de ne pas porter attention à l'agitation qui m'entourait, je cherchai ma sœur du regard et la découvrit dans la file de la cantine. Alors que je me dirigeai vers elle, un petit groupe de fille se dressa soudain devant moi, me bloquant le passage. Avec un certain agacement, je reconnus Jessica et Lauren. Bon sang ! Je n'étais pas d'humeur à supporter les questions de ces deux idiotes !

-Edward, lança Jessica avec un sourire. Je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour !

Son ton était devenu mielleux, mais je crus lire dans ses yeux de l'excitation… qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Que me voulait-elle ? Ne pouvait-elle pas avoir peur de moi tout simplement, comme tous les autres ?

Je me passai une main dans les cheveux.

-Je suis heureux d'être là aussi… mais je dois y aller !

Je voulus m'éloigner d'elle, mais elle me brandit soudain un journal sous le nez. Le même journal que mon père m'avait donné le matin même, mais que je n'avais pas encore pris le temps de lire.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Est-ce que c'est toi ? chuchota avidement Jessica et les autres filles derrière elle se rapprochèrent, sûrement pour entendre ma réponse.

-Est-ce que c'est moi... quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ? demandai-je d'un ton froid.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

-Tu n'as pas lu l'article ?

Je poussai un soupir exaspéré.

-Il semblerait bien que non !

Jessica me fit un sourire triomphant, visiblement heureuse de jouer les commères une fois de plus.

-Et bien… c'est toi le jeune homme de Forks qui est à l'origine de l'arrestation de deux trafiquants de drogue non ? C'est toi qui travaille avec le FBI, non ?

Cette fois, je n'étais pas surpris : j'étais sans voix. C'était impossible qu'un journaliste ait pu raconter cela dans son journal… personne n'était au courant ! Comment quelqu'un aurait-il pu l'apprendre ?

J'arrachai littéralement le journal des mains de Jessica et sans plus de cérémonie, je sortis de la cafétéria pour aller lire en paix. Je marchai quelques instants, puis m'arrêtai au détour d'un couloir pour enfin ouvrir la gazette qui me narguait.

Je n'eus pas à chercher longtemps : l'article était en deuxième page.

Le titre à lui seul suffit à me donner mal au cœur : **Un adolescent de Forks travaille main dans la main avec le FBI pour démembrer un important gang de rue. **

Et ensuite, le sous-titre : **Deux arrestations déjà à son actif ! **

Je survolai l'article, un sentiment de malaise grandissant dans ma poitrine. Il parlait bien sûr de l'arrestation de Démétri, qui s'était déroulé deux jours plus tôt, mais aussi celle de James qui avait eu lieu au cours de la nuit. Le FBI s'était présenté à l'hôpital où celui que j'avais cru mon ami se trouvait toujours pour guérir ses côtes brisées et ils l'avaient amené directement en prison.

J'ignorais que James était hors d'état de nuire, mais il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel à ce qu'un journaliste soit au courant de deux arrestations, surtout que l'une avait eu lieu ici même, à Forks où il ne se passait jamais rien.

Mais comment avait-il su pour moi ?

Je réalisai alors à quel point ma famille et moi étions en danger : Laurent ne me lâcherait plus avant de m'avoir tué maintenant. Bien sûr, comme le chef Swan l'avait déjà dit, il voulait **déjà** m'éliminer. À présent, j'étais devenu l'ennemi numéro 1.

Je poussai un soupir : j'avais pris une décision lorsque j'avais accepté de travailler avec le FBI et je devais à présent en assumer les conséquences. J'espérais seulement que la protection que les agents Buce et Brennan avaient promis pour ma famille seraient efficaces. Si jamais il arrivait quoique ce soit à l'un d'entre eux…

Et soudain, je fus frappé par deux révélations : de un, rien dans l'article ne permettait de m'identifier comme « l'adolescent qui travaillaient avec le FBI » et Laurent pourrait croire qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre… Garett ou Jasper par exemple. De deux, je savais pourquoi Victoria était ici ce matin. Je savais pourquoi elle était venue.

Rien ni personne ne comptait plus à ses yeux que James… et James avait été arrêté, par ma faute. Elle voulait se venger de moi !

Je partis au pas de course, jetant le journal dans la première poubelle que je rencontrai, et je sortis à l'extérieur. Je devais retrouver Bella; elle devait partir d'ici. Elle était une cible trop facile pour Victoria. La cible idéale en fait. En plus d'être incapable de se défendre convenablement, Bella était la personne la plus importante dans ma vie. Et j'étais certain que Victoria l'avait compris.

Je m'arrêtai parmi les tables de pique-nique débordant d'élèves, mon cœur battant la chamade. Je n'avais pas besoin d'étudier les visages pour savoir que Bella n'était pas là; je l'aurais reconnu au premier regard. Où était-elle ? Ce pouvait-il qu'elle soit déjà tombée sur Victoria ?

Je tournai sur moi-même, sachant pourtant que c'était inutile. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Bella.

Non ! Impossible ! Victoria n'aurait pas attendu là toute la journée. Quelles étaient les chances de toute façon qu'elle soit tombée sur Bella avec tous ses autres élèves autour ?

Je regardai autour de moi, sans rien voir, les battements de mon cœur raisonnant jusque dans ma tête. Je portai les mains à mon crâne, retenant difficilement un cri.

Bella était avec Victoria…

Je perdis le souffle lorsque j'imaginai ce que la rousse pourrait faire subir à la femme que j'aimais…

-BELLA !!!

**Pv de Bella **

Qu'aurais-je pu faire ? Étais-je de taille à l'affronter ? Ou avais-je pris la bonne décision en la suivant docilement là où elle voulait m'amener ? Aurais-je dû crier, tenter d'appeler à l'aide en risquant d'impliquer une tierce personne ? Ou aurais-je dû me battre contre elle ? Alors qu'elle avait une arme et que je la savais capable de me tuer ?

Je n'étais pas prête à mourir.

La mort, en tant que tel, ne me faisait pas peur… mais je n'avais pas envie de quitter ce monde avant d'avoir pu vivre heureuse avec Edward. Je ne demandais pas grand-chose : juste quelques heures de bonheur total et parfait avec l'homme que j'aimais. Et mourir en sachant que non seulement il vivra après moi, mais aussi qu'il sera heureux.

C'était tout ce que je demandais… et je pensais que tant que j'obéissais aux ordres de Victoria, il ne m'arriverait rien. Au moment voulu, peut-être serais-je alors capable de l'affronter...

-Ne t'en fais pas ma jolie ! lança Victoria en se tournant vers moi.

Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains, mais je me dégageai violemment, ce qui la fit rire.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal ! reprit-elle. Je veux juste qu'Edward perde la tête en imaginant tout ce que je pourrais te faire… mais je ne fais jamais le sal boulot ! Je cogne un peu parfois, mais je m'en tiens là !

Ses yeux s'assombrirent et sa bouche se retroussa pour lui donner un air féroce, presqu'animal.

-Par contre, pour ton petit ami… je vais peut-être faire une exception !

Puis, elle tira sur mon bras et nous reprîmes notre marche à travers les bois. J'essayai de ne pas angoisser avec ce qu'elle venait de dire… et surtout avec cet air déterminé sur son visage. Que pouvait-elle faire contre Edward ? Il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle ! Je l'avais vu se battre contre plusieurs adversaires à la fois… des adversaires armés et beaucoup plus imposants que cette Victoria.

Mais peut-être n'était-elle pas seule ? Et si tout cela n'avait pour but que de mener Edward dans un guet-apens ? Laurent avait peut-être tout orchestré pour…

Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, la rousse me répondit :

-Il faut absolument qu'Edward se précipite à ton secours avant qu'il ne tombe sur Laurent… sinon, je ne pourrai même pas m'amuser un peu avec lui : je ne retrouverai même pas son cadavre ! Laurent est si furieux…

Elle eut un éclat de rire qui me glaça le sang.

-Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère ! Il ne veut pas juste tuer Edward… il veut le voir souffrir, l'entendre le supplier de ne pas le tuer juste avant de lui donner le coup de grâce ! Pour une fois que nous avons un point en commun lui et moi !

Je déglutis difficilement et fermai les yeux un instant. Mon Dieu ! Faîtes qu'il n'arrive rien à Edward !

Je me pris alors les pieds dans une branche et je m'étalai de tout mon long sur le sol, sentant une douleur cuisante au-dessus de mon œil gauche. L'odeur caractéristique et écœurante du sang me monta au nez et j'eus un haut-le-cœur. Sans ménagement, mon bourreau me remit sur pied, un faux air désolé sur son visage.

-Oh ! Tu t'es blessée ! Attends, laisse-moi t'aider !

Paniquée, j'essayai de m'éloigner d'elle, mais elle me tenait fermement. Je vis avec horreur son doigt appuyé sur ma plaie et je hurlai de douleur. Elle pesa un peu plus fort, puis retira son doigt et lécha le sang qui le salissait.

-Voilà, maintenant ça ira !

Elle m'obligea une fois de plus à reprendre notre ascension et je lui emboîtai le pas avec encore plus de difficulté. J'avais la tête qui tournait et le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était apparue à côté de moi, j'avais peur… peur pour moi. Pour ce qu'elle pouvait me faire subir. Pour les souffrances qu'elle pouvait m'infliger.

-Tu n'es pas une fille très causante ! dit soudain Victoria en me jetant un regard. Je me demande encore ce qu'Ed peut bien te trouver !

Je pinçai les lèvres, retenant les mots qui me brûlaient. Je n'allais pas entrer dans son jeu : répliquer ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation. Je serrai donc les poings et continuai à la suivre en fixant le sol.

Je la vis secouer la tête et j'étais persuadée qu'un sourire étirait sa bouche.

-Non, c'est faux. En fait, je sais bien pourquoi il est avec toi : il avait besoin de se rassurer sur sa nature et tu étais la fille parfaite pour cela ! Malgré tout ce qu'il a pu te faire croire, je suis désolée de t'apprendre qu'Edward ne t'aime pas ! Il aime l'idée de votre amour… un amour qui parait impossible, un amour qui surmonte toutes les difficultés, un amour qui survit malgré vos différences. Oui, il aime cet espoir que tu lui donnes… espoir qu'il n'est pas ce qu'il croit, qu'il est différent de moi et des autres. Espoir qu'il vaut mieux que les actes qu'il a commis. Espoir qu'il peut encore changer…

Elle s'arrêta soudain, alors que j'essayais en vain de ne pas porter attention à ses paroles, et elle se tourna vers moi. Elle attrapa mes épaules et les serra si fort que je ne pus retenir une grimace de douleur.

-Mais laisse-moi te dire, que vous vous cachez la vérité tous les deux ! Edward- ne –t'aime-pas !

Elle mit de l'emphase sur chaque mot, et même si je savais que c'était un mensonge, chacun d'eux vint m'atteindre en plein cœur.

Je secouai la tête, tentant de chasser la douleur. Je ne devais pas me laisser atteindre par elle. C'était ce qu'elle voulait : que je doute d'Edward, de notre amour. Elle souhaitait que je souffre, que je le fasse souffrir. Je n'allais pas écouter un mot de plus : Edward m'aimait. Il me l'avait prouvé de plus d'une façon. Il m'aimait !

-Il-ne-t'aimera-jamais ! continua-t-elle sur le même ton. Tu n'es pas une fille pour lui ! Edward est un **homme **exceptionnel… tu es une **fille** tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale ! Vous ne venez pas du même monde… vous ne pouvez évoluer dans le même monde ! Edward est promis à un avenir extraordinaire…

-Parce que tu crois que d'être dealer ou proxénète est extraordinaire ? répliquai-je, acerbe.

Je regrettai aussitôt mes mots, mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. J'étais entrée dans son jeu et je ne pouvais que de tenter de me protéger du mieux que je le pouvais. Le visage de Victoria s'illumina, une lueur satisfaite traversa son regard.

-Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'était qu'un moyen comme un autre pour atteindre son but. Edward, James, Garett et Démétri sont vraiment doués… et si Edward n'avait pas tout fiché en l'air, les _Débauchés_ seraient un jour devenu un groupe connu. Et de là, Edward aurait pu réaliser son plus grand rêve… Ton chéri t'a sûrement déjà parlé de son plus grand rêve, non ? Impossible qu'il ne l'ait pas fait puisqu'il t'aime tant !

Je détournai le regard, préférant ne pas répondre; essayant de ne pas lui montrer que ce qu'elle venait de dire me touchait en plein cœur.

-Oh ! Alors votre amour n'est pas aussi fort que ce que tu veux me faire croire alors !

-Tu ne sais rien de nous ! Rien ! rétorquai-je malgré moi.

Bella ! Ferme-la bon Dieu ! Tu lui donnes exactement ce qu'elle veut !

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de nous défendre Edward et moi. Ce n'était pas important qu'il m'ait parlé ou non de son rêve… je l'aimais et il m'aimait. Notre amour était plus fort que tout… plus important que tout…

-Oh ! Et toi ma belle, que sais-tu d'Edward ? Que connais-tu vraiment de lui ? Je pourrais te dire des choses à son sujet qui te donnerait des frissons dans le dos !

Je croisai les bras, vraiment énervée.

-Edward m'a tout révélé ! Il ne m'a rien caché sur les mois qu'il a passé avec vous ! Alors rien de ce que tu pourrais dire ne pourrait m'éloigner de lui !

Victoria me fit de nouveau un sourire sadique et une angoisse indescriptible m'empoigna le cœur. J'eus une soudaine envie de prendre la fuite… parce que je savais que je ne voulais pas entendre les mots qui sortiraient de sa bouche. Je savais que ces mêmes mots nous feraient du mal : à moi, mais aussi à Edward.

-On parie ? répliqua simplement mon adversaire.

Mon regard furieux se fixa sur son visage et une haine comme je n'en avais jamais ressenti avant m'envahi. Non ! Je ne la laisserai pas briser notre amour ! Hors de question !

Sans réfléchir d'avantage, écoutant seulement la colère qui grondait en moi, je la repoussai de toutes mes forces et je m'enfuie. Je courais le plus rapidement que je pouvais, trébuchant parfois, mais me relevant aussitôt pour reprendre ma course effrénée. Mon cœur battait à toute allure et mes jambes étaient douloureuses, mais je continuai à courir. Je devais m'éloigner d'elle le plus possible. Je devais retrouver Edward pour me prouver que j'avais raison d'avoir foi en lui, en nous.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je m'arrêtai. J'étais à bout de souffle et je n'avais aucune idée d'où j'étais exactement. Je n'avais jamais exploré les bois qui entourait le lycée; je n'avais donc aucune idée d'où il menait ni de quelle direction je devais prendre pour en sortir. L'esprit aux aguets, j'écoutai les sons qui m'entouraient, mais tout était étrangement calme.

Trop calme.

Un silence de mort.

Je plaçai une main sur mon cœur et fermai les yeux, mon corps tremblant de peur. Elle était la, juste derrière moi. Je le savais, je le sentais.

Et même si j'étais terrorisée, je n'allais pas la laisser gagner… j'allais l'affronter. Je retins mon souffle et me tournai lentement pour me retrouver prisonnière de deux iris plus noirs que la nuit.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça ! gronda Victoria juste avant que son poing ne vienne s'abattre sur ma joue.

Je chancelai un instant, puis je sentis mes jambes flancher alors que les ténèbres se refermèrent sur moi, m'amenant dans un monde sans souffrance ni douleur.

**Pv d'Edward **

-D'accord Edward, raconte-nous tout depuis le début !

Je fermai les yeux, la mâchoire contractée, les poings serrés. Ces idiots du FBI ne comprenait-il pas que la situation était urgente ? Bon Dieu ! Ou était Charlie ? Lui au moins aurait agi ! Il ne serait pas resté la, planté devant l'école à me poser vingt fois les mêmes questions ! Il aurait tout fait pour retrouver sa fille !

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit : Bella a disparu et je suis certain qu'elle est avec Victoria, répondis-je sans desserrer les dents. Vic veut se venger, elle sait que c'est de ma faute si James est en prison… vous DEVEZ la retrouver…

-Rien ne nous dit que Bella n'est pas simplement partie…

-BORDEL ! VOUS NE COMPRENEZ RIEN ? hurlai-je en donnant un violent coup de poing sur leur voiture de service. VOUS N'ÉCOUTEZ PAS LORSQUE JE PARLE ? ALICE A RETROUVÉ TOUTES SES AFFAIRES AU PIED DE L'ARBRE LÀ-BAS ! BELLA NE SERAIT PAS PARTIE SANS ME PRÉVENIR ET SI VOUS NE ME CROYEZ PAS SUR CE POINT, VOUS DEVEZ AU MOINS CROIRE QU'ELLE NE SERAIT PAS PARTIE SANS SON TÉLÉPHONE ET SON SAC !

L'agent Buce fit un pas vers moi et il déposa une main qu'il voulait réconfortante sur mon épaule, mais je me dégageai violemment. J'étais trop furieux pour accepter sa supposée empathie.

MERDE ! Pour une fois, j'aurais dû être déraisonnable et me lancer à la poursuite de Bella et Victoria plutôt que d'écouter Alice et de demander l'aide de la police. Je les aurais sûrement déjà rattrapées !

-Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais tu dois comprendre que nous ne pouvons pas ramener la cavalerie sans preuve concrète…

-Très bien ! Si vous ne voulez rien faire, je me débrouillerai seul !

Et je m'éloignai d'eux d'un pas furieux. Après tout, je n'avais pas besoin de leur aide ! Je pouvais aller trouver Jacob à son lycée pour lui demander son aide. Je pouvais aussi tenter de joindre Charlie… je pouvais même demander a tous les membres de ma famille de se joindre a moi… a nous tous, nous retrouverions Bella. Je n'avais pas besoin de deux crétins de fonctionnaire du bureau fédéral…

Une main se posa de nouveau sur mon épaule, m'arrêtant de mon élan.

-Attends un peu Edward. L'agent Buce et moi devons discuter !

J'hochai sèchement la tête et je les regardai s'éloigner de moi pour avoir une discussion qui semblait plutôt enflammée. Je sentis alors une petite main se glisser dans la mienne et je me tournai vers ma sœur, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

-Que se passe-t-il Edward ? Vont-ils nous aider oui ou non ?

Je poussai un soupir.

-Je ne sais pas Alice. Cela semble… compliqué !

Les yeux du petit lutin s'enflammèrent.

-Je te jure que s'il arrive quelque chose à Bella parce qu'ils n'ont rien fait, je les traîne tous devant le tribunal ! Cette bande d'abrutis finis ! Et comment ont-ils pu laisser un tel article paraître dans le journal ? À croire qu'ils ne font pas leur travail…

Elle arrêta son discours furieux pour fusiller du regard les deux policiers qui revenaient vers nous. L'agent Buce me fit un sourire encourageant.

-Nous allons mettre une équipe sur la recherche d'Isabella. Et nous allons envoyer son signalement et celui de Victoria Corwood à tous les postes de police des environs. Je suis désolé, mais c'est le mieux que nous puissions faire pour l'instant…

Je passai une main lasse dans mes cheveux : c'était mieux que rien mais je doutais que ce soit suffisant.

-Tu dois comprendre Edward que notre priorité pour l'instant est ta protection et celle de ta famille et aussi de tes amis. L'article qui a été publié ce matin complique un peu notre tâche et surtout, il précipite beaucoup les choses. Nous savons que Laurent est plus que furieux. Les gens qui trempent dans le crime comme lui n'aime pas avoir l'attention des médias sur leur organisation. Il va agir… aujourd'hui. Il n'attendra pas que nous ayons le temps de retourner la situation à notre avantage… nous pensons qu'il va éliminer tous ceux qui ont collaboré de près ou de loin avec lui au cours de deux dernières années…

J'oubliai pendant un instant, un court instant, Bella et Victoria pour saisir l'ampleur de ce que l'agent Buce me disait. QUOI ? Tous ceux qui avaient travaillé de près ou de loin avec lui ? Cela voulait dire Tanya, Kate, Garett, Jasper et tous les autres ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? demandai-je. Vous ne pouvez pas rester là à rien faire pendant qu'il va tuer…

-Bien sûr que non, me rassura aussitôt l'agent Brennan. Nous avons déjà des équipes chez tous ceux que nous croyons en danger. Ils vont les arrêter et les ramener au centre de crise. Ils y seront en sécurité.

Je passai une main lasse dans mes cheveux. Bon sang ! J'avais déjà assez de sujet de préoccupation avec Bella qui avait disparu et qui était très certainement en danger… je n'avais pas en plus besoin de me faire du souci pour des gens qui avaient un jour été mes amis !

Bella était en compagnie d'une furie rousse qui voulait se venger de moi… et qui sait ce que Victoria pourrait lui faire subir ? Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez, préférant arrêter là mes pensées avant qu'elles ne dégénèrent en quelque chose de trop douloureux…

Je poussai un soupir. Si je repoussai toutes les pensées liées à Bella, c'était les bons moments que j'avais passé avec Garett et les autres qui me revenaient en tête…

James, Victoria et Démétri s'étaient révélés tout autre que ce que je croyais, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que tous ceux que j'avais rencontré au cours de cette histoire, tous ceux avec qui je m'étais lié étaient comme eux. J'étais persuadé que la plupart d'entre eux étaient, tout comme moi, des idiots qui s'étaient laissé entraîner dans toute cette merde et qui ne savaient plus comment en sortir. Ma conscience ne pouvait PAS les laisser à leur sort sans rien faire.

-Alors vous avez renoncé à négocier avec eux ? Vous les jeter tout simplement en prison ? m'exclamai-je avec un certain dédain.

Je sentis la main d'Alice presser la mienne, une vaine tentative pour me calmer.

-Nous ne renonçons pas, mais nous n'avons plus le temps de…

-Et si je venais avec vous à cette cellule de crise pour discuter avec eux ? Je suis certain que j'arriverais à en persuader quelques uns de collaborer avec vous… si vous les mettez devant un flic, la plupart d'entre eux vont se braquer...

Je me tus lorsque je vis les deux agents échanger un regard et je ne pus retenir un petit éclat de rire incrédule. J'avais été tellement idiot : j'étais tombé tête première dans leur piège. Bien sûr, ils VOULAIENT que je les accompagne pour remplir la tâche qu'ils m'avaient confiée ! Mais ils essayaient que l'idée vienne de moi parce qu'ils devaient suffisamment me comprendre pour savoir que je me serais braqué et j'aurais refusé net s'ils m'avaient simplement ordonné de les accompagner…

-C'est une très bonne idée Edward, répondit l'agent Buce en souriant.

Je grognai.

-Je m'en doute, oui !

Je fermai les yeux et fis une grimace de douleur. Je voulais réfléchir, mais il y avait tant de penser désordonner dans ma tête que cela en était douloureux. Bella et Victoria, la peur que pouvait ressentir mon amour en cet instant, la douleur que pouvait lui infliger la rouquine aussi… Je devais chasser toutes ces idées pour pouvoir mettre de l'ordre dans mon esprit.

Je pris quelques grandes respirations.

D'un côté, je ne voyais pas trop ce que je pouvais faire pour retrouver Bella. Je pensais que la police serait plus apte à mettre la main sur Victoria rapidement. Et puis, je leur avais promis de les aider…

D'un autre côté, la police ne semblait pas vouloir retrouver Bella. Et moi, je ne POUVAIS pas l'abandonner à son sort.

-Edward n'ira nulle part tant que vous n'aurez pas retrouvé Bella ! lança ma sœur, me sortant de mes pensées.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et toisa les deux policiers de son regard le plus menaçant.

-Heu… ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle… nous nous occupons de tout et…

-Non !

Cette fois, c'était moi qui avais répliqué.

-Si vous voulez que je parte avec vous, vous contactez le chef Swann, vous lui expliquez la situation et vous le faîte venir ici.

Il était le seul en qui j'avais confiance pour retrouver Bella.

Je vis Buce et Brennan se consulter du regard, puis le premier hocha la tête.

-Très bien. Nous revenons.

Ils s'éloignèrent, me laissant seul avec ma sœur qui se tourna vers moi et se jeta dans mes bras. Je la serrai contre moi, tentant de la réconforter.

-Chut. Ça va bien aller Lily. Nous allons la retrouver.

Ses petites mains serrèrent ma nuque encore plus fortement et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que quelques jours plus tôt, c'est Bella que j'avais consolé ainsi. C'est elle qui avait pleuré dans mes bras, juste avant de m'embrasser avec un amour et une passion qui m'avait laissé pantelant.

-Elle va bien. Je sais qu'elle va bien. Nous allons la retrouver et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Je ne savais plus si c'était pour ma petite sœur ou pour moi que je répétais encore et encore ces paroles, mais j'en avais besoin. J'avais besoin d'y croire. Je ne pouvais imaginer une autre issue à cette histoire : Bella et moi heureux pour la fin des temps. C'est ainsi que devait se terminer un conte de fée non ? Et Bella était mon conte de fée; mon cadeau; mon miracle.

Je ne pouvais pas la perdre. Pas maintenant. J'avais besoin d'elle.

Je ne pouvais pas… je ne pouvais pas… pas… pas…

Au bout d'un moment, Alice s'éloigna de moi, se retirant difficilement de mes bras que je tenais serrés autour de sa taille.

-Ça va aller Edward. Tu as raison : nous allons la retrouver.

J'hochai simplement la tête sans vraiment comprendre le sens de ses paroles, puis je me laissai tomber sur le sol, fixant un point devant moi. Après avoir eu l'esprit bourdonnant de pensées désordonnées, mais je sentais soudain lessivé. Ma tête était douloureuse, mais étrangement vide. Je ne pensais plus à rien, me laissant simplement porter par le temps, jusqu'à ce qu'une sirène me ramène à la réalité. Je relevai les yeux et sursautai. La voiture de shérif du chef Swann était arrêtée à quelques mètres de moi et Charlie en sortit. Il discuta quelques instants avec Alice qui m'avait quitté sans même que je ne le réalise avant de se diriger vers moi. Il jouait inconsciemment avec son revolver qui était accroché à sa ceinture et si je ne m'était pas senti aussi apathique, j'aurai presque eu peur.

Je me relevai péniblement, fixant son regard chocolat si semblable à celui de Bella. Ce regard qui à ce moment était furieux et inquiet…

-Chef Swann. Je suis désolé, murmurai-je en baissant la tête au sol.

Le père de Bella resta un instant silencieux. Je relevai le regard et je fus happé par la colère qui brillait dans ses iris.

-J'espère bien que tu l'es parce que sans toi, ma fille serait bien en sécurité à l'école. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu t'intéresses à elle ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas laissé en paix ? Tu n'aurais jamais dû la mêler à toutes tes histoires ! Sans toi, elle serait ici en ce moment et je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter pour elle !

Sa voix avait pris de l'ampleur à chaque mot qu'il prononçait et je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer à chacune de ses paroles. Je ne pouvais me défendre, je ne voulais pas me défendre parce qu'il avait raison. Tout était de ma faute !

Il se tut soudain et je l'entendis prendre de laborieuses respirations.

-Mais j'ai dit à Bella que tout le monde méritait une deuxième chance… et je le pense. Je sais ce que tu as essayé de faire : que tu as cherché à me protéger, la protéger… J'ai entendu ton témoignage Edward et je crois que tu regrettes vraiment ce que tu as fait… Maintenant à toi de me prouver que j'ai raison de te faire confiance !

Je le fixai un instant, silencieux, puis j'hochai la tête. J'avais compris ce qu'il voulait que je fasse.

-Vous allez retrouver Bella ? demandai-je péniblement.

-Je ne laisserai rien lui arriver ! J'ai déjà une équipe de plusieurs volontaires et nous partons tout de suite a sa recherche. Je ne m'arrêterai pas avant d'avoir retrouvé ma fille.

J'hochai de nouveau la tête, puis je m'éloignai de lui pour aller rejoindre ma sœur qui attendait encore près de la voiture de police.

-Ça va mieux ? Non ! Ne réponds pas ! C'était une question idiote !

Je lui souris du mieux que je pouvais, mais ce ne devait guère être reluisant.

-Tu vas avec les crétins du gouvernement ?

-Oui. Et toi, tu vas rejoindre les autres. Et tu écoutes les agents qui vont t'escorter… ne fais rien d'idiot ou d'irréfléchi. Pour une fois, tu obéis sagement. C'est compris ?

Alice prit son air le plus angélique pour me dire :

-Oui papa.

-Parfait. Et tu dis… tu dis a tout le monde que je les aime et que je pense a eux…

-Edward, soupira Alice en levant les yeux au ciel. Ne sois pas idiot : nous allons nous revoir. Nous allons TOUS nous revoir et nous allons fêter la fin de l'année ensemble !

-Alice… nous ne sommes qu'au mois d'octobre ! protestai-je faiblement.

-Je sais, mais pour la fête que je veux donner… il faut plusieurs mois de préparation !

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la petite lueur d'excitation qui était passé dans les yeux de ma sœur. Je me penchai vers elle et déposai un baiser sur sa joue.

-Bonne chance Edward.

Je lui fis un sourire plus sincère cette fois avant d'aller retrouver les deux agents du FBI qui semblaient m'attendre. Le moment était arrivé. Cette fois, je ne pouvais plus reculer : je devrais affronter mon passé une fois pour toutes.

_**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Ce chapitre, comme les suivants, auront plus le ton d'un polar ou d'un suspens que d'une histoire d'amour ! C'était prévu depuis le début… c'est un petit cadeau que je m'offre parce que le policer a été mon premier amour ! Ce chapitre n'était pas du tout prévu ainsi… l'histoire avec Victoria devait se terminer ici, il devait y avoir une confrontation entre la rousse et notre apolon mais finalement, j'ai changé un peu mes plans… la suite est déjà commencée ! Maintenant que je vais mieux, je vais essayer de l'écrire pour vendredi ! **_


	35. Chapter 35Dans mon coeur

_**Coucou a tous ! Chose promis, chose donnée… pour une fois ! lol ! Je suis bien contente de moi et je dois vous dire que j'ai travaillé fort pour vous donner ce chapitre en temps et heures… J'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Il est assez long et il y a beaucoup d'action encore une fois ! Pour la suite, elle va mettre un peu plus de temps à paraître parce que je vais m'atteler maintenant au prochain chapitre de Guerre de famille et ensuite a un os pour le concours d'Allocop. A surveiller dans la prochaine semaine ! ;) **_

_**Et comme je vous ai fait plaisir en postant rapidement, a vous maintenant de me faire plaisir en me laissant tout plein de reviews ! J'aimerais bien en avoir des tonnes et des tonnes… tout ceux qui lisent ce chapitre doivent m'en laisser une !!! :P **_

_**Merci a tous pour vos commentaires et bonne lecture ! **_

_**PS : Petit problème de clavier : il ne veut plus écrire les accents sur les a et u… je m'excuse dont pour tous ceux qui manquent dans mon texte et ma note d'auteur ! **_

_**PS 2 : Une lectrice m'a gentiment fait remarquer qu'on écrivait Booth et non Buce… merci à toi de la part de tous les fans de Bones! Lol ! Donc l'agent Booth est l'agent Buce des chapitres précédent et non un nouveau personnage ! ;) **_

**CHAPITRE 35-DANS MON CŒUR **

**Pv de Bella**

Je sentais le soleil chauffer mon visage et j'avais l'impression que mon corps se déplaçait alors même que j'étais endormie. J'aurais voulu ouvrir les yeux pour voir où je me trouvais, mais je n'en avais pas la force. J'avais mal à la tête, tellement mal… et je savais que lorsque je sortirais de mon état de veille, cela serait bien pire encore.

Mais une voix me tira malgré moi de mon sommeil.

-Hors de question… Je n'en ai rien à foutre ! Ce n'est pas mon problème !

Cette voix… l'image d'un regard menaçant surgit dans mon esprit. Victoria. J'ouvris discrètement un œil pour observer l'endroit où je me trouvais. J'étais dans une voiture ! Une voiture qui roulait à toute vitesse sur l'autoroute. Je refermais mon œil, faisant semblant d'être encore dans les bras de Morphée, réfléchissant à un moyen de me sortir de cette situation.

-Oui, bien tu te débrouilleras seul pour attraper Edward ! Tu es un grand garçon maintenant non?

Mon corps se tendit malgré moi au nom de mon petit ami et je portai alors attention à la conversation de mon kidnappeur. J'entendis l'interlocuteur hurler dans le téléphone, sans distinguer ces mots, puis Victoria le coupa d'une voix furieuse :

-James a toujours suivi tes ordres à la lettre et regarde où cela l'a mené !

La personne a l'autre bout du fil, que je soupçonnais être le fameux Laurent, répliqua.

-Ouais, c'est ça ! Va te faire foutre aussi ! dit la rousse juste avant de raccrocher brutalement.

Je sursautai alors lorsque je sentis sa main se poser sur ma cuisse et elle me secoua sans douceur.

-Je sais que tu es réveillée alors inutile de faire semblant.

J'ouvris les yeux et me redressai dans mon siège avant de porter la main à mon visage qui me faisait souffrir.

-Ouch !

-Ah oui ! Je suis désolée pour cela, mais tu n'avais qu'à ne pas t'enfuir ! dit-elle d'un ton brutal.

Je gardai le silence, me contentant de frotter ma tête douloureuse.

-Tu sais que tu as de la chance ? reprit-elle en me jetant un regard.

Je ne répondis rien cette fois encore. Je préférai me taire plutôt que d'envenimer de nouveau la situation.

-Oui parce que Laurent voulait que je te livre à lui, mais j'ai refusé ! Il était furax !

Elle pouffa de rire et je ne pus m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en fixant mon regard sur elle. Cette fille était trop étrange ! Elle discutait avec moi comme si tout allait bien, comme si nous étions deux amies alors qu'en fait, elle venait de me kidnapper !

-Mais je n'en ai rien à cirer : je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui ! RIEN ! Il n'est qu'un connard de première, menteur et manipulateur ! Laurent me prend pour une idiote ! Comme si j'allais t'amener à lui pour qu'ainsi il puisse piéger Edward et ensuite nous tuer tous les trois !

-Pi… piéger Edward ? répétai-je en bégayant.

Victoria éclata de rire à nouveau. Un rire qui me donna des frissons dans tout le corps. J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait définitivement perdue la tête.

-Il y a seulement le nom de ton petit chéri qui peut te faire réagir, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle prit une mine faussement attendrie.

-C'est si mignon ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas trop ! Laurent veut éliminer Edward au plus vite, mais ton petit ami est un type intelligent, plus qu'intelligent même… il ne se laissera pas faire aussi facilement ! Si je pouvais, je resterais pour assister à leur duel qui risque d'être mémorable… malheureusement, mes plans ont changé et je dois ficher le camp le plus loin et le plus vite possible. Maintenant, il me reste à décider ce que je vais faire de toi !

Je me mordis la lèvre, ne sachant pas quoi dire ni comment agir. Que devais-je faire ? Me jeter hors de la voiture ? Me ruer sur elle pour qu'elle arrête la voiture ? Attendre d'être arrivée à destination ? Simplement essayer de la convaincre de me relâcher ?

-Où va-t-on ? demandai-je plutôt en fixant mon regard sur le paysage qui défilait par ma fenêtre.

-Je l'ignore. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je dois aller le plus loin possible. Je crois que Laurent va lancer quelqu'un à nos trousses… avec la police qui est déjà à ma recherche, cela commence à chauffer un peu trop pour moi ! Et je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir ou d'aller en prison… oh non! J'ai des plans bien précis et j'ai bien l'intention de les mettre à exécution !

Elle eut un sourire cruel et je retins difficilement un frisson. Mon cœur se serra d'angoisse. Qu'allait-elle faire de moi maintenant ? Je sentis les larmes affluées dans mes yeux, mais je les essuyai d'un geste rageur.

Elle garda le silence un long moment, alors que je fixais la route.

-Alors… tu vas laisser Edward ? Tu ne t'en prendras pas à lui ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander après plusieurs minutes.

Victoria eut un éclat de rire.

-Je crois qu'Ed a assez d'ennuis pour l'instant… mais je ne renonce pas pour autant.

Son visage prit alors une toute autre expression, une expression de colère mais aussi de tristesse.

-Non. Je ne renonce pas. Ce qu'il a fait… c'est tout simplement impardonnable… James avait raison : je ne peux faire confiance à personne d'autre qu'à lui ! Edward m'a trahi. Il s'est cru mieux que nous… il nous a livré à la police par _amour_ pour une fille !

Elle donna un violent coup de poing sur le volant, ses yeux devenus à nouveau noire de rage. J'avais l'impression tout à coup qu'elle dégageait une aura de danger et de mort…

-Il m'a pris l'homme que j'aime alors je vais lui prendre la femme qu'il aime ! C'est seulement justice, cria-t-elle d'un ton féroce. Et il va le savoir ! Il va savoir ce que je vais te faire et il va souffrir comme il n'a encore jamais souffert !

Cette fille était folle et elle avait l'intention de me tuer ! Paniquée, je me tournai vers la porte. Je tentai avec frénésie de l'ouvrir pour me jeter hors de la voiture, mais elle était verrouillée. Victoria éclata d'un rire victorieux alors que je ruai la portière de coups.

-Essaie tant que tu veux, mais tu ne pourras pas sortir. La porte est défectueuse. Je suis la seule qui puisse la déverrouiller pour qu'elle s'ouvre !

Sans réfléchir, je me jetai alors sur elle, agrippant ses cheveux de mes deux mains et tirant de toutes mes forces. Victoria essayait de me faire lâcher prise sans laisser le volant, ce qui semblait plutôt difficile et le voiture déviait souvent de sa trajectoire.

Je ne pensais plus à rien, je voulais seulement que Victoria paie. Je voulais qu'elle paie pour ce qu'elle nous faisait à Edward et à moi. Je voulais qu'elle souffre autant que nous avions souffert. Alors je lui envoyai mon poing sur le coin de l'œil de toutes mes forces avant de tirer encore plus fort sur sa crinière rousse, jusqu'à ce que quelques mèches me restent dans les mains. Victoria me poussa alors et je retombai sur la banquette. Lorsque je me jetai de nouveau sur elle, elle avait ressorti son canif et elle me le planta dans le bras. Je hurlai de douleur avant de retourner me recroqueviller sur mon siège, tenant mon bras qui avait commencé à saigner abondamment.

L'adrénaline venait de retomber, en même temps que ma fureur, et je me demandai soudain ce qui m'avait pris. Victoria pointa son arme vers moi, ses yeux plus noirs que jamais et sa bouche tordue sous la colère.

-Maintenant tu te tiens tranquille où je n'hésiterai pas à te trancher la tête et à l'envoyer à ton petit chéri ! Compris ?

Je me contentai d'hocher la tête, mon regard fixé sur elle. Elle sortit alors son téléphone et composa un numéro. Je fermai les yeux, laissant les larmes couler sur mon visage. J'avais eu une chance de m'échapper et je ne l'avais pas saisi. Maintenant… j'allais mourir.

**Pv d'Edward **

Je sortis du box qui avait été aménagé à la va-vite pour séparer les témoins pour me retrouver face à l'agent Booth qui m'escorta sans un mot jusqu'à une salle de réunion. J'aurais dû me sentir euphorique, ou de moins heureux : Irana, une prostituée que je ne connaissais que de vu, venait de me livrer des informations qui permettrait peut-être au FBI d'envoyer Jane en prison pour un long moment. Oui, j'aurais dû au moins avoir un petit tressaillement de joie… mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Bella, que j'avais lâchement abandonné à son sort. Je _savais_ bien sûr que je n'aurais rien pu faire de plus pour la retrouver que ce que Charlie et ses amis faisaient déjà… mais je me serais senti mieux de participer moi aussi aux recherches. Je n'arrivais à penser à rien d'autre qu'à elle… Que faisait-elle ? Où était-elle ? Se portait-elle bien ? Était-elle blessée, souffrante ? Qu'est-ce que Victoria lui faisait subir ?

Je serrai les poings avec force… si la rouquine lui faisait du mal, je n'hésiterais pas à la tuer… peu importe les conséquences… elle ne mériterait pas de vivre si elle faisait souffrir un ange tel que ma Bella !

-Alors Edward, tu as eu quelque chose ? me demanda Brennan, me sortant ainsi de mes sombres pensées.

Pour toute réponse, je lui tendis l'enregistreuse avec laquelle j'avais immortalisé ma conversation avec Irana. Je m'assis sur une chaise pendant que les policiers présents dans la pièce écoutaient la bande et je me replongeai dans mes ruminations.

Bella avait-elle été retrouvé ? Charlie m'aurait-il contacté si cela avait été le cas ? Oui, assurément. Si je n'avais aucune nouvelle, cela signifiait malheureusement que les recherches n'avaient pas avancé... et comme si je n'avais pas assez de raison de me prendre la tête, j'avais appris en arrivant au centre de crise que Jasper avait disparu. Les policiers ne l'avaient pas trouvé à son domicile, ni aux endroits qu'il fréquentait habituellement, personne ne l'avait vu depuis plus de 24 heures et il ne répondait pas à son téléphone. Je craignais vraiment qu'il soit retombé dans la drogue et qu'il soit quelque part, inconscient, peut-être sur le seuil de la mort…

-PUTAIN ! s'écria soudain l'agent Booth, me faisant sursauter.

Il arrêta la bande.

-Jane Volturi ? Jane Volturi !

Il éclata d'un rire, semblant ne pas en croire ses oreilles.

-Je n'en reviens tout simplement pas ! C'est impossible !

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

-Heu… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ce fut l'agent Brennan qui me répondit.

-Jane Volturi est la fille d'Aro Volturi, l'une des têtes dirigeantes du crime organisé en Floride et plus particulièrement a Miami… Laurent travaillait pour lui avant de venir installer ses petites affaires à Seattle, Port Angeles et Forks. Elle a disparu il y a quelques années déjà, plusieurs mois avant le départ de notre cher ami !

-Crois-tu qu'Aro l'a donné à Laurent pour qu'il en fasse son assistante ? Merde ! Elle n'avait que 12 ans !

-Oui, mais il est assez fou pour le faire ! Et puis… si Laurent avait enlevé la fille de Volturi… il serait mort depuis longtemps…

Ainsi, Jane avait été utilisée alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, livrée au requin qu'était Laurent par son propre père ? Cela pouvait expliquer en partie son comportement… oui, si elle ne serait pas aussi vicieuse et cruelle, j'aurais pitié d'elle. Mais ce qu'elle faisait aux filles de la rue, la façon dont elle les contrôlait alors que c'était des femmes plus âgées et plus expérimentées qu'elle… Je me rappelais encore les mots que Tanya avait utilisés et j'en avais des sueurs froides! Jane avait peut-être des circonstances atténuantes, mais elle avait _choisi_ de continuer l'œuvre de son père et surtout, elle y prenait du plaisir.

Les policiers du FBI se turent et repartirent la bande. Je me levai, ne voulant plus entendre la suite.

-Je vais prendre l'air quelques minutes.

Ils hochèrent distraitement la tête. Je quittai la pièce pour me diriger à pas précipités vers la sortie. J'avais la soudaine impression d'étouffer, de manquer d'air. J'ouvris la porte et pris péniblement une grande bouffée d'oxygène.

Encore une fois, j'avais tant de pensées qui tournaient encore et encore dans ma tête que j'en avais le tournis et j'avais l'impression que j'allais être malade. Bon sang ! Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être de retour au lycée, auprès de Bella, et n'avoir rien de plus dramatique à affronter que les regards méprisants des autres élèves. Dire que j'avais angoissé avec quelque chose d'aussi futile ! Maintenant cela me paraissait tellement dérisoire… si peu important alors que Bella avait disparu, enlevée par une folle furieuse, que Jasper avait aussi disparu, peut-être plongé dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou et que j'allais devoir affronter un jour ou l'autre les démons qui me hantaient…

Car même si j'avais repoussé ce moment le plus possible, discutant d'abord avec quelques membres du gang que je ne connaissais que de loin, je savais que le moment où je devrais me retrouver face à elle approchait à grands pas. Il ne me restait que trois personnes à voir : Garett, Kate et… Tanya.

Juste penser son nom me donnait des nausées. Je ne savais pas si j'aurais la force de la regarder dans les yeux après ce que je lui avais fait…

Mon Dieu ! J'aurais tant voulu que Bella soit à mes côtés en ce moment ! C'était incroyable a quel point j'étais devenu dépendant d'elle en quelques mois seulement… je n'étais plus rien sans elle ! Elle était ma force : le pilier qui me soutenait; elle était mon souffle; le cœur qui permettait au mien de battre… elle était tout. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

Mon téléphone vibra soudain dans ma poche et je le sortis, les mains tremblantes, le cœur empli d'espoir. C'était Charlie ! Il avait retrouvé Bella et elle se portait bien ! Victoria avait été arrêtée et elle allait rejoindre son petit copain derrière les barreaux !

Mais le nom qui s'affichait sur mon écran me glaça le sang : Victoria. Je repris mes esprits et répondit aussitôt.

-Ou est-elle ? Que lui as-tu fait ? Je te jure que si tu lui as fait du mal…

-Edward. Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te parler ! me répondit-elle en riant.

-Laisse-la partir Victoria ! Bella n'a rien à voir dans tout cela ! Si tu veux te venger de moi, c'est à moi que tu dois t'en prendre !

-Oh ! Tu te trompes mon cher ! Bella est directement concernée… parce que tu l'aimes ! Tout ce qui lui arrive est de ta faute Edward… si tu l'avais laissé continuer sa petite vie paisible, elle n'en serait pas la !

Je fermai les yeux, tentant de contenir ma colère. Je ne devais pas perdre le contrôle; c'est ce que Victoria recherchait. Je devais seulement essayer de l'amadouer, de lui soutirer des informations sur l'état de Bella et sur l'endroit où elles se trouvaient.

-Est-ce que Bella est encore avec toi ? lui demandai-je, sans grand espoir qu'elle me réponde.

-Oh oui ! Elle est la et elle va bien… pour l'instant ! dit Victoria.

Je pouvais deviner à son ton qu'elle affichait un sourire sadique.

-Mais je voulais que tu saches ce que je vais bientôt lui faire subir… je voulais que tu saches que dans quelques minutes, elle va mourir… je vais lui trancher la jugulaire d'un simple coup de couteau… et ce sera entièrement ta faute !

-Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ? grognai-je en crispant les poings.

Victoria eut un rire dédaigneux.

-Que peux-tu faire contre moi ? Je suis à des milliers de kilomètres de toi ! Trop loin pour que tu puisses m'atteindre !

Mon esprit tournait à toute vitesse. Elle avait raison, bien sûr. Je ne pouvais rien contre elle… mais je pouvais jouer au même jeu que le sien !

-Je peux m'en prendre a James… il est ici… juste à côté de moi… le FBI essaie de lui soutirer des informations. Si tu touches à un cheveu de Bella, je vais le voir. Je vais le voir et je le tue. Je le ferai Victoria. Tu sais que j'en suis capable !

-NON ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu l'as déjà arraché a moi en l'envoyant en prison… tu ne peux pas le tuer ! Tu… tu m'as enlevé l'homme que j'aimais alors j'ai le droit de te prendre la femme que tu aimes… ce n'est que justice ! J'ai le droit de me venger ! Ce n'est que justice !

Elle semblait avoir complètement perdue l'esprit : elle hurlait à plein poumons, d'une voix où perçait une pointe de démence.

-Non. Ton plan a échoué Victoria. J'ai moi aussi un moyen de pression contre toi. Admets-le et libère Bella.

-Non, non non ! James m'a demandé… il m'a demandé de le venger… je ne peux pas abandonner ! Il me l'a ordonné !

-Oh ! Bien sûr ! la coupai-je. Comme d'habitude, James se sert de toi ! Il ne t'aime pas Victoria, il ne t'a jamais aimé. Tu es son trophée, la belle fille qu'il exhibe et partage avec ses copains ! Il te manipule Vic, depuis le début il te manipule et toi, tu aimes cela !

-LA FERME ! TU NE SAIS RIEN !

Puis elle poussa un puissant cri de rage et j'eus l'impression que le téléphone tombait sur le sol juste avant que j'entende une exclamation de peur et de douleur.

-BELLA ! hurlai-je. BELLA ! Ou êtes-vous ?

J'entendais des bruits de lutte en arrière fond et la voix de mon ange qui semblait se débattre de toutes ses forces. Je criai encore plus fort, à m'en casser la voix.

-BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Réponds-moi !

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur mon visage, mais je ne fis rien pour les arrêter. C'était insupportable : entendre ainsi ce qui arrivait a celle que j'aimais, tout en étant totalement impuissant. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que d'écouter.

-EDWARD !

-BELLA !

-EDWARD! JE T'AIME ! CE N'EST PAS DE TA FAUTE ! STP !

-LA FERME ! la coupa alors Victoria.

-JE T'AIME ! entendis-je une dernière fois juste avant qu'elle pousse un hurlement de terreur.

Puis il n'y eu plus rien. La ligne avait été coupée. Je me laissai tomber sur les genoux, sanglotant en tenant mon torse entre mes bras, me balançant d'avant en arrière. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, ce ne pouvait pas être arrivé ! Ce n'était pas ma Bella qui avait poussé ce cri d'horreur… non ! Impossible ! Ce ne pouvait pas être elle…

Et pourtant, j'avais parfaitement reconnu sa voix.

Je me relevai péniblement, reprend un peu mon souffle… il n'était pas trop tard ! Je lesavais : Bella était encore en vie! Je le sentais… si elle était morte, je ne pourrais plus vivre.

Elle était en vie. Je devais y croire.

Je rentrai alors dans le centre de crise, courant à en perdre haleine jusqu'à la salle de réunion ou Booth et Brennan se trouvaient toujours.

-Edward ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Victoria vient de me contacter… elle est bien avec Bella… y a-t-il un moyen de repérer d'où provenait son appel ? demandai-je précipitamment.

-Si elle téléphonait de son portable… non. Par contre si elle l'a laissé ouvert, nous pouvons facilement repérer où elle se trouve en ce moment même, me répondit Booth qui paraissait excité par cette perspective.

Il m'arracha presque le téléphone des mains avant de s'éloigner à grands pas, aussitôt suivi de Brennan. Sans demander l'autorisation, je leur emboitai le pas. S'il s'agissait de retrouver Bella, je me donnais le droit d'y participer et personne ne pourrait m'en empêcher. Heureusement, les deux agents ne firent aucun commentaire sur ma présence. Ils entrèrent dans une nouvelle salle où était entassé une dizaine de personne entourée d'ordinateurs et autres appareils électroniques haut de gamme dont je ne connaissais rien.

-Tempérance ! _(non mais tant qu'à parler de Bones autant y rester!!! :P ) _Tu dois me localiser un numéro de cellulaire avec le satellite ! s'écria Booth en se dirigeant vers une jeune et jolie femme.

-Bien sûr ! Envoie et je te trouve cela en quelques secondes, répondit la femme en se tournant vers l'écran de son ordinateur.

Booth lui donna le numéro de Victoria et quelques instants plus tard, Tempérance se tourna vers lui, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

-Elle se déplace plutôt rapidement en ce moment même sur l'autoroute A-20…

-Elle va à Seattle ? demandai-je, étonné.

Allait-elle rejoindre Laurent ? Allait-elle livrer Bella à Laurent ? Un frisson d'effroi secoua mon corps à cette pensée. Si je craignais ce que Victoria avait fait et pouvait faire dans l'avenir à ma petite amie, je savais que Laurent, lui, la tuerait sans hésitation.

-Non, me répondit la policière. Elle va en sens contraire… elle s'éloigne des grandes villes pour aller vers le Nord…

-Elle prend la fuite ! s'exclama Brennan. Elle sait que Laurent veut l'éliminer !

L'atmosphère dans la pièce changea à cet instant pour ce teinté d'excitation. Je pouvais presque sentir l'adrénaline parcourir les veines des agents présents dans la pièce. Moi, je ressentais un immense soulagement et une urgente envie de bouger… Alors que je tournai le dos et sortis de la pièce, j'entendis Booth crier ses ordres :

-Zack, contacte la police locale de Foster… qu'ils placent un barrage pour bloquer Victoria lorsqu'elle passera dans leur ville ! Camille, appelle Charlie Swann pour lui faire part de notre avancée… il voudra certainement se lancer à la poursuite de sa fille ! Et envoie deux de nos équipes aussi… Odgins… Edward ?

Je sursautai lorsqu'il prononça mon nom. Je me retournai, les sourcils haussés en signe d'interrogation.

-Ou vas-tu ? me demanda-t-il stupidement.

C'était pourtant évident il me semble, non ?

-Je vais rejoindre Bella ! répondis-je rapidement avant de reprendre le chemin de la sortie.

-Non ! s'opposa-t-il. Ça ne sert à rien que tu y ailles… tu es bien plus utile ici !

-Je m'en fiche ! répliquai-je, furieux sans prendre la peine de me retourner. Maintenant que je sais où elle est, personne ne m'empêchera d'aller la rejoindre… je ne l'abandonnerai pas une fois de plus ! Je VAIS la rejoindre !

J'arrivai devant la porte, mais deux agents me bloquèrent le chemin, m'empêchant de sortir. Je crispai les poings, la fureur envahissant d'un coup mon corps.

-Laissez-moi passer, grondai-je de mon ton le plus menaçant.

Je n'en avais rien à faire que ce soit des policiers du FBI, entraînés au combat et armés… je voulais retrouver ma Bella et j'irais la retrouver ! Je ne les laisserai pas se mettre entre nous !

-Edward, ne fais pas d'histoire, dit l'agent Brennan dans mon dos. Fais ton travail, comme tu nous l'as promis et nous, nous nous occupons de retrouver Isabella. Tu iras la rejoindre avec une de nos équipes dès que nous l'aurons retrouvé…

Je poussai un grognement presqu'animal avant de répliquer :

-NON ! Je vais la chercher… elle compte sur moi ! Je ne peux pas rester ici en sachant où elle est… en sachant qu'elle est blessée et qu'elle a peur…

-Je suis désolé, mais tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tant que tu n'auras pas terminé ce pour quoi nous t'avons fait venir… pense un peu à ta liberté…

-JE N'EN AI RIEN À FOUTRE ! VOUS NE COMPRENEZ RIEN À RIEN !

Et je me jetai inconsciemment sur les deux policiers qui se mettaient entre moi et Bella. Je réussis à envoyer un crochet de droite sur l'un d'entre eux, fracassant sa lèvre, mais son collègue me repoussa avec un coup de poing puissant directement dans l'abdomen. Je reculai de quelques pas, le souffle coupé, mais je repartis aussitôt à l'attaque. J'entendais, comme s'ils étaient très loin de moi, Booth et Brennan hurler… l'un me criait d'arrêter de faire l'imbécile… l'autre ordonnait à ses collègues de ne pas se servir de leurs armes contre moi… Je crus aussi entendre la voix de Garett et les cris hystérique d'une femme…

Je me jetai contre l'un des policiers, celui qui m'avait cogné, mais il m'envoya un coup directement sur mon nez qui se cassa. Cette fois, je tombai sur le sol et lorsque je portai les mains sur le point douloureux, je sentis le sang chaud qui coulait sur mon visage. Avant que j'aie eu le temps de reprendre mes esprits et de contre-attaquer, les deux hommes se ruèrent sur moi et me plaquèrent au sol.

-Calme-toi maintenant Edward ! m'ordonna Booth. Nous n'avons pas envie de te faire du mal, mais nous le ferons si tu nous y obliges !

Pour toute réponse, je me débattis sous les bras de mes adversaires en poussant un grondement rauque.

-Arrêtez ! Vous vous y prenez mal ! lança une voix de femme.

Un visage apparut alors à quelques centimètres du mien. Un visage doux et beau… celui de la femme que j'avais aperçu quelques instants plus tôt, Tempérance. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et un doux regard bleu… son visage me rappela celui de Bella. Si ses traits étaient différents, la douceur dans ses yeux et l'harmonie de l'ensemble lui donnait une vague ressemblance avec la femme que j'aimais. Je fermai les yeux, me laissant subjuguer par le désespoir…

-Edward, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce. Je comprends que tu aies envie de partir à la recherche d'Isabella… je crois que tu l'aimes vraiment. Mais les agents Booth et Brennan ne te laisseront pas partir tout de suite… alors pourquoi ne pas faire ce qu'ils te demandent pour pouvoir ficher le camp le plus rapidement possible !

Je pris une grande inspiration avant d'hocher la tête, vaincu. Je ne pourrais pas sortir de là… ils avaient gagné. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux et trop forts pour que j'aie une chance de vaincre.

Je devrais donc abandonner Bella à son sort, une fois de plus.

Tempérance me tendit alors une pile de papiers mouchoirs que je plaquai aussitôt sur mon nez douloureux… mais la souffrance de mon corps m'était égal… elle n'était rien comparée à celle de mon cœur.

-Quel gâchis ! chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même en m'observant.

Puis elle se releva et se tourna vers Booth, Brennan et les deux hommes contre qui je m'étais battu. Ils reculèrent d'un pas.

-Vous n'auriez pas pu éviter de lui casser le nez ? Bande de brutes !

-Mais tu l'as vu ? Il était enragé ! protesta l'un de ceux que je ne connaissais pas.

Je me relevai alors péniblement, ramenant l'attention sur moi. Je vis les quatre hommes se mettre dans une position défensive, mais c'était inutile : je n'avais plus l'intention de leur causer des problèmes. Je sentis alors une main se poser sur mon épaule et je me tournai pour me retrouver face à Garett qui m'observait d'un air inquiet que je ne lui avais jamais vu.

-Ed… ça va ?

-Je crois, répondis-je d'une voix enrouée.

Puis je l'observai et réalisai à quel point il avait changé en quelques semaines. Il était plus maigre, ses yeux ne brillaient plus de l'éclat de malice qui avait toujours été la sienne, il semblait… triste. Triste et nerveux. Et il portait un gros hématome sur la joue.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? lui demandai-je en pointant sa blessure.

-J'ai essayé de te venir en aide, mais on m'a rapidement fait reprendre mon trou… désolé vieux !

Je le regardai, bouche-bée. Il avait voulu m'aider face à une horde d'agents du FBI ? Je déglutis difficilement et, avoir d'avoir pu réfléchir à ce que je faisais, je le serrai dans mes bras. Je me sentis soudainement mieux… je ne m'étais pas trompé sur toute la ligne : Garett était mon ami et lui, au moins, méritait que je me batte pour l'aider !

-Heu… ed ? Je suis pas très a l'aise avec les démonstrations d'affection entre mecs ! lança-t-il.

Je le relâchai en riant.

-Désolé. C'est juste que… ça fait du bien de voir un ami.

-À moi aussi.

-Si on allait discuter ? proposai-je.

-Ouais, si tu veux, répondit-il en haussant les épaules avant de m'entraîner vers le box ou il était enfermé.

Nous nous laissâmes tous les deux tomber sur les chaises peu confortables de la petite salle.

-Alors… je croyais que tu avais été arrêté comme nous, mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, c'est plus compliqué que ça…

Il se tut, interrompu par Tempérance qui venait me donner de la glace pour mon nez. Je la remerciai, puis essuyai les dernières gouttes de sang qui coulait de ma blessure avant de jeter les mouchoirs souillés. Je plaçai la glace sur mon visage, ce qui me tourna un soulagement presque immédiat et je me tournai enfin vers lui qui attendait impatiemment ma réponse. Je poussai un soupir.

-Je… je travaille en collaboration avec le FBI.

Garett pris un air surpris.

-Ça fait longtemps ? Je veux dire… tu étais quoi, un genre d'agent double ? Comme dans les films ?

-Non. Ca ne fait que quelques jours. Savais-tu que Démétri avait été arrêté ?

-Bien sûr. Ça nous a tous fait l'effet d'une bombe…

-C'est moi. C'est moi qui l'aie fait arrêter. Il me suivait pour m'éliminer, me justifiai-je.

Comme si j'en avais besoin. Et pourtant, même si c'était ridicule, j'avais envie que Garett comprenne le pourquoi de mes gestes.

-Je me suis moi aussi fait arrêté et je suis passé devant le juge… et c'est après que j'ai été remis en liberté que le FBI est venu me demander mon aide en échange de l'abandon d'une tonne de charge contre moi. Alors j'ai accepté, parce que je voulais être libre, mais aussi parce que je voulais les aider à mettre Laurent en prison.

Je m'arrêtai un instant, reprenant mon souffle.

-Laurent n'est pas celui que l'on croit… James non plus…

-Je sais, me coupa Garett. Je n'ai compris l'ampleur des ennuis dans lesquels je m'étais plongé que lorsque Démétri a pointé ce putain de revolver sur toi ! Je n'aurais jamais cru… c'est une chose de se battre pour préserver notre territoire ou se venger d'un affront… c'en est une autre de tuer… et d'après ce que Démétri a dit, il l'avait déjà fait sous les ordres de Laurent.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains.

-Aide-moi je t'en prie Garett, murmurai-je. Je dois réunir le plus d'informations possible pour le FBI avant qu'ils me laissent partir… Victoria a enlevé Bella et…

-Quoi ? Victoria a enlevé ta petite amie ? Shit ! Ce sont tous des cinglés ou quoi ? s'écria-t-il choqué.

-J'en ai l'impression, soupirai-je.

-Je vais t'aider Ed, dit mon ami d'un ton déterminé. Ça fait des semaines que j'essaie de nous sortir, Kate et moi de tout ça, mais Laurent n'avait pas l'intention de nous rendre notre liberté. Je… nous allions prendre la fuite… changer d'état, aller le plus loin possible de Laurent lorsque la police a débarqué…

Je fronçai les sourcils, intrigué.

-Kate et toi ? Alors… vous êtes ensemble ?

Il sourit et j'eus l'impression de retrouver le véritable Garett l'espace d'un instant.

-Ça fait presque deux mois maintenant. Kate voulait qu'on garde le secret… à cause de son travail… depuis qu'on est ensemble, elle se trouve toute sorte d'excuses pour ne plus s'envoyer d'autres mecs. Tu sais qu'elle faisait cela simplement pour se ramasser de l'argent pour aller étudier en droit à Darmouth ?

J'hochai la tête. Oui, je savais. Kate était une fille bien et intelligente qui n'avait eu aucune chance dans la vie. Alors qu'elle allait entrer a l'université, ses parents étaient morts dans l'incendie de leur maison. Et Kate s'était retrouvée a la rue, sans un sous parce que ses géniteurs étaient criblés de dettes et qu'ils n'avaient pas assuré leur résidence. Elle était emménagée chez une amie d'enfance, Tanya, qui l'avait convaincue de demander du travail à Laurent. Kate avait d'abord refusé, se cherchant un autre travail, mais après plusieurs mois d'échecs et de renvois, elle avait finalement accepté de devenir strep-teaseuse dans un des club de Laurent, seulement pour quelques mois… le temps qu'elle mette de l'argent de côté… C'était il y a plus d'un an a présent et de fil en aiguille, elle en était venue à vendre son corps…

Maintenant que je connaissais la vraie nature de Laurent, je me demandai si elle avait véritablement eu le choix !

Je connaissais moins de choses concernant Garett. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas eu une vie facile. Il avait grandi dans l'un des pires quartiers de Seattle, avait quitté l'école très tôt pour travailler, aidant ses parents à faire vivre ses trois frères et lui. Puis un jour, tout comme moi, il avait été abordé par James et ils étaient devenus amis…

-Elle a assez d'économies depuis un moment maintenant, mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner Tanya dans toute cette merde… il y a une semaine, elle a décidé d'arrêter pour de bon. Alors elle ne s'est tout simplement pas présenter au boulot, elle s'est terrée chez elle… mais Laurent a envoyé Démétri et il… il lui a cassé le poignet. Il lui a dit que si elle ne revenait pas dans la rue, il lui casserait les membres un a un !

Son visage avait pris une expression féroce lorsqu'il raconta cet événement.

-C'est ce qui nous a vraiment décidé à ficher le camp… c'est aller trop loin maintenant ! Et je ferai tout ce que je peux pour envoyer ce salaud en prison ! S'il n'était pas aussi bien protéger ce fils de pute, je serais allé lui défoncer la gueule moi-même !

-Merci Garett. Et… je suis désolé pour Kate.

-Et si on allait la voir tout de suite ?me proposa mon ami. Elle va vouloir nous aider, c'est certain! Je sais qu'elle est quelque part ici… et j'imagine que Tanya aussi s'ils ont mis la main sur elle…

-Oui, elle est ici aussi.

Je fermai les yeux sous le coup de la douleur. Je pris une grande inspiration. Les agents de FBI m'avaient demandé d'interroger mes amis un par un… mais je n'en avais plus rien à faire de leurs ordres ! Ils pouvaient bien se les mettre ou je pense ! Et discuter avec Garett, Kate et Tanya en même temps me permettraient de partir plus rapidement pour retrouver…

J'arrêtai là le flot de mes pensées. Je ne voulais plus penser à elle. Parce que je savais que je perdrais alors la tête de nouveau et que plus rien ne pourrait me ramener à la réalité tant que je ne l'aurais pas vu saine et sauve. Je devais me concentrer sur ce que j'avais à faire… après, plus rien d'autre ne compterait qu'elle…

Sans compter que, même si j'avais du mal à me l'avouer, il me serait plus facile d'affronter Tanya en compagnie de Garett et Kate que seul à seule.

-Allons les retrouver ! dis-je en me levant. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à discuter et j'ai peu de temps…

**Pv de Bella**

Maintenant… j'allais mourir. J'allais mourir sans même avoir eu la chance de revoir Edward, sans avoir pu lui dire à quel point je l'aime. J'espérais vraiment qu'il le savait. J'espérais aussi qu'il pourrait un jour surmonter ma mort et se pardonner… rien de tout cela n'était de sa faute ! Il fallait qu'il le comprenne !

-Edward ! Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te parler ! dit Victoria en riant.

Je me redressai dans mon siège, puis me tournai vers elle, mon cœur battant la chamade. Elle parlait avec Edward ! Il était là, au bout du fil… alors que quelques instants plus tôt, il était inatteignable, j'avais maintenant une chance d'entendre de nouveau sa voix et de lui parler…

Mais au moment où j'allais ouvrir la bouche, je sentis la pointe d'une lame effleurer mon cou et je me tus. Victoria me fixait d'un œil mauvais.

-TU LA FER-ME ! articula-t-elle silencieusement.

Puis elle laissa retomber son bras et le remit sur le volant.

-Oh ! Tu te trompes mon cher ! dit-elle à Edward. Bella est directement concernée… parce que tu l'aimes ! Tout ce qui lui arrive est de ta faute Edward… si tu l'avais laissé continuer sa petite vie paisible, elle n'en serait pas la !

Non ! Edward, ne crois pas cela ! Je ne regrettais rien de ce qui s'était passé entre nous, même si j'allais mourir… je ne pouvais regretter la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie… je ne pouvais regretter d'avoir rencontré Edward, d'avoir connu et partager son amour !

Même si nos moments de bonheur avaient été trop courts, trop peu nombreux… il valait la peine que je meure pour avoir connu cela… bien peu de gens pouvaient se venter d'avoir rencontré leur âme sœur; une personne avait qui il pouvait être totalement eux-mêmes, une personne avec qui ils étaient en parfaite communion. Moi je le pouvais. J'avais eu cette chance.

Edward m'avait donné cette chance. Victoria avait raison : Edward et moi n'étions pas du même monde. Il était extraordinaire alors que j'étais banale… et pourtant, c'est moi qu'il avait choisi. Parce que je possédais quelque chose dont il avait besoin tout comme il possédait tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

Il m'avait choisi… et même si d'une certaine façon, c'était ce qui m'avait conduit jusqu'ici, dans cette voiture, avec une folle qui allait me tuer… j'en étais heureuse.

Si j'avais une seule chose à changer dans ce qui s'était passé, je ne le laisserais pas partir pour Seattle. Ainsi, nous aurions eu deux semaines de plus de bonheur ensemble…

Je pris conscience que j'avais manqué une partie de la conversation lorsque Victoria éclata d'un rire dédaigneux.

-Que peux-tu faire contre moi ? Je suis à des milliers de kilomètres de toi ! Trop loin pour que tu puisses m'atteindre !

Mon esprit tournait à toute vitesse. J'allais mourir de toute façon… alors pourquoi ne pas lui désobéir et tenter de parler une dernière fois avec Edward ?

-NON ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu l'as déjà arraché à moi en l'envoyant en prison… tu ne peux pas le tuer ! Tu… tu m'as enlevé l'homme que j'aimais alors j'ai le droit de te prendre la femme que tu aimes… ce n'est que justice ! J'ai le droit de me venger ! Ce n'est que justice !

J'ignorais ce qu'Edward lui avait dit, mais elle semblait avoir complètement perdue l'esprit : elle hurlait à plein poumons, d'une voix où perçait une pointe de démence. Elle semblait ne plus me porter attention… si je la prenais pas surprise, j'avais peut-être une chance de m'emparer de son téléphone… Mon Dieu ! Je voulais tellement entendre le doux ténor d'Edward… juste une dernière fois ! J'en avais besoin !

-Non, non non ! James m'a demandé… il m'a demandé de le venger… je ne peux pas abandonner ! Il me l'a ordonné !

Victoria devenait de plus en plus incohérente… c'était le moment ou jamais ! Je me jetai sur elle alors qu'elle criait :

-LA FERME ! TU NE SAIS RIEN !

Malheureusement pour moi, elle me vit arriver : elle poussa un cri de rage et lança le téléphone à bout de bras pour se défendre de ses deux mains contre mon attaque. Elle me planta d'un coup vif son couteau dans la cuisse et je ne pus m'empêcher de hurler. Je ne lâchai pas prise pour autant… je réussis, sans que je comprenne vraiment comment j'avais fait, à lui arracher son arme des mains et je la retournai contre elle. Victoria lâcha le volant, laissant la voiture se débrouiller sans elle, pour me repousser violemment. Je réussis tout de même à lui toucher la main… et je repartis aussitôt à l'attaque. C'était moi qui avais l'avantage à présent : j'avais l'arme !

-BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Réponds-moi !

La voix d'Edward, qui provenait de sous mon siège me déconcentra un instant et mon adversaire en profita pour m'enserrer le poignet, le tordant jusqu'à ce que je sois obligée de laisser tomber le couteau sur le sol.

-EDWARD ! criai-je à mon tour, d'un ton désespéré.

-BELLA !

Nous devions à présent nous battre toutes les deux a mains nues, mais j'avais encore un avantage sur Victoria qui devait se défendre à une main la plupart de temps, pour ne pas laisser la voiture aller s'écraser contre un arbre sur le bord de la route. Je pouvais le faire… je pouvais gagner !

-EDWARD! JE T'AIME ! CE N'EST PAS DE TA FAUTE ! JE T'EN PRIE !

-LA FERME ! cria Victoria en m'envoyant un coup de poing que je tentai de lui retourner, sans grand succès.

Je me sentais étourdie… j'avais la nausée. Victoria avait frappé directement sur ma tempe et j'avais l'impression de m'engourdir. Alors que quelques instants plus tôt j'avais espoir de gagner, je savais à présent que c'était peine perdue… elle était plus forte que moi.

Je rassemblais tout l'énergie dont je disposais pour lui dire une dernière fois :

-JE T'AIME !

Je voulais être certaine qu'il m'entende cette fois… qu'il garde ses paroles à jamais gravées dans son esprit.

À ce moment, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui arrivais parce que je sombrais vers l'inconscience, je sentis Victoria se pencher au-dessus de moi, puis il y eu un courant d'air froid dans mon dos… je poussai un dernier hurlement de terreur, lorsque mon adversaire me poussa et que je me sentis tomber en bas de la voiture. Ma tête cogna rapidement la route et je fis plusieurs rouleaux avant de m'immobiliser sur le côté de la chaussée.

Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Mon corps ne répondait plus. Il ne fonctionnait plus. Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance, car j'allais mourir… je fermai les yeux et le visage d'ange d'Edward apparut dans mon esprit.

Il me fit ce sourire en coin qui me chavirait et me dit qu'il m'aimait aussi…

Je souris à mon tour. Je me sentais bien. Heureuse. J'étais avec mon amour, mon ange… il était avec moi, il vivait en moi, dans mon cœur… et j'espérais que je serais à jamais dans le sien.

-Ne m'oublie pas Edward, murmurai-je. Jamais.

_**Ok, maintenant vous pouvez m'envoyer toutes les bêtises que vous voulez… mais n'oubliez pas de me dire comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre !!! **_


	36. Chapter 36Faire face à son passé pv Ed

**Coucou tout le monde !!! Le voici enfin le chapitre 36… qui m'a donné beaucoup de sueurs froides ! lol ! Quelques petites notes sur ce chapitre : **

**Il est très long. Plus de 18 pages en word. **

**Je ne dirai pas qu'il est mauvais, car je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas. Mais j'ai du le reprendre a plusieurs reprises dans les derniers jours et a la fin j'en avais marre alors il est peut-être moins achevé que les chapitres précédents. **

**Il se passe beaucoup beaucoup de choses : vous allez apprendre mais j'ai l'impression que ce que vous allez retenir, c'est la fin ! lol ! **

**A un moment, peut-être que vous vous direz… mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ??? Continuez la lecture et vous comprendrez !!! **

**Merci a tous pour vos commentaires, je vous adore, j'adore vos reviews et c'est vous avant tout qui me donnez la motivation pour continuer. Et bonne lecture ! **

**CHAPITRE 36 –Faire face à son passé **

Je devais y arriver ! Je pouvais le faire… je DEVAIS le faire : pour Bella. Peu importe ce que j'avais fait, je devais l'assumer maintenant et y faire face une bonne fois pour toute. Mes craintes, mes peurs n'avaient plus d'importance ! J'allais les affronter ou les faire taire tout simplement. J'allais faire ce que je devais faire pour aller rejoindre ma Bella.

Je pris une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage, puis passai le box dans lequel Garett venait d'entrer pour retrouver Kate qui lui avait sauté dans les bras. Je fis quelques pas, dépassai quelques bureaux jusqu'à ce que je vois des boucles d'un blond vénitien. Tanya.

C'était le moment de vérité. Je fis un pas dans le box et la blonde se leva lorsqu'elle m'aperçut, un sourire lumineux éclairant son visage. Elle s'avança vers moi et je dus serrer les poings pour résister à l'envie d'agrandir de nouveau la distance entre nous.

-Edward, murmura-t-elle en fixant ses yeux bleus au mien. C'est si bon de te revoir… même dans ces circonstances.

Elle passa une main douce dans mes cheveux. Je déglutis difficilement.

-Tanya, fut tout ce que je pus répondre tant ma voix était chancelante.

Je fermai les yeux et je la revis étendue sur ce lit, inconsciente, alors que Félix profitait de son corps nu. Ce corps qu'elle m'avait offert à tant d'occasions… J'eus une soudaine nausée tant j'étais dégoûté de moi-même.

-J'ai vu ce qu'ils t'ont fait tout a l'heure… c'était horrible ! Mais j'espérais… j'espérais te revoir enfin !

Je ne répondis rien. J'étais tétanisé, je ne savais ni quoi dire ni quoi faire. Les images de son viol repassaient en boucles dans mon esprit, malgré ma volonté de les éradiquer de mes pensées.

-Tu m'as laissé si longtemps sans nouvelle, continua mon amie. Je me demandais... je me demandais si tu étais furieux contre moi, si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal.

J'ouvris de nouveau les yeux et je tentai de lui faire un sourire qui devait ressembler d'avantage à une grimace.

-Bien sûr que non, répondis-je à voix basse. Tu n'as rien fait; c'est moi qui… c'est moi qui…

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Edward. Tu as toujours été si parfait avec moi !

Je me tus, incapable de poursuivre. C'est moi qui t'aie laissé te faire violer sans rien faire pour les empêcher ! aurais-je dû dire, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je n'étais pas prêt.

Elle fit un pas dans ma direction, sûrement pour me prendre dans ses bras ou m'embrasser. Je reculai d'instinct, échappant a son étreinte. Son visage se décomposa sous la douleur et je me sentis encore plus mal.

-Que se passe-t-il Edward ? Pourquoi me fuis-tu ?

Heureusement, Kate et Garett nous rejoignirent à cet instant, mettant fin à cette conversation. Kate et Tanya s'enlacèrent pendant un long moment, puis la petite amie de Garett vint me serrer dans mes bras à son tour. Je me laissai faire, sentant le regard jaloux de Tanya sur nous.

-C'est génial d'être tous les quatre ensemble, dit Kate en me relâchant, mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'on ait le droit de…

-Ça va : Edward travaille avec le FBI, répondit Garett.

Je sens tous les regards converger vers moi.

-Quoi ?

Je passai une main lasse dans mes cheveux, puis je me raclai la gorge avant de dire :

-Je crois que nous devrions nous asseoir…

Lorsque nous eûmes tous les quatre pris place autour du petit bureau, je racontai de nouveau mon histoire, comme je l'avais fait avec Garett quelques instants plus tôt. Je vis le visage de Tanya s'assombrir lorsque je parlai de Bella et de son enlèvement…

-Alors c'est vrai ? me demanda-t-elle. Tu as une petite amie ? Une fille de ton école ?

J'hochai la tête, évitant son regard.

-Et c'est pour cela que tu ne m'as pas rappelé depuis des mois ? s'écria-t-elle, sa voix augmentant d'un ton. Pour cela que tu ne veux pas que je m'approche de toi ? Tu ne crois pas que j'avais le droit d'être avisée que nous n'étions plus ensemble ?

-Tanya, soupirai-je avec remords. Nous n'avons jamais été ensemble…

-Non ! Mais tu savais que… tu savais que j'espérais qu'un jour tu changes d'avis.

Je serrai la mâchoire avec force, tentant de contenir ma colère. Comment pouvait-elle se soucier de cela après ce que je venais de lui raconter ? Comment pouvait-elle être assez égoïste pour se soucier de son petit bonheur personnel en ce moment ?

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de discuter de cela ? répliquai-je d'un ton froid. Bella a été enlevé par Victoria… elle est peut-être en train d'agoniser en ce moment même et toi, tu veux que nous discutions de notre hypothétique couple qui n'a jamais vu le jour ?

Tanya me lança un regard furieux et blessée qui me transperça le cœur, puis elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et s'enfonça dans son siège, silencieuse. Je me passai une main dans les cheveux à nouveau en soupirant, honteux de m'être ainsi laissé emporter.

-Je suis désolé… je suis à cran ! Je… j'ai… j'ai tellement peur.

Je fermai les yeux, retenant mes larmes. Je ne voulais plus pleurer et me lamenter sur mon sort… je n'en avais plus le temps.

-Oh ! Edward !

Puis je sentis deux bras tendres et réconfortants me serrer alors que l'odeur de Tanya m'entourait. Mon corps se tendit malgré moi alors que j'avais le souffle coupé par la douleur. Je ne pouvais pas… je n'avais pas le droit à son amitié et sa compassion… et surtout pas à son amour !

Je me dégageai donc de son étreinte, doucement pour ne pas la vexer, puis je fis face à Kate. Il m'était plus facile de la regarder elle que mon autre amie.

-Tout ce que vous pourrez me dire sur Laurent peut m'être utile… tout ce que vous avec vu, entendu au cours des dernières années… les noms de vos clients réguliers aussi…

-Tu sais… tu sais que ce sont des gens riches, parfois célèbres et qu'il sera difficile de les faire tomber ? me demanda Kate.

Je lui fis un faible sourire.

-Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider… je ne fais que prendre les informations. Après, je remets tout cela entre les mains du FBI et je fiche le camp !

Kate et Tanya échangèrent un regard.

-Je… c'est… le maire de Forks est l'un de mes clients réguliers, avoua Tanya.

-Shit ! s'écria Garett, qui de toute évidence l'ignorait.

-Quelques avocats importants à Seattle aussi… je peux t'écrire les noms si tu veux… et… un juge de la cour Suprême.

-Merci Tan… tu m'écriras tout cela tout à l'heure. Et toi Kate ?

Mon amie fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir.

-Je ne sais pas quel nom pourrait être utile… je ne suis pas aussi en demande que Tanya ! Je… je voyais souvent un animateur de nouvelles plutôt connu qui habite Port Angeles… et… le propriétaire de la boutique de sport de Forks était un de mes clients. Je sais qu'il versait de l'argent à Laurent pour financer son entreprise… pour en recevoir le double ou même le triple quelques semaines plus tard…

-Attends… le proprio de la boutique de sport ? Tu veux dire… Newton ? demandai-je, sans y croire.

-Oui, c'est cela.

-Merde ! ne pus-je m'empêcher de m'écrier.

Mike Newton était un idiot et je le détestais… mais il ne méritait pas de voir son père arrêté et jeté en prison !

-Les autres clients étaient des hommes plutôt banals… des cadres, des vendeurs, des chauffeurs de bus même… mais je peux aussi t'écrire tous les noms si tu en as besoin…

J'hochai la tête distraitement, une idée germant dans mon esprit.

-Avez-vous déjà eu un client du nom d'Aro Volturi ?

Le visage de Tanya se figea d'horreur devant moi et lorsque je me tournai vers Kate, je vis qu'elle avait la même expression. J'attendis un instant que l'une d'elles parle, mais elles restèrent obstinément silencieuses.

-Je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup… mais c'est pour que Laurent reçoive la sentence qu'il mérite !

Et pour sauver Bella aussi, pensai-je avec force.

Tanya se pencha vers moi, déposa une main sur mon genou et elle me confia à voix basse :

-Laurent nous a amené à New-York Kate, Irana et moi il y a un peu plus d'un mois. Il allait y rencontrer des collaborateurs et il voulait que nous les distrayions…

-Il y avait un homme qui s'appelait Aro, ajouta Kate. Il était effrayant…

Elle frissonna à ce souvenir et je ne doutais pas un instant à l'air sur leurs visages que je n'avais aucune envie de savoir ce que cet homme leur avait fait subir.

-Que faisait-il avec Laurent ? Le savez-vous ? Avez-vous entendu quelque chose ?

-Je ne voulais rien entendre. Il était si… il avait des besoins particuliers et il aimait qu'on… qu'on se débatte… qu'on le repousse… et il était si brusque, si cruel. Plus que tous les autres hommes avec qui j'avais couché. Et son regard… Non ! Lorsque je ne travaillais pas, je me tenais le plus loin possible d'eux, me raconta Kate avec émotion.

Garett, le visage déformé par la fureur, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui. Lorsque je rapportai mon attention sur Tanya, je sus qu'ELLE savait quelque chose… je le voyais à la lueur de crainte dans ses yeux. Je pris sur moi, sur mes propres peurs, et je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Comprenant ce que je voulais faire, elle secoua violemment la tête de droite à gauche, des larmes apparaissant à la commissure de ses yeux.

-Tanya…

-Non ! Non ! Edward ! Si je dis un mot… c'est la mort assurée !

-Non. Le FBI te protégera…

-Rien ne pourra me protéger d'eux !

Je me penchai vers elle à mon tour et pris sa main qui reposait toujours sur mon genou dans la mienne.

-Je t'en prie Tanya… je t'en prie, la suppliai-je la voix tremblante d'émotions.

J'étais un salaud. Un véritable salaud. Après tout ce que je lui avais déjà fait subir, je la manipulais pour obtenir ce que je voulais. J'utilisais l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour moi… parce que je savais que c'était son point faible.

Tanya avait un besoin presque démesuré de l'amour d'un homme… c'était ainsi qu'elle s'était fait embarquer dans tout cela quelques années plus tôt… elle n'avait que 15 ans et elle était tombée amoureuse d'un homme merveilleux… un homme qui lui donnait tout ce qu'elle voulait, qui la faisait se sentir femme, selon ses propres mots. Tanya avait fait une fugue; partant au côté de celui qu'elle croyait être l'homme de sa vie. Puis, un jour, il lui avait demandé de lui rendre un petit service en échange de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Si elle l'aimait vraiment… elle ne pouvait refuser… Elle avait 16 ans, était naïve et avait une totale confiance en son petit ami. Alors elle avait accepté.

Et moi, je faisais la même chose aujourd'hui avec elle. Je reproduisais ce scénario. Je voulais qu'elle m'aide à retrouver Bella le plus rapidement possible alors je me servais de l'amour qu'elle me portait… parce que je savais qu'elle avait confiance en moi. J'étais lâche et dégoûtant… mais je devais le faire. Rien ne comptait plus que la vie de Bella à mes yeux. Rien.

-Je… c'est… les trois hommes… ce sont trois frères… Aro, Marcus et Félix. Un soir, ils m'ont fait venir dans leur chambre et je les ai entendus discuter. J'étais défoncée alors ils croyaient pouvoir parler librement… mais je n'ai pas oublié un mot de leurs conversations. Ils parlaient… ils parlaient de témoins gênants. De témoins dont ils devraient bientôt se débarrasser. Ils craignaient que la « filiale » de Seattle ne mène la police directement à eux. Ils ont eu une vive conversation pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire… pour finalement conclure que le mieux était d'éliminer la tête de l'organisation.

-Ils veulent éliminer Laurent ? demandai-je, abasourdi.

-C'est ce que je crois aussi. Sans Laurent… tout tombe en morceaux.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, réfléchissant à tout ce que je venais d'apprendre. Cela c'était passé il y avait presque deux mois… alors pourquoi Laurent était-il encore en vie ? Pourquoi les Volturi ne l'avait-il pas éliminé comme prévu ? Et s'ils avaient décidé de mettre Laurent hors d'état de nuire par un autre moyen que la mort ? En mettant la police sur ses traces par exemple…

Je me secouai avant de me lever. Même si c'était le cas, je ne pouvais rien y faire. Ce n'était pas mon travail ! Pour l'instant, rien d'autre ne devait compter que Bella. Et ce que je venais d'apprendre était peut-être suffisant pour obtenir ma liberté…

Je me tournai vers mes amis.

-Si c'est un agent du FBI qui vient poursuivre l'interrogatoire… allez-vous répondre à ces questions ?

Garett fit une grimace, mais il répondit tout de même :

-Bien sûr mec ! Il faut se serrer les coudes.

-Merci. À tous les trois.

-J'espère que tu la retrouveras Edward, dit doucement Tanya.

Et je savais à quel point cette phrase avait été difficile à dire pour elle… Je me dirigeai vers la porte, mais m'arrêtai avant de l'avoir franchi.

Un étau me serrait le cœur. Devais-je lui dire ce que je savais ? Elle avait le droit de connaître la vérité après tout, non ? J'ignorais même si elle était consciente d'avoir été violée cette nuit-là ! J'avais tout fait pour l'éviter depuis. Peut-être le sentait-elle sans en avoir la certitude ? Peut-être avait-elle l'impression de devenir folle parce qu'elle ignorait qui lui avait fait cela ? Et moi, je pouvais lui apporter ces réponses…

Et pour être honnête avec moi-même, j'avais l'impression que tout lui avouer me libérerait d'une petite part de culpabilité…

-Tanya ? dis-je faiblement.

-Oui Edward ?

-Je… je… non ! Laisse tomber !

Puis je partis. Je ne pouvais pas me décharger sur elle; ce n'était pas à elle de porter ce poids. La vérité n'était pas toujours bonne à savoir ! Elle fait souvent plus de mal que de bien.

Alors je pris la fuite, une fois de plus, et je marchai dans les couloirs étonnamment désert jusqu'au bureau que les agents Booth et Brenan avaient occupés la majeure partie de la journée. Il était vide. Je partis donc pour la salle où ils m'avaient amené un peu plus tôt, celle où il y avait tous ses appareils électroniques et je les trouvai en pleine effervescence. De toute évidence, il s'était passé quelque chose d'important ! Les agents couraient dans tous les sens, criant des informations à tue-tête, les uns par-dessus les autres, si bien que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui se passait exactement. Ils étaient si agités que personne ne remarqua même ma présence et je dus tapoter sur l'épaule de l'agent Booth pour qu'il m'accorde son attention.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque. On est légèrement occupé !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il m'évalua un instant du regard, tentant sûrement de déterminer s'il devait ou non me dire la vérité.

-Le chef Swann a retrouvé sa fille… et nous, nous avons perdu Victoria.

Je fermai les yeux, assimilant ses deux informations capitales. Bella. Ils avaient retrouvé Bella… pourquoi personne ne m'avait-il averti avant ? Pourquoi Charlie ne m'avait-il pas contacté lui-même ?

-Co… comment va-t-elle ? Comment va Bella ?

Son visage prit un air grave et désolé. Non ! C'était impossible ! Elle ne pouvait pas être morte ! Pas elle !

-Elle ne va pas bien. Elle a été gravement blessée. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Ils ne savent pas… si elle va s'en sortir… je suis désolé.

Le monde s'écroula autour de moi. J'étais seul dans un endroit noir et froid où un son horrible résonnait à mes oreilles; un feulement de désespoir qui prenait racine au plus profond de moi. Je sentais des mains qui me tiraillaient, tentant de me ramener avec eux dans leur monde horrible, mais je les repoussai violemment. Je ne voulais pas… je ne voulais pas retourner dans un monde où Bella ne serait plus là. J'entendais, loin derrière l'horrible cri qui n'en finissait plus, mon nom répété encore et encore par des voix que je ne reconnaissais pas.

Je me détournai d'elles, me repliant sur moi-même, prenant ma tête douloureuse entre mes mains. Je répétai à voix basse le même nom encore et encore.

-Bella… Bella… Bella…

Je gémis, puis laissai tomber ma tête sur le sol avant d'y frapper mon crâne à plusieurs reprises. Je voulais mourir. Je voulais juste en finir avec cette merde qu'on appelait la vie. Comment avait-il pu faire cela ? Comment Dieu, qui qu'il soit, avait-il pu me prendre Bella ainsi ? Comment avait-il pu permettre qu'un ange tel qu'elle souffre ainsi ?

Était-ce ma punition divine ? Perdre l'être que je chérissais le plus au monde, et par ma propre faute ?

Je fermai les yeux en secouant la tête. Bella allait s'en sortir. Je ne pouvais admettre le contraire. Il s'était trompé, il avait eu de mauvaises informations. Bella allait bien. Victoria l'avait abandonné sur le bord de la route et elle attendait maintenant qu'une voiture passe pour la ramener ici. Bientôt, Charlie m'appellerait pour m'annoncer la bonne nouvelle. J'irai les rejoindre et ils m'accueilleraient tous les deux à bras ouverts. Bella me ferait son sourire timide, les joues rouges, avant de se jeter dans mes bras pour m'embrasser alors que Charlie se raclerait la gorge pour nous séparer, en papa protecteur qu'il était. Puis il nous demanderait si nous avions faim et nous commanderions tous une pizza que nous mangerions devant un match de baseball.

Oui, c'est ainsi que cela doit se passer; c'est ainsi que cela VA se passer. Ma respiration se calma alors que je souriais, confiant.

Bella était de retour, indemne. Après notre soirée avec son père, j'étais monté discrètement à sa chambre en passant par la fenêtre, comme je l'avais fait quelques heures plus tôt. Nous avions de nouveau fait l'amour, heureux de nous retrouver enfin et pour de bon cette fois. À présent, nous dormions côte à côte. Je la serrai contre moi de toutes mes forces, heureux comme je ne l'avais jamais cru possible. J'avais eu si peur de la perdre ! Plus jamais je ne la laisserai s'éloigner de moi; je veillerai sur elle jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je rattraperai tous mes pêchés en rendant cette ange heureuse. Ce serait ma seule mission pour le reste de mes jours : aimer Bella Swan.

Sur ces pensées, je m'endormis. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, ce qui me semblait être des heures plus tard, Bella n'était plus à mes côtés. Je me redressai, un sentiment de vide logé dans ma poitrine.

Je fronçai les sourcils, perplexe. Je n'étais pas dans la chambre de Bella… j'étais dans une chambre dont les murs étaient peints d'un vert qui donnait envie de vomir, sur un lit trop petit pour y entré deux personnes… j'étais à l'hôpital. Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais ici ? Que s'était-il passé au cours de la nuit ? Avais-je eu un malaise, une faiblesse ? Mon Dieu ! Bella avait dû se faire un sang d'encre pour moi… comme si je ne lui avais pas donné assez de soucis ces derniers temps ! D'ailleurs, je m'étonnais qu'il n'y ait personne à mon chevet.

-Edward ? Tu es réveillé ? me demanda une voix douce depuis la porte.

-Oui, répondis-je sans savoir qui avait parlé. Où est Bella ? Et ma famille ?

-Attends, je vais chercher tes parents.

Cette fois, je crus reconnaître la voix de l'agent Tempérance et je me demandai ce qu'elle faisait là. Avant que j'aie pu y réfléchir, la porte se referma, pour s'ouvrit de nouveau sur Esmée et Carlisle. Ma mère se précipita vers moi, les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré, et elle me serra dans ses bras.

-Wow ! Maman… je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort ! dis-je en riant. En fait, j'ignore pourquoi je suis ici… je me sens très bien !

Mes parents se jetèrent un coup d'œil inquiet, puis Carlisle prit son air de docteur pour m'examiner de façon superficiel tout en me demandant :

-Alors tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé ?

-Hum... non.

-Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ?

Je réfléchis un instant.

-Je… je suis remonté dormir avec Bella après notre soirée baseball avec Charlie… oh merde ! Charlie ! Il doit être furieux maintenant ! Je me suis introduit en douce dans la chambre de Bella!

-Oh non ! Mon chéri, mon pauvre chéri ! s'écria Esmée avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Je fixai son visage, choqué par sa réaction. Mais que se passait-il ?

-Je… je ne comprends pas ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

Mon père déposa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule et plongea son regard dans le mien.

-Rien de grave Edward : tu as subi un choc post-traumatique. Tu as été transporté ici par une agente du FBI. Mes collègues t'ont pris en charge : ils t'ont donné un calmant, t'ont branché un soluté pendant quelques temps, ont réparé ton nez cassé et tu as fini par t'endormir.

Je portai la main à mon nez, qui était dissimulé sous un bandage, puis je fronçai les sourcils, de plus en plus perdu.

-Un choc post-traumatique ? répétai-je sans y croire.

-Tu étais déjà affaibli… par le manque d'eau et de nourriture que tu t'es infligé à toi-même pendant plusieurs semaines, mais aussi par tout le stress que tu vis présentement… quoiqu'il en soit, lorsque l'agent Booth t'a appris l'état de Bella, ton esprit ne l'a pas supporté…

-Non ! le coupai-je avec force.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je n'avais aucune envie d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

-Edward, tu dois faire face à la réalité, murmura doucement Esmée. Bella a besoin de toi.

-Non ! Non ! Vous…

Je les repoussai sans douceur et me levai debout.

-Où est-elle ? Où est Bella ? Où est-elle ? Pourquoi l'empêchez-vous de venir me voir ?

-Bella est quelques étages au-dessus de toi Edward… elle tente de se remettre d'une opération

délicate…

-Non ! Elle était avec moi hier soir… Charlie l'a retrouvé et elle était en parfaite santé !

-Elle a eu de graves blessures et a reçu plusieurs transfusions de sang, continua mon père,

imperturbable.

-Tu mens, tu mens ! protestai-je plus faiblement cette fois.

La scène me revenait peu à peu en mémoire. Le centre de crise, les agents du FBI, les mots de

Booth… puis le noir et la douleur. Et ensuite, cette soirée où tout était si parfait avec Bella à mes

côtés. Cette soirée qui m'avait semblé si réelle n'était qu'un délire de mon imagination.

Bella avait été retrouvé… et elle luttait présentement pour sa vie. Je me laissai tomber sur le sol

de ma chambre en poussant un gémissement. Esmée vint me prendre dans ses bras et elle me

berça dans une attitude maternelle et réconfortante. Je me raccrochai désespérément à elle en sanglotant.

J'étais faible. Faible et pathétique. Mais sans Bella, je n'étais plus rien. Elle était mon souffle,

mon air, ma force.

-Edward, souffla ma mère à mon oreille. Bella est toujours en vie… les docteurs sont plutôt optimistes… alors ne perds pas espoir. S'il y a une personne qui peut la raccrocher à notre monde; c'est toi mon chéri !

Je sentis l'espoir renaître en moi, mais c'était un espoir si faible que je craignais qu'il soit de nouveau brisé. Cet espoir, il me détruirait s'il venait qu'à disparaître… mais je devais y croire. Je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber Bella, pas maintenant qu'elle avait besoin de moi plus que jamais! ELLE serait restée à mes côtés. Elle ne m'aurait pas abandonné. Jamais.

Mes pleurs se calmèrent petit à petit alors que je reprenais mes esprits. Je remerciai ma mère, puis m'éloignai d'elle en essuyant mon visage.

-Où sont les autres ? demandai-je. Où sont Emmet, Alice et Rosalie ?

-Ils sont à l'hôtel. En sécurité avec trois agents du FBI, me répondit Esmée alors que je me relevais sur mes pieds.

-Et le FBI… ils ont retrouvé Victoria ?

-Pas encore.

-Ils ont arrêté Laurent ?

-Non plus.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux en poussant un soupir. Alors ces crétins n'avaient rien fait encore ? Ils avaient laissé s'échapper Victoria ? Et qu'attendaient-ils pour arrêter Laurent ? Ils devaient avoir suffisamment de témoignages à présent pour le faire inculper non ?

Une main douce se posa sur mon bras. Je relevai la tête et croisai le regard désolé d'Esmée.

-Edward, mon chéri… ne pense plus à ça. Tu as assez de soucis en ce moment. Laisse-les faire leur travail et consacre-toi à Bella.

Oui, je voulais me concentrer uniquement sur Bella… mais quelque part au fond de moi, la flamme de la vengeance brûlait tout sur son passage. Je voulais qu'ils paient pour leurs crimes, je voulais qu'ils soient punis pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à Bella. Et j'aurais été soulagé qu'ils aient enfin été mis hors d'état de nuire. Quoique… je me demandais si la prison était une sanction assez sévère pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Peut-être devrais-je m'occuper d'eux personnellement…

-L'opération est terminée depuis quelques temps déjà et tout s'est bien passé. Si tu souhaites la voir, je peux même te faire entrer dans sa chambre, me proposa Carlisle.

Je chassai Laurent, Victoria et le FBI de mes pensées- à partir de ce moment et ce jusqu'à ce que je sois certain qu'elle vivrait, plus rien d'autre que Bella n'aurait de l'importance- et lui fis un sourire reconnaissant.

-Merci papa.

Après plus d'une demi-heure d'attente, le temps que le docteur m'ausculte une dernière fois et me donne l'autorisation de sortir, mon père m'amena enfin au département de chirurgie majeure.

Il m'expliqua en chemin ce qui était arrivé à ma Bella… le cauchemar qu'elle avait vécu. Victoria l'avait poussé hors de la voiture alors qu'elle roulait en toute vitesse, juste après lui avoir planté une arme blanche dans la cuisse, lui coupant ainsi une artère importante et lui faisant perdre beaucoup de sang. Puis lorsqu'elle était tombée sur la route, une branche s'était enfoncée dans son abdomen, perforant son estomac… Si Bella était encore en vie, c'était seulement grâce à un miracle et à un bon samaritain qui lui était venu en aide, bandant la plaie de sa cuisse avec une ceinture, arrêtant ainsi l'hémorragie.

Nous nous arrêtâmes finalement devant une porte close… une porte semblable à toutes les autres de cet hôpital. Mon cœur fit une embardée. J'y étais. J'allais retrouver Bella, ma Bella…

-Tu peux y aller Edward… mais je t'avertis : Bella est très mal en point. En plus de tout ce que je t'ai dit, elle a aussi une commotion cérébrale, des côtes et une jambe cassée. Son visage est…

-Ça va aller Carlisle, l'interrompis-je, incapable d'en entendre d'avantage.

Il fit une petite pression sur mon épaule, juste avant que j'entre dans la chambre. Mon regard se posa aussitôt sur mon ange et j'en perdis le souffle. Si je n'avais pas su qui était étendu sur ce lit, je crois que je ne l'aurais pas reconnu. Son visage était rouge et boursoufflé du côté gauche, ses cheveux avaient été rasés, sûrement pour soigné la plaie qui s'y trouvait, plusieurs solutés de toutes sortes étaient plantés dans ses bras blancs qui avaient pris à plusieurs endroits une teinte bleue… Mon ange… mon ange était faible et… détruite.

Je l'avais brisée en milles morceaux.

Je serrai mes poings si forts que mes ongles entrèrent dans ma peau. Je me détestais. Je me détestais pour ce que j'avais fait à Bella. Et je n'avais qu'une envie à cet instant : fuir. Fuir loin d'elle, à un endroit où je ne pourrais plus jamais lui faire de mal. Mais j'avais fait une fois l'erreur de l'abandonner et je n'avais pas l'intention de recommencer.

Cette fois, je lui laisserai le choix. Le choix de me garder à ses côtés ou de me repousser. Le choix de m'aimer ou de me haïr. Pour l'instant, je ne pouvais qu'attendre. Attendre qu'elle reprenne conscience. Attendre qu'elle se rétablisse. Attendre et… espérer.

Je m'approchai à pas lents d'elle, puis sans la quitter des yeux, je tirai une chaise et je m'assis à ses côtés.

-Oh Bella ! Je suis désolé… qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

Je réprimai un sanglot.

-Pardonne-moi mon amour ! Pardonne-moi ! J'aurai dû… j'aurai dû être là pour te protéger ! Je l'ai laissé s'en prendre à toi ! Je l'ai laissé te faire du mal ! Je suis tellement désolé…

Je pris délicatement sa main dans la mienne et j'y déposai un baiser.

-Tu vas passer à travers cela Bella ! Tu vas y arriver parce que tu es la femme la plus forte que je connaisse ! Et parce que… parce que tu as encore tellement de belles choses à vivre ! Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux mon amour. Vivre heureuse, avec un homme qui t'aime et tant mieux si cela peut être moi et avoir des enfants. Une tonne d'adorables enfants pour qui tu seras la meilleure des mamans. Trouver un travail qui te passionnera, dans lequel tu te sentiras bien. Et tu vivras une tonne d'après-midi shopping avec Alice et Rose… oui je sais : cela c'est plutôt une torture pour toi ! Mais je sais que tu aimes tellement Lily que tu le feras pour lui faire plaisir ! Et tous les dimanches, nous serons invités chez mes parents, avec toute ma famille de timbrés. Ils seront toujours ravis de te voir, parce que pour eux tu fais partie de la famille à part entière. Le soir, en rentrant dans notre maison, nous coucherons les enfants et nous ferons l'amour pendant des heures, avec une passion toujours aussi puissante. Et nous nous aimerons autant, peu importe les années qui passeront, notre amour l'un pour l'autre restera toujours aussi fort et inébranlable…

Je repris mon souffle un instant et en profitai pour passer une main douce à quelques centimètres du visage de Bella, imaginant la texture soyeuse de sa peau sous mes doigts.

-Ce sera notre vie Bella, si c'est ce que tu veux. Ce sera notre vie si tu te réveilles. Toi et moi. Heureux. Ensemble. Je veux y croire, mais il faut que tu y croies toi aussi mon amour. Il faut que tu y croies, que tu t'y accroches de toutes tes forces et que tu te battes pour que nous puissions y arriver. Pour que nous puissions réaliser ce rêve ensemble. Je ne peux pas te rejoindre là où tu es… c'est encore toi qui doit venir vers moi.

Je lâchai sa main et me pris la tête entre les mains. J'avais une migraine atroce, mon corps tremblait et ma voix était rauque… mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner. Je devais tout lui dire. Aussi idiot que cela paraissait, j'avais l'impression que cela pouvait l'aider à revenir vers moi. Je pris donc une grande inspiration avant de déposer à nouveau ma main sur la sienne.

-Depuis le début de notre relation, c'est toujours toi qui dois venir vers moi… mais ça va changer! À partir de maintenant, il n'y aura plus de distance entre nous. Je ne m'érigerai plus derrière des barrières, je ne m'éloignerai plus délibérément de toi, je vais tout te donner de moi. Tout ce que tu voudras bien prendre, ce sera à toi. Je t'aime. Mon Dieu ! Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime mon amour !

Ne pouvant plus me retenir, je déposai ma tête à côté de son bras et laissai les larmes couler silencieusement sur mon visage pendant un long moment, imaginant que sa main tendre passait dans mes cheveux, caressant mon front et ma nuque. Je dus m'endormir parce que je sursautai lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule.

-Edward, tu dois partir maintenant. Ils vont bientôt changer Bella de chambre… et l'heure des visites est terminée.

J'hochai la tête, puis je déposai délicatement un baiser sur le front de Bella avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

-Je serai de retour avant que tu te réveilles. Je te le promets mon amour.

Je sortis de la chambre, suivi de mon père et je tombai face à face avec Charlie et Jacob qui ne dirent pas un mot pour me saluer, se contentant de me jeter un regard furieux. Je m'arrêtai devant eux, surpris de les trouver là.

Mon cerveau devait être encore un peu embrumé… je n'étais pas le seul à me soucier de Bella. Son père et son meilleur ami l'aimaient sûrement autant que moi. Et vu la façon dont ils me fixaient, ils me savaient responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé.

J'ouvris la bouche pour m'excuser, mais mon père me prit par le bras et il me guida vers l'ascenseur.

-Ce n'est pas le moment Edward. Le chef Swann est bouleversé…

-Il m'en veut, n'est-ce pas ? demandai-je à voix basse.

-Sa fille a frôlé la mort… il a besoin de trouver un responsable et tu es le parfait bouc émissaire… mais ne t'en fais pas : il retrouvera la raison. Charlie Swann est un homme juste. Il finira par comprendre que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et maintenant, essaie d'oublier tout cela et va te reposer à la maison. Esmée vient juste de partir.

Je secouai vigoureusement la tête.

-Non. Je reste ici. Je vais attendre dans le couloir…

Carlisle se planta devant moi, une mine réprobatrice, la même mimique obstinée que moi sur le visage.

-Ça ne servirait à rien : Bella ne se réveillera pas tout de suite, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sans réplique. Les médecins la maintiennent dans le coma en attendant d'être certain qu'elle pourra supporter la douleur occasionnée par ses blessures. Et mon fils… je dois t'avouer que tu as une tête à faire peur ! Les agents du FBI nous ont un peu relaté les événements de la journée à ta mère et à moi et je crois vraiment qu'une bonne douche et des vêtements propres te feraient du bien. Une bonne nuit de sommeil aussi.

-Non ! Je… je ne laisserai pas Bella !

-Charlie et Jacob sont la pour elle… et puis, je resterai ici si tu me le demandes. Je me glisserai en douce dans sa chambre… aucune infirmière n'osera me jeter dehors ! me dit-il avec un sourire triste.

Je poussai un soupir.

-D'accord pour la douche et les vêtements propres, mais je reviens tout de suite après.

Carlisle accepta ce compromis. Il me tendit les clés de sa voiture, puis il me poussa dans l'ascenseur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas : je vais prendre soin d'elle, me dit-il avec douceur.

-Je sais.

Les portes se refermèrent sur lui et je descendis jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée qui était presque désert. Même l'urgence semblait avoir été abandonnée; il n'y avait qu'une mère et son bébé, ainsi qu'une vieille dame qui attendaient sur les chaises peu confortables. Je jetai un œil à l'horloge murale. Il était minuit et vingt… cela voulait dire que j'avais perdu la carte pendant un long moment ! J'avais été en état de choc, mais je ne m'étais pas évanouie. Cela voulait donc dire que j'étais resté un long moment les yeux fixant le vide, inconscient de tout ce qui se passait autour de moi, plongé dans un monde imaginaire bien plus agréable que la réalité alors que mon corps était couvert de sueur et secoué de tremblements.

J'avais déjà aidé une personne en état de choc et c'était plutôt… perturbant. Comme si l'être face à vous était devenu une coquille vide. Comme si elle était vivante sans l'être véritablement… pendant quelques heures, j'étais devenu cette coquille vide. C'était horrible et pourtant… quelque part au fond de moi, j'espérais retomber dans cet état catatonique si Bella mourrait. C'était plus facile que la mort et moins douloureux que la vie…

Plongé dans mes pensées noires, cela me prit quelques instants avant de sentir qu'on me suivait. Quelqu'un, un homme, marchait derrière moi. Un agent du FBI qui me surveillait ? Possible. Après tout, ils avaient promis de nous protéger ma famille et moi. Je m'arrêtai pour lacer mes chaussures et en profitai pour jeter un coup d'œil discret dans mon dos. L'homme s'était lui aussi arrêté et il s'appuyait contre un pilier du stationnement. Il était pas très grand, plutôt mince et portait des jeans et un chandail à capuchon qu'il avait rabattu sur sa tête. Ce n'était pas un agent du FBI. Je le sentais; je le savais. C'était donc un ennemi.

Je me remis debout et repris ma marche d'un pas accéléré, pensant à mon plan d'attaque. Je n'avais aucune arme, rien pour me défendre et je me sentais encore faible. Je ne croyais pas pouvoir me battre convenablement. Je ne pouvais espérer aucune aide; le stationnement étant complètement désert.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de m'arrêter à côté de la berline de mon père. Je devais tenter ma chance, l'effet de surprise me donnerait peut-être suffisamment l'avantage pour que je puisse éliminer mon adversaire. J'attendis quelques secondes de plus que celui-ci se rapproche, puis je me retournai sans crier gare et je bondis sur mon agresseur, le plaquant au sol et frappant sa tête sur le ciment sous sa plainte de douleur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? grognai-je entre mes dents.

Puis mon regard se posa sur le visage de mon poursuivant et je le relâchai aussitôt.

-Jas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Où étais-tu passé ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que c'était toi ?

Mon meilleur ami se rassit en frottant son crâne douloureux.

-Une question à la fois je t'en prie. J'ai mal à la tête !

Je l'observai un peu mieux et je me sentis happé par la colère, la culpabilité et la tristesse.

-Jas, tu es défoncé !

Je ne pus empêcher mon ton d'être accusateur. Jasper détourna le regard.

-Je n'ai presque rien pris… je te le jure Edward. Juste une ligne… une ligne pour me donner du courage !

Je me levai, puis lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied à son tour.

-Où étais-tu ? Le FBI t'a cherché partout, mais tu avais disparu.

-J'étais avec Laurent…

Il attrapa mon bras dans le sien et le serra avec force en me lançant un regard suppliant.

-Ed, je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou ! Il faut… il faut que tu m'aides ! Laurent… il a essayé de me tuer ! Je crois qu'il est à mes trousses !

-Calme-toi Jasper, dis-je d'un ton apaisant. Nous allons aller au centre de crise du FBI. Là, tu seras en sécurité.

-NON ! Que crois-tu qu'ils vont me faire ? Je suis… je suis gelé Edward !

-C'est la meilleure solution Jas ! répliquai-je d'un ton sans appel. La seule.

Mon meilleur ami relâcha sa prise sur mon bras et il ferma les yeux un instant.

-Ok. Je vais y aller… laisse-moi juste passer à la maison pour essayer de ressembler à quelque chose. J'ai l'air d'une loque…

-Ce n'est pas important ! Laurent t'attend peut-être chez toi et…

Son visage se transforma en un masque d'anxiété.

-Merde ! Ma mère… ma mère est sûrement à la maison et si Laurent y va…

Je serrai les clés que je tenais toujours en main.

-Est-ce qu'il était seul ?

-Oui. Oui il était seul. D'après ce que j'ai compris, seul Jane n'a pas encore été arrêté !

-Ok. Allons chez toi nous assurer que ta mère va bien !

J'ouvris les portières de la voiture de mon père et nous y sommes entrés d'un même mouvement précipité. Puis je démarrai en trombe, roulant à toute vitesse vers la maison des Withlock.

-As-tu ton téléphone ? demandai-je à mon ami lorsque je réalisai que j'avais perdu le mien. Il m'avait sûrement été confisqué à l'hôpital.

-Non. Laurent l'a détruit pour que je ne puisse pas appeler et demander de l'aide.

Je passai une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux.

-As-tu une arme ?

Jasper sortit de la poche de sa veste un revolver et il me le montra.

-Je suis passé chez toi, mais il n'y avait personne. Avant de partir, j'ai récupéré cela. Tu l'avais caché sous la latte du parquet de ta chambre.

Je lui fis un sourire crispé.

-Tu me connais trop… ça fait presque peur.

Jasper éclata de rire alors que je reprenais :

-Alors le plan de match : arrivé chez toi, tu me donnes l'arme parce que je suis le seul en état de tirer. Si Laurent est là, je lui règle son compte et ensuite nous appelons la police. S'Il n'est pas là, nous appelons le FBI pour qu'ils vous protègent ta mère et toi.

-Très bien Ed. C'est parfait. Merci de m'aider.

-Tu es mon meilleur ami Jasper, répondis-je simplement.

Le reste du trajet jusque chez lui se fit en silence. Je pensais à Laurent, à madame Withlock et à Bella. Dès que mon ami serait en sécurité, je retournerai auprès d'elle. Tant pis si je faisais peur à voir… personne ne pourrait me faire quitter son chevet.

Au bout d'un moment qui me parut une éternité, je m'arrêtai enfin devant la maison de Jasper qui était plongée dans le noir.

-Si ta mère est là, elle est déjà…

Je sursautai lorsque ma portière s'ouvrit et que quelqu'un me tira violemment sur le bras.

-Ben ? m'écriai-je, étonné. Qu'est-ce que…

Il m'envoya un coup de poing sur mon nez déjà brisé et je hurlai de douleur.

-La ferme minable ! m'ordonna-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux. Ne m'adresse pas la parole ! Je ne parle pas au traître !

-Tu es malade ou quoi ? criai-je avant de foncer sur lui.

Mais il me repoussa sans difficulté, me faisant tomber sur le sol. Moi qui avais cru pendant un instant qu'il était l'agent infiltré dont les agents FBI m'avait vaguement parlé ! Il était de toute évidence du côté de Laurent…

-JASPER ! JASPER, TIRE-LUI DESSUS ! hurlai-je à mon meilleur ami alors que j'essayais de me redresser.

Benjamin éclata d'un rire dément.

-Tu n'as pas encore compris ? Jasper, c'est lui qui t'a attiré ici pour que nous puissions te régler ton compte !

-Non ! grognai-je entre mes dents.

Je réussis finalement à tenir sur mes pieds, mais au moment où j'allais de nouveau attaquer Ben, je sentis le canon froid d'une arme appuyée sur ma nuque. Je me figeai aussitôt.

-Je suis désolé Ed… tellement désolé, chuchota Jasper, la voix rauque.

-Jazz, non ! Ne fais pas ça !

C'était impossible ! J'étais en plein cauchemar ! C'était encore un produit de mon imagination ! Jasper ne pouvait pas pointer une arme sur moi… je le connaissais comme les doigts de ma main! Il était mon meilleur ami depuis des années maintenant, l'ami le plus fidèle que je n'avais jamais rencontré ! Il ne pouvait pas me tourner le dos pour se joindre à Laurent… ce n'était pas lui !

-Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

-Ah ! Ce qu'un homme serait prêt à faire pour sa dose de crack ! lança Ben, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Jasper, tu… tu… non ! Tu es mon meilleur ami. Je vais t'aider Jas ! Je vais t'aider à t'en sortir ! Tu l'as dit toi-même : tu mérites mieux que cette vie ! Tu…

-La ferme ! s'exclama Jasper en appuyant plus fort l'arme sur mon cou. Tu m'avais déjà promis de m'aider, mais tu m'as laissé tomber ! Alors tes belles promesses, tu peux te les mettre où je pense ! Et puis, pendant que tu étais parti, j'ai appris à l'aimer cette vie ! Je me sens toujours bien, toujours heureux. J'ai des tonnes d'amis, une fille différente dans mon lit chaque soir si je le souhaite et de l'argent qui me sort pas les oreilles ! As-tu mieux à m'offrir _Edward_ ?

Il avait dit mon nom avec dédain qui me toucha en plein cœur. J'aurais aimé pouvoir son visage en cet instant parce que je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il pensait ce qu'il venait de dire… Non ! Il mentait. Je ne pouvais envisager le contraire. Mais pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ?

-Et Alice ? soufflai-je difficilement.

-Assez parlé, s'écria sèchement Benjamin avant que Jasper ait pu répondre. Amène-le à l'intérieur qu'on en finisse avec lui !

Je fixai alors mon regard sur lui, la mâchoire crispée par la fureur.

-Alors vous allez me tuer ?

-Exactement mon vieux ! Tu comprends vite, tu es plutôt…

Guidé seulement par ma colère et l'adrénaline, sans penser une minute à ce que je faisais, j'attrapai le poignet de Jasper qui tenait l'arme et le tordais d'un cou violent. J'entendis les os craquer et sous un cri de douleur, Jazz lâcha le revolver sur le sol. Je me ruai alors sur Benjamin, prêt à le tuer à mains nues s'il le fallait… j'avais promis à Bella de lui laisser le choix de m'aimer ou de me rejeter. Je lui avais promis d'être là quand elle se réveillerait…

Et je tenais toujours mes promesses.

**Oui, oui : encore une fois la coupure est cruelle ! Mais c'est totalement voulu ce coup-ci !:P À la semaine prochaine ! **


	37. Chapter 37Le dernier round

**Bonjour à tous ! Je vous livre maintenant le chapitre 37 avec quelques jours de retard mais j'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes à gérer dans ma vie personnelle et une santé vacillante la semaine dernière alors ce chapitre a été relégué au placard !!! Puis lorsque je me suis senti mieux cette semaine, je l'ai repris depuis le début même s'il était terminé… il ne me satisfaisait pas ! Cette fois, je crois que c'est la bonne ! ;) Vous allez voir la fin de l'affrontement entre Edward, Jasper et Benjamin et ensuite… un petit cadeau pour vous ! **

**Je réfléchis présentement à la suite de cette histoire… je ne sais pas encore si le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue ou le dernier chapitre avec ensuite une épilogue. Je veux que tout soit clair, que vous compreniez bien tout ce qui s'est passé mais en même temps, je n'ai pas trop envie d'écrire un chapitre qui serait seulement de longues explications… enfin, je vais bien trouver un moyen !!! **

**Sur ce, je vous dis merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture ! **

**CHAPITRE 37-LE DERNIER ROUND PV D'EDWARD**

Je me ruai alors sur Benjamin, prêt à le tuer à mains nues s'il le fallait et je le fis tomber brutalement sur le sol. J'entendis son souffle se couper. Je le maintins au sol de tout mon poids, puis sans attendre, je le ruai de coups de poing. Je ne le laisserai pas m'éloigner de ma Bella… je ne laisserai personne nous séparer !

Mais ce salaud était bien entraîné… mieux que moi, et il attrapa l'une de mes mains en action et d'un geste habile, l'envoya derrière mon dos, m'immobilisant. Sur un cri de colère, je lui envoyai un violent coup de tête qui manqua sa cible ; mon visage cogna contre le dessus de sa tête et je gémis sous la douleur de mon nez qui était presque insupportable à présent. Sonné, je ne cherchai même plus à me défendre et encore moins à attaquer.

Benjamin en profita pour me pousser avec force sur le côté et je roulai sur le sol avant de tenter de me relever. Je ne devais pas le laisser gagner. Je pouvais être plus fort que lui.

Je DEVAIS l'être. Pour mon amour, pour mon ange…

Mais c'était peine perdu. Alors que j'étais à quatre pattes, cherchant la force nécessaire pour me remettre debout, mon adversaire m'envoya son pied dans l'abdomen, me coupant le souffle. Je me recroquevillai sous la souffrance alors qu'il me donnait un autre coup encore plus puissant.

-Tu vois ? Je suis plus fort que toi ! Alors tu te calmes maintenant ou les dommages pourraient bien être irréversibles ! cria Benjamin en me fixant.

Je fermai les yeux, me repliant un peu plus sur moi-même.

Je suis désolé Bella… désolé de briser ma promesse, mais je ne peux plus me battre ! Il est plus fort que moi.

Et qui a dit que l'amour était plus fort que tout ? Il semblerait que ce soit faux…

Je sentis le pied de mon assaillant s'enfoncer encore une fois dans mes côtes, mais la douleur était déjà tellement forte que je le sentis à peine.

J'entendis alors, comme s'il venait d'un autre monde, un cri de rage à l'état pur et le bruit d'un corps qui s'écroule sur le sol. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et vis Jasper penché sur moi.

-Jas ? murmurai-je faiblement.

-Oh ! Tu es vivant Ed ! J'ai cru que… j'ai cru qu'il t'avait…

Incapable de bouger, j'observai autour de moi, cherchant Benjamin.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est-IL ?

Pour toute réponse, Jasper poussa un gémissement de peur, puis il s'assit sur le sol son revolver dans sa main gauche. Il laissa tomber sa tête entre ses jambes, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Il laissait échapper des petites plaintes terrorisées.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je vais mourir… ils vont me tuer ! Je vais mourir !

Il renifla un grand coup. J'essayai de m'asseoir, mais la douleur dans mon abdomen me cloua sur place. Je vis alors pour la première fois le corps de Benjamin étendu plus loin, visiblement inconscient.

-Aide-moi Jasper. On va ficher le camp d'ici. Toi et moi. Personne ne nous retrouvera.

J'essayai de prendre une voix calme et confiante, malgré l'état dans lequel j'étais. J'avais déjà vu Jasper dans une crise de panique avant… cela lui arrivait souvent lorsqu'il était défoncé et je savais bien comment le gérer. Maintenant que Benjamin était hors d'état de nuire, j'avais de nouveau des chances de m'en sortir. J'avais de nouveau des chances de revoir Bella. Il ne me restait qu'à convaincre celui qui avait été mon meilleur ami de se ranger de mon côté… et s'il refusait…

Je préférais ne pas y penser.

Je devais y aller un pas à la fois.

-Tu ne comprends pas ! hurla Jasper en me fixant, une lueur de folie dans son regard. C'est le FBI! Ils me retrouveront peu importe où j'irai ! Ils me retrouveront toujours ! Ils doivent déjà être en chemin ! Ils arrivent… ils arrivent pour me tuer !

-Jasper, il n'y a personne d'autres que toi et moi ici.

-BENJAMIN ! BENJAMIN EST UN AGENT DU FBI ET JE L'AI TUÉ !!!

Cette fois, je trouvai la force de m'asseoir lentement pour me retrouver face à mon ami qui délirait. Benjamin ne pouvait pas être un agent du FBI… il venait de me rouer de coups, avec l'intention de me tuer.

À moins qu'il soit un agent corrompu…

-Ce n'est rien Jasper. Je leur ferai comprendre. Il essayait de me tuer. Ils comprendront. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

Jasper poussa de nouveau un gémissement, plus fort que les autres. `

-Ce n'est pas ainsi que ça devait se passer. Ce n'est pas ainsi…

Puis il arrêta soudainement son balancement et il se releva en tanguant.

-J'ai besoin d'une dose. J'ai besoin d'une dose tout de suite, marmonna-t-il avant de s'éloigner et d'entrer dans la maison.

J'essayai tant bien que mal de le retenir, mais je me retrouvai à nouveau affaler sur le sol. Je me remis debout en gémissant. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais aussi mal ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que je recevais des coups de pieds au ventre… mais cette fois, je sentais que c'était différent. La douleur était si intense que même respirer m'était pénible.

J'étais sur mes deux pieds et je me relevai petit à petit… mais une vive souffrance me traversa tel un courant électrique et je poussai un cri de douleur avant de tomber dans les bras de l'inconscience…

***

J'ouvris les yeux péniblement, me demandant ce qui m'était arrivé. J'essayai de fixer mon regard sur quelque chose, mais ma vue était floue et tout me paraissait trop lumineux. Je fermai mes yeux précipitamment.

J'avais mal. Ma tête était souffrante, j'avais la nausée et j'avais l'impression qu'un poignard me traversait l'abdomen à chaque respiration.

Je restai donc immobile un long moment, concentrant toute mon attention à respirer correctement. Jusqu'à ce que je remarque qu'il y avait du bruit autour de moi. Un bruit assourdissant. J'essayai d'appeler à l'aide, mais aucun son ne voulut sortir de ma bouche. Je réessayai à nouveau.

-Ai… aidez-moi, murmurai-je faiblement.

J'ouvris de nouveaux les yeux et cette fois je réussis à regarder autour de moi. Bien que la maison était sans dessus-dessous, je savais où j'étais pour y êtes venu tant de fois au cours des dernières années. J'étais chez les Withlock.

-Jasper ? appelai-je avec difficulté.

Je voulus me lever, mais réalisai que j'étais attaché à une chaise, les bras derrière le dos. Et à ce moment-là, tout me revint en mémoire. Jasper, Benjamin, le revolver, ma bagarre avec mon ancien colocataire que Jasper avait mis k.o., la douleur et enfin, le noir complet…

J'étais bien éveillé à présent. Je tournai la tête dans tous les sens, à la recherche du blond.

Il passa soudain en coup de vent devant moi, sans se soucier de ma présence. Il se pencha sur le sol, prit les tiroirs vides qui traînaient sur le plancher et il les secoua dans tous les sens.

-Je sais qu'il y en a d'autre quelque part ! Je le sais ! Où je l'ai mise ?

-Jasper ? dis-je de nouveau.

Les yeux de mon ami se tournèrent une fraction de seconde vers moi avant de retourner à sa

fouille. À quatre pattes sur la céramique de la cuisine, Jasper prenait tous les objets qui

traînaient là avant de s'en débarrasser en rageant. Les verres, les assiettes, les mitaines pour le

four… rien ne fut épargné et tout se retrouva en détritus sur le sol…

-Jasper… détache-moi !

Celui-ci ne s'intéressa même pas à moi. Je pris une grande inspiration, puis lançai :

-Détache-moi… je sais où tu peux trouver de la dope… du bon stock !

Jasper se tourna aussitôt vers moi, passant une main sur son nez en reniflant.

-Tu en as Edward ? Tu en as sur toi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix avide.

Je fermai les yeux un instant. Malgré ce qu'il m'avait fait, cela me faisait mal de voir Jasper ainsi…

-Tu en as sur toi ? répéta-t-il impatiemment.

-Non, mais je sais où en trouver ! Détache-moi et…

Je fus interrompu par la sonnerie d'un téléphone : le cellulaire de Jasper. Bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas véritablement perdu lors d'un affrontement avec Laurent… l'affrontement en question n'ayant sûrement jamais eu lieu.

Jasper répondit d'une voix impatiente. Puis il resta en silence un instant, ses yeux me fixant tout en me donnant l'impression de ne pas vraiment me voir. Il raccrocha sans avoir prononcé un mot.

-Laurent dit que tu mens, lança-t-il en s'approchant. Il dit que tu mens, mais que lui peux me donner la meilleure dose de ma vie… si je le fais. Si je lui obéis.

J'eus l'impression de recevoir une baffe en plein visage, puis la peur s'insinua peu à peu dans mes veines…

-Et comment Laurent sait-il ce que je viens de te dire ?

Jasper secoua la tête pour seul réponse.

-Est-ce que c'est lui qui m'a attaché sur cette chaise ? Est-ce qu'IL est ici ? insistai-je.

Les sourcils de Jas se froncèrent et la réponse sembla lui demander un long travail de réflexion.

-Non. Tu étais dehors et ensuite… tu étais là.

Il détourna alors précipitamment la tête, puis se mit à marcher en long et en large devant moi.

-Détache-moi Jas. Je sais que tu ne veux pas vraiment faire cela… je suis ton ami. Ton meilleur ami. Tu peux me faire confiance : je vais t'aider à avoir ta dose dès que nous serons sortis d'ici !

Il ne voulait pas le faire… il ne voulait pas vraiment me faire de mal. Il m'avait sauvé de Benjamin après tout non ? Je devais croire qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment me faire de mal… non seulement parce que c'était ma seule chance de m'en tirer, mais surtout parce que c'était trop horrible pour moi de penser que Jasper me haïssait à ce point…

-Non ! la voix de mon ami claqua comme un fouet. Je ne peux pas… je crois !

Il s'arrêta et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Je ne comprends plus ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Il a dit de t'amener jusqu'ici et qu'ensuite il se chargerait de tout… mais il n'est pas là !

Puis il releva la tête et planta son regard dans le mien. Je déglutis difficilement : Non ! C'était impossible ! Et pourtant, la lueur dans ses yeux me disait clairement que j'avais perdu. Mais je ne voulais pas le croire. Jasper ne ferait pas cela !

-Laurent dit que si je te tue, il me donnera ce que je veux. Tout ce que je veux, autant que j'en veux…

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué alors que j'étais inconscient ? demandai-je d'une voix rauque. Cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple autant pour toi que pour moi !

-IL veut voir, répondit Jasper en me pointant une caméra que je n'avais pas vu jusque là, dissimulée comme elle était dans un coin de la cuisine.

J'eus l'impression que quelque chose se brisa en moi : je savais soudain, comme si la lumière éclairait mon esprit, que Jasper n'hésiterait plus. Il obéirait aux ordres de Laurent. Et il allait me tuer, peu importe ce que je lui dirais. Peu importe que je sois son meilleur ami… j'allais mourir.

Je me tournai vers la caméra et la fixai un instant, ahuri, puis j'éclatai d'un rire dément.

-Alors Laurent nous regarde ?

-Oui. Et il nous écoute aussi.

Je ris de nouveau, puis je dirigeai mon regard vers la caméra en faisant mon sourire le plus arrogant.

-Et bien Laurent, j'espère que le spectacle te réjouira… profite-en, ce sera sûrement la dernière fois que tu pourras rire avant d'être envoyé en prison ! Tu savais que je travaille avec le FBI maintenant ? Oui, tu le sais sûrement ! Et j'ai appris des tonnes de secrets intéressants aujourd'hui… j'imagine que tu connais bien le nom de Volturi, pas vrai ? Moi je ne le connaissais pas avant aujourd'hui. Mais tes chers amis Aro et compagnie devraient eux aussi faire attention à leurs fesses parce que nous savons qu'ils sont impliqués avec toi… et le FBI réuni présentement des preuves contre vous ! Contre vous tous… à cause de toi. Je dis cela comme ça, mais je doute que tes petits amis soient contents de l'apprendre ! Et je ne donne plus cher de ta vie maintenant… qui t'attrapera le premier : le FBI ou les Volturi ?

Je savais que c'était puéril, surtout que ce que je disais n'était pas la stricte vérité, mais je ressentais un furieux besoin de faire du mal à Laurent de la seule façon que je le pouvais. Je voulais lui faire peur, qu'il doute de lui, qu'il se demande si je disais la vérité…

A ce moment, le cellulaire de Jasper sonna a nouveau et je savais déjà qui était a l'autre bout du fil. Jasper écouta son interlocuteur et son visage blêmit jusqu'à en devenir livide.

-Très bien. Je le fais maintenant. Je… je le fais !

Je fermai les yeux. J'y étais. C'était la fin. La fin de toute cette histoire, de tout ce calvaire. Le conte de fée ne se terminait pas comme je l'avais espéré; le prince allait mourir. Mais au moins, il quitterait ce monde avec la consolation que sa princesse vivrait. Je devais me raccrocher à cette idée pour ne pas craquer : Bella était en vie. Elle allait se réveiller et se remettre de cette histoire, m'oublier petit à petit. Elle vivrait heureuse… même si cela m'était insupportable, j'espérais que Jacob l'aiderait à s'en sortir comme il l'avait aidé lorsque j'étais parti. Il était le bon gars pour elle. Jamais il ne lui amènerait des problèmes comme moi je l'avais fait. Il l'aimerait et veillerait sur elle… et moi aussi, peu importe là où je serais, je veillerai sur elle. Mais je ne serai jamais plus qu'un souvenir pour elle. Le souvenir d'un amour passé…

J'entendis un déclic près de moi et je sursautai. C'était le bruit d'un cran de sécurité qu'on venait de retirer d'une arme.

Je fermai les yeux plus forts, incapable d'affronter mon meilleur ami, et le visage de Bella s'imposa à moi. Son regard doux me fixait avec amour et je lui souris.

« Je t'aime mon amour. Je t'aimerai toujours, peu importe où je serai. Peu importe où tu iras, je serai toujours avec toi. Toujours à tes côtés. Je vivrai à travers toi; à jamais dans ton cœur comme tu seras à jamais dans le mien. »

Et j'attendis. J'attendis la mort. J'attendis la délivrance… mais elle n'arriva jamais. Surpris, j'ouvris les yeux. Jasper était à genoux sur le sol, l'arme déposée devant lui. Sa tête reposait entre ses mains et son corps était secoué de sanglots.

-Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas le faire ! Il a dit que je devais lui obéir… mais je ne suis pas capable ! Je ne peux pas !

-Détache-moi Jasper, chuchotai-je. Détache-moi et fichons le camp d'ici. Il y a d'autres solutions. On peut vaincre Laurent ensemble. On peut y arriver. Tu es mon meilleur ami Jas.

Jasper releva la tête et son regard se fixa au mien. Il semblait réellement perdu, mais il y avait autre chose… quelque chose de plus profond. Je fronçai les sourcils. Ce pouvait-il que…

Le téléphone de mon ami sonna de nouveau, coupant court à ma réflexion. Il hésita un instant, la peur clairement visible sur son visage, puis il répondit.

-Non ! s'écria-t-il en réponse à ce que Laurent lui dit. Je… je… je ne peux pas le faire ! C'est trop pour moi… JE NE PEUX PAS ! Ben n'est pas… il n'est pas là ! Il est MORT ! Je l'ai tué ! Oui je l'ai tué et je vais mourir pour cela ! Je l'ai tué et ils vont être à mes trousses !

Il repartit un instant dans son délire, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles, puis il se figea, sûrement à une réplique de son interlocuteur.

-Si tu veux la mort d'Edward, alors viens… viens le tuer toi-même ! hurla Jasper avant de lancer brutalement son cellulaire contre le mur.

Puis il alla le récupérer, le relança violemment sur le sol et sauta dessus à pieds joints.

-Jasper ! m'écriai-je. Libère-moi.

Le blond se tourna vers moi.

-Je dois partir ! Il faut que je parte ! Laurent va… Il va me tuer moi aussi pour lui avoir désobéi… Tout le monde veut ma peau… tout le monde…

-Non ! Pas moi ! Tu peux m'amener avec toi ! Je vais te protéger !

Alors que je criai ces mots, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Laurent entra d'un pas furieux. Il se dirigea directement vers Jasper et il le poussa sans ménagement sur le mur derrière lui.

-Où est ce flingue espère de bon à rien ? Je vais faire le travail moi-même !

Jasper lui pointa d'un doigt tremblant le plancher devant moi. Laurent s'avança alors vers moi, ramassa l'arme avant de franchir la distance qui nous séparait, déposant le revolver directement sur mon front. Je sentis un frisson de terreur me parcourir et j'espérai à cet instant avoir vu juste… Mon Dieu ! Faîtes que j'aie raison sinon je suis un homme mort !

Je puisai en moi et trouvai la force de sourire à ce salaud, juste pour le faire enrager.

-Laurent ! Je suis heureux de te voir ! dis-je faiblement.

-Moi aussi minable. Particulièrement dans ces circonstances. Et maintenant, tu as fini de me faire chier !

Puis il appuya sur la gâchette. Et je me figeai une seconde… mais il ne se passa rien. Mon sourire s'agrandit encore alors que son visage prenait un air incrédule.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase : des dizaines d'agents du FBI entrèrent par la porte qu'il avait laissée ouverte quelques instants plus tôt. Ils pointaient tous leurs armes de gros calibre sur lui. Les agents Brennan et Booth étaient parmi eux.

-Posez cette arme ! ordonna-t-il. Tout de suite où nous n'hésiterons pas à tirer !

Laurent me jeta un regard haineux, puis il laissa tomber son arme par terre. Il se coucha sur le sol sous les ordres du FBI et deux agents vinrent aussitôt le menotter en lui listant ses droits.

Je laissai tomber ma tête sur ma poitrine, soulagé et épuisé. C'était terminé. Le cauchemar avait pris fin… aurais-je finalement droit à ma fin heureuse ?

Je sentis alors deux mains se poser sur les miennes et mes liens tombèrent sur le sol, me libérant de ma prison. Je me levai alors qu'on me demandait comment je me portais et si j'avais été blessé. Je me contentai d'hocher négativement la tête, même si c'était totalement faux. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était ficher le camp de là. Qu'ils me laissent partir, qu'ils me laissent retrouver ma Bella. Puis mon regard se posa sur Jasper, qui attendait assis dos à moi dans un coin de la cuisine, totalement seul et désemparé. Je serrai les poings avec force en l'observant. Comment avait-il pu faire cela ? Lui, mon supposé meilleur ami ?

Sans attendre d'avantage, je marchai vers lui, mener par la force de ma colère qui me faisait oublier ma douleur. Jasper, comme s'il avait senti mon regard fusiller son dos, se retourna et me fixa stupidement, incapable de faire autre chose.

-Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? m'écriai-je en le poussant brusquement. Tu es supposé être mon ami… comment as-tu pu me tromper de la sorte ?

-Je… je n'ai pas été capable ! Je ne l'ai pas fait ! L'agent Booth m'avait demandé d'obéir à Laurent, mais je ne pouvais pas ! Je ne pouvais pas te tuer !

Je le fixai, ahuri, puis secouai ma tête pour reprendre mes esprits.

-Tu as quand même pointé un putain de revolver sur ma tempe !

Je pointai un doigt accusateur sur lui et il recula contre le mur, comme un enfant effrayé. Je poussai un soupir de frustration : il ne servait à rien de m'en prendre à lui dans l'état dans lequel il était. De toute évidence, il était vraiment défoncé et ne jouait pas la comédie.

Je le laissai donc là pour me diriger vers les agents Brennant et Booth qui discutaient avec d'autres membres de leur équipe.

-Depuis quand Jasper travaille pour vous ? les coupai-je d'une voix furieuse.

Ils se tournèrent vers moi et Brennan eut même la stupidité de me sourire.

-Edward ! Mon gars ! Tu t'es bien défendu ! Désolé de ne pas…

-Fermez-la ! m'écriai-je entre mes dents, me retenant pour ne pas lui défoncer sa sale gueule d'agent du gouvernement.

-Je comprends que tu sois…

-Non ! Vous ne comprenez rien ! Vous n'êtes qu'un salaud ! Vous vous fichez bien d'utiliser les gens si cela vous permet d'arriver à vos fins ! Je n'ai été qu'un jouet entre vos mains… depuis le début ! Si j'étais mort aujourd'hui, cela n'aurait été qu'un dommage collatéral ! Et Jasper ? Vous l'avez laissé se défoncer alors qu'il travaillait pour vous ? Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il devait faire ! Il… un moment, je crois qu'il avait vraiment l'intention de me tuer !

-On ne pouvait pas prévoir qu'il prendrait quelque chose avant d'aller te retrouver… nous lui avons fait confiance. C'était une erreur de toute évidence ! répliqua Booth.

-Et moi j'ai fait l'erreur de VOUS faire confiance ! Mais vous ne m'utiliserez plus !

Je leur tournai le dos et allai chercher Jasper. Je l'attrapai par le bras et l'obligeai à me suivre. Il ne protesta même pas, m'emboîtant le pas en silence.

-Attends ! Je vais avoir besoin de ta déposition ! me cria l'agent Brennan.

-Vous pouvez vous la foutre où je pense ! répliquai-je sans prendre la peine de me retourner.

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie avec une seule envie, une seule pensée : voir Bella. J'en avais besoin. Elle était la seule qui pouvait donner un sens à tout ce que je venais de vivre... parce que c'était pour elle que je m'étais battu. Seulement pour elle.

Je serrai la mâchoire avec force, repensant aux événements des dernières heures. Jasper était devenu une taupe, tout comme moi… et moi j'étais devenu le dindon de la farce. Booth et Brennan avaient fait de moi le dindon ! Tous les deux, ils avaient élaborer un plan pour coincer Laurent, mais pourquoi n'avais-je pas été mis dans le coup ? Pourquoi m'avaient-ils menti, fait croire que ma dernière heure était venue, que mon meilleur ami m'avait trahi ?

Je ne comprenais pas ! Je n'y comprenais rien et j'étais furieux ! J'avais passé la journée au centre de crise du FBI et ils avaient tous fait comme s'ils ne savaient rien alors que ce plan était déjà mis en place… si ça se trouvait, c'était eux qui avaient fait publier cet article dans le journal où on parlait de moi ! Oui, c'était sûrement eux : ils avaient voulu mettre la pression sur Laurent, qu'il réalise qu'il était temps de m'éliminer. Mais comment avaient-ils fait pour que ce soit Jasper qui soit choisi pour ce travail ?

Il y avait plusieurs trous dans ma version des faits et j'espérais pouvoir les combler rapidement. Hors de question par contre que je demande quoi que ce soit aux agents du FBI ! Je ne me faisais pas d'illusion : je savais bien qu'ils rappliqueraient chez moi assez rapidement… mais moins je les verrais et mieux je me porterais.

Par contre, dès que mon meilleur ami serait revenu dans son état normal, je lui poserais toutes les questions qui me permettraient de connaître enfin la vérité. Et de savoir à quel point j'avais été manipulé dans cette affaire…

Je poussai un soupir, sentant la colère me quitter aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Au moins, Laurent était maintenant derrière les barreaux. Mais je savais que tout n'était pas terminé… Victoria était encore en liberté et au dernière nouvelle, Jane aussi.

Non, tout n'était pas terminé, mais j'espérais au moins que nous aurions un petit moment de répit. Un moment que je pourrai passer auprès de ma Bella.

Je passais le pas de la porte lorsque la douleur revint, si soudaine et encore plus forte qu'auparavant. Je lâchai Jasper pour me retrouver à genoux sur le sol, plié en deux. J'entendis mon ami appeler à l'aide, paniqué; je sentis l'agitation autour de moi; puis j'entendis la sirène d'une ambulance qui approchait sans arriver à penser à autre chose qu'à la souffrance, cette souffrance qui me clouait au sol. Ce n'est que lorsque je sentis deux hommes me soulever pour me déposer sur une civière que l'image de ma Bella s'imposa à mon esprit. Je souris pour moi-même, j'allais la rejoindre, et je me laissai tomber dans l'inconscience sur cette dernière pensée :

« J'arrive mon ange… »

**PV Bella**

**3 jours plus tard… **

La mort est facile… douce et paisible. La vie est beaucoup plus difficile. Douloureuse et complexe. C'est la pensée qui envahie mon esprit lorsque j'ouvris péniblement les yeux, me retrouvant dans une chambre d'hôpital décoré de fleur et de ballons. Ma mère dormait sur une chaise à mes côtés, son visage tordu par l'angoisse. Je refermai aussitôt les yeux avec une grimace : je n'étais pas prête à affronter la réalité. Je n'étais pas prête à ressentir la douleur dans ma tête, dans mon estomac et même dans ma jambe… J'aurais tant voulu retourner dans ce monde imaginaire où j'étais heureuse avec Edward… j'avais cru pendant un instant que j'étais morte et que j'étais au paradis. Mais la douleur qui engourdissait mon corps en cet instant ne me laissait plus aucun doute : j'étais vivante. Mais je n'étais pas en très bon état…

J'ouvris les yeux pour m'observer. J'avais une jambe dans une atelle, je sentais un bandage autour de mes côtes et un autre autour de ma tête. Je levai ma main pour la porter à mon crâne et je ne pus retenir un petit cri horrifié : Mon Dieu ! Je n'avais plus de cheveux !

-Oh ! Bella ! Ma chérie, tu es réveillée ! s'exclama Renée en se levant.

Ma mère se pencha vers moi pour me serrer dans ses bras, réveillant la souffrance dans des endroits de mon corps que je n'aurais même pas soupçonné. J'essayai d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais mon visage était comme figé, pris sous un masque. Que se passait-il ? J'y portais aussitôt ma main; ma peau était sèche et boursoufflée.

Renée me fit un regard désolé.

-Oh chérie ! Tu es tombée et… ton visage a frotté contre la route. Tes blessures devraient disparaître dans quelques semaines.

Mon visage… la route… Victoria.

-Que s'est-il passé ? soufflai-je difficilement sans bouger mes lèvres.

-C'est ton père qui t'a retrouvé. Tu as été éjecté d'une voiture en marche… tu as subi de graves blessures, particulièrement à l'estomac, et les docteurs ont dû t'opérer. Ils t'ont tenu dans un coma artificiel jusqu'à hier, mais même lorsqu'ils ont cessé la médication, tu ne t'es pas réveillée… Nous avons cru… nous avons cru que tu ne t'en remettrais pas !

Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage et je levais la main pour les essuyer.

-Où est papa ?

-Il vient tout juste de partir manger quelque chose à la…

J'observai autour de moi pendant qu'elle me répondait, mais nous étions seule toutes les deux dans ma chambre d'hôpital.

-Et Edward ? Où est Edward ? demandai-je subitement.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas ici ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Était-il… parti ? M'avait-il abandonné de nouveau ?

Renée eut un petit rire, me caressant les cheveux dans un geste rassurant.

-Nous avons de la difficulté à lui faire quitter ta chambre… mais il est présentement en examen. Je suis certaine qu'il sera ici dès qu'il aura terminé…

Ma mère se tut, songeuse et je poussai un soupire de soulagement en fermant mes yeux, laissant les battements de mon cœur reprendre un rythme normal.

-Il t'aime vraiment Bella… je veux dire… en fait, je ne sais pas ce que je veux dire ! Mais je n'avais jamais vu cela ! Ce n'est pas un amour d'adolescent pour sa première petite amie… c'est comme si tu étais tout pour lui ! Tu sembles être son centre de gravité et lui tourne autour de toi, sans jamais pouvoir s'éloigner.

Je fixai ma mère, surprise. C'était exactement ce que MOI je ressentais pour Edward.

-C'est sérieux entre vous, n'est-ce pas ? me demanda doucement ma mère.

J'hochai la tête.

-Je l'aime, murmurai-je.

-Fais tout de même attention Bella. Tout cela me met mal à l'aise et…

Elle se tut lorsque des voix résonnèrent de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Calme-toi fils ! Tu n'es pas encore totalement remis et…

-Je VEUX la voir !

Je souris avant de grimacer de douleur : c'était la voix d'Edward, grave et toujours aussi magnifique. Une voix reconnaissable entre toutes.

-Bella ne prendre pas la fuite… tu peux attendre encore quelques minutes pour…

-Non. Je veux la voir MAINTENANT. Cela fait assez longtemps que j'attends.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer mon miracle, mon ange…

Il semblait lui aussi en piteux état. Son nez était tordu dans un angle étrange, il avait un œil enflé et noir et il semblait faible et amaigri et marchai difficilement, ignorant la chaise roulante que son père traînait derrière lui. Pourtant… pourtant, je n'avais jamais vu personne d'aussi beau que lui ! Il me sourit et mon cœur explosa de joie.

Je me redressai sur le lit alors que son regard se posait sur moi et qu'un sourire lumineux éclairait son visage. Nos yeux se soudèrent l'un à l'autre un long instant et plus rien n'existait en cet instant que lui et moi. C'était comme si le temps était suspendu…

Les yeux ambres d'Edward reflétaient tant d'émotions… joie, bonheur, amour, tristesse et colère aussi…. Je ne savais pas comment interpréter tout ce que j'y lisais, mais j'étais heureuse de pouvoir lire aussi facilement en lui. Pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, Edward m'offrait une porte ouverte sur ses pensées les plus intimes… Je plongeai dans cet ouverture avec joie, entrant dans son âme et sondant son cœur.

Nous communiquions sans même avoir échangé un mot.

-Je… je vais vous laisser, dit Renée visiblement mal à l'aise.

La magie de l'instant se brisa et je me détournai à contre-cœur du regard de mon amour. Je regardai ma mère et Carlisle sortir de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière eux. Edward me rejoignit aussitôt; en quelques enjambés, il fut à mes côtés. Il prit ma main entre les siennes, seule partie de mon corps qui n'était pas souffrante et il déposa un baiser dans ma paume.

-Bella…

Puis il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol et déposa sa tête à côté de moi.

-Merci mon amour…

Je plongeai mes doigts dans sa chevelure magnifique, jouant avec ses mèches rebelles.

-Merci pour quoi ? demandai-je faiblement.

-Merci d'être là, merci d'être toi, merci d'être en vie. Merci pour tout.

Edward leva un visage torturé vers moi.

-Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu étais morte et ça a été… insupportable. Je… je ne pourrais pas vivre en sachant que tu ne fais plus partie de ce monde Bella. Cela ne vaudrait plus la peine de vivre…

-Ne dis jamais un truc comme cela, tu m'entends ? Jamais ! m'exclamai-je.

Je ne pouvais imaginer qu'il s'enlèverait la vie pour me rejoindre… non je ne le voulais pas ! Puis je gémis en portant ma main à mes lèvres douloureuses.

-Désolé… je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère, s'excusa Edward.

Puis il porta la main à mon visage, et en fit le tour sans jamais y toucher, ses doigts passant au-dessus de ma peau. Je poussai un nouveau gémissement, mais de frustration cette fois. J'aurais tellement voulu sentir ses mains contre moi… j'en avais besoin.

-Approche-toi, murmurai-je.

Mon adonis m'obéit et s'assit avec précaution sur le lit à mes côtés. Je déposai ma tête contre son torse, écoutant les battements de son cœur alors qu'il caressait doucement ma nuque.

Finalement, la vie n'est pas si difficile que cela… pas lorsque je suis prêt d'Edward.

-Bella, murmura-t-il. Ta mère… ta mère aimerait que tu retournes vivre à Jacksonville avec elle… et je crois que c'est une bonne idée…

-Quoi ? Non ! m'écriai-je en me dégageant de ses bras pour le regarder en face, sans me soucier de la douleur que tout cela me causait. Ce n'était rien à côté de la douleur de mon cœur. Tu ne peux pas faire cela… tu ne peux pas m'obliger à te quitter ! Je ne veux pas te quitter ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser encore…

Edward avait fermé les yeux, son visage tordu dans une expression de douleur. Puis il déposa ses doigts sur ma bouche pour me faire taire.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter, murmura-t-il en ouvrant les yeux pour fixer son regard brûlant dans le mien. Je voulais juste… je voulais que tu aies le choix. Que tu fasses ce dont tu avais vraiment envie… mais je ne te laisserai pas. Plus jamais.

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur mon front.

-D'a… d'accord, bafouillai-je, chamboulée. Ne parle plus de cela je t'en prie. Ne parle plus jamais de me quitter… c'est trop dur… beaucoup trop dur d'imaginer la vie sans toi…

-Ça va Bella. Je suis là… pour de bon cette fois.

Je m'accrochai à son chandail et me serrai contre lui. Il passa doucement ses bras autour de moi pour me coller un peu plus contre lui.

-Embrasse-moi Edward !

-Non, je ne veux pas te…

-Je m'en fiche : embrasse-moi.

Il me fit alors son petit sourire en coin qui me coupa le souffle et il se pencha lentement vers moi, déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je soupirai de bien-être à ce contact. J'empoignai la chevelure d'Edward et j'approfondis notre baiser, introduisant ma langue dans sa bouche sans douceur. Sa langue se mélangea aussitôt à la mienne dans une danse passionnée qui fit battre mon cœur de plus en plus vite. Edward se détacha alors de mes lèvres, ses yeux me fixant avec amour.

-Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? demanda-t-il en touchant mes lèvres.

-Non…

Je portai moi aussi ma main à son visage et caressai son nez du bout des doigts.

-Et toi, tu as mal ?

-Non, plus maintenant.

-Comment est-ce arrivé ? Comment as-tu été blessé ? C'est Victoria qui t'a fait cela ?

Edward poussa un soupir en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Non. Victoria a disparu de la circulation. La police n'a pas réussi à l'attraper.

Je sentis l'angoisse et la peur m'étreindre la poitrine. Mon souffle s'accéléra alors que la pièce tanguait autour de moi.

-Hey Bella ! Ça va aller ! dit-il d'une voix rassurant en caressant mon visage. Je sais ce que Victoria t'a fait, mais tu n'as plus à avoir peur d'elle… elle ne nous fera plus de mal !

-Comment peux-tu en être certain ?

-Je… elle m'a appelé. Après qu'on t'ait retrouvé.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demandai-je, n'arrivant pas à y croire.

-Je… pas grande chose. Juste qu'elle était désolée.

Je fixai Edward qui jouait avec mes mains en souriant tristement et je sus qu'il mentait… mais je n'insistai pas. Il me dirait tout en temps voulu… sinon, je l'obligerai bien à en parler un jour ou l'autre !

-Et Laurent ?

-Ce salaud est en prison et pour un long moment.

Cette fois, je poussai un soupir de soulagement.

-Et bien, il semble que j'ai manqué beaucoup de choses… tu veux bien me raconter depuis le début ? demandai-je timidement.

Edward me sourit, puis il ouvrit ses bras et je m'y engouffrai à nouveau, m'installant le plus confortablement possible contre lui, pensant à quel point nos corps étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, alors qu'il commençait son histoire.

-Lorsque j'ai découvert ta disparition, j'ai tout de suite appelé le FBI, sous l'idée de ma sœur. Je ne sais pas si c'était la bonne chose à faire ou non… mais je l'ai fait ! Et j'ai réussi à les convaincre de partir à ta recherche. En échange, je leur ai proposé de remplir la part du contrat que je leur avais promis…

-Alors tu as discuté avec tes amis ?

-Oui, petite curieuse… j'y arrive ! répondit Edward en riant.

Je souris. J'avais oublié à quel point son rire était beau et doux. Sincère. Il était heureux, malgré tout ce qui était arrivé, et je me sentis heureuse moi aussi… j'étais blessée oui… faible et blessée, mais j'étais vivante ! Et par-dessus tout, j'étais avec Edward.

Je me laissai bercer un moment par le récit de mon amour, jusqu'à ce que je finisse par tomber dans un sommeil sans rêve. De toute façon, aucun rêve n'aurait pu être plus beau que la réalité…

**Je sais qu'il vous manque beaucoup d'info… par exemple ce que sont devenus Jasper et Benjamin, où sont les autres membres de la famille Cullen… quel était exactement le plan du FBI… pourquoi Victoria a-t-elle appelé Edward… et même pourquoi Edward s'est écroulé à quelques reprises ? Mais vous saurez tout au prochain chapitre qui sera d'une manière ou d'une autre le dernier. Alors déchaînez-vous sur le petit bouton vert ! ;) **


	38. Chapter 38Le retour du bonheur pv Edwar

_**Désolée du temps que j'ai mis !!! Mais cela m'a pris quelques jours pour me décider sur ce que j'allais faire. Après avoir longuement réfléchi sur la façon de vous amener les explications sans que ce soit trop ennuyant, j'ai finalement décidé de vous écrire un chapitre BONUS ! C'était pour moi la façon la plus facile et claire de vous donner les explications qui n'entraient pas aisément dans le chapitre suivant. Donc, après celui-ci, il restera encore un autre chapitre plus peut-être un épilogue, tout dépendant de la longueur du prochain chapitre. **_

_**Ce chapitre n'est pas mon préféré, mais je crois qu'il était nécessaire. Par contre, je me suis vraiment délectée à écrire le passage entre Charlie et Edward qui répondait à la demande d'une lectrice et j'espère que vous aussi vous l'aimerez ! Et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, il ne vous reste plus que deux chances de le faire ! **_

**CHAPITRE 38- Le retour du bonheur PV d'Edward **

Je m'étais tu depuis quelques minutes maintenant. Bella s'était endormie contre moi alors que je n'étais qu'au début de mon récit. Elle avait subi de graves blessures; elle avait par-dessus tout besoin de se reposer. Et moi, j'étais heureux tant que j'étais auprès d'elle. Je la serrai un peu plus contre moi et elle poussa un soupir de satisfaction en marmonnant mon nom. Je souris avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur son front.

J'avais failli la perdre : Bella était passée à un cheveu de la mort et c'était ma faute. C'était moi qui l'avais entraîné dans tout cela…

Les deux derniers jours avaient été parmi les plus difficiles de ma vie…

_Lorsque je m'étais réveillée dans une chambre d'hôpital, j'avais tout de suite voulu aller voir Bella. Mon état m'importait peu : j'avais BESOIN de la voir, de m'assurer qu'elle se portait bien, d'être à ses côtés lorsqu'elle reprendrait conscience. Mais les infirmières qui s'occupaient de moi avaient une toute autre opinion sur le sujet. Elles refusaient de me laisser partir. J'avais quelques côtes cassées et mon corps était dans un état de faiblesse… mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour m'arrêter ! Malgré leur protestation, je réussis à me lever du lit et à marcher en grimaçant jusqu'à la porte qui s'ouvrit devant moi. _

_-Oh ! Docteur Cullen ! s'écria l'une des infirmière en se précipitant vers mon père qui me faisait face. Faites entendre raison à votre fils ! Il ne peut pas marcher…_

_-Je veux voir Bella, la coupai-je sèchement en plantant mon regard dans celui de Carlisle. _

_Alors que je ne m'y attendais pas le moins du monde, mon père me sourit avant de me serrer avec précaution dans ses bras. _

_-Tu es fort et courageux mon fils… bien plus que tu ne le crois ! dit-il en me relâchant. Mais ton corps a une limite et elle a été atteinte. Laisse le docteur venir t'examiner et ensuite, tu pourras aller voir Bella… mais assis dans une chaise roulante. Je t'y amènerai moi-même. _

_Je poussai un soupir de défaite puis hochai la tête. Je retournai m'asseoir dans mon lit en demandant : _

_-Comment elle va papa ? Comment va Bella ? _

_Carlisle s'approcha pendant que l'infirmière s'affairait autour de moi, faisant je-ne-sais-quoi parce que je n'y portais pas la moindre attention. _

_-Son état est stable. Elle est toujours maintenue dans le coma. Ils devraient arrêter la médication demain ou le jour suivant, selon l'état de rétablissement de ses blessures. _

_Je fermai les yeux et pris mon visage entre mes mains, retenant difficilement mes larmes. _

_-Est-ce qu'ils… est-ce qu'ils croient qu'elle va s'en sortir ? _

_-Les avis sont plutôt positifs, répondit mon père en me serrant la main. Bella est jeune et en bonne santé. Elle a de bonne chance de se remettre. _

_J'hochai la tête : je voulais y croire moi aussi ; il FALLAIT qu'elle s'en sorte. _

_-Je n'ai pas envie de te dire cela… mais il y a une personne ici qui voudrait te voir, m'annonça Carlisle, son visage habituellement si doux tordu dans une expression de colère. C'est un agent du FBI… _

_-Je ne veux pas les voir ! m'écriai-je en me redressant. Ce sont des salauds… ils m'ont utilisé ! Ils m'ont menti et ils se sont servis de Jasper aussi, ils ont utilisé sa faiblesse contre lui. Ils ont remis ma vie entre ses mains alors qu'il était défoncé… _

_-Je sais Edward. _

_Mon père avait utilisé sa voix la plus apaisante, mais cela ne m'aida pas à me calmer. J'étais toujours aussi en colère. _

_-Ils voulaient tellement attraper Laurent qu'ils ont à peine fait l'effort de rechercher Bella ! Et… _

_-Je sais tout cela Edward, répéta Carlisle. Ta mère et moi avons déposé une plainte contre les deux agents, Booth et Brennan, mais je ne sais pas si ça aboutira… je crois cependant que tu devrais parler avec l'agent qui est ici. Parfois, comprendre aide à accepter. Et tu as sûrement beaucoup de question en suspens non ? _

_Je fermai les yeux en serrant les poings, mon corps tremblant de rage. J'étais furieux, mais mon père avait raison : j'avais beaucoup de questions à poser. Et si je voulais avoir les réponses, il fallait que je me contrôle. _

_-Très bien. Qui que ce soit, fais-le entrer ! lâchai-je entre mes dents. _

_Mon père acquiesça, avant de déposer une main sur mon épaule. Puis il sortit de la pièce et la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau laissant entrer… _

_Je me levais d'un bond, cherchant frénétiquement du regard quelque chose pour me défendre. _

_-PAPA ! Appelle la police ! m'écriai-je en me saisissant d'un plateau déjeuné vide. _

_Cela ne me serait pas très utile si Benjamin avait une arme sur lui, mais si je le frappais suffisamment fort et qu'il n'était pas armé… _

_Ben, qui me fixait du regard, leva les mains dans les airs. _

_-Si tu t'approches Ben, je te tue. Je suis capable de le faire, tu le sais… CARLISLE ! CARLISLE CULLEN ! _

_-Je comprends ta réaction Edward, me répondit Benjamin en s'asseyant sur le sol. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal. Je reste ici, bien sagement, et je ne suis pas armé. _

_Je le regardai, méfiant. _

_-Comment se fait-il que tu sois en liberté ? demandai-je sans le lâcher des yeux, méfiant. _

_-Je suis un agent du FBI. J'étais infiltré dans le gang de Laurent… _

_-NON ! protestai-je avec force en me retenant pour ne pas me jeter sur lui. Tu m'as roué de coups, tu as ordonné à Jasper de me tuer… _

_-Tout cela était prévu. C'était une comédie que nous avions monté Jasper, les agents Booth et Brenan et moi. _

_-Alors c'était prévu que je me retrouve à l'hôpital dans cet état ? répliquai-je, cinglant. _

_Benjamin poussa un soupir, ses épaules s'affaissant, puis il secoua doucement la tête. Il semblait se sentir… coupable. _

_-Non. Je ne savais pas… je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je suis un agent entraîné. Je sais exactement où frapper pour blesser ou même tuer quelqu'un… et je sais quel point éviter pour ne pas causer de dommages. Mais toi… et bien personne ne m'avait dit que tu étais entré à l'hôpital. Personne ne m'a averti que ton corps était dans un tel état de faiblesse. Quand j'ai frappé, tes côtes se sont cassées alors qu'un autre homme de ta taille n'aurait eu que quelques bleus et contusions. _

_Je laissai tomber mon arme de fortune de mes mains, convaincu à cet instant que son histoire était véridique. Benjamin n'était pas un agent corrompu… juste un policier qui avait fait une erreur._

_-Alors ? Quel était exactement le plan ? À quel point m'avez-vous utilisé ? demandai-je, sans pouvoir empêcher la rancœur de transpirer dans ma voix. _

_-Assis-toi. Je vais tout te raconter. J'estime que tu as le droit de savoir… _

_Je m'assis donc sur le sol face à lui et Benjamin m'expliqua le plan que les agents Booth et Brennan- Ben n'étant qu'un agent de terrain, il ne faisait qu'exécuter les ordres- avaient mis en place. _

_Il avait donc été décidé que Benjamin infiltrerait le gang. Cela lui avait pris plusieurs mois, mais il avait finalement été invité par James et il avait rencontré Laurent… mais il n'était qu'homme de main et à ce niveau, les preuves des méfaits étaient presque inexistantes. Il avait donc gagné la confiance du chef du gang petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'il se voit offrir de monter en grade dans l'organisation. Mais même s'il travaillait désormais au côté de Laurent, il n'avait pas réussi à recueillir de preuves sur les meurtres que Laurent avait ordonnés. Il avait récolté des preuves de vol, de fraude, de vente de drogue, de participation à un réseau de prostitution… mais rien sur les meurtres. _

_Pour le FBI, cela ne suffisait pas. Avec un bon avocat, Laurent s'en tirerait avec quelques années de prison… et pour eux, c'était inconcevable ! _

_C'était à ce moment qu'ils avaient décidé de m'utiliser. Parce que j'étais le maillon faible du gang. Ou plutôt, de leur point de vu, j'étais le seul qui se tenait suffisamment pour pouvoir les aider. J'étais celui qui s'opposait à Lauren. Mais le plan ne s'était véritablement mis en place que lorsque j'avais quitté Seattle, m'était battu contre James, puis envoyé Démétri en prison. Dès Laurent avait mis ma tête à prix, Booth avait décrété qu'il était temps d'agir… _

_Le policiers avait eu la brillante idée de pousser Laurent à bout, de le mettre si en colère contre moi que ma mort deviendrait pour lui son principal objectif, presque une obsession. Il voulait le pousser à venir m'éliminer lui-même pour pouvoir le prendre la main dans le sac… _

_Pour que le plan fonctionne, Benjamin devait s'assurer qu'IL aurait le contrat de m'éliminer, car toute autre personne le ferait véritablement. Tout ne c'était pas passé comme prévu et Laurent, imprévisible, avait demandé à Jasper de prendre le contrat. C'était une façon pour mon ami de prouver sa loyauté envers lui. _

_Jasper travaillant déjà pour le FBI, et ce depuis mon départ pour Seattle, Booth et Brennan avaient réussi à le convaincre d'accepter. _

_-En fait, c'était encore mieux que ce qu'on avait imaginé ! m'expliqua Ben. Parce que ce serait bien plus plausible que Jasper soit incapable de te tuer et que Laurent soit dans l'obligation de le faire lui-même ! Nous avons donc arrêté tout le reste du gang, non seulement pour te protéger d'eux, mais aussi pour que Laurent croit que c'était ta faute… et qu'il sache que tu discutais avec eux, leur soutirant des informations vitales contre lui ! _

_-Alors ce n'était pas pour les protéger ? _

_-Non. Toutes nos actions visaient Laurent… du début à la fin. _

_-Ce que j'ai fait avec mes amis, les informations que j'ai recueillies… c'était du vent en fait ! _

_-Oui, mais finalement tu as trouvé quelques infos qui nous seront utiles… celle sur Jane notamment. _

_-Et lorsque les agents Boot et Brennan sont venus chez moi… le plan avait déjà été décidé, c'est cela ? Tout était un mensonge depuis le début : il n'y a jamais eu d'entente entre eux et moi. _

_- Il y a bien une entente. Toutes les charges contre toi ont été annulées… même celles pour lesquelles tu étais déjà passé devant le juge. Et lorsque Booth et Brennan t'ont rencontré la première fois, ils mettaient les éléments en place… pour le jour où ils enclencheraient la machine, me répondit Benjamin. _

_Et ce jour était arrivé lorsque l'article avait paru dans le journal. Article qui, comme je l'avais deviné, avait été écrit par un journaliste-informateur du FBI pour mettre un peu plus de pression sur Laurent. Pour qu'il soit décidé à se débarrasser de moi, de n'importe quelle façon. _

_Et ils avaient atteint leur but ! Laurent avait demandé à Ben, en qui il avait une totale confiance, de s'assurer que Jasper ferait bien le travail. Et il avait demandé d'assister à toute la scène… _

_-Cela nous a posé d'avantage de problème, mais nous avons ouvert la caméra seulement au moment où tu t'es retrouvé attaché sur la chaise… _

_-Comment m'y suis-je rendu d'ailleurs ? Jasper m'a dit que j'y étais apparu… _

_-C'est moi qui t'y ai mis. _

_J'ouvris la bouche, surpris. _

_-Impossible. Tu étais inconscient, protestai-je. _

_-Non. Je n'ai été inconscient que quelques minutes. Jasper ne m'avait pas frappé très fort… je t'ai porté, pendant que ton ami cherchait une autre dose et je suis reparti. Comme cela, je n'avais plus à jouer la comédie. Jasper et moi devions nous battre lorsqu'il refuserait de te tuer, et il devait faire croire à Laurent qu'il m'avait éliminé… mais là, il était VÉRITABLEMENT persuadé qu'il m'avait éliminé. C'était aussi bien ainsi ! _

_-Alors tu m'as laissé, alors que j'étais blessé, seul avec lui ? En sachant qu'il était défoncé ? _

_Benjamin poussa de nouveau un soupir. _

_-Jasper est ton ami. Et l'arme que nous lui avions donnée était défectueuse… il y avait des agents dissimulé tout autour de la maison : tu ne courrais aucun danger ! _

_Ce fut la parole de trop : je bondis sur mes pieds, mes poings se serrèrent encore plus forts et j'explosai littéralement : _

_-VOUS AURIEZ PU ME DIRE LA VÉRITÉ AVANT ! VOUS AURIEZ PU M'INCLURE DANS LE PLAN ! _

_-Oui, nous aurions pu le faire. Mais tu aurais alors été beaucoup moins convainquant et Laurent aurait pu se douter de quelque chose ! _

_-Vous avez mis Jasper dans la confidence et je suis bien meilleur acteur que lui ! En plus, il a failli tout gâcher… s'il avait essayé de me tuer avec l'arme défectueuse… Laurent aurait pu tout comprendre et il se serait enfui ! _

_-Nous ne pouvions pas prévoir que Jasper prendrait une dose avant de te rencontrer ! répliqua Ben d'un ton posé. _

_-Bien sûr que si ! C'est VOUS qui l'empêchez de se sortir de cette merde ! Vous avez demandé à un junkie de consommer sans retomber… c'est complètement dément ! _

_Je poussai un soupir et me laissai retomber par terre, la tête entre les mains. Oui, c'était dément. Les agents du FBI étaient des connards… mais moi aussi. Depuis le début, Jasper avait un réel problème avec la drogue, un problème qui, je devais l'admettre à présent, ne disparaîtrait pas de lui-même. Jasper avait besoin d'aide… et moi je l'avais sans cesse laissé tomber. _

_-Où est-il ? Où est Jasper ? Que va-t-il lui arriver maintenant ? _

_-La meilleure chose qui soit : il va en cure de désintoxication, comme c'était prévu. Il partira dans quelques heures pour le Centre de Seattle et il y sera pendant un minimum de six mois. _

_Je relevai vivement la tête. _

_-Quoi ? Dans quelques heures ? Et… est-ce qu'on peut le voir avant ? Je veux dire… _

_Non ! Je ne pouvais pas envisager que Jasper parte pour six mois sans que je puisse discuter avec lui avant… nous avions tellement de choses à nous dire ! _

_-Non. Et c'est une cure fermée. Personne n'a le droit d'aller le voir là-bas. _

_Je poussai un soupir, découragé. _

_-Et les autres ? Tanya, Garett et Kate ? _

_-Ils sont retournés chez eux. Ils vont venir témoigner si nous en avons besoin. _

_J'hochai la tête. Au moins eux avaient pu retrouver leur vie. Contrairement à Jasper, à moi et surtout à Bella… _

_J'eus soudain envie que Benjamin fiche le camp pour que je puisse enfin aller voir mon amour. Je fermai les yeux. _

_-Tu dois être venu ici pour prendre ma déposition, non ? demandai-je, désirant couper court à cet entretien. _

_Ben se leva et je l'imitai. _

_-En fait… non. Je suis ici à titre non-officielle. J'ai été mis à pied. _

_- Quoi ? Mais pou… pourquoi ? _

_-Edward, tu es blessé à cause de moi. Tu es un civile, un adolescent en plus. Je le méritais. _

_-Peut-être, mais l'agent Booth et l'agent Brennan ? Ils ont encore leur travail ? Parce que ce sont EUX qui ont décidé de m'utiliser ! _

_Ben haussa les épaules avec défaitisme. _

_-Ce sont des bureaucrates. Ils sont intouchables. _

_Puis il se dirigea vers la porte et avant de sortir, il tendit une main vers moi que je regardai avec hésitation. _

_-J'espère vraiment que tout va bien aller pour toi et pour la fille du chef Swann, dit-il en retirant sa main. _

_Je lui fis un pauvre sourire. _

_-Merci Ben. _

Je revins au présent lorsque ma Bella s'agita contre moi, marmonnant dans son sommeil. De toute évidence, elle faisait un cauchemar. Pas étonnant avec ce qu'elle avait vécu ! Je déposai de tendres baisers sur son front en murmurant des paroles de réconfort.

-Non… Edward… attention ! Je… Victoria… non !

-Chut ! Bella, plus personne ne te fera de mal ! Je te le promets ! répétai-je encore et encore.

Je n'avais pas menti un peu plus tôt : j'étais sincèrement persuadé que Victoria ne nous poserait plus de problème. Elle ne m'aurait pas appelé dans le cas contraire. Elle n'aurait pas dit toutes ces choses… ces choses qui, je ne savais pourquoi, je ne voulais révéler à Bella. En fait, je crois que c'est parce que je savais qu'elle ne comprendrait pas. Elle ne comprendrait pas mes paroles et mes réactions. Comment le pourrait-elle après ce que Victoria lui a fait ? Non, elle m'en voudrait et ce serait justifier. Alors je préférais me taire. Un jour peut-être… j'aurai le courage de lui raconter. Oui… un jour.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement à cet instant, me faisant sursauter. Charlie entra dans la pièce et me toisa d'un regard meurtrier. Je le soutins sans broncher. Après trois jours passés au chevet de Bella, j'avais appris à accepter la rancœur du chef Swann envers moi. D'autant plus qu'elle était méritée.

-Encore là, hein ? grommela-t-il, mécontent.

Puis il s'approcha et observa Bella, un éclair de tendresse traversant ses yeux.

-Renée m'a dit qu'elle s'était réveillée…

-Oui. Elle semble aller plutôt bien vu les circonstances.

Charlie fit les quelques pas qui le séparait de nous, puis il se laissa tomber sur la chaise qu'avait occupé la mère de Bella un peu plus tôt et il prit la main de sa fille dans la sienne.

-Alors… si j'ai bien compris, elle t'a pardonné ? me demanda-t-il après un long instant de silence.

Je savais qu'il espérait que Bella ne voudrait plus de moi lorsqu'elle se réveillerait… heureusement pour moi, cela n'avait pas été le cas. J'hochai sobrement la tête, tentant de retenir le sourire qui me venait naturellement sur les lèvres. Je ne voulais pas que le chef Swann pense que je le narguais.

Il poussa un profond soupir, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Alors j'imagine que je vais devoir me faire à ta présence !

-J'aime Bella, lui répondis-je simplement. Et Bella m'aime aussi.

Cette fois, un sourire étira mes lèvres. Je devais avoir l'air d'un idiot amoureux, mais je m'en fichais ! En fait, c'est ce que j'étais.

-Ouais… tu l'aimes. C'est si facile de croire cela à ton âge ! répliqua Charlie avec colère. On rencontre une belle fille et hop ! On est amoureux ! Mais ce ne sont que les hormones qui font cela…

-Non, le coupai-je un peu trop brusquement. Si je voulais juste une fille avec qui combler mes hormones, je pourrais en avoir. Bella est bien plus que cela ! Je ne suis pas un adolescent comme les autres et Bella non plus. Nous nous aimons. Et rien ne changera cela !

-C'est ce qui me fait peur, grogna Charlie.

Puis il planta son regard menaçant dans le mien, puis pointa un doigt dans ma poitrine.

-Écoute-moi bien Edward Cullen… si tu refais du mal à ma fille, de quelques façons que ce soit… tu le regretteras amèrement, tu peux me croire ! Tu t'en souviendras pour le reste de ta vie ! As-tu compris ?

-Parfaitement monsieur, répondis-je dans un chuchotement.

-Et tu as intérêt à te tenir loin des problèmes… plus de violence, de sexe, de drogue et d'alcool ! Encore moins de prostitution ! Tu te tiens bien droit; tu deviens un bon gars, un comme ma Bella mérite; tu ne devis plus du chemin et…

-Papa, s'il-te-plaît, murmura Bella nous faisant sursauter tous les deux.

Pris dans notre conversation, nous n'avions même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était réveillée. Je penchai ma tête vers elle et déposai un baiser sur son front, mais son regard était fixé sur son père.

-Je crois qu'Edward a compris ! Et C'EST le seul homme pour moi.

Charlie sourit à sa fille en serrant sa main plus fort. Je crus voir des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.

-Bella, souffla-t-il. Je… j'ai cru que… tu aurais pu…

-Oui. Mais je vais bien maintenant. J'ai mal partout, j'ai l'impression qu'un train m'est passé dessus, mais je suis tirée d'affaire non ? Alors ça va.

-Non ça ne va pas ! Tu… tu…

Sa gorge se serra sous l'émotion et Bella lui sourit. Puis, à ma grande surprise et à celle de son père, elle se dégagea de moi pour attirer Charlie dans une étreinte qui dura un long moment. C'était la première fois que je les voyais partager un geste aussi intime et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, des larmes coulaient sur le visage de mon amour.

-Je t'aime moi aussi papa, chuchota-t-elle en souriant.

Charlie sourit timidement, puis il se passa une main dans les cheveux, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Je… le docteur vient te voir. Il me laissait juste le temps de venir te parler, puis il vient t'examiner. Edward et moi allons sortir.

Il me jeta un regard qui m'interdisait de le défier, ce que je n'avais aucunement l'intention de faire. Je me levai du lit doucement, pour ne pas blesser Bella, puis je me penchai vers elle et déposai un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes, murmura-t-elle à mon oreille.

-Je reviens aussitôt que je peux.

J'eus un petit rire.

-Carlisle voudra sûrement que je me repose dans ma chambre un moment, mais il est hors de question que je m'éloigne, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes.

Bella me sourit, puis elle porta sa main à mon visage, caressant mon nez meurtri.

-Et tu me raconteras ce qui t'est arrivé ?

-Bien sûr. À la condition que tu ne me ronfles pas au visage cette fois.

-Hey ! s'écria-t-elle en me frappant faiblement sur le bras. Je ne ronfle pas !

Je lui fis un sourire en coin malicieux.

-Bien sûr que oui… encore plus fort que Charlie ! chuchotai-je pour ne pas que son père nous entende.

Bella pouffa, puis elle déposa à son tour un baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Hum, hum. On y va maintenant mon garçon, nous interrompit Charlie, perdant patience.

Sur un dernier bisou sur le front de ma belle, je quittai la chambre en compagnie du chef Swann, rejoignant Renée qui attendait dans le corridor, pour laisser la place au docteur de Bella qui nous promis de nous donner des nouvelles dès qu'il aurait terminé son évaluation. Je m'assis sur un banc dans le corridor et Charlie prit place à mes côtés, sans aucun regard furieux ni remarque acerbe.

Et bien ! Tout se déroulait au-delà de mes espérances ! Après la discussion que nous avions eue quelques jours plus tôt, je n'aurais jamais cru que Charlie accepterait ma présence aussi facilement !

_J'étais allé voir Bella dès que j'avais eu l'autorisation du docteur de sortir de ma chambre et après une petite visite de toute ma famille. Comme promis, Carlisle m'avait amené auprès de mon amour dans un fauteuil roulant. Lorsque j'étais entré dans la chambre, deux personnes y étaient déjà : Renée, que je n'avais jamais rencontrée, mais qui ressemblait tellement à Bella qu'on ne pouvait la confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, et Charlie. Celui-ci, assis au chevet de sa fille, s'était relevé dès qu'il me vit. _

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi ? DÉGAGE avant que je ne perde le peu de contrôle qu'il me reste! _

_-Charlie, calme-toi ! s'écria la mère de Bella en se levant à son tour, son regard fixé sur moi. _

_-Chef Swann, je comprends votre réaction, commença mon père, mais il fut aussitôt interrompu par Charlie. _

_-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Doc, c'est à cause de votre fils si MA fille est dans cet état ! Je ne veux plus jamais qu'il s'approche d'elle ! _

_Il pencha son visage pour m'affronter du regard alors que Renée essayait encore de la raisonner. Elle posa une main douce sur son bras, mais il la repoussa sans douceur. _

_-Tu m'as entendu ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton féroce. Je ne veux plus te voir rôder autour de Bella! Tu n'es plus autorisé à t'approcher à moins de 100 mètres de notre maison ou de cette chambre d'hôpital ! Et je t'interdis de la revoir ou de la contacter de quelque façon que ce soit… tu vas oublier même jusqu'à son existence ! Et si tu tentes tout de même de t'approcher d'elle… _

_-Ça va aller chef Swann, le coupa doucement mon père. Nous partons. _

_-NON ! m'écriai-je. _

_Je sentis trois regards convergés vers moi. Je me levai péniblement debout et fit face à Charlie qui serrait les poings avec rage. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de me laisser marcher sur les pieds. Je comprenais sa réaction, mais j'avais promis à Bella que je serais auprès d'elle lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. J'avais promis de lui donner le choix et personne n'allait m'empêcher de tenir ma promesse ! _

_Après ce que j'avais traversé pour être ici, je n'allais pas laisser Charlie m'arrêter… _

_-Edward, sois raisonnable, dit mon père. _

_-Répète un peu ça, grogna Charlie en faisant un pas vers moi. _

_-Non. Je ne partirai pas d'ici. Je ne m'éloignerai pas de Bella. Vous pouvez crier, proférer des menaces, me frapper même… peu m'importe ! Ma place est ici et la seule personne qui pourra décider du contraire, c'est Bella elle-même. _

_Le visage du chef Swann vira au rouge et son regard s'assombrit, mais je ne bronchai pas. La mère de Bella le contourna, puis elle se plaça entre lui et moi avant de me tendre la main. _

_-Je suis Renée, la mère de Bella. Tu es Edward d'après ce que j'ai compris ? _

_Je serrai sa main. _

_-Exact madame. _

_Elle me sourit, mais ses yeux restèrent tristes. _

_-Tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux Edward. Je sais que ma fille t'aime beaucoup. _

_Je lui fis un sourire qui ne devait pas être plus reluisant que le sien. _

_-Merci. _

_Je me dirigeai d'un pas branlant jusqu'au lit de Bella, mais une main ferme sur mon bras m'arrêta. Je me tournai pour faire face à Charlie. _

_-Dès que Bella se réveille, tu fiches le camp ! _

_-Si c'est ce qu'elle veut, je disparaitrai de sa vie, assurai-je bien que cette pensée m'était pénible. _

_-Fais-moi confiance : elle le voudra, répliqua le père de Bella, d'un ton féroce. _

_-Alors je m'exécuterai. Je ne veux que ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle. _

_-Tu n'es PAS ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle. _

_-Laissons-la en décider, répondis-je en me dégageant de sa poigne pour aller m'asseoir à côté de Bella. _

Pendant les deux jours qui avaient suivi, Charlie m'avait à peine adressé la parole, mais il m'avait gratifié de regards furieux encore et encore. Les rares mots qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient toujours cracher avec rancœur et il était même en froid avec Jacob parce que le Quileute m'avait pardonné ce qui c'était passé. Il était venu rendre visite à Bella alors que j'étais avec elle et nous avions longuement discuté. Jacob m'en voulait de ne pas avoir su protéger Bella, mais il savait à quel point je l'aimais. Il comprenait que j'aurais préféré 1000 fois être à sa place à ce moment-même, que j'aurais tout pris sur moi plutôt que de la voir blesser… et il ressentait la même chose. Étrangement, notre amour pour Bella, loin de nous éloigner l'un de l'autre, nous rapprochait. Nous ressentions les mêmes sentiments pour la même personne et cela nous liait d'une manière plutôt… étrange, mais irrévocable.

Il avait été présent pour moi dans cette période difficile, presqu'autant que les membres de ma famille qui n'avaient pratiquement pas quitté mon chevet au cours des derniers jours ! Alice, Emmet et même Rosalie avaient manqué l'école pour me tenir compagnie et je leur en étais reconnaissant. Sans eux, le temps m'aurait paru bien long ! Ma mère, bien sûr, était restée près de moi 24 heures sur 24 ou presque… dormant même dans ma chambre la nuit. J'avais tenté de la convaincre de retourner à la maison, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre ! Elle ne voulait pas me laisser seul.

J'étais d'ailleurs persuadé qu'ils ne tarderaient pas tous à arriver ! Ils étaient partis mangé lorsque j'étais allé passer une radiographie et je soupçonnais que Carlisle était parti les chercher pour leur annoncer le réveil de Bella. Je savais qu'ils allaient rappliquer en moins de quelques minutes !

La porte s'ouvrit. Charlie et moi nous levâmes d'un même mouvement. Le docteur de Bella sortit et s'arrêta devant nous. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer d'angoisse alors que j'attendais son verdict sur l'état de Bella.

« Elle va bien… elle a l'air en pleine forme, donc elle va bien ! » tentai-je de me rassurer.

L'air solennel du chirurgien laissa alors la place à un sourire; je poussai un soupir de soulagement.

-Votre fille est incroyable chef Swann ! Elle se remet au-delà de mes espérances ! Toutes ses constantes sont bonnes et je ne serai pas surpris qu'elle soit capable de se lever dans quelques jours ! Nous allons bien sûr prendre des radios et faire une échographie de son estomac pour être certain que tout se remet bien en place, mais je suis certain qu'il n'y aura aucun problème !

Je me tournai vers Charlie, un sourire immense sur les lèvres, et le père de Bella me répondit de la même manière.

Sans plus attendre, je me précipitai dans la chambre de ma dulcinée.

Elle m'accueillit avec un sourire resplendissant et des yeux brillant d'amour. Je courus pratiquement jusqu'à elle et je l'empoignai délicatement par le coup avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Bella était en vie… et elle allait s'en sortir. Elle allait se remettre petit à petit, revenir à l'école, reprendre une vie normale… et pendant tout ce temps, je serai à ses côtés.

Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour être heureux !

_**Le prochain chapitre se déroulera plusieurs mois plus tard… et il finira de répondre à toutes les questions que vous pouvez vous poser ! Et maintenant que nous en sommes à la fin, je peux faire une annonce… il y aura une SUITE à envers et contre tout. Je ne dirai rien de plus pour l'instant, mais je vous donnerai le titre de cette suite au dernier chapitre d'Envers et contre tout. Et surtout, n'oubliez pas les reviews !!!**_


	39. Chapter 394 mois plus tard pv Bella

_**Snif, snif ! Et oui, il est la : le tout dernier chapitre ! Je n'Arrive pas à croire que cette fic touche déjà a sa fin. J'Ai adoré l'écrire, mais surtout j'ai adoré toutes vos reviews ! Vous êtes vraiment formidables et je suis heureuse que cette histoire vous ait plu autant ! Ce chapitre se déroule 4 mois plus tard et il est plutôt long… plus de 22 pages word ! Il y a un petit cadeau pour vous en début de chapitre ;) J'espère que vous aimerez. Ce n'était pas évident de tout expliquer ce qui c'était passé en 4 mois ! Comme promis, il y aura un épilogue qui se déroulera 5 ans plus tard et qui j'espère, vous donnera envie de lire la suite ! Il sera plutôt court alors il devrait paraître dans les prochains jours ! Je vous dis donc une fois encore un grand merci et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

**C'est le dernier alors lâchez-vous pour les reviews !!!! **

**CHAPITRE 39- 4 mois plus tard… **

**PV de Bella**

Je me garai devant l'immense villa des Cullen, un sourire aux lèvres. Je n'avais quitté Edward que depuis six heures, mais c'était déjà un moment trop long pour moi. C'est pourquoi je me retrouvais chez lui à moins de 8 heures du matin, un dimanche, alors que toute la famille devait encore dormir. Mais ce n'était pas grave : les Cullen m'avaient donné la clé. Je faisais partie de la famille à part entière maintenant et j'en étais touchée… plus que tout ce que je pourrais exprimer.

Je pris donc ma clé et ouvris la porte avec le plus de discrétion possible. Je marchai alors sur la pointe des pieds dans la maison, montant les escaliers pour me rendre jusqu'à la chambre d'Edward. Je trébuchai devant la porte de mon petit ami, me retenant contre le mur en jurant à voix basse, puis j'entrai enfin dans l'antre d'Edward et refermai derrière moi.

Je restai un instant immobile, observant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Mon adonis était couché sur le ventre, sa tête reposant sur son bras alors que son visage semblait totalement détendu et que ses cheveux étaient plus en bataille que jamais.

Mon cœur se gonfla d'amour.

Il était si beau… il semblait si innocent ainsi. Puis mon regard descendit sur son corps exposé et je ne le trouvai plus si pur. Ses épaules carrés, son dos musclé, ses fesses cachés par son boxer… Un feu que je connaissais bien maintenant m'envahi et je m'approchai de lui en retirant mes vêtements pour ne garder que ma culotte. Je m'assis alors à califourchon sur son postérieur… non son magnifique postérieur et je déposai mes mains sur sa peau pour couvrir son corps de caresses. Je massai ses épaules et son dos, avant de me pencher pour déposer mes lèvres, faisant courir ma langue dans les moindres recoins de son anatomie. Edward grogna, s'agitant un peu sous moi.

Je descendis lentement, jusqu'à atteindre la limite de son sous-vêtements que je lui retirai sans plus de cérémonie. Je passai alors mes mains sous lui pour caresser son intimité qui s'était redressée.

-Hum… continue Natacha, marmonna-t-il.

Je me stoppai aussitôt avant de lui envoyer un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

-Salaud ! m'écriai-je.

Edward éclata de rire, puis d'un mouvement vif, il me fit me retrouver sous lui alors que mon cœur battait la chamade.

Il me fit un sourire éblouissant.

-Bonjour mon amour !

-Humpf !

Je tentai de prendre une mine boudeuse, ce qui était plutôt difficile quand Edward déposait ainsi de doux baisers sur mes lèvres.

-Quel beau réveil tu viens de me donner ma Bella, ajouta-t-il en continuant sa torture.

-Va voir ta Natacha, répliquai-je, faussement furieuse.

-Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur… pour maintenant et à jamais.

Satisfaite, je l'empoignai par le cou pour lui donner un baiser digne de ce nom. Je sentis Edward sourire contre mes lèvres, satisfait de sa victoire et je me fis encore plus passionnée. Nos langues luttaient dans une danse effrénée et mon corps était parcouru de milliers de frissons de plaisir, mais surtout de désir.

Goûter l'haleine d'Edward qui avait un goût de menthe, même au lever (mais comment faisait- il?), sentir le poids de son corps nu contre le mien, sa peau douce chatouiller la mienne, son érection si dur contre mes cuisses… Le feu s'embrasa et je gémis, me frottant outrageusement contre lui.

-Bella… ils vont bientôt se réveiller, murmura Edward en plantant son regard noir de désir dans le mien. Et tu sais qu'Emmet est ici…

-Je m'en fiche ! Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas me provoquer ! répliquai-je en empoignant son sexe dans ma main.

-Putain ! siffla mon petit ami en fermant les yeux. Bella, tu veux me tuer ! Et puis… c'est toi qui as commencé !

Je fis quelques mouvements de va-et-vient du poignet et Edward haleta. Je souris; j'aimais les réactions que je provoquais chez lui.

-Oh ! Et puis… tu l'auras voulu ! dit Edward avant de poser ses grandes mains sur mes hanches pour me retirer ma petite culotte.

Et à ma grande surprise, il me prit sans plus de cérémonie, me faisant pousser un cri de plaisir incontrôlé. Puis il s'arrêta, me fixant d'un regard amoureux, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

-Edward ! Je t'en prie ! Continue, gémis-je en ondulant sous lui.

Mais plutôt que de m'écouter, il se retira de moi et je poussai un soupir de déception. Il se coucha alors à mes côtés et me retourna pour que je me retrouve dos à lui.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Ce matin, on essaie quelque chose de nouveau…

Puis il entra en moi de nouveau, dans cette position de la cuillère, et je me crispai sous la sensation de plaisir qui parcourut mon corps.

-Oh mon Dieu !

Edward bougea lentement en moi, déposant des tonnes de baiser sur ma nuque, pétrissant mes seins de ses mains.

Cette sensation d'être uni avec Edward, de ne plus faire qu'un… c'était incroyable. Et peu importe le nombre de fois où nous avions fait l'amour au cours du dernier mois, je ne m'en lassais pas.

Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'Edward savait me faire grimper au rideau, me faire perdre complètement la tête. C'était bien plus qu'une sensation physique.

C'était une certitude indéniable. Celle qu'Edward et moi étions la moitié d'un même tout.

Il était le seul pour moi.

Edward donna un coup de rein plus puissant et toute idée disparue de mon esprit, balayée par le plaisir. Je me cambrai en gémissant pendant qu'Edward reprenait ses lents mouvements. Je passais mes mains dans mon dos pour attraper ses fesses et le faire entrer en moi avec plus de force. J'avais besoin de plus… de plus de passion, de plus de férocité…

Edward résista, continuant de bouger avec une lenteur délibéré en moi, amenant son sexe à l'entrée du mien avant de le repousser avec douceur jusqu'au fond. C'était une torture insoutenable.

-Edward… je t'en prie ! suppliai-je en gémissant.

Mon adonis me mordilla le lobe de l'oreille avant de murmurer :

-Quoi Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Plus… plus vite… plus fort, haletai-je.

-À tes ordres !

Puis je sentis ses mains serrer mes hanches alors qu'il s'enfonçait avec force en moi, allant directement buter contre mon poing g. Je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche alors que j'essayai de retenir mes cris. Edward déposa sa main sur ma nuque pour me faire pencher vers l'avant et il put entrer encore plus profondément dans mon sexe. Chaque coup était plus puissant que le précédent; chaque coup me rapprochait du plaisir ultime; chaque coup rendait Edward plus fébrile alors qu'il gémissait encore et encore mon nom.

-Edward ! criai-je, la tête dans l'oreiller alors que j'étais emportée par un orgasme au-delà de tout ce que j'avais connu jusqu'à présent.

Mon amour me serra si fort que ses doigts s'enfoncèrent presque douloureusement dans ma chair alors que son corps était lui aussi secoué de frissons.

Nous restâmes un moment l'un contre l'autre, nos respirations reprenant un rythme normal. Edward caressait mes cheveux, déposant souvent des petits baisers sur mes épaules et moi je caressais ses bras en souriant. Puis, trop rapidement, il se libéra de notre étreinte. Je me tournai vers lui.

-Bella Swan, tu es fantastique ! Et tu vas finir par avoir ma mort ! me dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

Je portai ma main à sa chevelure si unique pour y jouer avec une mèche.

-C'est de ta faute : tu n'as qu'à ne pas être aussi… tentant !

Je laissai mon regard errer de son visage à ses pectoraux, vers ses abdominaux pour descendre encore plus bas… je me léchai les lèvres dans un geste qui, je le savais, le rendait fou de désir. Comme prévu, Edward grogna.

-Tu le fais exprès ! m'accusa-t-il avant de m'embrasser avidement.

Mon corps réagit instinctivement en se tendant vers lui. Même si nous venions de faire l'amour, j'avais encore envie de lui. Je n'étais jamais rassasiée des sensations qu'il me procurait, peu importe le nombre de fois où nous faisions l'amour dans une journée ! Edward était un chaud lapin et je m'étais révélée moi aussi plutôt… gourmande !

Il fallait dire aussi qu'après nos deux premières fois, nous avions du nous abstenir pendant des mois à cause de mon état de santé. J'étais restée à l'hôpital beaucoup trop longtemps pour ma propre santé mental et lorsque j'étais enfin sortie, j'avais dû me jeter sur mon petit ami qui refusait de me toucher de peur de me faire mal… puis nous avions eu cette conversation si embarrassante avec Esmée et Carlisle qui voulaient nous parler de l'importance de se protéger, d'être des adultes responsables… et Edward avait réalisé qu'il avait oublié de nous protéger lors de notre toute première fois dans la clairière. Il n'avait rien dit devant ses parents, mais dès que nous avions été seuls, il s'était traité de tous les noms. Il s'en voulait beaucoup pour cela, affirmant que quoiqu'il fasse, il me mettait en danger.

Et tous les efforts que j'avais délivrés pour que nous nous rapprochions étaient tombés dans l'oubli.

Heureusement pour moi, ma meilleure amie m'avait aidé à faire entendre raison à Edward ! Elle avait comploté avec ses parents pour que j'aie la maison pour moi et Edward tout une nuit. J'avais préparé un souper en amoureux, je m'étais vêtue d'une robe de soirée plus que sexy, Edward et moi avions dansé sur une musique langoureuse… et il avait craqué !

Depuis, tout avait été parfait entre nous ! Si parfait… et j'aimais encore plus faire l'amour avec lui maintenant que je prenais la pilule et que je n'avais plus besoin de ce petit bout de plastique encombrant. Je faisais confiance à Edward. Il avait passé des tests lorsque nous avions commencé à nous fréquenter et je savais que depuis, il n'avait eu personne d'autres que moi. Et Edward me faisait aussi confiance, sachant parfaitement qu'aucun autre homme que lui n'avait posé ses mains sur moi.

Personne d'autre que lui n'aurait pu me faire ressentir ce que je ressentais en ce moment… Ses mains qui avaient été sages jusque là glissèrent de ma nuque à mes seins et il en titilla le bout. Je perdis alors toutes pensées cohérentes. Sa bouche remplaça rapidement ses mains, suçant avidement mes tétons, me faisant gémir de plus en plus fort. Je descendis mes mains sur son sexe avant de murmurer :

-Tu es prêt pour un deuxième round ?

Edward me sourit avant de remonter à ma bouche pour m'embrasser… mais à ce moment-là, un bruit retentit sous nous, nous faisant sursauter. Mon adonis grogna de frustration en se laissant tomber sur le dos. Je pouffai. Cette scène avait un goût de déjà vu… avec sa famille si nombreuse, il arrivait souvent que nous étions interrompus pendant nos moments d'intimité. Surtout lorsqu'Emmet était présent… Au moins, ce matin il n'était pas entré PENDANT nos ébats comme cela était arrivé bien trop souvent à mon goût !

Le plus pratique pour nous aurait été qu'Edward vienne à la maison où mon père n'était pratiquement jamais présent, mais Charlie refusait catégoriquement. Même si leur relation

s'améliorait de jour en jour, mon père était trop protecteur et il ne voulait pas que mon petit ami vienne me voir lorsque toute figure parentale était absente. Il devait craindre qu'Edward me vole ma pureté !

S'il savait…

Je ris un peu plus fort en voyant l'air de chien battu de mon petit ami. Je déposai un baiser sur le bout de son nez qui était resté légèrement crochu après sa bataille contre les agents du FBI.

-Oh ! Allez ! Au moins nous avons eu le temps de terminer une fois ce matin… et puis… nous aurons tout le temps de nous rattraper ce soir !

Edward m'attrapa par le poignet et m'attira sur lui.

-J'espère bien !

Il me fit son sourire séducteur et je répondis en lui léchant le cou. Puis j'ondulai légèrement des hanches contre lui… avant de me relever en riant.

-Bella ! gronda Edward, furieux, en se lançant à ma poursuite.

-Tu l'as cherché ! m'écriai-je en tentant de lui échapper.

Mais Edward me rattrapa facilement et, m'empoignant par la taille, il me fit tomber sur le lit où il me chatouilla jusqu'à ce que je le supplie d'arrêter. Nous nous étions ensuite rhabillés et nous étions sortis de la chambre où nous avions croisée Alice qui avait un air grognon qui ne lui était pas habituelle sur le visage.

-Hey Alice ! Ça ne va pas ? lui ai-je demandé.

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et nous fusilla du regard Edward et moi.

-Personne ici n'a de considération pour les gens qui ne peuvent pas s'envoyer en l'air en se levant le matin ! s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse. Aucune considération pour ceux qui sont seuls…

J'ouvris la bouche sous le coup de la surprise, avant de la refermer, envahie par la culpabilité. Je jetai un regard à Edward qui semblait se sentir aussi mal que moi…

-Oh Lily !

Puis je serrai ma meilleure amie dans mes bras, aussitôt imité par mon petit ami. J'oubliais parfois, bien égoïstement, qu'Alice vivait très difficilement l'absence de Jasper.

Il était parti sans même qu'ils puissent se revoir une dernière fois, sans aucun au revoir. Et depuis, le seul contact que ma meilleure amie avait eu avec lui était une lettre que Jasper lui avait envoyé il y avait environ un mois. Il en avait aussi envoyé une à Edward… d'après ce que j'avais compris, c'était une étape de la thérapie : écrire aux personnes qu'il aimait, mais à qui il avait fait du mal.

Alice avait été bouleversée par cette missive. Elle avait pleuré pendant des jours… j'avais passé plusieurs heures à tenter de la consoler. Elle m'avait fait lire la lettre et je devais avouer que j'avais versé une larme moi aussi. Jasper la remerciait. Il la remerciait pour l'avoir raccroché à la vie, pour avoir égayé chaque jour de son existence. Et il s'excusait de l'avoir fait souffrir. Je me rappelais encore des derniers mots :

« _Tu es la femme la plus extraordinaire que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer au cours de ma vie. Tu mérites par-dessus tout de rencontrer un homme qui te rendra heureuse. Je te le souhaite de tout mon cœur. » _

C'était si étrange… ces mots, quelques mois plus tôt, aurait pu être écrit par Edward. Mais il avait changé d'avis. Il avait réalisé qu'il n'y avait personne de mieux que lui pour moi. Il était le seul.

C'est ce que j'avais dit à Alice. Si Jasper lui avait écrit ces mots, c'est qu'il était toujours amoureux d'elle… alors elle avait encore une chance de lui faire entendre raison.

-Lily… réfléchis ! S'il ne t'aimait plus, il ne t'aurait simplement rien écrit et tu n'aurais plus entendu parler de lui. Mais il veut que tu sois heureuse. Et il croit que tu seras mieux sans lui… peut-être même a-t-il peur que tu ne le pardonnes pas ce qu'il a fait !

-C'est idiot ! Il ne sait donc pas à quel point je l'aime ? s'était écriée mon amie, en larmes.

-Je crains que non. Mais tu lui feras comprendre Alice ! Dès qu'il sortira de sa cure, tu lui feras comprendre qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que lui pour toi…

Et depuis, la sœur d'Edward semblait se porter mieux… un peu du moins. Parce que j'avais la preuve que ma meilleure amie était toujours bouleversée par l'absence de celui qu'elle aimait…

Au bout d'un moment, elle nous repoussa Edward et moi en riant.

-J'ai eu assez de câlins en fait… et si vous voulez vraiment m'aider, allez interrompre les deux zigotos qui font encore plus de bruit que vous !

Je rougis alors qu'Edward demandait :

-Emmet et Rose sont en train de… ?

-Oui. Va dans ma chambre si tu veux faire ton pervers… tu vas les entendre parfaitement ! répliqua Alice, agacée.

Mais un sourire diabolique illumina le visage de mon adonis.

-Je vais faire plus que les écouter ! dit-il avant de se diriger vers la chambre de son frère.

Je jetai un regard a Alice qui haussa les épaules et nous le suivîmes tous les deux. Edward nous fit signe de se taire, une main sur la poignée de la porte.

-1… 2… 3… fermez vos yeux…

Il toqua alors à la porte avant de l'ouvrir en grand.

-Cessez vos câlins ! Il est l'heure d'aller manger ! cria Edward.

Puis il referma au moment où un oreiller arrivait vers lui sous les cris de rage de Rosalie.

-EDWARD CULLEN ! JE VAIS TE TUER !

Mon petit ami pouffa de rire, aussitôt imité par Alice et moi. Je riais tellement que je me pliai en deux, en me tenant le ventre. Nous prîmes la fuite lorsque nous entendîmes de lourds pas se diriger vers nous.

-Emmet attaque ! Vite ! Fichons le camp !

Nous avons descendu à la cuisine au pas de course, nous arrêtant seulement lorsqu'Esmée nous jeta un regard amusé.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? nous demanda-t-elle.

-Rien du tout maman, répondit Edward, toujours hilare avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa mère.

Le sourire d'Esmée s'agrandit, puis elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-De vrais gamins tous les deux ! lança-t-elle.

Mais elle rayonnait d'un bonheur qui contredisait ses paroles. En fait, Esmée semblait plus heureuse que jamais depuis le retour d'Edward. Carlisle et elle filaient le parfait amour et elle ne semblait jamais plus épanouie que lorsque tous ses enfants étaient à la maison.

Elle se tourna vers moi a ce moment-la.

-Bella… tu es là bien tôt ce matin !

Je sentis mon visage chauffer, bien malgré moi.

-Oui, je… Edward et moi avons beaucoup de devoirs à faire pour l'école.

Je vis mon petit ami se pincer les lèvres derrière sa mère pour ne pas éclater de rire, puis il leva son pouce, un sourire sarcastique sur le visage. Je lui envoyai mon regard le plus menaçant, mais cela n'eut pour effet que de le faire pouffer.

Bon, d'accord, je n'étais pas du tout douée pour mentir… mais en fait, ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge.

J'avais repris l'école depuis un peu plus d'un mois. J'étais certaine de recommencer mon année parce que j'avais manqué trop de cours, mais je tenais quand même à me rendre au lycée à chaque jour. Je voulais qu'Edward et moi ayons une vie normale. Et surtout, je voulais passer le plus de temps possible avec lui.

Mais évidemment, j'avais pris énormément de retard sur les autres élèves. Et j'avais donc une tonne de devoirs et de travaux à faire chaque jour. Edward m'était d'une aide précieuse. Comme il aimait me le rappeler à la blague, il était doué en tout !

Oh ! Et avais-je mentionné que ce petit prétentieux avait intégré l'équipe de basket ball du lycée et qu'il en était devenu le joueur vedette ? En fait, il était déjà une vedette avant ce moment… dès son retour en cours, il avait été assailli par les élèves de notre année qui avaient appris qu'il avait travaillé en collaboration avec le FBI. Il en était presque devenu… un héros !

Même s'il n'aimait pas toute cette attention, il s'était amusé à me raconter les efforts que faisaient les filles pour attirer son regard. J'avais alors exigé à grands cris mon congé de l'hôpital pour pouvoir aller dire ma façon de penser à toutes ces femelles qui se frottaient sur MON petit ami… Edward avait bien ri et j'avais compris que c'était la réaction qu'il recherchait !

Maintenant, nous en riions tous les deux. Parce que même si j'étais de retour au lycée et qu'il était plutôt clair qu'Edward et moi étions ensemble, certaines filles continuaient leur petit manège. Lauren Mallory avait même glissé sa petite culotte dans la poche d'Edward alors qu'elle discutait avec lui… et le lendemain, elle s'était retrouvée complètement nue dans les vestiaires des filles. Ses vêtements s'étaient subitement… volatilisés ! Je crois qu'elle a compris que c'était moi, aidé d'Alice bien sûr, qui avait fait le coup parce qu'elle ne m'avait plus jamais adressé la parole. Et surtout, elle s'était tenue loin de mon petit ami.

Malheureusement pour moi, elle s'assoyait avec nous à tous les midis, mais mis à part Jessica, peu d'entre nous lui portait attention. Angela et Ben étaient devenus bons amis avec Alice et Edward, ce dont j'étais plus qu'heureuse, et même Mike avait mis de côté sa déception et ses préjugés envers les Cullen.

Ma vie était donc presque parfaite… presque parce qu'il manquait deux personnes au tableau. Deux personnes essentielles. Jasper, bien sûr, et Jacob qui avait presque disparu de ma vie depuis mon accident. J'avais tenté plusieurs fois de le contacter, j'étais même allée chez lui, mais j'avais dû me rendre à une évidence : mon meilleur ami me fuyait !

Edward m'avait conseillé de le laisser tranquille, de lui donner du temps… je n'avais pas trop compris ce que cela signifiait, mais j'avais accepté cette requête. Après tout, il semblait plus proche de Jake que moi depuis quelques temps.

Quant à Jasper, je n'avais jamais été proche de lui, mais Edward et Alice étaient attristés par son absence… alors je souhaitais plus que tout qu'il revienne. J'étais persuadée qu'entre Alice et lui, la situation se rétablirait d'elle-même. Ils s'aimaient tous les deux et ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre… pour moi c'était évident !

Avec Edward, les choses seraient sûrement plus compliquées. Mon amoureux n'en parlait jamais, il refusait catégoriquement d'aborder le sujet « Jasper », mais je savais que la lettre que celui qui avait été son meilleur ami lui avait envoyée l'avait perturbé. Et je sentais aussi qu'Edward était tiraillé à l'intérieur; il menait un combat contre lui-même. Je crois qu'une part de lui s'en voulait de ce qui était arrivé à Jasper et l'autre… l'autre était furieuse contre son ami qui avait pensé, pendant un instant, à le tuer en échange de drogue.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose de facile à pardonner, mais j'espérais qu'Edward y arriverait. Il serait beaucoup plus heureux avec ce poids en moins sur son cœur. Et moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'était son bonheur.

-Bella ? Bella ? Tu es encore avec nous ? me demanda Esmée, me tirant soudainement de mes pensées.

-Elle est encore sur sa planète je crois ! dit Alice en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Heu… désolée. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, répondis-je avec un sourire timide.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ! s'exclama mon amie avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table.

-Le repas est prêt, me dit gentiment Esmée en déposant une main douce sur mon bras.

Edward me prit alors la main et nous sommes allés rejoindre Alice, aussitôt rejoint par Carlisle qui sortit de son bureau.

-Bon matin les enfants ! lança-t-il en souriant.

Sa femme vint déposer une assiette d'omelettes et de bacon sur la table, puis elle s'arrêta un instant pour l'embrasser avant de retourner à la cuisine. Je l'entendis appeler Rosalie et Emmet pour le repas, mais j'étais à présent complètement absorbée par la nourriture devant moi.

Les exercices avec mon homme m'avaient donné une de ces faims ! D'ailleurs, mon ventre gargouilla bruyamment, brisant le silence qui s'était installé à table et je sentis trois regards se poser sur moi. Je rougis instantanément.

-Désolée.

Edward se pencha vers moi pour déposer un baiser sur mon front, puis il prit ma main dans la sienne.

-Chérie… on a l'habitude maintenant ! me dit-il avec son petit sourire en coin.

Alice et son père pouffèrent de rire et je devins encore plus rouge si cela était possible.

-Tu ne m'aides pas du tout à me sentir bien là Edward ! marmonnai-je en piquant ma fourchette dans une tranche de bacon pour la déposer dans mon assiette.

Cela redoubla l'hilarité d'Alice et Carlisle, à laquelle se joignit mon petit ami. Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine en faisant la moue.

-Oh ! Voyons mon amour, commença Edward et mon cœur bondit à ce petit surnom que j'affectionnais particulièrement.

Mon amour sonnait si bien dans sa bouche lorsqu'il m'était adressé !

-Ce n'est pas grave ! Tu n'as pas à en être gênée !

-Oui et avec les bruits qu'Emmet lâche parfois à la table, lança Esmée qui avait suivie la conversation depuis l'autre pièce. Crois-moi, tes petits gargouillis ne sont rien.

-Merci Esmée ! Au moins une personne dans cette maison me soutient ! Mon petit ami ne…

Je me tus, interrompue par un cri de colère qui résonna dans toute la maison.

-EDWARD CULLEN ! COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ ?

Je me tournai vers la source du cri, en l'occurrence Rosalie qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, maintenant toute habillée. Edward leva ses deux mains dans les airs face au regard menaçant de sa belle-sœur.

-Désolée Rose ! Ce n'était pas contre toi, mais au nombre de fois où Emmet nous a fait le coup…

-OH non ! Tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement !

Puis elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas menaçant. Edward bondit de sa chaise, puis il prit la fuite en riant alors que Rosalie se lançait à sa poursuite dans la maison. Emmet vint nous rejoindre et je m'étonnai :

-Tu ne te venges pas de ton frère ?

Il haussa les épaules en se servant à manger.

-Crois-moi, Rosie se débrouille très bien seule ! Elle n'a pas besoin de moi !

Je lui souris avant de recentrer mon attention sur mon assiette. Esmée vint elle aussi s'asseoir et le repas se déroula dans le calme, alors que la blonde et mon copain se poursuivaient toujours dans toutes les pièces de la maison. J'observai en souriant les membres de ma nouvelle famille à mes côtés. Je les aimais tant ! Ils étaient la famille nombreuse que je n'avais jamais eue !

Ne nous méprenons pas : j'adore ma mère et j'aime plus que tout mon père ! Je ne les échangerai pour rien au monde. Mais les Cullen m'apportaient quelque chose que je n'avais jamais eu… la joie de vivre qui débordait de cette maison, les câlins à profusion, les jeux et les rires… c'était juste… merveilleux !

En ce moment même, Alice et Emmet parlaient en même temps, tentant tous les deux d'attirer l'attention de leur mère. Alice, discutant d'une journée de shoping entre filles (oh non ! moi qui croyais qu'elle allait oublier !) et Emmet parlant des derniers matchs de football qu'il avait joué à l'Université. Esmée les écoutait tous les deux, suivant les deux conversations simultanément pendant que Carlisle lisait son journal un petit sourire aux lèvres, sa main serrant les doigts de sa femme dans les siens.

Je souris au spectacle lorsque mon attention fut attirée par le gros titre du journal. Je perdis aussitôt mon air joyeux. Une fois de plus, la une était consacrée au procès de Laurent qui aurait lieu dans quelques semaines.

Je me mordis la lèvre, angoissée. J'attendais ce moment avec impatience, parce que cela traînait depuis trop longtemps déjà et qu'après nous pourrions mettre une croix sur toute cette sombre histoire une bonne fois pour toute… mais d'un autre côté, je redoutais ce procès plus que tout.

Edward était l'un des témoins clés de l'accusation. Je savais qu'il allait devoir revivre cette horrible nuit… et les mois qui l'avaient précédé aussi. Il allait exposer ses erreurs, ses faiblesses aux yeux de tous… et cela le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Pour l'instant, il évitait d'y penser simplement. Il voulait vivre sa vie, il voulait être heureux avec moi… et l'attention médiatique ne l'aidait en rien, même si je trouvais qu'il s'en sortait avec brio jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait fait beaucoup de progrès au cours des derniers mois, apprenant petit a petit à accepter ses erreurs. Il avait même tout avoué à Tanya concernant son viol. La discussion s'était mal déroulée et Edward était grimpé a ma fenêtre en pleine nuit pour venir pleurer dans mes bras jusqu'au petit matin… mais au moins, il avait fait la paix avec cette partie de sa vie !

Mon regard glissa alors de la une à une nouvelle écrite en bas de page.

« Deux autres victimes de l'alcool au volant : deux jeunes meurent dans un tragique accident de la route. »

Je penchai la tête, tentant de lire le reste de la nouvelle… en vain. Mais un nom me sauta au visage : Tanya Denali. Mon cœur arrêta de battre un instant. Je m'étais levée debout sans même le réaliser, puis je m'écriai d'une voix tremblante :

-Edward ! EDWARD !

Celui-ci arriva dans la salle à manger à la course.

-Bella, que se passe-t-il ? me demanda-t-il en se précipitant vers moi.

-Le… le journal.

Carlisle regarda le papier qu'il tenait dans les mains, surpris. Edward tendit la main et s'en empara. Il observa la une, les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? Je ne comprends pas… c'est juste un autre article sur les crimes présumés de Laurent, dit Edward d'un ton doux en fixant son regard au mien.

Je secouai la tête, tentant de me reprendre.

-Re… regarde en bas. Ta… Tanya…

Edward suivit mes indications et je vis ses yeux parcoururent l'article. Son visage se décomposa et la gazette tomba par terre.

-Non ! C'est impossible ! Merde ! Merde ! Non… je … c'est impossible !

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et je repris alors totalement mes esprits pour courir le serrer dans mes bras.

Les autres membres de la famille Cullen nous observaient, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qui se passait.

-Edward ! Qui a-t-il mon chéri ? demanda Esmée, son visage reflétant son inquiétude.

Je serrai Edward plus fort contre moi, le berçant doucement.

-Bella ? insista Esmée.

Mais j'étais incapable de répondre, bouleversée. Carlisle reprit alors le journal et lut a son tour l'article qui nous avait mis dans cet état.

-Tanya Denali et Garett Jonhson… tu les connais Edward ? murmura-t-il en nous fixant.

J'eus un hoquet de stupeur au nom de Garett. Non ! Il était mort lui aussi ? Alice comprit elle aussi parce qu'elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

-Garett ? Garett qui jouait dans ce groupe de musique avec toi ?

-Oh mon Dieu !

-Je suis désolé vieux !

-Pauvre chéri ! C'est si triste !

Des exclamations fusèrent de chaque membre de la famille, puis avant que j'aie réalisé ce qui se passait, Edward et moi nous retrouvâmes au milieu de tous les Cullen qui nous serraient contre eux dans une étreinte réconfortante.

Mon amour releva enfin la tête pour observer sa famille, le visage décomposé, les yeux rouges.

-Ça va aller. C'est seulement que… ils venaient juste de se sortir de tout cela… ils venaient seulement de commencer à vivre leur vie et… ils méritaient vraiment d'être heureux.

Il s'arrêta un instant, pinçant l'arête de son nez en fermant les yeux.

-Et merde ! Kate vient de perdre les deux personnes qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde… son petit ami et sa meilleure amie ! Il… il faut que je l'appelle !

Il se dégagea de notre étreinte et s'éloigna vers l'escalier. Je le regardai s'enfermer dans sa chambre, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Jusqu'à ce qu'Alice m'attrape par les épaules.

-Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Va avec lui !

-Je… je ne sais pas si je devrais. Il a besoin d'être seul pour…

-Non ! Il a besoin de toi ! Même s'il ne te le dit pas, il a besoin de ton soutien et de ton amour !

-Vas-y ma chérie, ajouta Esmée en me poussant doucement vers les escaliers.

J'obéis, rejoignant à pas lents mon petit ami dans sa chambre. Je toquai, puis entrai sans attendre sa réponse. Edward était debout, son cellulaire a la main, tournant en rond comme un animal captif. Son visage était tordu par la souffrance, une expression que je n'aurais plus jamais voulu lire sur ses traits. Il ne me jeta même pas un regard lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce et refermai derrière moi.

-Edward ? l'appelai-je doucement.

-Elle ne répond pas. Ni chez elle, ni sur son portable. Elle ne répond pas, me répondit-il sans s'arrêter.

-Elle n'a peut-être pas envie de parler… peut-être qu'elle est allée chez un ami, un membre de sa famille… il y a plusieurs explications…

Sans répondre, Edward composa un numéro frénétiquement, raccrocha, puis recomposa à nouveau. Il recommença plusieurs fois le même manège, pendant que je l'observais, immobile et si impuissante. Au bout de longues minutes, je m'approchai de lui et lui arrachai le téléphone des mains.

-Arrête Edward ! m'écriai-je. Elle n'est pas la ! Ça ne sert à rien !

Mon petit ami me fixa un instant, son regard menaçant, puis il soupira et se laissa tomber sur le sol, replaçant sa tête entre ses mains. Je m'accroupis devant lui, passant mes bras autour de son cou. Edward se laissa aller contre moi avant d'entourer ma taille de ses bras puissants.

-Je suis désolé Bella.

-Chut… je ne veux pas entendre cela. Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner !

-Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que la vie est si injuste ? murmura-t-il soudain, sa voix étranglée par l'émotion. Garett et Tanya… ils ne méritaient pas de mourir ! Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que ça n'arrive jamais qu'aux gens biens ? Qu'a ceux qui méritent que ce qu'il y a de meilleur dans la vie ?

-Je ne sais pas Edward… je ne sais pas…

Je n'avais aucune réponse à lui apporter. Rien qui justifiait ces deux morts prématurées. Edward s'éloigna doucement de moi et appuya son front sur le mien.

-Je dois parler à Kate. Je… je ne peux pas la laisser seule dans un moment pareil.

-Je comprends, dis-je en lui donnant son téléphone que j'avais confisqué.

Edward me remercia et il se remit debout pour recommencer à téléphoner encore et encore au même numéro, avec moins de frénésie cependant.

Je m'assis sur le lit, observant ses allers-retours dans la chambre… jusqu'à ce qu'il se fige, ses yeux agrandis par la surprise. Je me redressai. De toute évidence, quelqu'un avait répondu.

-Ka… Kate ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Je m'approchai de lui alors qu'il écoutait la réponse de son interlocuteur.

-Ou est Kate ? Que lui as-tu fait Victoria ?

Je me figeai à mon tour, n'arrivant pas à en croire mes oreilles. Victoria ? Que faisait-elle avec le téléphone de l'amie d'Edward ? Il y avait maintenant 4 mois qu'elle avait quitté Forks et ses environs, échappant à la police et au FBI. Un frisson de peur incontrôlable me parcourut a l'idée qu'elle soit près de moi.

-QUOI ? cria soudain mon petit ami. NON ! C'était un accident…

Il se tut un instant, sa respiration s'accéléra douloureusement. J'agrippai son bras avec force, le serrant douloureusement.

-Edward ? Que se passe-t-il ? couinai-je, d'une voix incertaine.

-D'accord, d'accord… un homme ? Et merde ! Booth... Tu en es certaine ? Ok. Merci.

Puis il raccrocha et empoignant mon poignet, il me tira hors de la chambre.

-Edward ! m'écriai-je, surprise. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- On a engagé quelqu'un pour me tuer ! me répondit-il par-dessus son épaule alors que nous descendions les escaliers.

-QUOI ? Et… c'est Victoria qui te l'a dit ?

-Oui !

-Et tu la crois ?

-Elle travaille maintenant avec Jane.

Il entra alors dans le salon ou était assis les membres de sa famille qui se levèrent a notre entrée. Edward lâcha enfin mon poignet et se tourna pour faire face aux autres.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Emmet.

-Je… je…

Il poussa un soupir en passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

-Il y a un contrat sur la tête d'Edward, expliquai-je voyant que mon petit ami était incapable de parler.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Alice commença à crier comme une hystérique alors qu'Esmée plaquait une main sur sa bouche, horrifiée. Carlisle sortait déjà son cellulaire, sûrement pour appeler la police, Emmet nous observait tous la bouche grande ouverte alors que le visage de Rosalie était transfigurée par une colère noire.

Et Edward ressemblait à une statue, immobile et silencieux au milieu de tout cela.

-Je… je suis désolé, lança-t-il avant de nous laisser en plan pour se diriger vers la porte.

-Mais ou va-t-il ? s'écria Alice en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Emmet la devança cependant : il dépassa Edward, le bousculant au passage, et se plaça devant la porte, empêchant son frère de sortir.

-Pousse-toi Emmet ! gronda Edward.

Et je compris tout à coup son intention.

-Edward ! Non ! criai-je en courant vers lui.

Je l'agrippais par le bras, l'obligeant à se tourner vers moi.

-Tu.. tu n'as pas le droit de faire cela ! Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner encore !

Il ferma les yeux en secouant la tête.

-Tu n'iras nulle part jeune homme ! lança la voix de Carlisle d'un ton autoritaire, pas avant que nous ayons discuté.

-Vous ne comprenez pas ! s'écria Edward en levant les bras dans les airs. Je DOIS partir !

-Non Edward ! s'opposa aussitôt Emmet. Pas cette fois !

Puis Carlisle alla lui aussi se placer devant la porte, aussitôt imité d'Alice et de Rosalie. Esmée s'approcha de son fils et se plaça de l'autre côté de lui.

-Nous sommes une famille Edward. Nous allons régler les problèmes tous ensemble, dit-elle de sa voix douce.

Edward poussa un soupir, puis sans un regard pour aucun d'entre nous, il fit demi-tour et se laissa tomber sur le divan. Je pus respirer librement de nouveau, même si mon cœur était malmené par son attitude. Comment pouvait-il penser à me laisser ainsi ? Sans aucun remords, sans même un mot d'adieu ?

Non ! Il ne le pouvait pas ! Je ne le laisserai pas faire ! Pas cette fois !

Nous le rejoignîmes au salon, nous installant autour de lui, nos regards ne le quittant pas.

-Fuir n'est pas une solution ! dit Carlisle au bout d'un long moment de silence.

Alice envoya alors, à notre grande surprise, une bonne claque derrière la tête de son frère.

-Aie !

-Je croyais que tu avais compris la première fois ! s'écria-t-elle, furieuse.

-C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas ! répliqua Edward avec un regard noir pour sa sœur. Garett et Kate ne sont pas morts d'un simple accident de la route… ils ont été tué ! On a… on a voulu faire croire qu'ils ont eu un simple accident !

-Comment sais-tu tout cela ? demanda Carlisle, étonné.

-J'essayai de rejoindre Kate, mais au bout d'un moment, c'est Victoria qui a répondu. Elle était chez mon amie. Elle a été chargée de la surveiller… comme elle l'avait fait avec Garett. Si Tanya était avec lui au moment de sa mort, ce n'était qu'un hasard… un bonus pour ceux qui nous traquent qui avaient de toute façon l'intention de la tuer.

Nous étions tous suspendu aux lèvres d'Edward, buvant ses paroles. Mon Dieu ! C'était horrible ! Et maintenant ils voulaient s'en prendre à lui ?

-Leur prochaine cible est Kate et je viendrai quelques temps après. Ils souhaitent attendre après le procès. Ils ne sont pas stupides, ils savent bien que le témoin numéro 1 de l'accusation est étroitement surveillé par le FBI. Mais une fois que le procès sera terminé… ils n'hésiteront pas.

-Cela nous laisse beaucoup de temps Edward. Appelons les agents Booth et Brennan…

-Non ! Je sais déjà ce qu'ils vont dire ou faire… d'ailleurs, ça ne devrait pas tarder ! Ils sont déjà allés chercher Kate…

Un silence s'installa. Un silence lourd et pesant.

-Le programme de protection des témoins, chuchota Esmée et tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Ils ont effleuré le sujet lors de ton entrevue Edward ! Ils ont dit que s'ils n'arrivaient pas à coincer Laurent, ils nous placeraient sous la loi de la protection des témoins !

Edward hocha la tête et j'eus l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Que ce soit sa décision ou non, Edward allait me quitter. Cela semblait inévitable.

Je fermai les yeux, retenant difficilement les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler sur mon visage.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu fuir alors ? s'écria Rose avec un certain mépris. Cela semble être la meilleure solution !

-Tu crois vraiment Rosalie ? répliqua Edward en se tournant vers la blonde. Parce que tu ne feras pas partie du programme… tu n'es pas officiellement une Cullen. Et Emmet n'aura plus le droit d'avoir aucun contact avec toi… tu ne pourras plus jamais le revoir, ni même lui écrire une lettre. Pour toi, il n'existera plus. C'est ce que tu veux ?

Rosalie ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma aussitôt. Elle hocha la tête de droite à gauche, son regard rivé sur Emmet.

-Et ce ne sera pas seulement ça… Alice sera séparé de Jasper avant même d'avoir pu le revoir… et Emmet, tu n'auras plus aucun avenir au football. Tu ne pourras jamais être professionnel et ce n'est même pas certain que tu sois accepté dans une autre université ! Vous allez tous devoir quitter cette ville, recommencer une nouvelle vie…

Sa mère le fit taire en déposant une main sur la sienne.

-Alors nous allons le faire. Nous sommes une famille Edward. Nous ne t'abandonnerons pas.

-Rosalie et moi allons nous marier ! lança Emmet. Comme ça, elle partira avec nous ! Enfin… si elle le veut bien !

La blonde se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa doucement en chuchotant un oui inaudible. Moi je me sentais de plus en plus mal. La pièce se refermait doucement sur moi.

Edward secoua la tête.

-Non. Je ne veux pas.

-Nous ne te laissons pas le choix Edward, murmura Alice en évitant son regard.

-Mais… et Jazz ?

Elle haussa les épaules, des larmes inondant son joli visage.

-Je ne sais même pas s'il veut encore de moi… je ne sais même pas si nous deux ça va marcher après tout ce qui s'est passé… je ne t'obligerai pas à tout quitter pour une histoire qui ne fonctionnera sûrement pas !

Elle fit un petit sourire triste à son frère et je savais que malgré les apparences, malgré ses paroles, cela la tuait de devoir partir sans Jasper.

Tout comme j'allais mourir lorsqu'Edward partirait… je les observai, tous, et j'eus soudain l'impression d'être exclue. Je n'étais plus une Cullen. Je ne faisais plus partie du clan. Ils allaient partir… en me laissant derrière.

Je fixai mon regard sur mon adonis, mon miracle, le cœur lourd.

Alice serra la main d'Edward dans la sienne et celui-ci lui sourit à son tour. Il hocha alors doucement la tête et mon existence vola en éclat. Je retins un difficilement un sanglot alors que la conversation venait sur l'endroit où ils iraient tous. Carlisle quitta la pièce pour téléphoner aux agents du FBI, Esmée proposa de terminer le déjeuner dans le salon devant une émission et elle partit à son tour. Alice, Emmet et Rose poursuivirent le débat alors que je fixais Edward qui lui, avait le regard dans le vide, silencieux.

Se sentant observé, il se tourna vers moi et ses yeux bronze plongèrent dans les miens. Il se leva et marcha vers moi. Son regard était si intense; il me brûlait, me consumait… je ressentais tout son amour pour moi dans ce simple regard.

Il se mit a genoux devant moi, passa ses bras autour de ma taille et me serra contre lui.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça Bella, murmura-t-il.

-Je sais.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter.

-Je sais, répétai-je, la voix tremblante.

Je m'accroche à lui à mon tour, mes mains autour de son cou, ma tête plongée dans ses cheveux. Nous restons comme cela un instant, puis trop rapidement, Edward se défait de mon étreinte pour se remettre debout.

-Je t'aime.

Puis il déposa un baiser sur mon front et s'éloigna. Je ne pus alors plus retenir mes larmes, mais alors que je sanglotais, une peur irrépressible envahie chaque centimètres de mon corps. Je me levai, suivant ce pressentiment et je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre du salon.

Mon petit ami était dehors et il se dirigeait clairement vers sa voiture.

Sans attendre, sans explications aux autres qui de toute façon semblait avoir oublier ma présence, je courus a mon tour a l'extérieur.

-EDWARD ! hurlai-je.

Il s'arrêta et me fit face, des larmes roulant sur son visage.

-Je suis désolé Bella. Je dois partir. Je ne peux plus… j'ai cru que c'était terminé, que je ne vous mettrais plus jamais en danger. Mais s'ils viennent m'éliminer alors que vous êtes avec moi, ils n'hésiteront pas à tous vous tuer !

Il agrippa ses cheveux, un air torturé sur le visage.

-Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas vous mettre en danger ! Je vous aime trop pour qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à l'un d'entre vous ! Et je ne veux pas non plus que vous gâchiez tous votre vie pour moi ! Partir est le mieux que je puisse faire…

-Et pourquoi pars-tu sans moi ? le coupai-je dans un murmure.

Edward arrêta son monologue et il fixa son regard intense dans le mien.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi pars-tu sans moi ? répétai-je en m'approchant de lui pour caresser son visage.

Il prit ma main qui chatouillait sa joue dans la sienne et la serra, ses yeux me sondant.

-Tu veux… tu es prête à tout abandonner pour… pour partir avec moi ? demanda mon amour, n'y croyant pas.

-Je t'aime.

C'était la seule réponse valable. Oui, j'étais prête à tout abandonner pour être avec lui. Je ne pouvais vivre sans lui, c'était aussi simple que cela !

-Bella, souffla Edward avant de m'attraper par le cou pour m'attirer à lui.

Il m'embrassa alors avec une passion et une fougue presque désespérée. Je répondis avec la même force, m'agrippant à ses cheveux, approfondissant un peu plus notre étreinte.

Edward me relâcha et déposa son front contre le mien.

-Je t'aime Bella. Je ne peux pas te demander un tel sacrifice.

-Le plus grand sacrifice que tu pourrais me demander, ce serait de rester loin de toi…

Il me fit un petit sourire en coin, celui que j'aimais tant et qui faisait s'accélérer mon cœur.

-Allez, monte, souffla-t-il.

Je souris à mon tour, et avec un dernier regard à la maison des Cullen, j'entrai dans la Volvo d'Edward. Celui-ci envoyait un texto sur son cellulaire, avant de lancer son appareil par la fenêtre et de démarrer en trombe.

-A qui as-tu écrit ?

-Alice. Je voulais… je voulais leur dire au revoir. Je sais qu'ils ne comprendront pas, mais… je devais le faire. Je devais partir. Et je voulais leur proposer de faire croire a ma mort pour qu'on les laisse tranquille.

Après cela, nous restâmes silencieux un long moment, des larmes coulant sur mon visage alors que je regardais défiler le paysage sous mes yeux.

Je pensais à tous ceux que je quittais… Alice, ma meilleure amie qui allait devoir surmonter les mois qui la séparait du retour de Jasper sans moi… Charlie, mon papa que j'adorais; j'espérais vraiment qu'il savait qu'il avait été le meilleur des papas pour moi… Esmée et Carlisle qui avaient été une deuxième famille pour moi… Emmet qui me faisait toujours rire… Rosalie qui était devenue une amie au fil du temps… Jake… mon Jake, une partie de moi-même… j'espérais qu'il serait heureux et qu'il me pardonnerait d'être partie sans un mot… Angie qui avait été ma première véritable amie ici à Forks…

Je réalisai alors que je sanglotais bruyamment, la tête appuyée contre la vitre. Edward me jeta un regard douloureux.

-Il est encore temps de changer d'avis Bella, murmura-t-il en serrant le volant avec force.

J'essuyai mes larmes du revers de la main avant de la déposer sur sa cuisse.

-Je veux être avec toi Edward. Pour toujours.

Il serra ma main dans la sienne, toujours silencieux, alors que nous quittions définitivement Forks.

-Où va-t-on ? demandai-je avec curiosité.

Edward me fit un petit sourire.

-J'en sais rien… peu importe où tu iras, j'irai.

-Hum… et bien…

Je réfléchis un instant.

-Nous pourrions peut-être allés dans un endroit ensoleillé ? J'en ai un peu marre de la pluie !

-Tout ce que tu veux mon amour ! répondit-il en portant ma main à ses lèvres.

Je souris à mon petit ami, puis je me rapprochai de lui pour déposer ma tête contre son épaule. Puis je fermai les yeux.

Je devais dire adieux à la vie que j'avais connue, aux personnes que j'aimais, mais c'était une nouvelle vie qui commençait pour moi.

Une vie au côté de l'homme que j'aimais. Envers et contre tout, je serais avec Edward.

Pour toujours.

_**Et voila, c'est la fin !!! Pour ceux qui m'ont supplié pour une fin heureuse, j'espère que vous êtes contents ! Pour ceux qui ont adoré cette histoire, je vais écrire une suite dont je vous dirai le titre a la fin de l'épilogue. Pour ceux qui ont aimé cette fic mais qui ont trouvé que nos chouchous étaient un peu trop malmenés, ne lisez pas la suite. Arrêtez-vous ici ! Parce que la prochaine fic sera encore plus dramatique et nos héros seront rencontreront bien plus de problème. Sur ce, je vous dis a bientôt pour l'épilogue ! **_


	40. Chapter 40Épilogue pv Alice

**AVERTISSEMENT : Que ceux et celles surtout qui veulent rester sur la fin (relativement) heureuse ne lise pas l'épilogue qui suit !!! **

**Bon maintenant que vous êtes averti, vous ne pourrez pas vous plaindre que c'est triste ! lol ! Sans blague, je vous donne la permission de vous plaindre, mais n'oubliez pas que cet épilogue est en fait le prémice de ma prochaine fic qui se déroulera 8 ans après le dernier chapitre. Je l'ai fait du pv Alice… ce n'était pas du tout prévu, mais quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire cela s'est imposé a moi. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. **

**Je veux aussi vous dire que la suite ne sera pas publiée avant janvier. Je viendrai faire un avertissement sur cette fic. Je vais aussi écrire une fic qui sera un recueil de missing moment d'Envers et contre tout. Certains viendront avant ma fic, d'autres pendant et certains se dérouleront pendant les 8 ans qui séparent mes deux fics. Il y aura des pv Ed et Bella mais aussi certains moments avec Alice et Jasper (comme leurs retrouvailles !!!!), Emmet et Rosalie, Carlisle et Esmée… tout le monde quoi ! lol ! Le premier os devrait paraître avant la suite de cette fic, j'espère vous trouvez au rendez-vous ! ;) **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse a votre lecture. **

**ÉPILOGUE- PV d'Alice**

**8 ans plus tard… **

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire ! Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je me tenais véritablement ici, à Forks, alors que je n'avais plus le droit d'y venir. Je n'étais plus Alice Cullen désormais. J'étais Ashley Tinsdale. Je n'avais rien à faire devant ces deux tombes de personnes qui devaient m'être totalement inconnues. Et pourtant, j'y étais… parce que je DEVAIS venir. Cela faisait 5 ans aujourd'hui. 5 ans que ma vie avait basculé. 5 ans que l'une des personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde m'avait quitté. 5 ans qu'Alice Cullen était morte avec elle.

Les larmes roulaient sur mon visage alors que je fixais du regard le nom gravé sur la pierre. Edward Cullen. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à regarder l'autre tombe. Simplement parce que mon frère, lui, était en vie… contrairement à ce que laissait croire cette épitaphe, il n'était pas mort en l'an 2009. Il avait simplement pris la fuit. Une fois de plus.

Lui respirait encore. Lui pouvait encore embrasser celle qui partageait sa vie. Lui pouvait être heureux.

-Je suis désolée, chuchotai-je en déposant les fleurs que j'avais amené devant la tombe.

Je restai ainsi un long moment, perdue dans mes pensées. J'aurai aimé pouvoir revivre tous les bons moments que j'avais vécu au cours de ma vie, mais je ne me remémorais que les pires souvenirs. Que les années où tout n'avait été que larmes, conflits et distance entre nous…

Après le départ d'Edward, c'était comme si notre famille était… brisée. Et l'année qui avait suivi avait été douloureuse. Nous avions fait croire à sa mort ou plutôt, le FBI avait fait croire à sa mort pour nous protéger. Mais nous n'avions pas eu à feindre être en deuil : nous l'étions vraiment. Edward était parti et nous ne savions pas si nous le reverrions un jour, ou même si nous aurions de ses nouvelles.

La vie n'avait plus jamais été ce qu'elle aurait dû être pour nous, mais nous nous en étions sortis petit à petit. Mon frère nous envoyait des sms de temps en temps, simplement pour nous dire que Bella et lui se portaient à merveille et qu'il nous aimait, que nous lui manquions. Peu à peu, notre villa avait repris vie. La situation n'était pas encore ce qu'elle était avant tout cela, mais nous allions mieux. Les rires étaient revenus, les accolades aussi… jusqu'à CE jour. Ce jour où les démons d'Edward étaient revenus nous hanter. Ce jour où les Volturi, comme j'avais appris qu'ils s'appelaient, avait découvert que mon frère était encore en vie. Ce jour où ils avaient décidé de s'attaquer à nous, pour se venger, mais surtout pour l'obliger à sortir de sa cachette. Edward était revenu à Forks, mais personne ne l'avait jamais su. Il n'avait pas assisté à l'enterrement, étant aussitôt mis sous le programme de la protection des témoins.

Puis cela avait été notre tour. Nous avions tous déménagé ensemble, mais après seulement quelques mois, chacun d'entre nous avait pris un chemin différent. Nous n'étions plus une famille. Notre clan était mort pour toujours et à jamais. Les Cullen n'étaient plus.

-Chérie, il est temps d'y aller, chuchota la voix de Jasper dans mon dos.

J'hochai la tête et me relevai péniblement. Je remis mes lunettes sur mon visage et rabattis mon capuchon sur ma tête. Malgré mon changement d'apparence, je voulais être certaine qu'on ne me reconnaîtrait pas. Puis je me tournai enfin pour faire face à mon mari.

-Je suis prête Jazz.

Les yeux incandescents de Jasper me fixèrent, puis doucement il déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

-Parfait. Allons-y.

Il prit ma main et m'entraîna vers notre voiture. Je m'arrêtai à côté de la portière, hésitante. Bella était ici, à quelques kilomètres de moi seulement. Il y avait des années que je n'avais pas été aussi prêt d'elle. J'aurais tant aimé aller la voir. J'aurais tant voulu la serrer dans mes bras et lui dire que rien de ce qui était arrivé n'était de sa faute. J'aurais tant souhaité la secouer et la traiter de tous les noms pour avoir laissé Edward… mais je ne ferais rien de tout cela. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. Bella ne ferait plus jamais partie de ma vie, comme je ne ferais plus jamais partie de la sienne.

-Il n'y a pas quelqu'un que tu voudrais voir avant de partir chérie ?me demanda doucement Jasper, lisant une fois de plus dans mes pensées.

Je secouai la tête doucement.

-Je ne peux pas.

-C'est ta meilleure amie.

Je reniflai bruyamment et tentai un sourire à l'homme de ma vie.

-Je sais.

Je déposai une main sur mon ventre rebondissant, pensant à comment se serait agréable de revoir Bella, de discuter avec elle comme lorsque nous étions des adolescentes. Puis je pensai aux questions qu'elle me poserait assurément sur les autres membres de ma famille et plus particulièrement sur Edward… et je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui dire la vérité. Parce que cela lui ferait trop de mal. Non. Elle ne devait pas savoir pour Edward.

Mieux valait la laisser nous oublier en paix. Je ne voulais pas remuer le couteau dans sa plaie encore à vif.

-Partons mon chéri, lançai-je à Jazz qui après un regard compréhensif s'engouffra dans le véhicule.

J'allais l'imiter lorsque je vis deux personnes marcher à pas lents vers nous… ou plutôt vers le cimetière. L'homme, grand à la peau basané, semblait solide et fort. Il tenait la main de sa compagne qui était beaucoup plus petite.

Je retins un hoquet de stupeur. Je l'aurais reconnu entre milles cette silhouette.

-Oh ! Bella ! soufflai-je.

Sa minuscule charpente semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Jacob la traînait littéralement à destination et je pouvais distinguer d'où je me tenais les sanglots qui secouaient son corps.

Ma gorge se serra et mon cœur fit une embardée douloureuse. Je serrai les poings, puis entrai dans la voiture.

-Démarre ! Vite ! criai-je à Jasper d'une voix hystérique.

Mon mari s'exécuta sans question et lorsque nous passâmes à côté du couple, je vis Bella tourner la tête dans notre direction. Son regard croisa le mien, sa bouche s'ouvrit sous la stupeur.

Mais rapidement, nous les dépassèrent et ils ne furent plus qu'un point derrière nous. Je laissai alors tomber ma tête contre la vitre et je pleurai tout mon soul, la main de Jasper serrer dans la mienne.

Pourquoi la vie s'était-elle acharnée sur nous ? Pourquoi l'histoire devait-elle se terminer ainsi ? Pourquoi ma famille devait-elle être ainsi divisée ? Pourquoi est-ce que deux âmes sœurs tel que Bella et Edward étaient-ils séparés ? Pourquoi le destin nous avait-il arraché l'un des nôtres ? Pourquoi Bella, un être si doux et bon, était-elle aussi malheureuse ?

Je me redressai soudain, assaillie par un fort pressentiment, comme il m'arrivait souvent au cours des dernières années.

Bella n'était pas sorti de ma vie. Ni de celle d'Edward. J'allais la revoir bientôt. Et son retour changerait tout…

C'était une certitude.

Il me restait seulement à espérer que ce serait pour le mieux…

**Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'a vous dire un immense MERCI !!! **


	41. Chapter 41Explications

_**Hum, hum...Non, ce n'est pas un chapitre. Je viens me présenter à vous en me sentant vraiment mal. Si la moitié d'entre vous ont bien compris l'épilogue, d'autres qui sont assez nombreux n'ont rien saisi. Donc, je suis ici pour expliquer à ceux qui n'ont pas compris. Je vais reprendre des mots de l'épilogue, ceux qui sont le plus importants pour bien illustrer ce que je vais dire… en espérant que ce sera mieux ensuite. **_

_Les larmes roulaient sur mon visage alors que je fixais du regard le nom gravé sur la pierre. _**Edward Cullen**_. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à regarder l'autre tombe. Simplement parce que _**mon frère, lui, était en vie**_… contrairement à ce que laissait croire cette épitaphe, il n'était pas mort en l'an 2009. Il avait simplement pris la fuit. Une fois de plus. _

_**J'ai souligné le bout important… donc conclusion : Edward n'est pas mort. **_

_Nous avions fait croire à sa mort ou plutôt, le FBI avait fait croire à sa mort pour nous protéger._

_**Rien à ajouter sur ce bout… si ce n'est que c'est pour cela qu'il y a une tombe au nom d'Edward. Car comment faire croire a une mort sans enterré un corps ? **_

_Ce jour où ils avaient décidé de s'attaquer à nous, pour se venger, mais surtout pour l'obliger à sortir de sa cachette. Edward était revenu à Forks, mais personne ne l'avait jamais su. Il n'avait pas assisté à l'enterrement, étant aussitôt mis sous le programme de la protection des témoins. _

_Puis cela avait été notre tour._

_**Deux choses très importantes ici ! Une qui a été plus ou moins dit depuis le début : un membre de la famille Cullen est mort. Edward a été placé sous la protection des témoins ainsi que toute sa famille. **_

_mais après seulement quelques mois, chacun d'entre nous avait pris un chemin différent. Nous n'étions plus une famille. Notre clan était mort pour toujours et à jamais. Les Cullen n'étaient plus._

_**Donc les Cullen n'ont pratiquement plus aucun contact ensemble. **_

Bella était ici, à quelques kilomètres de moi seulement. Il y avait des années que je n'avais pas été aussi prêt d'elle. J'aurais tant aimé aller la voir.

_**Cela fait des années qu'Alice et Bella ne se sont pas vues. Bella habite à Forks et n'est donc pas sous la loi de la protection des témoins. **_

_J'aurais tant souhaité la secouer et la traiter de tous les noms pour avoir laissé Edward_

_**Edward et Bella ne sont plus ensemble…**_

_Bella ne ferait plus jamais partie de ma vie, comme je ne ferais plus jamais partie de la sienne. _

_**Alice n'a pas le droit de revoir Bella à cause de la loi sur la protection des témoins. **_

**Je crois que c'est à peu près tout ! Du moins c'est l'essentiel, même si vous pouvez déduire quelques petites autres choses si vous le relisez ! Je m'excuse vraiment pour cet épilogue qui n'était pas assez limpides. Je voulais laisser du mystère et finalement je vous ai embrouillé ! Vraiment désolée… et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! **


	42. Chapter 42

_**Bonjour tout le monde !!!! juste un petit mot pour vous dire que la suite d'Envers et contre tout est publié ! Le titre est Peu importe ou tu iras. Vous le trouverez bien sûr sur mon profil ! Bonne lecture et merci a tous mes fidèles lectrices et aussi aux petites nouvelles ! **_


End file.
